Rosuto Rakuen
by Datenshi No Uzumaki
Summary: AU, SasuNaru, ShounenAi:: Moving into a new home, Naruto stumbled upon an old book, transporting him into another world. Now given a chance to start a new life, and find new friends, hope, and maybe love, he has to save the worlds from darkness...
1. Ever Smiling, Ever Caring

**Disclaimers:** Oh no! The truth is out! I don't own… NARUTO! Or its characters and such… I'm so sad… sniff.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, OOC-ness, AU… more warnings later as story progress

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto more later, and will be decided...

**Summery**: Moving into a new home, Naruto stumbled upon an old book, transporting him into another world. He's now given a chance to start a new life, and find new friends, hope, and maybe love, in exchange to save both the worlds from total destruction. ((_Sounds corny… but I can't think of anything else to summarize the whole story. You'll just have to read it to see it_.))

0000000

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**I.** _Ever Smiling, Ever Caring…  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

There are some times in your life when you wished things would turn out different. There had been terrible mistakes you had wanted to take back. There had been those horrible memories you wished you could have erased. There are so many things you could have done that you regretted not doing so. Sometimes you would wish to go off into another world, where you can start over. You could be in your own fantasy, where no one could bother you.

For a long time, this is how one boy has felt. Life was spiraling down the day his parents left him to rest in an eternal sleep, buried deep beneath the cold ground. He thought it was all over, but he still had faith in his last family. There were three of them, and they all shared the same kind of grief, except they all turned out differently from one another.

There was his older brother, who closed himself off permanently to society. He didn't like socializing, and was titled the 'Prince of Ice'. He never talks to anyone, except for his siblings. He would show a little emotion to them only, but that was good enough to the family. He does become really scary, like he would murder people if they would bother him. Then there was his older brother's twin sister. She has become very over protective of her brothers. It was like she has taken the role of being the 'mother figure' in the family. She didn't really like socializing either, and was very competitive in school. She mostly had boys as friends, and was very athletic and smart. When those 'girly-girls' annoy her, she would release her 'scary side'.

Last was the youngest of the family, himself. Instead of being moody and antisocial like his older siblings, he built his own mask of being opposite of that. He didn't really like expressing that sorrowful emotion lingering in his heart, but would just smile the best he could. He told himself that he would keep on smiling, because it was the only thing that kept his family sane. The older siblings of his all believed that he would turn out worse than any of them, for he was the one that… But he keeps on smiling, even though he had no friends and people hated him… for no good reason. He just lives on to stay with his brother and sister that he loves dearly, even though they all knew that they were loosing their faith…

0000000

"Naruto-chan, wake up. We have to go now."

There was a small groan, as crystal blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Blinking his eyes to focus, the boy sat up. There in front of him was his recognizable older sister. She has long soft pink hair, with a pair of teal eyes. She was smiling softly at the boy. "Hurry up and dress. Obasan is here." She said in her kind tone.

The boy nodded, yawning away his sleepiness. The girl giggled to herself, and walked out of the room. The boy stood up, and yawned again. He got himself dressed, and rubbed away his sleep in his bright blue eyes. He looked up at the mirror and shook his head, to let his golden blonde locks ruffle and go into the way he lets it stay. It was messy anyways, so he didn't care for fixing his spiky hair.

He looked over at the other bed present in the room he shared. It was neatly folded, unlike his. He shrugged and walked out the door, still a bit tiered, not fully awake. He made his way through the halls of the one story house he resided in with a relative. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen, so he made his way towards it. When he came inside, he saw his sister in the sink, washing dishes. His brother was sitting quietly at a chair near the table. He had short messy red hair. His eyes were closed, but had heavily applied black eyeliner, adding to his black attire. On his forehead, above his brow, was a kanji symbol of 'Ai'. His great aunt was sitting also on the table, talking to a new stranger, supposedly his Obasan that he would hear about.

They all looked at his direction, and his great aunt smiled warmly at his presence. She stood up, and walked over to the blonde boy, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun, this is your aunt, Tsunade."

The woman was no older than a thirty year old. She was rather curvy, with a large bust. She had long platinum blonde hair, with cinnamon colored eyes. She wore light make up, and her cherry red lips curled into a smile. "My… he's a cutie." The boy blinked his eyes, slightly blushing. The woman stood up, and neared the boy, looking down at him. "Ah… he definitely looks just like his father." She smiled kindly to him, and ruffled his already messy hair. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Naruto-kun. You were in diapers that time." She chuckled at the remembrance.

"Ah… they've all grown a lot." Mused their great aunt. "You're right. Naruto does look like Arashi-kun." She then glanced at each of the twins. "Sakura-chan and Gaara-kun also looks like their mother, Kyoumi-san."

"Aa…" Tsunade smiled brightly.

Sakura finished washing the dishes, and walked over to sit beside her twin brother, watching the two older women. She glanced over at her twin, and leaned a bit close to him. "How long do you think we'll be staying with Tsunade-obasan before we get placed to another home?" She whispered.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes to reveal milky green orbs. He glanced at his younger brother, seeing him looked up at the two women, as they were talking. "Two to three months…" He replied in his deep and low tone. The pink haired girl's eyes fell, but she smiled softly.

0000000

It was the same almost every year. They would stay at a relative's house for a few months, before they got tired or irritated by them that they were shipped to another house. With the constant moving, the siblings didn't have time to settle down with their life, thus creating their individual personalities for them to survive, Gaara, the always-unsociable one, Sakura, apathetic to many things but her brothers and almost perfect in every way, and Naruto, the ever-cheerful one. One thing for sure was that they never did care for making friends. Because they were growing teens, they would be rebellious when they want to.

Gaara, being feared in every school, would end up in fights. All those who would cross paths with him nearly resulted them into critical conditions. Sakura would break school rules, even though she was the genius of her class, and almost perfect student. She was once caught smoking in the girls rest room, and was expelled from school. She also burned down the lockers of some girls that greatly pissed her off. Naruto was different. He doesn't cause much trouble, but trouble would find him. This all leads to more of the fights that his older siblings would end up in. People would make fun of him, and pick on him. The boy wouldn't fight back at all, but smiling, which ticks off them more. He didn't now what was wrong with him always being happy… he just got tired of crying to himself at night, after they were gone.

That is why, at times, they all wished for something different to happen, something exciting… But what could possibly ever happen in the lives they live in?

0000000

To say they were shocked was an understatement. They were speechless, save for one, stunned at the sight before them. They slowly climbed their way out of the amazing limo their aunt rode in, and stared at the big structure in front of them. It was a mansion, no, an estate, almost rivaling a castle. There were no words to describe the large building that they were going to call home.

Tsunade smirked at the three teens' reactions towards her home. She walked up towards the door, and looked back to see them still in they same awe state. "Oi! Just don't stand there, come in." A butler near the door opened it for them, as the three looked around, walking in slowly, marveled by their new surroundings. "So? Like your new home?" She asked, looked around as they were in the main entrance.

Sakura blinked her eyes, and looked at the busty woman. "It's really beautiful, and amazing. It's hard to believe that anyone could live here…"

"It's huge!" Naruto awed, staring with wide eyes at the place.

The woman smirked. "Well… you will be living here from now on." She replied, placing a hand on her hip. "Unlike those other relatives of yours, I'm willing to keep you here… if you want." They all stared at her, blinking their eyes. She smiled at them. "You see… I won't allow my dear brother's children to live in a home where they are not being taken care of dearly. I've heard about your behaviors, but I think I could understand, because of your great loss. I was once like that, but I learnt how to move on, and carrying on life, and I know you three can."

She looked at them, sincerity in her eyes. "If things go well, I know you would love to stay here, and will be able to live happily… it all depends on you." She turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "Shizune!" She yelled rather too loudly, her voice booking throughout the place.

A young woman, with short dark hair, came running into the entrance hall, and bowed, muttering apologies. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Shizune… make sure they are settled in their rooms and get comfortable. I have business to attend to, and I will be back around dinner time." She told the young woman. She then looked at her brother's children, and smiled at them before walking out the doors.

Shizune turned to the three siblings, and smiled. "Ah, you must be the Uzumaki children of Arashi that I keep hearing about from Tsunade-sama. I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's assistant." They just stared at her, blinking their eyes. "Oh, don't be shy. You'll be living here now." She neared them and ushered them to the stairs. "If you want anything, don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

They walked through the second floor, passing many halls and doors. The three were nearly confused and lost at where they were at, loosing track after all those turns. "So, tell me what your names are again?"

The pink haired girl looked at the woman. "I'm Sakura. That is my twin brother, Gaara, and this is Naruto, you're baby brother." The blonde pouted and stuck his tongue out at his sister for being called the baby. Sakura smiled cheekily at him.

They stopped at one corridor, with a big high window at the end. There were four lone doors, guessing it was their rooms. Shizune smiled at them, nearing one door and opening it. "These are your rooms. The other door is just a lounge, or a hang out place if you want to call it. Your stuff is already there from your last house you lived in. If you want to trade rooms, then tell us, so we can move it for you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's okay. We'll be fine."

Shizune smiled widely. "Well, Tsunade said that in the weekend she would take you shopping for new things for the next year. The school that you'll be attending is on winter break, so you won't start classes for two weeks. You're allowed to decorate you room how ever you want, for it is your rooms." She was standing beside the youngest sibling, and patted his shoulder.

"You're free to explore. If you get lost, just call one of the maids or me. They'll help you out. Lunch will be served at noon, so come down to the kitchens at that time. I'll be running errands, so take care of your self, and get comfortable, okay?" The dark haired woman smiled at them one last time, and left the siblings alone standing in the wide corridor.

They all went in and found their rooms. It was really big, and wide. It was roomier than all the other rooms that they had to stay in. There was a king size canopy bed. The windows of the room were really tall. There were all the necessities needed, like a desk, drawers, and shelves. They even had a walk in closet and a TV set with stereos. There was also a computer, the latest model. They even had their own individual bathrooms. It was almost like living in luxury. But it was too much for them… they didn't know what to say.

They were gathered in the lounge room that was beside Gaara's room. It was also rather big, with many couches. There was a mini bar, but no alcohol of course. There was a big screen TV, with a large entertainment area with all the latest technology. There were big shelves filled with many books, and a built in aquarium embedded in the wall with the books.

The pink haired girl was still a bit in daze, taking in their new home. She fell into the softness of the couch, where she could easily fall asleep in. Naruto plopped down beside the girl on the other couch. Gaara stood, leaning against the wall near the door, watching his sister and brother. "I still can't believe that we would be living here… I mean, I knew Tsunade-obasan was rich… but not this rich!"

"Don't you want to… live here from now on?" asked the faint voice of the blonde.

The girl turned to her younger brother, and smiles softly. "We could… but I don't know how she would handle us… knowing how we are…"

"But she said she understands how we feel… maybe… we should give it a try, and stay here for a longer time…" Naruto said, bowing his head, and tracing his finger on the arm of the couch. "And… she knows about Tousan…. They are related by blood… right?"

There was a grunt, and the two turned their heads towards their stoic brother. "If you want to give it a try, then let's… she's an interesting woman, and she seems to care for us more than the others." He stated, in his deep tone. "But… I won't promise you that I will not hold back in fighting those who are terrible to you, Naruto… I won't stand them hurting you." His voice hardened into a low threat that could send anyone to shiver at its coldness.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, he's right. I won't either." Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. The pink haired girl placed a comforting hand on her young brother. "Cheer up Naruto, don't be like that. Whatever happens happens. A new year is coming, and maybe things will be different. Maybe this new start can be good for us."

The blonde looked up at his sister with bright blue eyes, smiling. "Your right!" He chirped, his heart ridding that negative emotion. "We'll just have to make the best out of this stay here with Tsunade-obasan!" The girl ruffled the boy's hair, giggling as he pouted.

0000000

It's been a week that has passed, and the three siblings were already getting comfortable in their new home. They were growing to like Tsunade as their new 'mother/guardian'. Shizune was also getting attached to the three teens, as they were happy to have her around. They were still trying to know all the servants that work in the woman's house, and they were all kind to them. Not because they are the nephews and niece of their mistress, but because they treated them like friends.

As promised, Tsunade took them out for shopping. They were a bit modest in her getting them all stuff, but the woman was enthusiastic in buying them whatever they wanted. She bought them each a new wardrobe, each to their liking and style. She even got them to buy some furniture for their room. During that week, she got some people to paint their rooms, and decorate their rooms that suited them. Sakura was more for the reds and slight pinks. Naruto really liked blues and whites. Gaara didn't care, so Tsunade got some dark color schemes, which was to his liking, though he wouldn't admit it.

The three still had a lot to cover in the estate. They did get lost more than once. They found the large dining hall, and the big indoor pool. There were almost five living rooms, but each had different schemes to it. Naruto admitted that he liked the blue room, because it was beside the beautiful and large garden. There was also an old painting of Tsunade's family, with his father there when they were young.

The back yard was also big, aside from the garden with various flowers and plants. There was a river that past by the estate grounds. There was a large courtyard with a big water fountain in the center. There was a tennis court and a basketball one as well. They found the large kitchen with almost four large refrigerators. Tsunade had two personal chefs that would take turns in cooking their meals for the day.

There were nearly over fifteen rooms in the place. She even had a large library with three floors, the most favorite place for the siblings. Why she needs this all, the siblings had no clue of, but they were really impressed and had high respect for their really rich aunt.

0000000

Naruto was lost in his own world, reading a novel he found interesting in the large library in the estate. He sat down on one of the couches in the second floor. Closing the book, finishing it, and smiling to himself with content, he got up and placed the novel back into the shelf where he found it. The boy really did love to read. All of them do. That is why, when the servants went to search of the children; they would spot them in the library. Sakura was out with Shizune somewhere, and the boy had no clue where his older brother was. So the boy was left alone in the quietness of the big library.

"Huh? What's this?" Something caught the boy's eyes, seeing an odd book with beautiful gold linings. He pulled it out, inspecting the rather old looking book. "No title?" There was a piece of leather that closed the book, and the boy pulled it back, and opened the old book.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes, seeing the weird symbols on the first page. "Huh? What is this language?" Suddenly he words on the book seemed to change into something he could read. He jumped back in surprise, his heart racing. "What the-?" He neared the book and slightly touched the pages. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head. "When all things are lost, go seek Rakuen?"

Then the worlds changed again, but this time the boy was entranced by the book, curiosity claiming him. "Where a world is torn, and the only hope is with a Shugorei, fight to seek Rakuen and save the world from utter destruction…"

Suddenly a flash of light emitted form the book, and the boy jumped back in shock and in awe. The pages of the book turned as an anonymous wind started to swirl around the place. Naruto lifted his arms over his face, trying to see the book and passed the harsh winds. "What's going on?"

His eyes then caught sight of words forming in the beam of light, with a faint picture of some village in the background. "Konohakagure?" Then the winds became stronger, sucking the boy towards the light and book. Naruto freaked out, grabbing hold of a desk that was behind him. The force was too strong, and his grip was slipping. The boy was screaming, as his hands slipped form his hold to the desk, and he was sucked up into he light. Then the book closed, and everything became normal in the library.

0000000

Gasping for air, the boy jerked up into a sitting position. His eyes were wide in great shock, and his heart was racing quickly. He looked around and found himself no longer in his aunt's library in the estate. He was in the middle of the woods, and unfamiliar surrounding. "W-where-?"

Standing up, he dusted himself, and looked around, now lost in the middle of nowhere. '_Sakura-neechan… Gaara-niisan…_' The boy heard something rustle within the bushes beside him. He freaked out and jumped, turning to the source. Suddenly a giant wolf popped out, knocking over the poor boy.

Naruto blinked his eyes open, and froze. There on top of him was a large snout of the black wolf. He had the scariest crimson eyes, and was snarling at the boy, growling and baring his sharp canines. The wolf's head then neared his face, as he sniffed the boy. Naruto could only stare with wide eyes. It snorted at him, and nudged its nose at the boy's cheek. Naruto, no longer that much afraid, slowly lifted his hand to touch the black animal. Suddenly the head of the wolf snapped up, looking over to one side, and it growled. The blonde boy didn't know what to do, lying frozen on his back, underneath a large wolf… bigger than the ones he had seen in his camping trip long ago.

Suddenly the wolf grabbed the boy by his shirt, and tossed him into the air. Naruto then landed on top of the back of the black wolf, and instantly grabbed on to the wolf tightly as it sprinted away through the woods in a very fast speed. The blonde didn't know what was going on, and was still scared of all this. After a few minutes on the wolf, which was still running away, the boy slowly sat up, and looked back, and freak out even more. There were these weird black things chasing them with beady yellow eyes that were nearly glowing.

The boy leaned back down, and wrapped his arms around the big body of the wolf, closing his eyes. '_I don't like this anymore! I want to go home!_' The boy's mind yelled. The wolf's ears slightly twitched, its eyes looking from the corner of its eyes. Something warm was spreading across its snout.

The black wolf stopped in its tracks, and Naruto sat up from his perch, blinking his eyes. The canine animal slightly moved its body, and Naruto slid off, tilting his head. When there were sounds of hissing nearing them, the wolf went in front of the boy, in a defensive position, growling at the incoming enemy. Naruto watched from behind as he saw those black shadowy things came in to view. The wolf barked at it, scaring the boy slightly at its loud booming voice. Then those shadows attacked, and the wolf jumped to fight back.

Naruto could only watch in awe but in fear. The wolf took down there of the five things, but was shocked from behind, causing the wolf to cry out. Naruto's heart clenched at the scene, feeling useless. With a big ball of fire form the wolf's mouth, the animal came running towards the boy, and once again picking him up on to its back. Naruto clutched on to the animal, as it can faster than before. He looked down at the wolf's hair, and gasped seeing a wound on its side. "Its hurt…"

The boy looked up and saw a ruined temple like structure coming into view. Suddenly there were blasts coming near them, as the wolf dodged them. Naruto pushed himself close to the wolf's back, as they jumped into the air, but was struck on the side of the wolf. The two came hurling out from the trees, into the open grounds of the temple. Naruto was close to the wolf, and he quickly sat up.

He gasped, seeing blood seeping through the black fur of the wolf. "Ah! Oh-no!" He looked up and panicked as he saw those black shadows coming out from the forest. Naruto threw his arms over the big animal, and narrowed his eyes at the enemies. He bit his lip. '_What can I do? I can't fight those things, but the wolf is hurt… he saved me and…_' He closed his eyes; his heart was racing loudly against his ears. '_Make them go away! Please! Save this wolf!_'

"NO! Stay away! Leave us ALONE!" He cried out loud, as their surrounding were suddenly filled with a bust of light, blanketing their view, until suddenly, Naruto was met with darkness.

0000000

((Great… another story. Well, this is different. I might have gotten this idea from other Anime's, and kind of molded it together to create this. Naruto isn't weak… he's different that's all. I've always thought of the idea of Sakura and Gaara being twins somehow, as they almost have the same features… red-ish hair and green eyes. And I also liked the idea of Naruto being related to Sakura or Gaara… I don't know what else to say, but you'll just have to read on to understand it. Sorry if I didn't correct my grammar mistakes and spelling… I'm feeling a bit lazy right now. I will continue with Aoginozomi Amanohara and focus on that more, and slowly update this one, if you want. Please review! And try to be easy on me…))

**Ages**:  
Naruto- 15  
Sakura and Gaara- 16  
Don't really care for the others right now…


	2. Meeting You

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**II.** _Meeting You  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

_"NO! Stay away! Leave us ALONE!" He cried out loud, as their surrounding were suddenly filled with a bust of light, blanketing their view, until suddenly, Naruto was met with darkness._

0000000

"Hey… wake up."

The blonde groaned in his sleep, turning over. "Five more minutes… neechan…" He mumbled.

There was a grunt, as the person above the blonde boy looked down at him. It was another boy, much taller but around the same age as the smaller blonde. He narrowed his ebony eyes, and brushed his raven locks from his eyes. He wasn't really a patient person, so he roughly shook the boy again. "Dobe, get up, or else something bad will happen." He said in a low threatening tone.

The blonde shot up from his sleep, sitting up, and looking dazed from his sleep. He turned his head at the older boy, and glared sleepily at him. "Not… dobe… meanie…"

The dark haired boy smirked, and stood up. They were in the middle of a strange room, with an altar not so far from where they were, with a beam of light shining down from the outside. The walls had climbing vines and moss growing on it, and behind it were strange writings engraved on the stonewalls. Naruto blinked his eyes from his sleep, and finally realized he wasn't anywhere he could recognize. He turned his head to see the back of a raven-haired boy. He tilted his head, and stood up from the ground. "Ano… where are we?" He asked a bit timidly.

The older boy turned around, and stared at Naruto with his dark eyes. He wore strange attire that wasn't a familiar fashion Naruto knew of. It was all dark colors of black and blue, and his skin was nearly as pale as his brother's. "In a temple." He replied in a low one, voided of emotion, kind of like Gaara's tone, but deeper.

Naruto lowered his head. "W-who are you? And where did that wolf go?" He asked out loudly, suddenly worried for the black wolf he remembered seeing. He looked around, and suddenly felt a bit pain on his head. He then comprehended that he wasn't really dreaming at all. That the wolf was kind of like his hero, and he didn't get to thank him. '_If this wasn't all real… I wouldn't be here, and still be at the library at Tsunade-obasan's estate… Then Sakura-neechan would be trying to wake me… not this guy… He looks…_' The boy slightly blushed.

The raven-haired boy's eyes softened, and he turned away from the blonde boy. "I am Sasuke… and the wolf…" His voice trailed off. He unconsciously placed a hand to his side, slightly wincing. '_I'm still weak… how can I-_'

There was a gasp, and Sasuke turned around to see the boy rush up to him, staring at his hand. The boy pulled back the raven-haired boy's hand, and gasped at the sight of blood staining his porcelain colored hand. The blonde was no shorter than his shoulder, and he was really scrawny in a way. He hasn't seen hair as gold and bright as his, even in the dimly lighted room. And his eyes were an entrancing shade of crystal blue. "You're hurt and bleeding… are you okay?" He asked in a melodious tone, that was gentle and almost sweet, but low because of his male tone.

Sasuke turned away, pulling back his hand. "I'm fine… I don't need your pity." He frowned, trying not to look at the worried boy. "And I can heal quickly…"

Naruto pouted. "Gee… I was only concerned. You don't have to be mean, you know."

The raven-haired teen glanced at the boy, and felt something warm go across his face. "And your name."

The blond blinked his eyes in an innocent way, then smiled brightly, that made the room suddenly light up. "Oh! I'm Naruto." He chirped, and then he gasped again. "Your…" He pointed up at the raven-haired boy's head.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a bit confused, until the boy leaned closer to him, causing him to blush lightly at their closeness. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto reached up, and touched the odd feature of the older boy, dog like ears, replacing the normal ears he was used to seeing on humans. He was lost in awe, watching it twitch lightly upon his touch. Sasuke was blushing hard, and pushed the boy away. "What? Haven't see ears like this before? And don't ever do that again, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe! I'm Naruto!" The blonde shouted in retort. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and snorted at him. Then realization struck the boy. "No way! You're the wolf that helped me?"

Sasuke glanced at the boy, blinking his ebony eyes. "So?"

Naruto's mouth was gaping almost like a fish, in shock. He then turned his head away, blushing. Sasuke raised a brow seeing his bright face. "Thank you for… helping me back there…" The raven-haired boy smiled softly to himself. "Ano sa… can you help me once more?" Naruto looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "You see…" The boy looked around the unfamiliar place. "I'm not really from around here… where ever this place is at. And I… just want to go back home to my brother and sister."

"Your brother and sister."

Naruto nodded, brightening even more. "Hai! They are older than me… and I just don't want to get them worried."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, staring at the boy. He found out how oddly dressed the boy was, not familiar to the style of clothing he could have been from. "I might help you… but I'm not really good in my geography." He replied. "I'll take you into the city, and see to it that you get help from an acquaintance of mine."

Naruto filled with joy at the older boy's words. He suddenly threw himself at the taller boy, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" Sasuke suddenly blushed brightly red, but was glad the blonde didn't see his face. '_Argh! Why am I blushing! I can't blush! And… and what is this feeling of attachment to this boy?_' He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts.

The blonde pulled back, looking up at Sasuke with question. The raven-haired boy shook his head, and walked out of the temple. Naruto happily followed, but paused in his walk. He turned around to see on the altar a symbol that was changing and glowing red. He blinked his eyes at it, not really understanding it. It formed a shape of a fan, and some writings were at the bottom of it. He tilted his head to read it. "Oi! Dobe, come. Let's get there before the sun goes down!"

Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned around to the direction of the call. "I'm not a dobe!" he yelled, before running after his new companion.

"_It has began…_"

"_The Senmin has found his Shugorei…_"

"_The wolf of the Uchiha Clan…_"

0000000

Naruto was at awe, upon entering through the large gate of the city. There were tall building everywhere, and the most amazing of them all, were the flying ships in the air. In the center was a tall tower, taller than all the buildings, and was the largest structure. Sasuke glanced at the boy, and chuckled to himself. "This is… Konohakagure. The capitol city of the Fire Country."

The blonde blinked his eyes and looked at the taller boy. "Really?" He bowed his head and frowned a bit. '_Konohakagure… So then I'm really in this book, aren't I?_'

"Are you okay?" The blonde turned his head to see a concerned expression on the raven-haired boy. Naruto smiled at him and nodded. Sasuke looked towards the road, and placed his hands in his pocket. "We'll head to the Elite District… I'm sure _he_'s there too…" He muttered.

Naruto tilted his head. "Who?" Sasuke shook his head, and walked on, with the blonde trailing behind him. He was taking in his surroundings, finding it hard to believe that he was in a world, almost like all those fantasy novels he would read. Suddenly something bumped into him, causing him to fall back into the ground. Sasuke quickly turned around just to see the boy fall. He glared at the offender, his ear twitching.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you damn brat!" Yelled an odd man who clearly wasn't really human. He looked like a big giant purple frog. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, nearly in awe, but with fear of what that thing would do to him.

Sasuke came up between the two, glaring at the man. The man froze, and laughed to himself. "Oh, why hello there, Sasuke-san. Is this your friend? I'm truly sorry in bumping into him. I didn't really see where I was going…" The raven-haired boy only growled at him, and turned to help the blonde up. He then tugged the boy away.

"Um… it's not really your fault. It was mine… sorry!" he shouted before the man disappeared around the corner. Naruto then looked up at the raven-haired boy, a bit amazed. "Wow… you must be pretty popular here, Sasuke." He mused. The wolf boy shrugged his shoulders, leading the boy through the city. Neither one didn't really notice the comforting hold the older boy had around the other's hand.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The said boy froze in his tracks, suddenly feeling nacreous and dread overcomes him. Naruto blinked his hands and turned his head to wee a big cloud of dust coming their way. Suddenly the streets were shaking, and a loud rumbling was coming closer. Before the blonde could react, he was tugged away by the raven-haired boy, as they were now running down the streets in a fast pace. They could hear the loud wailings of high-pitched voices calling out Sasuke's name. The older boy couldn't take it anymore, and pulled the boy closer to him. Naruto was thrown in to a surprise, as Sasuke wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, and jumped up into the air with the blonde in his arms.

The boy threw his arms around the boy's neck as they leaped up really high to see a crowd of people below, staring up at them. "SASUKE! The boy shrilled, as they were going down, but landed safely on the roofs. But then the raven-haired boy leapt up again, Naruto screaming out for his life. They were leaping from building to building, occasionally landing into one of those flying ships in the air before taking off to the next place. Naruto was literally clinging on to Sasuke, causing the older boy to blush a deep color by the closeness they had.

When they finally landed in a quiet district of the city, where there was no people around, Sasuke let go of the blonde. Naruto slowly pulled away from his hold, and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He then turned to the raven-haired boy, and glared at him. "Don't ever do that again!" He poked a finger on Sasuke's chest. "If you wanted to do that, you could have told me! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Sasuke rubbed his chest where the boy jabbed his finger. "Well, sorry… We had to get away from there, or else the worst possible outcome will occur…" He shuddered at the thought. "At least we got to where we had to get to much quicker." He pointed out. The blonde blinked his eyes, and looked around.

"Where are we?"

The raven-haired boy looked around. "Well… this is the area were elite soldiers live at in Konoha… the other areas are more of residential, commercial and such." He pointed to the large tower that overshadowed the area. "See that? That's the Hokage Tower. It's the tallest structure in the country, and it's in the center of Konoha. If ever lost, just go to that tower, and they'll help you out. But, in my opinion, the old geezers in there are no help at all, just stuck up perverts." Naruto tilted his head, blinking his eyes.

Sasuke started to walk away, with the blonde following. "The one we are looking for lives around here. I bet he'll like you…"

They came upon an apartment like building, and walked in towards someone's door. Sasuke knocked on the door, and his dog-like ear twitched lightly. Naruto blinked his eyes, staring at the ears on the raven-haired boy's head. The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes, frowning. Then the door opened to reveal a tall man with spiky smoky gray hair. He looked really odd in Naruto's opinion, but he couldn't see his face, except for one dark eye. His face was covered with a black facemask, with a headband wrapped around his forehead, also covering his left eye. The man's eye closed, shaped into an upside down crescent. "Oh! It's Sasu-chan!" The man chirped. "What brings you here?"

Sasuke scowled and glared really hard at the man upon the name. "Kakashi…Where's Iruka-san?" He growled.

From his one eye, his expression fell as if he was hurt. "Aw, Sasu-chan didn't want to see his poor old Sensei, who hasn't seen his student for a long time!" He cried.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "We've seen each other last week." His voice was deadpanned.

Then the man's lone eyes glanced over to the raven-haired boy's side to see a new face, standing beside him. It was surprising indeed to the gray haired man, seeing this boy with Sasuke. "Oh? And what is this?" He bent over, staring at the blonde boy, examining him. "My… isn't he a cutie." Naruto blushed at the man's comment.

Sasuke stepped in between the man and Naruto, glaring at him. "Where is Iruka-san?" He hissed. He wasn't really patient, and was very irritated at the man's behavior.

Kakashi scoffed. "What? You're not going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"Oh, Kakashi, stop picking on Sasuke."

The door widened to reveal a shorter man, with chocolate brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, with dark brown eyes. Across the bridge of his nose was a long scar. The man smiled softly at the raven-haired boy. "Sasuke… you are here. Please come in. You are just in time for some tea." He let the two boys in, and they were settled in the small, but comfy living room of the small apartment home.

The man was sitting beside the gray haired man, while Sasuke sat across them with Naruto. Iruka smiled widely at the shy looking golden haired boy. '_He looks nice… I'm surprised that Sasuke has a friend… seeing as how he is. There is something about this boy… I'm not sure._' He glanced at the expression Sasuke had, watching the blonde boy. '_Sasuke has never been like this with anyone before… I wonder…_'

Naruto looked a bit in awe, looking around the small home. "I didn't expect for Sasuke to bring a friend, and a cute looking one too." Iruka commented, while staring at the smaller boy who was really red on the face. Kakashi smirked as he saw the raven-haired boy blush lightly, but slightly glared.

"Erm… Iruka-san, this is Naruto… he kind of needs your help with something…" Sasuke replied, showing much more respect to the brunette man, than with the older one. "I found him in the Uchiha forest… and we were attacked by Oni."

The dark haired man gasped. "You were attacked? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Sasuke waved a hand. "I'm fine… I'm all healed now." He replied.

Kakashi looked at the blonde boy. "What was Naruto doing in that forest, anyways? It does have a lot of high leveled Oni crawling around that area… especially at these times…"

The blonde tilted his head, blinking his eyes. '_Oni? Uchiha Forest? These times? Eh?_' The boy was becoming confused. He shook his head, and looked at the chocolate haired man. "Ano… Sasuke said that you would be able to help me… you see…" He was getting a bit nervous, blushing lightly and scratching the back of his head. "Okay… well… you might think this is crazy… and… um…"

Sasuke's ear twitched. "Would you get on with it already, dobe?"

The blonde glared at the older boy, pouting. "I'm getting there!" The two men chuckled lightly to themselves. Naruto's blue eyes gazed up at Iruka. "… I think… I'm in another world…or a dream…" The three other occupants in the room blinked their eyes. "This is not really my world… everything is so different from my home… and the weird thing is… I came here from this weird book that suck me up! I was like reading, and I found this book. Then it said something about Rakuen… or whatever that is… I don't really understand. And I got sucked in! Then I woke up in this forest, and some giant wolf comes and scares the crap out of me. Then these weird shadow things came and attacked us. We ended in some temple place, and some weird flash of light came, and I woke up seeing Sasuke! All I want to do is go home to my neechan and niisan. They're going to wreak some hell if I'm gone, and that's what is scaring me right now! And then-"

A hand was slapping on to the small boy's mouth, with Naruto blinking his wide blue eyes. He looked to see that it was Sasuke's hand that looked a bit annoyed. "You talk too much Dobe… and we already get it." The boy bit his hand, causing the raven-haired boy to pull back his hand, growling at he smaller boy. The two then were caught in a glaring contest.

Iruka furrowed his brows at the blonde's words. Kakashi was watching the two in interest. He blinked his dark eye, seeing Iruka stand up, walking over to another room, and coming back with a large old looking book. He placed it on the coffee table, flipping through the large old book. "From what I heard from your story, I don't think it's odd at all, Naruto." The man said, and he stopped on one page.

The three other occupants leaned forward to see a page filled with a beautiful art, of some mansion. Naruto gasped. "Ah! That's my Obasan's estate!" He pointed at it with wide eyes.

Iruka furrowed his brows. "Then it's true… the prophecy is unfolding…" The man whispered. Kakashi's eye widened slightly. Sasuke furrowed his brow, not understanding, and Naruto was oblivious to the man's words. He placed a finger on to the strange writings next to the picture of Naruto's Aunt's estate. Naruto tilted his head, not recognizing the scriptures. "It is said that there are many worlds and dimensions. They are all connected, but separated. I guess your world is connected to ours more closely, that is why you came to this world. I'm not sure what the book is that you found that brought you to this place is. It could be a dimensional gate… But I think I'll help you get back to your world, by opening a gate…"

Kakashi looked alarmed. "Are you sure you're able to do that? You can't open a dimensional gate, without the permission of the Hokage…"

Iruka smiled at the older man. "I'm certified to be able to open gates, Kakashi. But I will also ask the Hokage for permission." He stood up, holding on to the book. Naruto quickly stood up, and threw his arms around the brunette man. He was thrown off guard, and surprised at the blonde's actions.

"Thank you so much, Iruka-san! I don't know how to repay you!" The boy was nearly in tears, so happy.

The brunette man patted the boy's head, smiling warmly. "Ah… but don't thank me yet. I have to prepare to open a gate. You see… not everyone is able to open dimensional gates. Only the Hokage can open them easily, and only a selective few who has trained for many years could to, but not as freely as the Hokage. Most gate openers are able to open ones to other places in certain distances on this world. It takes a lot more energy and time to open a dimension gate to another world. Most people aren't allowed to." He pointed out. The blonde's face fell slightly, feeling guilty.

A hand was placed on Naruto's head. "But that's okay. Give me three hours, and you'll be able to come back here. But, there's a catch." The blonde blinked tilting his head. "We need to open the gate at the place where you came from. It will be easier to open that gate, because it's still a bit weakened at the area, and will most probably lead you back directly to the last place you were at, back at your home." Iruka replied. The blonde slowly nodded, and smiled in understanding.

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. "Well now, why don't you show him around, Sasuke? I'm sure Naruto would like that, while waiting for Iruka to prepare." He stood up, looking down at his apprentice. "Plus, I think you need to spend time with the cutie before her goes away, ne?" He winked at the boy.

Sasuke glared at the man, hard. If Kakashi hasn't grown into his glares, he could have broken down in fear like all others, but he was one of the few that weren't affected by it. He just giggled, and ushered the two out the house. Naruto was blinking with confusion and innocence. The gray haired man winked at them. "Be back here in two hours, then we'll be going to… was it the Uchiha Forest?" The raven-haired boy nodded, still glaring at the man. "Okay. Have fun!" He chirped before closing the door on their faces.

0000000

The raven-haired boy looked around the streets, and inwardly sighed in relief. He looked back to see the short blonde haired boy looking up at the buildings, gaping in awe. Sasuke smiled to himself, seeing the cute expression the boy had. Suddenly his expression fell. "Oi! Dobe, let's go get something to eat. You should try their food around here, if it's different from the one back at your home."

Naruto snapped out from his wonderment, and glared at the older boy. "I'm not a dobe!" Sasuke turned away from him, walking off down the streets, smirking, with the blonde in tow. "Hey! What's the Uchiha Forest?" The blonde suddenly asked.

The older boy stopped in his tracks, causing the blonde to lightly run into the taller one. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Come on, I know where a good restaurant is at." He took the small boy's hand and led him through the place. Naruto blinked his eyes, staring at the back of the boy's head. 'Is… something wrong with Sasuke? Why does it feel like he's…' He furrowed his brow, frowning.

They were sitting comfortably outside of a small café. Naruto felt like he was in heaven. He got a taste of a really sweet treat that he had never seen before, that was very bright, with an exotic drink. He couldn't pronounce the name, but he loved them. Sasuke watched the boy enjoy himself, smiling to himself, but then his face fell. He leaned his chin on his propped hand, and stared out at the busy streets. It looked like they were preparing for the festival.

"Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy didn't move from his spot, but his eyes turned to the blue-eyed boy. Naruto looked sad, causing his hear to clench at his expression. "…Is… is something the matter?" He asked, a bit quietly. "You seem… different than before…. After we visited Iruka-san and Kakashi-san…"

Sasuke shook his head, and turned his attention back to the people. The blonde bowed his head, and started to poke at the tart with his fork. 'Maybe it's because…' The boy placed down the fork, and looked at the passer-bys. "Sasuke… even though I have only met you for a few hours… I feel like I've known you for a long time. I may not know you really, but… there is something that makes me… like… connect to you. I don't know, but it's really hard to explain." He said softly.

The older boy glanced at the blonde. "But I will truly miss you." He said, turning his head, and smiling up at him. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, a rush of heat going to his cheeks. "You are like the first… friend I ever had."

"…Naruto…"

The blonde opened his bright blue eyes, tears glistening in them. Sasuke froze. "I don't want to go… but then… my family would be worried… they are kind of… over protective of me. But I promise I'll find a way back here, to visit you, okay?"

"…You… promise?"

Naruto nodded, smiling brightly. "Yup!" The raven-haired boy gave a small smile, and he took the boy's hand. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke that appeared before the boy, freaking out the poor blonde.

"Yo!"

0000000

((Ha! Ha! Ha! Well, this ending sucked. I needed to end this chapter, but I didn't know how to. I can't just let Naruto leave when he just met Sasuke! That's not cool! So I'm kind of extending it to the next chapter. My mind isn't working well, with finals and all. So the relationship building is kind of fast… but Naruto being himself will be very oblivious. Oh, how I love Uke!Naruto. Things will get more complicated later, so you'll just have to sit back and wait for what will happen next. I'm still continuing on Aoginozomi Amanohara and focusing primarily on it. So it will be a while until I update it. Please review!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	3. Just Some Dream?

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**III.** Just Some Dream?  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

_The blonde opened his bright blue eyes, tears glistening in them. Sasuke froze. "I don't want to go… but then… my family would be worried… they are kind of… over protective of me. But I promise I'll find a way back here, to visit you, okay?"_

"…_You… promise?"_

_Naruto nodded, smiling brightly. "Yup!" The raven-haired boy gave a small smile, and he took the boy's hand. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke that appeared before the boy, freaking out the poor blonde._

"_Yo!"_

0000000

Sasuke glared at the silver haired man while holding on to the frightened blond in his arms. Kakashi was grinning widely behind his mask, looking innocent. "What do you want Kakashi?" He growled.

The silver haired man raised up his hands in defense. "Easy there dog-boy." The raven-haired boy glared at the man harder. "Iruka is ready, so we should be heading back to the house and get our selves to the forest." The man said.

Sasuke bowed his head, while Naruto's eye lighted up at the thought of going home. '_What's wrong with me? I have only met him for a few hours, and now I'm attached to him? I can't be… I can never… but…_' He glanced at the boy, who turned his head, and smiled up at him. '_He said I was his first friend… He's mine too…_'

0000000

"So, don't forget us, ne?"

Naruto hugged the gray haired man, even though he's only known him for hours. The blonde didn't mind. These were nice people, and didn't judge him based on looks and his name. They didn't instantly reject him. He can finally say he has made friends. '_But… what if all of this was a…_' He glanced at Sasuke, and felt gloom wash over him. '_No! It's not a dream! It has to be real!_'

"Don't worry, I won't." He ran up to the brunette man and hugged him. Iruka to him was especially nice, and he seemed to grow attached to the man, even in a few hours. "I'll find a way to come back, I promise!" He smiled at the two men.

Then he turned around and faced the raven-haired boy. He smiled shyly. "Thank you for everything, Sasuke. I only wished that we could have gotten to know each other more. I'll try to come back, and then maybe we could hang out more." He said softly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and reached out to take the boy's wrist. He pulled the boy to him, and embraced him. The blonde blushed deeply, but returned the hug. "No, thank you for being my friend." He whispered. He pushed back, and took the boy's hand. He placed something inside it, and closed it, squeezing the hand. "Take care of that for me. It was my mother's. This way… you'll have to come back, okay?" Naruto looked up at the older boy, and smiled brightly.

"I promise!"

Iruka smiled at the scene, but felt bad for breaking it. "You should get going now." He said, as the boys turned towards him. The brunette man closed his eyes, and waved his arms out wide. His lips were moving, chanting in a dead language. Then there was a flash of light, and the man furrowed his brows. Then the portal was open, showing a view of the recognizable estate that Naruto was currently residing in.

"That's my home." He whispered, nearing the portal.

Iruka gritted his teeth, using a lot of power to keep the gate open. It was draining, but the man held it. "Please hurry Naruto-kun. I can't keep it up much longer."

The blonde boy nodded, and gave one last hug to the raven-haired boy. He then ran towards the gate, taking one last look at the three kind people he met. "Thank you…" He whispered, before he was gone along with the gate.

Kakashi quickly caught the brunette man before he fell to the ground. "That must have taken a lot of your chakra."

"Opening dimensional gates is dangerous. It takes a lot of concentration, chakra, and the proper training to open them. That is why, if gates are opened incorrectly, they would die. That is why people have to be certified and ask permission to be able to open gates." The man said, a bit out of breath. Then looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, staring at the spot they last saw the blonde boy.

0000000

Groaning, he shifted a little. Suddenly his blue eyes snapped open, and he shot up into a sitting position. He was gasping for air. Soon his vision became clear, and he looked around at the familiar surroundings. '_I'm… I'm in my room. That means I'm…_'

"Glad to see you're awake."

The blonde boy jumped at the voice, and turned his head to see his recognizable brother. "Gaara!" Then the boy launched himself towards the older boy, and hugged him tightly.

The red haired boy raised a brow at the boy's sudden affection. His eyes softened and he patted the boy's back. "You are okay." He stated, not as a question. But the blonde nodded into his chest anyways. "If Sakura came back and found you unconscious before me, I'd be in trouble."

Naruto pulled back, and looked up at his older brother. "Found me, unconscious?"

Gaara sat down on the boy's bed. "You didn't come down for lunch. So I found you lying there on the library floor." Naruto blinked his eyes. '_Lunch? Then that means… not that much time has passed when I was…_' He gazed back up at his brother, and shrank back a bit. "What happened? It looked like someone attacked you." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

The blonde got nervous. '_Should I tell him? But…_' He bit his lip. He then scratched his nose, out of nervousness. Gaara's gaze got more intense as he recognized the boy's nervousness. Naruto opened his mouth, but the opening of his bedroom door saved him from further discussion. "Hey there! It's dinner time, but neither of you came down." Called out their sister from the door.

Sakura walked in the room, and tilted her head slightly, staring at the scene before her. She frowned, and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay… what happened?" She demanded in a lower tone. Naruto froze as her older siblings stared at him. '_Um…_'

0000000

It was simple, but beautiful and elegant in its own way. It was a silver feather like pedant, with a little blue gem sitting at the base of the feather that hung off the black cord. And there were white-gold linings on it. Naruto stared at it, not paying attention in class. The petite boy sat at the back corner of the room, beside the window. Everyone ignores him, as he ignores them.

He told his siblings about that other world, and the people he met, especially Sasuke. They didn't believe him, thinking that he probably fell asleep while reading one of his novels, and dreamt about it. The next day, the boy found the pendant hanging around his neck, and remembered that Sasuke had given it to him, so that he would bringing it back to him one day. Naruto then knew it wasn't a dream. Then he went back to the library in the estate, but he couldn't find that book that had brought him to that other world.

Soon, the siblings had to go to their new school, as the winter break was over, and it was a new year. The school they are attending is a private school that was known for its high standards and rather intelligent students. Sakura dubbed it the school for spoiled rich kids. They had to wear the standard black uniforms, and Sakura, being the rebellious one didn't want to wear the girl's uniform with the very short and 'slutty' skirt. She compromised in wearing the male's uniform, but she touched it up to match her style. Gaara didn't really care for anything, and Naruto didn't mind at all.

"Uzumaki-kun."

The blonde haired boy blinked his eyes, and looked up at his teacher. He shrank back in his chair, blushing slightly. His math teacher is a woman, and was slightly mad for he wasn't paying attention. The bell rang, and Naruto sighed out in relief. He got up to run out with the rest of the students, but was stopped by his teacher.

The woman sighed, and pushed up her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Uzumaki-kun, I know how well you are doing in all your classes. You are one of the top students in your grade, but would it kill you to maybe pay attention once in awhile?"

Naruto bowed his head. "Sorry…"

The woman placed a hand on her hip. "I know you're a hard working student, and I admire that in a student. It's just, I'm a picky person and I get really irritated when a student doesn't act like they are really paying attention. Maybe, You should approach a different method, and not make it so obvious." The blonde boy looked up at the teacher, blinking his eyes in confusion. The woman chuckled, and patted his shoulder. "Don't make it a habit, okay? Now off you go. You wouldn't want to miss your lunch period."

The boy oddly eyed the teacher, and ran out of the room, only to be tugged to the side. Naruto widened his eyes and turned his head. "And where is Naru-chan going? You promised you'd eat lunch with me."

He blinked his eyes, and recognized the pouting girl before him. It was his cousin, Temari, who was older than his brother and sister by a year. The girl lived near by to Tsunade, and she with her brother and father were also rich, that is why they attended this expensive private school. The last time he's seen his cousins was in a family reunion two years ago. That time, Tsunade couldn't attend and was quiet a busy woman. But they did attend the winder ball that Tsunade threw, in honor of the holiday season and the welcoming of the Uzumaki siblings.

The boy blushed. "Oh, sorry Temari-neechan. I forgot." The older girl laughed at the boy, cooing him for he was really cute. The teen was very popular around the school, and most people were afraid of her. One, she is scary when she is mad, and can be bossy, and two, her father is a government official of the city, and they were very rich, but not as close to Tsunade.

When Naruto got home, with his brother and sister, he went straight to finishing his homework, right before dinner. After showering, the boy spent the rest of his night in the library, reading books. Sakura and Gaara were there as well, using some of the books there as resources for their homework.

Naruto yawned a bit to loudly, after finishing the novel he was reading. He smiled with satisfaction. "You know, Otouto-chan, if you're sleepy, why not go to bed." Said his pink haired sister; staring at him from the desk she was working on. "It's almost midnight."

The blonde stood up from the couch in the library, and stretched out. He picked up his book, and went to return it. Suddenly something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw the recognizable big and old book, lying on the table near by. His eyes widened, and he quickly picked it up. "Neechan!" He ran up to the girl, and slammed the book down in front of her.

The girl jumped slightly, and look up frowning at her younger brother. "Naruto! Don't do that! And I was doing my homework."

"No look! It's the book I told you about!" He said excitingly. He turned around to face his older brother. "Niisan! Come look!" The red hair boy looked up at the blonde, and raised a brow. He sighed, and stood up from his seat, walking over to them. He crossed his arms, and had a look that told the boy 'It better be good.'

The pink haired girl turned the book around, so that it was upright for her. She furrowed her brows, seeing no title on it. She shrugged her shoulders, and pulled out the leather that closed the book together. She opened it to the first page, and squinted her eyes. "What the heck is this? That is not a recognizable writing I know of." She looked up at her younger brother and frowned. "You are bothering us, for this?"

The boy blinked his eyes, and lowered his gaze, feeling bad. "I guess… nothing is going to happen…" He turned around, slowly walking away in disappointment.

Sakura sighed, and brought a hand up to rub the temples of her head. "Naruto…"

"What's that?" The pink haired girl fluttered opened her eyes when her twin spoke out. The girl glanced down and suddenly looking puzzled. Gaara walked around the table, and leaned close, over his sister's shoulder. "When all things are lost, go seek… Rakuen…"

Naruto suddenly froze on his spot. He turned around to see his older siblings staring at the book in surprise. "Where a world is torn… and the only… hope is with a… Shugorei? Fight to seek Rakuen… and save the world from… utter… destruction?" Sakura looked up from the book and narrowed her eyes. "What the heck is this, Naruto? Where did you find it?"

The blonde went to walk up to them, but was pushed back as a flash of light came from the book. The twins were also thrown back, looking up at the book with shock. The pages started to turn as unknown winds swirled around it fiercely. Naruto stood up, trying to walk over to his brother and sister.

"What the hell is going on?" shrieked Sakura through the harsh winds. It was like an indoor twister in the library, but instead of sucking them in, it was slightly pushing them away. Gaara looked up to see a picture of some city of a sort, with words forming upon it.

"Konohakagure…" He whispered. Then the winds stopped, and Naruto quickly ran up to the book, staring into the picture of the city. '_It's a gate! This is my chance to see Sasuke again!_' He reached out his hand to touch the light, but he was held back. The boy turned his head and saw Gaara holding his arm back. "You don't even know what's going on. This could be dangerous."

"But… I've been there before. I'll be fine. And Sasuke is waiting for me!" He pleaded. The red haired boy stared at his brother's blue eyes, and he sighed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you, to where ever it is." He replied.

Sakura rushed up to their sides. "I'm coming to!" She clutched on to her younger brother's arm. "At least this beats doing homework." She chided. Naruto beamed at the two, and reached out to the light. Soon it sucked them in, and the light got brighter.

0000000

"Agh… My head…" Slowly sitting up, the pink haired girl groaned, holding on to her head. "That will be the last time I'm going through any anonymous lights…"

"Neechan! You're okay!"

Sakura blinked open her eyes, and turned her head to see Naruto running up to her, with Gaara trailing behind. The girl finally got a good look at her surroundings. They weren't in the library anymore, nor were they in any familiar place. They were in the middle of the woods, and it kind of freaked her out. '_Then the kid wasn't lying when he said he went into a different world… unless… I'm dreaming…_' She looked around again, and was met with the worried blue eyes of his younger brother. '_I mean… I've been working hard on that research paper… I guess I fell asleep on it…_'

"Is something wrong, Neechan?" He tilted his head slightly, frowning a bit.

The girl shook her head, and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." She stood up from her spot, and dusted her self. "Where are we?"

Gaara had his arms crossed, looking around the place. "That's what I like to know."

Naruto bounced up, smiling widely. "Ne, don't worry! This isn't a dream!" He pointed out. He then went between the twins, and pinched them, causing a reaction from the two. They glared at their younger brother. "And… my guess is we could be in the Uchiha Forest. That's where I landed when I first came here." He said, walking around the clearing.

He looked up at the darkening sky, as the sun in this world was setting. "I wonder which direction Konoha is at…" The two stared at the boy, confused and a bit worried for him. Then the boy stopped, and pointed out at one direction. "There! Let's go there!"

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Are you sure it's in that direction… where ever it is we are going?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not really, but my instincts tell me to go that way." Then he disappeared through the thick foliage. Sakura slightly panicked and chased after the boy. Gaara sighed inwardly, and followed behind.

After hours of walking at one direction, and complaining from the only female, they've come across an opened area. There before them was a fallen structure of a temple. There were many ruins and broken stones. Moss and vines grew over them, making the place look ancient and abandoned for years. Naruto didn't recognize this temple as the same one that he last been to.

It was all ready nighttime, and the three decided to camp in the temple, and rest there for the night. They set up a fire, and were lying around it for warmth, though it wasn't that cold out. Sakura was sitting up, leaning against the wall, with Naruto laying his head on her lap, sleeping soundly. The girl absentmindedly played with the boy's soft tresses of golden hair. She stared out to the night sky, which oddly had three moons. Gaara sat at the opposite side, as they stayed near the entrance to the temple. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and head bowed with his eyes closed. His twin sister knew he wasn't really asleep.

"This could be all just a dream… Naruto's stories were probably getting to my head…" The girl whispered. "But I feel bad for Naruto… he keeps talking about this friend of his… Sasuke? Maybe… maybe he desperately wanted a friend, and made him up… not that I don't really believe him."

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, watching the dancing embers before him. "I don't think this is a dream. No matter how many times I tell my self to wake up, I'm not back at Obasan's estate. And… I never do dream, and I wouldn't be sleeping this deeply." He said in his low tone.

Sakura bit her lip. "You're right. It's just hard to believe we're in this… strange world. Do you think… we'd be able to go home?"

"I don't want to." The pink haired girl shot her head up and stared at her brother with wide eyes. The red haired boy just shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing left for me back there anyways."

"But what about Tsunade-obasan. She seems to care for us…" She bowed her head, staring at the blonde boy laying his head on her lap. '_But he's right… there's nothing for us there… I guess… if Naruto did come to this world… he only came back because of us…_'

Gaara turned his head, staring at the night area that was lighted up by the three moons. "We finally got our wish to start over… and this is our chance." He whispered deeply. Sakura stared at her serene twin. '_It's true… but I thought we'd start over when we started to live with Tsunade-obasan… what about her? During our short stay with her… I've grown to care for her as if she was like… a… mother…_' She combed back the golden bangs from Naruto's face. '_What would you decide, otouto?_' She closed her teal eyes, and let sleep consume her.

0000000

When morning came, Naruto was surprised to find himself awake first. He had hard time waking his older siblings, for they were moodier and irritated that usual. The blonde left the two to wake up fully in search for food close by. He spotted a tree bearing strange looking fruits. He thought them harmless, and brought it back to their little campsite. After eating the 'fruit' that tasted like strawberries tough it looked like an orange-colored pear, they decided to explore what was inside the temple.

They came across many of those strange symbols, which glowed in a soft blue, lighting up the passages. Then they came across giant room; where a single beam of light shot down upon tall pedestal with two floating stones in the center. Naruto and Sakura neared it cautiously, observing it.

"They're so pretty." Awed the blonde boy, reaching up to touch them. But Sakura slapped the boy's hand back.

"Don't touch them. Something bad might happen!" She reprimanded. The boy pouted.

Gaara stared at the strange inscriptions on the walls around the place that hid behind the moss and growing vines. He neared the wall, and tugged at the vines. The two bickering siblings turned their heads curiously at the eldest. "What are you doing, Gaara?"

The boy shrugged, and dusted the wall, staring at the wall. "Wondering what these things mean."

"Could be some ancient writing or something." Thought the blonde.

"Or, it's their type of writing in this world." Pointed out Sakura, all knowing. The blonde stuck his tongue his sister. The girl growled, and grabbed the boy into a headlock, messing with his already messy hair.

Gaara sigh inwardly, rolling his eyes. Then he stared up at the two stones, and saw the red one pulsing. He furrowed his brows, nearing the pedestal. There was a big pulse coming from the red one, causing everything around him to suddenly become silent. He glanced at his siblings, but couldn't hear their little loud banter. He turned his head and stared at the stone. It became to glow, and a piercing sound emitted from it, calling him.

Naruto blinked his eyes. "Eh? What is Gaara doing?"

Sakura looked up, still having her little brother in a headlock. She let the boy go, and ran up to him, to stop him. "No! Gaara, what are you doing! Don't-" But her head missed his hand, and they both touch each stone simultaneously. A burst of light pushed the two back, and a fierce wind encircled the pedestal. It was like what happened in the library with the book.

"Ah! What did you guys do?" shrieked the blonde, being pushed up against the wall. The twins were also being pressed up against the walls of the room. They all shielded their eyes, blocking them from the flying debris circulating in the place.

With a big pulse, the winds stopped, and everything dropped to the ground, especially the three siblings. Sakura was coughing, while Naruto groaned. Gaara sat up, and stared back at the center. Then two stoned floated about and got off from its perch over the pedestal. The light from the stones shined brightly, and took shape of two unknown figures. When the light died off, it revealed two people, looking no older than they did.

One was a petite girl, with smooth milky skin. She had short bluish-black hair, and was dressed in odd lavender and dark purple robes. The other one was a tall boy, who could be mistaken as a female at first glance, with long raven-hair, and pale skin. He wore dark gray and black robes. When the two touched ground, they lifted their heads, and slowly opened their eyes to see a pair of milky pale eyes.

The three siblings stared, speechless. Gaara blinked his eyes, regaining composure and placing on his apathetic mask. He stood up, crossing his arms. "Who are you?" He asked in his deep voice. Naruto got up, helping out his older sister, and they neared the red haired boy.

The raven-haired boy grunted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. To the younger siblings, the guy reminded them of their older brother. The bluish haired girl brought up her hands, blushing slightly. "W-w-we have b-been w-waiting for y-y-you…S-Sakura-sama… G-Gaara-sama…"

Naruto blinked his eyes, and looked at his older siblings. "You know their names?"

The raven-haired boy then spoke, but he didn't lift his head or open his eyes to look at them. "We are their Shugorei."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Guardian Spirit? What do you mean?"

The bluish haired girl bowed her head slightly, hiding behind her fiddling hands. "I-It is fate… w-we've been waiting for the d-day that you'd come here. Y-you have the m-mark of t-the Senmin on y-you arm." She pointed at the pink haired girl's left arm.

Sakura raised a brow, and lifted her left arm. Then on her forearm, there was a dark design that covered her forearm, and in the center was an open spot, with a strange symbol on it. The girl freaked out. "Gah! When this get on my arm?" Then it slowly disappeared. The pink haired girl looked up at the two pale-eyed teens. "What the heck?"

"That's the mark of Senmin, and that symbol at the center is our mark. The mark of the Hyuuga, your Shugorei." The raven-haired boy lifted his left hand, and showed the back of his hand. There was a brief show of the same symbol on his hand. The girl also showed hers as well. Gaara lifted his dark sleeve, and had the same mark as his sister.

Naruto stared in awe. "No way. That's so cool!" He neared his brother, and grabbed his arm, staring at the mark. "I wish I had this Shugorei…" Then the mark on the older boy's arms disappeared. Gaara pulled back his arm, and looked up at the two pale-eyed teens.

"You know our names, but we don't know yours." The red haired boy said, looking at them.

The bluish haired girl blushed. "I am Hyuuga Hinata. And this is my twin brother… Hyuuga Neji." She said shyly.

"Wow! Twins like Sakura and Gaara. That's so weird!" mused the blonde boy.

Sakura was having a hard time believing this all. She looked up at the twins, and took in a deep breath. '_Okay… I want to wake up from this bizarre dream now. This is all too much! Shugorei, Senmin, Konohakagure…. I don't understand._' The pink haired girl nearly freaked out as Hinata suddenly appeared by her side. The bluish haired girl blushed, fiddling with her fingers. "S-Sorry… B-but it's okay S-Sakura-sama… I-I'll help you understand s-some things…" She said shyly.

The pink haired girl looked down at the petite girl beside her. "Um… don't be so formal. And I don't think I like this honorific stuff. But Sakura is just fine." She told the girl who was her 'Guardian Spirit'. '_Guardian Spirit for what?_'

"To find Rakuen." Hinata replied out loud. Sakura blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Eh?" The pink haired girl blinked her eyes. '_C-Can she… can she read my mind?_'

Hinata bowed her head. "Um… I-it's part of… the bond that I can be able… to do that." Her voice was small. The pink haired girl freaked out, and fainted. Hinata blushed deeply red, and Naruto stared at his sister, blinking his blue eyes in confusion.

Neji sighed, and walked up to his sister. "Come, let's go to the Hyuuga Mansion." Gaara picked up his sister, and followed the Hyuuga twins out of the temple. Naruto trailed closely behind. '_Then… this isn't the Uchiha Forest… I'll have to ask them if they know where Konoha is at._' The blonde thought.

0000000

The mansion was huge, but not as big as the one that they were living in. The design of the place was like an old fashion Japanese house. The Uzumaki siblings did once lived with a relative who had the old fashion house, but it was still running as if it was new, like this mansion. It was empty, and no one was in it. Sakura was settled in one of the many rooms, with Hinata by her side. Neji led them to the living room, and offered tea and sweets for the honorable guests.

"Senmin are the chosen ones from the gods." Gaara raised a brow, and Naruto looked up, with a cookie in his mouth. "They have this special gift, and powerful chakra. They are given a Shugorei, because they are not able to fight for themselves. So their Shugorei fight for them. The more chakra the Senmin has, the stronger the Shugorei. The Senmin is in command of the fighting Shugorei. They cast Jutsus that the Shugorei enacts. The more powerful the jutsu the Senmin knows of, the stronger the Shugorei. That is how it is here in this world." Neji took a sip of his tea, his eyes closed.

"A Senmin's mission in life is to find Rakuen, to bring peace to the lands. Shugorei protects the Senmin, and help them achieve their goal. There is a terrible darkness that causes devastation to the world, and it once did destroy most of the world. But one Senmin did find Rakuen and saved the world not too long ago." Naruto tilted his head. Neji opened his eyes, and stared at the boy before him.

"So… we can't go back home until we find Rakuen, or until this darkness is destroyed." Stated Gaara. The raven-haired boy nodded.

The blonde boy furrowed his brows. "But… I thought you said that this darkness was destroyed not too long ago."

Neji glanced at the boy. "Fifty years… it somehow finds its way back to this world, and picks a victim to possess, the one with the darkest heart. It is very powerful, and the only way you can defeat it, is finding Rakuen."

Naruto snorted. "Then it's a waste always having to find Rakuen, if it keep returning. What good is that?" Gaara hit the boy upside his head. The blonde pouted.

Neji closed his eyes. "That's just the way things go. It's all played by the fate of the gods." He replied. The blonde bit his lip to keep back a retort.

Hinata appeared, and smiled at them shyly. "Um… if y-y-you want, w-we can s-s-spend the night here, and s-start our journey t-tomorrow. We… we need all the r-r-rest we can get…" The two Hyuugas looked at the red haired boy. He just shrugged in reply.

0000000

'_Tomorrow we're going to Konoha._' The boy took out the pendant hiding in his shirt. He looked at it, and smiled. He clutched on to it, and stared out the window. He sat beside it, not really able to sleep yet.

When Sakura woke up, they tried to explain to the girl the same thing Neji told them about fate and all. The pink haired girl sighed out in defeat, accepting this whole ordeal. But she still thought of coming to this world as a dream, and will eventually wake up. They were all going to leave the Hyuuga Forest, and start out their journey as Senmin to Rakuen. They were going to drop by Konoha first, to get needed supplies and get acknowledged by the Hokage that they are Senmin with Shugorei. The Hyuuga twins tried to explain to them it was this process they had to go though, before leaving the territory of Konoha. It turns out that the Hyuuga forest is part of Konoha.

Naruto leaned his head on the edge of the window, and closed his blue eyes. '_This is really exciting, going to an adventure… like I've always dreamed of… I just wish that I saw Sasuke first, and give this back to him, like I promised._' He smiled and decided to go to bed.

0000000

((You didn't think I forgot this fic, did you? It's still alive; I'm just in a bit of a block for this fic. Anyways, I didn't really know how to end this chapter. I seriously wanted Gaara and Sakura in the story already, and place them in it. So this chapter turned out long… I also got Neji and Hinata in it. Hey, Gaara and Sakura are twins, why not make Neji and Hinata? It fits, yeah? And that whole explanation of that weird stuff was hard to think of. Ha! Ha! Ha! I seriously didn't know where this story would lead. Hope this plot is okay, and a bit more understanding. I want to also point out that Naruto acts different when he's around his ssiter and brother. Just wanted to let you know in case...

So, will Naruto meet Sasuke again? Will Gaara and Sakura, 'the chosen ones', find Rakuen? Will the go back home? Do they even want to go back home? What's really going on? You'll just have to find out next time. Thank you all for your reviews. I don't mind if you have any suggestions. Please Review!))

**Ages:  
**Naruto- 15  
Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata- 16  
Don't really care for the others right now. These guys are mostly the main characters. And basically, everyone will be older than Naruto. Why? Because I like it like that, dunno.


	4. One Surprise After the Other

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**IV.** One Surprsie After the Other.  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

_Naruto has returned to his own world, thinking of his little adventure as just a dream, but the pendant that Sasuke left with him proved it wrong. After finding that book again, the blonde got transported back to that other world, but this time with his older siblings, Gaara and Sakura. There they landed in the Hyuuga Forest, and met with their Shugorei (Guardian Spirit). They met with their fate as a Senmin (Chosen One), and have to find Rakuen to be able to go back home and save the strange world._

0000000

"This is Konoha? It's pretty big… I mean… I've never seen buildings as tall as that one!" Awed the pink haired girl, as she pointed at the tall and huge structure that stood at the very center of the city. The five teens were standing near the entrance of the capital city of the fire country.

Hinata, the petite girl, looked at the direction her Mistress pointed at. "T-that is the H-Hokage T-Tower…."

Neji, the older twin with long dark hair, tilted his head slightly, his arms crossed over his chest. "That is where we need to head first." Gaara, his Master, nodded his head, and let his Shugorei lead the way with the bluish haired girl.

"Um…" The four turned their heads to the youngest of the group. Naruto blushed a bit as all eyes were on him. "Is it… okay if I… meet you somewhere?" He asked a bit timidly.

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Why? Where are you going?" Her big sister instincts were kicking in.

Naruto bit his lip, and bowed his head. "Um… you see… I kind of have been here before… and I want to see if someone was here… I know where they live… and…"

Gaara raised a brow. Sakura frowned slightly. "But… you can-"

The older twin waved a hand to his younger brother. "You can go." Sakura widened her eyes, and looked at her twin, glaring at him.

Naruto beamed widely. Hinata brought a hand up, covering her mouth slightly. "Um… w-where is it… y-you are going, N-Naruto-kun?"

The blonde tilted his head and smiled. "It's at the Elite District."

Hinata raised her brows and surprise. "Elite District?" She then blushed. "Maybe… w-we can meet there… a-at the e-entrance…" Naruto beamed at the girl, and she blushed again.

Gaara turned to his partner. "Will it take long?"

Neji shrugged. "It will most likely take about a few hours, I'm not really sure."

Sakura glanced as her twin, but Gaara shrugged his shoulders, and walked down the steps, his guardian walking closely behind him. Hinata turned towards her Mistress, and Sakura sighed in defeat. She turned to her baby brother. "You better be careful." She reached out and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. Naruto blushed and glared lightly. Sakura smiled, and left, with her guardian beside her. They followed after their brothers.

The blonde smiled widely, and walked down the streets, towards the Business District. Though it was weeks since he last been in Konoha, and have only walked around the city in a day, it was like he knew the place by heart. He often dreamed of walking in the city again, with his first friend. He unconsciously grasped the pendant hanging off his neck.

He careful passed by the people, who gave him such odd looks, unlike last time. He was grateful that Hinata suggested that the Uzumaki siblings should changed into better clothing that was suited to their own world. Since Naruto was sort of in the small side, even for his age, though a bit taller than the petite Hyuuga, he wore some of Hinata's robes. Embarrassing, as it is to wear some girl robes, the boy was a bit relieved that it wasn't too girl, and pretty loose. He thought of buying a different robe that wasn't suited for girls. He blushed lightly when he caught some males eyeing him.

The boy thought of walking a bit quickly to the Elite district, but bumped into something, causing him to fall to the ground on his bottom. He rubbed his head, and looked up. "Sorry…"

There in front of him was a tall girl, who looked about the same age as his sister. She had long pale blonde hair, up in a high ponytail, and with pale blue eyes. She wore tight lavender clothing that was a bit showy, as in her long legs and navel. The style was outlandish, not common in his world, but it was most likely here in this world. The girl saw the poor boy on the ground. "Oh no, I'm the one that should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She helped the small boy up, and was a bit surprised on how small he was. Actually, she honestly thought the boy was a girl at first, until he thanked her, embarrassed. He corrected her on him really being a male. And the robes he wore weren't helping.

"Tch. Some smart person you are, Ino."

The blonde girl turned around and instantly glared at the offender. "Shika-kun, you're so mean to me! And I'm so supposed to be your Senmin!"

Naruto blinked his eyes at the tall guy, with brown hair up in a high ponytail that made him look almost like he had a pineapple head. His eyes were a bit half-lidded, like he was about to fall asleep anytime. He too wore the foreign clothing of this world. The older boy snorted, and crossed his arms. "Too troublesome."

"Hey! You forgot about me!" The two older teen turned their heads too see a rather large person running up to them with a bag of chips in his hands.

Ino sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. "I can't believe I got stuck with you guys as me Shugorei. A lazy bum, and a person who eats non-stop."

Shikamaru grunted. "It's not like we wanted you as our Senmin, either. So bossy, and troublesome." The big one responded with the crunch of his chips in his mouth. Ino glared at him. Then suddenly the three turned their heads to the small blonde boy standing close to them. The lazy looking one raised a brow. "Who's the kid?"

Ino blushed, "Oh… um, he's the one I bumped into earlier. Sorry about that."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's okay. It was sort of my fault too." He laughed embarrassingly.

"You don't look that familiar to me. Are you new to the city?" asked the blonde girl.

Naruto blushed. "Well… I've been here once, but that was a long time ago… My sister and brother went to the Hokage Tower. Something about registering as Senmin and Shugorei… yeah…"

Ino raised her brows. "Really? What's the name of their Shugorei?" She asked.

"Well… my sister has Hyuuga Hinata, and my brother has Hyuuga Neji." Naruto replied.

The three older teens stared at him in shock. "Hyuuga huh? You're sister and brother has to be very powerful to acquire a Hyuuga as their Shugorei, especially the Twin Dragons." Shikamaru mused.

"Wouldn't want to face them in a battle." Replied the eating boy.

Ino rolled her eyes, and stuck her hand out. "Anyways, my name is Ino. These two here is Shikimaru and Chouji. Their my Shugorei…" She sounded as if she wasn't pleased with that.

The small boy took the girl's hand and shook it. "My name is Naruto." He smiled. He saw Shikimaru and Chouji widen their eyes and blushed slightly. Ino chuckled, and Naruto smile in embarrassment. _'Must have thought I was a girl too… darn it!_' He then looked up the tall girl, tilting his head and blinking his eyes. Ino thought the kid was cute. "Two? You can have two Shugorei?"

Ino smiled at the boy, and placed a hand on her hip. "Usually, starting Senmin has only one Shugorei. My family is special, having the ability to acquire two Shugorei at an early age. You'll need to be very powerful and have a large source of Chakra to be able to have two Guardians. It's a family trait of ours to have two Shugorei without that much chakra." She said proudly, her hands on her hips. "It just so happens I'm stuck with these two. They are the sons of my father's Shugorei."

Naruto was amazed. "Well, it's nice that you three know each other already, right?"

The blonde girl crossed her arms and pouted. "Yeah, but there was one Shugorei I really wanted, but unfortunately Senmin is only allowed two Shugorei ever."

Shikimaru snorted. "And we can't trade partners either. We're stuck for life." Ino stuck her tongue out at the ponytail boy.

Chouji raised a brow at the blonde boy. "Surely you've known all this. Don't they teach it in school? Unless… you don't have Chakra…"

Ino slapped a hand on the bigger boy's back. "Hey, don't be rude, Chouji. Naruto is just a kid still. It's not that time yet for him to be able to attain a Shugorei. You need to be around fifteen to be allowed to have one."

"But… I am fifteen." The blonde boy replied, blushing in embarrassment. The three then widened their eyes at the short boy.

Ino scratched her nose. "Well… I guess there isn't the right one for you yet. I mean, you do have some chakra in you. Maybe you'll find yours later in life." The girl replied, reassuringly.

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Um… can you help me?" The three older teens looked down at the boy. "Can you point me to the direction of the Elite District."

"Elite District? Why would you want to go there?" Questioned the lazy boy, Ino slapped him on the head for asking a rude question.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well… there is a friend of mine that lives there. I was going to visit him." He replied.

The blonde girl pointed to a direction. "Well, you'll find the gates to that district over there. Looks like we have to go. We'll be starting on our journey to Rakuen." The girl told the boy.

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Well, then, Ino-san. I guess we'll be meeting you sometime, if our paths cross." Naruto chirped. Ino smiled at the cute face, and nodded to the boy. They then walked away, with the blonde boy waving to them. "They were nice. I do hope we meet again…" He whispered to himself. Then the boy went walking towards the Elite District.

0000000

There was a knock on the door. The brunette man turned his head from the lunch he was making on the stove. He glanced at the cooking food, and placed a lid on top of it. He cleaned his hands and head for the door. '_I wonder who it is. Kakashi and Sasuke won't be coming back till late at night._' He wondered.

Iruka opened the door, and widened his eyes in surprise. There before him was the recognizable blonde boy, who didn't look as if he changed at all. He had the same messy and spiky golden locks with his big and innocent blue eyes. He was still petite and angelic looking. "Naruto…"

He was then suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. The man smiled at the small boy. "Iruka-san! I missed you!" The boy cried out.

His face softened. "I missed you too. It's bee a long time."

Naruto pulled back and tilted his head. "How long?"

"Nearly six months."

The blonde's eyes widened. "What? But… it's only been two weeks! Sure that's short, but it felt like a really long time."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Two weeks? Then… I guess our times are different. But I'm glad you came back, Naruto-kun." The blonde smiled widely. He then led the boy inside. He finished with the lunch he made, and the two ate together, talking with anything that came into mind. Naruto talked about his world to the man, which got him very interested.

"And this time I brought my sister and brother, Sakura and Gaara. And they are twins!" The blonde chirped.

Iruka raised a brow. "You did?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes and we came here the same way I did before, except this time, we landed in the Hyuuga forest."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Hyuuga?"

"Yeah! And guess what? Sakura and Gaara have Shugorei, the twin Hyuugas, Hinata and Neji! That's why they aren't with me. They went to the Hokage to register, or something like that. Iruka-san, can you tell me about this Senmin and Shugorei stuff? I wish I had one, because I ran into this girl, Ino, with her Shugorei. It's seems so cool!" He said excitedly and quite fast.

All Iruka could do was blink his eyes, trying to process all the blonde has said. He took a deep breath. "Hold on. You sister and brother has Shugorei, and went to the Hokage tower to register." The blonde nodded, looking a bit confused. "Well, you see, a Senmin and Shugorei need to be acknowledge as partners by the Hokage. This is because they need to be documented, or else they would be considered enemies to the country. This is a way to keep track on who is part of our nation. When the Hokage acknowledges you, then you're able to go on your journey to find Rakuen as a part of the Fire Country. It is sort of like a race between nations to find Rakuen. When one country representative find it, it is said that they get one wish for their country, and only a Hokage can be able to grant and ask for it, because they are like pure and linked to the gods."

Naruto blinked his eyes, nodding slowly. "Well… how do you get a Shugorei?" He asked.

Iruka leaned his chin on his hand. "It's like this first. Have you heard of chakra?" The boy nodded his head slowly, not really sure. "As you know, chakra is the energy that we use to be able to fight. There are two types of Chakra, the Senmin Chakra, and the Heishi Chakra. I am a Heishi. A Heishi is like a soldier for their nation. We get sent out on missions, for deeds to earn money and build up strength for the country. A Heishi can use his own chakra, and cast jutsus, or special techniques that need chakra. But, their chakra source isn't as strong as a Senmin's."

Naruto nodded, admiring the young man. "A Senmin has chakra, but they can't enact the jutsus they know of with their chakra. That is why they need a Shugorei, because they cannot fight for themselves. I'm not saying that Senmin are weak. It's just how they were structure by the gods. A Shugorei can fight, but they don't have chakra. They need a Senmin for chakra to enable them to fight and use jutsus. A Shugorei is used to amplify that power the Senmin has, that is why they are very powerful, but unfortunately, there isn't that many that are chosen to be a Senmin-Shugorei pair. There are only a few out there that are chosen by the gods. To get a Shugorei, you need to be born as a Senmin. You can't choose your partner. It's just a play of fate. Do you understand?"

The blonde boy blinked his eyes, and then nodded. Then he bowed his head. "Then… I can't be a Senmin?"

Iruka frowned sadly. "It's okay. I feel that you have chakra, but it's small. You might become a Heishi, that's still good. I can help you. I am an instructor in the Academy for the Heishi, Shugorei and Senmin here in Konoha." He said reassuringly.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Then, that means I could help Sakura and Gaara. I'll protect them." He announced cheerfully. Iruka smiled at the boy. "Ano… where is Kakashi-san and Sasuke?" He asked shyly.

Iruka smiled widely. "Well, they are out training in the Uchiha Forest. Kakashi is a Heishi, and Sasuke is a Shugorei. Usually powerful Clans are Shugorei, like the Uchihas and Hyuugas." He pointed out. "They are powerful, as in influence. They have great skills without the use of chakra. But they need a Senmin to be able to utilize the blood trait they carry. So they are picky on whom their Shugorei is." Naruto nodded his head listening. Then he glanced at the clock.

Naruto gasped lightly. "Ah! My sister and brother are probably waiting for me… I guess I have to go." He said a bit sadly. '_I guess… I wasn't able to see Sasuke again._' He stood up.

"Oh, why the rush? Why don't you bring your family and friends here? They can rest up here or something." Iruka offered kindly.

The boy smiled. "Okay. I'll have to find them first." The man led the boy to the door and watch him run off, promising that he'll be back.

Iruka smiled. "I hope Sasuke-kun and Kakashi would come home early…" He whispered.

0000000

"Some mission." A voice grumbled.

The silver haired man glanced at the boy beside him. He was his student, even though they were different in power. He was a Heisei, and the boy was a Shugorei. Sure the boy can't use any chakra, but he could still teach him some fighting moves, to build up his strength, defense and agility. It's to prepare him for the future, like all other Shugorei in the Academy, except he doesn't really train them.

Kakashi was a close family friend of the Uchihas. And when they were all murdered, the silver haired man took the responsibility to be the boy's guardian. "Well, be glad that we get to have a few days off. And, it wasn't as worse as the one we had last week." The man reminded the boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Kakashi's one eye watched the boy from the corner. He noticed how much different the raven-haired boy was, since Naruto left. Sure he was the non-emotional, and cold person before the blonde came. But, now he was way more than that. Well, Sasuke did show a bit emotion, only anger, annoyance and boredom. When that blonde was there, he saw something different in Sasuke. Like there was some kind of hope in the last Uchiha. Something there… it was hard to describe.

When they reached the small home in the elite district, Kakashi groaned, for having lost his own keys again. The teen reprimanded the man, and knocked on the door. It suddenly opened, revealing the big smiling face of the brunette that also lived in the house. "Oh! You're back-" Then his face fell. "Oh… Kakashi, Sasuke-kun. Welcome home." He said a little less enthusiastically than before.

Kakashi looked hurt. "You're not happy to see me?" He pouted from behind his mask.

Iruka shook his head. "No, I am happy to see you home early. It's just I thought you two were someone else." He said, allowing the two males to come in. he closed the door, and followed them to their cozy living room. Sasuke went to take a shower and rest a bit, while the silver haired man plopped down on to the couch.

"Oh? Who were you expecting to come here?" The older man asked.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, and the man bounced up happily towards the door. Kakashi raised a brow, and leaned a bit to see whom it was. He heard some laughter and voices. '_Who?_' Curious, the man stood up and walked over to take a peek, and saw five teens. '_From the Academy?_' He wondered.

It was no surprise that the young man was a bit popular at the Academy. He was one of the most favorite teachers there, and once in a while some of his students would come over. Other times, it would be mostly girls, and they would mostly come to see Sasuke, the ever-famous Uchiha.

"Iruka-san, this is my sister, Sakura, and my brother Gaara." That blonde boy… he looked oddly familiar. He was pointing to the pink haired girl and red haired boy behind him. "And those are their Shugorei."

The man smiled. "Hyuuga Neji and Hinata. They were old students of mine." He then allowed the five teens in. He glanced at the curious silver haired man standing in the way to the living room. "Kakashi, these were the guests I was expecting…"

Kakashi looked at the small blonde boy. Then his eyes curved in an upside-down U. "Why, if it isn't the cute little Naru-chan, coming to visit us!" He chirped happily.

The red haired boy, that was named Gaara and the older brother, glared at the man. So did the older sister, Sakura, but it wasn't as scary as Gaara's. The man looked a bit nervous. Iruka ushered the group into his house, letting them settle in. He then brought out some tea. The pink haired girl took her cup and sipped the odd purple tea. It tasted so much like green tea.

Sakura glanced at the kind young man. "Um… thank you so much for watching over my little brother when he was here for a while. This world is very different, and kind of scary. You're so very kind, Iruka-san."

The man smiled at the polite girl. "Actually, I wasn't the one watching over him. I was introduced to him by my other old student, who is currently living here with us, Kakashi and I."

The pink haired girl raised a brow. "Oh? Who was it that took care of him?"

The silver haired man smiled behind his mask. "Why, my student, Uchiha Sasuke." He chirped. The Hyuuga Twins stiffened, Gaara raised a brow at their reaction, and Sakura just tiled her head slightly.

"Oh! I remember. Naru-otouto keeps talking about him." The pink haired girl grinned widely at the small blush the blonde boy had on his whiskered cheeks. She clasped her hands together. "Is he here?" She wanted to meet the boy that made her brother blush. It was cute.

"Is who here?" questioned a voice. Everyone turned their head to see a raven-haired teen, enter the living room. He was overwhelmed at the sight of a lot of people present in the house. Then his eyes caught sight of familiar white-eyed people. He nodded to the female. "Hinata-san." Then he narrowed his eyes at the male. "Hyuuga…"

Neji narrowed his eyes as well. "Uchiha."

Hinata smiled. "S-Sasuke-kun…" The girl greeted.

Then the young Uchiha glanced at the other unfamiliar people in the room, a red head and a pink haired girl. He suddenly became uncomfortable at the look the girl was giving him. Then his eyes fell on the last person. His heart skipped a beat. The person didn't look a day old, with the same golden hair and bright blue eyes. He was as beautiful as an angel of his dreams. '_Naruto…_'

The blonde boy stood up from his seat and launched himself at the raven-haired boy. "Sasuke! I missed you!" The young Uchiha was trying really hard to suppress his emotions, seeing all the people in the room. He saw the amused look on Neji's eyes. The red haired guy was glaring at him for some reason, and the pink haired girl was gashing. Hinata blushed and was grinning widely. Iruka was smiling and Kakashi had this weird glint in his eyes. Sasuke looked down at the boy. "I told you I'd come back! And this time, I brought my sister and brother!"

Sasuke blinked his eyes and glanced at the two unknown people in the room. '_They are his sister and brother?_' He became uneasy when he caught the icy glare of the red head directed towards him. The blonde tugged on his arm, and he looked at the boy. "This is Sakura, and Gaara." He introduced.

The pink haired girl stood up, and took the raven-haired boy's hands. She was slightly blushing. '_No wonder Naruto loves to talk about him. He's really handsome… Awww… him and Naruto. It's so cute_!' Hinata nodded her head, giggling softly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sasuke. I've heard a lot about you from Naru-chan." Sasuke glanced at the blonde boy, seeing him blush. '_He looks cute that way…_' Realizing what he just thought of, the raven-haired boy tried hard to hide his own blush.

0000000

It was decided that they wouldn't leave Konoha until tomorrow. Naruto, his siblings and their Guardians were staying over at an inn nearby the Elite District. Iruka would have happily allowed the teens to stay over, but unfortunately the space was limited in his small house he shred with the silver haired man and the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan.

It was late at night, and Sasuke was out and about with the petite blonde boy. He listened to the boy talk endlessly about anything. He would listen, but he was distracted in watching the boy. Naruto was indeed a beautiful boy. He was smaller than average, and yet he had that feminine look. He's honestly never seen such golden hair or the bright blue eyes the boy had. He also looked adorable and so much more. The young Uchiha didn't even miss the warning and threatening looks he received from the boy's brother, along with his old rival that is now Gaara's Guardian. They did share a bond, and most likely Neji would feel the same way his master did. They were over protective of the boy, and so was Sakura, but not as much as her twin. He did get the opportunity to get to know a little of the siblings. Sakura was strange, and Gaara was scary.

"Here you go, Sasuke." The older boy blinked his eyes, and looked down at the blonde. He saw the boy's hand, and in it was the pendant he gave to the boy before he left. "I promised you that I would return it when I somehow find my way back here. I even took care of it." He chirped happily. The raven-haired boy looked at Naruto's small hand and saw the recognizable pendant that once was his mothers.

Sasuke pushed the boy's hand back. Naruto looked up at him in confusion. "Take care of it for a while longer?" The blonde boy tilted his head. "Just think of it as a symbol of our friendship, Naruto. Though you're far, I'll be right there beside you, okay? Then one day, when we will meet, I might ask to take it back, to make sure you're kept your promise." The blonde's expression softened, and he smiled at the older teen.

"Then I'll take very good care for it. I'll be in this world for some time, since I can't go home until Sakura and Gaara finish whatever task they have to finish here." Then he bowed his head. "But in honesty… I don't really think I want to go back to my world. I've never really had a real home before… well I did, that is until I turned six…" Then he shook his head and looked up at the teen with a wide smile. "I'm glad I've met you Sasuke. You're my true and real friend." Then the Uchiha cursed for blushing for the fifth time this day? No, he could have sworn it was less than that. '_Damnit… I'm not suppose to show emotions, but something about him makes me feel…_'

He then saw the small boy yawn. His expression softened. "We should get you back to your inn. You'd be waking up really early to leave on your journey."

Naruto tugged on his sleeve. "Would you be there to watch us go off?" The blonde questioned. Sasuke nodded, smiling to himself. The boy cheered, and they walked towards the inn.

0000000

As promised, Sasuke was there by the gate standing with Kakashi and Iruka, waving the small group off. Iruka looked down at the teens. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I will pray to the gods for your safe journey, and hope that maybe you will find Rakuen." The teens nodded.

Kakashi had and hand behind his head, scratching it. "Um… can I ask of a favor before you leave? Would you mind taking Sasuke with you, if it's no trouble at all? I mean… we can't let Naruto-kun here leave without his Shugorei after all."

They all widened their eyes, looking at the silver haired man. "WHAT?"

0000000

((What kind of ending is that? I had to end it somewhere, but I didn't know where. This chapter was rather long… So here's an update. I should have updated my other fic, but I couldn't. I was a bit stuck. Anyways, Kakashi is always the icebreaker, isn't he? Well sort of. What? You didn't expect Sasuke to be the Guardian of Naruto's? It was in chapter 2… there was a hint anyways, a bit giant one… I hope some of the explanations in here were understanding. I added a new status in the world, so that those with chakra and are not a Senmin or Shugorei were not left out. I also made the Ino-Shika-Chou gang show up. They will pop out sometime in the future! We'll just wait to see who else will show up surprisingly. So what will happen next? You'll just have to find out. The story is just building, and the real plot will be revealed soon… I think. Hope you liked this rushed chapter. Please review! And thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter!))

Just for your information:

**Senmin** (Chosen One)- _Has strong Chakra, but can't enact jutsus and special techniques. They command and control a Shugorei in battles. Have a strong defense, but they can't fight back._

**Shugorei** (Guardian)- _Has no chakra, but can enact the jutsus and special techniques with the help of a Senmin's Chakra. Can fight with out Chakra, but are very dependent on Senmin to utilize special fighting techniques._

**Heishi **(Fighter)- _A soldier that uses own Chakra, to utilize jutsus and other special techniques. They are strong, but their powers are not as strong as a Senmin-Shugorei pair._

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	5. The First Steps of a Journey

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**IV.** The First Steps of a Journey  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

_As promised, Sasuke was there by the gate standing with Kakashi and Iruka, waving the small group off. Iruka looked down at the teens. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I will pray to the gods for your safe journey, and hope that maybe you will find Rakuen." The teens nodded._

_Kakashi had and hand behind his head, scratching it. "Um… can I ask of a favor before you leave? Would you mind taking Sasuke with you, if it's no trouble at all? I mean… we can't let Naruto-kun here leave without his Shugorei after all."_

_They all widened their eyes, looking at the silver haired man. "WHAT?"_

0000000

There were all staring at the silver haired man with wide yes, speechless, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi nervously laughed to himself. "You see… you may not believe me, but I definitely looked into it, and it may be a last minute thing… But the Uchiha is definitely the guardian of this boy here." He patted the blonde's head, snapping him back to reality

"No way!" Gasped the pink haired girl. She then looked at her baby brother, then at the young Uchiha.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes way…" He then grabbed the small boy's arm, and pulled up his sleeve. "Concentrate really hard on the mark on your arm, Naruto."

The blonde blinked his eyes, and then furrowed his brows, obeying the man's orders. Then the dark markings that covered the boy's forearms appeared, the Mark of Senmin. The gray haired man pointed at the strange symbol on a certain spot, the spot when the Hyuuga Mark was at on the boy's older siblings' arms. "See that… that is the Uchiha symbol."

"But how? I would have known that I had my Senmin a long time ago." Questioned Sasuke. He didn't mind having his Chosen One, and he was especially ecstatic to find out it was Naruto, but the boy didn't like to be left out in the dark when it comes to himself.

Iruka furrowed his brows. "Well… maybe it was because, Naruto's chakra is very low, almost suppressed. No one could tell if he was a Senmin or a Heishi. Since his Chakra is hidden, so is the identification that you two are partners…"

Naruto furrowed his brows. '_Great… I'm weak… and I can't even help Sasuke out…_' His expression fell into a sad one. '_He probably doesn't want to be my partner…_'

The brunette man bit his lip. '_What I don't understand is why his chakra is being suppressed… There might be a seal upon the boy… but how did he get it?_' The man wondered. The same thing ran through the silver haired man's mind as well.

Sakura was squealing silently to herself. Hinata glanced at her mistress, sensing the excitement bubbling inside the pink haired girl. '_This will be the perfect opportunity to set my brother up with that Sasuke. Now, to only convince Gaara to cooperate. He wouldn't like the idea, because I can sense the animosity between him with Neji against Sasuke…_' Hinata blinked her eyes. "M-maybe… we sh-shouldn't tell our b-brothers…. about your p-plan." The petite girl whispered.

Te pink haired girl's face lightened up. "You're a genius." Hinata blushed at her Mistress's compliment. Sakura didn't care any longer whether her partner could hear her thoughts or not. At least she gets to share her thoughts with someone very trusting, and slightly shy to tell anyone else of her thoughts.

Kakashi placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "How about, Iruka and I take Naruto and Sasuke to the Hokage, to be acknowledged as Senmin-Shugorei partners. You four can relax, and browse around the shops. We won't be long." The man suggested. The Uzumaki twins were a little hesitant to leave their brother, but they agreed. Soon Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura gaped, blinking her wide teal eyes. "T-That's a jutsu… that only h-high class H-Heishi could u-use. I-it's like t-teleportation. W-We could be able to… l-learn that j-jutsu soon…" Hinata explained. The pink haired girl nodded. Then her Shugorei took the older girl's hand and dragged her to follow their brothers.

0000000

The blonde was in awe. He has always wondered what it was like inside the very tall tower that stood in the center of the city. It was like a giant palace, with grand halls, and red carpets. It was amazing, and there were not other words to describe such a place. It was even bigger that the estate he lived in that belonged to his super rich aunt. "The Hokage lives here?" He questioned.

Sasuke nodded, walking up beside the blonde boy. "Hai… The Hokage is the presiders of the Fire Country, the ruler. She takes charge on what goes on within Konoha, and within it's borders. Surely you know what a sovereign does. Do you not have some form of ruler in your world?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I know what a ruler is. They are called presidents or prime ministers of a country back home. But I thought it would be different. It seems your world is ruled of in a monarchy system. We no longer have that, but there is some form of monarch back in England…" He muttered to himself, slightly confusing the raven-haired boy beside him.

Then the two walked through the hall leading to the door of the Hokage's office, following the two older men, Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto could see masked people standing guard of each side of the door. Then there were big paintings of people hanging off the wall. "Those were the past Hokages of Konoha. We are on our Fifth Hokage, called Godaime. Currently, her picture is being done, and had yet to hang on the wall."

Naruto paused on one picture and widened his eyes. '_No way… is that-_'

"Naruto, Sasuke, the Hokage would wish to see you now." Iruka said softly, opening the door for the two boys. The two nodded and walked inside the giant office. Naruto had to gape again. '_It's as big as Tsunade-obasan's office room!_'

There at the center was a giant cheery wood desk. And sitting on the big and comfortable looking chair was the Hokage, dressed in its robes of white. The face was masked, and on the hat was the symbol of fire, signifying that it was the Hokage. Naruto watched as Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi bowed to the ruler of Konoha and Fire Country. The blonde blinked his eyes, and hurriedly imitated the action his friends did.

"So, these are the new Senmin-Shugorei pair?" Questioned the Hokage in a feminine voice. Standing beside her was another lady, dressed in a black outfit, much like the guards outside, and with a pig mask upon her face. "State your names, and your status."

Sasuke stood up first, knowing that Naruto wouldn't know what to do. "Uchiha Sasuke, Shugorei."

Naruto shyly stepped up, and talked in a more quieter and shy tone. "Uzumaki Naruto, Senmin?" Suddenly the two men behind the boys widened their eyes. '_Uzumaki?_' They looked up at their Hokage with questioning looks.

The blonde boy watched curiously, as the woman started to look through the big book in front of her. "Oh? What is this? It says here that you two have been registered as a Senmin-Shugorei pair for years already." She looked up at the two boys, who had a shock expression on their faces.

"That's impossible." Voiced out Iruka. "Naruto and Sasuke only met for one day a few months back, but Naruto had to go away, back home. It was only yesterday that he came back to Konoha. And we could have sensed that the two were already a pair." Sasuke nodded in agreement. The blonde didn't really understand anything, since he was foreign to this world.

"But the records never lie, and it was signed by the current Hokage of that time, ten years ago." The masked woman replied.

They looked her with incredulous expressions. Naruto shook his head. "Ten years ago? But… I don't even remember ever meeting Sasuke, or ever been in this world."

The woman raised a brow. "This world?"

The blonde slapped a hand on his mouth, his eyes widened. '_Damnit it, I forgot._' Sasuke sighed. "Apparently, Naruto isn't from this world, but from another one, that neighbors ours in dimension. I also do not recall ever meeting him before in my life."

The woman furrowed her brows, and observed the blonde boy. She suddenly stood up, and walked up to Naruto. The blonde boy froze, suddenly becoming nervous. It was as if the woman was looking right through him, sending shivers down the smaller boy. The woman gasped, and nodded to herself. "I see what you mean about his chakra." She voiced out.

The Hokage placed a hand on the boy's chest, causing him to blush at the sudden contact. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. The woman unbuttoned the boy's dark blue tunic, and pressed her hand on the bare skin of his chest. "There was a seal placed on the boy, suppressing his chakra. It looks like a complicated seal, but I'm sure I could break it."

They all watched closely, as the woman started to chant something. Then markings on the boy's chest appeared. Naruto widened his eyes in shock. Her hand started to glow in a green color, and with her other hand she started to make some strange hand signs that Naruto has never seen. "Seal Dispel!"

The blonde felt like a glass within broke into millions of pieces. He suddenly felt a flood of something break free, like he was able to breath better than before. He blinked his eyes, and looked up at the Hokage. The woman furrowed her brows. 'There is four more seals on the boy… otouto… what is it you're trying to lock within the boy?'

"Um…" The woman blinked her eyes and looked down into a pair of big blue eyes. "Is… is something wrong? You're… giving me an odd look… Hokage sir, er, ma'am…" Naruto was shaking with nervousness.

The woman chuckled to herself, and pulled back her hand from the boy's chest. Naruto quickly buttoned up his tunic, and watched the woman intently. "Looks like you're able to use your chakra now. I have no doubt that you two will make a fine team. It's rare that children would be partnered at such a young age. You really didn't need to come and register as partners, but it's a good thing you came, so that that seal on you, Naruto, could be released. You two may go on your journey to Rakuen, and may the gods bless you children." She waved a hand at the two, to go on.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the boy's wrist, not too roughly, and dragged him away. The two men followed them out the door. "Well… I wish you two the best of luck, and so with your brother and sister, Naruto-kun." The brunette enveloped the small boy in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Iruka-san!" He returned the man's embrace. "I'm sure we'll meet again! And I won't forget you or Kakashi-san." He chirped, and smiled brightly. The two smiled softly in return.

"Oi, Sasuke!" The raven-haired boy glanced at his silver haired teacher. "You better take care of Naru-chan, or else Ruka-chan and I will come after you pretty behind!" Sasuke glared at the man, while the other two blushed.

When the two boys left, both men turned back around into the Hokage's office. They came in time to see the Hokage remove her hat and mask. "Hokage-sama…"

The woman turned around, and faced the two men. The woman was tall, and had long blonde hair, up in two loose pigtails. She had cinnamon colored eyes and a small red diamond upon her forehead. She took off her Hokage robes, and revealed her curvy body. The woman sat down in her chair, and leaned her chin of her folded hands. "Kakashi, Iruka. I know you have many questions."

The brunette man bowed his head. "Tsunade-hime… that boy, Naruto… he said he was an…"

"Uzumaki. That's very true." The woman replied.

"Then does that mean he and his siblings are…?"

The woman nodded. "Yes… they are the children of my younger brother, Kazama Uzumaki Arashi, otherwise known as the Yondaime of Konoha."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I thought Yondaime-sama didn't want his children to ever come here. How is it they were able to pass through the dimensional gates to this world?"

The woman sighed. "It turns out they found a gate from within my library back at the other world. I knew I should have locked it up."

Iruka nodded his head. "That's right. Naruto-kun did mention coming here from a book he found."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "We cannot fight against fate. That is what Arashi wanted to do, by keeping his children from ever coming here, in his home world… That book would keep finding them, when they are near a five hundred mile radius from it. Sooner or later, they'll be able to use their abilities to cross gates easily, like their family was gifted to do. I don't know why Arashi wanted to keep them away from here, but all we could do is keep an eye out on them."

"About Naruto and Sasuke…" questioned Kakashi.

The woman opened her eyes, and looked down at the book that was sitting in front of her. She turned the pages. "Yes… it was recorded here that Naruto and Sasuke were indeed a Senmin-Shugorei pair for ten years. Sakura and Gaara were also paired with the Hyuuga twins since their birth." The two men widened their eyes. "They are indeed special, and if anyone finds out that they are related to my brother, things will get chaotic…"

"They'll be in danger." Whispered Iruka.

"What can we do?" questioned Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed. "All we could do is watch and wait if anything happens to them. We could only leave everything in their hands. They are strong, and I have no doubt that they are capable fighters. Sure Naruto, Sakura and Gaara have no knowledge of casting jutsus, but they will learn. They are after all part of the Uzumaki Clan." She smirked at them. Soon the two men left, and all that was left with the Hokage was the masked woman standing beside her silently. "Shizune… do me a favor."

0000000

The blonde was walking behind, with his official Shugorei beside him. Many emotions were running through the small blonde, but most of all, the boy felt happy, smiling widely to himself. Sakura glanced behind, to watching her little brother, and smiled at the expression the boy had. When Naruto truly smiles, no one could help but smile along with the boy. Gaara would also smile; or rather give a small lift on the corner of his lip. Hey, it may not be a smile, but it was close to it. It was better than a smirk that he always smugly gave.

The pink haired girl glanced at her brother's Guardian, and blushed lightly. '_Too bad he's taken by my brother. Sure Sasuke is handsome and dreamy, plus tall and dark, but he has only eyes for the small and dense blonde._' Hinata giggled lightly. Sakura glanced at her Guardian, and smiled widely. '_I'm going to somehow hook them up, whether they like it or not. It won't be hard to get Sasuke to admit his feelings, I think. I mean he's like Gaara, so I know how to work it. Naruto will take a longer time to realize things. He's too oblivious and innocent to things… You'll help, won't you?_'

The bluish haired girl nodded. '_Of course! Anything to please Sakura-sama._' She blushed lightly.

Sakura slightly frowned, and sighed. '_Enough of the honorifics, Hinata. Sakura is just fine._'

The girl blushed again. '_Sorry… Sakura…san…_'

"Um… where exactly is this Rakuen?" Questioned Naruto in a shy tone.

Hinata turned her head, looking at her Mistress's little brother. "I-It is said that… it hides at the farthest point of the w-world. It's… on the L-land C-Closest to H-Heaven, t-the End of the V-Valley…"

Naruto furrowed his brows. "Is that… very far?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"It would mostly take years until someone find Rakuen." Replied Neji. "There are many trials and stops we have to go to, in order to find clues about it's exact location. It's been fifty years since the last time someone has found Rakuen, and there was no record on who that person was, and on his or her journey."

"Then… we are we going to first?" The boy questioned.

"Krea. It's a village within the boarders of Fire Country. There is a temple there, where we can find some clue from the gods. Only Senmin can talk to the gods in the temples." Answered Sasuke.

Sakura placed a finger on her chin. "So then, our goal is to somehow visit every temple of this world?"

"P-possibly… unless you f-figured out all the c-clues you received from the G-gods, then w-we'll be able to g-go to Rakuen." Hinata replied.

The three siblings nodded at the given information. "Um… just another question. How are we to fight, if we don't know any of those jutsus you guys keep talking about that we are suppose to know of?" questioned the pink haired girl.

Hinata smiled at her Mistress. The girl opened her hands up, and a book suddenly appeared. She then gave it to her Senmin. "You have a lot of chakra, Sakura-san. I sense you will quickly learn all the jutsus that our family is able to learn." Sakura stared at the big white book in her arms. Neji also produced the same book from the air, and gave it to his Master, Gaara.

Naruto tilted his head, and looked at Sasuke. "Um… do you also have a book or something?"

The raven-haired boy bowed his head. "Actually… our family secrets and techniques have disappeared years ago." He whispered. "But I do have some basic scrolls, that I'm sure are easy to learn. We could learn new techniques when we travel." He replied. Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

Soon they reached a fork on the road, and stared up at the signs pointing at each direction. Naruto and Sakura neared them, and squinted their eyes. They had confused expressions, as they couldn't understand the symbols on the signs. Hinata stepped up and smiled softly. She pointed to the left. "Sunoa." Then she pointed to the right. "Windhill."

Sakura blinked her eyes. "Which one leads to… Krea?" Naruto nodded his head, asking the same question.

At the same time, Sasuke and Neji pointed at opposite directions. They saw this, and then glared at one another. "It's this way, Hyuuga."

"I distinctly remembered that it was this way, Uchiha." Growled the white-eyed boy.

Sasuke scowled. "No… it's specifically on the road through Windhill."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You're wrong, it's through Sunoa."

"Um…" The two turned their heads looking at the female Hyuuga. "Actually…" The girl shank back, as they narrowed their eyes, daring her to say which one was right. "Both ways leads to Krea…" She said in a small voice.

"Well, that's good… but which way should we take?" questioned the pink haired girl. She then froze, feeling nervous all of a sudden, and saw both Sasuke and Neji glaring at one another once again.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Um… is there a path that leads to both places?" He questioned to the shyest girl in their group. The blonde clasped his hands together, smiling widely. "How about this. You two play 'rock-paper-scissors', and who ever wins, the best of two out of three, then we head there first. Then we travel to the next place, and then head to Krea!"

Sakura patted her brother's head. "That's a great idea!"

"Question…" Neji blinked his eyes. "What is 'rock-paper-scissors'?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke gaped their mouth open. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Baka. They don't know what that game is." The red head finally spoke. He turned to his younger brother. "We'll play in place of our guardians."

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes, watching his older brother carefully. He then grinned widely, and nodded his head enthusiastically. The three Shugorei watched intently to the game, while Sakura explained the rules. Then the two brothers were off in their little game. Naruto looked concentrated, while Gaara was calm.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

**Naruto**: "Rock" **Gaara**: "Scissors"

The blonde smiled victoriously. The red head grinned, causing the younger boy to become uncomfortable.

**Naruto**: "Rock" **Gaara**: "Paper"

The younger boy scowled, while the older boy kept his smirk. The blonde glared at him.

**Naruto**: "Scissors" **Gaara**: "Rock"

The blonde slumped his head down in defeat. '_Not fair._' Gaara turned his head away, and smirked to himself. '_He's so predictable…_' He chuckled mentally. Sakura cheered for her twin, and tried to comfort her younger brother. "So it's decided, we're going to Sunoa first, then to Windhill." She then pumped her hand out forward. "So let's go!"

Neji smirked triumphantly at the Uchiha, while Sasuke scowled and muttered incoherent words. Hinata bit her lip, watching the scene that went on. '_Those two… they have a strong rivalry against one another… I hope it would end soon, since their masters are brothers. I'm sure they'll learn how to._' Sakura tilted her head slightly. '_So they've been rivals ever since?_'

The bluish haired girl nodded. '_Yes… even during our academy days. I honestly don't know why though…_'

000000

Hinata looked up at the purplish sky, with the three moons appearing. She bit her lip. "Um… we should get to Sunoa as soon as we could. Night fall is coming near."

Neji glanced at his twin. "You're right. I sense we are almost close though."

"I'm surprise that we haven't ran into any trouble yet." Muttered Sasuke, walking closely beside the blonde boy.

Naruto blinked his eyes, and glanced at his Shugorei. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, there are Oni that roam these lands. There are some that are peaceful, and some that are aggressive. Those aggressive don't like anyone that is not their kind, namely us humans, so they would attack us randomly. The peaceful ones won't attack us, unless we act as a threat to them." The Uchiha replied.

Sakura paled. "Monsters? They're here?" She looked around frantically for any sign of them.

Hinata placed a reassuring hand on her Mistress's shoulder. "Do not worry, Sakura-san. We'll protect you. We were trained to protect our Senmin."

"But, you cannot use charka, and depend on us for a source." Said Gaara, opening his teal eyes to glance at the three Guardians.

"True, but we have no doubt that you will help us." Replied Neji. "You are strong, and special in a way."

Sasuke looked up at the darkening sky. "Well, if we are still lucky, we could avoid running into any Oni by hurrying into Sunoa. The Oni are all mostly active during the night." Sakura paled again, and quickly grabbed Hinata and Naruto's hands, and started to run down the road. Gaara mentally sighed, and followed in a much quicker pace. Neji and Sasuke looked at one another, and glared. Then they raced to catch up to their masters.

0000000

"Wow… Sunoa seems like a busy town." Awed the pink haired girl. The place was lighted up with colorful lights, with streamers dancing while hung. There were banners, and booths littering the streets, along with many dressed up people.

Hinata smiled widely. "There's a festival going on." Stated the female Hyuuga. "It's the Matsuri no Mochidzuki. Every year, this town celebrates the time when all three moons are full at the same time. And it goes on for a week. The reason it's special is because it is said that one could wish to those moons and it will come true the next year. There is a memorial of the priestess of the full moons here. I don't know for sure behind the story of the priestess, though." The girl said in a soft tone, that didn't stutter.

Naruto smiled widely. "Are we going to stay?" He looked at his older siblings. Gaara nodded, and both the blonde and Sakura jumped for joy. The pink haired girl then took her little brother and guardian by the hand and dragged them through the busy streets. Sasuke was following closely behind.

Neji looked at his master. "Shall we join the festivities?" He questioned.

Gaara shrugged. "We might as well watch them, for they are prone to cause a scene." Neji nodded, and walked beside his Senmin through the crowds.

0000000

The games in this country were bizarre, but proved amusing. Sakura and Naruto had a small competition with one another, but then it wasn't as bad as Neji and Sasuke's. There were lots of squealing girls swarming around them, unaffected by their glares. Gaara was lucky, for no girl stood near him within a ten feet radius. But they did follow him, and gash at him from afar. Gaara was definitely scarier than the two raven-haired teens.

Sakura nearly awed at all the prizes that the Uchiha would win, and give to his Senmin. When Sakura mentioned it, the boy denied the attention, and made an excuse that it was because they were partners, and Naruto was his master. They ate food, and watched the small plays that told the story about the Full Moon Priestess (that's what Naruto called her. He forgot the Priestess's name.) The girls and Naruto even joined in dancing in the center with the other people. All in all, it was a great night.

It was nearing midnight, and the group heard the loud gongs coming from a tall structure near the mountains. It was then, that everyone in the city suddenly became quiet. The music stopped, and the people all paused in their activities. Sakura looked up and saw the tall structure where the gongs came from. '_What is that?_' She asked silently in her mind.

'_It's the Priestess's Shrine, the prized structure of Sunoa. That is where the statue of the priestess is at._' Replied Hinata, quietly in her mind.

The girl took her mistress's hand, and led her through the crowds, towards the shrine. "They are bout to start the ceremony. It's best if we go closer to the shrine." She whispered. The people were starting to move, towards the area near the shrine. It was very crowded, and the people were squeezing through to get a good look.

Naruto followed closely behind his sister and Hinata, but was stopped abruptly, with a tug on his wrist. The blonde turned his head, and saw Sasuke behind him. The older boy pulled the boy close to his chest, and jumped up into the air, holding the boy close to him. "We'll have a better view up here." He whispered. The action was not seen by anyone, for the movement was too quick. Naruto was glad that no one saw them, feeling bad that no one else thought of Sasuke's idea of taking the trees.

Naruto sat down, with Sasuke close to him. He was closely pressed into the older boy's firm, yet soft chest, so that he wouldn't fall off. The blonde blushed lightly at the close contact. '_No one… has ever held me like this, save for Sakura and sometimes Gaara… it's safe and comforting…_' The boy leaned back his head, his eyes suddenly becoming heavy.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and glanced down at the crown of golden hair. He smiled to himself, and leaned his chin on his head. '_I… I can't believe… I don't know him much but… I think I've…_'

There was a sudden gong, followed by the loud and creaking bang of the doors from the big shrine. Both Sasuke and Naruto nearly jumped in surprise, and fell, but the two held on to each other tightly, safely still up in the tree. "What's going on?" The blonde whispered, seeing as the people all went down on their knees.

"I don't know. I never studied the history of the cities of the Fire Country." The raven-haired boy replied in his low, yet soft tone.

Naruto giggled. "Well, obviously. You didn't know that both this city and the other led to that city we are suppose to head to."

"Dobe." Sasuke growled. The blonde just laughed in a soft and musical way. The raven-haired boy sighed, and glanced down. He saw six people walk out from the giant doors, all carrying one heavy looking statue. It was a sculpture of a beautiful looking woman, dressed in fine robes that only those who are considered holy with the gods could only wear. "Look."

Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned his head to see the six people carefully put down the statue. Then they stood aside, and four masked women in fancy robes started to dance around the statue. The blonde was amazed at the scene. It was strange, but fascinating. He may not understand it, but at least it was enjoyable. Then when the four women stopped their dancing, something sparked from the statue. The boy narrowed his eyes. '_What… is that…?_'

"They're praising the Priestess." The young Uchiha whispered. Then an old looking man came walking out, and in front of the statue. He held out his hands, and started to yell out some words. Sasuke drooped his eyes out of boredom. '_Great, a boring speech…_' "He's probably telling of the story of the priestess…" He glanced down at the blonde, and blinked his eyes at the trance like stare Naruto had. He furrowed his brows. "Naruto?"

There was a sudden explosion coming from the mountains, and people started the scream out in terror. Sasuke looked down, watching as the people were running away from the shrine. There was chaos everywhere. The raven-haired boy looked up, and widened his eyes slightly at the sight before him.

"RUN! It's a Youkai!"

Then there was a loud roar.

0000000

((Phew! Sorry for the long wait. I had to update my other fic first. Been very busy lately, and family comes first. Anyways, looks like there is a lot that went on here. Tsunade is connect to the world, and is the Hokage? What's the story behind their family? And how is it that Naruto and Sasuke are partners since a long time ago, but they just met? What's up with Naruto in the festival? What will happen next? So many questions!

Sure that's a lot to take in, and it seems rushed, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes. I don't have time to recheck it, but I might revise this chapter later. Thanks for all your supportive reviews! I'm so happy that this fic is read. Please review! And I'll see if I can review as quickly as I can.))

**Oni**- (Demon) Yes, it's the same as a Youkai in a way, but it this fic it's different. They're like monsters, or animals that roam around the world. There are good ones and bad ones. They may fight, but only when they need to when there are people around the area. They are very defensive, but they don't bother to go near any civilized areas. You get my drift, right?  
**Youkai**- (Demon) they are more vicious, powerful and can be controlled by those with dark powers. You'll soon understand later what they are, and what's the difference in this fic.

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	6. The Heishi Trio of Konoha

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**VI.** The Heishi Trio of Konoha  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

"_They're praising the Priestess." The young Uchiha whispered. Then an old looking man came walking out, and in front of the statue. He held out his hands, and started to yell out some words. Sasuke drooped his eyes out of boredom. 'Great, a boring speech…' "He's probably telling of the story of the priestess…" He glanced down at the blonde, and blinked his eyes at the trance like stare Naruto had. He furrowed his brows. "Naruto?"_

_There was a sudden explosion coming from the mountains, and people started the scream out in terror. Sasuke looked down, watching as the people were running away from the shrine. There was chaos everywhere. The raven-haired boy looked up, and widened his eyes slightly at the sight before him. _

"_RUN! It's a Youkai!"_

_Then there was a loud roar._

0000000

Sasuke looked up and saw the giant Youkai through the leaves of the tree. He wrapped his arms securely around the blonde, and jumped out of the tree, before getting squashed by the giant hand of the demon. Then landed somewhere safely, people dodging the two to get away. The demon was rampaging through the town, shooting blasts of fire from its mouth. It roared out loud, and started to smash its way through the buildings.

The area was cleared, but there was some fires and debris around them. Sasuke watched the Demon creating havoc. '_A class C demon running amuck… we need to do something._' The raven-haired boy turned to tell his master that they need to fight, but he blinked his eyes in confusion when the blonde was no longer standing beside him. He looked around, and saw Naruto walking slowly towards the steps of the temple. He furrowed his brows. "Dobe! What are you doing? We need to help the town."

He ran up to the boy, and grabbed the blonde's wrist. He tugged the boy, and widened his eyes to see the trance like state the boy was in. Naruto's sky blue eyes were dull and empty, and his face held no expression at all. Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and shook him. "Naruto. What's wrong? Snap out of it."

Sasuke snapped his head to the side to see the demon did a battle cry, and some explosions were set off on it. '_They're trying to fight it off… it must be Naruto's brother and sister that are fighting with the Hyuugas._'

The raven-haired boy blinked his ebony eyes, when he saw that Naruto was no longer near him. He looked up to see the boy up the stairs, and walking towards the statue of the priestess. The young Uchiha frowned, and ran up to the boy. "Naruto!"

Suddenly his surroundings darkened. Sasuke paused in his pursuit, and looked around. There was no sound coming from the town or the demon. He turned around and saw the Youkai frozen. The fires were still as well. Then he heard the sound of the loud beating of a heart. He turned around and looked up to see Naruto the only one moving. He was in front of the Priestess's statue. Sasuke ran towards the boy. '_What's going on?_'

There was a glinting light that he hadn't noticed on the statue. He was close to the blonde, but he watched as the blonde reached out a hand towards the glinting light. '_What is he doing?_'

There was a flash of light, and the blonde passed out, falling back. When Sasuke caught the boy, the sounds of chaos came back, and more explosions were heard from the town. The raven-haired boy looked down at the sleeping form of the small boy in his arms. '_What happened…?_' He furrowed his brows.

He snapped his head up when there was an explosion from inside the shrine. Those men in the temple clothing came running out, shouting that there was another Youkai inside. Then there were blasts aimed at the men, and Sasuke watched as they tried to dodge them. The young Uchiha wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde boy as one blast came close to them.

There was a chuckle, and the young Uchiha looked up to see the human looking Youkai standing beside the statue. '_An A-class Youkai… not good…_'

The demon raised a brow, and stared at the pair. "If it isn't a Senmin with his Shugorei. Don't you two look cute together?" It mused, and a male tone, but a bit childish and teasing. It was a small male, wearing all black, with slit-like red eyes and black hair.

"Why are you here?" questioned Sasuke in a low and cold tone.

The Youkai snorted. "Not that concerns you, Shugorei. As much as I want to slit both your throat, and that cute one in your arms, you two are weak, and a waist of energy." Then it started to walk away, going down the stairs of the shrine.

"Stop right there!" The demon narrowed his eyes, as a knife was thrown to the ground in front of him. He frowned, and turned his head towards the shrine. "You are to not take another step, or you will receive grave consequences."

The demon rolled its eyes, and turned around, with his arms crossed. Sasuke looked up to see three figures standing close to him and Naruto. He narrowed his eyes, and caught sight of the symbol they wore, the mark of Konoha. '_Heisei from Konoha… but they can't be any older than us…_'

There were two males and a female. The female was dressed in a pink top and dark pants. Her hair was up in two buns on each side of her head. The shorter male wore a hood over his head, with some of his spiky brown hair sticking out. He also had two painted red marks on his cheeks. The other male was taller, with a large collar, hiding half his face, and he wore sunglasses. '_They… they look familiar…_'

The female narrowed her eyes, and pointed her staff on the Youkai. "A-Class Youkai, Foco-Demonio. You are wanted in most towns of the Fire Country, and we are to stop you and take you to Konoha for you crimes."

The demon snorted. "Like you can stop me, you little Heisei." Then, this Foco-Demonio summed his black swords, in each hand, and ran up to steps to kill off the three people that were after him. The girl and boys jumped away to dodge the attack.

"Tch." Then the hooded came down, and slammed an elbow at the demon's back.

Sasuke watched at the three teens fought the A-class demon, with their fighting moves and weapons. Then, the hooded boy released a small white dog that fought along side him. The taller boy paused in his fight, and let out his arms, were black things came out from his large coat arms, bugs. '_A weapon's specialist, a boy with his dog, and a fight with bugs… I definitely have met them from somewhere…_' The three were having the upper hand, wearing out the demon.

"I have no time for you." He then threw his swords at them, but they dodged. They weren't that luck to easily dodge the demon's blast of fire at them. "You can't stop me from searching. That Lunar Stone will be mine. He ran up the stairs, and towards Sasuke and the statue.

The raven-haired teen held on to the blonde, and jumped aside. He didn't want to engage in battle with the Youkai. He could fight, but he needed Naruto's Chakra to defeat him. The Foco-Demonio looked angry as he stared at the statue. "It's gone!" He then blasted the statue, and turned to the three. "What did you do to it?"

The teens, stared at the demon. "Like we'll tell you." Said the female, as she threw more weapons at the demon. Then the four were again battling out, the demon frustrated, and loosing poorly.

"This is the end for you, Foco-Demonio!" Shouted the canine like boy. Everything went by in a blur, with the sound of an agonizing yell, a flash of light, and the hooded boy jumping round, throwing his dog up in glee. "We did it Akamaru! We defeated an A-class Youkai!"

The girl sighed, and bent down at the spot where there was a black stone. She picked it up, and chanted words, before placing it in a container. She sighed as she looked at her partner. "Kiba, please stop. As if you can see, there is still that C-class demon on the lose."

The sunglasses wearing boy took one step. "Allow me, Tenten." Then he disappeared.

Kiba, the one with the dog, growls. "Oh no you don't! You're not going to take all the glory, Shino!" He placed his dog on his head, and disappeared.

The girl, Tenten, shook her head, and sighed. "Those guys…" She blinked her eyes and turned and saw the Senmin-Shugorei pair. "Are you two alright?" She walked up to them and eyed the blonde. "Is she okay? Does she need any medical treatment? I'm trained in some medical skills, but if it's something very drastic, then I recommend a hospital."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No, it's okay. **_He_** just passed out."

Tenten backed up in surprise. "That's a boy?" She was speechless, staring at the pretty little boy. "He's cute though. By the way, I'm Tenten, Heisei, from Konoha. Those guys are my teammates, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, both Heisei."

"I can tell." He replied. This something clicked in his head, finally recognizing them. "Tenten, from class R6."

The girl blinked her eyes, then widened them staring at the boy. "Uchiha Sasuke! Oh wow, I didn't recognize you at first. It's been a while, three years since were advanced from that class." She smiled widely. "Wow, you finally found your Senmin, huh? What's the cutie's name?"

Sasuke slightly glared at the girl's 'cutie' comment. "Naruto… he's kind of… different, not really from Konoha."

"Really? That's a surprise. An Uchiha with a foreign Senmin… kind of odd, but surprising." The girl commented.

She turned her head, to see her teammates heading towards them. She stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. She shook her head, seeing the two arguing. Well it's more once sided, for Kiba was the one yelling and barking at his partner. Shino was the ever-silent one that would ignore the loud boy. The canine boy pouted as the older boy handed the same black stone to the girl. "The Core."

Tenten smiled, and thanked the quiet boy. She did the same thing with the other stone, and looked up at them. "Looks like our mission is complete here in Sunoa, but we're a little late in containing the D-Class Youkai. We'll have to move to the next target tomorrow." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

The group turned their heads to see a pink haired girl running towards them, with three other not so far behind. The girl ran up the stairs, and was quickly by the blonde boy's side. "What happened?" She questioned, panic clearly on her face. "Is he okay?"

Sasuke waved a hand. "Don't worry. He just passed out." Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, worry in her eyes. Sasuke sighed, and turned his head away.

"S-Sakura-san…" The pink haired girl turned her head, and smiled at her Guardian. The petite Hyuuga knelt down beside her mistress's side. "D-Does N-Naruto-kun n-need some h-healing?" She questioned in a soft voice. Sasuke shook his head, muttering that he was fine.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata?"

The bluish haired girl looked up, and widened her eyes at the recognizable boy. "K-Kiba-kun." There was a blush present on her cheeks. Sakura raised a brow, seeing her Shugorei's red face. The smaller girl then looked up at the others. "Oh! T-Tenten-san, and S-Shino-kun."

Neji and Gaara came up to he group, and the older boy raised a brow at the group. "They are here."

Tenten turned around, and smiled widely. "Even more surprise. The Twin Dragons of Hyuuga have their Senmin as well." She tilted her head to the side. "I wasn't expecting to see any of my old classmates again, but isn't this fortunate."

Hinata looked up at the older girl. "U-Um… maybe… we should get N-Naruto-kun somewhere t-to rest…"

0000000

Sasuke liked Tenten, but not in a romantic feely way. He tolerated the girl because she wasn't some rabid fan of his from Konoha, which would chase him and annoy him. But then again, the girl did 'scare' him, because she got crazy when it came to battling. Shino was an okay guy in his books. He was too quiet, and Sasuke thought of him as an odd person, with his strange bloodline trait of carrying bugs with him. He was a fairly good fighter, but he was still a mysterious guy, hiding behind his collar and sunglasses. Now with Kiba, the boy annoyed him. He had every class with the boy since they were seven. The dog boy was loud, and would bug him and try to pick fight with him. He would always declare his oh so hatred towards the Uchiha, and were sort of unofficial rivals.

"Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy blinked his eyes, and saw the blonde boy sitting up in his bed. Naruto looked a bit confused about is surroundings, and he cocked his head a bit to the side. The boy looked really cute with his eyes still a bit dazed from sleep. Sasuke did his best to place his mask on and hide his blush. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Where-?"

"At the inn."

"What-?"

"You don't remember?" The Uchiha asked, raising a brow.

The blonde crossed his arms, and furrowed his brow, thinking hard. "Well… we were sitting in the tree, and this really old man came out after the Priestess's statue came out. Then he started to talk… and my mind is drawing a blank. I guess I feel asleep?"

Sasuke chuckled, and ruffled the small boy's hair. "Yup, looks like you did, dobe."

Naruto pouted. "Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Things happened." The older boy shrugged in reply. Naruto pouted again. Sasuke smiled at his cute face, and stood up. "I bet you're hungry. Let's get some breakfast? I think your brother and sister went out with their guardians." He put out his hand, and Naruto took it. "Go get dressed, I'll wait for you." The blonde nodded.

0000000

"The reason that Youkai attacked was because it was a distraction." They looked up at the eldest female in the room. They were all in a private room in some café, discussing of things, and catching up and such. They were all there, but Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was a bit worried, but Hinata reassured her mistress that Naruto would be fine with Sasuke. "A high class Youkai set free the C-class demon, to find a certain item."

"I-It wouldn't be the r-r-rumored L-Lunar S-Stone that is h-here in S-Sunoa?" questioned the female Hyuuga, her fingers twiddling around.

Tenten smiled at the girl. "I'm glad you know your history." Hinata blushed. "Yes, it is. But from our investigation, after the chaos, the stone was gone."

"Then, that Youkai, as you call them, took it." Said Sakura, furrowing her brows.

"A Youkai is a demon that has a different source of power from an Oni. They think of them selves as high-class beings on this world. They are classified by ranks, and the higher they are, the stronger and much human-like they are." Said Neji, in his low tone. He had his head bowed and eyes closed.

Kiba growled, and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the male Hyuuga either. "We already know that, Mr. Know-It-All."

Neji looked up, and glared at the canine boy with his cold white eyes. "You may have known it, but it's for the benefit of our Masters." He hissed.

The three gave the Hyuugas questioning looks. Hinata bowed her head, blushing a bit, twiddling with her thumbs. "U-Um… S-Sakura-san and G-Gaara-sama aren't really… informed a-about the m-mechanics of the w-world… Um…"

Tenten tilted her head. "So, they were sheltered siblings? How sad…"

Sakura scoffed, and Gaara glared. The elder girl felt a bit uncomfortable under Gaara's stare. "Anyways… I believe that Foco-Demonio, the higher class Youkai, didn't take it. We were there when he said that it wasn't there."

"Then what would happen to it?" questioned Sakura. She was really interested in all this stuff that was happening.

"Shino and I tried to search of it around the area, but there was no luck. The monks of the shrine don't even know what happened to it either. They never touched the Lunar Stone that was on the Priestess's monument." Kiba replied. "It was like… it disappeared. And that's bad."

Sakura tilted her head. "And why is that?"

"T-The L-Lunar Stone h-holds… great power. I-If anyone has t-there hands on it… there w-would be devastating r-results." Replied the female Hyuuga.

"People would do anything for power, and they could lose control over it, releasing darkness and destruction." Spoke Shino, in his low and deep tone. They all stared at the quiet boy, letting in his words.

Then the sliding door to their private room opened loudly, revealing at ever-smiling blonde. "Morning everyone!" He chirped. The young Uchiha sighed from behind his partner.

Sakura frowned, and placed her hands on her hips. "Baka, Naru-chan! That was really rude. You could have knocked you know."

Naruto blushed, and rubbed the back of his head, laughing to himself. He walked into the room, with Sasuke closing the door behind. He saw next to his sister with Sasuke on his other side. He looked at the new people, and smiled widely. "Hello, I'm Naruto!" He beamed.

Kiba and Tenten blushed lightly at the boy. Sakura smiled widely. "This is my baby brother." She pinched Naruto's cheek. The boy started to whine.

"Let's eat!"

0000000

"Looks like we have to go our separate ways." The group was separated into two, the Heishi in one side, while the Senmin-Shugorei pairs at the other. Tenten smiled widely at them. "We hope to see you guys again." She saluted.

Sakura smiled. "It was nice meeting you." She said in a polite tone. Naruto nodded.

"Well then, if we see each other again, I hope to have a battle with you once, to see how strong you Senmin-Shugorei are." Kiba said, a hand on his hip, grinning. Neji and Sasuke grunted in response. They said their good byes, and the three watched as the Senmin and Shugorei walked down the path towards Windhill. The canine boy blinked his eyes, as he heard his dog, Akamaru, bark at him. Kiba blushed lightly, and ran up to them. "Wait! Hinata!"

The bluish haired girl stopped in her walk, and turned around. She walked up to the canine boy. Sakura grinned cheekily, while Neji glared as the two were talking off to the side, and at a distance. When Kiba gave a peck at the girl's cheek, and ran off, Neji fumed. Sakura saw this and giggled.

Hinata came walking to the group, her face as brightly red as a tomato. The pink haired girl swung an arm around her Guardian's shoulder. "So… what did he say?" The only response she got was the girl blushing harder, and walking down the path quickly.

0000000

It didn't take that long to get to Windhill. It was a peaceful little village that was mostly known for their beautiful gardens. And living up to its name, they were surrounded by many hills, and there were always light winds that passed through the place. They group only stayed at the village to gather supplies, and rest a bit. Soon they were off again to head to Krea.

"Watch out!"

A large body pushed Naruto away. When the blonde looked up, he found his Guardian on top of him, and he blushed. "S-Sasuke!" The two looked up and found the pair of twins trapped in an electrical cage. Sakura stared at it with wide eyes.

"What the heck?" The girl screeched. Then there was laughter from the trees. When Sasuke and Naruto got up, they found two figure standing a few feet from them.

"Looks like we missed two." Sasuke looked up, and narrowed his eyes. '_A Senmin-Shugorei pair… what do they want?_'

0000000

((Darn it! It's short, but at least I updated as fast as I could. So, what is the mystery behind the cute and loveable blonde? What happened to that Lunar Stone? And who are the two people at the end? Looks like I introduced three characters into the fic. Who else would I bring into the fic that would appear into the fic? Now what else is there to say? Sorry I skipped and jumped around in the fic, I didn't feel like writing out some battle scenes right now, but I will write out the soon to come battle of Naruto and Sasuke's. Sorry also for the rashness and the many mistakes. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews. I didn't expect that many people to like it. Please do review this chapter as well? Suggestions are also welcomed.))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	7. Did I Do Something Wrong?

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**VII.** Did I Do Something Wrong?  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

"_Watch out!"_

_A large body pushed Naruto away. When the blonde looked up, he found his Guardian on top of him, and he blushed. "S-Sasuke!" The two looked up and found the pair of twins trapped in an electrical cage. Sakura stared at it with wide eyes._

"_What the heck?" The girl screeched. Then there was laughter from the trees. When Sasuke and Naruto got up, they found two figures standing a few feet from them._

"_Looks like we missed two." Sasuke looked up, and narrowed his eyes. 'A Senmin-Shugorei pair… what do they want?'_

0000000

Gaara growled, staring at the trap that they were in. He looked at his partner, where Neji was looking around. Hinata stayed close to her partner, not wanting to touch the electrical surroundings. Sakura was just as mad as his brother, knowing that their baby brother was out there. "Even if we tried, we can't get out, unless Sasuke and Naruto-sama defeats the one who placed this trap." Said Neji, looking past their cage, and at the pair that stood close by.

The blonde boy bit his lip, and placed a clutching hand on to his chest. "I…" His hand brushed up at the object hanging around his neck. '_I don't know how to…_'

A hand was placed on the petite boy's shoulder, and he looked up to see Sasuke's hand on it. The raven-haired boy was staring up front, glaring at their opponents. "Don't worry… just give me your strength, and I'll take care of everything. Just believe that we can win this, and everything will be fine." He squeezed the boy's shoulder reassuringly. The blonde boy held his breath, and nodded.

There was laughter before them, one of a female. The two male figures stepped aside, and revealed a short girl, with long raven hair, that nearly touched the ground. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. '_So… she's the Senmin, and the other two are her Shugorei… that means she's a high level Senmin. The worst that Naruto and I could do is to wear them out… Not good._'

"Aw… it's very unfortunate that you two aren't stuck in there." The girl said, while standing between her Guardians. She flipped her hair, and placed her hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" Growled the young Uchiha, pushing his master behind him.

The girl smirked. "Well… I can't tell you our plans, or it won't be a surprise. Why don't you and that cutie behind you surrender? And then no one will get hurt, while you all follow us to Oto."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why should we follow you to Oto?"

Sakura blinked her eyes. "Oto? What's there?"

Hinata frowned. "I-It's a newly b-built city in a neighboring country… and… t-they aren't in v-very good t-terms with Konoha…"

"So basically, they're your enemies." Replied Gaara. "Then why are they here?"

"It's rumored that Oto fighters travel the world and kidnap Senmin… the reasons behind this is unknown." Answered Neji. "But… we won't let them take you." He growled.

The girl smirked, and tilted her head slightly. "Oh, then you know. So I don't have to go down to details, since you know the basics of things." She closed her dark eyes. "Then… will you Senmin come with us quietly, or do we have to do this the hard way?" Sasuke went into a stance, glaring hard at the Oto soldiers. The girl gave a mock laugh. "Then, we'll be doing this the hard way then."

The two Shugorei of the girl jumped in front of her, in stances. The girl flared with Chakra, a smirk present on her lips. "I, Kin Tsuchi, Senmin, with Shugorei, Abumi Zaku and Dosu Kinuta, from Oto challenge you in battle!" Then there were strong gusts of wind that blew around the area.

Naruto blocked his vision form the bright light, and the strong winds. "Sasuke! What do I do?" He panicked.

Sasuke lowered his head. "Accept her challenge."

The blonde bit his lip, and took in a deep breath. He stood up straight, his head held up high. "Then… I, Uzumaki Naruto, Senmin, with Shugorei, Uchiha Sasuke, from Konoha take your challenge!" He pointed at them.

Kin smirked. "Two against one, let's see how far you can fight, cutie." She then pointed out to her opponent, and her Shugorei disappeared.

The blonde's eyes widened. '_They're… they're gone!_'

"Naruto! Give me a command!" shouted out Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at him. "But… I don't know what to-"

"Watch out!" screamed out Sakura.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto, and jumped out of the way. The one named Dosu missed them, punching the ground and creating a crater. When they landed to the side, they were met with the palm of the other that faced them. Then they heard the voice of the female Senmin. "Air Slicing Blast!"

Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes, and didn't have time to react, as a powerful stream of air burst out of a hole on Zaku's hand and hit them directly. They were thrown back, with Sasuke taking most of the hit, protecting the blonde. "Sasuke!"

Sakura ran up to the cage, but was pulled back by her Guardian. "No Naruto!"

Hinata kept her tight grip on the girl. "Please, Sakura-san. I don't want you to get hurt by this cage. Naruto-sama and Sasuke will do fine, if we believe in them." The pink haired girl stared at her partner with almost teary eyes.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" The blonde asked, staring up at the raven-haired boy above him.

The Uchiha was gasping, pain running down his back. "Looks like we have to be careful of that guy's hand… and the other one… I don't want to know what he does with that arm of his…"

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke… I… I guess I'm weak…" Naruto bowed his head, a hand clutching to the pedant hanging around his neck.

"You're not weak. No Senmin of mine will ever be weak. I told you, dobe. Just give me your strength." He looked up at him. But then he narrowed his eyes, and grabbed the blonde into his arms, and jumped away again, missing Dosu's hit. The Uchiha managed to get Naruto on to his back, and kicked the man, sending him away. When he saw Zaku appear on his other side, Sasuke ducked down, and grabbed the guy's arm, and swung him at his partner.

Naruto was then placed down behind his Shugorei. Sasuke took a stance, and was prepared to fight. The blonde closed his eyes. '_Give Sasuke my strength…_' Sasuke blinked his eyes, feeling a surge of power coursing through him. '_This is… Naruto's Chakra…_' He felt his body being revitalized, and the pain fading away. '_He's figuring it out._'

The blonde looked up. "I'm not really sure what to do… but I'll try my best." He said, with determination dancing in his blue eyes. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, and nodded.

"Oh… looks like things have been brought up a notch." Kin sounded. She smirked, as her Shugorei were standing in front of her. "Take them down!"

Sasuke went into a defensive stance, seeing as the two Shugorei came running towards them. "You can do it, Sasuke! Fight, and set our friends free!" Shouted the blonde.

The Uchiha smirked, and rushed up to them. "Dosu!" The man took a punch at the Uchiha, but Sasuke moved his head aside. There was a small piercing sound that came from the man's arm. Dosu grunted, and Sasuke backed away, falling to his knees, coughing. Kin was heard laughing. "You can't escape Dosu's special attack. Neither can you escape Zaku's attack! Air Slicing Blast!"

Naruto widened his eyes. "Sasuke!" The blonde unknowingly flared in power. The Uchiha opened his eyes, and jumped away to dodge the blast of air from the other boy's hand. He landed from behind him, and caught him in a headlock.

Kin narrowed her eyes. '_His speed… it had increased. No, I can't let that Chibi out class me!_' "Dosu!"

Sasuke looked to the side, and slipped through his hold on Zaku, and threw him at the up coming Shugorei. He jumped up into the air. '_I can't use any jutsu, because Naruto doesn't know any strong ones that can weaken them further. So I'll just have to use physical attacks against them_.' He did a drop kick on Zaku, and swept his leg under Dosu.

Naruto watched the fight, smiling proudly at his Guardian. '_You can do it! I know you can, because I believe! Take all the strength you need from me, Sasuke, so that we can free my brother and sister._'

The Uchiha was moving fast, not allowing the Shugorei to use their special attacks. Now with the added strength and speed, the Uchiha used all his knowledge of how to fight on hand on hand combat from Kakashi into this battle. '_Though I was excited to use some jutsu, now that I have a Senmin, this will suffice, because I can feel the power coursing through me._'

The two opposing Shugorei were thrown to the ground, skidding to a stop before their Senmin. Kin growled, glaring hard on the raven-haired boy. "This is not over yet! Dosu, Zaku, get up!" She shouted. The two males struggled to get up. The girl flared with Chakra. "Let's finish this now! Melody Arm!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching as Dosu glowed in his mistress's chakra. The man was doing something with that arm of his, and the Uchiha waited for his attack. Then there was loud blare of sound that emitted from the arm, causing him and Naruto to block it out with their hands. Sasuke looked up, feeling shaky.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha blinked his eyes, not able to hear anything. Then he was kicked on his side, sending him flying. The boy closed his eyes, feeling multiple hits from all over his body. When he landed to the ground, he was able to hear the cries of his Senmin. Naruto ran towards the raven-haired boy. "Sasuke!"

Kin smirked. "The Senmin is defenseless. Zaku!" The blonde froze, as he saw the two running up to him. "Ultimate Air Slicing Blast!"

Hinata gasped, watching as a giant blast of air obscured the sight of the blonde. Sakura cried out. "Naruto!" Gaara clenched his hands tightly, growling, with Neji beside him, frowning.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open. '_I… I didn't get hit?_' Slowly Naruto looked up, and widened his eyes. There in front of him was his Shugorei, who blocked the powerful attack from hitting the blonde. "Sa… suke…"

The Uchiha fell to his knees, gasping for air. "…If… you… die… then… I won't… be able… to… achieve… my ambition…" The boy felt tear clouding his vision. '_…Sasuke…_'

The blonde closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Then… we should stop this…" He said in a small tone. "…If it risks you getting more hurt because of me… then I don't want that anymore."

Sasuke looked up at him. "Baka… we can't… quit…" Then he started to cough out blood. Naruto bit his lip.

"Giving up already? But the fun has just started." Kin tilted her head slightly, smirking.

The blonde stood up, his head still bowed down. His hands were clenching tightly. Then after a few silent moments, the boy's hands fell limp. There was a soft brush of wind that rustled through the trees. Then suddenly there was a flicker of light that encircled the boy. Soon a red aura started to grow steadily around the boy.

Neji and Hinata widened their eyes. "T-That chakra… it's… it's not normal…" Gasped the female Hyuuga.

The male Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. "He's gotten stronger… and Uchiha seems to be healed."

The young Uchiha stood up, and slowly turned around, his body facing their opponents. His wounds and scratches were all gone. Sasuke blinked open his eyes in surprise, looking at his arms with no scratch. '_What…?_'

Kin narrowed her eyes. '_This doesn't look good…_' She frowned deeply. "Dosu, Zaku!"

"Sasuke." Sounded a low voice, from the blonde, whose head was still bowed down.

The raven-haired boy widened his eyes, and felt the strong surge of Chakra running through him. '_This chakra… this isn't Naruto's… is it?_' He suddenly can't feel his body, like he couldn't control it. The boy disappeared, and reappeared from behind, slamming his fists at the back of Dosu. When Zaku went to take a strike at him, the boy disappeared, and kicked him at the gut, sending him flying up into the air.

"Fire Element: Grand Fireball."

Sasuke felt a wave of power course through him, as he took in a deep breath, and blew out fire form his mouth, directed at the two Shugorei. The blast caused in explosion sending the two apart, but it mostly hit Dosu, receiving most of the damage.

"Sasuke." Then the boy ran towards Zaku, who took an aim at him with his palm facing him.

Kin widened her eyes. "Air Slicing Blast!"

The Shugorei went to release his attack, but Sasuke disappeared, and appeared behind him, grabbing both his arms, and pulling it back. Zaku couldn't move, feeling a foot pushing down at his back.

Everyone watched with horror. The Uzumaki siblings stared at the form of their brother. They couldn't believe that this was Naruto, who was controlling the Uchiha in the battle, like a Senmin was supposed to. Just a few moments ago, the boy didn't know what to do, clueless and defenseless… but now, with that low and unnatural tone coming from the boy, he didn't seem like the Naruto they use to know for fifteen years. "What… happened to him?" Whispered Sakura.

There was chuckling, and then an outburst of laughter from the blonde. His looked up with them, with a big smirk, and beady red eyes. "Looks like he has a pride for those arms of his… so why not give him a give with it?" His voice was dangerously low.

Then there was the painful cry from Zaku, as he felt his arms being dislocated from its joint. There was also that sickening loud crack of his joints getting out of place. The Uchiha let the boy go, and let him dropped to the ground. The females present gasped, and felt terribly sick.

Then there was a flash of light in front of the Uchiha, and a thing looking sword appeared. Sasuke took the sword, and unsheathed it. "Finish him." The Uchiha closed his eyes, and lifted the sword. "Now!"

"No, Stop it! Don't! Naruto! This isn't you!" Shouted out Sakura, tears streaming down hr face. "Please…" She fell to her knees. "This isn't you… this isn't my sweet and loveable Naru-otouto…" Hinata placed a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder, shaking slightly from the battle that played out.

Blue eyes snapped open wide, and the red aura faded away. The sword in Sasuke's hands disappeared, and the Uchiha fell to the ground, passed out. Soon, the blonde also fell to the ground, unconscious. Kin slowly made her way towards Zaku, and then ran towards her Shugorei. The cage that kept the pair of twins inside disappeared, setting them free.

"Naruto!" The pink haired girl ran to her brother, and picked up the boy's head. "Naruto…"

"Looks like we're letting you off easy." They looked up to see Kin standing beside Dosu, with Zaku over his shoulder. "Next time we meet, we won't go easy on you." She growled. Then with a puff of smoke, the trio was gone.

Neji went near the Uchiha. "He seems okay. Just passed out from all that power Naruto input into him."

Hinata placed a hand on the blonde's forehead. "He passed out too."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "That power… where did it come from?"

Sakura pulled the blonde close to her, embracing him tightly. "I don't know… but I don't want to know either… What ever it was… it changed Naruto... and I don't like it." She whispered.

"We should hurry to Krea, or at least find a place for them to rest." Hinata said softly, watching her mistress.

Neji picked up Sasuke over his shoulder, and stood up. Gaara took the blonde, and carried him on his back. Then the four continued down the path to their destination.

0000000

Gasping for air, Naruto suddenly sat up from his bed. Panting with a cold sweat, the boy tried to calm his racing heart. After a few moments, the boy was able to realize his surroundings. He looked up and found himself in a room. The boy blinked his eyes, his mind still foggy. '_What… happened… and where am I now?_'

He turned his head to see a sleeping figure in another bed. He tilted his head, and realized it was his Shugorei, Sasuke. '_Sasuke! I remember fighting those people from Oto… and then… I blanked out again…_' He furrowed his brows. '_Why do I keep doing that?_' The blonde got out form his bed, and walked over to the raven-haired boy's.

He stared at the older teen, and smiled softly to himself. '_Sasuke's looks much better when he's asleep. He seems peaceful, and cute._' Then the blonde blushed brightly red. '_Oh my gosh… I didn't think that he was…_'

"So… noisy…" grumbled the deep voice from the Uchiha. Sasuke furrowed his brows, and flutters open his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw the familiar face of the petite blonde. "Naruto…"

The boy smiled at his Guardian. "Morning." He chirped. He saw the questioning look Sasuke gave as he looked around the room. "I wouldn't know where were are, since I just woke up a few minutes before you." The boy said, standing up, and walking over to the window. The boy gasped in awe as he saw that they were way up high, looking down at the busy looking city below. Everything looked high tech, something out of a science fiction novel he once read. "Wow… is this Krea?"

"Yes, it is."

The blonde jumped, and quickly turned around to find his brother walking into the room. The blonde glared at him, and pouted. "Don't do that."

The red haired teen smirked. He glanced at Sasuke, and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He stood beside his little brother. "You gave us quite a scare back there."

Naruto blinked his eyes and looked at his brother. "What do you mean?"

Gaara raised a brow. "You don't remember?"

The blonde's expression fell, and he bowed his head. "No… what happened?"

The elder brother placed a hand on the blonde's head. "Nothing you should be worried about." He replied, and turned around to walk out the room. "Hurry and get out. Sakura is having a panic frenzy, and it's annoying." Then the boy was gone.

Naruto furrowed his brows, and frowned. He crossed his arms. "What do you mean it's nothing to worry about… if I gave a scare to them… then I should know… what happened?" He said to himself. He turned his head, and watched as the raven-haired teen got out of the bed, ignoring his gaze. The blonde tilted his head. "Sasuke… do you know what happened?"

Sasuke made his way towards the bathroom. "No… I don't." He said flatly, not ever looking up at the blonde. Naruto was left in confusion, and pain. '_…Did I do something… wrong?_'

0000000

"Isn't this place amazing?" awed Sakura, looking up at the tall neon lighted buildings. There were flying cars, automatic running walkways, teleporters, tall buildings, and many people all about the busy city. It was all high tech, and ran by complicated and unusual computers.

Hinata smiled at her mistress. "Krea is a high-tech city, and is popular with tourist from all over the world. It's mostly known for the large casinos here. There is a big virtual shopping mall here, and a great virtual training area as well."

The pink haired girl clapped her hands together. "Oh! Like Las Vegas, but more futuristic." The Hyuuga blinked, not knowing what this Las Vegas was, but nodded. Sakura turned around, smiling widely to face her baby brother, but her expression fell seeing the sad look in Naruto's expression. "Aw… what's wrong, Naru-chan?"

The blonde blinked his blue eyes, and looked up. He gave a smile to his sister. "Nothing is wrong, Neechan."

Sakura frowned. '_Naruto doesn't remember what happened in that fight. It's better if we don't remind him about it, because then he'll feel guilty, and blame himself about everything…_' The pink haired girl remembered her twin's words. She sighed, and ruffled the boy's golden haired. "Why not check the shopping malls here?"

Naruto blinked his eyes again. "You and shopping?" He scoffed. "I remember you never really liked shopping much, saying it's too 'girly'." He quoted.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "It is… but it's not for me really… It's for you and Hinata!" She beamed. Naruto pales, and Hinata blushed.

They were to the virtual shopping mall was really amazing. They went through many style of clothing that was seen in every country, and they were totally different from the ones they knew from back home. Since the Hyuugas were really rich, and Naruto somehow earned money from his battle, they went into a shopping spree. (Before they left, the Senmin were given devises so that Konoha could keep track of their soldiers. The devise was a helpful tool that counts the battles they were engaged in, and gives like credits on the number of battle they win against. It can also give all sorts of information, and is used as an inventory of their items they have. It amazes the Uzumakis on how it keeps all their items in that little device. With it really, they can't actually die from battle, but they forgot that bit of information.)

Sakura bought a bunch of things for her brother. She may not like shopping, but if it were for her brothers, then she'd be having a field of a day. She just liked to see her brothers dressed in different fashions and couldn't help but do a lot for them. Shopping for others was much more fun than shopping for herself. She even bought a few new things for her Shugorei, whom she knew had a lot of things back at her home.

As the day progressed, the elder sister knew that the boy's mood was lessening, and he was sort of forgetting his troubles. The girl had to admit that she hated to see her baby brother in distress. He already had too much problems going on back at there own world, and she didn't want to add more, now that they were in a different world.

"Weapons?" The pink haired girl questioned.

Hinata nodded. "Well… if you don't want to use much chakra on jutsus, it's better to use weapons in battles with taijutsu moves."

Sakura titled her head, scrolling through the computers, showing the stock of weapons before her. Naruto was watching from over her shoulder. "Do you want a weapon, Hinata?" They already stocked up on some usable items for their journey.

The girl blushed. "Well… I was trained to use to mid-ranged and long-ranged weapons… it was Neji-niisan's idea, since Hyuugas are more of a close range fighters, with their techniques." She started to fiddle around with her fingers.

The pink haired girl raised a brow. "Really…" She was bit clueless.

"Why not a long rang or mid-range and a short range weapon. It will help in your close rang battles, and then you can switch to long-range or mid-range weapons…" Suggested Naruto. ((I don't know what I'm saying… ha ha ha ha… moving along…))

After purchasing the weapons and some armor, they went to go and meet the rest of their group at a restaurant that they planned to have dinner at. They met with their brothers, and Sasuke appeared soon after. Sakura noted how the Uchiha was avoiding the blonde, and the sudden mood change of his little brother. The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes. 'Damnit…'

"Tomorrow we are heading to the temple, so that we will be able to continue with out journey." Said Neji, as they were eating.

"Um… what are we going to do there?" questioned Naruto.

Hinata, sensing her Mistress's coursing emotions, smiled kindly to the blonde. "Well… you are to get a clue about Rakuen from there."

Naruto furrowed her brows. "I know that… but how?" Sakura nodded as well, unsure of what to do when they enter the 'sacred' place. Gaara wanted to know as well, but didn't show it.

The Hyuuga twins glanced at each other, and over at the Uchiha, who shrugged. "Actually… we don't know either… Senmin were taught a bit differently than from Shugorei." The female Shugorei replied. The Uzumakis glanced at one another. '_We'll… this will be difficult…_'

0000000

Naruto stayed up at night, not able to fall asleep. He glanced over at his Shugorei, who was sleeping in his bed, with his back facing him. The blonde sighed, and sat up from him bed. Ever since he woke up, the only thing he ever heard from the Uchiha was those little words when he woke up. The blonde reached over the nightstand, and stared at the mini computer that Senmin were given when they travel and such, after getting acknowledged by the Hokage. He pressed a button, and the screen lighted up.

He glanced at Sasuke, to make sure he was still sleeping. The light from the screen was a bit bright, and was almost like a flashlight. '_Too bad they don't give information on what Senmin are suppose to do. Neji did say that the reason they don't give out details of Senmin and Shugorei is because there are people who want that information on the mysterious powers of Senmin and Shugorei… mostly Senmin… the reason of the kidnapping of them from many countries, other than Oto…_'

Naruto sighed again, and placed the device back on the nightstand, and sank back down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. '_What is this feeling… why do I feel like…_' He glanced over at the still figure of the Uchiha. '_What happened that day when we fought against those Oto soldiers…? Something bad could have happened to have made Sasuke… hate me…_' The blonde felt his heart crushed, and he turned over to his side, back facing Sasuke's. He curled up, pulling his sheet over his head. '_It hurts… Why won't someone tell me what I did…? I hate being left out… it just… hurts…It hurts…_'

After falling asleep in a few minutes, Sasuke opened his eyes, frowning. '_Dobe…_' He sat up and walked over towards the blonde's bed. '_I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… and I don't hate you. It's just… I got scared… that power, that different power… it scared me… I lost control… and now I know that you did too. I just didn't know how much this hurt you…_' He slowly eased off the blanket form the boy, and revealed the sleeping blonde haired boy.

He smiled softly, and gently wiped away a stray tear that had fallen form his long lashes. "What ever that was, we'll figure it out. We'll both conquer it, and control it together." He brushed a few strands of golden locks from his soft skin. "I could never hate you… not after I've fallen…" His eyes widened. "…For you…"

Sasuke stood up from his place, and backed away. His heart was racing, and his face was warm. '_I can't believe it… I'm… I'm in love with… my Senmin…_' The raven-haired boy quickly walked out the room, shocked by his revelation.

00000000

((Woot! There's another chapter down. Looks like I finished this quicker than I thought. I'm kind of in a block with my first fic. Well, not completely, my thoughts for that fic are just unorganized. Anyways, I didn't really want the Oto people to show up so soon, but I couldn't think of anyone else at that moment. But then, halfway through the fic, I cursed at myself, as many ideas soon popped in… I'll use those ideas later, and your opinions as well. There will be some indication of the whole bijiu thing later.

I hope that battle scene was all right. I'm kind of rusty on battle scenes. I hope you got a sense on how these Shugorei and Senmin fight… My mind is somehow drifting to all the Final Fantasy games my cousin plays and I watch… sigh. Naruto forgot that somehow, Senmin and Shugorei had this mind link, so that they can hear each other's thoughts. Their bond strengthened right after Naruto figured out how to battle with his chakra. So, what will happen when they go to that temple? What other obstacles would they run into? And will Sasuke and Naruto get together soon? Please review! And thanks for all your enjoyable reviews from the last chapter. Suggestions are well accepted!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	8. In the Presence of the Gods

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**VIII.** In the Presence of the Gods  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

Rolling over the bed, a beam of sunlight cascaded through the window, and directly at the pair of closed eyes. Furrowing his brows, the boy turned over on his back, and slowly fluttered his big sky blue eyes. Laying there for a few minutes, letting everything register into his head, the blonde sat up, and looked around his room. He was the only occupant in the empty room. He sighed, and got out of the bed. After getting ready, the boy walked out the room and towards the door beside it. He knocked. "Neechan…"

The door opened, and it revealed the shorthaired Guardian of his sister. The petite girl smiled at the young boy. "M-morning Naruto-sama."

The blonde blushed lightly. "U-um… maybe… you shouldn't call me… Naruto-sama… I'm not really your master or something… and it's a bit embarrassing…" He scratched the back of his head. "I'm fine with just Naruto, Hinata-san."

The female Hyuuga blushed, and bowed her head. "O-oh… I'm sorry…"

The blonde shook his head. "No it's okay." He smiled warmly at the girl. "Is Neechan there?"

Hinata nodded, and opened the door wider. "S-she's still in the bathroom. You can come in." The small blonde nodded, and went in the room, sitting on one of the beds there. "A-are all the guys gone?" She asked.

"Well… I just woke up, and no one was there. Would you know were Niisan and Neji-san went to?" He questioned. '_I wonder where Sasuke went off to…_' Then his face fell. '_He hates me… doesn't he…?_'

The bluish haired girl saw the sad expression on the small boy. "G-Gaara-sama and Oniisan are probably at the stadium here. U-usually, fighters of any status go there to train… or take up challenges against other fighters. I-it's a good way to earn cash, items and experience."

Naruto tilted his head. "Really? Then, are you and Sakura-neechan going over there as well?"

Soon the pink haired girl came out of the bathroom, and smiled at her little brother. "Well, well… looks like Naru-chan became a big boy now, waking up all on his own!" The girl chirped. She threw her arms around the small boy, and started to rub her cheek against his. The boy was struggling to break free, blushing brightly.

"Neechan!" Naruto whined, embarrassed. Hinata giggled.

"U-um… shall we go?" The petite Hyuuga asked. The siblings looked up and nodded. The blonde shot out the doors yelling out 'food!'. The pink haired girl shook her head, and sighed. She went after her baby brother, smiling, with Hinata trailing behind her.

0000000

There was a frustrated growl, and eyes glaring at the opponent in front. It was infuriating as the red head kid, with his arms crossed, and his face holding indifference, just stood there with beady milky green eyes. Things didn't help as his partner also held the same unemotional stare, with his blank white eyes. "That's it, you're going down! Take them!" A man shouted, pointing towards the pair.

It didn't seem that the two made any attempt to move, as the Shugorei came running towards them. Then all of a sudden, the white eyed Shugorei blared in chakra, and started to spin like a top on his same spot. "Hakke Shou Kaiten." Spoke the red head in his deep and low voice.

The Shugorei was thrown back by Neji's defense, and didn't have time to react, as the raven-haired teen appeared above him, only to slam his elbow on his gut. The body was slammed hard to the ground, causing a small crater around the Shugorei. Neji jumped back, standing close to his Senmin.

The man was raging in anger. '_How can I lose to some rookie kids?_' He watched as his Shugorei struggled to get up from the ground. The man then stood up straight and calmly. He raised a hand, and the battlefield disappeared, leaving them in an empty white room. "I give up. You two won fair and square."

The two teens raised a brow, staring at the man in silence. The man went up to his partner, and helped him up. "You two truly are strong, even if you are a rookie status. Keep it up." Then the man was gone.

Gaara grunted. "That was no fun."

Neji shrugged. "Shall we meet the other now?" The two had no scratch on them.

The red head started to walk out of the simulation room, and retrieved his device that Senmin-Shugorei pairs always carried around. He glanced at the screen, seeing the rise of numbers in the money bank. The two walked out of the battle stadium, ignoring the many fighters who stared at the pair with unease and whispered among themselves.

They stopped at a restaurant, staring up at the name, 'Crystal Bar'. Gaara has to sigh to himself, hearing the loud voices of his siblings inside. It was no surprise that the two would cause a scene, even this early in the morning. They made their way towards their siblings, and saw that the two Senmin-Shugorei pairs were already there. Hinata was off the side, watching the pink haired girl and blonde argue. Sasuke was ignoring them, eating his food quietly.

"I leave you two alone for a while, and you're already arguing and causing a scene." Said the red haired Uzumaki. Naruto and Sakura froze, and looked up at their big brother. The blonde sheepishly grinned, and Sakura was laughing to herself. Gaara inwardly sighed. "Let's go." With that, the red haired teen walked out with his Senmin following behind. The other four hurriedly finished their breakfast, and paid the bill.

They all walked through the streets towards their destination of the Temple of Krea. When they reached it, the younger Uzumakis looked up at it in awe. "That's the temple?" questioned the pink haired girl.

Hinata nodded. "Yes… the t-temples are the places that the Senmin are to travel to. S-Senmin are called the Chosen Ones, and are the o-only ones who able to s-speak to the Gods for guidance. The t-temples are holy grounds that can let the S-Senmin easily gain access to speak with the G-gods."

"You may ask the priests in the temple for assistances, and learn what it is that Senmin do in these places." Neji said. "I am sure they have information regarding of Senmin." The three nodded, and walked forward, up the long set of stairs to the temple.

0000000

The blonde was nervous, patiently waiting his turn to go in to the scared chambers. After His older siblings and him talked to the priests in the temple, the learnt of what they were to do. It sounded complicated, but the priests assured them that it wasn't. They even talked to other Senmin that were around, that only came for sanctuary in the place, to heal. They said it wasn't that hard to talk to the Gods. Naruto was just scared of the thought of speaking to these almighty Gods of this world.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, directly in front of the blonde boy. He had his arms crossed, and his head bowed. But he watched the blonde with his deep ebony eyes. He saw the blonde fidget, and he sighed. "Just relax." He spoke. Some of the few words he's said to the blonde through the course of the day. "I may not know what Senmin are really suppose to do, but I don't think you'd get anything if you're in that state." He said in his deep tone.

Naruto looked up, and blinked his blue eyes at his partner. Sasuke quickly turned his head away, not wanting to look at those endless depths of blue. He even tried hard to keep up his mask, and not let the blonde see that he was blushing lightly. "I know… it's just that… Niisan and Neechan are taking forever in there… and… I'm worried… but then I'm also nervous…and scared at the same time. I've never done this before…" Naruto said in his soft and small tone.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the blonde. "I'm sure… everything will be okay." The blonde blinked his eyes, and then smiled brightly at his partner. Sasuke turned his head away quickly. '_Damn my emotions! I can't show them! I'm an Uchiha for crying out loud!_' But he was having a hard time in hiding his emotions, whenever he was around the blonde.

"Um… are you okay, Sasuke?" The boy asked shyly. The raven-haired teen gave a grunt in response. Then the doors to the Scared Chambers opened. Naruto perked his head up, and saw his siblings looking exhausted, and drenched. Their white robes that they were given by the temple were sticking tightly against their frames, and their hairs down and soaked. They were all hanging off their Shugorei for support.

The Hyuugas took their Senmin to the benches, and let their sit there to rest. They were panting. Naruto ran up to them, with worry written all over his face. He was shocked to see that even his older brother in such a state. Usually, Gaara was never exhausted for anything. If he was, he never did show it, even in front of his siblings. "Are you guys okay?" The blonde questioned.

Sakura looked up, and smiled tiredly at her baby brother. "Yes… and I guess we got what we asked for." She said hoarsely. Naruto bit his lip.

"It's your turn, Naruto." Said Gaara, leaning his back on the wall, his eyes closed. His breathing was still short, and loud. "Don't worry about anything, okay?" The blonde watched his brother carefully, listening. "Just concentrate, and clear your mind, just like the priests said. We need all the clues we can get, okay?"

The petite blonde nodded, and stood up. He turned to face his partner. Sasuke nodded his head, and then followed the blonde into the Sacred Chambers. As soon as the two were past the doors, it shut on its own behind them. Naruto looked around the room, and was in awe.

Before them was an altar, with walls of water surrounding it, coming down from the ceiling. There was a pathway that led to it, with pools of water on each side. The stonewalls of the chamber were a gray blue, with glowing white symbols decorating them. Beyond the water was a bright light that poured down from an opening in the ceiling. Sasuke nudged the blonde towards it.

"Go on." He urged. "I'll be here. Remember what your brother told you."

Naruto nodded, and walked down the pathway. He stood in front of the running wall of water. He bit his lip, staring at it. He slowly lifted his hand to touch the water, but it parted, revealing what was within. There was a small pool of clear water, with the sun shining down upon it. The wall in front of him was a white marble, with many symbols, and golden linings that drew out several people. Naruto took in a deep breath, and stepped his bare foot on to the clear pool of water. Then he took another step, and was now standing above the water.

"_Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha… Senmin to Shugorei, Uchiha Sasuke… the Wolf of the Uchiha Clan…_" The water below him rippled from his feet, and the symbols and outline of the people started to glow. Naruto nodded, and took a few more steps, to stand at the center of the pool. He then knelt down and closed his eyes.

Soon the soft running waters that surrounded him became silent. The boy felt calm and at peace. He could now hear the steady beating of his heart. "_Child, why don't you open your eyes?_" said a soft and gentle tone.

The blonde blinked opens his eyes, and looked around, no longer finding himself in the Sacred Chamber. The boy was kneeling in the middle of a field filled with vibrant flowers. The grass was high, reaching up to his shoulders. The sky was a bright blue, with a few clouds in sight. When the boy looked further, it just seemed like an endless field that he was sitting in the middle of.

Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned his head to look up at a pair of kind sky blue eyes. The boy's breath hitched, and his face went lightly warm. There in front of him was a beautiful man, and stood tall, dressed in elegant robes of silver and white. His hair was a snowy white color, with a tint of pale blue, and was rather long, touching the ground. The man smiled at the boy. "_What a beautiful child you are. You are Uzumaki Naruto, no?_"

The blonde nodded slowly. The man's smile widened. "_I am pleased to meet you_." The man knelt down in front of the boy, and Naruto gasp.

"U-um… are… are you a God?" He asked shyly.

The man chuckled. "_Yes… you may call me… Sora…_" He said softly. The boy blushed, and then smiled in an innocent child like manner. The man's expression softened. "_So tell me, Uzumaki Naruto. Why is it you are here?_"

Naruto blinked his eyes, tilting his head slightly. "Isn't it a Senmin's job to gather information or hints about where Rakuen is at?" He furrowed his brows.

"_True… but what is it you desire, Uzumaki Naruto?_" Sora watched the boy. "_You are in the presence of a God, and you can ask of anything. I know that you don't only want to find this Rakuen._"

The boy frowned slightly. "But… isn't it a Senmin's task to find Rakuen, so that we can prevent this Darkness from coming and to take this world?"

"_Uzumaki Naruto, a child of another world, you who does not know anything of this world, and yet you are willing to risk and dedicate your life to save it._" The man smiled. "_Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto, what is it you truly desire?_"

Naruto blinked his eyes. His expression fell, and he bowed his head. "I… want to be strong… I want to do anything to make people happy… I want everyone to be happy… and if I have to save the world to do that, then I will try my best to find Rakuen. And I want to be strong… strong enough to protect those I truly care about as well… That's… that's what I desire…" He said softly.

Sora placed a hand on the boy's head. Naruto looked up at the God's kind smile. "_You truly are an innocent and pure child. It is rare to find such a fighter with your aura. You are already strong in many ways, Uzumaki Naruto. You just have to find that great strength in your heart, and not be afraid to use it. But I can help you, guide you._"

The God placed his hands on each side of the boy's face. He bent over, and touched his forehead with his. Naruto closed his eyes, a serene feeling washing over him. "_I will lend you some power, to help you. And lift one of the many seals that are upon you. You may not know it, child, but you are a very gifted child, who is carefully protected by the love of the ones that casted those seals…_"

Naruto felt warmth go though his body. "_I will tell you this, child. The name Uzumaki has a great past behind it. It is a special name, as you are._" Then Sora pulled back, and looked down at the sunny haired boy. "_Now go, and head to your next destination._"

The blonde blinks open his eyes. "And where is that?"

The man stood up, and turned away, his back facing the boy. "_To the temple that is hidden in the Mist, within the country that has lost it's connection to the other countries. You are needed there… you are to help them rebuild that connection, and set them free._" Then the fields disappeared, and so did Sora. Naruto widened his eyes.

Soon, the boy found himself gasping for air, throwing his head up from the water. The blonde felt his body was drained, and he couldn't move. '_This must be what Neechan and Niisan has experience after talking to the Gods…_'

"Naruto!"

The boy was pulled out from the pool, and past the parted waterfall. When he was a few feet away from that alter, the parted waters fell back, curtaining the pool. The blonde was panting hard, his body feeling like lead. Naruto looked up, and was staring into the worry ebony eyes of his Shugorei. "…Sa… suke…" He panted. He shivered, his body drenched to the bone.

The raven-haired boy picked up his partner, bridal style, and walked out from the sacred chambers. Sasuke looked up to see the female Hyuuga standing there with a warm towel. She ran over the blonde boy, who had fallen asleep in exhaustion, and draped the towel over the petite frame. "S-Sakura-san and G-Gaara-sama are in one of the rooms offered by the p-priests here. N-Neji-oniisan is there with them. C-come; let's have Naruto-kun r-rest as well. I g-guess talking to the Gods take a l-lot out of you." Sasuke nodded, and followed the bluish haired girl.

0000000

"Two days?"

The Shugorei nodded their heads at the three Uzumakis. The pink haired girl stared in disbelief. It has been an hour later since the three Senmin have woken up. After the priests kindly offered them food, the Senmin-Shugorei pairs were gathered around discussing. "The priests here said that for a Senmin to be able to talk to a God, they need to exchange a lot of their Chakra to build a connection to reach a God. You three were resting that whole time to recharge in Chakra." Said the bluish haired girl.

"So… did you find a clue as to where we should head to next?" questioned the Uchiha.

Sakura furrowed her brows, and crossed her arms. "Well… the clue I got was something about going to the mist…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Gaara closed his eyes. "I did as well."

Naruto perked his head up. "Me too!" Then he furrowed his brows. "But he said something about going to the temple hidden in the mist… in the country that has lost its connection to the others… we need to help them rebuild that connection and set them free…" The older teens all looked at the blonde.

Neji closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Hidden in the mist… in a country that has lost its connections… to the others…"

The bluish haired girl perked her head up. "I think… we are to head to the temple that is in the Water Country, close to the Hidden Village Hidden in the Mist."

Sakura smiled widely. "Wow, Hinata! You're really good in this!" She praised her Shugorei. The smaller girl blushed deeply.

"Is that far?" questioned the blonde boy, tilting his head slightly.

Sasuke nodded. "But it will probably take us less than a week to get there."

"The problem is how to get there." Said Neji. "It's been ten years since anyone has contacted the Water Country. No one knows what is going on there. And if they tried to travel there by boat, the people would loose their way through the heavy fog that clouds and protects that country."

Sakura frowned. "That is a problem then… what should we do?"

"We should reach the harbor that leads out towards the Water Country. Once there we'll just gather information and find a way to get there." Responded Gaara. They all nodded in agreement. "If we need any preparations before we go, then do it now. We shall leave here by early in the morning, tomorrow." They all nodded again to the red head.

Hinata glanced at her partner. "Um… what was it like… speaking to the Gods?" She questioned shyly.

The pink haired girl blinked her teal eyes, and then smiled widely. She leaned her cheek on her hand. "Well... it felt… amazing… that feeling being around them, and their presence was so calming and overwhelming kind of. The God I met was a woman, and said that I was to call her Luna. She was very beautiful." She sighed out, in a dreamy way. "She's very admirable… and she said she was giving me a parting gift, but I don't know what it was really…"

The petite girl titled her head slightly. "A gift?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto smiled widely. "The God I met told me to call him Sora. He also gave me a gift, and lifted some seal that was on me… or something like that. I didn't even know I had a seal…" He looked confused, and so did the others. "Anyways… He also told me something about being an Uzumaki… like they were special…" He furrowed his brows.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah… that's what Luna-sama said too." The two younger siblings glanced at the eldest.

The eldest Uzumaki sibling sat sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest, and his head bowed. His eyes were closed. He inwardly sighed, his unemotional mask still on. "Sabaku-sama said that too… and he told me that I was to receive another Shugorei soon."

Sakura gasped. "Really? Do you know who it is?"

The red head shrugged his shoulders. "He said that the Shugorei will come and find me, instead of me finding it." Naruto glanced at the first Guardian of his brother. '_I wonder how Neji would feel on another Shugorei for Gaara-niisan… I wouldn't mind another Shugorei as well… but then wouldn't Sasuke feel competitive on who the strongest is or something like that?_' Sasuke raised a brow, hearing the blonde's thoughts. He hasn't told the petite boy that he could clearly hear the boy in his head, yet.

Sakura stood up. "Well…" she stretched out. "Hinata and I were going to check out that battle stadium, and maybe ask around for some information about things. I'll ask the priests about the gifts that the Gods might give other Senmin." The female Hyuuga stood up, and bowed her head politely to excuse her self. Then the two girls walked out of the room they were resting in.

Naruto glanced at his partner. "Shall we… maybe visit the battle stadium as well? We haven't been there together…" He asked shyly. '_Maybe he doesn't want to stay with me… I guess that's understandable, since he hates me…_' The boy's happy expression fell.

Sasuke frowned. '_I don't hate you…_' He said to himself. "We'll go then." He replied. '_Staying away from Naruto hurts him… and me being near him…_' He took a deep breath, and stood up. He gave a small smile, and offered out his hand. "Shall we?" The blonde's expression brightened and took the hand. Then the pair walked out the room.

Gaara watched the two with narrowed milky green eyes. Ever since he had first heard of Uchiha Sasuke from his baby brother, the red head didn't like him. And when he met the boy face to face, his dislike for the Uchiha was greater. He didn't even like the fact that the boy was the Shugorei of Naruto. Seeing them close together seems to stir something in the eldest Uzumaki, and Sakura trying to encourage some sort of relationship between the two wasn't helping either. The red head thought that maybe it was because he was overprotective of his baby brother, and he didn't like the idea that there was someone else other than him and Sakura that would squeeze away into the blonde's heart. He didn't like the idea of someone, other than the blonde's siblings, making the boy happy.

"Gaara-sama…"

The red head turned to his Shugorei, and then stood up. "We could use an exercise before we leave here." He said. He guessed that worrying over his baby brother being 'tainted' by that damned Uchiha would have to be put aside for awhile. He had to concentrate in getting stronger, and getting to that Rakuen, for the sakes of his siblings. Neji nodded, and followed his master out the room.

0000000

"You see… when a Senmin has great Chakra, it's usually better to get another Shugorei." Said the bluish haired girl to her mistress. The two girls were walking down the streets of Krea, the petite girl discussing more about the Senmin-Shugorei. "A Shugorei usually has a limit on to how much Chakra they could take in. If too much chakra is inputted into the Shugorei, they may die… That is why there is a second Shugorei, to balance out that chakra of the Senmin. I guess the reason why Gaara-sama was told that he was getting another Shugorei is because his chakra is increasing greatly…" She whispered.

Sakura glanced at the girl. "I bet you are relieved about that…" The pink haired girl looked up at the sky. "I guess it won't be awhile until I get another Shugorei, too. We haven't participated in much battles to gain some experience and such." She then looked at her Guardian. "Would you feel a bit bad, if there was another Guardian for me?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm fine with it… because I know you are a fair person, and will treat us equally. But I know that I'm not that strong enough to maybe win some fights. I will do anything to protect my Mistress, and help her find Rakuen."

The pink haired girl smiled widely. "You are not weak. I know that you are strong, because you have a strong will, and a big heart." The bluish haired girl blushed brightly, and thanked her mistress.

"I believe that my heart has soared, for I have found the most beautiful maiden my eyes has set upon!" cried out a voice.

The two females froze on their spots, and turned around to see a strange looking boy. He looked about their age, and he wore a very green spandex. There were bandages wrapped around his arms, and orange leg warmers over his legs. Then around his waist was a blue sash, with a metal plate with the symbol of Konoha on it. The boy had black hair, in a bowl cut. His eyes were wide, and above them were a pair of big fuzzy brows. Sakura nearly fainted at the shocking sight. The two girls stared with wide eyes, both thinking the same thing, 'Big Brows!'

"Um… excuse me?" stuttered Sakura.

The boy took the female Senmin's hand, his eyes sparkling. "You, the one who has hair more beautiful than any blossom, and eyes brighter than emeralds." He bent his head, and lightly kissed the girl's hand. Sakura was flattered by his words, and was blushing. "May I ask the name, of the beautiful maiden?"

"U-um… S-Sakura… and this is my S-Shugorei, Hinata." The pink haired girl replied.

"A suiting name, for such a lovely flower, such as you." He sighed happily. Sakura quickly jerked her hand from his, still blushing brightly red. The boy turned to the petite girl beside the pink haired one. "Ah! If it isn't the lovely sister of my eternal rival, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata blushed. "R-Rock L-Lee!"

Sakura turned to her partner. "Y-you know him?"

The smaller girl nodded. "H-He attended the Academy in Konoha… b-but he left e-early to train under t-the Heishi, G-Gai-sensei…"

"Yes! And what glorious days were those. But I was called by the great Hokage to return, and accept her request to find someone." The green wearing boy said.

Sakura titled her head. "Who are you looking for?"

Lee grinned widely. "My Senmin, and is said to be located somewhere here!"

The pink haired girl blinked her eyes. "You are a Shugorei?"

Lee nodded proudly. "Yes I am!" He replied enthusiastically. "I was told that I wouldn't be able to receive my partner until the year I became sixteen, like all the other graduates of the Academy. So I took on traveling around Konoha with my great Sensei, Gai. Though he is a Heishi, I was able to acquire taijutsu skills that he was able to perform, but I cannot execute them with out the chakra of a Shugorei."

"Lee-kun… D-Do you h-happen to know w-who your S-Senmin is?" Hinata asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes! He is named Uzumaki!"

The two girls gasped. "I'm an Uzumaki." Sakura replied. "But, you must be talking about… Gaara!"

Lee grinned widely. "Yes! That's his name, Uzumaki Gaara. Then you are related to this Gaara?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes… he's my twin brother. And Hinata's brother is his Shugorei." Lee's eyes widened. Hinata bit her lip. '_I think that's a bit… bad… Lee-kun and Neji-oniisan were… considered rivals back in Konoha._' Sakura furrowed her brows. "U-um… come, let's go find my brother, and tell him that you were looking for him." Lee nodded, and followed the pink haired girl and her Guardian.

0000000

"Symbol of Wind, huh?" The blonde stared at the back of his left hand. He tilted his hand, and blinked his eyes. There was a black mark on his left hand, and then it disappeared. If he concentrated hard, then it would appear again, but the blonde didn't feel like bringing it up again.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes… there are about ten elemental symbols that you can acquire. That God of the Sky was a Wind user, so he gifted you with it. Now we are able to use wind jutsus." The Uchiha informed him. He smiled, watching the curious blonde.

Naruto beamed. "That's good right?" The blonde looked up at his Guardian. Sasuke nodded, and the boy cheered. "Wow! I think I understand this all now. Since you, being an Uchiha, we're able to use fire elements. And now we have wind also!" He pumped his hands and nodded to himself. "Right! I'm going to do my best to get strong, to protect my precious people, and reach Rakuen!"

The young Uchiha smiled at the boy. '_I guess he's forgotten that I supposedly 'hate' him._' Sasuke liked it when his master was happy. The boy's mood always lifted something heavy from his chest, and the boy was able to breathe easy, and relax around him. "Sasuke?" The raven-haired boy blinked his eyes, and looked into the bright blue eyes of his Senmin. "My goal is to be strong enough to protect those I care about. I hope that's okay with you, to help me reach that goal."

Sasuke nodded. "I'd like nothing more than to help fight by your side and protect that goal of yours, Naruto." He said softly. The blonde blushed brightly, and the Uchiha thought of him cute. '_How I wish to tell him one day…_'

"Ne, Sasuke? Surely you have a goal of your own, right? I mean… that first battle of ours, you said you had an ambition…" The blonde tilted his head slightly.

The raven-haired teen bowed his head. "Yes…"

Naruto bit his lip. "Would you mind… telling me? I want to help you reach your goal too! We're partners, right? And we need each other to get through many things!"

Sasuke looked up into the blonde's bright blue eyes, and smiled softly. "You're right…" He closed his eyes, and bowed his head again. '_I have never told anyone this, but I feel I could trust him. He is my Senmin… and being partners, means we have to trust each other. Here goes nothing…_' He took a deep breath. "…A long time ago, I had a family… I could say we were all happy, and we lived our lives like any other people… You've heard that the Uchiha Clan was great people in Konoha, almost as great as the Hyuugas, or even more. But one night… our proud Clan fell. Someone wiped out the whole Clan in cold blood murder, and let two survivors. There was me… and _him_…" He clenched his hand into a fist. "_He _left me, saying that he was to avenge the clan, and that I had to live my life normally. But I couldn't, because I was just as mad as him, for this man to kill our family… and right there in front of us! We were young then, and we couldn't do much, seeing as we were Shugorei and still children."

He let out a sigh, and opened his eyes to look up at the sky. "I want to find him… that other survivor. Probably prove to him that I'm just as strong as him, or even more… And also, probably get a piece of my revenge on the one who killed our family." He said softly.

Naruto carefully listened, and felt his expression fall. He didn't question who that other survivor was. "But… revenge doesn't solve anything…" The boy said in a small tone. "Once you get your revenge, what is there left for you to do?"

Sasuke turned his head to his small master. He gave a small smile. "You're right. But that was then… ever since I met you, I felt as my whole life as changed." The blonde blushed.

"At first, the thought of having a Senmin to control me wasn't too pleasing, and would most likely hinder my goals. But then, when I found out that you would be my Senmin, everything has changed. I suddenly made it my goal to be the best Guardian I could be for you, Naruto. I will follow to the ends of the world, and give it my all to protect you, and fight by your side. I suddenly don't feel like getting my revenge… I guess this is what they have wanted for me, anyways." Naruto smiled widely, and the raven- haired boy suppressed his blush.

"I'm glad… but I will help you find that person." Naruto replied.

The Uchiha's smile got wider. "Thank you, Naruto… and I don't hate you. I could never hate you." The blonde widened his eyes, and turned red. "You forgot, with our bond, I am able to hear your thoughts, dobe. A Shugorei has to know if their master would be in any danger, if they were far away. Sometimes, they are able to feel what their Senmin is feeling. It could work both ways, but you have no control on blocking thoughts, or reading my mind yet." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"What?" The blonde shouted. "No way!"

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, but it's the truth. So you better be careful on what you think, or else I'll use them against you." He poked the boy's nose, and Naruto pouted. He chuckled. "What say we give a test run on that gift that Sky God gave you in the Battle Stadium?" The blonde blinked his eyes, and grinned widely, nodding his head. Then the two headed to the big stadium where many fighters headed.

0000000

All that Naruto and Sasuke could do was stare with wide eyes at the green wearing boy that stood in front of them. When the two were wondering the stadium, they met up with Sakura and Hinata. And walking along with them was this boy. The pink haired girl introduced the boy as Rock Lee, and the two still couldn't tear their eyes off the large brows of this Lee.

'_Oh my god! It's moving on it's own! I swear I did see it!_' Sasuke nearly laughed out loud, and in front of the people at the blonde's thoughts, but him being an Uchiha has kept him from doing so. He just couldn't stop the twitching of his lips.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the pair. "Lee-kun, this is my baby brother, Naruto, and his Senmin…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I remember you, as the student of Hatake Kakashi, the eternal rival of Gai-sensei!" The boy said. Sasuke nearly paled in remembrance, his eye twitching. '_Now I know where I met him…_' He shuddered at the thought of the infamous teacher of the green wearing boy.

"Hey! Akadou thinks he could defeat the rookie Senmin-Shugorei pair." Said a random boy in the Battle stadium.

"You mean that red head Senmin, and white eyed Shugorei?" Another boy questioned.

The first boy snorted. "Yeah, but we tried to warn them how tough those rookies were, but he wouldn't listen. So now they're battling it out at Room J9."

"Then let's go watch!" Said the other boy, and the two sprinted away.

Naruto's head perked up. "Did you hear that?"

"I-It must be G-Gaara-sama and N-Neji-oniisan!" exclaimed the female Hyuuga.

"Let's go!" said the pink haired girl, and the small group ran towards the direction they overheard the boys say. When they reached the area, there was already a large crowd watching the battle from the viewing window. The group managed to push their way up front. The pink haired girl gasped. "It is Gaara and Neji!"

0000000

((Whoa! That was long, and loads of things happened. Well, they finally get to first experience what Senmin have to do at every temple, when they journey to Rakuen. There are many Gods, and they randomly come to the Senmin. The names I chose are random, and they're not really named that. Their true names are unknown, so they just give out names that fit them. Like Luna is the Goddess of the Moon, and Sora is the God of the Sky. That's how it will be.

The reason Sakura and Gaara went into the Chamber together, is because they're twins, and they share this sort of strong connection. With them together helps them somehow connect to the Gods more easily, plus their Shugorei are twins as well. It's a twin thing. Being twins with the same status is sometimes rare in this world. I bet you know where they are heading to next, and whom they'd run into. I don't know if I should kill them off this time… (If you know what I mean…) They is a lot more mystery to Naruto. And what is the secret to the name of Uzumaki. Just to tell you a head, Naruto isn't the only special person around. Sakura and Gaara are special in their own ways as well.

As you asked for it, someone else murdered the Uchiha Clan. Who it is, you'll find out later. And I know you know who that person that Sasuke is trying to find is. How will that person fit into the story? Oh, you'll find out later as well, and you might be happy with the results! I bet you guys didn't count of Lee being a Shugorei, and Gaara's at that. Well, it couldn't be helped, as the two do have some connection, right? This is going to be more fun to write now! I already got the other Shugorei picked out for Sakura and Naruto, so be patient on who they would be.

Yes, more stuff to know about the world in this fic. There are ten elements, and I'm having a hard time determining them. I have the basic ones, but I'm not sure with the others. I don't mind some suggestions. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews. I wouldn't mind more for this chapter, ne? School is staring late for me, so I'll try to slip in another chapter before then. Until then! Please Review!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	9. To The Next Destination

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**IX.** To The Next Destination: The Lost Connection ((It rhymes…))  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

"He's crazy I tell you."

"Him alone, against a Senmin-Shugorei pair, he can't possibly win."

"He is a strong Heisei, but I don't think he wouldn't last long against a Senmin-Shugorei."

The younger Uzumakis slightly glanced at the watchers that stood around, watching the battle between this Heisei and their brother and his Shugorei. They felt proud that their brother was earning a name here. Sakura blinked her eyes, and looked from the corner to see the green wearing Shugorei. '_I bet Lee-kun is ecstatic to meet his Senmin, and most of all fight beside my brother who is gaining such respect here…_'

The pink haired girl turned to look through the window that prevented any other people than the challengers from disrupting their battle. '_Hm? They haven't started yet. What the-?_' The girl nearly popped her eyes out, with her mouth gaping wide. She looked to the empty spot next to her, and then to the battle room. '_How-?_'

"Hey! What's that weird looking kid doing?"

"Where did he come from?"

"What the heck is he doing?"

"What's Bushy-Brows doing there?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, blinking his big blue eyes.

0000000

Gaara stared at the man before him, with a bored expression. Neji didn't look that impressed with the man either, as they stood side by side, in front of him. They did give him credit for challenging them in a battle. But they thought of it as a waist of time, because the Heisei didn't seem all that great to them. It's not that they were arrogant and over confident… maybe, but this man's chakra wasn't as great as Gaara's. And with that new power he received from that God of Desert, the man wouldn't have a chance to even move an inch. ((Not over confident? Yeah right….))

"So you think you're that powerful, huh? Think again." The man went into a stance. "Don't ever underestimate your opponents."

Neji closed his eyes, bowing his head. "We don't need to. We already know who the victor of this battle will be." He said in his deep and low tone. Gaara, who also had his eyes closed and arms crossed, smirked. Akadou, as he was called, growled with unease. '_These guys…_'

Then suddenly the man was knocked out cold with a kick on his head. Both Senmin and Shugorei opened their eyes with brows raised. There standing over the unconscious man, was a boy, about the same age as them. He wore an outrageous green spandex body suite, and had the largest eyebrows they've ever seen. Simultaneously their left eye was slightly twitching at the sight. He had a foot on the man, with an arm stretched out giving a peace sign, (his victory pose) complete with that blinding smile of his. "Alright! And another score for Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!" He then laughed out loudly to himself.

Neji paled, and nearly felt nauseous. '_Oh god no… not him…_'

Gaara glanced at his partner, then back at the strange boy. '_You're friend?_'

The Hyuuga nearly gagged. '_Hell no…_' The red head carefully watched the green maniac and saw the Konoha symbol he sported on him. '_We… went to the Academy together… _' And he said nothing more to his master, not wanting to remember those awkward days. He inwardly shuddered.

Then this Lee came up to them, with a big glare directed at the Hyuuga. Neji wasn't at all fazed by it, ignoring the younger boy. "Hyuuga Neji…" The boy hissed, not at all like the same weird kid they saw earlier.

"Rock Lee." The other said monotonously. Neji turned his head away with a bored and annoyed expression. His arms crossed over his chest. "Loud and obnoxious as always… rude too, interrupting _my_ fight." He turned his head, and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Lee snorted. "I see you still have that _stick_ up your ass." He crossed his arms, and grinned, turning his head to the side. "I wasn't rude really. I thought it was getting annoying how you just stood there and _gawked_ at the man."

Neji glared at the boy, wanting to punch in that face of his. Really, Lee didn't act like this towards anyone, except with Neji. To him, it was like the spandex wearing boy was bipolar or something, and it irritated him greatly. It was a heated rivalry they had, competition after competition back in the days, and the Hyuuga was very glad to hear that Lee was going away that day he left to train with Gai-sensei. He actually celebrated in his room, but was embarass to find that his sister saw him. Neji had to admit that he was in better terms with the Uchiha than with Lee. Gaara watched this all with amusement in his eyes, yet he didn't show it on his face.

"Gaara-niisan, Neji-san!"

The three boys turned their heads to see Naruto and the others running into the room. Sakura was by her twin's side, and Hinata with hers. "Lee-kun, why did you come in here and just… kicked that man? What the hell are you thinking?"

The green wearing boy brightened, and flashed a big smile. "Well… I wanted to show that I was at the prime of my youth, and prove how strong and worthy of a Shugorei I am!"

Neji's eyes nearly bugged out, dread washing over him. "Wait… don't tell me the reason you are here is because…" Lee turned his head, eyes darkened and narrowed only towards him, there was a big grin upon the boy's lips. Then the most unexpected happened… the Hyuuga passed out.

"Oniisan!"

0000000

The red head couldn't stop smiling mentally, and Neji could feel it. He glanced at his master, and was met with the emotionless mask he always wore. He knew that Gaara was finding it amusing how his now two Shugorei would fight and annoy one another. He looked from the corner of his eyes to see Lee excitingly talking with little naïve Naruto. He was getting a headache just hearing them jabber nonsense, especially Lee's obnoxious voice that was getting to him. Neji heard a chuckle in his head. The boy felt his eye twitch. '_It's not funny…_' He hissed in his head.

'_To you._' That was the reply he got from his master, who he knew was smirking widely in his mind. Neji sighed to himself, and tried hard to block out everything.

It took them three days to reach the harbor that led to the Water Country, away from the Fire Country. It was a beautiful place, being near the waters, with nice white sandy beaches surrounding the whole city. "Cainon… the harbor city with the best seafood." Hinata whispered to the wind. She brushed back a few strands of hair that blew into her eyes by the winds.

"Seafood, huh?" mused the pink haired girl.

"Hey! Let's go try them!" exclaimed the blonde excitingly. He ran down the road towards the city. Sakura shook her head, and ran after her baby brother, their Shugorei quickly following behind them. Gaara then walked down the path after his siblings. Lee and Neji glared at one another, and then followed their master.

They were all sitting in a nice restaurant that a woman suggested was a good place to eat at. After gathering some information about the Water Country, they settled down for lunch and discussion. "Looks like there are no boats that would take us to the Water Country." Stated the Uchiha, drinking his tea.

"They said that the line of boats that sets off straight to that direction has been closed off for years, and they would only set out to near by islands or to other harbor cities and such. They never strayed far towards the Water Country." Said Naruto. He then stuffed his face with the delicious food, that was a bit odd looking, but still good.

Sakura sighed, and lean her cheek on to her hand. "Well, the people here said that indeed there is no contact with the country. They've tried to reach them, but they get nothing."

"When they launched some boats over to the other side, they never returned. The people wondered what is really going on in that country, and they fear that maybe they host the vessel of darkness, and might plan an attack on them." Hinata said.

"From what we gathered, there are still some open islands that people are able to access." Stated Lee. "These islands are bordering the main island of the Water country, which is really the only one that is covered in this mysterious mist."

"We thought that we'd hop each island, and try our best to get as close to the main island of the Water Country, where the temple is at." Finished Neji.

The green wearing boy pouted and crossed his arms. '_Really... it was my idea! Stupid Neji is trying to take some credit._' Gaara glanced at his new partner. "Unfortunately, the last boat that leads to these islands had set off earlier this morning, and won't come back until next week." Stated the red head.

Sakura sighed. "Then what are we to do?"

Lee jumped out from his seat, and grinned widely, beating his chest. "Do not worry! Leave it to me! Let us go and set out!" He exclaimed. He then ran out the restaurant. The girls and Naruto blinked their eyes as Lee sprinted away. Sasuke and Gaara sighed inwardly, while Neji muttered about how stupid the green wearing Shugorei was.

They were at the beach, staring at the islands that were not too far in distance. There were miles of water that separated each piece of land, but it would most likely take them a few hours to reach them. From the distance, they could spot the heavily misted area, where the main island of the Water Country is. Sakura brushed back her hair, as the wind was blowing from the sea. "So, what's you genius plan, Lee-kun? Don't we need a boat?" The girl asked.

Lee beat his chest, and grinned widely. "No need, my lovely Sakura, for the beautiful green beast of Konoha is at your service!" Then the boy did a one-hand sign, and the area he stood in exploded in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, the boy was no longer there, but was replaced by a giant sea tortoise. It was slightly taller than Neji in height, and it had big black and beady eyes.

Naruto and Sakura stared with wide eyes are the huge sea creature. Their mouths were gaping in shock. "No way! Is that bushy-brows?" Pointed the blonde at the huge turtle.

The sea turtle made a noise, and Gaara crossed his arms. "He said that he will take us across with his incredible speed through the waters."

Neji growled. "No way am I riding on top of him." He crossed his arms, glaring at the animal form of Lee. There was a gurgle and narrowed eyes from the turtle. Gaara smirked.

Hinata looked at the red head. "W-what did Lee-kun say?" She asked.

"He won't let Neji go on him either, and let him stay here." The red head replied. His two Shugorei were glaring at one another.

"I don't care." Neji said in a low tone. He did the same one-hand sign, and exploded in a puff of smoke. Then a big white and long dragon replaced the raven-haired teen. He floated above the ground, even without wings. And he had pale lavender eyes. It snorted through its nose, and the turtle glared. Hinata felt embarrassed at the scene.

"Hinata-chan can change too?" The pink haired girl asked. The smaller girl nodded. _'All Shugorei have an animal form. It can be useful at times when we are at that form. Each Shugorei is different from one another. Neji-oniisan and I are the Twin Dragons of the Hyuuga Clan. Sasuke is the Wolf of the Uchiha Clan. Apparently, Lee-kun is a tortoise._'

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled cheekily. The Uchiha blushed lightly, and turned his head away, the dog-like ears upon his head flickering a bit. The blonde remembered Sasuke's animal form, and forgot that somehow he could transform. "So, who's riding with who?" Naruto asked, glancing at each giant animal.

0000000

The Island of Kilila was a peaceful one, with many houses built over the waters, and so was the main city. They roamed around, asking about more information on the main island of the Water Country. After an hour of staying there, they moved on to the next closest one. This went on after passing by five of the islands, and nearing the clouded and mysterious main island.

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the pier, staring at the anonymous mist that was a few distance away. The blonde narrowed his eyes, tryign to look through it. "I wonder what's it like in there. What could be happening in there… Sora-sama said something about freeing them… but how?" The Uchiha just stared at the thick-clouded area, and shrugged his shoulders.

Then there was a puff of smoke, causing the petite boy to jump is surprise. Naruto nearly jumped into the waters, but Sasuke, with his fast reactions, quickly grabbed him into his arms. The raven-haired teen turned his head and glared at the intruding person.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-san!" gasped the blonde. He then pouted. "Don't do that!" He shouted at the silver haired man.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Looks like I caught you at the right time."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why are you here?"

The man pointed at the blonde boy's pocket. Naruto blinked his eyes, and took out the device that was in there. He saw a blinking icon on the screen. "It's a mission request, directly from the Hokage. I came here in search for your group, and to tell you of the mission. The details are in that ComLink Device."

The Uchiha frowned. "But we are heading into the main island of the Water Country."

"Oh, we know, that is why the Hokage request you do this mission." The silver haired man said. "Receiving missions from the your main city is good on your status. You can rise in ranks, and earn more money." He pointed out for the blonde's knowledge.

"What is the mission?" Naruto asked. He furrowed his brows, pressing buttons on the 'ComLink Device'. "Escort a well known man into the Water Country, and to protect him from bandits. We are contracted to stay with him until he completes his big project. There is no time limit…" The blonde blinked his eyes, and looked up at the half masked man. "We have to protect some man that is heading into the Water Country main island?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and until he completes his project that is really important."

"Would he know a way into the main island?" questioned Sasuke.

"Of course. He did come from there, and requested help. It's fortunate that someone from there came out alive, and asked for help, and from Konoha." The man said.

Naruto tilted his head. "Where is this man?"

"His name is Tazuna, and he is here on the island. I brought him here, sensing your chakra, and tracking you through that ComLink Device. He's probably resting at some tavern. Come, I'll introduce you." He led the teens through village that stood on piers.

Once they reached the tavern, they entered it. Kakashi led them to the bar stand, where an old man sat. The silver haired man smiled. "Tazuna-san, these are your protectors, Naruto and Sasuke. There are others, but apparently they are not present right now."

Naruto smiled. "Neechan and Niisan are out gathering information on the Water Country, with their Shugorei." He replied.

The old man looked at the small blonde. "These are my protectors? I don't trust this little girl here, and that boy looks like a brat." The blonde's eye twitch, and Sasuke glared at the man. '_I'm not a brat!_' Naruto yelled in his mind.

Sasuke sweat dropped hearing the blonde in his head. '_Um… I think he referred to you as the little girl, Naruto…_' He told him through their bond. '_He's been getting that a lot._' He said to himself.

"What?" The blonde exploded. "I'm not a girl! I'm a freakin' boy for goodness sakes!" Kakashi had to hold him back from attacking their client.

"Maa, maa, Naruto-kun. It's not good to kill your client." He said steadily, his eye curved in an upside down 'U'. "They may seem like kids, but trust me in saying that they are good fighrers. You can trust in their abilities as Senmin and Shugorei." Tazuna snorted.

0000000

After the two other Senmin heard of the mission and met the client, the group was sailing through the thick fog, in a slow and quiet pace. Kakashi had to see them off; as he was only the messenger, and had no doubt that they would successfully complete the mission. The three Senmin were riding on the back of Lee's animal form, while the three other Shugorei rode the boat with Tazuna. Neji bluntly refused to ever ride the 'stupid' sea turtle, and he ended up rowing the boat, with Lee with the Senmin beside them.

"Um… Tazuna-san. W-would you please t-tell us… why is it that the Water Country h-has lost all its c-connections with the other c-countries?" whispered the female Hyuuga, in a polite tone.

The old man leaned back, sighing. "It's a long story, but we have time." He looked at the young teens, and glanced at the three siblings on the large sea turtle. "You see, there is this wealthy man, who runs a prosperous and big shipping company, but secretly he runs a illegal drug and goods dealership. Two years ago, that man targeted the Water Country as the base of all their deeds, and took over the shipping routes, and now he runs a giant monopoly over the country, cutting off connections with the main land."

He bowed his head. "The man has all control of the place, and he also runs all of economy. The man is very powerful and rich, so rich that not even the nobles of the place have enough money. The country had become very poor, and there is nothing that we could do. All connections with the main land were cut off, so some of the resources that we need are scarce… and we are powerless against him."

"What is this project that you are doing?" questioned Sakura.

"From what you heard, I am famous for building bridges. In order to some how break free from this man's grasp of power, and somehow connect back to the main land, I made it my job to somehow build a bridge to reconnect to the main land. Maybe then the Country would grow fruitfully, and we'd be able to rebuild economically. Unfortunately, the man, Gatoh, is against that project, and wishes to kill me, hiring assassin fighters from the Water Country. It's been two years since we could ever complete the bridge, with many of my works getting killed in the process. And if you would have gussed, those fighters are the ones that placed this thick mist around the main island, blocking out the outside world from here." He said.

Hinata gasped. "Then, we are not really protecting you from bandits… but from assassin fighters of the Water Country."

Neji frowned, stopping the boat. "So this isn't really suppose to be a C-rank mission… but a B-rank or higher…" He narrowed his eyes, looking down at the man. "You were lying to the Hokage then about this mission, and left out the details of fighters from the Hidden Village of the Mist..."

The man bowed his head, looking ashamed. "I am truly sorry, but my family and I couldn't afford a high rank mission. Seeing that this country is poor, people from my village all gather our money together and did our best to hire whom we can."

"We can't back down now you guys." Said the blonde. They all looked at him. "We are needed there, and the God even told me that we are to help. Tazuna is an important person, and he is creating a dream and hope for the people. We have to help protect that in anyway we could! We can't let the people down!"

The older teens bowed their head. There was a gurgle sound coming from Lee, slightly bouncing at the enthusiasm of the blonde. "We will help you then." Said the red head, in his deep and low tone. He honestly didn't care, wanting a challnge out of this. Naruto smiled widely at the man. Tazuna's expression softened. '_That boy…_'

It was a few minutes into the barren body of water, with fog everywhere. Soon they came upon an unfinished structure. They stared up at it. "Is that the bridge?" questioned Sakura.

The man nodded. "Yes… but we must be quiet, for there are soldiers from the Mist that are lurking around. They could instantly kill you lot. And be prepared, for we are almost reaching land." Tazuna warned them. They all nodded.

0000000

"Where are we heading?" asked Naruto, Sasuke walking beside him. They were closer to the man, walking ahead, than with the others. Gaara and Neji were behind, with Sakura, Hinata and Lee ahead of them.

"To my house. We should rest up there, before we set off into continuing with the bridge tomorrow." Tazuna said. "You'll get to meet my daughter and grandson."

Neji narrowed his eyes, not liking the thickness of the fog. '_We should be alert, Gaara-sama… I sense danger ahead. And they won't be like those we fought back in Krea._' The red head closed his eyes, with his arms crossed.

Then there was a sound from behind, and Neji pushed his Senmin to the ground. "Duck!" The other Shugorei became alert, and pushed their charges to the ground as well. Then the thing that attacked them was a giant sword that hit a nearby tree. They all looked up to see a man with bandaged covering half his face stand upon the sword embedded on the tree.

They shivered at the cold eyes that stared upon them. "Tazuna… your life ends here." He said in a chilling tone.

0000000

((Ha! Ha! Ha! So here's another chapter. Why didn't I update my other fic, well…? I got too lazy, and many ideas for this one came into my head. Sorry if it was short, and not much has really happened. I got to introduce the new member of the team, Rock Lee! Yeah, he's out of character, but I wanted to show how much of a dislike both Lee and Neji have towards one another. Very different from the Anime or Manga, but I find it fun to write…

Anyways, I nearly forgot that they could transform into animals, the Shugorei. And I'm very stupid to have forgotten that Sasuke has doggie ears! Bad me! I honestly didn't know what Lee could be, but it turns out he's very useful as a sea turtle, hee, hee. Plus, Gai-sensei summoned turtles, right? So why not make Lee as one? I need help in establishing the other forms of the Shugorei, like Chouji, Shikamaru… and probably Itachi… why? Because he's an Uchiha and all Uchihas are Shugorei, and he's bound to show up sooner or later. I was thinking a black panther… something different from the wolf form of Sasuke's. Hinata and Neji are twins, and they are both white dragons! Too lazy to describe them, so I'll let your own imaginations think how they look.

I'd like to thank everyone for helping think of the ten elements for this world. So the elements will be: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Light, Dark, Metal and Spirit. Whew! Everyone has thought of lots of ideas, and I brought them together to create this list. Hope that's okay.

As for pairings, well I thought to do something different than from my other fic. SasuNaru and KibaHina are a dead give away. I couldn't bring myself to mix Kiba and Hinata with someone else. Don't know why… Also there are tiny bits of KakaIru… I like them, so that's that. Hm… LeeSaku could be one, or SaiSaku? Yes, Sai is bound to show up as well. Since there are shounen-ai warnings, why not ItaGaa, or NejiGaa… but then there could be NejiShika… There might also be ChouIno or ShinoIno? What about Tenten? Sorry, but I don't plan to bring Temari and Kankurou into the picture. I don't hate them, they kick ass! It's just their stuck at the 'real world'. It doesn't mean that they're not going to show up later. Oh! I feel something brewing… so please help out with your choice on the given pairs…

I bet you know what's to come, and I didn't want those Demon brothers to show. Why? We'll they will show later, but not in this little Water Country episode. That ComLink Device is like a PDA, just so you know. I finally got a stupid name for it. You'll be surprised on how things will turn out later. I don't know, but I might kill off Haku and Zabuza this time… There are more surprises to come! Thanks again for your help and reviews. Please review this chapter as well. I enjoy them, and I won't update… till I get some. Erm... yeah...))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	10. The Battle Within the Mist

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_supposedly Lost Paradise_)  
**X.** The Battle Within the Mist  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

_Then there was a sound from behind, and Neji pushed his Senmin to the ground. "Duck!" The other Shugorei became alert, and pushed their charges to the ground as well. Then there was a giant sword that it a nearby tree. They all looked up to see a man with bandaged covering half his face stand upon the sword embedded on the tree._

_They shivered at the cold eyes that stared upon them. "Tazuna… your life ends here." He said in a chilling tone._

0000000

The teens all got up, and surrounded the bridge builder, staring at the mysterious man. Gaara with his Shugorei stood further in front, while his younger siblings with their Shugorei stood close to the old man. Sakura frowned, taking out the ComLink. The pink haired girl spent time on learning how to use it, with the help of her Shugorei of course. "He's a Heisei… but there is no information on who he is." She said. She remembered what Hinata told her, how the ComLink was used to identify people, as their status and such of different countries and Hidden Villages.

Hinata bowed her head slightly. "Then that means he's a _Ranshin_." She whispered.

"Ranshin?" questioned the blonde in a small voice.

"A Ranshin is a person who runs away and betrays the villages that they came from. They go away missing with out a trace, and are now considered enemies to the hidden villages and the country. They are mostly S-rank and A-rank soldiers, and are considered the deadliest fighters in the world. The lower ranking ones are usually caught, found or executed by the elite soldiers, _Seibyou_." Informed Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura slightly paled, staring at the man. "Then he's an A-rank or S-rank Ranshin…" whispered Sakura. The pink haired girl neared her baby brother, and clutched on to the boy's arm, pushing him behind her. The boy didn't complain, for her was visibly frightened. Hinata and Sasuke stood in front of their Senmin, prepared to defend their masters, and their client if need to be. If anything, they would protect their Senmin before their client.

The sinister looking man grunted, and stared down at the group of teens. "I see… novices. It won't take long to kill all of you. Too bad it's going to be a waist of energy to have to kill you all." He jumped down, retrieving his huge sword that looked very heavy, and was nearly as tall as him.

Gaara opened his eyes, and glared at the man. Lee and Neji stepped up, and went into different stances. The man smirked under the bandages that hid half his face. "So you want to challenge me. Even if you are a Senmin-Shugorei team, you don't stand a chance against me." The red head teen glared harder. The man chuckled. "This will be entertaining. He then went into a stance.

"I, Uzumaki Gaara, Senmin of Konoha, with Shugorei Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, challenge you into battle." Stated the eldest sibling in a louder tone then he was used to. It still had that chilling affect within it, causing the ones behind and watching to shiver.

The man smirked. "Then I, Momochi Zabuza, Heisei, Ranshin of Kiri, accept your challenge." He lifted his chin. He hefted the giant sword over his shoulder.

Gaara, with his arms crossed over his chest, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "Lee." The green wearing boy smirked, and disappeared. Zabuza narrowed his eyes. His eyes turned to the corner, and he swept his sword across himself, to behind. Lee was there, but he dodged the blade by jumping up and disappearing again. This went on, as Zabuza kept swinging his sword, but missing the fast teen, who easily dodged it.

Taking the distraction, the red head lifted his left arm, and drew back his sleeve. The Senmin mark appeared, and Neji's mark appeared on his arm, in the center of the Senmin mark. Gaara bit his right thumb, and smeared a line of blood on the Hyuuga symbol. "Neji, Byakugan."

Naruto stared in amazement, as how his brother commanded his Shugorei calmly and precisely. He watched as how the rivalry between Lee and Neji was put on hold, as they were fighting in different styles, yet they worked together perfectly. Gaara was just standing there, directing, and carefully watching the battle. He doesn't even move from his spot, as if he's not worried at all. The eyes of Neji were different, and he tilted his head slightly to the side with question.

"Byakugan… It is a kekkei genkai, or otherwise known as an advance bloodline." Whispered Hinata, carefully watching the battle in progress. She slightly winced as her brother got hit, but Lee back him up, giving Zabuza a blow to his chest. "It is usually the Shugorei who have these advance bloodline and only passed down through certain clans genetically. No one else can be able to have these special techniques. The only way that Shugorei can use these kekkei genkai is through their Senmin, during battles."

The girl glanced at the blonde. "What Gaara-sama did before summoning Neji to use the Byakugan is how you can utilize that kekkei genkai, with the right amount of Chakra. The greater clans usually have an advance bloodline, like the Hyuugas and the Uchihas."

Naruto blinked his eyes, and glanced over at his partner. "So, Sasuke has a kekkei genkai as well?" The Uchiha nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the battle. '_It will take some time and experience until I am able to use my Clan's bloodline limit…_' The blonde bit his lip, and nodded.

Sakura gasped, causing the other three teens and the old man to look at the pink haired girl. She was pressing furiously on her ComLink. "I got it! Momochi Zabuza, Ranshin from Kirigakure. He was a former _Kyougu_ member, and an elite Heisei. He is also part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist that wields strong and special swords. He is also known as the "Demon of the Mist", and the background of Zabuza is unclassified… Seeing as he is from Kiri, most of his attacks are water based."

Hinata's eyes widened. "T-the D-demon of the M-mist?" Sakura nodded. "That isn't good…" Her voice became small, and shaky. "From what I read about Kirigakure… back then, to become soldiers for their village, the students were put into battles till the death. Momochi Zabuza, a student of that time, killed all the students single-handedly, thus receiving his name. After that, Kiri decided to end their custom of these battles till the death. Also, I read that Zabuza tried to assassin their Kage, raising a coup d'etat on the Water Country, but it failed, resulting in him fleeing."

Sasuke raised a brow. "That kind of information could only be given to elite soldiers. I'm surprise you would know a lot about people that could possibly in the bingo book." The female Hyuuga blushed.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "The bingo book?"

"A-rank and S-ranked Ranshin who are enemies and threats to the country. They are cold-hearted fighters that kill mercilessly and are well known to elite soldiers of the world. They are the most wanted people in the world." Replied Sasuke.

"Initial Lotus."

Lee appears in front of the man, and smirks. Then somehow the mist of the area got thicker. Neji widened his eyes. '_How?_' "No wait!" Not hearing his partner's warning, the green wearing Shugorei kicked the man on the jaw. In contact, the body exploded into water, shocking the boy. "It's a water clone." Neji narrowed his eyes, using his Byakugan to look around the area.

The younger Shugorei looked at his partner. "When did this happen?" Lee questioned.

"I don't know, but I didn't catch him switching places with the water clone." Neji replied. They stood back to back, surveying their surroundings. Then the mist got even thicker than before, and Neji frowned. "With this mist… it could only mean one thing…"

"He's a silent killer… the perfect assassin…" Lee finished, narrowing his eyes to see through the dense mist. The two could no longer see their master.

"Neji. Byakugan." Then the white-eyed boy's eyes were activated once again, and he saw clearly through the mist.

"I see… an advance bloodline. Byakugan, the white eyes of the Hyuuga Clan that can see through anything." Echoed a deep voice. "Interesting."

Neji widened his eyes towards the direction of his master. "Gaara-sama!"

Zabuza appeared from behind the red head, alerting the boy. Then the man swung his sword, cutting the Senmin in half. Sakura screamed, and Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Niisan!"

The man frowned, as the body burst into sand. He narrowed his eyes. "A sand clone…"

The younger Uzumakis sighed out in relief, seeing as it wasn't really their brother. "Um… I thought Senmin can't cast techniques on their own…" Sakura thought out loud.

Hinata turned to her mistress. "Well… there is an exception. Senmin can't fight back, but that doesn't mean they are completely defenseless. When a Senmin has a lot of experience, or when he acquires two Shugorei, they are able to cast Genjutsus, illusionary skills. It can throw off enemies, but Senmin can't fight back. They could even cast supportive skills, like healing or shields. But if a Shugorei enacts the genjutsu their Senmin wishes, it even more powerful and effective than a Senmin's alone." The bluish haired girl looked up and watched the battle. "It seems Gaara-sama is learning quickly on how to battle. It's pretty impressive." Naruto and Sakura watched their older brother proudly.

Then suddenly, the fight ended up close to the lake that was near by, which was a big disadvantage for Gaara and his Shugorei. An attack caused the red head to fall into the waters, shocking the teens that were watching. A wave of water pushed back the Shugorei from helping their master in the lake. Gaara's head popped out of the water, gasping for air. He looked around at the water, frowning at the feel of the water. '_It's thick… and I don't like it…_'

"Seems like you've fallen for my trap." Gaara's teal eyes widened at the voice, shocked at the fact that he was caught off guard. "Water Prison!" Then the eldest Uzumaki was imprisoned in a sphere of water, with Zabuza's hand keeping hold of the jutsu. "A Shugorei can't fight, if their Senmin is unable to as well. Looks like it's over for you."

Then the man created three clones out of water. Two of them captured the Shugorei of Gaara, and the other went to go after the rest of the teens. Hinata and Sasuke stood their ground, in front of their Senmin and the old man. Naruto took in a deep breath. And stepped forward. "Okay… let's give this another try." The boy whispered.

Sakura glanced at her brother. "Naruto, what are you thinking? You can't fight against him."

Naruto looked at his sister with determination. "I may not be as strong as niisan, but will try and free him, no matter what." He looked at his Shugorei, Sasuke smirking. "So, are you up to it?"

The Uchiha nodded. '_It's to see what we could do, and how well we have grown from the last battles._' Before they left Krea, the two were training at the Battle Stadium, testing out what techniques they could do. They battled a few people, and gain some experience from them. Naruto was used to how to act as a Senmin, watching and learning quickly mostly from his brother's battles.

The blonde stood up straight, and pointed at the coming water clone. "Since Gaara isn't able to battle, I'll take his place, and protect Tazuna-san from you."

The man laughed. "As if a little girl like you can be able to defeat me. You won't be able to fully destroy my water clones." He said from his position, holding on to the prison around the red head.

Naruto saw red as the man called him a 'little girl.' "That's it! Sasuke!" The boy burst in chakra, boosting the raven-haired boy's speed. He neared the coming clone, and went to land a kick on the man, but the clone swiped his giant sword. Sasuke dodged it, and landed on the heavy looking sword with grace.

The blonde lifted his left arm, and clenched his hand. Upon his hand was a symbol, and the boy smirked. "Wind Blade!"

Sasuke ran up to the man, and enacted the commanded, sending powerful gusts of wind at the clone. It quickly sliced through, dispersing the body into water. The raven-haired boy landed to the ground, and stood up, smirking. Naruto almost had a mirroring look as his Shugorei. "Little girl, huh?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. Lee cheered enthusiastically for the blonde, but the clone that held him tightened its hold, nearly chocking the poor boy. Neji snorted at his partner. Sakura praised her baby brother, smiling at how much the blonde has changed. "Now go and save Gaara, Naruto!"

The boy nodded, and Sasuke ran up towards the other clones. "Wind Element: Aero Barricade!" ((Made up, and was used in my other fic)) The Uchiha's speed increased, and there was a swirl of wind surrounding the boy as he ran forward.

Soon more water clones of the man appeared, causing both boys to growl in irritation. '_Need a move to destroy them all at once… can't use fire, because it's weak against water…_' The blonde thought.

'_But… if we send out a strong enough fire, we could turn those water clones into steam._' Suggested the Uchiha, fighting with the clones, and slowly destroying them with his fighting skills.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Sasuke jumped back, standing beside the blonde. Then the boy transformed into his giant black wolf form. The blonde jumped on to his Shugorei's back. Naruto lifted his left hand again to let another symbol appear. "Ready Sasuke? Fire Element: Phoenix Fire!"

The black wolf jumped into the air, and threw its head back. In it's mouth were gathering flames. Soon it threw its head forward and blew multiple giant balls of fire at the clones. When the wolf landed, it started to run forward with great speed. It clawed at the last remain clones, freeing the older Shugorei. Then it jumped forward at the real Zabuza.

The man moved aside, letting the wolf miss hitting him. But then, Naruto jumped from his perch on his Shugorei, and jumped behind the Kiri Heisei. The blonde bit the man's arm causing the man to let go of the water prison, releasing the red head. Then the man and the blonde fell into the lake.

Neji and Lee ran up to Gaara, and pulled him out of the water. The three ran to land. Sasuke, now back to his human form, quickly grabbed his Senmin, and stood beside the red head and his Shugorei. Both Uzumakis were panting. Gaara looked at his baby brother, and then hit him on the head.

"Wah! Niisan! What was that for?" The blonde cried.

Gaara glared. "What you did was stupid, and you could have gotten killed, idiot!"

"But I saved you!" The boy cried.

"Water element: Explosion jutsu!"

The group of boys stared at the large blast of water heading their way. They froze, as it came thundering at them in great speed. But then Hinata stepped in between them, and stared at the attack with narrowed eyes, and activated Byakugan. "Hinata! Reflection Attack!"

The girl lifted an arm, and her palm face forward. Then the powerful water hit the girl's out stretched hand, pushing against it. They stared in awe at the shy girl, as she prevented the attack from hitting them. The water attack was redirected back at the one who casted it, washing away the man, and letting him hit the trees.

Naruto turned his head back to see Sakura smirking, still standing close to the bridge builder. "Now Hinata, let's tie up this troublemaker." The girl nodded, and ran across the lake, and released thin strings that encircled around the man, tightly binding him to the tree. Then the group all ran around the lake, and close to the knocked out man.

"For a deadly assassin, he sure wasn't that hard to defeat." Naruto thought out loud. Both of his siblings smacked the boy across the head. "Why?"

"Watch out!" cried Hinata, pushing the old man and her Senmin down. The others did the same as well. They all looked up to see Zabuza choke, with widened eyes. There were sharp metallic needles embedded on to the large man's body. They stared with shock.

There was a chuckle in the trees, and they turned their head to see a mask person on a branch. He held a few of those needles in his hands. "Looks like we have finally caught you… Momochi Zabuza." The boy jumped out from the tree, and landed beside the tied up man, who was limp.

Sakura watched shakily. '_Who is this guy?_'

"Is… he dead? Did you kill him?" questioned Naruto, in disbelief.

The masked person looked a bit short, as if he was a teen just like them. "Yes… it was my job to do so, and I've been searching for him for quiet awhile. When I saw that you were battling against him, I had to find a chance to kill him." He cut the strings that held Zabuza, and caught the body before it fell. "He is a wanted person after all."

Hinata gasped. "A Karyuudo…" The three Senmin looked at the girl. "He is a Karyuudo. They are highly skill assassins that execute all Ranshin exiled from their village." She furrowed her brows.

"Yes. That is true." The masked boy said. He lifted his head. "I thank you for your hard work, but I will take my leave, and put away with this man." Then the boy disappeared with the dead body of Zabuza.

"That's it?" cried out Naruto in even more disbelief. "He thanks us for our hard work, after throwing those needles to easily kill him?" The blonde growled.

Sakura sighed, and patted her brother. "There is nothing we could do. The kid maybe strong, but that means we have a long way to go in order to reach that kid's level." The pink haired girl glanced at the tired Shugorei, mostly Gaara's.

"Come, we must hurry to my house. You could all rest there." Tazuna said. They nodded.

0000000

Sakura walks into the room, where the boys were resting. Lee and Neji were passed out, sleeping and worn out. Gaara was tired as well, but he was awake, sitting on the ground and staring out the open window. Hinata was kneeling close beside her twin brother, with furrowed brows. The pink haired girl plops down beside her Shugorei, tilting her head. "Is something bothering you?" She asked.

The bluish haired girl nodded. "Yes… it's about that Karyuudo." She crossed her arms, with a troubled look. "You see… Karyuudo are like hunters, that are a special team, part of Kyougu. Kyougu are highly trained assassins that work for the Kage of a village. Karyuudo is kind of different, and they hunt down mostly Ranshin. They are known as body erasers, disposing bodies without a trace. You see… the bodies of a soldier can hold many secrets of a village, any technique, information, chakra, and such. That is why Karyuudo are to destroy that body on the spot that they kill them."

"Then, you are saying that Zabuza isn't really dead." Gaara said, his eyes still trained out side the window.

Hinata nodded. "Yes… and that boy could have been working for Zabuza…"

Sakura gasped, biting her lip. "But, didn't we see those needles hit that man?"

The female Hyuuga nodded. "Those needles are otherwise known as Senbon. Karyuudo are trained to know every vital areas of a body, and with those needles you can instantly kill a person, but… since he is a Karyuudo, who could have known areas to temporarily stop a person's heart, like acupuncture." She pointed out. The Uzumaki twins frowned with this information.

"We need to train hard, for the next time we meet with them, it won't be as easy as before." Stated Gaara, looking at the girls with his cold milky green eyes.

0000000

"Wow! This food is amazing! Thank you so much for your kindness!" The blonde chirped, eating the bowl of food the daughter of Tazuna made.

Tsunami smiled at the happy blonde. "You are welcome, and I can't thank you enough for protecting my father." She said. She watched at the petite boy ate happily, with his companion sitting beside him, watching. The older teens were in the spare room resting. She felt a bit scared for them, for they are young and would fight for their lives.

"Mother… I heard Grandpa was home." Called a small boy. He entered the house, and stopped on his tracks seeing unfamiliar guests. His eyes darkened, and he frowned.

"Oh, Inari, these are my protectors until I finish that bridge. That is Naruto and Sasuke. There are others, but we had a run in and they are resting." Tazuna introduced.

Inari scowled and snorted. He turned to his mother. "They're just going to die… everyone does, and they can never stand against Gatoh." He said coldly, and left the kitchen.

Naruto was with wide eyes at the boy's harsh words. He growled, and glared hard. '_That brat!_' Sasuke stood up, and tugged on his Senmin's arm. "I hope you don't mind, but we are going to go out and train for awhile."

Tazuna looked up at the pair. "I don't mind… and sorry for my grandson's behavior."

Tsunami frowned. "Inari was never like this…"

Sasuke shook his head. "It is okay." He bowed and dragged the blonde outside.

0000000

Days have passed, and the Senmin-Shugorei group would take turns watching over Tazuna as he worked. While one group of Senmin-Shugorei did their job on protecting the old man, the others went on training, preparing for up coming battles, if they had a run in with more of Gatoh's men. They learned about the poor condition and sufferings the people have been through for the past two years. They even were told of the hero they once had, but died when he tried to stand up against Gatoh.

It was early in the morning, and something caught the person's eyes. A few feet away were two figures, one a dark haired boy, and the other a small blonde girl. Nearing them, the two were asleep, and the blonde was laying her head on the boy's chest as a pillow. The dark haired boy had an arm draped around the girl's shoulder. The person thought of them as cute. Bending down, recognition came seeing the two. '_It's those two soldiers from the forest… A Senmin and Shugorei…_'

Furrowing her brows, the blonde shifted a bit, mumbling about something, before relaxing. The person's expression softened, seeing how beautiful the girl looked. "Hey, wake up. If you two stay here long, you'll get sick."

There were grumbles, and shifting, before the two sat up, with dazed expressions. "Huh?" The blonde blinked her eyes and saw a pretty girl kneeling close to them. "What are you doing here, miss?" She asked.

The girl smiled. "Well, I was gathering herbs for a sick friend of mine, and I happen to see you two sleeping out here. What were you doing here anyways?" The dark haired boy turned his head away, hiding the light dust of pink on his cheeks

The blonde smiled brightly. "We were training!" She chirped. "I have to be strong, to be a great Senmin, and help protect those I care about. I'm also going to help fulfill Sasuke's dreams!" The raven-haired boy blushed, but kept his head turned away.

The dark haired girl's smile widened, but there was something in her eyes that looked forlorn. "Well… you are already strong." The blonde tilted her head slightly, blinking her big blue eyes. "When a person has someone precious to protect, that is when they can become truly strong. I see that you two care for each other very much, like you're boyfriend and girlfriend. Am I right?" She chirped.

The two blushed brightly red. "Hey! I'm not a girl!" The blonde cried. "And we're not…"

The girl blinked her eyes, and then laughed. The girl had a musical laugh that sounded really nice. "I'm sorry… It's just you look really cute and small." She stood up, bringing with her the basket full of herbs. "I hope to meet with you two again." She said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not a girl either." Then she or rather he was gone.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the spot he was last seen with wide eyes. '_But… that can't be right… he's even prettier than Neechan…_' They glanced at one another, and then blushed. The Uchiha stood up, and offered out his hand to help the blonde up. "Let's train again?" He asked.

The blonde nodded, ready for anything. '_I have to be come strong, for Sakura-neechan, Gaara-niisan and for Sasuke!_'

0000000

Sakura sighed, and shook her head. She placed her hands on her hips. Hinata, sitting on the rails, cocked her head to the side, watching her mistress. "Those two, all they do is train… we were all suppose to come here to the bridge, because the construction is almost complete, and raising the danger on Tazuna's life."

"But… you have to know that being the younger brother, you'd want to be just as strong as your older one." Hinata pointed out. "You'd want to be acknowledge by your older brother that you could be just as strong as he is."

The pink haired girl nodded. "You're right." She glanced at the red head that stood at a distance, with Lee and Neji, who were pointlessly bickering as usual. "Naruto looks up to Gaara… and now he has a chance to be equal to him." The girl leaned slightly against the rails of the bridge, looking at the vast body of water, with the wall of mist blocking the horizon.

"Do not worry, Sakura-san. Naruto and Sasuke would most likely come over soon." Hinata smiled. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, Hinata." The two girls looked up, and ran up to the boy at being called. They gasped seeing dead bodies littering the flood of the bridge. Tazuna stood close to the young soldiers. "This isn't good…" Neji said in a low tone.

"Do not worry Tazuna-san. We shall protect you!" said Lee. Neji whacked the green wearing boy on the head. They glared at each other.

"All ways too noisy!"

"All ways a jerk!"

'_Shut up!_' The two Shugorei became silent. '_He's here._' Then the two became serious, and stood in front of the group, in their own stances. Gaara turned his head slightly. "Sakura, you and Hinata have to protect Tazuna at all costs. Do not worry about us."

The pink haired girl nodded, biting her lip. "You better be careful, Gaara."

There stood two figures among the mist. One was a tall man, and the other was a boy about the same height as them. Gaara with his Shugorei stared at the two. Sakura and Hinata were at a safe distance, but not too far away to not see or hear them. "It's the Karyuudo." Whispered Hinata.

"Then you were right." Sakura said.

Zabuza lifted his chin, and smirked under his half-hidden face. The two became blurred as the mist grown thicker. Gaara narrowed his eyes, and pulled back his sleeve on his left arm. He bit his thumb, and traced a line of blood on to Neji's mark. "Byakugan."

0000000

"We have to hurry! Neechan and Niisan are in danger!" cried out Naruto, riding on top of the giant black wolf. They were speeding through the forests towards the bridge. The two woke up late, having overslept, and had a run in with some hired soldiers who threatened Tazuna's family. After rescuing them, they made a mad dash towards their friends and their client.

'_We need to think up a plan once we arrive there. They are most likely already in battle. We can't just run in abruptly._' Sasuke told the blonde mentally. The blonde nodded, listening intently to what his partner has to say.

0000000

"So that Karyuudo, Haku, is a Shugorei… but then, where is he getting his chakra from?" Questioned Sakura, watching the battle. She bit her lip, refraining from calling out to her friends. After Gaara's Shugorei defeated the water clones of Zabuza's, Haku stepped up, asking if he could fight with the Senmin-Shugorei team.

Hinata frowned. "Sometimes there are impatient Shugorei, who can't wait around for their destined partners. So they use other Senmin or Heisei as temporary partners." The girl explained. "You see that brace that Zabuza has on his wrist? It's a temporary bond that can connect the Shugorei to anyone. Because there is a rarity on Senmin, Shugorei finds temporary partners with mostly Heisei… They share chakra."

The female Hyuuga bows her head. "Those braces were forever banned from many villages, because power hungry Heisei can use Shugorei as tools. Shugorei can be more powerful than a Heisei, and with a Senmin, they are almost unbeatable, compared to a Heisei." Sakura frowned.

"What is different about this temporary bond, is that the Shugorei can sometimes take command on their own actions. Thus making those braces even more dangerous, as Shugorei can control their own masters… That is why they banned them, the whole controlling the other idea." Hinata finished.

Zabuza smirked, seeing as Haku caught the Lee boy in a headlock. The masked boy looked up, seeing Neji coming at them. "Thousand Water Needles of Death!"

"Heavenly Spin." Neji then spun around, with a blare of Chakra. The many needles of ice that were aimed at him were all deflected. Then the boy moved forward. "Jyuuken."

Haku moved aside, dodging a blow to his arm, releasing his hold on Lee. The green wearing Shugorei slipped away. "Gouken." Then the two started to fight in different styles, nearly throwing the masked Shugorei off. '_Their styles are different, and yet they work together perfectly._' He then knocks the two into each other and jumps back.

"No more holding back." Haku announced.

"Niisan! Neechan!"

Naruto and a giant wolf came into the picture. The blond jumped off the black wolf and came running up towards the group. The Uchiha transformed back to his human form, and caught up with his Senmin. Sasuke inwardly groaned. '_So much for being discreet._'

"Naruto!" Sakura felt relieved. "You're here."

The blonde nodded, and grinned. "We came here to help!"

Haku made a noise, and turned his head towards Zabuza. "That boy, he amuses me."

"Then, you want to battle him and his Shugorei instead." The man stated.

The masked boy glanced at Gaara and his Shugorei. "Don't you want to get back and continue your fight with that boy, Gaara?" The man shrugged, and took out his big word.

"Looks like there is a change of plans." He stared at the red head, with piercing teal eyes. "You and I are to battle, while that blonde continues your fight with Haku. Plus, we have unfinished business."

Gaara grunted, and Neji and Lee were now standing beside their Senmin. "Fine with me." He said monotonously. He walked a bit, to distance himself from his brother and his opponent. '_You better be careful, Naruto…_'

Haku stared at the blonde and his Shugorei. He no longer held that bright and smiling face he remembered seeing in that forest one morning. "I may not know how strong you truly are, but I'd like to pick this fight up and end it quickly." He said. Sasuke stood in front of his charge, prepared for anything that might harm his master. "Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

The two widened their eyes seeing a dome of mirrors has surrounded them. Then the boy stepped back, and entered one of the mirrors. "There is no chance for escape, or retaliation. It's over." Sasuke pushed the boy behind him, looking around, as images of the masked boy appeared randomly on each mirror. The boy growled.

'_If it's ice… then maybe we have an advantage with one of our fire techniques!_' thought the blonde. Sasuke smirked. '_It's worth a try._'

The blonde lifts his hand, and a symbol glows proudly upon it. "Fire-"

"I don't think so." Then there was a spray of Senbon that came from different directions. Sasuke widened his eyes, and grabbed hold of the blonde, and jumped away. But the Uchiha wasn't lucky enough, for some of the needles hit him on his back.

"Sasuke!" cried out Naruto.

"Just continue with the jutsu." He told his Senmin.

The blonde nodded. "Fire element: Grand Fireball!" When they landed, the Shugorei placed down the blond behind him, and released a big blast of fire towards the mirror with Haku in it. The image of the masked boy disappeared, but the blast hit against the mirror. When the attack ended, the two gasped, seeing no dent on the mirrors at all. Sasuke turned his head slightly, and grabbed the blonde to jump away from the thrown needles. Naruto slightly cried in pain as one of the needles hit him on his arm that was around Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto…" He looked down at him with concern.

"No I'm okay… we still have to find away to stop him, and destroy these mirrors." The blonde panted lightly. Sasuke turned around, and picked up a Senbon, deflecting the incoming ones from Haku. '_I'm not sure what to do my self…_' Then the two watched as the boy began to jump across, tossing needles at them, and going into another mirror.

0000000

"I'm worried." Said Sakura, taking her eyes away from her twin's battle towards the icy dome where her baby brother was. There were slightly far for her comfort.

Hinata glanced at where the pink haired girl was staring. "That technique… it's a kekkei genkai." The girl bit her lip. '_Not to worry Sakura-san more… Kekkei Genkai is usually indestructible… I hope Naruto-kun and Sasuke would be alright…_' She turned her head to watch Gaara and his Shugorei against Zabuza. '_These battles… it suddenly turned into a life or death situation… in the end, someone has to die… and I hope it none of our friends…_'

0000000

The two were panting hoarsely, needles stuck upon them, but it didn't stop them completely. Naruto closed his eyes, biting his lip. He saw a picture of his brother, and he furrowed his brows. '_I need to be strong… just as strong as Gaara-niisan… When this battle is over, I'll go and help him. But what can I do?_' He looked up and saw Sasuke blocking the Senbon directed at them. The Uchiha missed one, causing it to strike his shoulder. The blonde winced in pain.

'_If Sasuke has a bloodline thing… then maybe… it's useful in this battle… I need to try everything I can. It just can't end right here._' The boy stood up shakily, and lifted his left arm. The Mark of Senmin appeared on his arm, with Sasuke's mark at the center. Taking a bit of the crimson substance on himself, he smeared it across Sasuke's mark. Then something lifted from the boy's chest. "Sharingan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and suddenly turned crimson red, with two commas within. He looked back is surprise at his Senmin. '_He did it… he activated the Uchiha's advance bloodline._' The boy smirked. '_I guess things have turned up a notch then._'

Haku watched in fascination. '_I see… he has a kekkei genkai as well. They certainly are very interesting._' He had to smile behind his mask.

0000000

((Wow… that was pretty long. Yeah, not much has happened, but the altered battles and storyline from the Anime/Manga. I did skip around, jumping ahead, because many of you are very familiar with this whole arc. I tried to show how the bloodlines appear, and explain the other classes of soldier there are. I was also trying to point out how smart Hinata is. She's like a walking and handy informational person. I'm a failure on battles, but I'm using the English versions of jutsus, but I'm using the Japanese names of the countries and villages… to the best that I could though. I did insert a tiny SasuNaru moment. Yay!

And, so you know ahead, Naruto, Gaara and Sakura are fast learners. In battles, though they may have never used a technique before, it just comes to them, and they cast it. It's a specialty they have, and you'll learn about the mysteries behind the Uzumakis.

Oh the pairings… so many choices. Yeah, there are little problems with a few of them, but I like your comments on them. I'm still undecided upon them, and I don't mind other suggestions. It's your vote or choice. But majority rules, and you'll just have to get use to them in the future. Thanks again for those who helped with the animal form ideas. I would have never thought of them, honestly. Anyways, the conclusion of the battle is to come, and so will more surprises! Thank you so much for your suggestions and comments. I appreciate them a lot. And please review this one!))

Soldier Rankings:

**Ranshin** - (_roughly meaning traitor_) Is equivalent to a Nuke-nin or Missing Nin. Heisei, Senmin and Shugorei could be a Ranshin.  
**Kyougu** – (_roughly meaning dangerous weapon_) Is equivalent to an ANBU member. Any status soldier can fall into this level.  
**Karyuudo** – (_meaning hunter_) obviously is equivalent to a Hunter Nin. Any status could fall into this level.  
**Seibyou** – (_roughly meaning elite soldier_) haven't mention it yet, but this will be like a Jounin. I know I keep calling them elite soldier, but from now on, they'll be the Jounin level soldiers.  
**Hamusha** – (_meaning common soldier_) They are classified as the Chuunin level soldiers. It will be mentioned more, later on the story.  
**Kakedashi** – (_meaning novice_) You'd guess right that they are the Genin level soldiers. Naruto and the others are at this level. And they will be classified as Kakedashi more often now.

-Datenshi No Uzumaki

**Ages**: (_Only the ones that matter_)  
Naruto: 15  
Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Hinata: 16


	11. Close Calls

**Rosuto Rakuen** (_Lost Paradise_)  
**XI.** Close Calls  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

'_If Sasuke has a bloodline thing… then maybe… it's useful in this battle… I need to try everything I can. It just can't end right here.' The boy stood up shakily, and lifted his left arm. The Mark of Senmin appeared on his arm, with Sasuke's mark at the center. Taking a bit of the crimson substance on himself, he smeared it across Sasuke's mark. Then something lifted from the boy's chest. "Sharingan!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, and suddenly turned crimson red, with two commas within. He looked back is surprise at his Senmin. 'He did it… he activated the Uchiha's advance bloodline.' The boy smirked. 'I guess things have turned up a notch then.'_

_Haku watched in fascination. 'I see… he has a kekkei genkai as well. They certainly are very interesting.' He had to smile behind his mask._

0000000

Naruto grinned widely. '_I did it… it's a bit incomplete, but it will do._' It was amazing for Naruto, and he finally got a feel on how this kekkei genkai worked. It's like he could see clearly, and somehow also see through Sasuke's eyes. He wondered if this happened to his brother and sister as well.

Haku was impressed with the Senmin-Shugorei pair. The boy then felt a bit envious on them, for they have found their perfect match, unlike how he wasn't able to do.

Sasuke smirked. '_Naruto, I have a plan._' The blonde blinked his eyes, and nodded. Then the boy took over, trying to run past the mirrors. Haku saw this, and went after the blonde. Naruto turned around, and smirked. "Fire Element: Grand Fireball!"

Haku's eyes widened in surprise. He punched away Naruto, sending him back to the center and he went to retreat back into the mirrors, but his leg did get caught in the attack. He glanced down at his injured ankle. '_They saw my movements, and injured me. How could they see through my speed? It could be that eyes that Shugorei has._'

Throwing more needles, Sasuke efficiently blocked all of the Senbon from hitting critical point on himself and his partner. Naruto stands up, and was back to back with his Shugorei. '_Do you want me to try it again?_'

Sasuke nodded. '_We were able to hit him, but he's still fast. But you could tell, he's getting tired._' The blonde nodded, and took a deep breath. The raven-haired boy's eyes dropped a little. '_Even Naruto is loosing his chakra… I don't think we could last that long._' He saw the blonde heavily panting.

"Round two!" The blonde then ran. Haku growled, and threw needles at him. Sasuke appeared, and blocked them. The masked boy grew frustrated, and came out, throwing more needles. "Fire element: Grand Fireball!" Haku's hand got caught in the fire. Angered, the boy landed on the ground, and ran towards Sasuke. The Uchiha saw him, and blocked all the attacks the boy threw at him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto nearly getting through the ice dome. "No more playing games." Haku kicked the Uchiha on the head, sending him away in a short distance. "No one is going to get in my way of fulfilling the ambitions of my precious person!" He threw a hoard of needles at the blonde.

There were these sickening sounds he heard from behind him. The blonde froze, his heart rate beating quickly. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he didn't like it. He turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind him, with his back facing him. In a distance, he could see Haku slumped over. Naruto gasped. "Sasuke you did it!"

His heart skipped a beat, and that dreading feeling was over coming him. He reflexively clutched a hand to the pendant that was hiding under his shirt. "Sa…suke?" He whispered, seeing as the raven-haired boy didn't move.

"Dobe…" His voice was hoarse, and in pain. He then coughed roughly, with blood coming out. The blonde's eyes widened in great fear. Then Sasuke fell back, Naruto cried out his name, and caught him. Naruto looked down with tears gathering within his eyes. Sasuke looked up and chuckled. "Don't make that face… it doesn't suit you." His voice was barely a whisper.

Naruto shook his head, trying to get the image of the weakened state his Shugorei was at. '_This can't be happening…_' There were trails of blood coming from the corners of his mouth, and his eyes were dulling. '_No… not again!_'

"Baka! You can't die! You can't leave me alone!" The blonde shouted; eyes tightly closed. His small body was trembling hard.

Sasuke grunted. "You'll never be alone, dobe. You still have one more Shugorei to find."

"No! I don't want another one to replace you!" He shouted stubbornly. Sasuke smiled softly. The blonde pulled the older boy closer, tightly holding on to him. He gritted his teeth hard, trying desperately not to cry.

The raven-haired boy touched the boy's face, his vision blurring. '_Looks like I'll be joining you soon, mother, father._' "Promise me you'll find him for me… my brother… Itachi…" His voice very soft, and he was loosing breath.

His hand was slipping away, and Naruto quickly grabbed on to it. "Baka! We're both supposed to find him together, teme!" He yelled, Sasuke still slightly conscious. "I won't let you die!"

0000000

A spark. A tiny flame was lighted in the black void.

"_**Tell me what is it your heart desires.**"_

_"I want…"_

"_I want the power to be strong…"_

"_I want to do anything to make the people I love and care about happy… I want everybody to be happy…"_

"_I want to fulfill their dreams… I want to fulfill the dreams of my precious people…"_

"_I want to protect them…"_

"…_Fight for them…"_

"_For Gaara… Sakura…"_

"…_Sasuke…"_

Then the fire blazed ragingly, slowly spreading largely.

"**_You are already strong in many ways. You just have to find that great strength in your heart, and not be afraid to use it_**."

A strange seal appeared, and it glowed brightly red.

"**_You may not know it, but you are a very gifted child. Your name is special, as you are._**"

"**_Don't be afraid._**"

0000000

He felt it. Something was burning within him, but he was not afraid. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, revealing deep red pools. He was radiating dangerously with a red aura. It was frightening, and yet comforting. He let it all come out, not afraid. '_It's a power that I could use… it's my power to protect._' The blonde lifted his head, and stared down at the unconscious form of the Uchiha. '_Sasuke…_'

Haku sank back into the icy mirrors. '_That chakra…_' It was blazing, and surrounding the two. '_What is that? The boy has changed completely… it's almost… frightening…?_'

0000000

Gaara was tired, and he knew that his Shugorei and Zabuza were also. He panted lightly, and narrowed his eyes. The fog was thick, but the man was a fool, underestimating the Byakugan. He was tricky, and was able to slip by, but they were careful and alert. The man disappeared again.

"Sakura! The bridge builder!"

The pink haired girl grew alert at her brother's call. She drew back her sleeve quickly, and bit her thumb. She then smeared the blood on the mark of the Hyuuga. "Byakugan!"

Hinata's eyes immediately changed. She gasped as she saw the man running up to them, with his giant sword. "Hinata, Reflection Attack!"

When the man's sword hit the invisible shield, it bounced back the man's sword, throwing it away at a distance. Sakura and Hinata inwardly sighed in relief simultaneously. The man then found himself slightly surrounded. He growled. Gaara and his Shugorei stood behind him, not allowing him to retrieve his sword.

Then thin strings were thrown at him, tying him down invisibly. The man then threw his head back, and laughed out loudly. "You think this is the end? You kids couldn't possibly defeat me."

"And that comrade of yours, will never be able to win against Haku, is at the level beyond my own." He laughed.

Sakura growled. "No, you're wrong! They will win, because we trust in them, and they will never give up!" The girl yelled back.

Suddenly they felt a pulse of strange power emitting at the supposed direction where Naruto and Sasuke were at. The mist covered it densely. The Shugorei shuddered at the demonic aura that was pointed at that direction. Sakura had a sinking feeling in her stomach. '_It's that same aura like last time… no, Naruto!_' She went to take a step towards her baby brother, but Gaara stopped her.

"Don't interfere." Sakura looked at her twin incredulously. "You need to put more faith on Naruto, Sakura." Gaara said in his low tone. He glanced briefly at where their brother was. '_Everything will turn out fine…_' But he had a tiny bit of doubt bubbling in his chest.

0000000

"Sasuke."

Sasuke rose from the ground, with the red aura helping him to his feet. Naruto slowly stood up, slightly behind him. Haku watched in shock, as the needles that were embedded on them all came out, dropping lifelessly to the ground. The wounds on both their bodies were healing.

Naruto glared fiercely at the mask boy. "I won't forgive you for hurting him. And I won't forgive you from preventing me from helping my brother ad sister." The blonde growled, his eyes no longer the bright blue colors. The strong aura swirled around them, shockingly cracking the ice prison.

The blonde bit his thumb, and smeared blood on his Senmin mark. "Sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes opened to reveal the crimson colored eyes. Watching carefully, Haku saw how a second comma appeared on one of his eyes, evening them out on both eyes. '_This boy…_'

"Sasuke."

Then the raven-haired boy disappeared, and appeared in front of the mirror where he was. He pulled back his hand and punched at the mirror. It broke into millions of pieces, shocking Haku, who escaped into another mirror. Before he could react, Sasuke appeared again, and punched the icy mirror. '_He's speed has surpassed mine! And his strength had increased greatly._' He glanced at the blonde, who didn't take his red eyes off from him, standing still.

'_That boy…_' Haku looked up, and dodged the hit from Sasuke. He saw the dullness in the eyes of the younger boy. '_That hit was to temporarily disable him, making him 'dead' for a few hours… So, is that boy controlling his body with that strange Chakra?_'

Then Sasuke roared out, releasing a great amount of chakra, destroying most of the ice mirrors. The force slight threw Haku back, but it never affected the blond. The mirror above him smashed into billions of shards, and from it, came Haku crashing down at the young Raven-haired boy, with a knife in his hand.

The Uchiha jumped away, grabbed the older boy's wrist tightly, and punched Haku directly at his masked face. The strong impact threw him against the ice mirror, causing it the shatter with force. Soon the rest of the icy prison shattered, falling to the ground around the Senmin and Shugorei.

'_They did it…_' Haku stood up, his mask breaking apart. '_They fairly won this fight…_' He watched the blonde, and saw the boy's eyes flicker from red to blue and back, tears brimming in his eyes. '_He truly is powerful… with a strong heart…_' Then the mask completely fell to the ground. He watched as the Shugorei came running up to him, his hand drawn back.

Naruto's eyes widened, changing back to blue. '_That boy from the forest._' "No! Sasuke!" Inches away from hitting Haku, the boy froze. Naruto came running towards them. The Uchiha's eyes changed back into dull obsidian orbs. The blonde gasped as Sasuke crumpled to the ground. Naruto quickly went up to him and cradled the older boy's head in his arms. '_Sasuke…_'

"Why…?" The blonde blinked his eyes and looked up at Haku. "Why don't you finish me off? I failed my mission… it's no use for me to live anymore. I'm weak… I'm not longer needed."

The blonde shook his head, tightening his hold on to his Guardian. "That's not true!"

The older boy looks at the blonde. "But I nearly killed your friend… will you not avenge him?"

Naruto bows his head. "Seeking revenge has no meaning to it in the end… there is no satisfaction to it, and it will only lead to more pain. All I could do is fight, to protect. And you said it your self, you are strong, when you have some one to protect. I can see it… you're protecting that man… because… he's you're precious person… isn't he?" Haku continued to watch the boy.

0000000

The mist was lessening, and Zabuza couldn't move, his body drained of energy. That special attack that the boy with the white eyes did, channeled out all his chakra. They were grinning, seeing that victory was at their side. The man sneered weakly. '_This can't be the end._'

"Give it up. Be glad that we spared your life. This battle is over." Said Gaara in his deep tone. Sakura was standing beside her brother, watching the man desperately get up.

'_That strong aura is gone._' Sakura blinked her eyes at Hinata's voice. She glanced at the area where Naruto was. The mist was slowly clearing. '_Naruto…_'

There was a grunt at the side, and the teens all turned their heads to see a small old man, holding a cane, with a large group of men behind him. "Some tool you are. Can't even get rid of a bunch of kids. You're weak, Zabuza." The half masked man glared.

Tazuna sneered. "Gatoh…" He hissed. The girls glanced at the bridge builder.

"Tazuna…" The man chuckled. "You haven't won yet. I still have more men than those puny kids." The teens glared, hate being called puny, when they were obviously taller than that old man. Gatoh turned to his men. "Get rid of Zabuza, he is no longer needed." He ordered. Then multiple weapons were thrown at the man's weak body. The teens and Tazuna watched in shock.

0000000

Naruto's breath was uneven, breathing shakily. His eyes were wide, thinking back on those echoing words. "So… will you kill me…?" The blonde slowly lifted his head, staring at him.

"No…" Tears were threatening to fall. He shook his head. "I can't…" He whispered.

Haku's expression softened. "I didn't want to taint your innocence either… but there is no other way. You're a soldier… you should have known that from the very beginning when you've became a Senmin." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, his body shaking. Haku blinked his eyes, standing up straight suddenly. He slightly turned his head, eyes narrowing.

Naruto looked up curiously at the boy. "What…?"

"It looks like you won't kill me after all." Haku said softly. He turned his head to the boy, and smiled gently. "I'm sorry for everything… but grant my request. Grow strong, and never let go of those who are dear to you. I know you'll be the one that will end these wars…" Then the boy disappeared, leaving a confused Naruto.

0000000

Blood has splattered everywhere, and eyes grew in shock and disbelief at the sight. "Zabuza-san…" whispered a voice, weakly.

The man, with his face half covered with bandages looked up in shock. There standing above him was the once masked boy. He used his own body as a shield, taking all the thrown sharp projectiles. "I fulfilled… my duty…" Then the boy crumpled and fell to the ground dead. '_Haku…_'

"That Karyuudo… he used his own body to shield those attacks… And now… He's dead…" Whispered Hinata, and hand over her mouth in shock. Gatoh laughed mockingly. Sakura glared. '_That man… betrayed them… he was just using them._'

"Haku…" Zabuza got up, staring at the lifeless face of the boy. Many flashes of the past came flooding into his head. He clenched his hand into a fist, growling dangerously low.

Hinata gasped. "He's able to move, even if Neji-niisan disabled him from using chakra, to near death." She whispered in awe.

The man pulled out a knife from Haku's body, and glared menacingly at Gatoh. The old little man became wary, and backed away. "You can't run away now, Gatoh!" He called out, and ran at the large group.

The teen watched in slight horror, as Zabuza slashed is way through, killing most of the men, and making his was towards Gatoh. When he did reach him, he instantly killed him. The men were all angered and went to attack him back. Even with all the weapons stuck on to his bloodied figure, Zabuza kept fighting, killing off all the men. When they were all down, the man limply dragged himself back to where Haku was, and fell beside him. The girl closed their eyes, turning their heads away, and emotion bubbling within them. The boys bowed their heads.

0000000

"Mizu-sama… what is the true purpose of a Senmin? Why is it they need Shugorei?"

A woman, dressed in elegant robes of different shades of blue, looked down at the blonde boy who was on his knees and head bowed. Mizu, as what she asked him to call her, had long dark blue hair that grew out past the floor, and would trail behind her, with a pair of deep Aquamarine eyes. She wore an elegant headdress, with many jewels that sparkled softly. She stood as a true Goddess, with that divine aura about her. Mizu's expression softened.

The scenery was indeed gorgeous, and fitting for the water goddess. There were Sakura trees about, around the large and beautiful lake the woman stood upon. The boy was kneeling on a stone that was on the lake. There were many petals that dance around, and would graze upon the crystal waters.

"_Child… why is it you are so sad? I was told that a beautiful child like your self was often bright and cheerful._" Her voice was deep, but soft and graceful.

Naruto bowed over, his small body slightly shaking. "I'm not… I'm a monster… who uses people for my own selfish desires."

Mizu's brows furrowed. She shook her head, causing light jingles of the jewels in her headdress. "_No you are not, child. You are Uzumaki Naruto… you are special. No monster is as kind as you are, with the biggest heart that I've ever seen._"

The boy looked up at the Goddess with tearful eyes, causing the Goddess to feel her heart break. "I am! I… I used Sasuke… and I hurt him! I… I don't want to be a Senmin anymore, if I would hurt Sasuke!" He cried out.

Mizu closed her aquamarine eyes, and knelt down upon the lake. She pulled the boy into her arms, and embraced him tightly. Naruto blushed lightly, and felt his eyes closing at the warmth. "_Child… you are not hurting him. He allows you to command him, because he trusts you. True Senmin and Shugorei strengthen their bonds through trust. If there is no trust, then that is when you are using them. You are not forcing to do things out of his will… he allows you, because he trusts in you… he believes in you, and puts his entire faith and confidence in you. And you must do the same towards him, that he could be what you hope for him to be._"

She then starts to rock the boy in his arms. "_The sole purpose of a Senmin has been lost many years ago… no one has really grasped their true purpose in this world. The powers that they have has been abused, with selfish and hateful intent… But you, child, you can reach that true purpose, and it isn't really to only find Rakuen…_"

The boy slightly pulled back, and looked up at the Goddess. Mizu smiled gently at the boy, and reached a hand up to wipe away the unshed tears in his bright blue eyes. _"…One can only find true paradise, if they believe in themselves and have faith in their loved ones._" She whispered. The boy blinked his eyes, and Mizu chuckled at him. "_It seems you are finally able to accept that gift within you_."

"My gift?" Naruto questioned. He furrowed his brows. "You, Sora-sama, Yuki-sama, and Luna-sama all have said the same thing… What is that gift?"

She smiled. "_A Biju, just like your brother and sister. But also something else…_"

"Huh?" He tilted his head.

"_Another time child._" She replied. The woman then placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "_I've given you the power of water. Use it wisely, which I have no doubt that you would. Your next journey is to venture back to Konohagakure, in the Fire Country._"

Naruto blinked up at her. "Back there? Why?"

Mizu smiled. "_There are still so many things you need to learn. You need to unveil the truth behind your name, Uzumaki… and find out about the truth… and that Biju you have._" She said softly. "_Don't be in so much of a rush to find Rakuen. Take you time, and gain a lot of experience._"

The woman then poked him on the nose. "_And learn to forget about that incident eight years ago._" Naruto's eyes widened. "_It's all in the past, and they have forgiven you, so now you have to forgive yourself. Once you do, then, you'll be able to be free, and you could be your self. You'll be able to reach further than what anyone would expect. You'll be able to be great in the world._"

The blonde could only stare at her with surprised. Mizu chuckled, and pressed her forehead against his. "_And stop trying to keep to your self. Your friends, your brother and sister are worried about you… especially Uchiha Sasuke…_" She closed her eyes, and Naruto followed. "_I'll tell you a secret… the ultimate power one could obtain… is through…"_ He felt himself drifting back to the Sacred Chambers of the temple. "_…Love…_"

Sky blue eyes opened wide, and found that he underwater. A hand dove into the waters, and reach out towards him. Naruto extended out his arm and grabbed it. He then was pulled up to the surface. The blonde was gasping, exhaustion hugging his small body. He was then pulled into strong and warm arms. Naruto let himself be carried way from the chambers.

He weakly looked up, and saw Sasuke looking down at him with concern. '_Love…_' The blonde felt his cheeks warmed up. "Sasuke…" Then his eyes closed, as he drifted off to sleep.

0000000

"Looks like we're back in Konoha again." The pink haired girl smiled, looking up at the large tower at the center. The group of teens was all standing at the gate, looking up at the busy city.

"Yosh!" Cheered out Lee, throwing his hands up into the air. "Konoha, home sweet home!" Neji snorted, and muttered something. The green wearing teen turned his head, and glared at his partner, which he refuses to acknowledge as such.

Hinata placed a finger on her chin. "I wonder why the gods want us to come back here." She said in her soft tone, already lost her stuttering after getting use to her friends.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but we're here." She replied. She walked through the gates into the busy city. Lee ran up to her, asking her out. The pink haired girl tried to ignore him, blushing at his antics. She couldn't help but be flattered in him taking a liking on her.

Hinata smiled. "Maybe, Sakura-san, Gaara-sama and Naruto-kun could stay over at the mansion." She then turned to the last two that stood behind. "Unless… Naruto-kun is going to stay with Sasuke-san?"

The blonde blinked his eyes, and then blushed brightly. He opened his mouth to speak. "No, he'll come stay us." Replied Gaara in his deep tone. He stared at the Uchiha with narrowed teal eyes. Sasuke felt his eye twitch. He grunted, crossing his arms, and turning his head away. Neji smirked in amusement. '_Uchiha… scared?_'

Naruto pouted lightly. "You wouldn't mind if I hang around with him? He is my Shugorei, and I'll sleep over at the Hyuuga mansion anyways, because Iruka doesn't have room." Gaara looked at his baby brother, and then glared at the smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Fine… but be there by-"

"Niisan-nnnnnn!" The blonde whined.

The three Shugorei watched as Gaara sighed in defeat. He turned around and started to walk away with his arms crossed. He waved a hand, and just continued walking without turning around. Naruto beamed widely. Hinata giggled, and the Hyuuga twins trailed behind the red head.

When they were alone, Naruto stiffened, and his cheeks were burning. Sasuke turned his head, a brow raised. "You wanted to do something?" He asked carefully.

It had taken weeks to finally complete the bridge. When it was finished, they named in proudly after Naruto's name, which surprised them. But right after the Uchiha has woken up, he couldn't help but feel bothered, as his little blonde would avoid him. Yes, that's right, his. But he would never tell anyone that, especially not the boy's siblings, more specifically Gaara. But then, he was able to hear the boy speak loudly again in his head, and he found the reason why.

Haku said something to him, about Shugorei being only tools for Senmin to use whenever they please. Naruto took in those words, and let it get to him, thinking that he was using Sasuke. The Uchiha kept trying to talk to him, but his older brother would appear conveniently when he tried to approach the blonde directly. No way was he going to mess with that red head Uzumaki.

He knew what went on, on that bridge, when he felt that he was dying. He almost did, but Naruto stubbornly held on to him, and prevented him from doing so, which he was happy of… Then he felt that power again, but it was different. It wasn't as cold as it was before, but warm and comforting. This power he accepted, because he felt that with it, he's able to fight against whatever stood in their way. He was willingly fighting for Naruto, because he gave him a second chance. He allowed that power to take over him, if only to help him… he'd do anything for Naruto. And he trusted it, because it came from Naruto.

He wanted to tell the blonde, but he couldn't. Why couldn't Naruto see that he could never hate him?

After the bridge was complete, the Senmin-Shugorei group traveled around the Water Country into three temples. The last temple they went to was the temple of the Water Goddess, the big one within Kirigakure. When Naruto woke up, the boy completely changed than from what he used to be, days ago, before they got into the temple. He instantly latched on to Sasuke, and kept telling him he was sorry and stupid. They finally were able to talk, thanks to Sakura pushing away their older brother from the scene. Then after that, the boy became awkward again… and he wasn't sure why.

The two ended up on deciding to head to Iruka's home, and have a nice dinner with them, for they knew the man would terribly miss them. They were walking silently together, enjoying the darkening afternoon. "Are you happy that you are home, Sasuke?" The blonde asked quietly, a blush playing on his whiskered cheeks. He started to press his two pointer fingers together, awkwardly twiddling his fingers. Sasuke raised a brow, not helping on thinking that the blonde kind of acted like Hinata.

"I guess…" He replied.

The blonde blinked his eyes, and looked up at him. "You guess?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Don't really have a home. My home was destroyed years ago, by that person who murdered my whole family, save for my brother."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "Isn't the place you're staying at in Iruka's house considered a home to you too?"

"I guess…" He replied again. Naruto frowned. "I've never thought of considering Iruka and Kakashi as family." He said. His head slightly bowed down. "Ever since that incident eight years ago, I closed off, not wanting to be close to anyone. I was alone then, but it didn't matter to me, because I thought then that if I were to open up and accept people into my life, I'd lose them… like how I lost my family… even my brother left me." He said softly.

Naruto bowed his head. "Then I guess… you and I are the same." Sasuke blinked his eyes, and stared at the blonde. "Eight years ago… my parents died as well. I was the last one who ever saw them, before they… were killed… " He whispered. "Gaara-niisan closed himself off completely to the world, but not really towards us. Sakura became like a rebel child, being difficult to handle… And as for me… I'd mask my feelings, and would try to act cheerful and happy… when I'm really not…" He closed his eyes. "And I still blame my self for their deaths…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke didn't care if anyone was looking, but he pulled the boy into a tight embrace. He never knew of Naruto's past, and always thought that he would have lived a happy life. He was wrong… Sasuke pulled him closer.

"But it's okay… When I'm around Sasuke, I'm truly happy." The boy whispered. He looked up and smiled. "I can forget about my past… and I'm not really alone anymore." Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. He felt him self being pulled closer to the older and taller boy. His heart was then racing. His face was burning. They were inches away, and his eyes were slowly closing. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath upon his lips, and it tingled.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The two snapped open their eyes, and jumped apart. They both had identical bright red faces. Naruto nearly had a heart attack from that voice, but Sasuke was scowling. They turned their heads, and the Uchiha was suddenly attacked by a blur of blonde hair. "Sasuke-kun!" Squealed a girly voice. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and looked down. Then he put up his cold mask on. He glared at the offending object latched on to his arm. Naruto tilted his head and blinked his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you're here!" Chirped the blonde, and she pulled her head back from nuzzling it against the boy's arm.

"Ah! Ino-san!" gasped Naruto.

The blonde blinked her eyes, and turned her head at the small blonde. "Oh! Naruto-kun, you're here too! What are you doing here?"

The boy smiled. "Well… we were told to come back here after visiting the temple in the Water Country."

"We?" questioned Ino.

The Uchiha pulled his arm away, and walked over to the blonde boy's side, obviously not happy. "Yes, we. He's my Senmin."

Ino jumped back in great shock, and pointed at the small boy. "What? This Chibi?" Naruto scowled, crossing his arms, not liking to be called small. Sasuke wasn't also happy by her too loud remark, and her rude presence. Ino looked at each boy with shock, and then slumped down. '_I couldn't be Sasuke's Senmin either way, being stuck with a lazy bum and a garbage disposal._'

"So, Sasuke-kun, will you and Naruto-kun be participating in the tournament this year?" the blonde asked.

Naruto blinked his eyes, tilting his head slightly. "Tournament?" Sasuke was about to explain, but a distant call caught their attention.

"Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun!"

They turned their heads to see Sakura and Hinata coming up to them. The pink haired girl waved happily to them. Ino frowned at the unknown pink haired girl who she felt as a threat. "What have you two been up to?" The pink haired girl nudged Sasuke's side, and looking at them slyly. The Uchiha turned his head away, blushing lightly, but frowning. The blonde was stiff, his face brightly red. Sakura giggled.

"Hey, who are you?" The blonde girl questioned, frowning.

Sakura blinked her teal eyes, and turned to look at the girl. She scowled. '_A girly-girl._' She frowned in disgust. She snorted, and sneered. "You're asking me, where you don't even introduce yourself?" Hinata and Sasuke had to stare at the sudden change of attitude from the pink haired girl. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Um… Sakura-neechan, this is Ino-san. She is a Senmin. I bumped into her a long time ago, when we were in Konoha." The blonde introduced kindly. "And, Ino-san, this is my older sister, Sakura."

The two glared hard at each other. "I see… you're after_ my_ Sasuke-kun, aren't you?"

Sakura felt her eye twitch. "Yours?" She scoffed. "Listen here, Ino-pig." She emphasized, poking a finger on the girl's chest. "If anything, Sasuke doesn't belong to you, or anyone else." She then smirked. "Why he belongs to Na-" Sasuke slapped a hand on to the pink haired girl's mouth, glaring at the girl. Sakura's eyes showed that she was grinning widely. Hinata giggled lightly.

Ino burst in anger. "Pig? Listen, big forehead, you're so going to get it!" She flicked Sakura squarely on her forehead. That's when Sakura saw read, on the name, and the flick. Naruto and Sasuke had to hold her back, and were having a difficult time in doing so.

"Um… maybe you should go now…" Hinata said shyly, and blushing because of her mistress's behavior. Ino humphed, and turned her head away. She then walked away, with Sakura screaming on top of her lungs of many colorful words. They all winced, and felt really embarrassed of the girl.

0000000

"Yes, there is a tournament that occurs every year, but it is held in a specific hidden village at a set order. Last year it was held in Iwagakure." Said Neji, and he pour tea for their guest. The three Senmin sat in a private room within the Hyuuga household. Sasuke was at Iruka's house, and Lee was at his house. The Senmin were able to meet the other family members in the Hyuuga Compound, especially their baby sister and father.

Hinata smiled at them, placing the tray os sweets on the table. "There are five main countries, that are very powerful and influential. And they all represent five of the main elements, earth, fire, wind, water, and thunder. These countries are each ruled by a Kage. Our Kage is called the Hokage." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"What goes on in the tournament?" Naruto questioned.

"Actually, it's more of an exam, to see if you're worthy of accelerating to the next level." The younger Uzumakis blinked their eyes. Neji closed his eyes. "Every soldier is marked by their level of skills. In your case, you are called Kakedashi, the lowest level of a soldier, and that is how you started out. We are also classified in the same rank as our Senmin. The next level you'd reach will be Hamusha; this is the same level as Iruka-sensei. Then there is Seibyou, an elite soldier. This level is like Kakashi-san. But within every level, there are class ranges, like the typical D-A classes. S-class is only if you reach beyond an A-class Seibyou. The highest and most toughest position would be Kage."

The younger Uzumakis nodded, taking in the information. "So, this tournament is an exam to hopefully advance to Hamusha level?" The Hyuuga twins nodded.

"There are people who watch as you battle many opponents. They are looking for some individual key points on a soldier's skills. Pretty much, you have to impress them." Hinata pointed out. "That is what father told us." She smiled.

Neji looked up at them. "If you are to participate in this tournament, you should register tomorrow, at the Hokage Tower." He informed. The Senmin informed.

0000000

Naruto pouted, and had his arms crossed, grumbling. "They didn't have to leave me behind, just because I overslept. We were supposed to register together!" Sasuke glanced at the blonde, and chuckled. The petite boy blinked his eyes, and blushed, turning his head away.

They went into the Hokage Tower, and made their way through the massive building, towards the Hokage's office. With one knock, the blonde and raven-haired boy came into the office. "Um, excuse us, but we wanted to know if we could-" The blonde widened his eyes, and pointed a finger out with shock.

"Tsunade-Obasan?"

0000000

((Whew! That was long as well. I'm beat. Did this all in one day, can you believe it? I just started college, and I know I'm in for one hell of a long ride. Hopefully I'll be able to update often. Sorry for the grammer mistakes. Didn't have time to check, and I rushed it.

Anyways, there was a lot of jumping going on again. Yeah, I know, sorry, but realized that how I do things, to make an effect? Don't know, but it does leave you hanging a bit if it was important, but not all of them where… ah! I'm jabbering!

So there was your almost kiss from Sasuke and Naruto! Darn Ino for ruining it! Wait, I wrote that… Curses me! I think Naruto is realizing that he has feelings for him, like love! Yay! But when will they finally admit it? It took me nearly 30 chapters in my other fic, hahaha… But I promise you it won't take that long! I swear! SasuNaru forever! XD

Gah! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I had to end it somewhere. But, oh my gosh, what is Tsunade doing in this world? What are Naruto and his siblings suppose to find out in Konoha? What will happen in the Tournament/Exam? Will Sasuke and Naruto ever kiss without interruption? But it's so fun to poke fun, and Sakura would have to agree with me. What more surprises are in store? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. I know I'm evil at time, but I try hard not to be, I swear!

Please give me your pairing ideas. I'm still open for more ideas. Also please give a nice review. I need some to continue on! Thanks again for those who reviewed last chapter! Yay!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	12. The Name of Uzumaki

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XII**. The Name of Uzumaki  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_Naruto pouted, and had his arms crossed, grumbling. "They didn't have to leave me behind, just because I overslept. We were supposed to register together!" Sasuke glanced at the blonde, and chuckled. The petite boy blinked his eyes, and blushed, turning his head away._

_They went into the Hokage Tower, and made their way through the massive building, towards the Hokage's office. With one knock, the blonde and raven-haired boy came into the office. "Um, excuse us, but we wanted to know if we could-" The blonde widened his eyes, and pointed a finger out with shock._

"_Tsunade-Obasan?"_

0000000

It was a busy week for the current Hokage of Konohagakure. Registrations for the Hamusha Tournament were happening, and she had to face ever Kakedashi that would want to sign up. There were some she would recognize, and some of the promising new ones. When she found out that her niece and nephews were in town, the woman had to quickly dress in that awful Hokage robes, in order to hide her identity. She knew sooner or later she'd had to tell them one day… but she didn't know if they were ready to know the truth or not.

It just seemed like today was an unlucky day for her. She nearly revealed her identity to the twins this morning, and almost had a heart attack from it. She was worried that they would have noticed, and wondered if they already knew the Hokage's name. She was smiling proudly behind her mask at the twins, seeing how much they've improved in the past few months. When they left, the woman had to nearly tear down her robes, feeling itchy and hot. But that was a mistake.

"Tsunade-obasan?" cried an incredulous voice.

The woman froze in place. '_Damn it…_' She took in a deep breath, and slowly turned around, with a serious business face. "Excuse me?"

Naruto's mouth gaped open wide. "What? You can't fool me. I know it's you, Tsunade-obasan!" The Hokage raised a brow, and then closed her eyes. She calmly made her way to her seat, behind the desk. The blonde boy walked up to the table, and placed his hands on the desk. "Why are you here? You're the Hokage of Konoha? Why didn't you tell us?"

The blonde woman sighed. "So many questions."

The boy closed his mouth, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry…"

Tsunade sighed. She leaned her cheek on her propped hand. She watched the fallen expression on the blonde's face. Her heart ached staring at the boy's face who looked so much like her otouto, except the boy's was more feminine and younger. She then glanced at the frowning Uchiha that stood behind, with the doors closed. "Naruto…" She closed her eyes. "You, Sakura, and Gaara are to have dinner with me, so we can discuss any questions that you have." She said softly. '_I'll tell them… I have to. They have the right to know, otouto._'

Naruto blinked his eyes, and nodded silently. Then the woman looked up at him, and smiled. "So then… you are here to register for the Tournament?"

0000000

It was big, but not as big as the estate back at the other world. It was as big as the Hyuuga Mansion, and built in the same style. They stood there staring at the structure, hesitant of entering. When Naruto told Sakura and Gaara about their Tsunade-obasan, the twins held different reactions. Sakura was in disbelief, while Gaara was furious. Now, they weren't sure if they would like what their aunt, the sister of their father, would have to say. They've already been through a lot in both worlds, and they may not handle what might be revealed.

The only female took in a deep breath. "Well… here goes nothing." She knocked on the door, and it was immediately opened, with a recognizable smiling face standing in front of them. "Shizune-san?"

"Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again." The dark haired woman greeted.

"You know of this world also?" whispered the blonde.

Shizune smiled at them sadly. "Yes… I was actually born from here…" She then moved aside and ushered them inside. She led them to the dinning room, and offered them to sit down. "Tsunade-sama will be here shortly." She said, and she bowed before leaving them in the big and empty dining room.

"I can't believe it… Tsunade-obasan has been living here the whole time, and she's the Hokage too. If she has known about this world, then does that mean Tousan knew too?" questioned Sakura softly.

"I feel we've been lied to this whole time… things are starting to make sense in a way." Gaara said.

Sakura looked at her twin. "What do you mean?"

"The first time we meet with the Hokage, she was fidgeting around us, and those eyes were holding an emotion of hesitance, as if she wants to tell us something, but she can't. Then there was that remark when she said that we've already been paired up with the Hyuuga twins for a long time, years before we even 'first came' into this world." The red head replied.

"What are you saying, Gaara?" The pink haired girl bit her lip.

"This isn't our first time being here." He said lowly, his head was bowed, and arms were crossed. "Why would that book be there in Tsunade-obasan's library? Why would the gods keep saying that the Uzumaki name is special? How did they even know us?"

Naruto bowed his head, finally speaking after being silent the whole time. "This must be what the Gods were saying… They wanted us to come back here, to learn the truth… this must be it." The blonde whispered.

"Is that so?" The three turned their heads to see their rich aunt walking into the dining room, with Shizune trailing behind her. The dark haired woman carefully closed the door behind them. Tsunade took a seat at the head of the table, Shizune standing beside her. "Even the Gods want you to know the truth." The woman chuckled. "Arashi-otouto, you fool."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Tsunade-obasan?"

"Tell me… what do you remember of your childhood?" She asked. The young Uzumakis blinked their eyes in confusion. "Right before when your parents died."

Naruto's eyes widened, his body froze. Something was flashing in his head, and was all in static. But he felt it, something horrible. He could hear it, but it didn't make sense. Tsunade saw the blonde boy's expression. She narrowed her eyes. "Tell me Naruto… what happened the night they died." '_The seals are weak… he must be remembering…_'

Sakura gasped, and turned to her baby brother's pale and frightened face. The pink haired girl felt her heart clench. She got mad. "Tsunade-obasan. Why are you asking this? Don't let Naruto relive that moment." She held her tongue from yelling at their aunt. Even Gaara wasn't comfortable with where this was going.

The woman kept on staring hard at the blonde boy. "Naruto… what happened?" She pressed on, her voice hard and low. "They didn't really die in a car crash did they?" The blonde shut his eyes, seeing images behind them. He heard noises, but he couldn't make them out. He clutched on to his head. '_No! Stop it! Make it stop!_' Tears were gathering behind his eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at the woman. "What are you doing Tsunade-obasan? You're hurting him!" She hated seeing Naruto like this, and it was killing her just as much as it was hurting him. Gaara glared as well, not pleased either.

"Think hard Naruto. The only way you could forget about it entirely is if you truly remember what happened that night. It wasn't a car crash, Naruto. You know it wasn't, but someone told you that it was, to hide the real reason." The woman ignored the twins' anger towards her. The two stared at their aunt, shock in their eyes. They suddenly became confused, and they were shaken by this fact. They didn't understand.

0000000

_It was getting dark, but little Naruto waited patiently for his parents to pick him up. Gaara-niisan was at a friend's house, celebrating one of their birthdays. Sakura-neechan went to a sleep over with her friends. His parents promised Naruto, who was seven years old, that they would treat him out for some yummy ramen tonight, while his brother and sister were away. So, he waited for them to come and get him, after playing at the park with his friends. But since it was getting late, they all went home, leaving the boy by himself to wait for them._

_It's not like that this happened a lot. Usually Gaara-niisan was there to get him after soccer practice, or Sakura-neechan after her dancing lessons. Mostly it would be Kaasan that would pick him up. She would at times come early, and push him on the swings. Rarely, Tousan would come and get him, but he's always been busy at work. Whatever his work is, he had no clue, not even his Nissan and Neechan. Kaasan won't tell them._

_The boy sat on the swing, lightly rocking back and forward, while humming a song that he heard his sister sang to him once. He wasn't scared really. He told him self that he could be just as brave as his Niisan, and he would prove it. But then, the boy felt this icky feeling in his stomach, his mind telling him that something was wrong… very wrong._

"_There he is."_

"_It's him."_

_The boy raised his head, blinking. He tilted his head slightly, wondering if his parents were here already. He hopped off from the swing, and grabbed his bag. He wondered over to the entrance of the playground, and stood there, remembering always being told to never leave the place when he was alone. The boy stayed there, looking around._

"_Get him!"_

_Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned his head, after seeing this shadow loom over him. His eyes widened at the stranger behind him with a shiny sword lifted above his head. "Naruto, get down!" The blonde didn't have time to react, as there was a blast of fire that came out of nowhere, and blew the man away. Naruto was also pushed down by its strong force. 'What… was that?'_

_Then, at a distance, he heard his name being called. He turned his head, and smiled widely at recognition. It was his parents, running to him. His Tousan was tall, and he looked like Naruto, but older, with messy and spiky golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His Kaasan was short, barely reaching Tousan's shoulders. She was very beautiful, with the perfect skin color, and shoulder length red hair, with beautiful and bright teal eyes. The boy frowned seeing that something wasn't right. Then his Kaasan scooped him up, and tightly embraced him. "Oh my god, Naru-chan! Thank the gods you're okay!"_

"_Kaasan… what's wrong? Why are you and Tousan hurt? Who was that man? And where did that fire come from?" He suddenly asked._

_There next to his Kaasan, was Tousan. "I'm sorry son, but we can't tell you right now." He looked up at his wife. "Come on, we have to get out of here." The woman nodded, and Naruto saw Tousan mutter under his breath. Suddenly they were in their house, which looked totally messy, even messier than his room. Everything was turned over. There were broken glasses, and ripped out books. There were even some red stains on the floor. Naruto wondered what happened, but then he got that icky feeling again in his gut. "They're coming here soon. Hide Naruto."_

_Kaasan nodded, and ran up to a cabinet. It was spacey, enough to fit the small boy. She carefully placed her baby into the cabinet, and smiled down at him. "Promise Kaasan that you would never open this door. Don't come out of here, and you have to be silent the whole time. Wait for me or Tousan, okay?" The boy nodded, but there was something in her eyes that made the boy's heart sank. "Don't worry my baby. Everything will be okay." She whispered, caressing the boy's whiskered face. She kissed him gently on his forehead, and then hurriedly closed the cabinet door. Somehow, it wasn't shut all the way, and there was a tiny crack, where he was able to peek one eye through it._

_All he could see was his parents. Kaasan was standing in front of Tousan, which was odd. "Looks like we've finally caught you, Yondaime-sama. Now where is the kid?" Hissed a voice. He couldn't see who it was._

"_You can never have him." Hissed Kaasan._

"_You've resisted long enough."_

_Then everything happened so fast. There was shouting, and Kaasan disappeared from sight. Tousan just stood there, angered, and shouting stuff. Then there were these things being thrown at Tousan, like fire, electricity, and ice, even snakes. Then something bad did happen, that thing that was bothering him since this morning._

_His eyes widened. He saw Kaasan being thrown back at Tousan. The man caught her, and he saw Tousan crying, yelling. Naruto felt his heat stop, tears automatically just fell from his eyes. He wanted so badly to come out, but he promised Kaasan to stay put, and be quiet. He bit his lip hard, tasting the metallic taste of blood._

_He saw Tousan stand up, furious. Naruto has never seen him this mad before. Tousan stood up, and he was glaring at someone. "… You are a disgrace to Konoha." He heard Tousan say in a low and scary voice. "You will never be able to harm my family."_

"_Oh? Is that so? What are you going to do, now that your Shugorei has died?" taunted someone. Something was thrown at Tousan, but he just stood there, and got hit. Naruto wanted to scream; there was blood everywhere, and it made him shake with many emotions._

_Tousan slightly lifted his chin. "You forget who I am." The man lifted his hand, and Naruto watched in a strange fascination as Tousan's hand was glowing. "A curse." He whispered. Then that glowing was thrust forward, hitting something and causing clatter. "Another curse." Tousan's hand glowed again. "You are never to return to this world again, no one is, unless they are of our family."_

_Then there was this whole strange scene that Naruto didn't understand. Something was glowing very brightly in front of Tousan. There was a man who was screaming, and shouting something that he couldn't understand as well. When it was over, Tousan crumpled to the ground, and pulled Kaasan close to him. Was Tousan crying? He felt it, and he knew he was crying also, but he didn't fully know why. "Kaasan… Tousan…" He whispered._

_Tousan lifted his head, staring at where Naruto was. He saw the tear stains on the man's face. Naruto backed away as the cabinet door opened. He was taken away from his hiding place, and was tightly embraced by Tousan. Naruto peeked over the man's shoulder, and saw Kaasan lying there lifeless. "…Tousan… what happened to Kaasan…?" He whispered, tears not stopping._

"_Kaasan was brave. She fought hard to protect you. She's at Rakuen now, and she'll always watch over you." Tousan whispered gently to his son._

"_Rakuen?" Naruto asked. His eyes never left his Kaasan's pale face._

_The man cradled the smaller than average boy, and looked down at him. Naruto blinked up at Tousan, and saw him lift up a hand, to brush away a few bangs from his face. Then he placed his hand on his forehead, and muttered a few words. Then that was the last Naruto ever saw of Tousan and Kaasan._

0000000

"It's still my fault…" Naruto cried. "They were protecting me by some people, and they ended up getting killed because of me." The blonde hunched down, crying into his arms on the table. Sakura pulled her baby brother into her arms, and tightly embraced him.

Tears were making its way down the pink haired girl's face. "No it's not… please stop crying Naruto… it's not your fault. Please… let it go…" She cried, for her parents and her baby brother. Tsunade had her eyes closed the whole time. Shizune had tears in her eyes, watching the two crying. And Gaara was silent, with his head bowed. They could only hear the sobs from the blonde and his sister.

"Why were we lied to?" Gaara said quietly.

The blonde woman opened her eyes and glanced at the eldest sibling. "Arashi-kun did it to protect you. He thought it was the only way to keep you from ever coming here to this world. I think it was foolish of him to have prevented you from even knowing about your home world, and erasing your memories of it."

Sakura looked up in shocked. "We… we were really born from here? Then those memories we had when we were younger were all… false?"

Tsunade nodded her head slowly. "When Naruto turned five, you all came to the other world. Arashi-kun thought that no one would have known or be able to cross over, but he was wrong. That book you found, that was like a key, and portal back to this world. It even held all the secrets and information about your family and of this world… it was your mother's, and she didn't really approve of your fathers ideas, but she followed. So, she hid that book to maybe one day tell you of this world."

"Why keep us away from here? What is the big secret about our family name?" questioned Gaara.

The blonde woman sighed, and leaned her chin on her hands, closing her eyes. "Years ago, something terrible has happened to the Fire Country. Demons appeared, and wrecked havoc upon the lands. Arashi-kun, at that time, was Hokage of Konoha. He had to protect the village and the country. When you and Sakura were born, you two had something special within you. Your chakra was different, and had the power to overpower a demon. Arashi-kun was strong, but not strong enough to defeat a Biju, a tailed beast, and a legendary and powerful demon. There were two at that time, and they attacked almost at the same time, but from different corners of the country. Because these Biju are very powerful, they are almost immortal, and can't die. So, Arashi-kun, a seal specialist, sealed those two demon's souls into your bodies."

Gaara and Sakura froze in shock. The woman slightly frowned, and felt a bit of pity for them. "But, you two aren't demons, I assure you. You're yourselves, and you are the very children of your parents. You are able to love and have emotions. So don't tell me that you are monsters, because you are not." She told them, looking at them with no disgust, but with love and care. "Plus, because of that special chakra you had when you were born, it engulfed the souls of those Biju, and the chakra of those Biju are like back up ones, when in need. You might be able to learn how to use and control it, so that you'll have that chakra in hand." The twins slowly nodded.

"But, if we have Biju within us, how about Naruto? What is that strange chakra he lets out?" questioned Sakura.

Tsunade's eyes slightly widened. "It has come out?" She bit her lip, and watched the small blonde boy. "Well… Naruto is the same as you, a Jinchuriki, host and sacrifice to the tailed beast. But… his is different." She said in a quieter tone. The siblings looked at her in uneasiness. The woman closed her eyes. "They say that the more tails these Biju have, the strong they are. Gaara, you have Ichibi no Shukaku. It's one tailed. Sakura, yours is Nibi no Neko, a two tailed cat. And Naruto's… is the Kyuubi no Kitsune… the nine tailed fox."

The twins glanced at their baby brother. '_Nine tails… then it must be really powerful… stronger than either mine or Gaara's._' The pink haired girl thought.

"What was different was that Naruto wasn't born with that special chakra that Gaara and Sakura had. And the seal was different and difficult to contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade bowed her head. "The Sandaime of Konoha sacrificed himself in order to seal the fox demon in Naruto, just when he was born." She looked up at the carbon copy of her brother, but smaller and a bit feminine. "Unlike Gaara and Sakura, Naruto can't be able to fully control and over power the Kyuubi's chakra. That is why there were many seals upon you to contain that power. And there are still more, to prohibit the Kyuubi from taking over you." She said with a bit of worry for her nephew.

Naruto bowed his head. Tsunade smiled hopefully. "But don't worry. Over time your chakra will somehow merge with Kyuubi's, so that you'd have full control over it. You can even train to control it, but it will be more difficult for you than with your brother and sister." She assured him.

Gaara glanced at the blonde boy. '_If Naruto is able to control it, he'd be more powerful than both Sakura and me._'

"Is that all? Is that the only reason why?" Asked Sakura carefully. She knew in the back of her head that it wasn't all the truth.

Tsunade smiled to herself at their keen perception. "Another reason is because of who you are." She replied. The three just stared at her questioningly. "Our family name is special, as what you hear from all the Gods. We're special… because we all hold gifts. They say it's from the Gods, our own gifts. All with the Uzumaki blood are able to open gates, portals with ease, and without using a lot of chakra. We could teleport anywhere we'd want, basically, and with such speed. To people, it's like we just vanish before their eyes, and then suddenly appear behind them."

"But also… we have our own special gift. We unconsciously control an element." She smiled lightly behind her folded hands. "That element protects us from any harm. It would usually be affected by your emotions. It was much stronger when you were younger, but your parents sealed it away when you went over to the other world." She glanced at Naruto. "But Naruto's gift was stronger than that seal, and that element of yours would come out at times. That would probably explain some of those strange occurrences that happened when you were younger, and why most people would stay away from you and such."

Naruto blinked his eyes slightly wide. He then bowed his head. Tsunade's eyes softened. "Nothing is wrong with you, Naruto. It's just who you are. You're special."

"And that's the reason why our parents died… because of what I am." The blonde whispered. '_Maybe… if I wasn't born then they wouldn't have-_'

Gaara narrowed his eyes, as if reading his baby brother's mind. "Baka. No one would have known what our lives were going to be like. They didn't plan this, but they accepted it." He said. "No one blames you for being who you are. Everyone has accepted their fate, and they have gotten over it. It's not like they would forget those times, but they move on, just like how everyone would have wanted. Tousan and Kaasan would have wanted that." He frowned, a hand clenching tightly at his side. "Just accept it, and move on. Sakura and I have… and you can too…" He whispered. Sakura smiled sadly at her twin brother.

_"…They have forgiven you, so now you have to forgive yourself. Once you do, then, you'll be able to be free, and you could be your self. You'll be able to reach further than what anyone would expect. You'll be able to be great in the world."_

Naruto closed his eyes. It was silent for a while. Then Shizune excused her self, saying that she would see if their diner was ready. Sakura looked up at the blonde woman. "So then… it's true that we have lived here when we were younger."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, and that explains why you had Shugorei even before he came back here."

"But… I was told that Senmin find their Shugorei at fifteen or so." The pink haired girl furrowed her brows.

"True, but you're Uzumakis." She pointed out. "The minute you two were born, you already had the mark of Senmin on you. It took a few days, until the Hyuuga mark appeared, and they became your Shugorei. At that time, the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan had a feud against each other, and the Uchihas were furious to know that the Hyuugas were able to get an Uzumaki to be their Senmin. When Naruto was born, he too had the Senmin Mark, but he also had the Uchiha Mark. Your father didn't want to accept it yet, because it was a bit too soon for him, I guess. So he only recognized that you were the Senmin to the Uchihas when you turned three." The woman sighed. "I honestly don't know what that Otouto of mine would think of. He was the greatest Hokage in history, but he can be stupid at times."

Sakura lifted a hand, and scratched lightly on her cheek. "Um… I'm wondering… are you a Senmin also, Tsunade-obasan?"

The woman nodded. "Yes… but I lost contact with my Shugorei for a long time." She replied. She saw the shocked and questioning expressions on the teens' faces. "There comes a time when you have a strong and big supply of chakra, your Shugorei don't need their Senmin around during battles. If they have enough trust, the Shugorei is able to use some of your chakra, and command them selves. That's when you are strong and very experienced. But, the Shugorei can't use their kekkei genkai unless their Senmin is there." But then the woman's face held an unknown emotion, and she closed her eyes.

"Would you be able to teach us how to control our other chakra and those elements?" Gaara questioned.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes."

0000000

"Partners since you were born."

The blonde closed his eyes and nodded. It was nighttime, and the city was flooded with lights, mostly in the business district. The Elite district was quieter, and less bright. Senmin and Shugorei sat outside, on the rooftop of Iruka's house. The brunette man didn't mind the blonde staying over. He was going to sleep in Kakashi's room. That silver haired man rarely sleeps in it anyways.

Naruto told Sasuke all that he has learned from the diner with their aunt. He was hesitant and afraid of telling, but Sasuke told him that Naruto was still the same, and he wouldn't trade partners with anyone in the world. He would always be by his side no matter what, and would fight those who'd bring harm to him. He said that Naruto was special to him, and he would protect him, even if they weren't destined partners. The blonde blushed at the response.

"I don't remember ever meeting you…" Sasuke said quietly. They were watching the three moons and the starry sky. "But… when I first met you those months back, I felt that I knew you, and was comfortable around. And that's something, considering if you knew how I was with others."

"I feel the same way with you as well…" The blonde smiled softly, blushing lightly. Suddenly he was enveloped in a warm embrace. The blonde blinked in surprise, but then soon his whole face blew up in a bright blush. "…Sa…suke…?"

The raven-haired boy smiled, closing his eyes, and pressing the boy closer. "You looked like you needed a hug." He said softly. The boy's deep voice was sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Sasuke thought Naruto was cold, and hug him tighter. "You have to let go… and move on… I would finally, only if you would too." He whispered.

Naruto widened his eyes, tears forming behind them. His heart started to race, as he slowly nodded. '_Only for you…_' He told himself in his mind.

Sasuke smiled, and leaned his head against the blonde's. '_Just for a while longer… let me hold you…_' He thought to himself.

Naruto let the moment stand, him being held in the comforting arms of his Guardian. '_No… Sasuke is more than that…_' He blinked open his eyes, a pink color dusting his cheeks. '_Should I…?_' Naruto raised his head, looking over the older boy's shoulder. "You know what?" The boy whispered, looking up at the glittering sky. '_I do trust Sasuke, with all my heart and soul…_' "One of the Gods told me…" He breathed. '_I can't believe I haven't realized it yet…_' "That one could obtain the ultimate power… through…" Naruto smiled softly to himself. '_…I… I love him…_'

"…Love…" The boy's voice was almost inaudible, but Sasuke heard it. They haven't realized that they pulled apart, and were now looking deeply into each other's eyes. Blue met black, and something within those deeps were pulling them closer, lips inches away. Hot breaths were brushing upon each other. Their heart was beating loudly. The nightly sounds were muted, and all there were was they. Naruto was slowly closing his blue eyes, being drawn to those inviting lips. "Sasuke… I…"

Poof! "Yo!"

The two jumped apart in great shock, their hearts racing rapidly. Naruto screamed, and flew off the rooftop. Sasuke widened his eyes and reached out his hand. "Naruto!"

0000000

((Bwahahahaha! I did it again! Another cliffhanger, and another person interrupting our Sasuke and Naruto from ever kissing! Yeah, I know I'm mean, but I had to end it somewhere. Please don't hurt me! See, now Naruto nows for sure he loves Sasuke. It's only a matter of time until they confess it to eachother and get that darn kiss!

So all three of the Uzumaki siblings have a Biju, a tailed beast. I know in the manga that the Two-tailed cat already belong to someone else, but here, I'm giving it to Sakura. What was the effect on Sakura for being a Jinchuriki? I don't know yet. Naruto has those whiskered marks. I'm not even sure on Gaara's yet... Could be that he has those dark rings... hmmm... And yes, they are able to use elements without using chakra... it's hard to explain now, but think of it like with Gaara's sand in the Anime/Manga. I'll be sure to explain all these things soon, if you don't understand. I'll have trouble in trying to explain it too...

So now we know a little more about their past, and about their parents. I haven't given the mom a name yet, and I'm not sure what to name her. Might call her Tomoe like in my other fic. Gah, I'm lazy. Hmmm... what else? I don't know. I'll try to update soon, seeing as I'm kind of busy now with college and all. Thanks again for all that has reviewed. Wow 17 is a lot for me, and I didn't expect it. THANKS! And please review this as well. I don't mind suggestiongs or opinions. Until next time!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	13. Countdown to the Tournament Begins

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XIII**. Countdown to the Tournament Begins  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

Sasuke was angry. No not angry, he was downright furious. He wanted to go on a rampage, and tear everyone that came in a five-mile radius into millions of pieces. Everyone but the blonde felt the boy's foul mood radiating darkly. (It was either Naruto was ignorant to his partner's mood, or he's just oblivious to it, seeing as the two are connected through the mind and emotions. Such strong emotion _should_ have alerted the Senmin.) Sasuke's icy glare was directed mostly at a certain silver haired Heisei. Iruka could tell that Sasuke was going to have a bad day today. He was worried that at the end of it, he may never see the masked man whole again.

Naruto looked up from his breakfast, and smile widely. "Morning, Sasuke!" He chirped. There was a sprinkle of pink on his cheeks as last night's memories came into his mind. Sasuke's expression softened, while looking at the blond. He nodded, and sat down next to the boy. But then his mood changed as he glanced at the silver haired man. Iruka sweat dropped. Naruto smiled to himself, not noticing anything. '_If Kakashi didn't show up… could we have…?_' The boy blushed brightly.

Kakashi glanced at the blonde boy, and grinned. His eye turning into an upside down U. He leaned a little to the petite boy. "What's this? Is Naru-chan sick? Or is he thinking of someone?" This caused Naruto blush more, and Sasuke to glare daggers at his direction.

Iruka smack the back of Kakashi's head as he passed by him, to set down the plate of some good-looking stuff. Naruto didn't know what it was, but it was tasty. The older man had false tears flowing down his face, whining that he got hurt. The brunette man rolled his eyes. "So I heard that you signed up for that tournament. Will you be training as you are here?" He questioned.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We'd want to be able to impress the judges, and probably win the tournament. We're able to acquire some elements from the gods, and we'd thought we'd train with it." He said.

"Can I suggest in dropping by the Academy, to probably pick up some scrolls with some techniques on those elements. There are a lot of basic ones, but you could learn a lot from there. Plus, you haven't been there, and it would be a good chance for you to see where most of our soldiers have come from." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded. "Okay!"

"May I ask if you were able to harness the Sharingan?" Kakashi questioned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, scowling at him. Naruto smiled. "Yeah we did! And Sasuke had two commas in each eye! Sasuke said that with three, it's even stronger!"

The man raised a brow in amusement. "Really. That's amazing."

Iruka smiled. "Kakashi has the Sharingan also, but it's a bit different. He knows some techniques that uses the Sharingan."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? Would you be able to teach us?" Sasuke glared at his silver haired teacher.

Kakashi smirked. "I don't know… but I guess I could." He said a bit teasingly. The blonde cheered and told his partner how exciting it would be. Sasuke only scowled, and muttered incoherently.

0000000

Sighing, the young Uchiha walked over at his passed out partner, and bent down on his knees. He hovered over the blonde's head. His eyes softened, watching the peaceful look on the boy's face. "Looks like you over worked your self out again." He then shifted to carry the blonde on his back.

There came mumbles from the blonde, and Sasuke glanced from the corner of his eyes. "Where… are we going?" asked Naruto sleepily.

"Iruka's house, so that you could rest." Replied Sasuke. They were walking out from the training grounds that were close to the Academy.

For weeks now, the two have had intense training, hoping to par with the blonde's red haired brother. They learned new techniques, and were trained under Sasuke's silver haired sensei. The man told them in honesty that they were improving greatly and quickly. On other days, Naruto would go to their family's mansion, where Tsunade would teach her brother's children how to control their special chakra and family bloodline of controlling elements. Gaara had sand, a side element to earth that their mother was fond of using during battles (She was a Shugorei of their father.). Sakura had the special element of light like Tsunade, and had that ability to heal. Naruto had what their father could control, and that was the air or wind.

Naruto yawned a bit, and tried to ignore the aches around his body. "But… I'm not tired." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You forgot again that we are connected, and I know when you are tired or not." The older teen replied. "Plus, we have a few days left until the Tournament begins. We need to reserve our strength and energy, in your case, your chakra." Naruto nodded, and smiled softly. He leaned his side of his face against the back of Sasuke's neck, and closed his eyes, feeling comfortable. The smaller boy's arms slightly tightened around the older one's neck. Sasuke's blinked his eyes, and then smiled to himself.

"Uchiha."

The raven-haired teen paused in his walk, and turned around to meet with his master's older brother. He grew a bit uncomfortable under the red head's glare. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked in a low tone.

Sasuke placed his indifferent mask. "Taking Naruto back to Iruka's house so that he could rest." He replied monotonously. He gave a daring look at the red head.

Gaara frowned. "I'll take him to our Obasan's house then." Nearing the younger teen to get his blonde haired brother from his Guardian. Sasuke glared.

"Gaara, just leave them." The boys turned their heads to see the pouting pink haired girl. Sakura walked up to them, and glanced at her peaceful baby brother. She had to suppress her smile at the scene, and she turned to frown at her twin brother.

She placed her hands on her hips, immune to Gaara's glares. "Naru-chan is fine. It's not like Sasuke-kun would do anything bad to him, or let anything happen to our baby brother." She wiggled her brows at the almost blushing Uchiha. Gaara grunted and turned away. Sakura rolled her eyes. She winked at Sasuke before running after her twin. Sasuke let out a deep breath that he didn't know he has been holding.

0000000

The raven-haired teen watched as the children gathered around the beautiful and angelic blonde. Both he and Naruto were at the Academy again. They would be there for the library, as Sasuke found out that the blonde had a huge fascination for books, and they would also check out the battles that went on in the training grounds. Sasuke sat under a tree, at its base, with his back on the trunk. Naruto was out on the grassy field running from the laughing children that chased him. The scene was so innocent, and it made the Uchiha smile at the serene moments.

For the past few days, the blonde enjoyed playing with the children in the Academy. They grew fond of the blonde after he saved them from a big bully that they accidentally bumped into. They admired the blonde more as they would shyly watch him train with his own element and with his Shugorei. After a few encounters, they just suddenly dubbed Naruto as their leader, and would follow him when he came by the Academy.

There were three of them. There was the head of the group, Konohamaru, the honorable grandson of the Sandaime of Konoha. He was a bit loud and snotty at times, but he was understanding, and looked up at Naruto as a role model. There was that other boy, Udon, who looked like he had a permanent cold or something, with that ever-running nose. He seemed to be the smarter one, even under that snotty-nose look he had. Then there was the only girl, Moegi. She was cute an all, but Sasuke found it a bit annoying as she would blush while glancing at him. She was reasonable, and she seems to deeply care for Konohamaru. She was also cheery and nice.

"Will Naruto-oniichan and Sasuke-sempai go training soon?" Questioned Konohamaru, eager to watch them probably battle or something. The boy was a Senmin, like most of his family. Practically all the Hokage of Konoha were Senmin, so it would be the same with the family members as well. Everyone has yet to know that the Great Yondaime's children were back in Konoha. Other than the Shugorei, the Godaime and her assistant, Iruka and Kakashi knew that the Uzumaki siblings were the Yondaime's children.

The blonde fell to the ground, panting lightly from running around. The other three followed suit, and smiled, looking up at their leader. "Nah… Sasuke and I thought of resting up a bit, for the Tournament is days away." Naruto replied.

Moegi smiled widely. "I am sure Naruto-oniichan will pass and become Hamusha with Sasuke-sempai." The others nodded in agreement.

Naruto smiled softly at them. "You're support will surely allow Sasuke and I to do well."

"No, you'll do great!" replied Konohamaru, cheering. Naruto laughed softly. The blonde stood up, and stretched, with the other three cutely imitating him. Sasuke thought that they were like little ducklings following their mother. "Ne, would Naruto-oniichan and Sasuke-sempai join us for lunch?"

"It's on us!" Cheered Moegi.

"A good luck lunch." Sniffed the ever-silent Udon. The two teens glanced at each other, and Naruto nodded widely.

0000000

Holding hands, while the smaller boy blushed brightly, the Senmin-Shugorei pair was walking further from the main city of Konoha. Naruto looked around, seeing nothing but trees. "Um… where are we going, Sasuke?" He asked shyly. He allowed himself to be led by hand to where ever it was.

"You'll see." Replied the Uchiha. Naruto was curious, and the tone in the older teen's voice had many questions in the back of the blonde's mind. Sasuke chuckled softly to himself, sensing his master's curiosity.

When the taller boy stopped, Naruto ran into him, not paying attention. The blonde looked up, blushing in embarrassment. "Dobe." Sasuke gave a teasing look, causing the younger boy to pout cutely. "We're here." The blonde blinked his eyes, and looked around. They were in front of rather tall wooden gate, and above it was a recognizable Uchiha symbol. There was a long range of a high wall. Naruto looked at the Uchiha questioningly.

Sasuke opened the gate, and the two were met with a small village like setting, with the Uchiha symbol almost everywhere. The whole place was in ruins, the place crumbled and brunt. Naruto widened his eyes. "Is this… where your clan use to live in?" He asked quietly, scared of disturbing the probably lurking spirits. He shivered at the emptiness of the place.

"Yeah…" Naruto blinked his eyes, feeling a certain emotion spark from his Shugorei. The blonde glanced at the raven-haired teen, and suddenly felt saddened. "Come on." Sasuke took Naruto's hand again, and led him through the deserted streets. The place was like the Hyuuga Compound, but more in ruins. They stopped in front of what used to be a mansion, from what Naruto could figure out. He pictured that it was built like the Hyuuga mansion and his Obasan's one. There was a broken Uchiha symbol on the wall next to the broken door.

The blonde allowed his partner to tug him around. Naruto carefully inspected what was left of the broken down home. The boy wondered how long it was since Sasuke had last been to the Uchiha compound. "Eight years…" Said a deep voice. Naruto blinked his eyes and glanced up at his Guardian. They carefully stepped over any fallen debris and heavy posts of wood. "After the murder, my brother and I were placed under the care of Kakashi. Months later, Itachi left Konoha, and then Kakashi and I moved in with Iruka."

Naruto watched as Sasuke let go of the small hand, and walked in front of a blocked door that stood erect. The raven-haired boy worked on pushing away the blockade. "Um… what are me doing here, Sasuke?" The blonde stood beside his partner, and went to help him.

"The Uchiha Clan's secrets… Itachi told me where it was, but I never had the courage to come back here ever. I was thinking of waiting for him to miraculously come back to Konoha so that we could uncover them in this secret room." They were able to free the door form being blocked. The young Uchiha opened the door. "Itachi and I always wonder what was in here, but only members of the main branch of the family were allowed, and they had to be adults and such."

There was a case of stairs that led down into the dark unknown. Naruto unconsciously neared his Guardian, and clutched a hand on back of the older teen's shirt. "We're going in there?" The blonde questioned.

Sasuke snorted. "You scared, Dobe?" The blonde pouted, and crossed his arms. He marched down into the dark place, with the raven-haired teen trailing behind with a smirk. "Why don't you be smart and use you're chakra to light a small fire?" said the older teen. He heard the boy grumbled.

Within seconds, the young Uchiha held a ball of flame at the palm of his hand. Naruto was glaring lightly at his partner, daring him to make any more smart comments. Sasuke chuckled, and walked past him to lead the way. The raven-haired teen smiled to himself as he felt a small tug at the back of his shirt.

The finally touched a leveled ground, and looked up at the rather large room. It was glowing faintly, but they could see clearly in the room, even without the small flame. As Naruto looked around, it almost reminded him of the temple, with those strange scriptures glowing blue on the walls. At the wall before them was the Uchiha symbol, outlined in a gold light, smacked on the center. Then on the floor was like a chest, back up against the wall, below the glowing Uchiha crest. Naruto followed Sasuke to stand in front of the chest.

Sasuke knelt down before the chest, and carefully inspected it. He furrowed his brows, and then looked up at his master. "You should open it."

Naruto blinked his blue eyes wide. "Me?"

The raven-haired teen nodded. "Yeah… only the Senmin of an Uchiha could open the Clan's secrets." He remembered everyone in the clan saying. Only the true Senmin of an Uchiha can unlock the secrets.

A bit hesitant, the blonde went on his knees beside his Shugorei, and peered over the chest. He held his breath and reached over it. Then his left arm flared with the Senmin mark, with the Uchiha symbol on his arm glowing brightly. The same thing was happening to the Clan's crest on the wall above the chest. The two stared in awe. Then chest then opened on it's own, and the two peered what was within it.

Sasuke reached inside, and pulled out a red hard covered book with the Uchiha fan on it. The two stared at it, and then caught a small note slipping away from the book. Naruto caught it, and stared at it. He furrowed his brows, not able to really read what it was. Sasuke took it and read it out loud.

_My sons,_

It was already predicted of what the fate of the Uchiha Clan would be. We could not fully prevent it, but we were able to save the ones that would change the fate of Konoha. You two are the last remaining Uchihas as you read this note. Do not fret, for we did not easily give up our lives into death. Let it be known that we have fought with our lives to protect the two of you, for you are still needed here on this world. Though you do not understand, it will become clear when the time comes. We know that you two would be great Shugorei to your Senmin, and we have no doubt that the ones you have will be the right one.

_This chest was carefully sealed, and casted to only be opened by your Senmin. The last of our wills are inside, and we have faith that you will strive greatly. Stand proudly as an Uchiha, but follow your hearts. Let go of all those heartfelt pasts, and be strong to protect your Senmin. Please do not forget our love to you two, and be strong for each other._

_Love,_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_P.S. there are parting gifts from us to you. We know you will use them wisely._

Naruto tilted his head, and looked into the chest. They were weapons, a pair of short swords, a kodachi and wakizashi, and two katana. The blonde pulled a katana out, and stared at it. There was small emblem of the Uchiha's on the sheath, close to the hilt. He placed it carefully beside him, and took out the others.

Sasuke stared at the note for a while, and then glanced at his worried partner. He smiled softly, and folded the note. The older teen handed the big book to his master, and stood up. Naruto followed suit, watching as Sasuke took the blades and climb up the stairs blindly in the dark, after the faint glowing from the room faded into darkness.

"Sasuke?" They were walking silently through the compound, heading to the entrance. Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side to look at his partner. "That note… did it come from your mother?" He knew it was from Sasuke's mom, hearing as she wrote 'sons'. He just couldn't stand the silence for long.

"Yeah… mother was known as a kind of Seer. That was an ability of hers that she could use on her own…" The raven-haired teen replied. "She was also the Senmin of my father."

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked quietly.

The raven-haired raised a brow, and stared at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

Naruto bowed his head. "Well… are you still going to try and find your brother out there? I mean, aren't two of those blades his also?"

"I'll still try to find him, but I doubt I could be able to. Itachi was always the better one out of the two of us, and excelled high in all his classes. But I will still try… for my mother's sake." Sasuke responded.

The blonde smiled. "Remember, you're not alone. I'll help you find him too." The Uchiha smiled softly in reply. Naruto looked a the book in his hands "Looks like I got a lot to study, if we're to use some of the techniques in here."

"Don't worry… I'll help you." Sasuke told him. Naruto nodded, and they walked out of the deserted compound.

0000000

"I'm so nervous!" The blonde was in disarray. It was the day of the tournament, and only three hours remained before they had to head to where the beginning of the tournament would be. Naruto was pacing around, not able to eat breakfast at all. He didn't even sleep really well, having stayed up excited and nervous. So he kept busy looking through the Uchiha book, and other history books of the world in Iruka's small library.

Iruka and Kakashi were not present, for they had to head to the Academy to make preparations for the day. The security around the city, as Sasuke had noted and told his Senmin, have been tight, with many soldiers of Konoha present. Naruto was told that many other soldiers from different hidden villages were attending the Tournament, that it why they had to tighten the security around the city. Sasuke and Naruto were able to run into some of these soldiers, and weren't fazed by the big and older looking people.

A pair of warm arms encircled around the small boy's shoulders, stopping the boy. "Relax…" Said the Uchiha in his low and deep voice. Naruto's eyes suddenly slip half closed, leaning into the strong and gentle embrace of his partner. '_Oh yeah… I forgot to tell him…_' The blonde blushed. '_Should I now?_'

"Tell me what?" Sasuke questioned, hearing the loud thoughts of his master's in his mind. The blonde blushed even harder, and the Uchiha lowered his head, his lips nearly brushing against his ear. Naruto shivered slightly.

"I'll tell you… after the tournament." He promised to the Uchiha and to himself. Sasuke pulled his head back, and nodded.

The Uchiha took the boy's hand. "Let's go head to the Academy now… don't want to wait in line, hearing that there are many participants attending the Tournament." The blonde allowed his Guardian to lead him, following closely.

0000000

They were all crowded in a room. Naruto and Sasuke stood close by to the blonde's siblings at their Shugorei. They glanced around the place, shaking with anticipation and nervousness. Sakura glanced at her baby brother, and gushed loudly in her mind at the cute scene before her. The blonde was pressed closely to the side of his Shugorei, clutching at the shirt, as his eyes wondered around. Sasuke didn't seem to mind either, and was looking around as well. Hinata saw this, and giggled.

"Alright, listen up." There on the stage, were two people standing side by side, a man and a woman. The man looked scary as hell, with many scars decorating his face, and a bandana wrapped around his head. He sported the Konoha sign. Beside him was a short woman, who dressed nearly scantly, with a trench coat. Sasuke mentally told his partner that they were Seibyou level soldiers, like Kakashi. He even sensed that they were a Senmin-Shugorei pair.

"There are two parts to this Tournament. Since there are so many of you participating, we have to cut you down in size, because there are 153." The man said to them.

The woman placed a hand on her hip, smirking at the crowd. "By the end of the first part, we are only expecting sixteen of you to pass, and Senmin-Shugorei teams count as one." Then there was a wave of whispers among the crowd. "So listen up to what will go on, in order for you to even make it past this first part."

"First off, I am Morino Ibiki, class Senmin, the Seibyou examiner of the first part of the Hamusha tournament. And this is Mitarashi Anko, class Shugorei, assisting Seibyou examiner." The woman glared slightly at the man, but he ignored it. "Now, each of you will be given out consent forms. These forms are to be signed by each member, for we won't be held responsible for what might happen to you in the first part of the exam."

Anko smirked, eyes gleaming down at the measly Kakedashi. The forms were being passed out to examinees. They all had questioning and hesitating looks. "Remember, our of 153 participants, only 16 will pass into the second part." She reminded them.

Sasuke frowned, staring at the consent forms in his master's hands. '_That means that this first part is really dangerous, and some could die in it, eliminating a lot easily…_' Naruto tilted his head slightly, and then looked at his partner with determination. '_So what? We have to pass… and I know we will._' The raven-haired teen stared at the blonde for a while, and nodded in agreement. They signed the forms. Sakura and Gaara did as well with their Shugorei.

"Those who do not want to sign the forms are free to leave the room now. Better luck next year." Then a few of the participants exited, Anko waving bye to them. After a few minutes, there was still a large group of people still around. The purplish haired woman raised a brow. "Well then… we will begin with the first part of the tournament. Each of you is to receive a note, with information of the rendezvous point where the first part of the exam will begin. You are to be there at the point within an hour. If you are not there by then, the tournament will begin with out you."

Ibiki looked at them with his beady eyes. "That hour begins, now." Then the two Seibyou disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0000000

((Well, that wasn't that interesting, provided that I haven't slept at all for a day or two. I tried to finish this quickly, with the next chapter of Aoginozomi Amanohara coming up soon. I hope this chapter was okay… I didn't feel like checking for errors in my grammar and such. I'll revise it later, when I'm more awake and not so sleepy. Sorry there was no romance or fluff… my mind if dead right now. I tired, but sigh.

I brought up Konohamaru Corp in the fic. I didn't really know how to write out the first meeting, but I compromised by doing a short summery of it. I'm lazy… sorry… Yeah, they're all a bit OCC… almost everyone in the fic is. Wah! I'm terrible! Oh, and there is mentions of the Uchiha Clan. No, Itachi wasn't the one who murdered the whole clan. If you look back, I mentioned that he ran away to seek revenge or something, instead of Sasuke. Oh, he will show up… most likely after the Tournament/Exam. He is a Shugorei, as all Uchihas are. Mikoto was married into the Clan, so that explains why she is a Senmin.

Oh yeah, and I also introduced Ibiki and Anko. I wasn't really sure of making them either Heishi or a Senmin/Shugorei. Since I read some fics with the two as a pair, I thought why not pair them up here. I even had a difficult time of choosing who would be Senmin and Shugorei. Then I found out that most of the people in the fic were female Senmin, so I made Ibiki, seeing as how Anko is the type to flaunt strength, and Ibiki is like a strategist type of person. So now comes the hard part of thinking of her animal form, for if I want her to appear in that form ever.

That's right, two parts. I have it all planned out, and the Tournament/Exam won't really be like the Chuunin Exams. There won't be some written test. But if you want, that signing the consent form is like a writing test to see who would really be brave enough to risk their life to even try to get a spot as being part of the top 16. I don't know… The Tournament is all planned out, but I don't mind other suggestions and such.

So what will happen next? What will go on in the Tournament/Exam? Will Naruto get a chance to confess, or Sasuke to Naruto? There are a bunch of questions, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks again for those who reviewed last chapter. You're support really is the only thing that keeps me going. Comments, questions, suggestions, please leave a review!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	14. The Marked Senmin

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XIV**. The Marked Senmin  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

The two thought that they were going to be late, having gone through a trial of tests before acquiring that piece of information of where the secret rendezvous of the first part of the test was going to be. No body told them that they had to go through a series of test about being a soldier, what the role of each class and status where, or the history of how it came to be. It was a good thing Naruto read those many books that Iruka suggested he should read in his own time. To be honest, the blonde thought he was going to be drained from his mind, having no help from his Shugorei. Those Hamusha were evil, making sure that there was no cheating going on between the pair. It was really to test the knowledge of the Senmin.

The blonde looked around, tilting his head slightly. His face brightened, seeing his older sister and brother. He tugged on to his partner's arm, and ran towards them, dragging the Uchiha along. "Neechan! Niisan!" He called out.

"Naruto! You made it. I was afraid that you wouldn't be here…" The pink haired girl instantly pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

"Neechaaaaaan!" Naruto whined.

Sakura gasped, and pulled back. "Sorry, otouto-chan!" She ruffled the boy's hair, while the blonde pouted. The girl then turned her head and stared at the giant gates that were before the remaining and gathered participants. When they looked around, they noticed that there were fewer participants than when they last saw the gathered group at the Academy. "I wonder if those questions were an eliminating process to lower the number of participants for the first round."

"You guessed right, Pinkie." Sakura's eyes widened, and snapped her head towards the one who called her names. She glared, but then realized it was that violet haired woman, the Seibyou examiner. Soon everyone's attention was faced towards Anko. The woman's Senmin was nowhere in sight. "It seems that most of you have passed the pretest before coming here." There was an irruption of complaining on some of the participants. "Enough, maggots." She sneered.

Naruto frowned at the woman's attitude. '_I don't like her…_' Sasuke grunted. '_Me either, but she is an Elite soldier though, her and her Senmin Ibiki._'

"Listen up. We still only need at the most, sixteen who are to pass to the next part of this tournament. Behind me is where we are going to begin the official first part of the tournament." She pointed out to the giant gates behind her. "The rules are… there are no rules. It's survival to the fittest, once you pass through these gates. That is why we made you sign those consent forms, as some of you already know, there may be some deaths. Remember, it was your choice to take this exam to hopefully become Hamusha. You should also know that being in the next level of a soldier, you'd face many trials and near death experience. It's time to show that you are able to face them, and prove how worthy you are to the status of Hamusha."

Naruto slightly shivered, and Sasuke placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. Sakura and Hinata glanced at one another, and nodded confidently. Gaara was indifferent, while his Shugorei were slightly having a glaring contest.

"Alright, time to lay down your mission." Everyone was closely paying attention. "This place behind me is called the Forest of Death, and just as its name implies, the area is not picnic. Inside, there are sixteen shrines, and within it are red crystals. You are to obtain one, and head across towards the tall tower there. If there are no crystals left in the shrines, then you are to get one in any means necessary. You are alone now, once you are past the gates. I won't guarantee that you would make it pass here without a scratch." Anko warned, in her low and intimidating tone. She smirked, knowing she has roused the crowd in some way. "The time limit is five days. Good luck." She chirped, grinning widely.

Then the gates opened slowly, and once it was opened wide, everyone rushed into the dark forest, going their separate ways. '_Good luck, Naruto…_' The pink haired prayed, as she and her partner ran through the forest, a direction away from her brothers.

0000000

The wind was blowing harshly against his face, his locks whipping on his head. Naruto looked back, seeing everything passing by him so quickly. He turned back forward, and bent his body low, pressing against the dark fur of his partner's animal form. "I think they're far enough from us."

'_We can't be sure. We'll just have to run for as long as we can._' The blonde heard in his head. Naruto bit his lip. "But you'll get worn out right away." He said worriedly, feeling a bit bad for having to ride on his Guardian. '_It's okay… you'll heal me right away, anyways._' Naruto blushed lightly, and smiled.

The blonde dug a hand in his pocket, and took out the shining red crystal. He smiled proudly for both himself and his Shugorei. They were one step closer to becoming Hamusha, and to reaching their shared goals. It has been past a day since they have been in the forest. The two were lucky enough to find a shrine with a crystal. Unfortunately, once outside, they ran into soldiers from different countries. To avoid any battles, Sasuke suggested they should run, even though Naruto knew it would hurt his pride as an Uchiha. The raven-haired teen assured him that he would put down all his pride, just to protect his Chosen One.

There was a blast of power coming from the side, and Sasuke easily dodged it, jumping into the air, and bouncing around from tree trunk to the other. They stopped, and the two lifted their heads to see a pair of soldiers. The blonde bit his lip, and the black wolf growled threateningly. '_Kusa Soldiers._'

A sinister laugh echoed around them, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. '_I don't like the feeling of this._' Thought Naruto.

"What a pleasant surprise, to have run into such a cute little girl on her little doggie's back." Mocked the Kusa soldier in an eerie tone.

The blonde widened his eyes. "Damn it!" He pointed at the man up in the trees. "I'm not a freaking GIRL! And I'm not CUTE!" He screeched. Sasuke mentally snorted at the blonde's response, but he glared daggers at the Unknown Soldier.

The man grunted. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and a giant snake appeared, coming down at them with a wide and venomous mouth. The blonde widened his eyes in fear, but was jerked from it; as his partner jumped away in time to dodge it. The big snake ended up having a mouthful of dirt.

The Kusa soldier jumped out from the branch, and ran down the back of the snake, with its face smashed to the ground. The man then threw flying sharp projectiles at them. Naruto widened his eyes at the fast objects, and clutched his eyes close, as a harsh whirl of wind surrounded them, throwing the projectiles away.

The Soldier smirked. "I see… an element controller… then that means…" He gasped, and then laughed to himself. "Well… wouldn't this be very amusing…"

Sasuke returned to his real form, in a fighting stance. "I guess we have no choice but to battle this man…" Naruto nodded, but was a bit hesitant. '_He's very fast and seems really strong… we have to be careful…_' The blonde boy then took out his ComLink device, hoping to get some information on the mysterious and creepy man. '_Nothing?_'

"Doesn't matter… we just need to impair him to be able to run… we need to get to that tower as soon as we can." Sasuke said, standing in front of his master. Naruto nodded, and summoned the Uchiha's kekkei genkai, the Sharingan.

The man smirked at the sight. '_Isn't this perfect…_' He thought. He wasted no time, as he unleashed two more big snakes. The other one disappeared. Sasuke jumped away, and let out blasts of fire on Naruto's command. The raven-haired teen quickly dodged the striking snakes. When he turned to face the man, he saw two knives thrown at him.

"Wind Element: Aero Barricade!"

Then a whirl of wind swirled around the form of the Uchiha, deflecting the knives from harming him. Soon, a rain of fire came upon the man, with embers up high. Sasuke landed beside his master, both watching the flames where the man stood.

The fires were suddenly put out as gusts of wind swirled around the area. Sasuke automatically grabbed his Senmin, preventing them from being blown away from the powerful winds. Naruto tightly closed his eyes, and the wind started to go the other direction, cutting down some branches of trees. Sasuke looked up in time to dodge the rain of knives that pour down at their spot.

"Wind Element: Tornado Blast!"

Sasuke widened his eyes seeing the attack at his direction. He clutched tightly to the small body in his arms, and somehow turned his back to the attack to protect the blonde. They were thrown back a few feet, and against the trunk of the tree. Naruto was released from the hold of his partner, and fell first, with the Uchiha landing on top of him.

Naruto groaned, and lifted his head to see the two Kusa Soldiers. His eyes widened. '_That's right… they are a Senmin-Shugorei pair… but something is different…_' He narrowed his eyes and saw the brace on the man's arm. '_They are temporary partners… if we brake that brace, then maybe we have a chance in running to avoid a prolonged battle with them…_'

Sasuke got up from on top of the blonde, and nodded his head, having heard the boy. '_We shall try then._' Soon the raven-haired teen engaged in a hand in hand battle, releasing a few strong fire and wind elemental attacks. Naruto even let Sasuke use some ice elemental attacks, a present from Yuki-sama, back at the Water Country. As they fought on, the man got further impressed by the two. '_Looks like I held out long enough._'

The man was suddenly caught off guard, as he saw the Uchiha smirking. There were tags upon him, and all around. When the raven-haired teen jumped away from him, the tags ignited. "Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades!" All of a sudden, the man was tied and bound to the tree with wires, just like the man's partner. Naruto smiled proudly. '_Now, for the brace!_' He lifted his left arm, the fire symbol glowing proudly on his hand. "Fire Element: Dragon Fire!"

There was a piercing scream, and the tree was engulfed in flames. When the fire died down, they heard something shatter, and Naruto and Sasuke saw the braces on the men fall to pieces. The blonde sighed out in relief. "Come on, let's get out of here fast." The Uchiha nodded, and they turned away.

Suddenly they were frozen in place. Naruto fell to his knees, and Sasuke struggled to keep standing. "Impressive." They turned their heads, and saw the man, with his face falling apart. The other man, that was his temporary partner, was left dead. Naruto felt his stomach turn. "That display of skills and power definitely has astounded me. To use such high skills, and able to conjure the Sharingan at such a young age, you two definitely live up to your family names."

The blonde widened his eyes. The man took a step, and smirked. "An Uchiha and Uzumaki, what a perfect pair… I would want you two after all." Sasuke growled. "You are certainly brothers… and you hold much more potential than Itachi."

Naruto gasped, and Sasuke widened his eyes. "Who are you?" Demanded the Uchiha.

The man walked up to the two, the blonde's eye full of fear, and Sasuke angered and scared for his partner. "I am Orochimaru…" The man, now bearing that recognizable sign of Oto, knelt down behind the blonde, and wrapped his arms around the small frame. Naruto shook with terror, tears threatening to fall.

"You bastard! Get away from him!" roared Sasuke, his eyes icily glaring at the man.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt, poor Naru-chan… I just want to check something." A hand slid up over the boy's stomach, revealing soft abdominal flesh. The other hand grazed over the area, and something flashed.

Sasuke was thrashing to get free, seeing as the blonde was now crying. "Stop it!"

There was a black mark over the petite boy's stomach, and Orochimaru smirked. "After all these years, I've finally found you, the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He whispered. "And to think of having you as my Senmin… such power… and with the bonus of an Uchiha…" He chuckled.

Then the man reached into the blonde's pocket, and took out the glittering red stone. He held it in front of the blonde, and crushed it before his eyes. "If you want to see me again, get through this Exam, as if your life depended on it. Then you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the soldiers from Oto."

"The hell are you talking about!" Growled Sasuke. He struggled still to break free from the spell that was on them.

The Orochimaru chuckled. "A parting gift." He replied. The man lifted the blonde's left arm, pulling back his sleeve. The mark of Senmin was present. Then fangs appeared, and bite the boy's arm. Naruto screamed in pain. Then the man pulled back, and melted into the ground.

Sasuke was free, and he quickly went to his partner's side. He pulled Naruto into his chest, his heart clenching as the boy was clutching his left arm, and crying out loud in agony. "Naruto… it's alright. I'm here now." Tears were threatening to fall, but he told himself to stay strong for his master. He tightly pulled the blonde closer. "Naruto…please…"

After awhile, the blonde has passed out. '_That man… what did he do?_' He glanced at his Senmin's arm, and saw a three-comma mark, right where the Shugorei mark was supposed to appear on the Senmin mark. He growled. He was mad at himself for not able to prevent what that man did. '_Orochimaru…_'

0000000

Sasuke was panting and worn out. After that event, the Uchiha ran throughout the forest in his wolf form, with the blonde on his back. The blonde was still passed out, and Sasuke was worried of that strange mark that was still there after the Senmin mark disappeared. He knew it wasn't safe to rest anywhere. So he kept on going, heading to the direction of the tower. They may not have been able to acquire a crystal to pass the first part of the tournament, but at least there may be someone to help check on his partner. Naruto's health and safety were more important than advancing in status.

Looking up at the sky, the black wolf saw that it was night. They were up in the trees, hoping from one branch to the other. He thought it was much safer up high, than down there where there were those weird creatures crawling around. The teen rested, and let the blonde carefully slid to the surface. In a puff of smoke, Sasuke was back in his real form. He was breathing hoarsely, and let himself fall to the floor next to Naruto.

He was staring at the expressionless face of the blonde. He looked as if he were resting peacefully, after all that has happen to them. Sasuke reached out a hand, and touched the smaller boy's cheek. "Things will change now…" He whispered. "I'm going to work hard to protect you always… I'm so weak… I wasn't able to prevent that man from hurting you… I'm so sorry…" Then the lids of his eyes fell heavy, but he struggled to keep them open, watching the blonde. Soon his world became black, seeing Naruto's face last.

0000000

There was a gasp. Sakura blinked her eyes, and looked at her partner. The girls were up in the trees, making their way towards the tower early in the morning. It was day three, and nearing the time before the second part will begin. Just as Anko promised, the girls sported some scratches and light injuries, nothing that Sakura couldn't heal, but Hinata suggested on conserving energy. They were luck enough to retrieve a red crystal from a shrine, but they too encountered many soldiers who wanted it. They were fortunate enough to escape, with the pink haired girl's known skills in illusions, thanks to the acquired element of Spirit.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" The Senmin asked, her Shugorei with the activated Byakugan.

"I… I think I see Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun ahead… and they are just lying there." The bluish-haired girl replied. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and picked up speed, Hinata there beside her.

When they reached where the two were, they stopped and saw them. Sakura's heart fell, and she quickly went up to her baby brother. She fell to her knees and picked up the blonde's head into her chest. "Otouto-chan… are you okay?"

Hinata was kneeling at the side of Sasuke. She placed a hand on his forehead. "He's exhausted… and it seems that they have encountered some battles as well." Then her brows furrowed. "But it seems that they don't have a crystal with them."

Sakura gasped. "No way. They have to get one, so that they can participate in the second exam." She looked down at the blonde in her arms, and brushed a few strands of golden locks from his face.

"I see another shrine close by… and there's a crystal there. It seems like no one has reach this far yet…" The Hyuuga girl said.

Sakura pressed her lips together. "Then let's go get it for them." Hinata transformed into her animal form of a dragon, and carried to two boys on her back. The beautiful white dragon stayed afloat, waiting patiently for her mistress to show up from the shrine. She glanced at her Senmin's brother, and saw something barely showing on his left arm. "I got it!"

Hinata's eyes widened. '_Sakura-san, get down!_' The pink haired girl threw herself down, just as the shrine exploded. Sakura looked up with horror in her eyes, seeing the shrine engulfed in flames. Hinata made her way above her mistress, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Taunted a familiar female voice.

Sakura stood up, standing close to the white dragon. Out from the bushes revealed the three recognizable Oto soldiers after their visit from Sunoa. The pink haired girl glared. She saw that Zaku guy's arms wrapped into slings, he was glaring darkly, mostly at Naruto and Sasuke. The Kin girl smirked, and the Dosu guy held indifference, his face masked in bandages. "You guys…" The pink haired girl hissed.

"Oh? What's this? The blonde cutie is out, and so is his handsome partner?" Sakura took a step to block the dark haired girl's view of her brother and partner. Hinata lowed her head, white eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed.

Placed a hand on her hip. "Why don't you wake up the sleeping beauty, the Blondie?" They took a step closer, but froze. '_A trap… clever._' They jumped away before the ground below them exploded. When they were able to touch ground, it shook violently, before powerful sprays of water burst out from the ground. Kin was the only one unlucky to dodge, but Dosu caught his mistress, and landed up in the branches.

Sakura frowned. She turned and hopped on to the white dragon. "Let's get out of here now."

"I don't think so."

A rain of knives came pouring down upon them, but a shield of water caught them all. Hinata slightly turned her head, and directed the water towards the three Oto soldiers, with the knives in it. Kin and her Shugorei had to dodge, and watched as the white dragon fled. The dark haired girl growled. They all went after them.

Sakura made sure to check that her brother and his partner were still there. Looking up, she spotted the Oto soldiers not far behind. "Damn, they're persistent." She lifts her left hand, and the symbol of Spirit appeared. Then there was a big puff of smoke, and the dragon was gone. When the smoke cleared, there were many copies of a petite bluish-haired girl everywhere. Sakura smirked. "Go!"

Kin narrowed her eyes, and Dosu came in front of the girl, and threw knives at the copies. As the puff into smoke, the ones remaining still headed towards the team. "Dosu!" Soon sprays of needles were launched, and the rest of the copies of Hinata exploded into smoke.

"Hinata!"

When the smoke cleared, the Hyuuga was in front of the man, shocking the Oto soldiers. She kicked the Shugorei at the head sending him against the trunk of the tree. The petite girl stood calmly in a stance. Kin growled, and glanced at her other partner. '_Zaku isn't able to fight, because of his arms…_'

"Dosu!"

"Byakugan!"

The pale girl jumped aside, and pushed her palm against the man's shoulder. Dosu's eyes widened. '_The hell… what did she do to my arm?_' The man swung his other arm, but the girl ducked, and slammed her palm at his side. Kin growled as this continued. She sneered at the smirking and cocky grin the pink haired girl had. She couldn't take it, and ran towards the girl, as she stood in front of her baby brother and his Shugorei. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata turned her head, and was kicked by the Oto soldier.

"Hinata!" Sakura turned her head, and widened her eyes, caught off guard. Kin launched herself at the pink haired girl, and grabbed the pink locks tightly in her hand. The younger girl cried out.

The female Oto soldier chuckled. "Not so strong now, are you?" She glanced at her Shugorei, Dosu. "Go and get rid of blond cutie and his partner." She ordered.

"N-no!" Sakura tried to pull away, but the clutch onto her hair pained her a lot. "Hinata!" Kin then tugged at her head, making the pink haired girl cry out again.

The Hyuuga got up, but was kicked back down, by the other Shugorei, Zaku. Dosu stalked up to the two boys, and revealed a sharp knife. Kin smirked. "Na…ru…to…"

Suddenly there was flare of power that erupted from behind the girls. They turned their heads, and saw a rising blonde, surrounded by a strange aura. It wasn't red this time, but purple, and more demonic and darker than that Kyuubi chakra Naruto once let out. They froze, with their eyes widened in fear. '_No… not again… this… what happened to Naruto?_' The pink haired girl panicked.

She watched as the Senmin mark glowed brightly, and right through the sleeve. In the center was a strange mark that Sakura never saw on her brother's arm, and it definitely wasn't the Uchiha symbol. It was spinning, and it glowed threatening red. Then under that strange symbol was a faint outline of Sasuke's mark. The blonde had eerie violet eyes, with that purple demonic aura surrounding him. On the skin of the blonde were many marks all over his body that scared the pink haired girl greatly. '_Naruto…_'

Then, Sasuke's body rose, and his body were littered with matching black markings. His Sharingan eyes were activated. Both Senmin and Shugorei had emotionless expressions. The blonde turned his violet eyes towards the girl who had his sister. Kin instantly let go of the pink haired girl, and backed away. '_He survived the cursed seal… and has already awakened it… That chakra… it's too powerful to handle…_'

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and Sasuke disappeared. The raven-haired teen suddenly appeared next to Zaku, and punched him on the gut. There were audible and sickening cracks heard. Hinata watched in horror, still on the ground, propped up on her elbows. Then the Uchiha kicked the soldier to the side. Zaku turned to his side, and hacked out blood violently.

Soon balls of fire came raining down where the other Shugorei was. Sakura pulled away, and found that Naruto had saved her from his Shugorei's attack. Dosu dodged the fires, but was punched powerfully at the face. There too were audible cracks of bones. Kin's eyes were wide with horror, seeing her Guardians being beaten so gruesomely. Then a wakizashi appeared in the Uchiha's hand, with his family crest on the sheath. Unsheathed, the raven-haired teen swiftly drove the blade into the back of the Oto soldier. Dosu cried out painfully, blood spraying everywhere.

Sakura, horrified at the intent and aura coming from her baby brother, turned to see an amusing smirk on the blonde's lips. Sasuke then pushed deeper, and twisted the blade in the soldier's body. Kin shook her head. "No! Stop it! Stop it now!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "This isn't you! Please stop it! What ever it is, don't let it control you! Please don't become that monster you're afraid of being… because right now… you're scaring me!" She ran towards her brother, and threw her arms around her baby brother. "Naruto! **Stop it**!"

Blue and ebony eyes widened. The marks on their bodies disappeared. Sasuke looked down with terror, and backed away. The boy looked at his blood stained hands. Naruto's heart was racing, watching his partner with a mirrored expression. Tears flowed down his blue eyes. "W-what h-h-have I d-done…?"

Sakura's heart clenched. She pulled the blonde into her arms, and allowed her baby brother to cry. Naruto cried hard and loud, wrenching his sister's heart. She clutched on to the blonde tightly. It felt like it was seven years ago again, when she held the tiny sobbing blonde who just woke up from the hospital days after their parents' death. "Naruto…"

0000000

Wringing out the cloth, Sakura gently placed it on her baby brother's forehead. She looked up and saw the empty look on the Uchiha's eyes. Her heart fell. Hinata looked up from making the fire, worried for her mistress and her friends. The Hyuuga bit her lip. "We're close to the tower." She said softly. "We'll be able to get there soon." She assured them.

Sakura looked at her Shugorei, and smiled weakly. "But, I think it's better we rest, first." She looked up at the night sky. "It's a good thing we set up all those traps and such."

They were camped out close to a river they found. Hinata suggested following the river the next day, because it led directly towards the tower. Sakura securely held the crystals, and healed all her party members. Naruto passed out again, and ended up getting a slight fever. Sasuke somehow closed himself, not talking, and having those empty eyes. Hinata followed the gaze of her mistress, and sadly watched the Uchiha.

The Hyuuga bowed her head. "Um… I… I just wanted to know… S-Sasuke-kun… t-that mark N-Naruto-kun has… w-what is it?"

Something flickered in his eyes, as he glanced at the sleeping blonde. A few minutes ago, Naruto was writhing in pain, clutching tightly to his arm. Sakura and Hinata were able to calm him down, but they were worried to death about the boy's condition.

Sakura looked at the Uchiha. "Please, Sasuke-kun… tell us… where did Naruto get it?" Her hand was squeezing her brother's.

Sasuke looked away, causing the girls to frown. "A man… said it was a gift…" His voice was low, and barely audible, but they heard him. "…I don't really know… what it is…"

Hinata, who was sitting close to the raven-haired teen, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun… what is it? What are you feeling right now…? It won't help us understand what is going on. We want to help you, and Naruto-kun." The Uchiha bowed his head. Hinata bit her lip, and looked up at the pink haired girl. '_We shouldn't bother him right now… I think he's in shock that he nearly killed a person by his own hands…_' Thought the bluish-haired girl. Sakura nodded, and looked back down at her brother. She brushed away a few strands from his forehead. _'Naruto..._'

0000000

_There was crying. Ebony eyes blinked open, and scanned the unfamiliar area. It was dark, but when vision adjusted, there was a deep glow. Below were markings glowing, lighting up the area. Then the whole floor was littered by patterned markings, and then the walls were too. Further, was a giant gate, with even more strange markings around the bars. All these seals were connected, and all lead to the center. There at the center, surrounded by all these seals, was a small boy, crying. All over his body were more markings, hugging his skin._

_Taking a step, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not able to make out who this boy was. He reached out a small hand, and was shocked. He looked down at his small hands, and found out that he was around eight years old again. He looked back up at the sobbing boy, with his legs up close to his chest, and his head buried in his arms. "Hey."_

_Startled, the little boy shot his head up, with wide blue eyes. Sasuke gasped. "Naruto?"_

"_H-how do you… know my name?" The boy asked shyly, his voice shaky. The raven-haired boy quickly went up to the tiny blonde. "No! Don't come near me! I'm a monster, and I might hurt you if you do. My… my most precious people were hurt because of me… Please leave me alone… I'm a monster…" He choked._

_Sasuke's eyes softened, and he shook his head. "I don't see any monster." He replied. "And I don't think you'll hurt me."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "H-how would you know?"_

_The raven-haired boy smiled. "Because… I trust you." He neared the boy, and knelt down beside him. He reached out a hand, and the blonde flinched away, avoiding the contact. "I promise you I won't get hurt, Naruto. I'll always be there for you…" He reached out, and took the smaller boy's hand._

_Suddenly there was a red mark that appeared on the boy's arm. It was that curse seal that snake man placed on him. Sasuke frowned, seeing as black marking started to grow on his arm from touching the blonde. It felt like fire was burning his skin, as those markings grew. It crawled up almost reaching his shoulders, until the blonde pulled his hand away. "See! I told you! You're going to get hurt because of me." He cried._

"_Naruto…" The Uchiha then pulled the tiny boy into his arms, and embraced him tightly. Suddenly that burning sensation came back again. He winced in slight pain, but did his best to ignore it. "The only way for it to not hurt me is if you don't let it control you. Don't be afraid of it, and overcome it. That presence… don't let it take you away from me… you are stronger than that." He said._

_The blonde's breath hitched. "You will never mean to hurt me purposely, Naruto. And I forgive you. It's time for you to forgive yourself, and you have to take control of your own powers. You can't let others control you. Remember… we're in this together. We need to trust each other… because I trust you, and trust all your decisions." The raven-haired boy whispered._

_Naruto tightly clenched his eyes closed. "Why… how can you trust me so easily…I stained you hands… why…?"_

"_It's because…"_

"_**I love you.**"_

0000000

((Woot! There it is, the next chapter. Man, this took me a whole day, and I kept on typing nonstop. I was on a role! It's too sentimental to me… I don't know about you. I can't believe I wrote this all in one setting.

Well there you have it. Sasuke was the first one to confess, but did he really? Where were they anyways? Also, Sasuke didn't receive the curse seal, Naruto did. But, since they are partners, and Naruto is the Senmin, the curse seal affects Sasuke also, if you have just read it. Orochimaru a Shugorei? Yes... he is. So I guess you can see where I'm going with this plot, yes? There are a lot of twists, and I'm hoping that the outcome will turn out well. So soon comes the near to destruction of the great village of Konoha. Oh! I'm so excited to start the next chapters. I know many of you are asking about Itachi. Well, I think most of you won't be suprised on what I have planned for him, you might be even pleased with it. (hint.hint)

So, what is Orochimaru planning? What will happen in the Battle Tower? How about Sasuke and Naruto? There are a billion other questions as well, but you'll have to read and find out at the next chapters, which will come soon (like next week hopefully). Thanks so much for all your reviews. Like I said, I don't mind suggestions or comments, as long as their not flames. I need your support to help me continue this fic. I'm so glad you enjoy reading this. But don't forget to review this chapter as well. Til next time!))

**Just for your information**:

The Elements: _Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Light, Dark, Metal and Spirit._

Most of them a selfexplanitory no how they are used. Spirit is basically all the Genjutsus, like the replacement and clone jutsus, just to clear that up for you.  
Dark is anything that deals with shadows, like Shikimaru's technique, or the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Also it deals with those forbiden techniques that can't fall in the other elements, like that one jutsu Orochimaru used to revive those Hokages.  
Light is basically all healing and shields. It can also emit light, brighter than fire. Light can't really hurt people, but only Youkai and Oni, because they are dark creatures. Light beats Dark, yeah?  
Metal, well this one is a toughy. I guess for now, it's a way to control any near by things made of somesort of metal. Very good metal users can produce metal, and shape it to make weapons. I think Tenten will be a perfect candidate. If you can, you can help me out further with this element.

The villages and soldiers: In case you didn't know, I'll be using the Japanese names of the villages, and their soldiers.  
Konoha - Leaf  
Oto - Sound  
Kiri - Mist  
Kusa - Grass  
Suna - Sand  
Kumo - Cloud  
Iwa - Rock  
Ame - Rain  
Yuki - Snow  
Taki - Waterfall  
Those are the main shinobi villages that I know of. I know there are probably more, but I'll make sure to inform you of the meaning as well.

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	15. To Stay by Your Side

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XV**. To Stay by Your Side  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

Heart was pounding. A spot on the shoulder was aching. Dark eyes looked up ahead, as the scenery of the dark and eerie forest passes by. Anko felt it, that familiar and dark presence, and she knew it was close by. She narrowed her eyes, while her right hand was clutching over her left shoulder. 'He_'s here… I know it._' She hopped from one branch to the other. The woman sprinted deeper into the Forest of Death. '_But why? Why is he here? It could mean trouble… I have a really bad feeling about this… Ibiki would be really angry because I didn't tell him, but I have to check it out on my own. If it involves him, then my master would most likely be placed in danger, especially when I was…_' She hissed, as there was a sharp pain on her left shoulder.

Suddenly the violet haired woman stopped in her tracks. She slightly turned her head in time to see something rising from the ground. Anko narrowed her eyes, as the form took shape of a recognizable person. She glared. "What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" She growled.

When the man looked at her, the woman winced and held in a scream a pain. She reached over her shoulder, gritting her teeth. "It has been a long time since we last met, and you're being so cold to me, Anko?" He slowly made his way to stand in front of her.

"Are you to assassinate the Hokage?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed.

The man chuckled. "Oh no… I'm just here to recruit some men from this village, and there are two that I'm particularly interested…" He glanced at the woman, as she clutched at her shoulder, and fell to her knees by the immense pain. "And one of them was lucky enough to get the same curse seal as you."

Anko grunted. "But, that person would most likely die from it."

"You are right, but he isn't just any person… he is the legacy of the Yondaime." Orochimaru replied, grinning. He knelt down in front of her. The violet haired woman widened her eyes. '_He's here? But I thought he wasn't suppose to come back to this world?_' She glared. "And his Shugorei, the one carrying the Uchiha blood, is the perfect vessel to be my successor. With the Uchiha's body, and the Uzumaki as my Senmin… oh the possibilities." He stood up chuckling.

He turned around and started to walk away. Anko growled. "Please don't try to stop the exams so early. If you do, you can be sure that Konoha will be finished." Then the snake man disappeared.

0000000

"_Why… how can you trust me so easily… I stained your hands… why?"_

"_It's because…"_

"_I love you."_

0000000

A pair of bright blue eyes widened. Suddenly sitting up, Naruto was gasping. His heart was pounding loudly between his ears, and a hand reached up to his chest area, clutching. His fingers grazed over a hidden object, behind his shirt. The blonde blinked his eyes, after calming down. He looked around, and saw the remnants of a fire close by him. There lying next to him was his sister. The blonde smiled softly. He looked up across the fire pit, and saw Hinata and Sasuke sleeping, leaning against the boulders that surrounded their little camping area. There was also a river close to them. The boy looked up, and saw that it was near daybreak.

Blinking his eyes again, he shyly glanced at the raven-haired boy. He blushed. '_Was… was that a dream?_' Naruto's face was burning red, and his heart was pounding.

Soon, the Uchiha stirred in his position. Naruto sat still, as he watched as the older teen rousing from his sleep. Fluttering open his deep ebony eyes, Sasuke's line of vision were directed at the stiff blonde in front of him. Naruto instantly turned red, and the Uchiha had to chuckle. "Are you feeling better now?" He said softly, not wanting to wake the girls up. Naruto nodded awkwardly. "Something the matter?"

"N-n-no!" Sasuke smirked, and then stood up, stretching out his limbs. He looked down to see that the blonde was watching him, still rooted to the ground. The Uchiha walked across, and reached out his hand to the blonde. Naruto tilted his head, blinking his eyes to the hand.

"Come, let's find some food, before waking up your sister and Hinata-san." The blonde nodded, and took the offered hand.

They've been scouting the area, and were able to find some edible food. The blonde was walking loosely behind his Shugorei, with his head bowed. Sasuke suddenly stopped, causing the smaller boy to bump into him. Naruto looked up questioningly at him. "Naruto… that wasn't a dream…" Sasuke said softly, before walking off to leave the blonde a little behind. Naruto's eyes were wide, and a blush crept up to his face.

"Wait, Sasuke!" The blonde ran after his Shugorei, abandoning the food they have gathered to the ground. The blonde reached out, and grabbed the older boy's arm. The food in the raven-haired teen's arms was also dropped, as he turned around to face the blonde. "Sasuke… I…"

The blonde widened his eyes in shock, feeling a pair of tender and warm lips upon his. The kiss was chaste, but it left a tingling feeling on the smaller boy's lips. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto unconsciously licked his lips. His heart was racing, and a blush formed on his whiskered cheeks. He cautiously looked up at his Guardian. "…Sa…suke… would you… do that… again?" the blonde whispered shyly.

The Uchiha complied, pressing his lips into the softness of the smaller boy. He held the blonde up, as he felt Naruto giving in to his weakened knees, as the kiss deepened. He felt his heart flutter, and he felt so alive and happy. This was what he has wanted to do since the first time he has met the beautiful blonde. He smiled into the kiss, as he felt the blonde shyly kissing him back.

Naruto began to wrap his arms around the taller boy's shoulders, pulling him closer. The kiss was at first innocent, until it became more passionate, needy. The smaller boy gasped, allowing the Uchiha's tongue to slip in, exploring. Naruto felt like he was floating, and his only anchor was the handsome raven-haired teen pressed against him.

Pulling back, Sasuke looked down as saw the dazed expression on his blonde. He smiled, and leaned down to nip at his pouty lips. "You don't know… how long I've been wanting to kiss you… to tell you, Naruto." He said huskily, causing the blonde to melt more into his arms. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke just placed a finger on his lips. "You don't have to tell me now… you said you would tell me after the exams. So I will wait for you until then." He pulled away; making sure Naruto was able to stand on his own.

Picking up the food that was still good for them to eat, the Uchiha turned around and started to head back to camp. Then a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist, nearly causing him to fall over. Naruto pressed himself against his Guardian's back. "…I trust you too, Sasuke… I will try really hard to not let anyone control me. As long as Sasuke is there… I know I can be strong. We can finish this tournament together, and then, we'll find your brother and Rakuen."

Sasuke smiled. He turned around, and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Let's go back, before Sakura-san throws a fit that you're gone." Naruto nodded, and hooked an arm around his Shugorei. The two walked back with content smiles on their faces.

0000000

After hours of walking around, running into some Oni, stuck in an illusion for some time by an enemy the girls have made, and fighting those soldiers, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata has finally reached the Battle Tower. They stood there before the doors, looking up at the big structure. The Uzumakis took out the red crystals, and looked at one another. They nodded, and walked up to the door.

The door had strange writings on it, and Hinata translated that they were to place the crystal on the hole fitted for them. Sakura went first, and the door opened. The two girls went ahead into the tower, before Naruto copied his sister's action and walked in with his Shugorei.

"Oh, Sakura-san! You have finally made it! I'm so happy that you are okay!" exclaimed the green, spandex wearing boy. Lee ran up to the pink haired girl and tightly embraced her, with tears in his eyes. "The flames of youth was at your side, bringing you here safely!" The pink haired girl blushed.

Naruto turned his head to see his brother and his other Shugorei walking up to them. "Niisan, how long have you been here?" He asked, smiling.

"Since the first day." Neji replied casually. The others were shocked, and more surprised to see that the red head was the only one with out a scratch on him. Naruto admired his older brother. '_Wow… Niisan is so strong… I wish I could be just like him…_' Sasuke glanced at his master.

Sakura inspected her twin. "Not a scratch on you. I'm impressed. How did you get here so fast?"

"The power of youth has led us to the tower within hours! We swiftly defeated all enemies, and retrieved the red crystal in no time. All thanks to me!" Lee proudly proclaimed, placing his hands on his hips and his chin held up high.

Neji grunted. "But, you were stupid enough to run into all the traps before us, and I had to save your sorry ass. If only you listened to all my plans."

The green wearing boy glared, and crossed his arms. "Hmph!"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Um… what have you been doing here this whole time?" Questioned the petite girl.

"Training. "Replied Gaara's Shugorei. They then glared at one another, before turning their heads away.

Gaara looked up at his siblings and their companions. "The second part won't start until four hours. You can rest in the rooms available here, and get something to eat."

Sakura grinned widely. "Yes, finally a bed to sleep in! I hope there is a shower here. I feel gross, and my clothes are all ripped." The pink haired girl grabbed her Guardian's wrist, and dragged her to the rooms.

Naruto beamed. "Well, I'm hungry!" He linked his arm with his Guardian, and the two headed towards the dining area. The blonde was happily chatting, smiling wider than usual. Sasuke would smile back, saying a few things in response to the chatty boy.

Watching them, Gaara glared as the Uchiha was touching his baby brother. Neji raised a brow. "It seems that something happened to have make them get closer than usual…"

"It seems that love has struck the two!" Lee said happily. Gaara turned his head and glared at the bushy browed teen. He then stalked after his baby brother, making sure that the Uchiha doesn't do anything funny with the blonde. Neji looked at his 'partner' and rolled his eyes. Lee growled, and ran after the two.

0000000

They were all in some big room, lined up neatly in a row, with the Shugorei lined up behind their Senmin. They stood in front of a small podium, where the current Hokage stood, with her robes and hat on, but no mask. No use hiding it now that her niece and nephews knew who she was. Behind her were some Seibyou that were going to observe the second part of the exam.

Naruto took this time to look around to see his opponents. He stood at the end, with Sasuke behind him. Beside him, to his right, were his sister and Hinata, behind her. Then Gaara, with Neji and Lee behind, stood at the other side of Sakura. Naruto recognized the Heisei trio of Konoha that they ran into at Sunoa, Kiba, Tenten, and Shino, all lined up beside one another. Then there was Ino, with Shikamaru and Chouji behind her. The blonde glowered a bit, seeing that the Oto soldiers were there too. But then there were two Suna soldiers, one Konoha Senmin-Shugorei team, a Kiri soldier and a Kumo soldier. It seems like Konoha has a lot of Senmin-Shugorei teams.

After Tsunade went over a speech about why these exams/tournaments were made and why it was special, the woman went over to what would happen in the second part of the exams. "As you all know, this is called the Battle Tower. This is where you have a chance to prove if you are worthy to receive the status of Hamusha. Each person would be randomly selected to have a one-on-one battle. In the case of Senmin-Shugorei teams, you are considered one. With those with two Shugorei, it will be randomly selected which Shugorei will battle on that round.

"When a person has won the round, they advance, and proceed to fight a random winner of the first block. The winners will keep on advancing, until two winners are left, and the one who wins it all would most definitely be a Hamusha, also the runner up. Though you may have lost in the first block, you are still able to become Hamusha if you show the skills.

"Since there are thirteen of you, a winner of the first block will be randomly selected to have a chance to defeat the remaining soldier. If that remaining soldier were to win, both will advance to the second block of fights. This is how it will all go. You have an hour to prepare, until the real tournament begins." With that said, the woman turned around, and walked away from the podium.

0000000

Tsunade frowned deeply, staring at he visible mark on her nephew's arm. Naruto looked up, worried. Sasuke stood closely behind him, watching. Kakashi was present, and so were Anko and Ibiki. The blonde woman sighed inwardly. '_I can't believe you would snoop so low to do this…Orochimaru…_'

"I will be able to cut off some connection to the seal, so that it won't cause Naruto so much pain so often. Also, I'll be able to block the curse seal from trying to reach his Shugorei, so that when it does take over Naruto, Sasuke won't be controlled by it, and will hopefully find a way to stop Naruto… protect him and prevent him from doing so much damage." The Hokage glanced at the young Uchiha standing behind Naruto. "The seal, luckily, isn't interfering with the other seals placed on him, especially the Kyuubi's." The woman analyzed. She graced a thumb over the marking, anger boiling. '_Why… why would you do such a thing…?_'

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "We can do a seal that will allow Naruto to use his chakra, without upsetting the curse seal. It has worked on Anko, but there is a certain amount of chakra that Naruto could only use, before the curse seal could take over him." Tsunade nodded.

The violet woman frowned, watching the innocent looking blonde. Ibiki took his eyes away from his partner, before looking at the son of the Yondaime. "Why would he come back here to Konoha, and be doing this to Yondaime-sama's child?"

"Didn't he try to take Naruto-kun eight years ago?" Kakashi questioned quietly.

Tsunade's face fell, staring at his nephew, who looked so much like his brother. "What ever he plans, we must not allow Orochimaru to take Naruto-kun. Arashi-kun sacrificed his life to protect him, and we must not let that go in vain." Naruto blinked his eyes, and looked up at his aunt with wide eyes. The woman gave him a small smile, and reached out a hand to brush away a few golden locks from his blue eyes. Tsunade stood up, and turned around. "We must hurry and do the seals, for the tournament is to begin soon."

0000000

There was a giant screen with the faces of the competitors (Heisei and Senmin) all lined up in a row. They were all introduced to a sickly mad, who was coughing violently between sentences. He was Gekkou Hayate, and he was a Seibyou. How was he able to become a Seibyou with that health of his? They didn't know. The man told the Hamusha candidates the there were no rules on how they would fight. They were to fight until one admits defeat or knocked out. Hayate would only interfere when he senses that the match is over, and would declare it to prevent unnecessary deaths. The winners would be able to advance to the second block.

"First match…" All the candidates all turned their head to watch as their pictures were scrolling randomly. Then two faces appeared, with their names on the bottom. "Ouga from Kumo vs. Naruto and Sasuke from Konoha."

The blonde slightly paled. '_I guess this is for the best… At least I didn't have to face Niisan or Neechan so early in the tournament._'

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. '_Let's try not to use the Sharingan too often. That takes up a lot of chakra, and I don't want that curse seal to act up again… I'll fight hand-on-hand, but we could use a few jutsus when it's necessary, okay?_' Naruto nodded.

When the floor was cleared, the other participants and bystanders were up, watching over the matches. Naruto and Sasuke stood at the center with their opponent in front of them. The blonde stood behind his Guardian, with Sasuke in a stance. The Kumo soldier stared at them with indifference. This Ouga guy had silver, almost white hair, with icy blue eyes. The blonde narrowed his eyes, prepared for anything. '_We have to beat him, so that we will be one step closer to our goals._'

'_I trust you._'

'_As long as you're there…_'

Hayate glanced at each fighter and nodded his head. Once he disappeared, Sasuke and Naruto didn't hesitate to advance at their opponent. Ouga narrowed his eyes, as the raven-haired boy disappeared. "Explosion!"

Bursts of explosions were set off in random areas. Sasuke appeared, and had to move fast to dodge the trail of blasts that were closely following him. Ouga summoned a sword, prepared to attack the Uchiha. Soon blades clashed, one trying to outdo the other in strength. "Element Fire: Grand Fireball!"

The raven-haired boy took in a deep breath, and let it out with a steam of fire in front of him. The Kumo soldier was hit hard by the blast of fire, and was sent skidding across the floor. Naruto and Sasuke have matching smirks. The instant the Kumo soldier stopped rolling on the ground, Sasuke appeared, and kicked him up high. "Time to taste some of your own medicine." Sasuke muttered dangerously low, his eyes now red.

Ouga didn't have a chance, once Naruto yelled out, "Explosion!"

"Winner: Senmin, Naruto and Shugorei, Sasuke."

There was a loud cheer coming from particular pink haired and blonde haired girls. Sasuke stood up straight, and glanced over his shoulder. He gave his master a small smile. Naruto beamed, and gave his Guardian a victorious thumbs-up.

0000000

The blonde sat up where all the other participants were, watching the current match, Shino, who one earlier against a Suna Heishi, vs. the extra soldiers, Kin and her Shugorei. It seemed unfair at first that Shino was chosen to battle again in the first block, against the extra fighter that made it uneven. But, it was even unfair that Sasuke and Naruto greatly injured the Oto Shugorei, giving Shino a handicap. The bug-boy, as what Naruto dubbed him, had to face Zaku, the one with the broken arms. Naruto felt slightly sorry for the Oto soldiers.

The blonde sighed, leaning back his head against the wall. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and looked down at his master. The two were leaning against the wall, far from the rails. Naruto sat on the ground, while Sasuke stood, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…" The blonde peeked up, and saw his older siblings with their partners near the rails, watching the match intently. Everyone was. Gaara won his match against the other Konoha Senmin-Shugorei team, with Lee as his chosen partner in the match. Their battle ended quickly, and their opponent had to be rushed to the hospital. Sakura and Hinata gave a good show, battling against Tenten, the weapons master. Naruto was mesmerized by the girl's abilities, but he loudly cheered on for his sister. Kiba, Ino's Team, and Shino were able to advance to the second block as well, but the bug-boy had the fight again.

There was a loud cry of pain, and Naruto slightly jumped at the sound. The blonde looked up and peered over the ledge, to see Zaku in a fetal position. Kin instantly ran up to her partner, and Shino stood there with indifference, his bugs crawling back up under his sleeves. "Winner: Heisei, Shino from Konoha." Tenten loudly cheered, and Kiba rooted for his teammate.

"Looks like the second round is about to begin." Sasuke raised a brow, smirking. "This will be very interesting." He looked down at his master, and frowned seeing the blonde unconsciously rubbing his left arm. Sasuke bent down, and took the blonde's arm. He lifted the sleeve, but there was no mark. "Are you sure you're okay?" He said lightly.

Naruto took back his arm, and nodded. "Don't worry. We still have a tournament to win, remember?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not at all convinced that his master was really fine. It seems the blonde forgot that they were connected. Naruto took Sasuke's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry… as long as Sasuke is there beside me, I'll be fine." He stretched out his neck, and gave a tiny peck on the Uchiha's nose. Naruto smiled in a cute way, causing the raven-haired teen to blush.

"My, my." The two jumped in surprise, and looked up to see a recognizable silver haired Seibyou. Kakashi was leaning against the wall on the other side of the blonde, with his arms crossed and one eye closed. "Such a moving scene, no?"

Sasuke glared at his sensei. "What do you want?" He hissed.

The silver haired man pushed himself off the wall, and held up his hands defensively. "Oh nothing. Just checking if Naruto-chan is okay." The Uchiha glared harder at the name the man said about his blonde. "By the way, it seems the second block matches has already began, and Sakura and Hinata are going to battle now." Naruto gasped, and jumped up from the floor. He went up to the railing, and smiled widely.

There on the ground floor was his older sister with the female Hyuuga standing beside her. Naruto glanced at the screen, and saw that Sakura was going to face against Ino, and her Shugorei, Shikamaru. The blonde perked up with this, interested on what will happen. The last match of Ino's, she had to battle with Chouji, and that was quiet a show. "Go Sakura-neechan, Hinata-chan! You can do it!" He yelled out loudly.

Sakura and Hinata looked up, and smiled at the energetic blonde. They looked down at their opponents, the blonde piggy (Sakura's name to Ino), and the lazy boy. Ino looked at them with a smirk, while Shikamaru yawned quiet loudly. The pink haired girl snorted. '_This will be easy._'

'_Um… don't be fooled by Nara-kun, Sakura-san… He may look like he is lazy, but I remembered that he has a high IQ, and has a strong liking to the element of Shadow._' Hinata said mentally to her mistress. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

Hayate looked at each opponent, and then nodded. "Ready, begin!" Then the man disappeared.

Sakura wasted no time on waiting, commanding the petite Hyuuga to rush towards the pair. The pink haired girl smirked, and raised her left hand, with a symbol glowing on it. In a puff of smoke, there were three copies of Hinata, all running towards Shikamaru, with knives in their hands. "Shika-kun!"

The brown haired boy sighed. "Troublesome."

One after the other, the copies of the petite girl jumped up, and came down with their knives. Shikamaru dodged one, causing it to explode in smoke. Then he took the wrist of the other one, and threw the copy at the remaining one. When the two collided into each other, there was another explosion of smoke. When it cleared, there was no one there. Shikamaru grunted in annoyance.

"Water Element: Spring Geyser!"

The ground beneath them rumbled, causing the two to lose balance. Shikamaru turned around, and picked up his Senmin, jumping into the air in time to dodge the blasts of water erupting from the ground. The brunette looked up and saw Hinata appear, and kicking him on the side.

"Shikamaru!" gasped his other partner, Chouji, from above.

Ino widened her eyes, and tightly clung to her Guardian as they were falling to the ground. "Shika-kun!" When they hit ground, Shikamaru released his hold on his mistress, separating the two.

"Hinata!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, and disappeared. As metal clashed, he appeared over his Senmin, blocking the attack from the petite girl. "Tch… you've gotten stronger." He gritted his teeth, pushing back with his short sword.

Hinata tried to push forward with her dagger. "You've changed a lot too, Nara-kun."

'_Ino._' The blonde's head jerked up at the call. She looked up at her partner, and quickly got up, jumping back in a safe distance. '_If I remember clearly, Hinata has a fondness to water elements._' Ino nodded, and raised her left hand, with a symbol glowing on her hand "Ice Element: Wintry Breeze!"

Sakura widened her eyes, as she saw the brunette take a deep breath. "Hinata!" A freezing breeze hit the girl, sending her away from the pineapple haired boy. When the petite girl sat up, and was shivering, her arm slightly frozen. '_Thank you for the shield, Sakura-san._' The girl's arm glowed, and was healed, thanks to her mistress's control over her Light Element.

The girl stood up, and went back into a stance. Sakura frowned, glaring at the smiling blonde girl. "Time to turn up the heat!" The pink haired girl pulled back her sleeve, showing her Senmin mark. She bit her thumb, and traced her blood on the Hyuuga mark that appeared with her Senmin mark. "Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes changed, activating her Kekkei Genkai. The petite girl went into her unique family-fighting stance.

Ino frowned, and revealed her Senmin mark. She went to bite her thumb. '_No._' The blonde blinked her eyes, and glanced at her partner. '_We must not use that jutsu yet. We need to be cautious with the Hyuuga bloodline. Their eyes are tricky, and could most likely see through our attacks._' Ino scowled a bit. '_Fine._'

With calculating eyes, the brunette carefully watched the petite girl. With Sakura's signal, the Hyuuga advanced towards Shikamaru, with her palms facing him. '_The Hyuuga style, Jyuuken… Ino… give me some wind jutsus to keep her away from me._' The blonde nodded, and lifted her hand to reveal the wind symbol. "Wind Element: Gale Blast!"

A blast of wind slightly pushed back the Hyuuga, but the girl continued on towards the boy. Blast after blast of wind, Hinata didn't give up, and neither did her mistress, quickly giving her lost energy and healing her. "Water Element: Hydro Blast!"

"Wind Element: Tornado Blast!"

The two powers collided, causing some sort of explosion. With the harsh and cold winds, with the water mixed into it, the water was splashing the whole area. Hinata appeared, running through where the jutsus collided, a palm still stretched out forward. "Shadow Copy Jutsu!"

The petite girl froze on her spot, not able to move. Sakura widened her eyes, and saw Ino with her Senmin mark with a trace of blonde on Shikamaru's mark. "Hinata-chan!" The bluish haired girl struggled to break free from the shadows wrapped around her small form, with a long shadow connecting to the brunette's shadow.

The blonde smirked. "Give up now. No one can escape Shikamaru's family jutsu, the Shadow Copy jutsu."

Sakura glared. "Never!" She lifted her left hand, a symbol glowing. "Ice Element: Crystal Collision!" The ground beneath them suddenly turned into ice, Hinata's eyes glowing light blue. Then the ground shook, with sharp pillars of ice popped up from the ground all around them.

Ino jumped away, avoiding from being hit from the big shards of ice. The whole battlefield was covered with ice. The blonde ran to check on her Shugorei, and found that the boy still had his hold on the Hyuuga. 'I'm going to end this now. I'll use the mind switch technique!'

'Fine… but you need to hide and not let that girl see you, or else you'll miss.' Shikamaru struggled to keep his hold of his shadows on the petite girl.

The blonde weaved through the pillars of ice, and spotted the pink haired girl. She smirked, and an anonymous surrounded her, as the Spirit symbol appeared on her forehead. She lifted her arms, and formed a triangle with her fingers, Sakura within it. "Mind Body Switch Jutsu!" There was a loud sharp sound, and the four bodies on the battlefield slumped over.

Naruto gasped. "What just happened?"

"The Yamanaka Senmin Technique called the Mind Body Switch Jutsu. Like your family, they are able to control the Spirit Element willingly, without a Shugorei. This technique was usually created for interrogations, entering the mind and find out secrets. When it is used on a Senmin, both Senmin and their Shugorei on both parties get knocked out, because they are close to the caster. She could enter anyone's mind at that moment. In this care, Ino-san used it to control Sakura-san's body…" Kakashi explained.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It's to most likely make Sakura falsely give up."

The blonde widened his eyes. "No! Sakura-neechan!"

0000000

_It was dark and cold. It was like she was in a cave. Ino turned around, and found more dark passageways. 'What the heck is going on?'_

"_Ino."_

_The blonde jumped and turned around quickly to face her Shugorei. The girl breathed in a sigh of relief. "Shika-kun." She neared the familiar boy, and clutched on to his sleeve. "I don't get it… I was pretty sure I hit her with the jutsu… we're suppose to be in her mind, right?"_

_The brunette looked around, frowning slightly. "We're in her mind… but she had no ordinary one." He offered out his hand, and the blonde took it. "Let's go find her, or something." He sighed. "This is so troublesome…"_

_They walked through passages, getting lost. Ino trusted her guardian in leading them at least some place that represented the normal minds they've been through many times. Sure they've been through dark and twisted minds before, but this one was complicated. 'I knew that big-forehead girl had a messed up mind!'_

_Then they stopped in a room, finally. They walked through the opened entrance, and froze. Ino moved closer to her Guardian, feeling an eerie aura. The girl shivered. "Where are we?" She whispered._

_They looked up and saw a giant gate that was locked with many seals written in front of it. Shikamaru looked around, and furrowed his brows. "Let's go." He turned around and tugged on his Senmin's hand._

"_But, Shika… what was that gate?" The blonde questioned._

"Something we are not supposed to mess around with." He replied in a serious tone. The two quickly left the area. Then the gates started to shake, and a red light glowed from behind the giant gates.

0000000

Dull green eyes slowly opened. The pink haired girl blinked her eyes, and straightened up. She looked up and around the icy field. The girl smirked. She turned her head and saw the referee of the tournament. "Hayate-san…" She went to raise her hand, but froze. '_What? What's going on!?_'

"Ino, get out now!"

The pink haired girl looked up and saw the brunette Shugorei, looking at her with stern eyes. The girl widened her eyes. '**_GET OUT!_**'

The blonde girl that stood at a close distance gasped for air, panting in exhaustion. The pink haired girl was also panting. Her eyes were no longer dull. Sakura growled, and glared at Ino. "How dare you, you pig! How dare you try to control my mind!?" She screamed in rage.

'_Ino, we'll have to let go of the Shadow jutsu. It's taking up all of your chakra. The pink haired girl is also low in chakra as well._' The blonde nodded at her Guardian. '_Once I let go, we'll have to jump into the air. We need to give out a powerful fire jutsu, to hopefully end this battle._' Ino ran a distance, back to behind Shikamaru. "Right!" She lifted her hand, the fire symbol glowing upon it.

The shadow that held on to the petite girl receded, and Shikamaru and Ino simultaneously jumped up into the air. "Fire Element: Fire Storm!" A giant blast of fire rained down to the ice-covered field, nearly covering the whole area.

"Reflection Attack!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, and her quickly moved to protect his mistress. The blast of fire was reflected back at the caster, and it nearly hit the two. The pair fell to the ground. Hinata was tired, and knew that her mistress was loosing chakra. Sakura fell to her knees panting. '_Sakura-san…_'

Ino struggled to get up, exhaustion clearly on her face. She helped her Shugorei up, the two holding to each other for support. "Shika-kun… you fought well… but I don't think we can fight anymore." She whispered. The blonde leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I guess we're not cut out to becoming Hamusha this year. Hopefully next time we'll be able to, huh?"

"It's okay to give up, when you know you are no match for your enemy. We need to take this as a lesson to train more, and get stronger." Shikamaru whispered.

The blonde nodded, and slowly raised her hand up high. When she looked up, she found out that Sakura also raised her hand up at the same time as she did. Ino's eyes widened, and Shikamaru raised a brow. Hayate looked at the two Senmin. "Since both fighters have declared defeat, this match is a draw."

With that said, both Senmin fainted. "Ah! Sakura-san…" The white-eyed girl also fainted along with her pink haired mistress. Then the two's twin counterparts appeared and picked their sister up. They jumped to a safe area for them to rest. Naruto rushed to his sister's side. He smiled proudly at the girl. "You fought well, Neechan." He whispered.

"The next match: Heisei, Kiba of Konoha vs. Senmin, Naruto and Shugorei, Sasuke of Konoha."

The blonde boy widened his eyes, and looked up at the giant screen to see his name. He looked up at his Guardian. Sasuke looked down, and offered his hand towards his master. "Let's do our best." The blonde nodded, and took the Uchiha's hand.

0000000

((Whoa boy! That went by really fast. I focused more on Sakura's battle, and tried to fit in some of Ino's fighting and how she works with her Shugorei, mostly Shikamaru. Yay! Naruto and Sasuke kissed! I'm happy, and I bet you are too! I hope this chapter turned out well for you readers. But, the SasuNaru fluff!

I was asked that I should do a side story on Ino's team, mostly a ShikaIno coupling. Looks like the coupling of this fic are already decided, unless you have some suggestions. There are already SasuNaru, KakaIru, hints of KibaHina and LeeSaku. Been asked for some ShikaIno too. I'm a little undecided on who Gaara should be with, Neji or Itachi. If Neji, Itachi will end up with probably Sai. Why? Because he's going to eventually show up, and I won't tell you what role he'll play in. Also, I've read some SasuNaru fics with the two together. Why not? It's different, like how I paired up Itachi with Haku in my other fic. If Itachi, then maybe Neji will be with Tenten. Hmm… possibilities. I'm more leaning with the first idea…

The next chapter will slide by Naruto's battle against Kiba, and also the battle of Gaara against Shino. That will be interesting to do. Who would win? Don't know, but you'll find out. Will Orochimaru strike? Maybe, but you'll have to wait for that as well. I'm so excited to write more!

Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Rushed it again, but I'll go back and revise it later. I don't know what else to say… So thank again to all the readers and reviewers! I greatly appreciated the reviews. Please review this chapter as well! I need it to drive me into doing the next chapter! Until next time!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	16. My Brother's Keeper

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XVI**. My Brother's Keeper  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_The next match: Heisei, Kiba of Konoha vs. Senmin, Naruto and Shugorei, Sasuke of Konoha."_

_The blonde boy widened his eyes, and looked up at the giant screen to see his name. He looked up at his Guardian. Sasuke looked down, and offered his hand towards his master. "Let's do our best." The blonde nodded, and took the Uchiha's hand._

0000000

They stood there, in front of their new opponent. Naruto stood behind Sasuke, closely watching Kiba, with his little dog, Akamaru, standing obediently next to him. '_This is it. We're very close to making it to the final block, when we win this._' The Uchiha smiled at his master's confidence. '_We will win for sure._'

"Begin."

No one had to wait for the other to come after them, as the dog boy (Kiba's dubbed name by the blonde) advanced towards the Senmin and Shugorei. Sasuke smirked, remembering the last battle he once had with the Inuzaka boy before they graduated from the Academy. '_He's the same as always._' The Uchiha leaped into the air, and dodged the clawed hand Kiba had.

0000000

A wall of sand rose, as a wave of insects came swarming towards the green wearing teen. Spinning to his side, he blocked the punch that was aimed towards his head. Lee drew back his arms, when he saw small black things crawling out from the Heisei's sleeves. "Fire Element: Fire Tornado."

There was a spark of flame, and then it grew widely, swirling around Lee protectively. Luckily for Shino, he was able to jump back in time to not get caught by the attack. He turned his head and saw the red head Senmin standing calmly in a distance, with his arms crossed and his face holding no emotion. The bug user raised his arm, and unleashed another swarm of his bugs.

Lee and Gaara just stood there, the green wearing boy standing in a stance, in front of his Senmin. Then a swirl of sand surrounded them, blocking the bugs from attacking them. "Fire Element: Fire Wave." The sand that surrounded them burst into flame, taking down a few of the bugs, but some escaped. From the flames, Lee went through, and struck the bug user. Shino blocked, and went to hit the older boy with a knife.

"You are pretty good, Shino-san." The thick-browed boy said, grinning. "But, Gaara-sama has grown impatient." Lee gave an unexpected sweep from under the sunglasses wearing boy, making him fall back. Then he slammed his elbow down at the younger boy's mid section. Lee could feel the bugs through the coat, protecting their master. The green wearing boy kicked Shino up to the air.

"Shadow Leaf Dance."

Shino was sailing in the air, and he felt the presence of the green wearing boy behind him. He slightly turned his head, to see the boy smirking. Before he knew it, after a series of incredibly fast taijutsu skills airborne, the bug user was knocked out.

"Winner: Senmin Gaara, and Shugorei Lee of Konoha." There was the loud cheering of the siblings of the red haired Uzumaki.

Tsunade stood up, looking at the worn out participants. She smiled knowing how well the soldiers of Konoha have fought. '_They were impressive, and I think I already know who will be Hamusha…_' The woman gracefully brushed back a few strands from her face. "All of you have fought well, but the conclusion of the final round, between Senmin Naruto with his Shugorei, versus Senmin Gaara with his Shugorei will be held at the stadium, a month from now. By then, our decision of who will receive the title of Hamusha rank will be announced." The woman then turned around, and walked away. The Seibyou and proctor Hamusha all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto paled, Sasuke standing there beside him. The older boy furrowed his brows. '_What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted, to fight against your brother?_' The blonde blinked his eyes, and looked up at his Shugorei. '_At first, yes… but after watching all of Niisan's battles… I don't think I could ever compare to his level of skills…_'

Sasuke placed a hand on the petite boy's shoulder, and squeezed it gently. '_We have a month to train. Only then, will we be able to see if we can compare to them. Sure Gaara-sama has two Shugorei, but that doesn't entirely mean he is stronger than you._' The blonde smiled, and threw his arms around the taller boy. '_I'm glad I have an understanding and caring partner who will always be by my side._' Sasuke slightly blushed.

There was a cough from behind them, and the two jumped apart, turning around to face the intruder. It was Kakashi, his one eye in a shape of an upside down U. The blonde was blushing, while the older boy glared. "I was thinking of making you two an offer." The blonde tilted his head, and Sasuke just kept glaring. "Maybe you two would like me to train you, to prepare for you final battle?"

Naruto's face brightened. "Really? Will you teach us some new techniques?"

Kakashi chuckled at the boy's hyper personality. He ruffled the blonde's hair. "Sure why not. I've wanted to teach someone this one technique… I was going to teach it to Sasuke, but didn't know when. I guess you two are ready for it." Naruto grinned widely, as Sasuke raised a brow in interest.

0000000

The two were panting hard, and Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted. Kakashi stared at the two, then at the distorted rock formation. Sasuke sat down on the ground beside his partner, calming his breathing. The boy's Sharingan eyes turned back to normal. Naruto winced, and instantly clutched on to his left arm. "Looks like that is it for today." The silver haired Seibyou announced.

Sasuke glanced up at his sensei, and nodded. "Listen and remember well. The technique I've taught you for the past few days is only used as a tool to protect." Kakashi glanced back at the crumbling rock formation. "It looks like you can only use it twice. If you go beyond that, you will be depleted of Chakra and the curse seal will act up. It may even cause the both of you your deaths. We wouldn't want that. I don't recommend that you should use this technique in your battle against Gaara. But if you need it as a last resort, then use it wisely." He instructed. The two nodded. "I guess we are done for the day. Tomorrow, we will meet at the training grounds, same time." Then the Seibyou disappeared.

The Uchiha turned towards his master. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"It hurts a little, but it's disappearing." The blonde replied hoarsely. Suddenly Naruto found himself being carried in a bridal style by his Guardian. The blonde automatically encircled his arms around the older boy's neck, blushing brightly. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"You're tired right? I'll take you home." The raven-haired boy smirked, causing the blonde to blush more. So from the little isolated area close to Konoha, the Uchiha carried the Uzumaki to his house very close by the Hokage tower, and within the noble districts. Somewhere along the way, Naruto fell asleep, relaxed and safe within the older boy's arms.

Sasuke bit his lip, staring up at the large mansion that the Uzumakis were staying at with their Aunt, the current Hokage of Konoha. He shuddered at the thought of facing the younger boy's older brother. Ever since Sasuke first met the red haired boy, he felt this negative vibe coming from him, knowing instantly that the two won't get along. Sure the red haired Uzumaki was almost like Sasuke in a way, but Gaara seemed way scarier than he was, even Naruto admits it.

The Uchiha sighed, and walked up to the door. He somehow managed to ring the doorbell, still carrying the blonde in his arms. Sasuke silently prayed that Naruto's older brother wouldn't answer the door, but luck was against him. There was Gaara, glaring with cold teal eyes at the raven-haired boy. "Uchiha."

"Uzumaki." Sasuke replied.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Gaara hissed coldly.

The raven-haired teen frowned. "I didn't do anything to him. We were training, and he got tired." Sasuke replied in his deep and monotonously. No way was he, an Uchiha, going to let someone psych him out. "I'll go now and put him in his room."

The red head stepped in front of the Shugorei. "No, I'll do it." The older Uzumaki took his baby brother from the blonde's Guardian. Then without a word, the door was slammed in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke sneered. '_I love Naruto, but I'll never get use to him…_' He then walked away from the door slowly. The Uchiha turned around, glancing up at the window he knew Naruto's room was at. There standing at the said window was the red head Uzumaki, glaring hard at him. Sasuke freaked in the inside, but being who he is, he just shrugged and walked away. '_I definitely will not get along with him._'

00000000

Naruto smiled widely, watching his Shugorei doing an exercise, with the aid of his own chakra. Kakashi stood beside the blonde, with a small orange book in his hand. "Very good Sasuke." Said the silver haired man, not taking his eyes off the book. The blonde smiled, feeling the tenseness of his Guardian, standing of the running cold river. '_Sasuke, why not relax? I'm not going to let fall in the river._'

The raven-haired turned his head, slightly glaring at his master. '_Really? You've been saying that for the last fifteen times, and guess what happened._' Naruto giggled lightly, staring at the soaked boy. He may not show it, but Naruto knew that the Uchiha was shivering. '_I'm sorry! I won't let you fall! C'mon, Sasuke!_' The Uchiha sighed out in defeat. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Hm… why don't you try doing it, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi suggested.

The blonde stared at the silver haired man incredulously. "What? But I don't think I could. Senmin can't utilize their own chakra, I thought."

"It wouldn't hurt." Then the blonde was pushed towards the water. Naruto panicked, and somehow skidded towards his partner. The blonde was clutching tightly to his Guardian, somehow standing on the water. The blue-eyed boy blinked his eyes in shock. "See, you're doing it." Kakashi said.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why don't you relax also?" The raven-haired boy said. He pulled the boy from him, holding his hand.

"H-How is it I can also water walk?" The blonde questioned.

"It's because the bond you share." Replied the silver haired man, not taking his eyes off his book. "Little exercises like walking on water or climbing trees can allow the Senmin and Shugorei to share Chakra. The Shugorei first does the exercise, then the Senmin can follow, because the Shugorei allows the Chakra that was given to him be shared." The blonde tilted his head, still confused. "What ever amount of Chakra you give Sasuke for water walking, you're able to share that chakra. It's like Sasuke is enacting the exercise for both you and himself. It's the bond."

The blonde slowly nodded. Sasuke looked at his Sensei. "So, if Naruto let's go of the chakra that is keeping us up, we'll both fall. If the Senmin goes first in this water walking, he'll most likely fall into the water, not simply stand on top of it. The Shugorei has to be the first one to test it out, before the Senmin can follow." Kakashi nodded, and Naruto smiled in a little understanding.

The man stood up straight, and tucked his book in his vest pocket. "Now, shall we spar?" Sasuke smirked, and Naruto quickly ran to land, while the silver haired man walked over the water with ease. The Uchiha smirked, and Naruto grinned, prepared.

00000000

There was a squeal, and the blonde froze from his chair. He cautiously looked up to see a blur of pink rush into the kitchen. "Naru-chan!" It just seemed to the blonde that his older sister appeared out of nowhere and was sitting there beside him. "Guess what?"

The blonde had a sinking feeling. "Um… what?"

Sakura grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him away from eating his breakfast. "We're going shopping!" She shrieked. Naruto nearly chocked on the toast he had in his mouth.

"Shopping? What? But I thought you don't like shopping? And why drag me? Why not Hinata-chan?" Naruto groaned.

"You dummy, of course I hate shopping, but for my self. We're shopping for you!" The pink haired girl chirped. The blonde sagged his shoulders, allowing his sister to drag him out of the family mansion.

"What are we shopping for?" The blonde sighed.

"You're new battle costume!" Sakura chirped excitingly..

0000000

The place was packed, and all who wanted to see this year's winner of the Hamusha tournament came. The top participants of the tournament that made it to the second part were all there. There were also the elite soldiers of Konoha that didn't have any duty that were present. Sakura and Hinata sat in the stands, with the other participants sitting close by. The girls sat next to Tenten, whom they fairly beat at the first block match. The older girl wasn't sore of the defeat, and stayed their friend.

"Who do you think will win?" Tenten asked.

Sakura frowned. "I… honestly don't know. I want to cheer for them both. Who ever wins, I'll still be happy for the both of them for making it this far."

Hinata smiled. "And the two had no education of being a Senmin until months before when they first arrived here." Though normally the girl doesn't like to brag, but she prided over the fact that her mistress, and the two brothers were just novices, and were climbing high in strength

"For the first two rounds of the second part of the battles, Gaara-san had been using Lee as his Shugorei partner as chosen." Said the ever-silent Shino, who sat a row behind the girls, with Kiba next to him. "If Neji was chosen… then this battle will be an entertaining one."

Kiba nodded. "During the academy days, Neji and Sasuke have been competing for high marks. The two nearly tied on top, but Neji was announced Rookie of the Year once we graduated." Sakura listened, her mouth slightly gaping.

"So, this battle will mean a lot to them," whispered the pink haired girl. "It's to determine who has become the best between them." The girl bit her lip. '_It's not that I doubt otouto-chan's abilities, but with the curse seal, Gaara has the upper hand while Naruto is disabled to come to his full potential. The Shugorei depend on their Senmin's chakra…_'

0000000

_The pink haired girl turned to the blonde, worry written all over her eyes. Naruto was clutching on to his left arm, wincing as the seal throbbed. "Otouto-chan… why aren't you telling Niisan that you have the curse seal?"_

_The blonde looked up at his sister, giving a small smile. "Because… there will be a time, somewhere in the tournament, probably at the beginning or at the end, I will have to face him. If he knew that I have the curse seal, Niisan will go easy on me, but I don't want that. I want him to fight me head on, without holding back."_

"_But, Naruto-chan…"_

"_Neechan… please let me have this. I want this… I want to be able to see if I can defeat Niisan, fair and square. He knows how serious I am of being a Senmin. This means a lot to me. Please, Neechan, please don't tell Niisan." A pair of big blue eyes looked up into a pair of slightly slanted teal eyes._

_The girl sighed, and closed her eyes. "Fine… but Gaara-kun will be really angry once he does find out."_

_Naruto smiled. "I know." He chirped. "He's already mad that we are keeping a secret from him. He knows there is something we are hiding." Sakura shook her head, and pulled the blonde into a hug randomly. Naruto started to whine._

0000000

Sakura closed her eyes in remembrance, that time before the second part of the exams began. '_You got what you wanted Naruto, because in the past… you've never asked for anything. This is your chance. I just hope nothing bad will happen._' She opened her teal eyes, and stared down at the battlefield, where Gaara and his Shugorei stood, with the Seibyou examiner, Genma. She frowned. "Where the heck are Naruto and Sasuke?"

Tenten smirked. "Well, they are training under the Seibyou who is infamously known to always be late for engagements. Might be that the two have also caught his habit." Sakura gaped.

"If the other contestants will not show in ten more minutes, we'll have to declare Gaara and his Senmin winners of this tournament." Announced the Seibyou examiner, flicking the metal Senbon in his mouth. There were some mutterings going on about the last Uchiha and his partner that most have no met yet.

Sakura growled. "If I get my hands on that Seibyou, I am going to wring his neck for letting Naruto pick up his bad habits!"

Kiba chuckled. "Next thing you know, the chibi might also want to start reading those '_Icha Icha Paradise_' books, Kakashi-san would always read." The pink haired girl saw red upon the boy's words. She knew of those X-rated books that perverted man would read, as her Shugorei have told her a while back when they met the silver haired man. Hinata placed a hand on her partner's shoulder to calm her down.

"Oh wait! Look!" Tenten pointed out excitingly to the floor of the stadium.

In a swirl of leaves, the two fighters appeared, standing back to back, with calm expressions. There was a wave of murmurs from the audience from the entrance. Some were shocked to see that their precious Uchiha was paired up with a 'tiny girl', others swooned (mostly the female population a.k.a the Uchiha's fan club that some how got in to watch the battle) at the fact that Sasuke looked hot when he entered, but were enraged to see that the two were not shy in displaying that they were holding hands. Gaara also saw this, and his Shugorei could feel their master's displeasure, and slightly shivered at his radiating anger. They felt sorry for the one that the anger was directed at.

The blonde blushed, and unclasped his hand from the Uchiha. He turned to face the group and walked up to them, with Sasuke close behind him. The blonde sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry that we were late… last minute preparations… it took longer than we thought." Gaara just glared at Sasuke, accusing the Uchiha for many reasons.

Genma nodded. "Then we shall start the tournament." He looked up at the Kage Area, where he got the nod of approval. "All right, the same rules apply to this battle from last months battles. The winner of this battle will decide the winner of this tournament, and have full recognition of being a Hamusha." He glanced at the red head, eyeing the two Shugorei behind him. The man reached behind him, and took out a coin. "A coin toss, to decide who of your Shugorei will fight in this battle."

Lee and Neji narrowed their eyes, watching the coin. The Hyuuga offered that the younger boy would call when the coin was flipped into the air. "Heads!"

Naruto and Lee both held their breaths, as the silver coin came falling back into the Seibyou's hand. Sasuke, Gaara and Neji narrowly stared at the closed hand. The boys were anticipating who it was that was chosen to fight in the final battle. Genma looked at each Senmin, and then opened his hand. There it was, facing up at them, tails.

Sasuke and Neji smirked, Lee looked dejected, Naruto paled, and Gaara held indifference, like always. The man nodded at the decision. "It's decided… Senmin Gaara will fight with Shugorei Neji, against Senmin Naruto and his Shugorei, Sasuke." Then the crowd erupted into more murmurs. "Get ready fighters."

0000000

Tsunade smirked, watching the field. '_This is it, a battle against brothers. Wouldn't Arashi-kun be happy to know that his boys made it this far within months? I wonder who will be the victor._'

"I heard that the Uchiha and Hyuuga are rivals since their Academy days, and the Hyuuga had ranked higher than the Uchiha." Voiced the masked Kazekage. "And their Clans were also rivals, Sharingan versus Byakugan. This will definitely be a worth while battle to watch." The blonde woman raised a brow, and smirked.

"Why yes. It is true. And their Senmin… they just appeared out of nowhere months ago, without the education of being a Senmin, but look at where they are now." The Hokage prided.

The Kazekage glanced at the woman. "I bet you're pretty excited to see who will come out victorious in this match." The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter to me who wins. They are both great fighters." Tsunade replied.

"Yes they are… and I bet they will both receive Hamusha rank, won't they?" Kazekage questioned.

The blonde woman gave a small smile. "Maybe…"

"My, Hokage-sama… how long have you been titled as Konoha's Godaime? Seven years?" The masked leader questioned idly. The woman raised a brow, turning her head towards the Kazekage. "Have you already thought of finding the Rokudaime already? Just in case something may happen."

The woman frowned at the man's comment. "Maybe…" The woman just replied.

0000000

Genma glanced at both side of the stadium, flicking the Senbon in his mouth. Both Hyuuga and Uchiha were in their family style stances, with the Uzumaki brothers standing behind them in a distance. "Begin!"

Sasuke took one step, and then disappeared. Neji stood in place, still in his stance. Turning his head, and raised his arm in a quick speed, blocking the kick to his head. He went to give a punch to the Uchiha, but his attack was blocked. The two went after one another, sending blows after blows, only to have it blocked.

"Sharingan!"

"Byakugan."

Now with the added powers with their family bloodline, the force of power increased, and the elite soldiers felt most of the blows. They were in awe, as the well-known Shugorei from prestigious clans in Konoha have unknown rookie Senmin. Soon the battle heated up as the two started to use elemental attacks and techniques, neither side backing down.

"Fire Element: Grand Fireball!"

"Heavenly Spin. Now, Jyuuken"

"Wind Element: Aero Barricade!"

"Ice Element: Needle Storm."

"Wind Element: Tornado Blast!"

Technique after technique, the people were amazed at the show of power, and they could feel it. The battlefield was deforming from the forces, and Genma had to stand aside, at a far distance. Sakura held her breath, scared for both her brothers. Hinata silently cheered for her twin, but also wanted Naruto to do well. The people were placing bets on who will come out victorious. Tsunade just watched with pride for her nephews.

The blonde knew he was getting tired, and the seal was close to activation. He bit his lip, and knew that his partner felt his anxiety. '_Naruto… we have to give up. I don't want your curse seal to act up. We are evenly matched with Gaara-sama._' Sasuke said, blocking a punch from the Hyuuga.

'_No… we can do this… if I use that technique, then maybe we can win this…_' The blonde thought.

'_But, if we miss…?_' Sasuke didn't want to doubt his master's plan, but he was being cautious of the unwanted seal he received from a snake. '_Then… we'll give up…_' The blonde replied quietly. The Uchiha accepted it, and nodded. '_Then I'm ready._'

"Neji, Divination Field, 64 Strikes."

Both Senmin and Shugorei froze on the spot. For a brief moment, it felt like the Uchiha was standing in some circle formation, before it disappeared revealing the Hyuuga in a different stance. The boy with his activated white eyes came running towards the younger Shugorei. Before he knew it, Sasuke took strike after strike, in different areas of his body, feeling something explode with in him. '_Sasuke!_' The Uchiha sailed through the air, and then fell to the ground.

The Hyuuga smirked, looking down at Sasuke. "Don't bother to get up… that technique is a powerful skill of the Hyuugas. It was designed to suit the Byakugan, to block out the Chakra you receive from your Senmin. You and Naruto-kun have lost this match."

The younger boy didn't listen, struggling to get up. "Sasuke!" Naruto clenched his hands into fists, pleading for his Guardian to get up. '_Sasuke! I know we can do it. Don't give up. I haven't given up on you!_' The blonde closed his eyes, trying to lend his chakra back to the Uchiha. '_…Naruto…_'

"**_Don't be afraid…"_**

The blonde opened his eyes, and started to glow in a reddish aura. Gaara raised a brow, watching his baby brother. '_The Kyuubi's Chakra… he's using it…_'

Neji stepped back, seeing the Uchiha incased in his Senmin's red chakra. '_We blocked all of the chakra points, but the Uchiha somehow can still receive Naruto-kun's chakra… Could it be the Kyuubi's chakra?_'

Gaara closed his eyes, and smirked. '_Otouto-chan is serious about this fight…_' The red head slowly opened his eyes. '_We can't back down on the challenge._' The older Uzumaki replied. Gaara did know how to control his Biju's chakra, but not as freely as his little brother. Suddenly sand came swirling around the boy, prepared for any attack from his younger brother.

Tsunade watched them closely. '_Looks like they are unleashing their Biju's chakra… This will get a little bumpy…_'

Naruto looked up at his older brother, his eyes as red as his Shugorei. "Here is a little something that we just learned. Are you ready for it, Niisan?" Gaara raised a brow, and Neji went into a stance, the sand making its way around the Hyuuga.

'_This is it… the final attack._' The Uchiha went into a strange stance, his left arm stretch out, and palm facing down to the ground. His right hand was holding on to his left wrist. '_Let's do it._'

The blonde nodded, and lifted his left hand, a new symbol glowing on his hand. "Chidori!" Lightening sparked, and formed in Sasuke's hand. The two older boys watched, not showing their amazement outside at the large power that was gathering. Then the Uchiha ran towards Neji, dragging his electrified hand.

The sand rose up, to block the attack as Sasuke went to strike. His hand connected to the sand shield, but he pushed hard to go through. Gaara furrowed his brows, trying to keep up the barrier, to protect his Shugorei. '_This power… I don't think I'm able to hold it longer._' Then the sand dispersed, and the Uchiha pushed his fist forward to hit the Hyuuga.

"Wind Element: Desperate Storm!"

It was chaos, as strong winds pushed the two apart, and tornadoes came crashing down on the stadium. Naruto widened his eyes, and ran to his Guardian who was on the ground. He pulled the raven-haired boy close to him, and looked up at the darkened sky. "What's going on?" He yelled through the strong winds, holding tightly to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… the time is now… you're coming with us." The two widened their eyes, seeing the recognizable man suddenly rise up from the ground. There was that eerie smirk he had on. Sasuke clutched on to his master's arms.

"Orochimaru…"

0000000

((Bwhahahaha!!! Yes, this is the chapter. Kind of short... shorter than the other chapters, though. I rushed the fight scenes again! Yeah, I'm lazy, but oh the cliffhangers! Hope this chapter was to your liking, and the plot is building!

I'm at a bind here… I allowed Sasuke to learn the Chidori, but should he also learn the Rasengan? Most of the attacks that I used are most likely made up. I'm just coming up with random names, that are kind of lame, but it will do. Also, most of you have your suspicions on who will be Naruto's other Shugorei. Hee, hee, you'll just have to wait for that moment to come for that Shugorei to be revealed. Also, I think I know who the other Shugorei of Sakura will be. I'm still sketchy on the other pairings, mostly the debate of who will be with Gaara. Will it be Itachi or Neji? You can decide. If Itachi, then Neji will end up with Tenten. If Neji, then Itachi will end up with Sai. Oh the possibilities.

So what will happen to Naruto and Sasuke now? What is going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm really enjoying your response. Hope you liked this chapter, and please do review. Need some to continue. Until next time!))


	17. The Legendary Sennin

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XVII**. The Legendary Sennin  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_Wind Element: Desperate Storm!"_

_It was chaos, as strong winds pushed the two apart, and tornadoes came crashing down on the stadium. Naruto widened his eyes, and ran to his Guardian who was on the ground. He pulled the raven-haired boy close to him, and looked up at the darkened sky. "What's going on?" He yelled through the strong winds, holding tightly to Sasuke._

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… the time is now… you're coming with us." The two widened their eyes, seeing the recognizable man suddenly rise up from the ground. There was that eerie smirk he had on. Sasuke clutched on to his master's arms._

"_Orochimaru…"_

0000000

The soldiers in the stands started to move, evacuating the civilians and themselves from the crumbling stadium. Sakura panicked, and looked down where there were those three tornadoes causing the destruction of the place. '_Gaara, Naruto!_' The pink haired girl went to jump down to the battlefield, but a hand stopped her. The girl turned her head, and saw Tenten holding her back. "Where the heck are you going? We have to get out of here, and those tornadoes are destroying everything!"

"My brothers are down there! I have to go to them." The pink haired girl yelled through the loudness.

"Do not worry, Tenten-san. I will be there to protect Sakura-san. I also have to go there, because my brother is there." Hinata replied, standing next to her mistress.

"I shall protect them with the powers of youth by my side!" announced Lee, standing at the other side of the pink haired girl. "Plus, Gaara-sama is down there. He may need me."

The older girl frowned slightly, and nodded. "Fine, but be careful." Kiba, Shino stood behind the older girl. Suddenly all six of them froze, feeling a dark presence rising from the ground. They turned and saw strange black beings. Tenten gasped. "Youkai… what are they doing here?"

"One guess… who ever is controlling those tornadoes, are also controlling those C-class Youkai." Replied the canine boy, with his dog in his arms.

Shino looked down at the three before them. "You go to your brothers. We will help out in ridding the Youkai." They all nodded, and went their separate ways.

0000000

Ebony and blue eyes glared at the yellow snake like eyes. The deathly pale man smirked, and took a step towards the pair. "Wind Element: Wind Barricade!"

Orochimaru stopped, barely getting hit by the razor winds that was now swirling around the two. He smirked. "You're only delaying the evitable, Naruto-kun."

"Orochimaru!"

The Snake man and the Senmin-Shugorei pair turned their heads, and saw Konoha's Hokage standing next to rails where the Kages sat. She was enraged, gripping tightly to the metal rails that crushed under her hands. The woman went to jump down, but the Kazekage stopped her. "I don't think it is wise for you to go there, Tsunade-sama."

The woman stared at furiously. "How can you say that, when I know that man is the one that is attacking my city?" The masked man pulled off his disguised, and revealed and young man with silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. He pulled out a pair of glasses, and placed it on, adjusting it. The woman gasped. "Kabuto! Where… what have you done to the real Kazekage?"

"It does not matter, Tsunade-sama." The young man replied calmly. He then took out a knife, threatening her life. "Please do not interfere with Orochimaru-sama's plans, or else Konoha will perish."

The blonde woman glared heatedly. "What do you mean by that?"

"As we speak, more of my soldiers and with the help of Suna's soldiers, they are coming in to the city, attacking the place, and Youkai are being summoned. This is the end of Konoha, Tsunade-_chan_." Orochimaru replied, smiling eerily.

"Tsunade-sama!" Another knife knocked out the one that was in Kabuto's hand. The two turned their heads to see the Hokage's apprentice and assistant, Shizune. "Do not worry, Tsunade-sama, I will take care of Kabuto. Go and protect Naruto-kun." The dark haired woman said, glaring at the Heisei before her. The gray haired man raised a brow in amusement.

Tsunade wasted no time, and leaped from the Kage Box area, landing gracefully between her nephew and the snake man. Orochimaru smiled. "Ah, it has been a long time since we last met, Tsunade-_chan_."

"Yes… but I remember distinctly that you were banned from ever returning to Konoha, after your exile." The woman said evenly.

The man looked hurt. "What? Can't an old Shugorei ever visit their old Senmin?"

Tsunade glared at the man. "You are no longer my Senmin, Orochimaru." Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes with shock at the news. Orochimaru grunted. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Why is it that you want to take away Naruto and his Shugorei?"

"Isn't it obvious? Naruto holds a great amount of power that no other Senmin has, even greater than yours, your brother, or that old senile man, Sarutobi. Plus, Naruto has the Kyuubi as an added source of power." The man replied.

"You will never take them. Now take your men and Youkai out of my village!" The woman growled.

"Not until I get what I want, Tsunade." The man replied. "The boys, and the destruction of this godforsaken village." There was an explosion somewhere in the city, and a loud roar. The woman turned her head, and frowned deeply. '_More Youkai, most likely an A-class one… this is not good._' "You can't stop me, Tsunade. This is the day that I am able to achieve what I truly want…" The man proclaimed. "Plus, you're weak without your other partner, or a temporary Shugorei. Unlike you, I was prepared." He raised his wrist, revealing his temporary bond to a soldier.

"You're wrong… I've been prepared." The woman took off her Hokage robes, revealing a comfortable set of clothing. It was the training clothes that Naruto would always see his aunt wearing when they trained at their home. The blonde boy watched in awe. He finally gets to see how a Kage level battle was like. Even Sasuke seemed to be excited as well. The blonde woman lifted her left arm, and it glowed with the Senmin mark. Then at the center of that mark, was a small mark where the Shugorei mark was inserted. "Summon!"

In a puff of smoke, a man appeared. He had long white hair, styled oddly. He looked big and buff, dressed in strange attire. The man blinked his eyes, and looked around confused. "Huh? What am I doing here?" The man turned around, and saw Tsunade. "Oh, hey there!" He waved a hand.

There was a visible vein threatening to pop on her head, her hand clenching in a tight fist with rage. "You idiot! I didn't call you just to see your face! This is serious, and I need you here, Jiraiya!" She had a hold of the man's neck, shaking him. The man was nearly blue without air. "We need to protect Naruto from Orochimaru."

The man stood up straight, and turned to see the familiar face. He frowned. "Orochimaru…"

The dark haired man raised a brow. "Jiraiya."

Sasuke widened his eyes. '_I understand now! They are the Three Legendary Sennin!_' The blonde looked down at the raven-haired boy in his arms. '_They are the well-known Senmin-Shugorei team of the world, and were trained under the tutelage of the Sandaime of Konoha. Tsunade-sama was the Senmin, while Jiraiya of the Toads, and Orochimaru of the Snakes were the Shugorei. They were said to be an unbeatable team. But Orochimaru betrayed Konoha, and was exiled, and also had to be removed as the Shugorei of Tsunade._'

Naruto looked up, watching the three well-known adults. '_Then… that is the reason why Orochimaru is after Senmin… kidnapping them so that he could use them… but since I'm back here in this world… he's after me…_'

The Uchiha clutched on to the blonde's arms. '_I won't let him take you away from me. We can't let him take us… He plans to use me somehow… but I won't let him._'

Naruto buried his face into the older boy's hair. '_We won't let him…_'

0000000

The element attack had long been stopped, but the stadium was filled with Youkai. Gaara and Neji were holding their own, but they were slightly tired from their last battle that was rudely interrupted. '_Why are they here? What is going on?_' questioned the Hyuuga, fending off the demons from harming his mater.

'_We need to get to Naruto and see if he is alright._' Gaara said in his mind, while giving his chakra to his partner to blast away the coming Youkai. The Hyuuga nodded, and made a clear path to the other side of the field. "Niisan! Neji-san!"

The two turned their heads to see their twin sisters. Hinata ran up to her brother, and took his hands. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry. The older Hyuuga nodded.

Sakura checked over her twin, asking if he needed any healing from any wounds and such. Gaara had to brush off the comment. "Gaara… I think you have to know." The pink haired girl bowed her head. The red head raised a brow.

"I don't think it's the time to converse." The pair of twins turned towards the green wearing boy. "We're in a difficult situation here." Lee pointed out, as the C-class Youkai surrounded them. He went into a fighting stance, ready to take on orders from his master.

Hinata took a step forward. "If we are to get to Naruto-kun, then allow Sakura and I to create a path." Sakura nodded, and pulled up her sleeve. Her arm showed the Mark of Senmin.

"Light Element: Luminance Waves!"

The boys had to shield their eyes, and waves of light pulsated from the glowing female Hyuuga. The jutsu was quiet, but it caused the Youkai that were within the radius of the attack to hiss in agony, and explode to dust, before becoming black Cores that they always turn into when they were defeated. When the technique died down, the group ran across the giant field towards the blonde boy and his Shugorei. They slowed down when they saw a snake like man facing the Godaime of Konoha and a white haired man. Tsunade and the strange man stood in front of the two boys that were a few feet behind, watching.

"Tsunade-obasan?" called out Sakura.

The blonde woman took her eyes off her former Shugorei, and saw her brother's children with their Shugorei. "Sakura, you and Gaara should take Naruto somewhere safe, now." She said sternly.

Naruto widened his eyes. "But what about you, Obasan!?"

The woman stood up straight crossing her arms. "Do not worry about me. I will do everything in my power to protect my brother's children."

Orochimaru chuckled. "How about the village that you're brother loves dearly as well?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You forget who you are dealing with, Orochimaru. Did your banishment from this village made you forget what Konoha's soldiers are like?" There was a loud screeching sound, and an explosion. Looking over the high walls of the stadium, they saw the head of a Youkai explode into black dust. The blonde woman grinned seeing the frown forming on the snake like man. "Sakura, Gaara… go now!"

The two nodded, and ran over to their baby brother's side. The pair got up, and went to follow the blonde's siblings. Naruto looked back, worry written in his blue eyes. '_Tsunade-obasan…_'

_Cinnamon eyes deeply bore into his. "Arashi-kun sacrificed him life to protect him, and we must not let that go in vain."_

The blonde clutched on to the burning mark on his arm. He winced lightly, and a hand on his elbow was placed there for support. Naruto looked up, and smiled lightly at his Guardian. Then the group of teens all ran off, away from their Aunt, the Hokage of Konoha. Naruto took one last glance, before she disappeared when they ran into the dark halls of the stadium.

0000000

There was a light knock, but no reply. Sakura entered the room, and her expression fell. There before here was her baby brother, sitting quietly by the bedside. It seemed to her that the boy looked exactly the same as when she last checked up in the room three hours ago. He was holding the hand of the person lying on the bed, staring at the sleeping face.

"Naru-chan… why don't you eat? You didn't come down for lunch, and I got worried." The pink haired girl spoke out.

The blonde's head shot up, and turned to look at his older sister. "Oh, Neechan… sorry… I'm not really that hungry right now."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto… you didn't eat breakfast either. You need to eat." She walked up behind the blonde boy, and placed her hands on his shoulders. She glanced over the sleeping face of the person on the bed. "Naruto… you're not to blame for Tsunade-obasan being in this state." She sighed. "She fought to protect us, and this village. If it was anyone's fault, it's that man, Orochimaru." She nearly hissed the man's name.

The blonde bowed his head. "But… If it weren't…"

Sakura frowned, and knelt down in front of the sitting boy. She pulled her baby brother into a tight embrace. "Don't you dare say it! None of this was your fault. It just happened, okay? No one could have predicted that all of these events would have occurred." She shifted slightly, and started to brush back the golden bangs from Naruto's blue eyes. "Do you regret it all, Naruto? Do you regret having met everyone here, especially Sasuke?"

Something clenched in the blonde's chest. "No…" he whispered. "Never…"

The pink haired girl smiled, and gently pushed back to stare into the big blue and bright eyes of her younger brother. "All you have to do is cope with this all, and put it behind you. Move on, and find a way to prevent things from ever happening again. Naruto, just hold on to all that are precious to you, and be brave. Don't have any doubt, because there are always people there that will be beside you along the way." The boy smiled, and Sakura returned it. She pinched his cheeks, causing a small whine from the boy. Sakura stood up, and glanced at her father's older sister.

She took her baby brother's hand, and pulled him up. "Come. We're going to eat lunch. And don't worry about Tsunade-Obasan. The Kyougu ((_equivalent to ANBU_)) will watch over her, and Shizune-san is here too."

0000000

It has been three weeks since the Oto and Suna soldiers attacked Konoha, led by the Otokage himself, Orochimaru. The city was left in shambles, but the citizens and soldiers of the village were rebuilding it, and in a fast pace too. Everyone was working together, even when their leader was left unconscious.

The outcome of the war was devastating. They have lost a few soldiers, but their citizens were safe. Some had minor injuries, but the soldiers were greatly wounded. Thanks to the highly trained healers, by Tsunade herself, the Kitoushi ((_Healer/Medic-nin_)) were able to take care of the wounded and injured. The city was nearly destroyed. The business districts were nearly wiped out, but the other districts were not beyond repair.

No one knew what really happened in that fight between the Three Legendary Sennin. When the few enemy soldiers were suddenly retreating, Jiraiya appeared in front of the Uzumaki sibling, who were somewhere in the still standing Hokage Tower. In his arms was his unconscious Senmin. Then the man passed out. A few days later, they found out the man disappeared, without a word to anyone. Don't believe that the Uzumaki children were chickens, hiding from all the chaos. They were fighting on their own, defending the tower from intruding soldiers and Youkai. When it all ended, they were exhausted, and passed out, only to wake up safely in the Uzumaki mansion. There was no word on the where about of Orochimaru. Their only assumption was that he went back to his country, deeply wounded.

"I found out… that he was the one that… really killed my parents…" The blonde whispered, looking up at the starry sky. They were sitting in the gardens of the Uzumaki mansion that stood proudly close to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke turned his head, and stared at the blonde, emotions passing through his eyes. "What will you do?"

The blonde took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. The younger boy leaned his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. "I'm not going to get revenge, if that is what you're thinking."

Sasuke shook his head. "No… I wasn't… I was just wondering what would you do, now that you know who the murder of your parents are."

Naruto closed is eyes. "There is no satisfaction in getting revenge… it will only lead to more pain… All I can do now… is get stronger. When I do get stronger, I want to be able to defeat him, but not kill him… If I'm able to defeat him at any time, then I know I have nothing to worry about. He won't bother my precious people, because I'll protect them…"

"Then we'll do it together." Sasuke responded. The blonde lifted his head, and smiled. "Where will we go now? The tournament is over."

The blonde tilted his head. "Well… we have to find your brother and Rakuen… I heard there was that Fire Temple somewhere close by. We can go visit there after things are restored here in Konoha. I want to make sure that Tsunade-obasan will be okay." The raven-haired boy nodded.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Naruto shyly glanced up at his partner. "Um… I think it's okay to tell you now…" He said softly. Sasuke tore his eyes away from the stars, and looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. He raised a brow. "Sasuke… can I …" he blushed brightly. "Can I… kiss you?"

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and then smiled softly. There was a dust of pink on his cheeks. "Do you have to ask?" Naruto shyly shifted from his spot. He faced the Uchiha, and leaned forward. Then their lips lightly touched. It was shy at first, but then it grew deeper. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his small waist, and pulled him closer. Naruto encircle his arms around the older teen's shoulders.

When they pulled a part, they were panting for the needed air. Naruto's face was flushed, but he smiled slightly. "Sasuke… I… I wanted to tell you… that I love you…" He whispered.

The Uchiha smiled. "I love you too." He replied. Then the raven-haired boy pulled the blonde back into another passionate kiss.

"Naru-chan! I was thinking that we should-" Teal eyes widened, and there was a gasp. Sakura slapped a hand on her mouth, and quickly hid. Her face was brightly red at the scene she just saw. "Oh my gosh! That was so… hot and cute!" She squealed in a quiet tone. She smiled widely, seeing as he baby brother was really happy. "You better take care of him, Sasuke…" Then the pink haired girl disappeared.

0000000

The blonde woman pouted, her eyes narrowed. "I may be a bit old, but I'm not weak!"

Sakura raised her hands up defensively. "We're not saying that you are, Tsunade-obasan. We're just worried, that is all." The pink haired girl bowed her head. "You're the only close family that we have…" She said softly. The woman's eyes softened.

"You'll be okay here. You don't need any of out help in rebuilding Konoha." Gaara stated. The Uzumaki siblings were standing before their aunt, who sat in her big chair in the Hokage office. Their Shugorei stood behind them, silently listening.

Tsunade waved a hand. "We're fine here. Don't worry so much about me. But, after you go to the Fire Temple at the South, please come back here, before you continue on your journey. I may give you missions along the way." The three nodded, and the group of teens exited the room.

The blonde woman sighed, and leaned her chin against her folded hands. "Jiraiya." Suddenly there was a sound of a step, and the white haired man stood behind the woman's chair. "Please… watch over him."

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" He asked.

"He won't be coming back here for some time. He was greatly injured, and it will be awhile until he could take action. He would most likely send his soldiers after Naruto. And from the reports you gave me about that group also after Arashi's children, then I would want you to watch over them… especially Naruto." The woman replied.

Jiraiya sighed a bit, and nodded. Then he leaned against the back of Tsunade's chair. "Before I go, can't I have a friendly drink with an old friend? Haven't seen you for some time, and there is some catching up to do, no?"

The blonde frowned. "Well, maybe if you dropped by once in a while, then we wouldn't be doing this catching up. Instead, you disappear for nearly ten years. Some Guardian you are."

The white haired man raised his arms in defense, laughing to himself. "Sorry, I was busy, Tsunade. You know that."

"Yeah, busy writing your perverted books and peeping into woman's bath houses!" The woman growled.

"Oh, you got it wrong. My books are not perverted. They are a work of art!" The man replied.

"Work of art my ass!" All of a sudden, Jiraiya found himself out of the office, his behind painfully hurting from being kicked at by his Senmin. "Go out there and watch over Naruto!" She barked.

Tears streamed down his face. "Tsunade is so mean!" Then there was a loud roar from the woman, followed by loud crashes. The people in the tower all heard it, and sighed. It seemed like it was like those old times…

0000000

The city was in view, as they stood by the cliff side. A gentle breeze blew by, flowing through the black clocks of two figures. "Are you sure they are here?"

"Their presence is strong here."

The taller figure turned to the shorter one. "Aren't we lucky that we found three in one setting. It's like killing two birds with one stone." The short one didn't reply. "Isn't this where you have came from?" The taller asked. His reply was his partner vanishing from his side. The taller figure shrugged and disappeared.

0000000

"I can't believe I'm going into a different journey away from Neechan and Niisan." The blonde said to himself, watching Sakura and Gaara argue with their Aunt. After visiting the Fire Temple, the Gods told them their next destination. Sakura and Gaara weren't happy to hear that Naruto's journey was heading to a different direction than from either twin. All three of them were going into separate journeys. Tsunade allowed it, and gave them separate missions, but the twins argue that they can't let Naruto go on his own.

Naruto frowned. "You know, I'm not a baby anymore, nor am I weak. I can take care of myself, and plus I have Sasuke with me all the time." The blonde spoke out, raising his voice above his family. Sakura and Gaara turned their heads towards their baby brother, and scowled. Naruto was slightly taken back. "Come on! I'm careful. I promise nothing will go wrong!"

"With that curse still on you, Orochimaru will still go after you. Sasuke can't watch over you by himself." Sakura protested. Naruto scowled, mad that his siblings don't trust him, nor do they think that Sasuke is a strong enough Guardian. Dissing Sasuke was like dissing him, and Naruto didn't like it.

Gaara found out about the curse seal, days later, when he wondered why Orochimaru would be after his brother. Sakura told him, and as the siblings predicted, the red head was furious at not being told sooner. The eldest sibling blamed Sasuke for it, and nearly attacked the Uchiha with his sand that he could easily control on his own. Luckily Naruto was there to save his partner from his brother.

Tsunade sighed. "You two are just too overprotective, but I do understand you." Naruto's face fell, feeling that the woman will take their side. "But, you need to allow Naruto to grow on his own. I'm sure that he will be well protected with his partner, and I also have assigned Jiraiya to come along with the boy." The white haired man that stood behind his mistress waved a hand. Naruto bowed his head, sighing, and the twins looked a bit hesitant.

"Don't worry." Jiraiya reassured them. "They don't call me the Legendary Frog Hermit for nothing." Tsunade grunted, and muttered something under her breath. Jiraiya slightly glared at his Senmin. "Anyways… I was once your father's sensei in the past. I did teach him everything I know."

The woman scoffed. "It's a good thing he didn't pick up the same habits you have, at least." The white haired man pouted.

Gaara sighed, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Fine…"

"Great, now that we have these things settled, Naruto and Gaara are free to go now. I need to brief Sakura here on her mission." The woman said. The males all walked out.

0000000

Looking up, Naruto stared at the white haired man that he and Sasuke were following. They were in a city that was close by, and Jiraiya decided that they needed to rest, even if it was the middle of the day. He said he had to gather some information first, before they headed north into a certain city with the next temple of the Fire Country. Naruto read that there were at least five temples in the Fire Country. Right now, the blonde has only been to two of them.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin… when will you train us. You promised!" After hearing a lot about the man, and seeing first hand how much of a pervert he is, Naruto started to call Jiraiya Ero-Sennin. It suited him, and Tsunade laughed.

The man sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Jiraiya, not Ero-Sennin. And we'll begin training tomorrow. Why do you and the little Uchiha run off and look around? Or you can go to the inn and rest there? I have an important business here."

Sasuke snorted. "More like peeping on women."

"It's research, not peeping!"

"See, you are an Ero-Sennin!" Naruto pointed at the man accusingly.

Jiraiya pushed the blonde towards the direction of their inn that they would stay at. "Look, just go and stay at the inn. If I'm done with my business here, then I promise I'll teach you something, okay?" The blonde perked at this, and grabbed his Guardian's arm. The two disappeared from sight. The white haired man sighed. When he turned, he fell instantly for a beautiful passing woman. "Why hello there miss!"

0000000

The two were in their room, eating take out that they brought. They decided on having a nice quiet lunch together, alone. The blonde would talk happily about his world and anything that popped into his mind, while Sasuke listened. "I wonder what Ero-Sennin would teach us… He did say he was my father's teacher… and he is one of the Legendary Three Sennin…" Sasuke shrugged.

There was a sudden knock on the door to their room. The two lifted their heads to the sound. Naruto pouted. "Don't tell me he forgot his key or something." The blonde went to get up from the bed, but Sasuke stopped him.

"I'll do it." He sighed. Then he walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, and froze. Naruto, feeling his partner's uneasiness, blinked his eyes, and turned his head to wonder whom it was. "…Itachi…" The Uchiha whispered.

Deep red eyes glanced into ebony eyes. "Little brother."

0000000

((Ho! Ho! I've finished a chapter. It's a bit crappy, and I skipped giant chunks of things. Sorry, but I wanted to hurry up and get to the parts that I feel are important, like the introduction of Itachi! Finally! So I skipped out on the 'great battle' between Sennin. I got lazy, and didn't feel like doing battle scenes right now. I'll let you imagine what went on. The out comes will be revealed along the way. Plus, I wouldn't want to kill off Tsunade. No way! She plays a big part in Naruto's life, and I would need her along the way. But, I bet most of you are not so surprised to find out that Tsunade is the Senmin for Jiraiya and Orochimaru. It's a bit obvious, no?

As for the learning of Rasengan, I got a lot of ideas from all your reviewers. But, I still want your vote if Sasuke should learn it. Think about it, an all-powerful Senmin-Shugorei team with both Chidori and Rasengan! Hmmm… tempting, but I'll leave it to you readers to decide.

And I think my decision of the pairings is final. A lot of you voted Neji/Gaara pairing, so then that leads to Itachi/Sai pairing. Hee, hee… I realize that I'm always pairing Itachi with some odd person, like Itachi/Haku in my first. Now in this fic, it's Itachi/Sai. I guess it could work out… There is also Kiba/Hinata, Lee/Sakura, Shikamaru/Ino, and Kakashi/Iruka… I don't know why, but I might bring up Shino/Tenten… I mean they do work together in this fic, so it's possible, how ever bizarre the pairing is. I hope that you would still read even if the pairings didn't turn out the way you wanted them. They won't come out so often, and I've decided to do a side fic of the side pairings, and what goes on and such. That will come out later, when I have a lot of time. So many ideas are starting to from in my head!

Well, I have to go now. Thanks again for all your comments and opinions. I appreciated them. I should start take some time in replying your reviews. I really enjoy reading them. It's what keeps me to write more and continue! Please Review!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	18. An Uchiha Encounter

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XVIII**. An Uchiha Encounter  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_There was a sudden knock on the door to their room. The two lifted their heads to the sound. Naruto pouted. "Don't tell me he forgot his key or something." The blonde went to get up from the bed, but Sasuke stopped him._

"_I'll do it." He sighed. Then he walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, and froze. Naruto, feeling his partner's uneasiness, blinked his eyes, and turned his head to wonder whom it was. "…Itachi…" The Uchiha whispered._

_Deep red eyes glanced into ebony eyes. "Little brother."_

0000000

So many emotions ran through the young Uchiha's head. He was angry, happy, confused, and edgy. He's angry, because he hasn't seen his brother in over eight years, and hasn't made any effort to tell him where he has been. He was happy, because he has finally seen him after all these years. Sure, the two had a bumpy relationship, but they were the closest things they had, as in family. He was confused, because his brother just showed up. Why here, and why now? He was edgy, because he has a sinking feeling that the person he loves dearly might be in danger, judging by the way the two people before him were presented.

Uchiha Itachi, that was the one person Sasuke knew. He looked exactly like him, except his hair was jet-black and long, pulled back in a low ponytail, and his eyes were crimson red. Plus, Itachi had more normal ears, than Sasuke's dog-like ones. And, he had those twin scars on each side of his face. It wasn't like Naruto's cute whisker like ones. These scars made him look older than what he really is. The other man, Sasuke knew nothing of. He was way taller than his older brother. He had blue skin, and yellow-slit-like eyes. The man honestly looked like a shark in first glance. And Sasuke could have sworn he could see gills at the side of the man's face. He also sported a huge sword behind his back that oddly reminded Sasuke of Zabuza from Kiri. The two wore matching black cloaks with red cloud patterns.

"Sasuke?"

The boy frowned. '_No, Naruto stay in the room… I have a bad feeling about this._'

The blonde froze on his spot, and stayed hidden. He was curious to know who it was at the door, sensing Sasuke's emotions flood through him. '_Who… is it, Sasuke?_'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Itachi?" He said lowly, trying to keep his calm.

The blue-skinned man raised a brow in amusement. "A family reunion? He looks so much like you, Uchiha."

Itachi ignored the man beside him. "Otouto… Uzumaki Naruto is where?"

The younger Uchiha glared. "Why would you assume that I would know who he is, or where he is?"

The older Uchiha closed his eyes. "Because… I know that you are his Shugorei." He replied in his dark and deep tone that was voided of any emotion.

'_How?_' Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. "What do you want with him?" He growled.

"That is none of your concern. Tell Naruto-kun to please come out, now." Itachi said in his dull tone.

"No."

"How about I take him out, and we take the kid. This copy of you is more annoying than you." The blue man said, his hand reaching up to the big sword behind him.

The door slammed closed, and Sasuke ran into the room. He grabbed the confused blonde, and opened the window. "Sasuke? What's going on? And… did I hear right? Was that your brother?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke climbed out the window, and on to the ledge.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've finally get to see that Itachi is well, but if he is after you, then he is considered my enemy now." He tugged the blonde out, hearing the door being broken into. Sasuke grabbed on to his master, and jumped out the three-story building. He landed perfectly on to the ground, with the blonde in his arms. He looked up to see his brother frowning down at him through the window of their room. "We need to find Jiraiya… Itachi is strong… stronger than me, and he is no match against us." He helped the blonde up, and the two ran through the streets of the city, Sasuke holding on to his Senmin's hand.

"But isn't he a Shugorei too?" Naruto questioned, as they ran.

"Yes… but even without a Senmin, Itachi is more skilled than I am in fighting without chakra. Plus, I saw the temporary bond. He is most likely bonded with that Heisei." Sasuke replied. He frowned. '_This wasn't a meeting I've expected with you… Itachi…_'

They turned a corner and into an alley with a dead end. The two stopped in their run, and Sasuke cursed. When they turned around, they found the two-cloaked people blocking their only exit. The young raven-haired teen pushed his master behind him, glaring at the dark figures.

Naruto peeked over, and widened his eyes, seeing the face of Sasuke's brother. '_They look exactly alike… I guess that is the reason why they are brothers… what has happened to them?_' When those pair of cold red eyes met with his blue ones, Naruto quickly hid behind his Guardian. '_His eyes… there is something there… what is this feeling?_' He clutched tightly to the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto-kun… please come with us." The blonde shivered at the cold tone.

"No! Sasuke!" A fierce wind exploded through the ally, but it didn't knock down the two-cloaked men. The winds encircled around the Senmin-Shugorei pair. Sasuke was glaring heatedly at the two, with his katana in his hand.

The Shark like man had a hand on his big sword, smirking. "May I?" Itachi stepped aside with out a word or emotion. The blue man ran towards the two, his giant sword, all wrapped in bandages, out. He took a strike through the wind barrier, and it was gone. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes as their defense was wiped out. "Nice, isn't it? Samehada will suck up chakra and cancel any jutsu you will cast. Plus, it will rip you apart like the teeth of a shark." He smirked.

"Kisame, stop gloating, and get the kid." Itachi said, standing at the side. Kisame snorted, and raised his sword again to hit the younger Uchiha who stood in his objective.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and a big frog appeared, holding back the sword from hurting the two boys. There was a suddenly faint chakra presence, and all eyes turned to the white haired man that stood at the entrance of the alleyway. "Ero-Sennin!" cried out Naruto.

Jiraiya scowled at the name. "It's Jiraiya, you brat!" He stomped his foot.

Kisame raised a brow. "The Legendary Frog Sennin, Jiraiya."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Kisame… It's a little crowded here… we can take Naruto-kun another time."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Then it is true… Akatsuki is after the Biju."

"What we do is none of your concern." Replied Itachi. His eyes glanced over his brother. "Until next time, Otouto, Naruto-kun." Then the two Akatsuki members disappeared. Jiraiya frowned, but then felt two pairs of eyes staring at him. He sighed, knowing he had some explaining to do.

0000000

"Akatsuki… they are after the tailed-beasts… if they are after them… does that mean that they are also after Niisan and Neechan?"

"I'm sure that they would be safe with their Shugorei. Have faith in them."

"But, I can't help but be worried… they're my only family…"

"Speaking about family… was that really your brother, Itachi?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes… he is…"

"…You two look so much a like…"

"…That's because… we're twins…"

Blue eyes widened in shock. Naruto turned his head to stare at his partner. "He's your twin?" He gaped.

Sasuke nodded, his ebony eyes closed. "That is why we look 'so much' alike, even if there are different features to distinguish us." He said quietly. "Itachi was the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. Everyone praised him, and always gave him their attention. They gloated that he had a powerful Senmin, but I don't think I even know who his Senmin is. If Itachi didn't leave Konoha, he would have graduated as the top student of our class, higher than Neji." Naruto watched as Sasuke talked about his brother.

The blonde frowned slightly. "And you… felt left out, didn't you?" The dark haired boy looked at his master. "Having a sibling that you are compared to can be hard… I guess that is why… you want to grow strong, to prove that you can be just as good as he is, or better. You want to step out of his shadow… don't you?" He whispered.

There was a small pause of silence between them. "So… our goal on finding your brother is off?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke nodded. "He's after you, and I can't have him take you from me… To me… you're far more important than my twin brother."

"But… he's your family!"

"Our relationship isn't as good as the relationship that the Hyuugas or your brother and sister have. Ours is different, and we'll just leave it at that." Sasuke turned his head, and took the smaller boy's chin. "Plus… my love for you is greater than my love for my own brother. I'll do anything to protect you, even from hime." The blonde blushed, feeling the Uchiha draw closer to his face.

"Oi, you two! Are we going or not? And stop sucking faces."

The two jumped apart, and turned to see the white haired man standing a few feet from them. He had a raised brow, and a hand on his hip. The blonde was red from head to toe, and the raven-haired boy was glaring daggers at the man. They sat under the tree, outside the gates of the city. "We're not sucking faces!" yelled out Naruto, pointing at Jiraiya. "And you're the one that we were waiting for! If you didn't go to one of those stupid places before we left, then we could have been to the next city!"

"I was researching. You just don't know how important it is to my novel." The man replied.

Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah… those porn novels that Kakashi would read… like those are important." The man glared at the two teens.

"Let's just go, and along the way, I might teach you a new technique." The two perked at the words, and began their journey to the next city, where hopefully the temple they are supposed to go is.

0000000

"The technique I'm going to teach you is an original skill that no one but two people, or if you want, four people, that know how to use it and conjure it." The two teens were staring up at the white haired man, listening intently. "I'll show you." Jiraiya showed his empty hand, and closed his eyes. In a few seconds there was a ball of light and wind in his palm. Naruto stared at it with wide eyes. Soon the ball dispersed, and the man looked at the teens, smirking. "That my dear students, is called Rasengan."

The blonde tilted his head, then jumped up from the ground. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "What are you waiting for? And start teaching us, old man!"

The white haired man held up one finger. "First off, this isn't an easy technique. As I told you, there are only a few known people who are able to use this technique."

"And who were they?" questioned Sasuke, raising a brow.

Jiraiya smiled. "My self, with my Senmin, and the Yondaime of Konoha with his Senmin. Arashi-kun was the one that made this technique, and I being his former Sensei, learned of it."

Naruto's mouth gape open. "No way! Tousan and Kaasan were the original creators?"

The man nodded. "Now, listen carefully for I'll only tell you this once. There are originally eight levels to Rasengan, but only Arashi-kun and Tomoe-san are the only ones who can accomplish all eight levels. What I can teach you is only the first three levels." He said, making Naruto feel proud and happy to hear about his parents. "The first level is focus. Then the second level is power, and lastly the third level is control." He poked the blonde's forehead. "You got that all?"

Naruto pouted, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The man crossed his arms. "Now, here's the real deal. The Rasengan was created for both Senmin and Shugorei to use. The Senmin can use the Rasengan, but with the help of their Shugorei. Do you know why?"

"Because, the Rasengan needs chakra, but the Senmin can't conjure that chakra they have, so they need the Shugorei to do it for them." Sasuke replied.

The man smirked. "Correct. Originally, Arashi-kun created this technique for himself, as a defense. If his Shugorei are distracted with the enemies that surround them, and one enemy breech through the defense of the Shugorei, then Arashi could use the Rasengan to defend himself. The hard part is creating the Rasengan."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "How is Yondaime-sama able to conjure the chakra, while his Shugorei are already using his Chakra to protect him?"

Jiraiya smiled at the boy. '_They didn't call him genius for nothing._' "That is a good question… and that is something you two have to figure out." Naruto and Sasuke stared at the man intently. "So for today, we are going to learn how to get through the first level of Rasengan."

"This will be a little difficult to teach you, since I don't have my partner with me. But you two are smart people, and I'm sure you won't have any problem figuring this all out." Naruto's eyes lighted up. The white haired man stood up straight, and showed the palm of his hand again. In his other hand, he produced a water balloon. He concentrated, and then the water balloon popped in his hand. "What you two need to do is gather and maintain chakra into the Senmin's hand. Then you need to rotate that chakra, to be able to pop the water balloon, that is where the Uzumaki blood comes in."

Naruto raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"What is it that you and your father have in common?" The white haired man questioned.

The blonde blinked his eyes. "We look alike?"

"No."

"They both can easily control the element of wind, without a Shugorei." Replied Sasuke.

"Correct again." Jiraiya responded. "That is why, this is a joint technique. You need both Senmin and Shugorei."

Naruto frowned. "Wait! I thought Tsunade-obasan could only control Light element, like Sakura-nee?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Well… the older you get, and the more experience that Uzumaki, they can be able to control more than one element. Three is the limit." The blonde widened his eyes. The white haired man chuckled. "So get going. Figure out the first part, then I'll teach you the next level. I'll give you about two days, and then I'll check on your progress. I'll admit to you, this isn't an easy technique, so take as much time as you need."

The two nodded, furrowing their brows. "As for me, I'll be on the city… gathering information about the whereabouts on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right…"

The man pouted, and crossed his arms. "I so am!" Then he disappeared.

0000000

They stood at the entrance of Tanzaku City, where in the center stood the proud Temple of Light, their destination. The Senmin-Shugorei pair has gotten through the first two levels of the Rasengan in less than two weeks, and Jiraiya was amazed at their fast progress. They are currently on the third level, and they say that they completed the third part. But they have yet to prove to their current Sensei that they knew how to conjure a solid form of Rasengan.

For all their training, the man thought that the two boys should rest. What better way than to sight see in the big city, where there were old structures that still stand, and a great castle not to far from the temple. Jiraiya proposed that the boys should rest, and that the next day they could visit the temple. "You two are free to do what ever you please." Then he narrowed his eyes and slightly glared at the Uchiha threateningly. "But I'm watching you… so no funny business… you hear?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned his head away. Naruto blinked his eyes, tilting his head. "Huh?"

The white haired man turned to the blonde, and smiled. "Well, I'm off. Have some information gathering to do. I'll meet you guys at the steps of the temple at sun down." He patted his former student's son's head affectionately. "Be good little boys, okay?" Then he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Naruto furrowed his brows, and crossed his arms. "That man… I don't think I'll ever understand him."

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't even try." He turned around, and started to walk away. Naruto ran after his guardian, and wrapped his arms around the older boy's left arm. The two smiled softly, and had a light blush as they walked together closely, hand-in-hand.

0000000

"_Naruto-kun… I must warn you, that you should be careful._"

The blonde blinked his eyes, and looked up at the beautiful Goddess before him. She is the Light Goddess, seeing as he and his partner were in her temple. She allowed the boy to call her Hikari. She was rather small, and younger looking. It was like she was ten years old, and child-like. The Goddess had long snowy white hair that slightly dragged on to the floor. Her eyes were a rich golden color, and her appearance was innocent and frail. She had long white robes that covered her body, with golden linings and silver patterns. Hikari's preferred place was a field, with silver grass, and pure white flowers. The sky was an amazing blue shade, with no clouds. The sun shined down upon them, basking the two in its radiance and warmth.

"What do you mean, Hikari-sama?"

The little girl bowed her head. "_I sense great danger, but also something rewarding will happen as well._" The girl touched the boy's head. Naruto sat on the ground, as she stood a bit taller than the blonde that was sitting. "_But this danger isn't as great as the one that will come later in time. Naruto-kun will face many trials, but I know that you will pass through them with out a doubt._"

The blonde stared up at the child-like Goddess, as she smiled upon him. "How can I find Rakuen, Hikari-sama?"

"_Naruto-kun must not rush on this journey. You must take your time, and grow strong. You cannot find Rakuen, for it is not the time to find it so soon._" Hikari replied in her gentle and melodious tone. "_When the time is right… Rakuen will find you…_"

Naruto looked at the Goddess questioningly. The girl smiled, and placed a warm hand on his head. "_One can only find true paradise, if they believe in themselves and have faith in their loved ones…"_ She said softly. The blonde boy blinked his eyes. '_That's… that's what Mizu-sama said a while back…_' Hikari-sama just smiled at the boy.

"_My child… I have blessed you with the great gift of Light. I know you will use it wisely_." She said cheerfully, as she gave a soft poke to the boy's forehead. "_You're next destination is to head to the Tea Country, but…_" She held up a finger. "_You are to only head there, after that thing happens._"

"What will happen?"

Hikari giggled, and poked the boy on his nose. "_You will finally get your other partner._"

Blue eyes widened, and he surfaced from the waters, gasping for air. A pair of strong arms encircled around him, and brought him out from the small, but deep pool of water. The blonde boy looked up, shivering. "Sa-Sasuke…"

The raven-haired boy smiled gently, and brushed away a few bangs from his eyes. "Rest now… I'll watch over you." Naruto slowly nodded, and let sleep take over his weak and exhausted body.

0000000

They sat on the rooftops, at the middle of the day. Jiraiya was off 'scouting for information', while the two trained most of the day. They were having a break from training, and spent their day watching the city. They were still in Tanzaku City, waiting for something to happen, as what Hikari-sama said. Sasuke was a bit unhappy to hear that Naruto was going to receive his other Shugorei, but the blonde reassured the Uchiha that he will always be his first.

"It's been three days since we visited the temple… and nothing is happening." Sasuke semi-whined.

The blonde chuckled. "Be patient. I have no doubt that what Hikari-sama says in true." Naruto slyly glanced at the boy sitting next to him. "Unless… you are getting jealous, and you don't want me to meet my other Shugorei."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, and pulled him close to his chest. "I'm not jealous! It's just that… I don't want to share you with who ever this punk kid will be."

Naruto grinned, and looked up at the Uchiha. "Punk kid?" Sasuke made a face, but captured the smaller boy's lips into his. The blonde melted instantly at the sweet kiss. "Teme…" He muttered as they pulled away. "We need to meet this other Shugorei… I mean, isn't it true that you could die if I don't get the second Shugorei?" Naruto tightly clutched on to his partner. "I don't want you to die!"

Sasuke sighed. "I won't die… but if we must… then I'm willing to… share you a little…"

Naruto raised a brow. "Are you pouting?" He asked, grinning slyly.

"No." The Uchiha turned his head away, 'not pouting'.

The blonde grinned and laughed lightly. "You are!"

"No I'm not!"

BOOM

The two slightly jumped, and turned their head towards the sound of the explosion. There before them, at a distance, was smoke coming from the castle. The two looked at each other, and nodded. They made their way towards the castle to check it out. When they reached the tall structure, they found Jiraiya there already. "Ero-Sennin! What happened?"

The white haired man turned his head, frowning. "I don't know. I just got here before you did."

Sasuke looked up at the castle. "Did it come from within there?"

"I think so."

Naruto tugged on to his Guardian's hand. "Then let's go check it out!"

Jiraiya went to stop them. "Wait! You can't just rush in." The two were already past through walls and into the giant structure. The man sighed, and went after the boys.

0000000

"Where is it?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it is here somewhere."

"We need to find it quick, before someone comes and gets in our way in finding it."

The two peeked from the corner, just to see two figures running away from their sight. Naruto looked up at his Guardian. "It? What is it?"

The Uchiha frowned. "I don't know, but what ever it is, we must not let whoever they are get it." The raven-haired boy replied. They nodded to each other and tried to stealthily follow the two people. After many turns and long hallways of the castle, the Senmin and Shugorei lost the two mysterious figures. They just randomly opened a door and entered a room.

"Did you check down here?" questioned a voice from outside the room.

Sasuke grabbed his master, and placed a hand on the smaller boy's mouth. The taller boy pressed his back close to the wall, behind the opening door. He tightly pressed the blonde to his chest. The two held their breaths.

"Nothing."

"Then let's keep going." The voice hissed. Naruto furrowed his brows, faintly recognizing those voices.

Sasuke let go, and looked out the room at the two figures. He concluded that they were both men, based on their voices. The Uchiha turned around to tell his master that they should follow them, but he paused, blinking his eyes. He saw the blonde boy standing close to the nightstand, and opened the drawer. Curious, Sasuke walked up beside him, and watched him. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The blonde didn't respond, and Sasuke furrowed his brows, seeing the blank stare the smaller boy had. "Naruto?"

The petite blonde reached his hand in the drawer, and lifted up a small box. He opened the box, and a bright light flash, nearly blinding the young Uchiha. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw his master fainted on the ground. "Naruto!" He knelt down near the boy, and checked him. "Naruto…"

"Well, well…. Isn't this a surprise?"

Sasuke looked up and widened his eyes. The raven-haired boy automatically picked up the blonde, and held on to the small boy protectively, glaring at the familiar man before him. "Orochimaru…" He hissed.

The snake man smirked, with his assistant Kabuto standing by his side. The former Shugorei of the Godaime raised a brow, glancing at the fainted blonde. "Oh? What has happened to Naruto-kun?"

"Like you care." Sasuke growled, standing up, with the blonde in his arms. He stepped back, not wanting to face the man, not when his Senmin was passed out. '_Why?_'

"Naruto! Sasuke-?" Jiraiya appeared at the door, behind the Oto soldiers. The white haired man narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Orochimaru… what are you doing here?"

The man slightly turned his head to face his old friend. He gave an eerie smile. "Why, Jiraiya. What a pleasure it is to see you again." The man didn't look as excited as the Otokage. "You do know why I'm here… but unfortunately, that chibi has what I want right now."

Jiraiya's frowned deepened. "The White Stone." He said lowly. "I'm sorry to say, but that stone has disappeared year ago from this city, and I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke doesn't have it."

"You're wrong. They do have it…" Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke frowned, pulling the blonde closer to him. "What do you want with the stone, anyways?"

The man tilted his head slightly. "That old hag of a Senmin and her stupid Shugorei placed a curse on me, and what better way to release it than with the White Stone that is here in the old Castle of Light. Sadly, you two have it, and I know it." He reached out a hand towards the young Uchiha. "So hand it over, and luckily, you'll leave here peacefully."

Sasuke glared. "We don't have it." He said firmly. '_Unless…_'

Orochimaru sighed. "I tired to ask nicely." He stepped aside, and allowed Kabuto to step up beside his Otokage. The young man took out a knife, staring at the raven-haired boy.

Jiraiya growled. "Orochimaru!" He took a step forward, but froze in place. "…!"

The Snake man smirked. "Nah-uh… I won't let you interfere, Jiraiya-kun." Then Kabuto rushed towards the unconscious Senmin and glaring Shugorei.

There was a burst of smoke that came between the Oto soldier and the Senmin-Shugorei pair. Kabuto stopped, and widened his eyes slightly, surprised to see a teen standing in front of him, with glaring red eyes. Recognition came to the people in the room, seeing the teen dressed in black robes with red cloud patterns. Sasuke widened his eyes. "Itachi…"

The older twin Uchiha stared coldly at the gray haired young man, and hand stretched out to the side to prevent him from passing the Oto Heisei to get to the two boys. "You will not harm Naruto-kun." He said in an icy tone. With a swish of his robes, the two Uchihas and the Uzumaki were gone from the room, to be replaced by the recognizable Shark like man. He smirked, and bared his large sword at them. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, and turned around to see that Jiraiya was gone.

0000000

Blinking open his ebony eyes, Sasuke looked around in confusion. He was standing in a field, with some rocks and flat grass. There were no buildings in sight. He looked up and saw the back of his twin brother facing him. He frowned, and pressed the blonde close to him. "Itachi…"

The older boy turned around, with empty red eyes, facing his brother. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? You want to take away Naruto from me?" He glared at his older twin. "I won't let you."

Crimson eyes closed. "I'm not going to take him."

"Then…? Weren't you…?" Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"I am no longer serving the Akatsuki." Itachi replied in a calm and low tone. "From now on…" He looked up at his brother, a foreign emotion within his crimson eyes. "They are considered my enemies."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

A smirk grazed on the older Uchiha's lips. "Don't you know, otouto…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"…Is…"

"…My…"

"…Senmin…"

Ebony eyes widened.

0000000

((Woot! There you have it, the chapter that reveals Naruto's other Senmin. You're all right all along. Congratulations to those who guessed right. Cookies for everyone, even if you didn't guess right, but your guesses were all interesting. The truth is, I couldn't decide who will be Naruto's other partner: Itachi or Sai. It was a tough decision, but along the way I gave some subtle hints that it was Itachi. Bet you didn't guess that I was going to make them twins! Why? Dunno, but I thought it was a good idea. I think I only read one fic that had the Uchiha brothers, as twins. Maybe there is more… But the thought of them being twins to me is a good idea. Hee! Hee! It's a festival of twins in my fic, lol!

Man… thinking up a good way to somehow fit in the Rasengan for Naruto was kind of difficult. But, hopefully you understand… unless you readers have some ideas, or added on suggestions on how it could be used. Wah! I'm confused now… Help? Heh, heh…

So, some readers don't really like the idea of Itachi/Sai. Well, there will be tiny hints, but it won't be a big thing like Neji/Gaara, Lee/Sakura, Shikamaru/Ino, Kiba/Hinata or Kakashi/Iruka. It's a very far back side pairing. It will probably show up a lot in the side fic that goes along with this fic. Wai! I'm going to upload that now too.

Comments or suggestions are welcome. I've learned how to take some criticism, but to a certain degree. Flame will not be accepted. Blah to them! I mean, why continue to read this far if you don't' like it? Anyways, thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I'm so happy, and I need some reviews to help me continue and update soon. You guys are the best! Whaaaaa!!!! XD))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	19. I Only Follow One Master

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XIX**. I Only Follow One Master  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_I am no longer serving the Akatsuki." Itachi replied in a calm and low tone. "From now on…" He looked up at his brother, a foreign emotion within his crimson eyes. "They are considered my enemies."_

_Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"_

_A smirk grazed on the older Uchiha's lips. "Don't you know, otouto…?" _

"_Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"…_Is…"_

"…_My…"_

"…_Senmin…"_

_Ebony eyes widened._

0000000

Sasuke's mouth was gaping open in shock. His older twin the other Shugorei of his blonde? **HIS** blonde? '_No! That can't be right! The whole Uchiha Clan was so happy that Itachi got a strong Senmin. If we were both Shugorei to the same Senmin, then how come they only praised Itachi?_'

"Because, Otouto… those annoying and arrogant clan members don't really notice you, and you already know that." The older Uchiha replied. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed in a cool demeanor.

The younger Uchiha glared at him. '_Damnit! I forgot he could hear my thoughts!_' He cursed. Itachi smirked. '_Yeah, and the same goes vice versa… otouto… ah, the good old days._' Sasuke growled. "You bastard! You left Konoha, and you come back into my life as if nothing happened? You know, it will take a lot from me to get my trust back, _Anki_." He hissed.

"You're right… but I have all the time in the world to do so, because I am the _Shugorei_ of Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said casually, a pitch deeper that the younger twin.

Sasuke frowned. "If you were Naruto's partner this whole time, how come I don't remember of you being his Shugorei? And why did you attack us back there? And I thought you were part of that Akatsuki. Why did you suddenly quit?"

Itachi sighed. "Too many questions, but now is not the time for answers." The older Uchiha stood up straight; emotions that were present in his eyes disappeared instantly. His eyes narrowed at an empty area next to them.

In a puff of smoke, the recognizable white haired man, Jiraiya, appeared. He narrowed his eyes, and walked over cautiously towards Sasuke and the unconscious Naruto. He checked over the blonde, and then looked at the twin of Sasuke. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Jiraiya-sama, Legendary Frog Sennin." The boy replied lowly. Then he turned his head to the other side.

There was a puff of smoke again, and two figures appeared. There was a seething Orochimaru, and a silent Kabuto with narrowed eyes. The gray haired soldier looked slightly worn out from a battle. "Uchiha Itachi." The snake man hissed. "You are not to take the boy. He is mine." Itachi closed his eyes. Sasuke looked from Orochimaru, to his brother, and back to the Snake man. He narrowed his eyes, and pulled his master close to his chest.

"No one is taking him." The white haired man said. He closed his eyes, and exploded in a cloud of smoke. The cloud grew big, nearly covering the whole field. When it cleared, there stood a giant toad, nearly fifty stories high, with a sword strapped to his side. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and found himself, with Naruto in his arms, elevated up high. He was on top of the head of the giant toad.

"Foolish." Orochimaru grunted. Then he exploded in a big cloud of smoke, revealing a giant purple snake, hissing at the orange toad before him.

"_You're a fool, Orochimaru. You can't even fight with jutsus!_" boomed the loud and big voice of Jiraiya in his animal form.

"_Even if I can't use jutsus, I can still defeat you, Jiraiya!_" The animal form of Orochimaru went to take a strike at the toad, but Jiraiya jumped away, leaping high into the sky. When he landed, the ground started to shake like an earthquake. Itachi and Kabuto had a slight problem in holding their ground. Sasuke was holding on dearly to Naruto, freaking out on being on the giant animal form of the Legendary Jiraiya. '_A battle of Shugorei in their Animal forms… such great sizes can only come from strong fighters like them… They can even try to change the landscape if they wish, if this continues._'

There was a groan, and Sasuke looked down to see Naruto awakening from his unconscious state. "Naruto…"

The blonde fluttered open his eyes, and smiled seeing the gentle face of his Shugorei. "Sasuke…" Suddenly the blonde winced, and clutched his arm as if it was burning. Sasuke frowned, and pulled the small boy close to him. '_The curse seal is reacting because Orochimaru is close by…_'

"_Fire Element: Rain of Fire!_" The toad began to spit out balls of fire down at the giant snake as it jumped up high into the sky.

Naruto sat up, confused. "What the heck is going on?"

"Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru are fighting in their animal forms. Apparently, we are on top of Jiraiya-sama, as he is trying to protect you from getting into that snake's hands." Sasuke replied.

The blonde widened his eyes. "We're on top of Ero-Sennin?" He looked around, and gasped. "H-He's huge!"

"When a Shugorei gets stronger, their animal form gets as big as Jiraiya-sama or Orochimaru's size. On record… only these two men were able to transform into this size. That is another reason why they are known as Legendary Sennin." Sasuke told the boy.

Jiraiya smirked to himself. "_You two better hold on. This will get a little bumpy._" His loud voice echoed. "_Water Element: Water Bomb!_" I giant ball of power with water was shot from the toad's mouth, and aimed at Orochimaru. The snake dodged, and dug underground. "_Oh no you don't!_"

0000000

Seeing that Naruto was somewhat safe with the Frog Sennin, Itachi turned his attention to the follower of the Otokage. 'He is thinking of helping Orochimaru, as they have a temporary bond.' Kabuto looked up at the two giant reptiles battling, and destroying the flat grass landscape. The gray haired Heisei lifted his left arm with the brace of a temporary bond. "This will help Orochimaru-sama. Poison-" The Oto soldier widened his eyes as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. Then he fell unconscious to the ground.

Itachi watched the man fall, and he stepped hard on the brace on the gray haired man's wrist. There was a crack, and the brace broke to pieces. "Uchiha." The raven-haired teen didn't turned around; knowing whom it was behind him.

"Kisame."

The blue skinned man walked up to the dark haired teen, and stood beside him, looking up at the giants fighting. "You're really never going to return to Akatsuki."

"No." The boy replied. "I told you that once I found my Senmin, I was to leave the group."

"Yeah, I know… but sooner or later the Leader would find out that you were a spy, and would go after you. Then he will also send new Akatsuki members to go after the Kyuubi Vessel." Kisame said, not turning to look at his ex-partner. "And if we were to face again, I won't go easy on you, kid."

Itachi closed his crimson eyes. "It doesn't matter. I follow my true master, and will fight under his command. I have never really followed Leader anyways."

Kisame smirked. "You're right. You were planning to turn against him and the other Akatsuki members even if you haven't found your Senmin." The blue man took one last look up at the battling Sennin, and turned his back at them. "See yo around, kid. And be careful." Though Itachi was seen as an apathetic person whenever they were at the base of Akatsuki, Kisame knew he was still a boy. Itachi would rarely show his different sides to his partner, and a few other Akatsuki members.

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes, and stared straight ahead. "You as well as the others."

The Shark man grunted and smirked. "Don't worry… they won't catch us… yet." Then as the wind blew by, the blue skinned man disappeared like he came.

0000000

Two giant sets of explosions covered the area with dust and smoke. When it slowly cleared, the two Legendary Shugorei were back in their real forms, panting of exhaustion. Sasuke and Naruto stood behind the white haired man. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his ex-partner.

Orochimaru glanced at his unconscious follower. He looked at the blonde, and then closed his eyes. "I'll let you win this one again, Jiraiya-kun. Next time won't be easy, and I will get Naruto-kun and his Shugorei." Then the Otokage disappeared, along with Kabuto.

When the two were gone, Sasuke turned his head, and glared at his older twin. "Itachi… you have a lot of answers to give me." He said lowly. Naruto blinked at the older Uchiha, and Jiraiya held no emotion towards the boy. Itachi shrugged, and turned away to walk towards the city.

0000000

It was nighttime, and the sky was blanketed with many sparkling stars. The city was lighted up in a warm and comfortable surrounding. It wasn't that cold in the night, but all that didn't matter to a certain young Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi were on the highest rooftop of the old castle in Tanzaku City. The eldest twin stood behind the younger one who sat down, staring at the lighted up city. "Did you really return to join Konoha's forces?"

"Maybe… but I only serve Naruto-kun now." Itachi stood, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why did you really leave Konoha for all these years?" Sasuke said lightly. His arms were hugging his legs close to his chest.

The older twin sighed. "You already know why. I left to go after the murder of our clan. Don't' get me wrong. I wasn't really going to avenge the deaths of all those fools in the Uchiha Clan. You already know my contempt towards them." Sasuke nodded. "It was because he killed Kaasan… she was the only one that mattered, and you know that."

The younger Uchiha's eyes softened. "Did you find out who was the murderer?"

"Yes." Itachi replied. "I found out that he was part of Akatsuki, so I followed him and joined the group, just to get close to the man. But then things happened, and he left Akatsuki."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It was Orochimaru."

"I was satisfied to know that I could be able to defeat the man, so I didn't follow him out of Akatsuki. Plus, it was my mission to stay in the group, as a spy for Konoha." The older boy said.

The younger Uchiha furrowed his brows. "So this whole time, you were in a mission to spy on Akatsuki."

"If I were to tell you this during my stay at that group, they would have caught me and killed me and make me fail my mission. I had to convince the members that I cut off my ties with the clan and my village. But I told the Hokage that I would only keep up with the mission until my Senmin would ever to return." He said.

"Naruto…" the young boy whispered, thinking of the smiling blonde.

"That time when the Leader of Akatsuki found out that the Kyuubi Vessel has returned to the world, I didn't really believe that it was true. So when he gave out a mission to capture Naruto-kun, I volunteered to do it, so that I could see for my self that Naruto-kun has returned." Itachi closed his eyes. "We first went back to Konoha, but found out that you two have left with Jiraiya. So then we followed you."

Sasuke frowned. "And you attacked us."

Itachi glanced at the back of his younger brother's head. "It was only an act to convince the watching eyes that we were doing out mission. Akatsuki doesn't trust me at all, and capturing a Jinchuriki is supposed to be a difficult task, especially if that person houses the all-powerful Kyuubi no Yoko. After our encounter, I received a message from the Hokage, telling me I was needed because my Senmin had returned. I replied in saying that I was going to stop my mission in Akatsuki, and will join with my master. I told my partner, Kisame, that I wasn't going to return to Akatsuki base, and he understood."

"Kisame… he's a spy too?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes… and probably two others as well." Itachi answered. Then there was a small pause between two brothers.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "How come I don't remember who my Senmin was in the past, and you do?"

Itachi smirked. "You really don't remember?" The younger twin scowled. "Well… you and Naruto back then were really close. Yondaime-sama thought it was appropriate to erase your memories with him, so that it will be easier to forget him when the Uzumakis left to the other world. Plus, I made a promise that I wouldn't tell any one about the whereabouts of my master, and would protect him when the time is right. I guess I'm more trustworthy than you are." Sasuke frowned. '_But you weren't very trusting when you were in Akatsuki._'

"Enough talk. Let's head back." Itachi took a step forward, and ruffled his brother's hair. "Don't want you're little cute boyfriend to worry." Then he disappeared. Sasuke growled and stood up, and then followed the older twin.

0000000

The blonde sneaked a glance at his new Shugorei, who walked silently with an apathetic appearance. When Itachi felt a pair of eyes was upon him, he caught the bright blue eyes staring at him. He smirked, and Naruto turned his head away a bit flushed. Sasuke, who walked closely beside his master, saw this and frowned. He took the blonde's hand, and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

It was the day after when Itachi joined the group. The three boys were heading to the Tea Country that Hikari-sama told them to go. Jiraiya was left behind at Tanzaku City. He said that he had business to attend to, and that he trusts Itachi and Sasuke to watch up the blonde Uzumaki. It seems that Jiraiya already knew of Itachi's dilemma, being told by his mistress before they left Konoha. The walk towards the new destination was a silent one, and it bothered Naruto greatly, but he didn't want to break the silence. He felt this tension between the two long lost brothers.

There was a beeping sound coming from Naruto's pocket, and the blonde took out the ComLink. "Huh? We got a mission." He said. He tilted his head. "We are to protect some people in Tea Country, and talk to a man named Boss Jirochou to get more detail on the mission."

Itachi raised a brow. "Isn't there a race that goes on around this time, that only happens every four years? I believe it's called the Burning Fire Race."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Really?" He asked in awe. Sasuke scowled, glaring at his older twin for being a 'smart ass' like always.

The older Uchiha smirked. "Yes, and if I remember clearly, the past races have always been some conspiracy that goes on in the races." The blonde nodded, absorbing the information.

"Then we should hurry and check what it is that is going on. We'll complete this mission for sure!" The blonde said enthusiastically, walking down the path with his head held up high. "Let's go!" Itachi followed smirking at his younger brother. Sasuke growled, and walked behind, glaring at his older twin.

0000000

"I'm hungry!" A pair of big blue eyes looked up at deep ebony ones. "Can we eat, please?" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke, who couldn't resist the look, nodded in defeat. The blonde jumped for joy, and ran to the closest restaurant. Itachi chuckled at his little brother's weakness, leaving him behind to go after his master. Sasuke scowled. '_Now I remember why I don't really miss my brother… he gets really irritating and it drives me crazy!_'

Naruto sat happily, eating the food that Itachi suggested he try. The blonde has easily adjusted to the presence of the older Uchiha, happily chatting to him, ignorant to the tension between the brothers. Itachi ate his food, glancing slyly at his twin in front of him. Sasuke sat at the other side next to the blonde, glaring at his food. "Huh? What's wrong Sasuke? You're not going to eat?"

"Otouto is just moody today because he's being ignored by his Koi." The older boy said casually. Sasuke turned his head and glared at his twin.

The blonde tilted his head a bit, and glanced at Sasuke. "But I'm not ignoring you, am I?" Naruto felt bad, and was concerned for his Shugorei.

Sasuke looked into the blonde's eyes, and shook his head. "No, you're not. Itachi is just joking around. He likes to irritate me, that's all."

The older twin smirked. "It's part of being brothers. Otouto is just too cute to bug." The younger Uchiha scowled with annoyance.

"I'm not cute." Sasuke growled.

"Oh that's right, Naruto-kun here is the cute one." Itachi flashed a smiled at the blonde, causing him to blush. Sasuke glared harder at his brother. The older Uchiha chuckled, but then his expression changed to his usual apathetic one, with empty eyes.

Sasuke saw the change, and slightly looked up to see a lone person sitting two tables away from them. Naruto blinked his eyes at the sudden silence that went between them. The young man that sat away from them, got up, and walked by them. He stopped at the head of the table, and he glanced over the three teens. "Soldiers out in broad daylight just sitting around?"

"What about it?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his voice deep.

The young man didn't look that much older than them. He had dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, his face turned away from them. "I guess there is a reason why many people look down at Soldiers."

Naruto frowned at what the guy said. "What was that?"

"It must be that Konoha is too peaceful, filled with little brats like you." The guy replied. Both Uchihas stared at the young man with cold eyes. Naruto frowned deeply.

"I guess a person like you would think that way, because you're no better than those week Oni that we encounter." Itachi said in his low tone. His eyes were closed, not looking at the young man that was degrading Soldiers like them, even from Konoha.

The guy turned his head and glared at the older Uchiha. Then he looked at the blonde. "What's this? There is a cute little girl here." He bent down, and leaned an arm to face Naruto levelly. "What's a beautiful person like you hanging around with these guys? Why don't you forget about being a Soldier and come with me to be my wife? I am Morino Idate." He winked at the blonde, causing Naruto blush. He didn't know if he should be flattered or angry of being called a cute little girl.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, and stood up from his seat, glaring heatedly at the rude guy. "What the hell is your problem? You diss the soldiers, but then you hit on Naruto? Why don't you just go away and leave us alone, or else you have a fight to pick." The Uchiha hissed. Itachi mentally rolled his eyes at his little brother. Sometimes his younger twin can be so embarrassing and brash.

Idate stood up straight, and glared back at the younger Uchiha. "I despise Soldiers like you. If I see that you keep wandering around Tea Country, I won't let you get away with it."

"Oh, and what will you do?" Growled Sasuke. Naruto bit his lip, tugging on the Uchiha's arm to calm him down.

The young man turned his head away. "I'll get rid of you all. I'm not afraid of you Soldiers." He threatened.

Naruto frowned, and Sasuke growled. "Otouto, calm yourself. This is pointless." The two younger boys turned their heads to the older Uchiha.

"Aren't you also angry that he is putting down Soldiers, especially Konoha ones?" questioned Naruto. When the two younger boys turned their head to face Idate, the guy was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?" Then the lady that worked in the restaurant came up to them and gave them their bill. Naruto picked it up and blinked in surprise. "What's this?"

"Huh? Oh that kid said that you guys would pay for him." The old woman replied.

"WHAT?" Screeched the blonde. Naruto abruptly stood up, angry. "That guy! He has the nerve to badmouth Konoha Soldiers and call me cute, and then he leaves us with his bill! I won't let him get away with this!" Then the blonde ran out of the restaurant, chasing after Idate. Sasuke ran after his master. Itachi sighed mentally, and stood up, leaving some money on the table. He turned to the woman, and politely bowed before following the two younger boys.

0000000

After meeting Boss Jirochou, who was a really nice man, the three Konoha Soldiers were briefed about their mission and a little story about the Fire Race that occurs in the Tea Country. Naruto was fascinated by the story, and the Boss had a liking to the cheerful and enthusiastic blonde. But when they were introduced to their charge that they had to protect during the Fire Race, the blonde changed moods and attempted to beat the teen, Morino Idate.

That day, the Konoha Soldiers were walking around separately. Though Sasuke especially hated the idea that Naruto was to stay with their charge the whole time, the younger twin agreed to his older brother's plan. It wasn't like Naruto liked being Idate, because the guy was hitting on him, even if he did find out that the blonde was really a boy. "I'd like to think of you as a girl better, but you're still cute either way." The teen would dare say out loud with a wink, even with Sasuke around, who would murderously glare at Idate. It seems that Itachi was the only calm one, that didn't want to get in the middle of their petty arguments and all. He just stood in the sidelines, watching with amusement.

It was the starting day of the Todori Burning Fire Race. There were a lot of people gathered to watch the start of the race, between two prestigious clans. The three Konoha Soldiers stood quietly behind Idate who would run in behalf of the Wasabi Clan. The runner turned his head, and winked at the blonde. Naruto blushed but scowled at the boy. Sasuke shook with rage, his hands cracking to turn into fists. Oh how he wanted to strangle the older boy with his bare hands for hitting on _his_ Naruto. Itachi sighed mentally.

"Look, I don't need any of you Soldiers to be following me, so just back off and let me handle this alone. But I don't mind Naruto coming along to stay by my side." Idate said, smiling at the blonde Uzumaki. Naruto could feel his eye twitch a bit.

"Whether you like it or not, we were hired to do this mission, and we will do it." Sasuke hissed darkly. Idate and Sasuke then went into a glaring contest. Soon there was an announcement that the race was about to start, and that the runners were to get ready. In the intercom they heard the representatives' names. Itachi raised a brow having heard Idate's whole name. '_Morino…?_'

The gates opened, that the runners were off when the sun rose from the horizon. The three Konoha Soldiers went to follow their charge, but were shocked to see Idate run away from the boat that they had to go on for the race. They ran after him. "You idiot! Where the hell are you going? The boat is the other way!" Shouted Naruto as they chased after Idate.

They were able to catch up to the teen. After getting through a genjutsu, Idate told his plan to them, but mostly towards Naruto. There was a storm that was coming if they were to take that boat from the start. The group made it to shore, and was able to borrow a boat from a nice man that supported Boss Jirochou. Then they set off to sea on the boat.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto, at the back with Itachi who was controlling the ship. "I was thinking… Idate-san, he seems different." Said Naruto. Sasuke raised a brow at the blonde.

"You're right… the way he acts, it's as if he was a Soldier himself. He must have gone through some training of a Soldier." Stated Sasuke.

"Morino… he has the same last name as Morino Ibiki." Said Itachi.

Idate turned his head. "You know Ibiki? He was my brother. But he's alive?"

Naruto widened his eyes. "Oh yeah! He's that creepy guy that did the Hamusha Exams. I remember him." The blonde looked up at their charge. "Of course he's alive, why wouldn't he be?"

"Look out!" The blonde was pushed down as a rain of arrows came down upon them. Naruto looked up and smiled at Sasuke. Itachi turned his head, and frowned. There was a boat with Ame Soldiers. "It's an ambush." Idate narrowed his eyes. Sasuke and Itachi stood in front of Naruto and Idate as more arrows rained down on them. The two were able to block them with the protective wind that automatically shielded the two Shugorei, thanks to the blonde Uzumaki.

The blonde widened his eyes seeing the enemy soldier had made it to the boat. Naruto stepped back, telling Idate to stay close to him, not that he was complaining, but he didn't like the idea of the Soldiers fighting for him. Itachi appeared beside his master, allowing Sasuke to take the fight. The blonde pulled back his sleeve, and bit his thumb. His Senmin mark was shown, and he traced his blood over the Uchiha symbol. "Sasuke, Sharingan!"

The younger twin had his clan bloodline activated. He narrowed his eyes, and saw through the clones. With his katana, the boy charged towards the real Soldier. The Ame Soldier jumped into the air, and went to strike the Uchiha from above. Sasuke disappeared before he got hit, and swung his sword as he appeared from behind. The Ame Soldier barely got hit, and jumped into the water, appearing back at the other boat.

Then the clones turned into water clones that were persistent. As one clone was taken down, another would appear in its place, coming from the sea. Both Sasuke and Itachi fought together, taking down the clones. Naruto bit his lip, watching the two brothers fighting. '_There's too much of them._' Suddenly it started to rain black water, confusing the blonde. '_Oil?_'

The boy looked at the other boat and widened his eyes seeing the arrow with fire coming their way. "Watch out!" Then the boat went up in flames. Naruto turned to his charge. "Idate-san, this boat will go down in flames, and we have to jump out. We have to swim to shore, for the island is not too far from here. Come on." The blonde slightly touched Idate's arm.

The older boy frowned. "And what, attract the enemies to us?"

Naruto blinked his eyes. "What? What do you mean?"

"I can't trust Soldiers." Idate shouted.

The blonde got mad. "Listen. It doesn't matter whether you trust Soldier or not, but your life is important, and we took a vow that we would protect you. So get out of the boat now and jump in to the sea! I'll be following after you." The older boy frowned deeply.

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw an Ame Soldier climbing up the boat from behind. "Watch out!" The blonde closed his eyes, and gusts of wind encircled the boy, cutting up the clones close by with its razor winds.

"Naruto stop! You're making the fire bigger! Just hurry and get out with Idate!" Shouted Sasuke.

Then another Ame Soldier appeared, throwing a knife at Idate. Naruto saw this, and ran in front of the older boy, pushing him off the boat. The blonde felt the knife pierce his shoulder, causing him the cry out lightly in pain. Sasuke and Itachi turned their heads to their master's cry. Naruto turned his head, and smiled shakily at his Guardians. He shouted through the fire. "Sasuke! Itachi! Let's go before we'll be taken down with the boat!" The Uchiha brothers nodded and jumped out the boat after their master.

"It's not over yet! Water Element: Water Cyclone!"

Suddenly there was a giant water tornado that was sucking in the group. Sasuke quickly grabbed on to Naruto, as they were sucked up in the swirling water. '_Hold on Naruto!_' The forces were really strong, and Sasuke was losing his grip on the small blonde. He could see Itachi and Idate also caught in the attack. '_Sasuke!_' Then the younger Uchiha lost his hold on the smaller boy, loosing him in the swirling rage of the water attack. '_No! Naruto!_'

"Naruto!" Sasuke let out his breath, and blacked out.

0000000

((Well that ending sucks. Sorry if this chapter was rush and all. I was busy this whole week, with finals coming up. The professors are piling up projects. I would go over this chapter and reread it to do all my spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyways, you got your reason as to why Itachi left Akatsuki. I hope it's understandable, unless you're a little confused about it. I'll try to explain it more, later.

It's a new mission for Naruto and his Guardians. It's a little different from the original story, but it's close to it. Has my own twist to it that will fit along with my fic. Itachi seems OOC, but that's because he will only act that way when around people he trusts. With the others, I'm trying to keep him the way he usually acts in the Series/Manga. I think I'll stick with Itachi being annoying to his Otouto. I imagine Itachi being that way to his brother. It's fun really. It's decided that Sasuke would do the most fighting for Naruto, while Itachi stays by their Senmin to protect him, encase the enemies do ever reach the blonde. Idate being the flirt in this fic amuses me. It's not like he'll be the only one that will hit on Naruto (Hint. Hint).

I'm not sure what else to say, but if you have questions or suggestions, just go ahead and give them to me. I might reply to your message, but it will be a while until I can give you a reply. I'm just counting down the days until my quarter ends, and I have a whole month off of winter vacation. Anyways, thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I can't believe I got over 20 reviews for the last chapter. I guess most of you all like the idea of Itachi, as Naruto's other Shugorei. I do too. Please give a review to this chapter, so that you'll be able to get the next chapter for the Thanksgiving holiday. Also, if you are interested, I put up the side fic to this one, called Reikon no Basshou. You don't really need to read it, but if you want to read about the other characters then you could. Until then!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	20. To Stay Together

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XX**. To Stay Together  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_It's not over yet! Water Element: Water Cyclone!"_

_Suddenly there was a giant water tornado that was sucking in the group. Sasuke quickly grabbed on to Naruto, as they were sucked up in the swirling water. 'Hold on Naruto!' The forces were really strong, and Sasuke was losing his grip on the small blonde. He could see Itachi and Idate also caught in the attack. 'Sasuke!' Then the younger Uchiha lost his hold on the smaller boy, loosing him in the swirling rage of the water attack. 'No! Naruto!'_

"_Naruto!" Sasuke let out his breath, and blacked out._

0000000

Everything was black and white. His vision was fuzzy, almost static like. But he heard voices. One he could hear clearly.

"… _I'll be the best Guardian ever, and I won't ever leave your side…"_

"_Yoo pwomiss?"_

"_Of course. We're fated to be partners."_

"_Fay-ted?"_

"_No, fated. It means that we'll be together forever."_

"…**_Together forever_**…"

"NARUTO!"

Blue eyes widened, and the air escaped from his lungs. He was in the water, bubbles rushing up to the surface around him. The blonde quickly swam his way up, and when he came to the surface, he deeply gasped for needed air. Naruto looked around confused, and then got swept away by the strong waves, that pushed him to the rocky shore. The blonde struggled to grab on to anything, to keep the waves from pushing him more. Then out of nowhere, something grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. Naruto looked up and saw the smiling face of his charge, Idate. The clouds in the sky were dark, and it was raining hard. '_Where is Sasuke?_'

"Here, hold on, I'll help you up." The dark haired boy turned his head away as a wave came crashing against the rocky ledge, soaking him more, as he sat on the ledge of a large stone. He pulled up the petite blonde to the shore, and shielded him from another strong splash of waves.

"Looks like you didn't really learn anything at all." Said a voice from above them.

The two looked up, and Idate widened his eyes. "Aoi…"

0000000

"Slow down, will you?"

Sasuke ignored the calls from behind, trudging through the sands of the beach, soaked. Itachi struggled to catch up, but didn't show it. He didn't like how he was soaking wet, and it was cold and they had to walk through the storm. "We have to find Naruto!"

"I'm sure Naruto-kun is safe. He's not entirely defenseless, you know." The older Uchiha said. "And you're going the wrong way." The younger twin stopped, and turned his head towards Itachi. He watched as the older twin lifted his left hand, the Uchiha symbol glowing upon it. "He's along this way, and I sense danger." He pointed. Sasuke instantly disappeared, rushing to his master's side. Itachi sighed, and followed suit.

0000000

Idate opened his eyes, and turned his head to the body on top of him. The blonde was wincing in pain, having taken the hit of the rain of needles. "Why?"

"I made a promise that I would protect you." Naruto coughed out, as he struggled to sit up. He was panting hard, having tried to block the attack with his wind defense, but a few got through and hit him.

"It will only be a while until the little cutie will die from the venom that was within those needles." Aoi said, smirking. Idate looked at Naruto worriedly, seeing as he was wearing out and panting hoarsely.

The blonde closed his eyes, and smiled softly to himself. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound that was flying at the green haired man. The Ame Soldier turned his head, and barely dodged the flying shurikens that was heading his way. Idate looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, glaring furiously at the Ame Soldier. Itachi just suddenly appeared, helping the blonde and checking over him. "Naruto-kun." '_He's poisoned…_'

Naruto looked up as his name was called, and he smiled. "Itachi… I'm okay."

The Uchiha frowned, and reached inside the blonde's pocket to get out his ComLink. Then a small bottle materialized into his hand, and he opened it. "Drink this." The blonde obeyed and drank the bottle. He faintly remembered Tsunade-obasan giving him a bunch of medicines that was useful, incase things happened. Once the whole bottle was taken, the blonde passed out.

Idate gasped. "Naruto."

"He's fine." Itachi replied. He gave the blonde to Idate, and stood up, to help his brother. '_No! I can handle him!_' The younger Uchiha yelled to him in his mind, as the younger boy kicked the man on the gut and throwing him at a distance. Itachi shrugged his shoulders, and just watched. The Seibyou Soldier sat up, frowning. He then disappeared, leaving them at the rocky shore. The Uchiha raised a brow, and glanced at his little brother. "Take this as well. Those needles held poison."

Sasuke took the vial. "Naruto?"

"He's fine. Got drained of energy from the poison, but he took the antidote in time." The older Uchiha replied.

Sasuke hurriedly drank the medicine, and ran to the blonde's side. He quickly took Naruto from Idate, and turned away. "We need to find shelter, and take care of that wound." The younger Uchiha walked away. Itachi turned to his charge and sighed mentally. He helped Idate up, with the older teen seething of being touched by a Soldier, but he didn't say anything.

0000000

"WHAT!?"

The three other boys in the cave all cringed at the piercing shriek coming from the blonde that echoed through stonewalls. After finding shelter, the Uchiha brothers noticed that the blonde's wounds were already healed, thanks to the blonde's tenant within him. He even woke up minutes later. Itachi had to dress the wound on Idate's leg, for Sasuke and him didn't want to do anything with each other. They obviously hated each other. And Idate was reluctant in letting the older Uchiha to even take care of his injury, but allowed him to after Itachi glared at him in that eerie and cold way.

Naruto was up and about, holding tightly to the front of Idate's shirt, lifting him from his sitting position on the ground. Their master amused the Uchiha twins. "After all we've been through, you're giving up already?" The blonde shouted in disbelief. Anger was coming over him. He was mad at his charge's beaten determination.

"Aoi will kill you, and I wouldn't want that." The older boy replied.

"But you can't give up! You have to win this race! Don't you know that there is a whole village counting on you to win this race for them? And what about Boss Jirochou? He has faith in you. At least there is someone who believes in you. I believe in you. You can do it!" The blonde said with determination in his eyes.

Idate stared up into his shining blue eyes, even in the darkness of the cave and with the glowing flames. '_He's right._' The older teen looked away. "Fine… I'll continue, but I'll only do this for Boss Jirochou." He then looked up at the blonde and smirked. "And of course for you too, Naruto." He winked. Naruto let go of the older boy and stepped back, blushing. Sasuke grew with fury, wanting to murder the older teen that dared to flirt with his blonde, but Itachi calmed him, sighing mentally at his brother.

Itachi stood up, and walked towards the cave entrance. Naruto watched the older twin, and then glanced at Idate. "Can you stand?" the blonde asked. The older teen tried, but fell over. Naruto furrowed his brows, and placed hi hands on his hips, thinking. "Oh I know!" He turned towards the shorter haired Uchiha. "Sasuke! Transform into your animal form, and let Idate ride on you." The two teens were appalled by his idea.

"No way!" They shouted simultaneously. Then they turned and glared at each other heatedly.

Naruto pouted, and turned towards the older twin. "Ne, Itachi? What is your animal form?" He questioned.

The older Uchiha turned his head to the blonde, and grinned. "The same as Otouto, but I'm stronger and faster than he is." Sasuke scowled. '_You conceited bastard!_' Itachi stepped up in front of his little brother, and poked the boy's forehead. Then there was a puff of smoke, and Sasuke was gone and replaced by a small black puppy.

Naruto widened his eyes, and rushed to the small puppy. "Wah! What happened?"

Itachi smirked. "With Shugorei, you're able to change your size, your small form or your original form." Naruto pulled the puppy into a tight hug, thinking Sasuke looked adorable in his small animal form. The little puppy blushed under his fur, and glared at his brother. '_How dare you change me into this form! I can't believe you did that!_' Itachi glanced at his brother, smirking discreetly. '_Oh, but you should thank me, Otouto. Don't you like being held like that by your little boyfriend?_' Sasuke blushed harder, thankful that he was covered in fur.

"Not that I don't like it or anything, but why did you change Sasuke into this small form, and how did you do it?" Naruto questioned.

"One, he's heavy, and I don't want to carry all that extra weight." Sasuke scowled. "And two, I'm able to change him, because I'm his older brother." Itachi simply said, and walked out the cave. The younger Uchiha growled after his twin. Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned to Idate, who was lost throughout the whole thing. The blonde helped him up, with Sasuke carried in one arm.

0000000

They sped through the forest, and reached the temple, surprising a few of the people that were there, waiting for the runners at the checkpoint. Idate got the blue crystal ball from the temple, and ran on foot to the finish line, with the three Konoha Soldiers not far behind. But then trouble struck when they met the bridge and the Ame soldier, Aoi, former Soldier of Konoha.

Idate was on the ground, injured badly, watching the younger Uchiha fighting against Aoi. Naruto was also injured, and he sat beside the older boy, giving out fighting commands to his Guardian. Itachi stood beside his master, incase his younger brother let their enemy slip past him. '_Sasuke, that sword, you have to be careful of it._' The older Uchiha eyed the electrifying sword that the Ame soldier stole a long time ago from Konoha.

Sasuke grunted, and dodged the sword, blocking it with his own katana. '_I know that!_'

The blonde bit his lip. '_Do you think that we could break that sword, even if it is from the Nidaime of Konoha?_'

Itachi glanced at his master, smirking at Naruto's thinking. '_It could work, but it has to be a powerful attack that can counter its power._'

The blonde nodded, and lifted his left hand. There was a glowing symbol of thunder. "Sasuke! Chidori!" The younger Uchiha smirked, and his whole hand started to spark with electricity. He ran up to Aoi, taking aim at the man. As predicted, the Ame soldier used the sword to block the attack. The electricity intensified between the two, as both fighters struggled to push the other. There was a loud explosion, causing the others to block the light.

Naruto unshielded his eyes, and widened his eyes, seeing Sasuke trapped in the swords power, lifting him up from the ground. "Sasuke!" The blonde stood up, but Itachi prevented him from running to his brother. "Itachi?"

"Let me take care of this." The older Uchiha kept his eye on the enemy. The blonde nodded, and lifted his left arm with the Senmin mark. With his master's help, the older Uchiha had his Sharingan activated, dangerously swirling.

Aoi smirked, seeing that it was Itachi's turn to fight against him. With a wave of his sword, Sasuke was tossed to the side, and over the ledge of the cliff. Naruto widened his eyes, and ran to follow his guardian's unconscious body. "Sasuke!" The blonde jumped over the ledge, and held on to the raven-haired boy, as they fell from the cliff.

Idate gasped, seeing the two falling from sight. "Naruto!" The older boy ran towards the ledge, and saw Naruto and Sasuke safe in another ledge, not in the dangerous waters below. "Naruto!" He called out to the smaller boy.

The blonde groaned, and fluttered open his eyes. He gasped, and turned his head to the fallen boy beside him. "Sasuke…" He lifted the boy's head, and smiled softly. "You fought well, Sasuke. I'm proud, so rest now. Why don't' we have Itachi take care of it." He said gently, brushing a few strands of the raven locks from Sasuke's pale face. Naruto looked up to see Idate, and smiled. "Don't worry! We'll be fine!" He shouted above.

The older boy furrowed his brows, and turned his head. Itachi and Aoi were in a stance, distant from one another. They waited until the other takes the first move. "Looks like you won't be able to fight, not without your little master." The Ame soldier taunted.

Itachi held no emotion, staring blankly at his opponent. "You underestimate my master." There was a puff of smoke that exploded beside the Uchiha, and Naruto appeared beside him.

Idate and Aoi stared at the blonde in shock. Idate looked over the edge, and saw Naruto still down there with Sasuke. He looked over at the other Naruto next to Itachi. "What the…?"

The replica of Naruto smirked. "Itachi." The older Uchiha ran swiftly towards the enemy, with a katana in his hand. He swung the sword, and it connected with the Aoi's sword. The Ame Soldier widened his eyes as Itachi disappeared. Then the man was hit from behind, and his blood sprayed to the ground. '_No, how come I couldn't see that coming?_' He turned his head, to see a faint image of Itachi disappeared. Then he got hit again and again. The man couldn't move nor see the older Uchiha's movements.

"That's it." The man took out his umbrella and tossed it into the air. It started to spin quickly, spraying out a rain of needles. Itachi with swift agility dodged the needles, and made it to the clone of his master, where the blonde's protective shield of wind reflected the needles back at the caster.

"Itachi… I see a crack on the sword. If we destroy it, the man will be totally defenseless, and that sword would be out of the way." The blonde said.

The Uchiha nodded. "What do you propose we do?" The blonde smirked.

Aoi was furious. He couldn't believe that that little blonde Senmin would have that much power. But seeing as he had both only surviving Uchihas, the man underestimated the Senmin-Shugorei team. _'I won't let them get near we. Never again._' Then the man charged the sword with power, and he turned his head to see the Uchiha pulsing with great chakra. In the boy's hand was a swirling ball of wind and chakra. The replica of Naruto burst into smoke, as Itachi came running towards the man, with the Rasengan in his hand.

The sword and attack connected, and the two pushed to hit the other. With his Sharingan swirling, Itachi pushed the Rasengan making the sword crack more and finally break. Then the swirling winds from the power hit the man squarely on the chest, sending him off the cliff and into the waters.

Naruto smiled widely, and looked up to see Idate and Itachi peering down the ledge. The blonde waved up at them. "Why don't you two go on a head and finish the race? I'll be fine here with Sasuke." He shouted up to the two older boys.

Idate looked across, and furrowed his brows. "But the bridge is broken. I don't think we can cross it."

"Don't worry. With my wind element I can guide you to the other side safely. Just hop on to Itachi, and we'll do the rest." Naruto replied, smiling in a cute way that caused Idate to blush. Even if Naruto is so far away, the boy still looked cute.

0000000

They were at the harbor, close to the docks. Everyone returned from the island, where the end of the race was. After getting off the boat, with their mission completed, the trio walked away towards a new destination. "Naruto!"

The petite blonde paused in his walk, and turned around to see Idate waving at him. Naruto smiled widely. "You guys are leaving already? You don't want to join in the celebration at Boss Jirochou's?"

Naruto just smiled and shook his head. "We better go now. I still have a long journey ahead of me, as a Senmin." He replied.

"Oi! Uzumaki, Uchiha!"

The blonde blinked his head, and looked up, along with the two Uchihas. There at a distance, there was a boat, with the symbol of Konoha on the sail. Naruto tilted his head seeing a familiar woman, waving at him. The blonde gasped. "Ah! It's the freaky woman from the Hamusha tournament!" He pointed at the violet haired woman, with a wide grin. Naruto ran to the boat, with the Uchihas walking calmly after him. "What are you doing here?"

"We were told that you would be here, and that we had to deliver something, from the Hokage herself." Said a man. They turned their heads to see another recognizable Seibyou, the Senmin of Anko. Idate froze, seeing his long lost brother. '_Oniisan…_'

Ibiki walked up to the blonde, and handed him a package. Naruto took it and looked at it with curiosity. The man looked up at the Uchihas, and raised a brow as he saw Itachi. Ibiki looked back down at the petite blonde. "I heard that you we injured. Do you want us to escort you back to Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head. "No thank you. There is a temple close by, and we're planning to go there, to see what the Gods have to say."

The man smirked. "I see… you're searching for Rakuen."

Naruto nodded. "Well, we better be on our way." The blonde led the way, with the Uchiha's close behind. "See you around Idate."

The older boy smirked, and winked at him. "Next time we meet, we'll be having that date of ours." Naruto blushed while Sasuke glared at Idate. Itachi shook his head, and sighed.

"Interesting boy, that Uzumaki Naruto is." Said Anko, watching from the boat, and next to his partner.

"Yes he is. And he is the boy of the prophecy." Said Ibiki.

The violet haired woman raised a brow. "You don't say." She eyed the small blonde, the once lost son of the Yondaime of Konoha. "I guess these times have gotten more interesting."

0000000

It was dark, but it was warm and comforting. Naruto knelt upon a black lake, with a faint silver outline of a moon and the black sky. Before him was a tall and dark figure, dressed in black robes with gold lining. The man was very handsome, with his pale porcelain face, and deep ebony eyes. His hair was very long, touching the ground. And the man looked graceful, and perfect. He reminded Naruto of Sasuke, but much older.

"_Child… a word of caution._"

The blonde blinked his bright blue eyes, and looked up at the God of Darkness. "Yami-sama?"

The man closed his eyes and turned away from the child. Even in this dark scenery, the boy radiated with light from his small body. "_Evil forces will come after you, because of who you are. I suggest you hastily make your way back to Konoha, where it is safe._"

"Evil forces?" Naruto asked.

"_If they were to capture you, then all of our fears will come true of this world._" Yami turned back to the blonde and fell to his knees. He took the boy's shoulders, and stared into his blue eyes. "_You must not let them take you, child. You are too precious to this world. You are the one who will find Rakuen… this is what all the Gods of this world believe in. You are special, child… and those evil forces realize this, and want you for your unique power._"

Naruto could only stare with wide eyes at the God's words. "_Go now, for you do not have much time. They are after you. You must hurry to Konoha._" Soon the blonde's vision of the Dark God blurred. "_I only hope that my gift to you can help in some way._" Echoed Yami's voice, when everything turned black.

The air escaped from his mouth, bubbles rippling up to the surface. A hand took hold on his, and pulled him up for oxygen. Naruto gasped, and panted in exhaustion. He looked up, and saw his Guardian's face. "Sa… Sa… S'ke…"

The raven-haired boy brushed back a few wet locks, and leaned forwards to kiss the boy's head. "Rest, now."

0000000

It took them a week to finally reach the boarders of the Fire Country. In their haste to reach Konoha, they rarely rested for a long time. After Naruto's meeting with the God of Darkness, he and his Shugorei quickly made their way towards Konoha, in hopes to avoid whatever it is the God warned them of. And their trip was no picnic, running into stray Oni, and D-class Youkai along the way.

"I'm so hungry!" The blonde whined as they entered the village. "We haven't eaten anything decent for three days straight." The blonde looked up at the older Uchiha. "Can we rest here for a while, and eat?"

Itachi shrugged. "Might as well, and we should stock up on items for a trip. I measure that we would be in Konoha in two weeks, seeing how big this country is."

Naruto smiled widely, and clasped his hands together. "Great! Then can you go get the stuff we need, while Sasuke and I find a good place to eat?" The older Uchiha stared into the big blue eyes of his master, and he sighed. Itachi nodded. Naruto smiled widely and handed the older Uchiha the ComLink device. Sasuke grinned at how easily his older twin would give in to such a request. '_It means that Naruto-kun knows how much smarter I am compared to you, and trusts my judgments._' Sasuke's brow twitched slightly, as his brother smirked at him. Itachi waved at them, and walked the other way from the pair.

The blonde smiled cheekily, and turned to grab the older boy's arm. "Let's go find food!" He chirped. Sasuke smiled and allowed the petite boy to drag him through the streets. As they neared one particular restaurant, they could hear a loud voice from outside. Naruto tilted his head, knowing that he recognized that voice before.

Sasuke's dog like ears twitched as he inwardly groaned. '_No, not him…_' The raven turned to his master. "Let's not eat here. Let's go find somewhere that is less crowded."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "Why not here?"

"That was great food, Jiisan. We'll make sure to come by here again if we're ever in town!" shouted a male voice that was getting louder as it was nearing the entrance. There was a small little bark after. Then three people came out of the restaurant, and paused in surprised. Naruto blinked his eyes in surprise, as recognition came to him. It was the Heisei Trio, back from Sunoa and the Hamusha Tournament. Naruto faintly remembered that Shino was the only one that was promoted to Hamusha, but Kiba and Tenten didn't. "Well, well, look who we have here. It's the Chibi and Uchiha-teme." Kiba said. Akamaru popped out his head from Kiba's coat and barked excitingly.

Tenten shook her head, but then smiled at the petite blonde. "It's a pleasant surprise to have ran into you two. What are you two doing here anyways?"

"Well, we just finished a mission back in Tea Country, and we were asked to return to Konoha. We are just here to rest for a while, before heading back to Konoha." Naruto replied.

"What a coincidence. We're returning to Konoha as well, after our mission." Kiba said. "Hey, mind if we tag along? We're all heading the same way, anyways."

Sasuke scowled. '_No._' Naruto smiled widely, and nodded. He ignored his Shugorei's protest. "Sure! The more the merrier!" The blonde chirped.

Kiba grinned, and neared the blonde, putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Well, at least with us, you won't be stuck with old boring Uchiha-teme and die from his silence and coldness of doom." Akamaru gave a small bark. Naruto smiled and patted the small dog's head.

Sasuke glared at the close contact the canine boy had on _his_ blonde. The Uchiha growled, and pulled the blonde away from the Inuzaka. "Well, I don't really want Naruto to catch your stupidity, Inu-baka."

Kiba glared at Sasuke, growling. "What was that, teme?"

Tenten stepped in front of her partner, preventing him from causing a scene, and against the Uchiha no less. "Boys, please." Then the only female turned to the petite blonde, and stared. She suddenly smiled widely, seeing as Sasuke had a possessive arm around the smaller boy's waist. '_Well, I'll never…_' "So you just came into the city. I bet you're hungry, right?"

Naruto nodded his head eagerly. "Oh yes! We were looking for a place to eat."

Tenten took the blonde's wrist, and whisked him away from the Uchiha. She didn't miss the icy glare that he sent towards her. "Then, you should try this other restaurant that we saw. It's small and there were not that much people there. But I heard they had great food. Come on!" And the elder girl led the way, while the three other boy's followed behind.

The small group entered the small and nice restaurant. Tenten and Kiba ordered dessert there, while Shino just sat silently, with a glass of water. Naruto allowed Sasuke to order for him, but Kiba argued that an Uchiha's taste in food was bland. So the Inuzaka ordered for the blonde, much to Sasuke's dismay. There was a small ring from the door as a person walked in, and the five teens looked up to see a Sasuke-look-alike.

Tenten and Kiba's eyes widened as the boy walked up to them, and silently sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto smiled widely. "Itachi-san! You made it on time! The food will be coming soon." Itachi nodded, and handed over the ComLink device to his master. Tenten and Kiba could only stare with wide eyes.

"No way… but you're…" Tenten gasped.

"…You're Uchiha Itachi!" gaped Kiba.

The older Uchiha raised a brow, with no emotion in his expression. "And?"

"You like disappeared for eight years!" Stated Kiba. "And you're…" He pointed from Itachi to Naruto, and then back at the older Uchiha.

"You're Naruto's Shugorei?" finished Tenten.

The blonde smiled widely. "Yup!" Then the waitress came to their table with a big tray of their food. "Yay! Food!" When it was set down, the blonde did not hesitate to dig in, and eat in quite a fast pace. Tenten and Kiba then stared at the blonde who was nearly finished with his plate of food in almost two seconds flat. '_Slow down, dobe. You're going to choke or get sick._' Said Sasuke to his master. Itachi mentally chuckled. '_Oh, just leave him. He is obviously hungry. Oh, look! Naruto-kun is halfway done with your food, otouto._'

Sasuke blinked his eyes and saw that indeed his food was being eating by his blonde master. He pulled his plate away, and glared at the blonde. Kiba was laughing at the background. "Dobe." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha with big blue eyes, in a pleading way. Sasuke felt his brow twitch. He was having a hard time masking his feeling around Naruto when there were other people around. He sighed, and pushed his plate to the blonde. Naruto cheered in victory, and continued to eat the younger Uchiha's food.

Itachi chuckled mentally, and Sasuke turned to glare at his twin. '_Don't you dare say anything!_' The older Uchiha shrugged his shoulders, and continued to eat his food in a calm pace.

The whole time, Tenten watched the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke. '_This is interesting. Sasuke being so open to his master… and before, when Sasuke had his arm around him… could they be…?_' The girl giggled at the thought with a light blush. '_That's so cute!_' The other boys just stared at the oddity of the girl.

0000000

The group headed off towards Konoha, also encountering that same hindrance of Oni and Youkai. Like trained soldiers, they used their skills and knowledge to make it to the capital as quickly as possible. The Heisei trio didn't question the Senmin-Shugorei team as to why the rush.

"Huh?" The blonde paused and turned his head slightly to the side.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What is wrong?"

The petite blonde furrowed his brows, and walked off the trail. "I sense something." And Naruto disappeared through the bushes. Sasuke furrowed his brows, and followed.

"Hey! We're you guys going?" Shouted Kiba, as he ran off after the two. Itachi, Tenten and Shino looked at one another, and then mentally sighed to trail behind them.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out, following closely behind his master. "Where are we going? Konoha is the other way, you know."

"Yeah, but something is bothering me." The blonde replied. "There is something there, and I need to find out what…" He was making his way through the thick foliage. After a few minutes, the blonde pushed aside the bush to reveal an open area. The blonde stepped out of the bush and looked up at the high wall that stood before him. Sasuke was beside him. Then the others appeared, and stood next to them.

"It looks like an old temple, or fallen city that was destroyed years ago. There doesn't seem like there are habitants." Stated Tenten.

"You're right. It's too quiet." Said Kiba, furrowed his brows.

Naruto frowned, and ducked his head to walk into a hole of the stonewall. Sasuke and Itachi followed. The Heisei soldiers trailed after them. They were walking through a narrow passage, with written scriptures all over the wall. The Heisei looked around examining them, as Naruto walked on forward with his Shugorei behind. Then they came upon an open archway, and were faced with a taller wall. "We're behind a building." Said Tenten, looking around.

The blonde followed along the tall wall, within its shadows. When he was greeted by light, they were in the open courtyard of the structure, where there were many small fallen structures, and ruined statures that were scattered everywhere. "You were right… a temple." Said Kiba.

"We must be careful. Oni or Youkai could be lurking around here." Cautioned the girl.

"I don't think it will be a problem." Spoke out Shino, who has been silent the whole time. The group looked up and saw many black cores scattered on the ground.

Tenten walked up to one, and knelt down to pick up the black core. "Look at all of them. There are a lot of cores to make you rich out of them." The girl gasped. Kiba ran around picking up the cores with Akamaru.

Itachi frowned. "Someone could have been here first, or it was a powerful Oni that fought off the Youkai." Sasuke frowned also. '_Then we have to be cautious still…_' Itachi looked around, and raised a brow. "And where is Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke blinked and looked around with panic in his eyes. Itachi shook his head. '_Baka, you were suppose to be with him. Some boyfriend you are._' "Shut up!" The younger Uchiha growled.

"I'm so glad that I finally got the scroll!"

"What the heck are you talking about? I was the one who had to stick my hand into that dusty and nasty tomb, while you complained and cried about spiders and Youkai."

"No I didn't. Plus, who was it that fought all those Youkai anyways, as you pranced around searching instead of helping out in trying to rid the pesky demons?"

A snort. "Like you did anything with the Youkai. Niisan and his Shugorei were the ones that fought them all, while you cower at the side."

"Big forehead!"

"Pig!"

"U-um… p-please… s-stop f-fighting."

"Hinata-san is right! We are friends, and the friendship of youth should all bring us together, not apart!"

"Oh shut up."

"Why you!"

Sigh. "Troublesome…"

They all looked up to see three groups of Senmin-Shugorei teams walk out from the tall and ruined temple. When they came out into the sun, they all suddenly recognized one another. There was a gasp, coming from a blonde girl, and she rushed towards Sasuke, instantly latching herself to his arm. The younger Uchiha groaned. "Sasuke-kun! Fancy seeing you here! I missed you!"

"Hey, Ino-pig! Get off of him!" Shouted a pink haired girl. '_He doesn't belong to you! He's already taken!_' She yelled in her mind.

"No way! And let you have him? Get real, Sakura-big-forehead." Ino shouted back.

Sakura growled, trying hard to keep her anger down. Hinata was besides her, touching her shoulder. The pink haired girl looked up and smiled at her Shugorei. Hinata looked at the Uchiha. The two nodded in greeting. "Hinata-chan!" The petite Hyuuga blushed and looked over to see Kiba.

"K-K-Kiba-kun!" Sakura saw her Shugorei blush brightly. The girl smirked.

"Isn't this a big surprise? Everyone is here! Oh how the powers of Youth brought as all together in this great bond of friendship!" exclaimed the green wearing Shugorei.

Neji's brow twitched, and he growled. "Shut it Lee. One more word of you with Youth, I'm going to-"

Lee glared at the older boy. "You'll what?"

Shikamaru and Chouji came into the group. "This is so troublesome." The taller boy said, while Chouji just blinked his eyes, watching the group.

Then came the red head Uzumaki with an unknown boy that stood in a distance. He had short black hair with dark eyes, and dressed in an odd fashion. In a slightest way, the boy looked almost like Sasuke too, if you tilt your head slightly. Gaara crossed his arms, and looked over at Sasuke, and then at the look-alike of the Uchiha. He frowned. '_Great… there are two of them…don't tell me that he is…_' He scanned the area and recognized the Heisei with her hair up in bins and that high-collared silent guy. Plus there was that loud mouth dog-boy. He then narrowed his eyes and looked back at Sasuke. "Naruto is where?" He said deeply.

Sasuke barely widened his eyes. He pushed off the blonde girl that clung to his arm, and ran off towards the old temple. Itachi trailed closely behind. Gaara frowned and went after them, with Neji behind his master. The girls blinked watching the boys disappear into the ruined structure. "Where are they going?" Ino questioned.

0000000

Sasuke ran after the blonde, and spotted him not too far. He and Itachi neared their master. "Naruto, where are you going?" The younger Uchiha questioned, as he reached out his hand to touch his shoulder. Then the scriptures on the stonewalls blared brightly, pushing the two Uchihas away from the blonde. When they blinked open their eyes, they saw Naruto still walking away from them, as if what just happen seconds ago didn't bother him at all. "Naruto!"

The two Uchihas stood up, and then Gaara and Neji appeared from behind them. The red head turned his head and glared at Sasuke. "What's wrong with him, Uchiha?" He hissed.

Itachi watched his master turn a corner and disappeared. "It seems that he is in a trance, and that whatever that is in here is the cause of it."

Neji turned his head at the older Uchiha. "Uchiha Itachi, after disappearing for eight years, you are here. Why?"

Sasuke walked past them. "No time to talk." He ran and turned the same corner that Naruto disappeared to. The three other boys followed.

"We cannot touch him or be near him. All we can do is let him lead us to where ever he is going." Said Itachi in his deep tone.

Sasuke glanced at his twin brother. "You know something, don't you?" But the older Uchiha didn't reply.

Gaara frowned. "You better tell us, if it concerns my brother." The red head hissed, but Itachi wasn't fazed by his threats.

Itachi looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes. "You should know what is going on. After all, it must have happened before, seeing Naruto-kun in this state."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Yes, but when I touched him, I wasn't thrown back."

The older Uchiha looked up and stared at the glowing scriptures that littered the walls. "It must because the temple is protecting him, and calling him towards whatever it is."

"Then you know what is really going on with Naruto, and those stones." The younger twin said.

"I don't like it that you're keeping something that concerns my brother. So you better talk now." Growled Gaara from behind them.

Itachi looked over his shoulder. "We are not sure of it either, but call it a hunch."

The four boys stopped in a room. Neji looked around, recognizing it. "It's the Tomb of Scions." The scriptures here were pulsing with light, as Naruto stood before the slightly opened tomb. They stood there watching as the blonde raised his head, to look up at the single light that shine down from the ceiling. Suddenly the tomb opened, and there was a faint outline of a spirit. Then a stone materialized, and the spirit disappeared. With a flash of light, the boys all turned their heads away from the blinding light.

When it died down, they saw the blonde on the ground unconscious, and the writings on the walls stopped glowing. Sasuke ran to the blonde, but Gaara beat him to it. The red head picked up the small boy, and he turned and glared at the Uchihas. "You are telling me everything."

0000000

The Uzumakis with their Shugorei were gathered together around the fire, separated from the other two teams. Ino pouted staring at the quiet group that was a few feet away from them. "I don't see why we aren't part of their little talk."

Tenten poked at the fire. "Well, if you've noticed, the Senmin are all related. What ever happens between them concerns each other and their Shugorei. We shouldn't even butt into their business."

Kiba glanced at the female Heisei. "But aren't you a bit curious as to what they are talking about?"

"We all are, but if we were to be part of whatever business they have, it will be very troublesome." Replied Shikamaru.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Everything to you is troublesome."

"But I fear that Shikamaru is right." Said Shino. They all looked up at the always-silent teen.

Chouji furrowed his brows, and crossed his arms. "Don't you find it odd that all of us were all gathered here? I don't think it's a coincidence of us all meeting here." They all looked at the rather large boy, understanding the boy's questioning.

"Well… We were to head to Kumogakure, to visit the temple there, since the Gods told us to. But it also turned out that Sakura and Hinata were to head there as well. So Tsunade-sama joined our teams for a mission. That is when we met Sai, Sakura's other Shugorei. After we completed it, we went to the temple there, and the Gods told us to head towards this direction, to the fallen temple with the Tomb of Scion. On our way, we ran into Sakura's brother, Gaara, who was also on his way here. Then we received a mission from Tsunade-sama to retrieve a scroll from here. Then we ran into you guys." Ino said.

Tenten looked at the blonde girl. "We were completing a mission near the boarder of Konoha, and we ran into Naruto with his Shugorei in a city near by. They said that they were in a hurry to Konoha, so we tagged along, since we were heading that way too. But on our way back home, Naruto took a detour and we found this place. And this is where we are now."

"See our meeting up here isn't just a coincidence." Pointed out Chouji.

"I see Chouji's point." Kiba pointed out.

"Then what do you propose is the reason of our meeting?" Questioned Shikamaru, raising a brow at them. They all glanced at the other campfire that was at distance from them.

0000000

Sakura looked down at her baby brother. She was so happy to meet him again, after a month apart from him, but she was sad to find out that he was unconscious. Naruto's head was resting peacefully on her lap, as she unconsciously brushed gently the boy's bangs from his forehead. The blonde's Shugorei told Sakura about what has happened when she was apart from her baby brother. She learned about their encounter with Orochimaru, and was able to listen to Itachi's story. The girl frowned deeply, sitting between her Shugorei, Hinata and Sai.

"So there is another reason why people would be after Naruto. Somehow, those powerful stones are entering him." The pink haired girl said.

"There are ten stones in total, and they represent the ten elements that we know of. The reasons these stones are sought out by many are because of the powers they hold. Within the stones, it is said that ancient spirits that once roamed the earth reside in it. If one were to use a stone, they will be able to summon that ancient spirit and use its power." Said Sai, Sakura's new Shugorei, whom she met back at Kumo.

Itachi stared with his crimson eyes into the fire. "From the information that I gathered, the reason why Naruto-kun was been called to the stones is because of… the Prophecy." He nearly said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"The Prophecy?" questioned Gaara, sitting between his Shugorei.

The older Uchiha nodded. "Only a selected few, or the top and most trusted soldiers of Konoha know of the Prophecy. Those related to the Uzumaki Clan also know of it, especially our Clans, the Uchihas and Hyuugas." He looked up at them. "It is because it was our mothers that foretold the Prophecy." Sakura and Hinata slightly widened their eyes in surprise, while Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Our mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was a known Seer, and so was Hyuuga Nijiyo. Also Uzumaki Tomoe had the ability to be a Seer, but that was her kekkei genkai. The three were best friends at the time, so our families were very close."

"Why is it we don't remember this?" questioned Neji, furrowing his brows.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Because, Yondaime-sama erased our memories of them, when the Uzumakis left this world." He replied.

"But you remember." Said Hinata to Itachi.

"That is because I wasn't there when Yondaime-sama did it, and also, I was entrusted with the secrets that involved our families." The older Uchiha replied.

Gaara frowned. "Tell us of the Prophecy."

"It is said that a child of an Uzumaki would hold the powers of Rebirth and Destruction, Life and Death, Light and Darkness... That child is the Gods' Chosen One to finally set them free from the evil forces that sleep beneath the grounds, or awaken it and bring destruction upon all the worlds." Replied Sai. They all looked up at him in shock that he knew of it.

Itachi grunted. "You should know. You are part of a subdivision of Kyougu called Root."

"As if you're not a Kyougu too." Replied Sai. The Shugorei only stared at both teens, shocked that they were already a high level. Sakura just tilted her head in confusion. "Anyways, this prophecy was made before the death of Hyuuga Nijiyo, the time when the Uzumaki family left this world." Hinata and Neji stared at Sai with wide eyes. '_The time when Hannabi was born…_'

"But how do they know for certain it is Naruto?" questioned Sakura.

Itachi glanced at his master. "Because… my mother and Hyuuga Nijiyo predicted it was the child who held the most powerful Biju… that being the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sakura and Gaara frowned. "All those seals upon Naruto-kun, that your father placed on him is all mostly to contain the Kyuubi's powers, but also to hide his powers as being the Chosen One of the Gods." He replied.

"And Akatsuki, is their only intent to capture the Biju, or is it also to use Naruto for his power?" questioned Neji. Gaara and Sakura told of the Uchiha their encounter with the Akatsuki, and how they barely escaped their grasps.

Itachi closed his eyes. "They don't care about the prophecy. They're only interest is to capture all tailed beasts. They found in some legend, that if all tail-beasts were to gather together, all that power would be equaled to that of all the Gods, even more powerful for Naruto to handle, if he were to face that power."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "So, our father knew of this, that is why he placed those seals on Naruto, to not allow anyone to take the Kyuubi's spirit from him."

"You are right, but since his death, the Akatsuki was said to have found a technique that can surpass the seals and extract the spirit, even the ones that you and Sakura-san have, even though your chakra has absorbed and merged with them." The older Uchiha replied.

Hinata bit her lip. "And what if they were able to extract them?"

"The containers would die." Itachi said in a low tone. The Hyuuga widened her eyes and looked at the three Senmin. It has grown silent, as no more questions were thought of. Each person was left with his or her thoughts.

"So what are we to do now?" Lee spoke out, after sitting there quietly and listening.

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto was told by the Gods that he had to hurry back to Konoha, for something would happen if he didn't. The Gods didn't specifically tell him what though. They just warned him."

"Then we should leave tomorrow at dawn." Said Gaara. The red head stood up, and walked away from the light of the fire. Neji got up and followed his master.

Sakura sighed, and looked at her brother that was still sleeping. "I guess we have to tell them that we're leaving really early to Konoha." She glanced at the other campfire.

Lee stood up. "Don't worry, I'll go and inform them." Then he walked over to where the other two teams of soldiers were.

Sakura gently placed Naruto's head down on a jacket she used for his pillow. She then stood up and stretched out. Hinata also stood up with her. The pink haired girl turned to Sasuke, and smile. "You'll watch over him, won't you, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly. Sasuke nodded, and saw the girls with Sai walk over to the other campfire.

When they were a safe distance away, Sasuke scooted over to where the blonde was, and stared at him, while brushing a few golden bangs from his closed eyes. "Such responsibility we have of being this little one's Guardians." Sasuke heard his brother say.

"Kyougu? I didn't know you were already that level. I guess that explains why you weren't home very much, and didn't attend Academy." Sasuke whispered. He didn't turn to look at his brother.

Itachi shrugged. "But I was there that one year."

"Only for a few months though, before you left. And I bet it was only to watch over me after our parents died." The younger Uchiha replied. Sasuke bent down and softly kissed the blonde's forehead. "The Uchiha Clan's death… Kaasan's death… it was predicted, as it said in mother' letter to us. Why did Orochimaru do it?"

The older Uchiha picked up a stick and started to poke the fire. "He found out about the Prophecy, and that we were the Shugorei of Naruto-kun. When he defected from Konoha, he went away to find the power of immortality. He created a forbidden technique that allows him to transfer his mind through different bodies, while obtaining all techniques that he has acquired from previous bodies. If he were to use any of our bodies, then he would be in a way bonded to Naruto, as his Senmin. Orochimaru can't transfer into a Senmin's body that is why he uses and controls different Senmin, since he was cut off ties with Tsunade-hime. In a body of a Heisei, he still needs the support of a bond, because originally he was a Shugorei, and Shugorei needs a supply of chakra from somewhere."

"So since he wasn't able to take your body, he went after me." Sasuke scowled, not liking being reminded that he was weaker than his older twin.

Itachi nodded. "Yes. That curse seal that Naruto-kun has was designed specifically for him. The other curse seals that he marks on the next body he would take are different. Since a Senmin and Shugorei and connected, that curse seal was to also control us through that link. But luckily Tsunade-hime was able to block it. Orochimaru won't be able to be Naruto's Shugorei, because in the dynamics of this world, the Gods only permitted Senmin to only have two Guardians."

"And you can't defy the powers of the Gods." Whispered Sasuke.

"But that doesn't mean that many have tried." Itachi pointed out, and Sasuke knew he was right. The younger Uchiha frowned. "All we can do right now for Naruto-kun, is to protect him, and prevent him from taking the path of Destruction… Darkness…" Sasuke closed his eyes, and nodded. '_He has to be the Light… and I'll make sure he stays with the Light…_'

0000000

"_Sasuke-chan, come over here. I want to introduce you to someone."_

_The little four year old looked up to see his smiling mother. She was beautiful as always, with her long raven hair, and kind and gentle smile. His mother beckoned for him. The boy paused looking up to see that recognizable lady that would sometimes come by with another lady for tea. She was slightly shorter than his mother, with short red hair and bright green eyes. Sasuke remembered her as the one that would smile so brightly like her eyes. "Kaasan?"_

_Mikoto took her son's hand and led him to the living room. "Remember how we told you about Senmin and Shugorei, and that you're a Shugorei like your Tousan and Anki?" Little Sasuke nodded. "Well, today you get to meet your Senmin before your Anki." She smiled widely. The red haired woman giggled softly._

_They were at the living room, and the red haired woman walked into the room, going near a tiny figure that sat on the ground, playing quietly with a little doll. "Naru-chan!" The woman chirped. "Come meet a friend." She knelt down beside the little blonde child, and looking at Sasuke._

_Sasuke blushed, and hide behind his mother. He tugged on Mikoto's dress, and the woman knelt down to his level. "Kaasan… she's really cute." He whispered._

_Hearing this, the red haired woman laughed. "Yes he is… but he's really a boy, Sasuke-kun." Little Sasuke blushed, bowing his head. "Oh, no it's okay Sasuke-kun. Naru-chan always gets mistaken as a cute little girl." The woman looked down at the confused little blonde, tilting his head and blinks his big blue eyes. The woman pinched the boy's whiskered cheeks. "Oh why didn't Naru-chan turn out to be a girl? You're so much better suited as one." The woman said in a teasing tone._

_Mikoto laughed. She walked over in front of the red haired woman, and knelt down, tugging her son to sit next to her. "Oh Tomoe, Arashi-sama would be ashamed to hear that from you."_

_Tomoe squeezed her little son close to her. "But don't you think he should rather be a girl too, Mikoto? I think Sasuke-kun thinks so too." She winked at the raven-haired boy, causing him to blush._

_Mikoto chuckled and just shook her head. The woman looked at her son. "Why don't you take Naruto with you to play, Sasuke-chan? Tomoe-obasan and I have things to discuss."_

"_Yeah, and it's too complicated for your little ears." Tomoe replied teasingly. The red haired woman picked up her son and made him stand. She was straightening the little blue kimono he wore. The little blonde just blinked. Sasuke stood up, and took the blonde's hand. "You'll watch over him, won't you Sasuke-kun?"_

_The raven-haired boy nodded. "Yes, because I am his Guardian."_

_Mikoto smiled. "Yes you are." Then the two women watched as their sons walked out the living room, with Tomoe squealing of how cute they looked together._

_After hours of playing together and running around the mansion, the two had to part. Sasuke watched sadly as Naruto and his mother were walking away. The little blonde didn't help at all, as he was crying, and wiggling his way out of his mother's arms. Then the blonde somehow got free from his mother's grasp, and came running back to where Sasuke was. The raven-haired boy also ran up to the crying blonde, and they embraced tightly._

"_I no wanna go!"_

_Sasuke smiled and looked down at the chibi blonde. "It's okay. We'll see each other again. You have to go home with your family first, because they would want you there, and would miss you if you don't go home. Then we'll play together and have more fun tomorrow."_

_Big blue eyes looked up at his. "Yoo pwomiss?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "We'll always be together." He replied._

_The blonde smiled widely, just as brightly and beautifully as his mother. "Otay!" He chirped._

0000000

((I'm so sorry! I didn't get to update last week. I had finals, and it was a pain. So now I'm in my winter break, so I'll have loads of time in updating just for you guys. It's a holiday treat! Man, this chapter was really long (nearly 9,000 words), and there are a bit misspelled words and incorrect grammar here and there. I had to make it up to you guys for missing out. The next to chapters of the side story would be coming up tomorrow, or soon. And maybe the next chapter of my other fic will be update, finally, as well.

So, this chapter basically had two separate stories in one. And I rushed it all again! But there was that added bonus of Sasuke and Naruto's past when they were really little. Sai came into the picture, and I guess some of you saw that he would be Sakura's Shugorei. The explanation of their meeting will come up later in the side fic, so maybe you might want to look forward on that. Looks like Naruto's life is getting more complicated. What is it that the Gods are warning him about, if he doesn't go back to Konoha? What's with the prophecy? And was all those teens' meeting in that area more than just a coincidence?

Looks like I gave the honors to Itachi to use the Rasengan. But I think I'll stick to Naruto using it mostly. Sasuke would be able to use the Rasengan, but not as much as Naruto. If I wanted, Itachi could also use Chidori, seeing as Itachi and Sasuke are twins and all. I'll explain it more on the connection a Senmin has with their Shugorei, and also the connection the Uchiha brothers have. There is more background information about the Soldiers in the side fic, if you want to learn more about the mechanics of this strange world I built in this fic. Ideas are just piling up one after the other.

I guess there isn't more I could rant about. Got questions, just ask, I'll try to reply as soon as possible. Thanks everyone for your reviews for the last chapter. Hope you're able to review this long chapter as well. Can't continue without your support!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	21. Make Haste to Konoha

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXI**. Make Haste to Konoha  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

They're hiding something, and Naruto knows it. He silently watched forward, as the foliage scenery passed him. In his arms was the small pup form of Sasuke, as they rode on the big animal form of Itachi. Close by was Sakura on Hinata's dragon form, and at the other side was Gaara riding on Neji's dragon form too. Ino and Chouji rode on the big deer that was Shikamaru, as Tenten, Shino, and Kiba all fit on the suddenly grown dog, Akamaru. They were all behind. Sai was in his small animal form of a black kitten, while Gaara carried the stubborn little turtle, Lee. They were all racing through the thick forests towards Konoha. At the crack of dawn, everyone was quiet, speaking lightly, and they all hurriedly headed towards their home.

The blonde frowned, unconsciously pressing the black puppy close to his chest. '_What's wrong, Naruto?_' The boy looked down at his Shugorei. "Nothing… I'm just edgy, because of Yami-sama's warnings." He said softly. Sasuke looked up at his master, into his big blue eyes. He knew that something else was also bothering the blonde. '_Don't worry, we'll protect you from what ever it is._' Naruto smiled softly, and gave a soft squeeze to the pup.

0000000

There was a small flicker from the small flame that dimly lighted the room. A golden eye glowed in the darkness, staring at four shadows that stood before it. "_Bring him to me._" Said a voice. Then the four shadows disappeared.

A figure stepped forward, next to the shadowed figure with the golden eyes. The person stood beside the flame. "_Time is wearing thin_."

The man beside the flame turned his head. "I've checked on his condition, master, and it is not improving very well."

"_Just send him to help with the others. I'm sure that the boy is not entirely defenseless, now that he found his other Shugorei._" Growled the voice. The man bowed, and left his master's side. The shadowed man smirked, his golden eyes glinting with the flame. "_You'll soon be mine, Naruto-kun._"

0000000

The blonde shivered, and Sasuke looked up at his master in worry. '_Are you sure you're okay? Should we stop to rest?_'

"No, I'm okay. Just had a little chill. It passed though. No worries." He chirped, giving his Guardian a smile. Sasuke wasn't convinced, but kept on staring into the boy's eyes. Naruto blinked his eyes, and grinned sloppily. "I'm really okay, Sasuke. I just want to return to Konoha as soon as possible."

'_Just leave Naruto-kun alone, and be attentive of our surroundings in case something tries to attack us._' Sasuke heard his brother in his mind. The younger Uchiha sighed and turned his head still concerned over his master.

Suddenly there was an explosion to their side, throwing all the teens apart and to the ground. The blonde groaned, and felt a heavy weight over him. Naruto looked up found himself in the protective arms of Sasuke. "Sasuke…"

The dark haired boy looked down at the smaller boy. "Are you alright?" Naruto meekly nodded.

"What happened?" questioned the blonde as they sat up. Naruto looked over at his other Guardian, who returned back to his normal form. "Are you okay, Itachi?" The older Uchiha nodded.

The blonde turned his head to where the explosion was set of, and widened his eyes realizing it was very near his sister. "Neechan!" He ran to where his fallen sister and her Guardians were.

"Neechan. Are you okay?" Naruto questioned, as he knelt down his rousing sister.

Sakura sat up and groaned a bit. "Yes." She turned to her Shugorei. "Are you guys okay?" The two were nodding, back also in their human forms. "Where did that come from?"

Gaara came running up to his siblings, with his guardians in tow. The rest of the teens in the large group gathered around, looking around. The red head Uzumaki frowned deeply. "This isn't good." He said lowly, narrowing his eyes. Out of nowhere, something shot at them, pushing the red head on to a tree. The group gasped and turned their heads, only for something to be shot at them again, three times. This time it was Ino, Hinata, and Kiba. It all happened too quickly.

The others looked at the four that were now stuck on to the trees, covered in a strange white substance. Ino was complain in disgust. "What the heck is this?" Shikamaru was by his Senmin's side, with Chouji at the other. The boy frowned, and picked at the stuff covering his mistress.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" question Chouji. He was tugging a the sticky stuff, freeing his Senmin.

The older boy furrowed his brows. "Spider's web?"

"Earth Element: Clay Barrier!"

The group looked around them as a wall of the earth rose, surrounding the Uzumaki Twins, Ino and their Shugorei, and enclosed as a dome. Naruto widened his eyes and cried out to them. "Neechan! Niisan!" Then more webs were shot, sticking everyone but the blonde to the trees. Naruto looked around, his heart beating fast. '_This can't be happening!_' He ran to Sasuke, hurriedly pulling away the web to free his Guardian. "Sa-Sasuke…"

When the younger Uchiha was freed, he quickly grabbed the blonde and leapt away from his spot, only for it to explode. Sasuke looked up at the trees, and glared hard. "Why don't you cowards show yourselves?" He shouted, his arms tightly keeping the blonde close to him. He could feel him shaking. '_Naruto… you need to calm down. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you._'

"Sasuke…"

Four figures appeared, standing close together, near the earth made dome. There was a dark pink haired girl, a pale guy with someone being carried behind him, and a guy with six arms. The bulky person was keeping up the dome, while the other three looked at the blonde and the younger Uchiha. They were standing close to Itachi, Kiba, Tenten and Shino, who were still stuck to the tree. Kiba and Akamaru were growling, struggling to get free, the others were calm. They were worried about the others stuck in the earth technique.

Sasuke frowned deeply. "Who are you? What do you want?" He hissed, pushing the blonde behind him, to free the others.

The man with two heads gave an eerie smile. "How rude of us to not introduce ourselves. I am Sakon. These are my partners, Jiroubou, Tayuya, and Kidoumaru. We are the special Oto Four." Naruto widened his eyes, and then suddenly winced in pain. His hand shot to his left arm, clutching it. '_Orochimaru…_' Sasuke growled in his mind.

"All we want is to bring Naruto-kun with us to our master, of course." Said Tayuya, eyeing said blonde. "We don't want any trouble, so please come with us, Naruto-kun, and no body will get hurt." The only female out stretched her arm towards the boy. Naruto looked at them warily. '_If they would not hurt anyone…_' He took a step forward.

"Baka! Don't you dare give yourself up to them that easily." Sasuke shouted at the blonde, making him freeze in place. Naruto stared at his Guardian with wide eyes. '_But…_'

Itachi was now standing in front of his Senmin, and arm out to the side to prevent the boy to go any further. "Let us handle them, Naruto-kun. Just give us your strength, and we will not let them harm the others." He said in a soft voice, that only Naruto and Sasuke heard. The blonde bit his lip, and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Hey! Hey!" Kiba jumped up beside the younger Uchiha, glaring at the enemies. "You're not the only ones that can fight."

Tenten was next to Itachi, with Shino beside her. "Yeah. We'll help protect Naruto." The bun haired girl said, raising her knives as she took a stance.

The blonde frowned. '_But…_'

"Naruto was told by the Gods to get to Konoha, because he'll be safe there." Naruto looked up at the voice of Shino, who finally spoke. "Let us take care of them, and free the others, while you get there." Kiba and Tenten turned their heads and nodded.

"That's right. If you get to Konoha, you'll be safer there, that is why the Gods told you to hurry there… There is only four of them, and there are many soldiers in Konoha that can help protect you as well." Said Kiba, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other, and turned away from the four Oto Soldiers. They ran past the three Heisei, and Sasuke took picked up Naruto as Itachi changed to his wolf form. "But-!" The Younger Uchiha hopped on to the black wolf's back with Naruto.

"You're brother and sister will be fine. They have strong Shugorei, and Heisei are stronger than you think. They can distract them as we get to Konoha." Said Sasuke as Itachi dashed through the forest in top speed. The Senmin-Shugorei team disappeared through the thick foliage.

The four Oto Soldiers frowned, as their target was gone. Kidoumaru took a step and looked at Tayuya and Sakon. "Go after them. We'll handle these kids." The two nodded and ran off at the direction Naruto and his Shugorei headed.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten hurled her knives at the two soldiers, but other knives intercepted them. Then Kidoumaru spat out his web that surrounded the area, preventing them from going after them. Tenten growled.

"Your opponent is I." Kidoumaru said. "I can easily take down you three week Heisei." Kiba and Tenten growled at being called weak.

Shino placed out his arms to the side, blocking his partners. "Don't do anything rash. Our opponent is different than all the others." Kiba and Tenten looked up at the eldest boy. "Our main priority is getting the others out."

Tenten nodded. "Then, you two distract that weird guy, while I'll try to get that big guy to give up on that technique. I'd be careful of him, because there is that creepy head behind him." The two boys nodded, and ran towards the six-armed man. The female Heisei ran the opposite way of the two boys, going around to get Jiroubou to let go of the earth technique.

Shino stopped at a distance and raised his arms forward, releasing his bugs at the Oto Soldier. Kidoumaru smirked and spat out some of his web in his hands, then started to form something. The Oto soldier threw it at the bugs, catching them all.

"Ha!" The man turned around and saw twin spinning swirls of wind aimed towards him. Kidoumaru jumped back to dodged and started to form something with his web, tossing it at the attack. It seemingly missed the canine like boy, but both he and Akamaru were stuck on the ground.

Kidoumaru laughed at the two boys. "You can't defeat me. Those webs I used before were nothing, but this time, I'll get serious." He spat out web towards Shino, with Kiba calling him to watch out.

"Fire Element: Ember Waves!" A burst of fire came directly towards the flying web. The two Heisei were shocked as the web passed through the technique and spread out to get Shino caught in it.

The Oto Soldier chuckled, walking up to the bug-user. "Just like pesky insects, they are always caught in the web." The sunglasses wearing boy frowned.

"Kidoumaru, there is still the other annoying insect!" called out Jiroubou. Seeing the bun haired girl running towards him. She jumped up, with a knife in her hand.

The six-armed man smirked, and spat a web at the girl. "Tenten, watch out!"

Suddenly there was an explosion from the dome, and a giant rolling ball came out in a fast speed. Tenten was able to dodge and land on the ground. She watched as three teams of Senmin-Shugorei came out. The earth dome crumbled with a not too please Jiroubou.

Sakura came running out, and looked around. "Where's Naruto?"

Tenten looked at the pink haired girl. "We told him and his Shugorei to run towards Konoha. It turns out that these people come from Otokagure and are after Naruto-kun." Both Uzumaki twins widened their eyes.

Kiba turned to them. "You better hurry and catch up to him, because there is still those other two that went after him."

Kidoumaru smirked. "You can't. You're all trapped in here with my web barrier." The man threw his head up, and sprayed out his web into the air, and it came down like a fountain. They looked around, as the web rained down on them. Suddenly they were not able to move, stuck on their spots.

Gaara frowned deeply, and glared hard. "Byakugan."

"As if that will work." The spider-like man said. He turned to his ally. "There, I made things easy for you. You'll be able to kill them. I'll catch up with the others and take that Blondie to out master." Jiroubou just waved a hand, and Kidoumaru disappeared.

The big man looked at the teens, smirking. "Look at all the wonderful people I'm going to enjoy in feasting on." He licked his lips, taking slow steps towards them. Sakura and Ino freaked out, struggling to get free from the stick web that glued them to the ground.

"Wind Element: Tornado Storm."

A giant tornado came circling on one spot sucking everything towards it. The teens closed their eyes, not letting the debris and dust to get in them. "What's going on?" cried out Ino. When the attack stopped, the group opened their eyes to see that they were still at the same spot. They looked around to see that Jiroubou was gone.

There was a burst of energy, and they turned to see that Neji was free from the web. He went over to his master, and used his glowing hand to cut the red head free. Soon after everyone was out of the sticky web. Shikamaru eyed the red head Uzumaki. "I see… in order to break free from this web, you used chakra, and only a Hyuuga can see the weak point, like that earth dome that we were in."

"Where did that big guy go anyways?" questioned Tenten.

Gaara turned away. "It doesn't matter." Then he ran off with his Shugorei closely following behind.

Sakura went to after her twin brother. "We need to get to Naruto before those Oto Soldiers do, and make sure he gets within the gates of Konoha." She said, before disappearing through the tress with her Shugorei. The last two teams glanced at each other, and ran off after them.

"I don't think so!" The ground shook below them, and the six teens lost balance, falling to the ground. They looked behind to see Jiroubou, standing up. He narrowed his eyes at them. "We're taking that Blondie, and you won't stop us."

Ino took in a deep breath, and stood up. Her Shugorei eyed her with question. The blonde girl turned around to face him, frowning. "Looks like it's our time to shine boys." The girl smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"What the heck are you thinking, Ino?" Kiba furrowed his brows.

The girl looked over her shoulder and gave a small smile. "Go catch up to the others, we'll take care of this guy." Her Shugorei looked at her as if she was crazy. '_When did Ino grow a spine to be brave and considerate?_'

"You sure. We'll take him on for you guys." Tenten said, knowing the stories about the weakest and laziest Senmin-Shugorei team. But then again, they did get promoted to Hamusha.

The girl didn't turn her head to look back at the Heisei girl. She waved a hand. "We'll be fine." The Heisei trio looked at one another, and hesitantly ran after the others. Shikamaru and Chouji got up from the ground, staring at the back of their mistress.

"I don't know what you're planning, Ino, but this is troublesome." The eldest boy muttered.

The blonde softened her eyes, as a gentle breeze blew past them. "The Gods… I know I didn't tell you earlier… but last night, when we slept within the confines of that old temple… they came to me, and told me… if we were not to fight and help out our friends… something terrible will happen… They told me that Naruto was special… and if he was captured by the darkness… this world… will be destroyed. We have to do everything we can to prevent that from happening, and to do so… we have to fight to prevent them from taking that Chibi." The girl gently smiled as she pictured the cute little boy. '_For the Gods to come to her… it must be very important if we do this… and for a boy that just appeared out of no where…_' The two Shugorei looked at the annoyed man.

They walked in front of their Senmin, watching their opponent closely. "Shikamaru. Chouji. Let's fight our best. This is our chance to prove what we Senmin-Shugorei team can do." Ino said, with her light blue eyes glittering with determination. The two nodded, and went in a stance, waiting on their mistress's command.

"Troublesome."

0000000

Kidoumaru looked back and frowned. '_They caught up? I knew that fatass was weak. And to think I gave him a handicap._' The spider-like man stopped and turned around, a ball of web in his hands. When he saw the Konoha Soldiers, he threw the web at them.

Neji jumped in front of his master, with his hand glowing with blue chakra. He cut threw the webs, catching the Oto Soldier off guard. Gaara and Lee stood beside the Hyuuga. "This man is persistent in not letting us reach my brother." The red head growled.

"Then we must fight him in order to protect Naruto-kun." Lee said.

Neji narrowed his eyes, with the Byakugan activated. "I have to fight him alone. You're not able to cut through the webs this man creates." Lee bit his lip, knowing that his partner was correct.

"Gaara!" The green-wearing Shugorei turned his head to see Sakura and her Shugorei coming towards them at a distance. The three landed at a nearby branch, seeing the same spider-like man from before.

"Sakura, you need to go on a head. You need to help Naruto and protect him." Said Gaara, not taking his narrowed teal eyes away from the Oto Soldier. "We will eliminate this minor distraction, and catch up later."

Lee turned to the pink haired girl. "The Hyuugas are the only one that seems to be the only ones that can cut through this guys web-like attacks. Let us handle things from here. Naruto-kun needs you." He looked her with his big reassure grin.

The female Uzumaki glanced at the back of her twin. "You better be okay. We have to protect our baby brother together. He will definitely need his big brother there to help him."

"Please come out of this safe…" Hinata said in her small voice, worry clearly etched into it. She looked at her twin, but saw in her brother's eyes that things will be okay. Hinata took in a deep breath and turned to her mistress. "Let's hurry."

"Hey! Wait for us!" They all turned their heads to see Kiba, Tenten and Shino.

Sakura smiled widely, but then looked around for Ino and her Shugorei. "Where did Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji go?"

Tenten frowned slightly. "They stayed behind to prevent that big guy from coming after us…"

Sai took Sakura's arm. "Come we must not waist time, if we're to reach Naruto."

"He's right. Go now!" Gaara said in his deep voice. They took one last look at the red head with his Shugorei, and disappeared to the direction of Konoha, where hopefully the blonde Uzumaki was heading.

"No one is going anywhere!" Kidoumaru spat a massive web at the boys that tangled all around them. Some of the web shot out towards the running teens.

"Neji." The Hyuuga cut through the web with his hands, and it failed to reach the others. Gaara looked up with piercing cold eyes. The Oto Soldier slightly winced at the intensity of the glare. "I will not let any of you place a hand on my brother." He growled. "Neji!" The white-eyed Shugorei jumped form the branch towards the spider-like man.

Kidoumaru smirked, impressed. "Won't this be fun?"

0000000

A hand shot to his heart area. The blonde looked up to the sky, frowning deeply. "I hate this."

Sasuke looked down at the boy in his arms. "Naruto?"

"This bad feeling… I hate it… and I feel so useless." The blonde murmured. '_You're not, or else Sasuke and I won't be able to fight, not without your strength._' Said Itachi in his mind. "But everything that is happening… it's all my fault, and all I can do is watch as everyone around me fall. I don't want this anymore… what ever it is that I am… I don't want to be it anymore. I just want to live a semi-normal life, like everyone does in this world."

"If you were just ordinary… then you wouldn't be who you are now. The friends you have made… they like you because you are you. You're unique. They feel that they have to protect you, because you've built a place within our hearts, Naruto. You're different, and I bet no one wants that to change." Sasuke said softly, pulling the blonde close to his chest.

Itachi's crimson eyes narrowed, looking from the corner of his eyes. He abruptly stopped in his dash, and bucked up, throwing the two off his back. With a puff of smoke, the older Uchiha was back in his original form, with his katana in hand. He turned around, and blocked all knives that came raining towards them. He frowned, and saw two Oto Soldiers standing at the distance.

Sasuke and Naruto both sat up, and looked up at Itachi's back. "Naruto-kun… you can't get away from us that easily." Said Sakon. "It's useless… and as we speak, those pathetic friends of yours are all dead." The blonde widened his blue eyes, shaking with dread. '_No…_'

"There is a reason why were are called Oto's finest, for we are the chosen Guards for our dear master." Said Takuya. "No one is able to defeat us… ever." She smirked.

Sasuke got up, glaring. "Don't listen to them Naruto. You need to believe in all of them. They will be fine." He knew the blonde's confidence was wearing thin. He knew that the biggest fear Naruto ever has is that those precious to him would die because of him, and he would not be able to something about it. Where has his blonde's confidence and determination gone?

"Ice Element: Blizzard Storm!" The two Oto Soldiers turned their heads, and dodged the ice attack.

"Vicious Ink Beasts!" Black forms came roaring and clawing their way towards the two Oto Soldiers. They dodged as they started to attack them. Sakon released powerful punches, making the black forms splatter into ink around the trees.

Naruto and the Uchiha Twins turned their heads to see Naruto's sister, with the others running towards them. Sai and Hinata appeared beside Itachi. "Naruto!" The pink haired rushed up to her little brother, and embraced him tightly. "You're okay!"

"Where's Niisan?" The blonde questioned, seeing that the group was missing people.

Sakura frowned. "Do not worry about him. We need to get to Konoha fast." She stood up and helped her brother up. "Hinata. Sai." The two nodded, and there was a big explosion of smoke. When the area cleared, there was a large mass of copies of the two Shugorei. There were found all around the area, but there was no sign of the blonde.

"Damn." Cursed Sakon.

0000000

Itachi looked up at the sky, frowning as it darkened. That distraction that Sakura created allowed them to set a good distance from the last two Oto Soldiers. But Itachi knew that they wouldn't be able to come out of this chase that easily. He knows that they are strong, but he was determined to protect his master, after years of being apart from him. It was his promise to his mother.

"_Ne, Itachi-kun?"_

"_Kaasan?"_

"_You'll watch over Sasuke-chan, won't you?"_

"_Of course. That foolish otouto can't look out for him self. He needs me there with him to save his back."_

"_Itachi-kun…"_

"_Also… please watch over your Senmin. Promise me that nothing will ever happen to Naruto-kun. It's important that you do this. I fear many terrible things will befall on him… only you and Sasuke-chan are able to protect him, because you were chosen to be his Guardian. That's all I ask…"_

"_But… he's gone…"_

"_Just promise me."_

"_Of course I will."_

"_Thank you, my son."_

The group was having a short rest. Sakura hoped it would allow the ones behind to catch up to them. Kiba, Tenten and Shino appeared, after having gone through the forest in the darkening surroundings. "The traps are set. Hopefully it will hinder their pursuit, and allow us time to regroup and rest." Said the female Heisei. She turned to stare at the direction that their enemies were left behind.

Itachi bowed his head, and glanced at his silent master who sat beside his otouto. '_The reason they want to take Naruto must be because it's that time Orochimaru would transfer to a new body._' He frowned. '_If Naruto is taken, then so will Sasuke, so that he can use his body and have Naruto in his control. Because Sasuke and Naruto are connected as Senmin and Shugorei… Orochimaru will finally have his powerful Senmin, and he'll also be able to revive that dark power for his own use._'

"We must go now." Itachi spoke. "Based on calculations, we're about a day away from Konoha. If we are to head there nonstop, we'll be able to reach Konoha before sunset tomorrow." The ones that were sitting down all stood up and prepared to leave as quickly as possible. As they gathered their things, they sped through the forest once again.

The sun rose from the horizon after hours of running, but their determination to reach their destination quickly made the young soldiers of their lack of sleep. Each Shugorei took turns carrying their Senmin and other partner, so that the other can rest, and continue with their run to Konoha. The Heisei were able to summon quick animals to help them on their haste.

"Metal Element: Bullet Rain!"

The group jumped apart from one another when the attack came down at them from above. They turned around, shocked that the two were able to catch up to them. Itachi frowned seeing the dark markings on the two Oto Soldier's body. '_They activated the curse seal that Orochimaru gave them. This will be more difficult than I thought._'

"It looks like that we have no other choice, but the fight them." Said Shino. His partners turned their heads to the silent bug-user.

Tenten bit her lip, but nodded. "He's right. While the rest of you head to Konoha, we'll take care of them, and make sure that they won't follow you any more."

Kiba grinned. "Plus, we made a pact that we would help with getting the Chibi home." There was a small bark from the boy's companion. Naruto bit his lip, slightly bowing his head.

"Sakura, take your brother and hurry back home. We'll be all right." Tenten said softly. The pink haired girl nodded to the older girl, and took her brother's hand. Then the two Senmin and Shugorei disappeared, with Naruto looking back with his big blue eyes. '_Be safe…_'

Shino didn't waist time, releasing his bugs at the two remaining Oto Soldiers. Tenten took out some knives, and smirked. Kiba went in a stance, ready to take on their opponent. "It's not like we can't handle this, right?" The younger boy smirked. Tenten had a matching smirk. Shino's sunglasses glinted as he raised his head.

"Metal Element: Metallic Bombs!"

"Double Piercing Fang!"

"Bug Eater Destruction."

0000000

A strong gust of wind blew past them, followed by a loud sound of an explosion. Naruto looked back, his eyes glistening as he frowned. Sakura glanced at her brother, knowing how the blonde feels. She felt the same dreading feeling that he has. '_Gaara-nii… I hope you and the others are okay. You have to be, for the sake of Naruto. It's killing him, knowing that he has to run, while many stay behind, to fight for him._'

'_Sakura… I think it's inevitable that we are to partake in battle as well._' The pink haired girl looked down at the black head of her Shugorei, Sai, in his large panther form. '_Everyone was left behind to stop those Soldiers. I sense that they are very strong, that is why the others are having a hard time in defeating them, even if they are in three men teams, against one. And you know this as well._' Sakura nodded, frowning. '_But there is one more left. Naruto would surely make it to Konoha in time._' Sai nodded.

"Someone is here." Said Hinata.

"Sai." Sakura said softly, and the big black panther stopped in his tracks. Naruto and his Shugorei turned to see them stop, and they too stopped.

"Neechan?" questioned Naruto.

The pink haired girl and the Hyuuga hoped off the black panther, with their backs facing them. Sai transformed back into his human form. "Sasuke, Itachi… Promise that nothing will happen to my brother." She said in a tone that was less high pitched than before. The Uchiha twins stared at her back, but they agreed silently. "I'm sorry Otouto-chan, but we must fight. I know you don't like it, because you feel as though you're helpless… but you're not. We will be able to win this all, if you believe… have faith in us. Also… we'll all be together, if you make it back to Konoha safe and sound."

Sakura looked over her shoulder, and gave her brother a gentle smile. "Okay?"

That feeling was growing in his chest again. He felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes. "Neechan…"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Go now!" She shouted. Naruto nodded promising that he would make it to Konoha to meet with his brother and sister again. He turned his head away and told Itachi to continue their run to Konoha. Sakura closed her eyes, as Takuya appeared.

The dark pink haired girl grunted. "Like you can stop me, little girl." She taunted.

Sakura opened her eyes, glaring at the female Oto Soldier. "I can, and I will." She said in a low tone. "Hinata, Sai… we'll do everything in our power to stop them from pursuing my little brother. Are we ready?" The two nodded, taking on stances to fight against the enemy. '_Otouto-chan… this is for you._'

"Hinata! Sai!"

0000000

They finally came out of the forest, and came upon open grassland. From the distance, they could see the tip of the Hokage Tower over the high mountains that surrounded the city. "We're almost there." Whispered Naruto.

There was an explosion, and the three were thrown apart. The blonde groaned and weakly sat up. He saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting up, hearing them curse for their inability to sense that spontaneous attack. The boy stared at the crater created by the explosion. He widened his eyes, and turned his head to see a figure standing a few feet away from them. '_No… there is another one?_'

Itachi frowned. '_This is unexpected… there is another Oto Soldier… but the other ones said that they were the Oto Four… there is a fifth one?_' The older Uchiha turned to his brother. "Sasuke… I'm leaving Naruto-kun in your hands. Konoha isn't that far away… you'll be able to get him there if you move fast." He stood up, and dusted himself.

Sasuke stood up, frowning. "What about you? You can't fight him alone… not without Naruto there."

The older twin poked the younger one on the head. "Foolish otouto… you forgot why I was promoted as Kyougu by the age of five." Sasuke went to protest. Itachi glared at his brother. "What are you still doing here?"

The younger Uchiha took the hand of protesting blonde. "We can't go! Itachi need me here to fight. We can't just leave him here!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said deeply, tugging at the wrist of the blonde. When Naruto wouldn't budge, Sasuke picked the boy up, and ran with his own two legs to Konoha. Naruto cried out his protests loudly, before fainting away as they were gone from a distance.

Itachi turned his attention at the white haired soldier that rushed to catch up to his master and brother. The Uchiha appeared in front of the Oto Soldier, with his katana in hand. "I will not allow you to go any further." He said threateningly, his crimson eyes glaring.

"I must not let you prevent me from bringing the boy to Orochimaru-sama." The Oto Soldier said without and sign of emotion.

'_He's a Heisei too… and it looks like he is not connected with a temporary Senmin either… Looks like this will be very interesting._' Itachi narrowed his eyes. "What is Orochimaru's purpose with Naruto?" He hissed.

The white haired soldier, who looked a little older than the Uchiha, just stared blankly at him. "The others failed in bringing him to Orochimaru-sama in time, for he has already transferred to another body. He grew impatient. He will use that boy's Shugorei's body and take the Senmin as his own. He cannot wait any longer, and it's my duty to accomplish my master's dreams and goals."

Itachi frowned. "I won't let you take Naruto-kun to that damn snake." He went in a stance, ready to fight this other Shugorei without a partner. "I'll destroy those who would harm my master, and will not stop until he is safe from pests like you."

The white haired young man brought out his sword, and took in a fighting stance. "We'll see if you are able to stop me. But first, I would like to know the name of my opponent."

"Uchiha Itachi, Shugorei to Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha."

"Kaguya Kimimaru. I see that you are one of the last of your clan." He raised a brow.

Itachi smirked. "As if you're not the last of yours."

Kimimaru closed his eyes. "Let's end this quickly."

"You've read my mind." The Uchiha replied before going at the white haired teen with his katana. He swiftly took the first move, and then metal clashed.

0000000

They within the mountain ranges, still making their way towards their destination: Konohakagure. Naruto as stopped in trying to fight Sasuke, being silent as he let the older boy carrying him. All the blonde did was let his mind drift, as he burrowed his head into his Shugorei's chest. Then something clenched within his chest. The blonde pressed his hand over the slight pain.

"We're almost there… then we'll ask your Obasan to send out soldiers to help all our friends. Everything will be fine, Naruto. You promised Sakura that you'd keep your faith in them. Don't let that go." Sasuke said gently, in his deep and soothing tone. He felt Naruto nodded against his chest, burrowing his head.

Sasuke looked up with widened eyes as knives were thrown at their direction. The boy dodged it, but something caught his foot, causing him to trip with the blonde in his arms. The Uchiha hisses as he sat up. He shot up, standing close to his Senmin, looking around them. '_More of them?_'

There was a sound from above, and he turned his head to see two tall figures in black cloaks with red cloud patterns. They stood at the ledge of the cliff side. Sasuke growled. '_Akatsuki members… this is not good… they are after Naruto also._'

Naruto stood up, and frowned upon seeing the cloaked figures with high collars. "Sasuke."

"There is only us now… It seems that we have no choice but to fight…" The Uchiha whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you to Konoha without having to engage in any battles… But if we were to run from them… I don't think we'll be able to shake them off that easily."

'We'll have to weaken them in order to make our escape… but fighting against them will be difficult. One is already a problem, but two is worse.' The blonde thought, eyeing the two.

"Jinchuriki of Kyuubi… you are to come with us." Said one of the Akatsuki members.

Sasuke glared at them. "He'll never go with any of you willingly. Not when I'm around." He hissed at them.

The other grunted, and jumped down in front of the two boys. "I'll warn you. I'm not like that weak fool, Uchiha Itachi." Both Naruto and Sasuke growled. "Uzumaki Naruto is coming with us, where he likes it or not."

"Sharingan!" The Uchiha opened his now crimson eyes. Naruto blared with chakra and raised her left hand. "Dark Element: Drowning Abyss!"

A black hole appeared below the Akatsuki, and the man was suddenly being sucked into it. The blonde turned his head to the other that stood at the ledge, watching them. "Earth Element: Landslide!" Sasuke slammed his hands on to the cliff edgy, and the place shook. Then parts of the cliff from above broke off and cam crashing down at the Akatsuki. The two took this opportunity to get as far away from the two strong Soldiers.

"I think Akatsuki following us, is worst than those Oto Soldiers chasing after us." Said Naruto.

"I won't let them take you. I promise." Sasuke pulled the blonde to his chest, and jumped up high, out of the trench. When they were high up the cliffs, with the sun shining upon them, Naruto widened his eyes seeing the two Akatsuki members appearing, running after them from a distance. They were fast, and nearly catching up to the two.

Suddenly, spikes of the earth came popping up to hinder Sasuke and Naruto from escaping. Sasuke dodged them, barely being hit by the attack. 'We need to push them back more.' Thought the older Uchiha, seeing the two from the corners of his eyes. They were getting closer. Naruto closed his eyes, and let out a blast of his powerful winds at the two. The blonde saw that it somewhat worked, but it did distance them from the Akatsuki.

Naruto looked over and saw a dozen of knives coming at them. "Sasuke behind!" The Uchiha leapt into the air, watching as the weapons passed under them.

"Fire Element: Fire Blast!"

Sasuke turned around and saw a giant ball of flame was aimed at them. He covered his Senmin with his own body, taking the hit of the flame attack. Sasuke cried out in pain, but didn't let go of the blonde. The impact threw them, and sending them off a cliff, into the dark and endless trenches.

Naruto saw with widened eyes as they fell. They were going further and further away from the light of the sun. '_No! I can't let it end this way! All my friends and my only family sacrificed themselves to protect me._' The boy tightly wrapped his arms around Sasuke. '_I promised…_' He clenched his eyes closed, pressing his Shugorei close to him. '_I…_'

He saw all the friendly and familiar faces flash before him. They were smiling at him. Tears formed in his eyes, but the boy stubbornly held them in. He desperately pressed himself closer to Sasuke. '_…I…_' He saw Sasuke's smiling face, and he then remembered the passionate kisses they shared. "I won't die!" He shouted.

There was a small spark of light from the dark trench. Then a big surge of light exploded out from it, throwing the two Akatsuki members back. When it died, the sky was suddenly covered with dark clouds. Suddenly there was a single glowing feather, slowly fluttering down to the ground. Soon more of these feathers came down like snow upon the lands.

The shorter cloaked man turned to the taller one. "This isn't good… He's gone…"

0000000

((Woot! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry if it's late. I don't think this chapter was all that great. Also, I didn't get to check for grammar and spelling. So it's a little terrible right now. I think I seriously need a beta reader... I rushed it, as you can tell. Skipped out on the cool battles that happens, but would most likely show up in the side fics.

So there's my little twist on the Manga/Anime arc of the whole rescue Sasuke thing. Yeah, Naruto does seem all weak and all in this chapter, but you need to understand all the trauma and things that he goes through. Man, Naruto has a really messed up life. Poor Naru-chan!

What happened at the end? What does that Akatsuki guy mean by 'He's gone'? Did Naruto and Sasuke fall to their doom? But what was wit that light and snowing feathers? What about the others? Are they okay? So much questions, but it builds up the plot! Oh now, I've created a monster, and it's thickening!

**Question, and I kind of need an answer to be able to continue.** What do you think of M-preg? My best friend got me into reading those. Should I have it in the fic or not? Should there be implications of it, hints? The whole process and experience of going through it won't really occur. Give me your answer. I have two plots on where it would go, with or with out the M-preg stuff. **It's your choice**.

Thanks so much for your support and reviews. Have questions or suggestions? Please do give them. I'm happy to reply to any interesting reviews. The next chapter will be really different. Why? I won't tell you, not until you give a review. Until next time, and Happy Holidays!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	22. A Christmas Special

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**The Christmas Special  
****By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

((_I corrected a little something here, because I offended some readers with something I put. I'm really sorry about that, and I hope that you can forgive my terrible mistake. I feel so guilty and ashamed now…_))

0000000

21 years ago

"Arashi-kun!"

The blonde turned his head, but was too late to react when a ball of red hair glomped him. The young man nearly fell by the impact, but after years of getting used to this type of action, he stood his ground. "Tomoe-san." The young woman looked up cheekily at him.

"Good morning!" She chirped, with her teal eyes glittering. The man smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkling with delight to see the young woman.

"Good morning."

The red haired woman pulled back, and clapped her hands together. "Ne, Arashi-kun, I have a wonderful idea, and I wanted to know if you'd help me?"

The blonde man tilted his head to the side with curiosity. His Shugorei was always full of surprises, but then again, he was also. "What can I help you with, Tomoe-san?"

Tomoe grinned. "Let's have a Christmas party!"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "A what party?"

"Oh that's right! Well, Christmas is a holiday that we usually celebrate back at my world. I could have sworn I told you that years back." She said, furrowing her brows.

"Actually, you haven't." The man replied. Mentally he sweats drop and looked nervous. '_Or, I might have not paid attention…_' "And I don't think we ever came across that day when we visited your world." The blonde said. You see… Tomoe is special. Her whole Clan lives in a different world. They were born in this world, but moved to the other world. When they turned six, they get moved back to this world to train to become Shugorei. Then once they turn eighteen, they have to decide whether they want to live in this world or the other. Their Clan has a special item that connects their Clan to this world with the other world, a gate. They were not like the Uzumakis whom have the power to easily open gates. Tomoe, being Arashi's Shugorei since they were born, was able to jump from one world to the other, with the help of her Senmin.

"Well, I should have remembered to introduce you to that holiday during the winter… oh yeah, I remember we couldn't for we would stay here and celebrate the death anniversary of…" The red head bowed her head, suddenly feeling solemn. That's right. It this world, winter celebrates all those who died in past wars, on duty, or any loved ones. Instead of a happy celebration like back in her world, it's a sad and remembrance one. "…Sorry…"

Arashi gave a reassuring smile. "Don't be. I've gotten over it for years already." He decided to change the subject. It was just like him. "So about the Christmas party thing…" The red head immediate sparked back up with a big smile. Gods, oh how he loves that smile.

0000000

"Well, let's see… There's going to be Nijiyo and her husband, Hiashi. Of course Mikoto and her fiancé, Fugaku. We can't forget Tsunade-neechan, and probably her Shugorei too."

Arashi felt dread. "Do we have to invite Orochimaru? That man hates me." He groaned.

"He's not bad. Plus maybe this party will bring in the good feeling into him!" Tomoe chirped.

"I doubt it." He muttered. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Anyways… There will also be our students! Can't forget about them either. Oh and also Sandaime-sama! He would love to join in our festivities." She smiled listing down the people she was inviting. "Now it's time to buy them all presents!" She exclaimed, as she stopped at the sidewalk with her blonde Senmin.

The two were on Earth getting all the things that Tomoe needed for her party. It was snowing, just like back home. Arashi marveled at the bright decorations and lights that littered the streets. There was singing, and laughing everywhere. It was so much different than back home. He liked the warm and happy feeling he got out of this winter season, rather than the cold and sad emotions that are present back at home.

After four hours of being dragged everywhere and walking around with heavy bags, they finally got their rest, much to the blonde's relief. They were sitting in a cozy café restaurant, eating their lunch. The man happily listened to the red haired woman rant on about the meaning of Christmas and the traditions, and how much fun they were going to have when she brings Christmas back home to her friends. "Tomorrow, we'll have to decorate the mansion, and give out the invitations by word." She squealed with excitement. The man just smiled, loving to see the gentle emotions that pass through her beautiful face. He really loves spending time with this exuberant young woman.

0000000

"And remember to each bring a present that is going to be exchanged to either male or female." Tomoe said to her best friends, as they gathered in a warm café to get away from the freezing cold outside.

Mikoto smiled. "What is Tomoe planning?" She teased. The young woman had long raven hair, and her eyes were dark.

"A Christmas party!" She chirped.

Nijiyo raised her brows in interest. She had long raven hair that was almost bluish in color, with lavender eyes. "Oh, you mean that day that your world celebrates during winter. I wouldn't mind celebrating than remembering… I guess it's better to be happy than reminiscing about the past, no?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, you're right. It will be a great change."

The lavender-eyed woman smiled. "Oh, I'm excited! When will this be again?"

Tomoe grinned widely. "The 24th, Christmas Eve!"

0000000

Everything was in order. The woman looked around the mansion and saw how perfectly decorated it was. There was a Christmas tree in the parlor. She made sure the fireplace was lighted. The food was ready, and everything was set. She wanted to make sure that this Christmas party was going to be perfect, as she was going to celebrate it with her precious people.

Tomoe looked at her self at the mirror that hung at the foyer. Her hair red haired was up nicely, accented with a few little gems. She told her friends that this was a semi-formal event, where she knew that they would wear nice robes. But she was different. She wanted to wear her traditional kimono, like back home. She also bought one for Arashi and Tsunade, for they were the hosts of the mansion. She smiled brightly, looking at the pale green kimono, made of silk, with a deep red obi around her waist.

"Am I wearing this right?" The red head turned around to see Tsunade coming down the stairs. Tomoe nearly choked on how revealing the older woman looked as she wore the kimono. Then again, everything she ever wears is revealing, emphasizing her bodily curves.

Tomoe neared the woman, and tried to cover her up a bit, but it didn't go very well. So she worked on the woman's obi. She backed away and looked at her. "You look nice." She commented. Tsunade wore a dark blue kimono with a white obi.

Tsunade smirked. "You're not bad yourself." The red haried woman felt her eye slightly twitch. "But you do look nice when you wear that kimono." Tomoe nodded. The blonde woman crossed her arms. "And when is everyone supposed to come?"

There was a knock, and the red haired woman squealed in excitement. Tsunade shook her head at the younger woman's antics. Tomoe ran to the door, and opened it. She grinned when it was her best friends and their Shugorei. The two women were ignoring the glares the men gave each other, knowing fully well that their clan didn't really like each other very much. "Merry Christmas!" greeted Tomoe, as she hugged her best friends.

"Um… Merry Christmas too?" Returned Nijiyo.

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you, Tomoe." Said Mikoto, smiling. She lifted up her arms to show a wrapped gift. "And here's the presents you said to bring."

Tomoe moved aside. "Oh, come inside. You should get out of the cold." She ushered the two couples in, and offered to take their coats. "Come to the parlor. You can put the gifts under the tree!" She ushered them to the living room, where the fireplace was at and the Christmas tree. The red haried woman went to put the coats into the closet, and heard another knock on the door. The woman squealed with glee as more guests were coming.

The four looked around, amazed at the decorated home. It was so different, but it was beautiful in its own way. They stared at the tall tree that nearly touched the very high ceiling. Mikoto looked at Nijiyo, wondering by what their friend meant about the presents being under the tree. The other woman shrugged, and placed the gift carefully next to the tree. Her husband copied her actions, as the other couple did the same as well. They stood around, staring at the cozy room that had strange decorations to it. The two women lightly talked to each other, while the two men ignored one another.

They turned their heads to see three young children being ushered into the parlor, each holding their gifts. They were in awe of the decorated home. It was the students of Tomoe and Arashi. Only one of Tomoe's students were able to make it, Umino Iruka, for the other two apologized before hand that they couldn't come because of other plans with their family. The last two was Hatake Kakashi and Kimura Rin, the Heisei students of Arashi. The three teens placed down the presents as instructed.

Tomoe squealed again as there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the red haired woman's antics. Oh how they knew her very well. They all knew how she was raised mostly from a different world, and come to enjoy her company. When the next guest appeared, all the people in the room bowed their heads respectfully to see the current Hokage of Konoha. "Hokage-sama." They greeted.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go to the dinning room!" She cheered. They all couldn't help but laugh a little at the young woman.

The diner was eventful, with the guest eating the foreign but delicious food, and Tomoe telling stories about the holiday. They were all talking happily, with a little drinking, as Christmas music being played in the background. When diner was over, they went back to the main parlor, around the Christmas tree. They exchanged gifts, 'playing Secret Santa', and Tomoe cheerfully passed out the gifts she carefully wrapped up for everyone. They felt bad that they didn't have any gifts for the red haired woman, but she didn't mind. She was just happy when they were, and that's enough for her.

Tomoe waved goodbye to her best friends, as she stood by the door with Arashi by her side. They were the last ones to leave, insisting that they help the red haired woman with the cleaning. "So, did you have fun tonight, Arashi-kun?"

The blonde man smiled and slightly squeezed his hold on her hand. "Yes. It was a great night."

"Don't you think we should have Christmas every year, just among friends and family?" She questioned, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind." He replied. "As long as I spend it with you, but maybe next year, we can spend it back at the other world. I wouldn't mind experiencing the holiday there."

Tomoe grinned. "That would be great. My family would love you." She said. She gave a tiny peck on his cheek.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you." Arashi pulled the woman inside the mansion, closing the door to keep the cold outside. He led her to the entrance of the music room, were a lone piano stood at a corner. The blonde man looked up at the entranceway and pointed up. "What is that?" He stared curiously at the small greenery that was taped above them.

The red haired woman blushed lightly, and grinned. "Well… that is called a mistletoe."

He tilted his head slightly, blinking his blue eyes with curiosity. "What's it for?"

Tomoe wrapped her arms behind his neck, and pulled him down to her height. She then gave her Senmin a deep kiss, which he gladly returned with such passion. As they pulled apart for air, Tomoe smiled. "It's tradition, that if you were caught under the mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss them." She whispered.

Arashi grinned, and bent low to get another kiss. "I think I'm beginning to love this Christmas holiday."

0000000

12 Years Ago 

"Kaasan!"

Tomoe turned around to see her only daughter coming up to her with her big and puffy pink jacket. The little four year old was having a hard time wrapping her scarf around her neck, with the jacket restricting her movements. The red haired woman chuckled, and knelt down to help her daughter. "There you go, Sakura-chan!" She chirped. The girl smiled toothily in return.

"Kaasan, where are we going?" The girl questioned, blinking her teal eyes.

The woman grinned, and wrapped her scarf around her neck. "We're going shopping for Christmas!"

Sakura squealed in delight. "Really? Are we going to cross to the other world to buy presents like last time?" The woman nodded. The girl clapped her hands with glee. "Kaasan? Are we going to celebrate Christmas with the Kazama Clan like last time too?"

Tomoe shook her head. "Nope. We're going to have Christmas with my two best friends and their family." It was every year that the Uzumaki Family would switch at where they would celebrate the joyous day.

"Yay! Then we have to go and buy a really good gift for Hinata-chan!" The pink haired girl said. Her mother nodded.

The red haried woman turned her daughter around, and gave a soft push. "Go and get Naruto-chan dressed as well. We're taking him with us. Gaara-kun is with your Tousan at the Hokage Tower. You know how those two hate shopping with us. So we can't leave poor little Naruto-chan all by his lonesome here."

Sakura shook her head. "No we won't." She then ran off to find her little baby brother. Tomoe followed her pink haired daughter.

0000000

The children stared at the big pile of gifts that was sitting next to the tall and pretty Christmas tree. The other children didn't really know what the meaning of this holiday was, but they knew that every year, during wintertime, they would always receive gifts from the Uzumaki family, even though it was not their birthdays. This was their third Christmas together (Naruto's second with them).

"I wonder who has the most presents." Said the small red haired boy as he neared the tree, wanting to look at the names. He wore a green kimono with a red obi.

The pink haired girl slapped her twin brother on the hand. "Hey! You can't open any until later, Gaara-kun!" She scolded. The girl wore soft pink kimono with a red obi. The boy stuck his tongue out at his sister.

A little girl that sat next to he pink haired girl tilted her head. She had short bluish hair and pale eyes with a hint of lavender. She wore pale violet and light blue robes. "Sakura-chan? What are we celebrating? And why do you decorate this tree? What's with all these presents?"

"Well, Hinata-chan, it's Christmas! Every year, back at the other world where Kaasan grew up in, she celebrates the birthday of the son of a God. On this day, we give out gifts to all the people we care about, and decorate the house with a Christmas tree and Christmas lights. It's really fun! You should see how pretty the town is at back at Kaasan's home on Christmas day. And then on Christmas Eve, this big fat man, riding on a sleigh with reindeers comes through the chimney and gives lots of gifts to all the kids that have been really good every year. So that on Christmas day we can all open them and see what Santa gave us!" Sakura replied enthusiastically.

A boy with dark hair and the same matching pale eyes as the other girl snorted. He wore dark and light shades of blue robes. "What's so special about a baby? Why celebrate its birth? And how can a fat man fit through that chimney? It's stupid."

Gaara glared at the boy. "You're stupid, Neji." The red head boy replied. "You can't talk about Santa like that! You'll never get presents from him, because you're a big meanie and stupid." He pointed.

Neji glared back at the smaller boy. "Am not!" He growled.

Another boy was raven hair sighed. He had crimson colored eyes. He wore gray and red robes. "All you two do is argue. Can't you ever stop for just a few moments?" The two turned their heads and glared at the boy. He just sighed.

"Just leave them alone, Itachi-kun." Said Sakura, also sighing and shaking her head. If their arguments led to physical fighting, then there would be a problem.

Hinata tilted her head. "Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan?" She asked.

Itachi raised a brow, and pointed over at the couch where they saw a boy with shorter raven hair, with a pair of puppy-like ears on his head. The child had on white and dark blue robes. "Sasuke fell asleep. He's such a baby."

Sakura giggled. "Naruto-chan fell asleep earlier, but Kaasan is dressing him up right now and will bring him down later, before diner."

Just as Sakura finished speaking, the red haried woman appeared, carrying the groggy and tiny blonde wearing a white kimono with a red obi. The little boy was laying his head at the crook of Tomoe's neck. "Come on children. Let's go to the dining room for our diner that your mothers and I made." She said excitingly, ushering them all to the big room. Mikoto had to wake up her moody son, with Itachi trailing behind teasing him.

They all ate their diner together, with their children sitting in between with the adults. Sakura and Hinata sat together, but Neji and Gaara had to sit apart, knowing their little dislike towards one another. Naruto sat between his parents, while the Uchiha twins sat close to their mother. Tsunade was there, and so were Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi and Iruka.

Tomoe watched happily as they all interacted. The adults drank lightly while conversing. The children giggled, and sometimes walked around the dining room to play together. There was laugher and the soft tunes of Christmas carols being played in the background.

It was close to midnight, and the three families were gathered around at the parlor, watching their children excitedly open presents. The three women sat on the carpeted floor, with their children in front of them. Naruto was sitting in his mother's lap, close to falling asleep. Sasuke was once again on the couch fast asleep. Neji and Gaara were arguing, while Itachi, Hinata and Sakura were opening presents and showing one another what they got. The men and Tsunade stood beside the fireplace talking and laughing with their small dose of alcohol in their hands.

"Isn't this lovely? Being gathered together with our children in this nice day?" Said Mikoto, giggling at the cute display with the children interacting.

Nijiyo eyed her son carefully, but smiled and nodded with agreement. "Yeah… "

Tomoe looked at the two best friends. "So, you wouldn't mind for another year of celebrating with us again?"

Mikoto shook her head. "Not at all. I think Fugaku likes this day. It's very different from what he is used to in the Clan."

"Same goes with Hiashi." Nijiyo giggled glancing at the men.

The red haired woman smiled widely, and wrapped her arms around her youngest son, and gave him a small squeeze. "Then next year again, hm?" The two women nodded.

"Kaasan, Niisan is fighting again!" called out two small voices. Tomoe and Nijiyo sighed. Mikoto just giggled, thankful that none of her sons are as 'social' as theirs. Now if one of them did join in their argument, then that would be a problem. But then again, Sasuke does hang out with them, and the three are like best friends.

0000000

Present 

The blonde woman looked up at the tall tree that was decorated with many ornaments and lights. Seeing it standing brought tears to her eyes. She looked around the room and saw that more decorations were up. There were more lights, and stockings hanging by the chimney. Garlands and random ornaments were all around. '_It's like that last day twelve years ago…_' She whispered in her mind in memory.

"Tsunade-obasan? Why aren't you dressed?" The blonde woman turned around and saw her pink haired niece. Her hair was carefully placed up in a beautiful, yet stylish way. The teen was dressed in a pale green kimono with a pink obi. '_She's grown up beautifully like her mother._'

The blonde woman smiled. "I was just… remembering." She whispered.

Sakura blinked her eyes, and then her teal eyes softened. She stepped up to stand beside her aunt. "I… I think I remember that we would celebrate Christmas with the Hyuugas and Uchihas almost every year, except when we would go and celebrate it with the Kazama Clan." She said softly. Sakura turned around, and looked around the room. "We would open presents around the tree, with our mothers sitting on the floor, while our fathers would talk and drink with you and Jiraiya by the fireplace. Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun would be asleep together on the couch, while Neji and Gaara would argue. Hinata and I would help each other in opening our presents, with Itachi-san next to us. And then after than we would beg my mother to play some Christmas songs on the piano or tell us stories…"

Tsunade smiled softly. "That was your last Christmas here on this world, before you supposedly moved to the other world permanently."

The pink haried girl nodded. "But now that we are back, we get to celebrate together again, just like how our mothers have wanted it, our families together, with our close friends."

"Neechan!" The two turned their heads to see Naruto come running into the parlor, a bit disheveled, and his kimono not completely on correctly. "Please help me with this obi." The pink haired girl smiled cheekily, and helps her baby brother. Naruto pouted, and crossed his arms. "I don't see why Gaara could wear a different type of kimono from mine." He muttered.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "That's because he is older. Plus you look so much cuter in this one." She giggled. The blonde wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi around his waist. The blonde scowled.

"Well, I'll go and change. You make sure that diner is prepared and ready." The blonde woman said as she walked towards the grand stairs to her room.

The pink haired girl took her brother's hand and dragged him to the kitchens. "Let's go and see if it's ready, yeah?"

0000000

"Merry Christmas!"

Sakura and Naruto greeting their guest warmly at the door. The Uchiha and Hyuuga twins came first, just like how it was back then with their parents. "Come inside, and we'll take your jackets and coats." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled. "Merry Christmas." She said softly, as she hugged the two Uzumakis. She glanced at the two. "You both look really nice."

"Thank you." Sakura giggled as she saw Sasuke stare at her blonde brother. Naruto's whole face was red. She glanced at their gifts. "Oh! You can put the presents under the Christmas tree." Sakura said, ushering the guest into the parlor, where Gaara sat by the fireplace. The eldest Uzumaki wore a dark red kimono, with a black obi and a black haori. On the back of the haori was their clan symbol, a red swirl that the red head proudly wore.

"Please get yourself comfortable. The other guests would soon arrive." The pink haired girl chirped as she skipped over to the foyer to help her baby brother.

The two sets of twins looked around the room, remembering and admiring the decorated home. Hinata smiled as she stared at the tall tree. "It's just like old times… except Kaasan and Tousan are not here…" She said softly.

"Our mothers would have loved to be here. They're the ones that were so excited about us being together and watching us open gifts." Said Sasuke.

Itachi chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I remember. Naruto and Sasuke would always sleep, while Neji and Gaara would always fight. Sakura and Hinata would beg Tomoe-san to play Christmas songs on the piano or tell them of Christmas stories." He said in his deep tone, his voice nearly faltering with a bit of emotion. Hinata giggled in response, while the boys just lightly blushed, their heads turned away so that no one would see. There was a knock, and they perked up to listen to who it was.

"Ah! Lee-kun, Sai! Merry Christmas!" greeted Sakura.

"It is merry indeed, and might I add that you look really lovely, Sakura-san!" Said the voice of Lee.

"Th-thank you, Lee-kun."

"Cute. That dress makes me doubt even more that you have a penis." They heard the voice of Sai.

"T-Teme! Stop talking about my… And it's not a dress! It's a kimono, traditional attire back at our home." Exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke scowled, hearing the two. Itachi eyed his brother with a raised brow.

The two new guests appeared at the entryway of the parlor, with Sakura ushering them in. "You may stay here with the others. We'll wait for the other guests to arrive. Please get comfortable." Sakura turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her twin. "Gaara, be a good host and offer them something." She whispered through her teeth.

The red head mentally sighed, and looked at the guest. "Do you want anything?" He looked at them with his cold and hard eyes. They all shook their heads in a silent response. He nodded, and turned around.

When everyone arrived, they were all gathered at the big dining hall. There sat Tsunade, at the head of the table. Sitting next to her at the right side was Gaara, and at the other side sat Sakura. On Gaara's row, there was Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. With Sakura's row sat Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Lee, Iruka, Kakashi, and Shizune. And then Jiraiya sat at the other end of the table. They were all dressed in nice and warm robes. They ate the foreign food that the Uzumakis brought from their mother's home world. They surprisingly loved it, especially Chouji. They all talked and laughed. Let's not forget the soft background carols, and the adults having a bit of fine wine. Sakura and Naruto had to tell stories about the holiday they were celebrating, and of the fun traditions that came with it.

After diner, the teens all sat around at the parlor. The adults were elsewhere talking of memories. They 'played Secret Santa' with Sakura passing out names randomly to friends when she told them of the party. The Uzumakis gave out presents to their friends, but the others felt a bit out of place for they didn't have gifts in return. "It's okay. Our mother always told us that the best gift that anyone can give is a smile and that they truly enjoyed the gift that we give them." Naruto said to them.

They all talked with warm mugs of hot chocolate that Sakura and Naruto brewed. Some roamed around the large mansion, with Sakura as the guide. Others went outside the gardens to watch and learn from Naruto, with the help of his brother, to build snowmen and snow angels.

Sasuke watched in remembrance, staring at his Senmin, who was helping Ino with the snow angel. Suddenly something wet and cold hit him at the side of his face. The Uchiha seethed, and turned his head glaring at the assaulter. It was his twin brother who was chuckling. "I remember back then how we would always play a snowball war."

The younger Uchiha scooped up snow, and ran after his brother and tossed the ball of snow, meaning to hit him. But it hit the back of the older Hyuuga. Neji turned around and glared. "Who did that?" He growled.

Itachi stared at the Hyuuga and automatically pointed at his younger brother. "Sasuke."

The boy's ears twitched seeing as Neji scooped up snow and threw it, but the Uchiha dodged, making it hit the eldest Uzumaki. Gaara turned around glaring bloody murder. Both Uchihas pointed at Neji, and the red head's Shugorei froze. Gaara's lips curled into a smirk, as he picked up snow and tossed it at the longhaired teen.

The Hyuuga saw it coming really fast, but quickly pulled the closest person near him to become his shield. It was Kiba. "What the heck!"

Naruto saw this and yelled out, "Snowball War!" The people outside quickly formed two teams and started to throw balls of snow at each other. It was three against four, with Shikamaru at the sidelines watching and thinking that it was too troublesome. Gaara, Naruto and Itachi were in one team, while Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Ino (who was only there to be with Sasuke) were at the other side. They were laughing and throwing the snow at one another, running around and trying to dodge. Sakura and the rest came outside and saw them. The pink haired girl shook her head. Lee and Tenten ran into the war and joined the fight.

As midnight drew near, Sakura started to tell Christmas stories that her mother use to tell them when they were little. The pink-haired girl and Naruto felt a bit sad that none of them were able to play the abandoned piano that sat in the music room. Then the teens all headed to bed, as they were all spending the night over in the large mansion. When they exited out the parlor, Sakura caught three pairs under the mistletoe that the pink haired girl planted over the living room entryway. They were Kiba and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, and Neji and Gaara. (The last pair was forced to kiss by their twin sisters, and it was a good thing that the others were already gone. Only Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi witnessed it, much to their displeasure.)

"Did Sasuke have fun tonight?" Naruto asked, as they were slowly coming out from the dining room. The blonde had to make sure that all the lights were closed. He offered to do a little bit more of some clean up. Sasuke stayed behind as well.

The Uchiha pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. "Yes… I did." He whispered softly into the boy's ear. Naruto shivered slightly, his heart beating at their closeness. He was blushing lightly at the affection.

The blonde slightly turned his head to look up at the raven-haired teen. "Do you think that our mothers are proud to see that we are going to continue the traditions that they've always wanted?" He asked lightly.

Naruto blinked, as there was a long silence between them. He pulled back to see Sasuke smiling gently. "Yeah… they're really happy that we are." Sasuke replied. He then pulled the smaller boy close to him, and nuzzled his cheek against the softer one. "As long as we're all together, we'll always make them happy where ever they are."

The blonde giggled, and gave a small peck on the raven-haired teen's cheek. "Oh!" The blonde pulled away from the embrace and took Sasuke's hand. He led them back to the tree. "I forgot to give you my gift to you."

Sasuke blinked. "But I thought you already did gave me one?"

"Oh, it was really from Neechan and Niisan. They just put Uzumaki Family, making you think that it was also from me. I wanted to give you this personally, and when no one was around." Naruto knelt down and bent under to reach for the surprise. He came up with a small wrapped up box. "Open it!" He chirped excitingly.

Sasuke's expression softened, and he knelt down on the ground beside the still lighted up Christmas tree. The fireplace was also still burning, keeping the big room warm and lighted. Naruto happily knelt down beside him watching him unwrap the gift. Sasuke took his time, not wanting to tear the blue paper. When he came to the box, he lifted the top off, and pulled out what was inside. It was a glass statue of a miniature wolf pup and a fox kit that was sitting closely together with their fluffy tails entwined.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "You like it? I remember when we were little, we have these stuffed animals that we would always play together with. I had a fox, and you had a wolf."

"I love it. Thank you, Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered, staring at the cute figurine. He turned to the blonde and kissed him on the cheek, causing the boy to blush lightly. He smiled; loving how cutely he would always blush. "Sorry I didn't give you a better gift like this."

The blonde shook his head. "The only present I'd like to receive is a smile from you." He whispered in reply.

The Uchiha bent closer, their nose barely touching. "How about a kiss?" Naruto blushed, and Sasuke went to capture those pouty lips.

When they pulled apart, panting lightly. Naruto grinned sloppily. "I guess that would do too." He said in an almost inaudible whisper. The older teen chuckled, and kissed him again.

Minutes later, Sasuke stood up, and offered out his hand. The blonde took it, and let his Shugorei pull him up. The Uchiha looked around the almost dark living room, with the fire and the light of the Christmas tree illuminating the place. Sasuke saw the couch that was near the fireplace, and grinned. "Remember how we would always fall asleep and not be able to stay up to finish opening presents?" The blonde nodded. Sasuke led him to the couch, and sat down, tugging him down into his lap. "How about we do what we used to do, like old times?"

Naruto blushed. "We're going to sleep out here?"

"Why not? It's nice and warm, and pretty comfortable." Sasuke replied.

"How about I get a comforter, for the fire will go out later?" The blonde questioned. Sasuke nodded, and watched the blonde go. The raven-haired stood up, and picked up the small box where his present was in. He placed it on the coffee table, and took out the glass statue to let it sit out. He sat on the couch and stared at it.

'_Oh the things that that dobe does to me…_' He stared up at the high ceiling, but really looked past it, more towards the heavens. '_I really hope that you are proud Kaasan… I know how much you would have loved to see all of us now, all together on this foreign but happy day._' He chuckled lightly, almost hearing the squeals and giggles of the three women that would watch their children as they interacted.

He felt a weight plopping on to his lap with warmth blanketing around him. He looked down to see the blonde grinning cheekily, as he sat on his lap, with the big comforter around them. "A penny for your thoughts?" Naruto stared up at him with his bright blue eyes glowing with the fire. The smaller boy tilted his head slightly. Sasuke glanced over to see that the Christmas light on the tree was shut off.

Sasuke shook his head, not really knowing what a penny was. But he pulled the blonde in a tight embrace, shifting him on his lap so that the smaller boy's back was resting against his chest. They were comfortable, and the warmth and silent aura of the place was lulling them into slumber. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke…"

The older teen smiled. "Merry Christmas, Naruto." He gave a small kiss on the blonde's head, and shifted into a more comfortable spot. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. After a few minutes the two were sound asleep, holding on to each other by the fireplace.

**Flash**

There were soft giggles that trailed back up the stairs. "That was so cute!" Squealed/whispered Sakura.

"You have to make me a copy, okay, Sakura-chan!" Tenten said softly. Hinata nodded, giggling. The three girls turned to the blonde.

Ino blinked her eyes, and looked at them. "What?" They just stared at her, and she sighed. "Girls, please. I told you I was over Sasuke-kun. Plus, Naruto and Sasuke do make the cutest couple ever." She then placed a finger on her chin. "Now, to somehow spot them when they are going at it with each other. Now that will be hot." They all squealed and giggled.

A door opened, and out came a glaring and irritated red head. The four froze under the cold teal eyes. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to make sure that will not have a good night's sleep." Gaara said threateningly. The girls all jumped and 'eep-ed' as they ran to Sakura's room.

He rolled his eyes and looked up to see that the door across his opened. Neji popped his head out, looking up at his Senmin with a raised brow. The elder boy was wearing some nightwear, where it was revealing his nice toned chest, with his hair down and out of its ponytail. Gaara felt his face get warm, but he glared at the Hyuuga, before shutting his door without a word. Neji just blinked his pale eyes, and then shook his head as he closed his door.

Oh what a happy Christmas these teens had in the Uzumaki mansion. The day may be a strange custom, but they rather celebrate happily than remember the deaths of all the loved ones from the past. That is not what the mothers of Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji and Hinata would have wanted.

0000000

((So, how do you like it? I don't know, it wasn't that good to me. I was rushing it again, wanting to do some kind of Christmas special before putting up the next real chapter for this fic. You get to see a little more about their past, and how close their families were. I know that they were all a bit out of character, but come on. It's the season to be jolly! Lol.

Time for some explanations, huh? Well there were three parts into the story. The first was when Tomoe (Naruto's mother) introduced Christmas into the world. This world doesn't know what Christmas is, and on this season, there is like a day of the dead type of thing, where they would remember and acknowledge all the people that have died. Think of it as like how the people would honor those who died in the past and on the day of the Kyuubi attack on the Anime/Manga.

Ah, the Kazama Clan… okay in this fic that was Tomoe's maiden name before she married Arashi. Okay, here's the background information. I was going to tell you anyways in the side fic Reikon no Basshou. Here's the fast and shortened version. Since Uzumakis usually bond to their Shugorei when they are born, or when their partners' are born, Tomoe would live with the Uzumakis when she would stay at this world. For now, I'll call this world Tsuchi (earth in Japanese), because I have no other name to give this world. Arashi would take the surname Kazama, to fool his enemies, so that they won't go after his family, since the real Kazama Clan was at Earth. Only people in Konoha know that Arashi is related to Tsunade, and not a Kazama. At the records of him as a Soldier, it's Kazama Arashi. The man was smart when he was young. I hope that clears up some things about that.

In the side fic, I kind of explained that at six, children could attend the academy. After four years, they are divided into separate classes or status: Heisei, Senmin and Shugorei. Shugorei and Heisei are given Seibyou instructors to prepare them for their graduation or the Kakedashi Exams. Heisei are grouped into at most three students per instructor, while there are at most two Shugorei with a Seibyou instructor. Arashi trained Kakashi and Rin, and they are Heisei. Where did Obito go? Well… he is an Uchiha, and that makes him a Shugorei… he most likely would be mentioned at the side fic. I can't think of where he is in this little world. Tomoe trained Iruka, Mizuki and Hayate. Recognizable names, no? And what of Arashi, a Senmin, being the student of Jiraiya? I'll think hard on that on the reason, but more will be mentioned at the side fic.

Orochimaru was there? Gasp! He was a bit twisted back then, but he didn't defect from Konoha yet. He did when Sarutobi-sama chose Arashi as the successor to be Hokage. Which is… a year later? I guess so…

Second part is when the kids were born and enjoying the Christmas together. Hee, hee, I like writing on how Gaara and Neji would fight when they were younger. They so hated one another. Oh the irony. Sorry there were no nice little SasuNaru scenes. Just wanted to show how different they were when they were young, Hinata wasn't shy. Itachi, Gaara and Neji weren't like their silent and scary selves. Naruto was shy and quiet, while Sasuke… well he wasn't how is like in the present. (Heh… I made him sleep the whole time…)

Last part is about how they continue the tradition, even after their mother's death. When does this story take place? Don't know. It's like an AU to this fic. Ha, ha! An AU in the AU… confused? I'll let you guys figure a way to some how fit it in, in this fic. What's there to say? Don't know, but I just hoped that it was all right.

For all your reviews to the last chapter: Most of you replied that you wanted M-preg in the fic. Well… I decided that I'll do mentions of it somewhere in the fic, but it won't happen to Sasuke and Naruto that soon. Maybe it will be in an epilogue, or something in the side fic. I'll surprise you all when it will be mentioned. You'll be shocked! Okay… I don't really know about that…

The story has taken a turn for the better or for the worst. The plot thickens, and many changes will occur. Don't know what I'm talking about? Then you'll have to wait for the next real chapter. I have a lot of things in store for you readers! **I did finish the next chapter, but I won't post it up until Christmas or later, as a little gift to all you wonderful reviewers and readers.** **My cousin demanded from me that I put it up until I get at least 15 reviews.** **Me being the nice person that I am, I'm going to say at least 10.** (I usually ask for at least five… because I'm not confident with my stories.) **I'll then update the next chapter for you all. **

Thank you all for your reviews. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday! Hope you enjoy the rest of the year! Until then.))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	23. You Must Remember

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXII**. You Must Remember  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

There was a knock, and cinnamon eyes looked up from the paper work the current Hokage was about to sign. "Come in." The blonde woman picked up the small stack of papers and placed it to the side. She glanced at the clock and was a bit surprised that she's been working nonstop since the morning.

The door opened, and a pink haired young lady came into the office, with a gentle smile. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." She bowed politely to the important figure.

Tsunade gave a tired smile at the girl. "Hello there, Sakura. How can I help you?"

Sakura blinked her teal eyes. "I was just wondering if there were any missions that are available. My team has been a little restless for two weeks now. If there isn't, then maybe I can request that-"

The blonde woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't let you go search for him. You know that you're in danger now that the Akatsuki are active, and are after the Biju."

The pink haired girl got upset, and neared the desk. She placed her hands over the cheery wood. "But Tsunade-obasan…"

"Sakura… it's been three years… There is no sign of Naruto or Sasuke at all. We've been searching, but there's nothing." The blonde woman said. She raised her hand to rub her temple. "It's not like we're giving up on him. I want to find him just as much as you do. But I can't risk my soldiers to be sent into a wild goose chase. We've just recovered from a war, and the Akatsuki is on our case. Right now, it's difficult to pinpoint where Naruto is, without any hint as to where he is. And you and Gaara know this. So please… just let the Kyougu assigned to search for Naruto and Sasuke do their job. They'll find them eventually."

The pink haired girl bowed her head, not really too convinced. Tsunade's eyes softened. She knew how the girl felt about loosing a brother. "Here." Sakura looked up in time to catch a scroll. "Your mission. It's within the boarders of the Fire Country. I don't really want you to stray far from home. You're to send it to a doctor in Grahamas. The scroll is important, and I expect you back in Konoha in three days for a report. More details are sent to your ComLink."

The young lady stood up straight, and bowed. "Understood." Her voice voided of emotion. The girl turned around, and left the office to retrieve her Guardians.

The Godaime of Konoha sighed, and turned her chair to look out the window. She could see the great city, with her office stationed up high in the great Hokage Tower. "I pray to all the Gods to please bring our boys home safely. It's been too long…" She whispered.

0000000

Everything was white. There was nothing around him, except this warmth that held him.

Drifting. Falling. Floating. It was hard to tell what was going on anymore.

But all he knew was that there was this warmth. Comforting warmth. It was all that mattered to him. It was what he held on to.

He was forgetting. He has forgotten. There were no memories. Where did they all go?

But this warmth was familiar. The feel surrounding him he recognized.

Blue. His own eyes were blue. It slowly opened and saw the whiteness all around.

His consciousness was coming back to him.

Where am I? Who am I?

"…_Na…"_

That voice… it was comforting, just like this warmth that tightly held on to him. He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift again.

"…_Naru…"_

Was something calling him? He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to bask in the warmth only, and let his mind drift, like it has been for…

How long? He doesn't remember…

Why can't he remember?

"…_Na…Ruto…"_

What is it? Why can't that voice leave him alone? Can't it see that he's tired? Wasn't he tired? He didn't know.

He doesn't know anything anymore.

"… _Naruto…"_

Who?

"…_Please…"_

What?

"…_Remember…"_

Remember? Remember what?

"You promised…"

He couldn't remember… What promise?

"…_We're supposed to go home…"_

Home? What is a home? Was it something that was safe and comforting like this warmth that held him tenderly?

"…_They're all waiting… please remember…"_

Who are they? Waiting where? At home? Why? Why can't he remember?

"…_Please remember… for us… you're the only one who can bring us back home…"_

Home… He wanted to go back home… he could finally see them… those precious people that his heart yearned for. They were calling him, reaching out to him. He wants to reach them, but something was holding him back. But what? Who were they? Why are their faces blurry? What is it that he is forgetting?

His lips slightly parted, and his dazed blue eyes were half lidded. He could feel the warmth squeezed him gently.

This warmth… it's familiar… it's someone… someone was holding him. Who? Why does his heart clench when he can't remember?

"…Sa…"

"…_Please remember…"_

"…Su…"

"You're the only one who can remember… for the both of us…"

"…Ke…"

"You're the only one who can bring us back home…"

"…Sa… Su… Ke…"

"…_They're all waiting for us…"_

"…Sa… suke…"

"…_Please remember…"_

Something warm and familiar touched his lips. He let himself drown in the feeling as it coursed through his body. He remembers this… those lips… those oh so familiar lips…

When those lips parted, his blue eyes fluttered open. He can see a familiar face that was becoming clear. He blinked his eyes, and saw warm obsidian eyes smiling down at him. The person had dark raven hair, in contrast to his pale and soft skin. He gasped as memories came back to him. "Sasuke…"

The guy smiled at him. "Naruto…"

He felt tears start to fall form his face. He couldn't believe that he forgot Sasuke, the person he loves dearly. He threw his arms around the taller male's neck, burying his face against his skin. "…Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" The name made his heart sing, who couldn't stop the tears from falling. "…I… I want to go home…"

The raven-haired teen tightly embraced the smaller one, his smile not leaving his lips. "…Then let's go back…" The blonde nodded, his face still buried at the crook of his neck.

Then they faded within the white void.

0000000

After giving the scroll to the doctor, Sakura and her Shugorei rushed home. The two girls were riding on the giant black panther that dashed through the woods with unseen speed. "At this rate, we'll be able to make it back to Konoha before diner time!" said Sakura to her two guardians.

Three years have definitely grown since that day they all went against the notorious Oto Four, and the day that they… Sakura frowned, closing her eyes. The female Uzumaki has grown undeniably into a beautiful young woman. The nineteen-year-old was three inches taller than before, and has slightly grown out her hair. It was a little past her shoulders, and cut in short layers with black streaks. Her emerald eyes became slanted, giving her that mature and powerful look, and also her pupils became slits like a cat. It was a drawback for carrying the two-tailed cat demon.

Her first Shugorei, Hinata, grew up a lot as well. She was still shorter than her friends, but she grew a few inches. Her hair was longer, almost reaching her waist, and bluer than how it was three years back. She became a beautiful nineteen-year-old, and lost her childish look. She still had those pale Hyuuga eyes. Though Sai was in his animal form, the boy grew considerably tall in his human form. It was also noticeable in his big panther size, compared to how big he was before. As human, the also nineteen-year-old was gorgeous, with many girls after him. His hair wasn't as short as it was three years ago. Too bad he didn't really prefer the opposite gender, and him hanging around his female partners kept those girls at a distance from him.

There was an explosion causing them to pause in their run towards Konoha. They looked up at the sky and saw it darkening with black clouds. "A storm?" questioned Sakura.

Hinata frowned. "I don't think so. Those clouds darkened very quickly… and that explosion…"

Suddenly something came falling from the sky, glowing golden feathers. The girls furrowed their brows as the area became covered with them like snow. Sakura held out her hand and caught a feather. It was warm, and familiar. "A feather? What's going on?"

A strange golden circle appeared from the sky that opened and let two falling-like-stars come crashing towards earth. The circle exploded into feathers, and the clouds started to lighten a little. They stared as the objects fell, and disappeared at a far distance from them. "Let's go check it out." Said Sakura. They dashed towards the direction they saw those things fell.

0000000

He reached out a hand to the small light above him. He couldn't breathe, and his ears could only hear muffled sounds of things moving around him. He let out a small breath, and saw it float up in forms of bubbles. Then something wrapped around his waist, pulling up to the surface. He looked down and saw a pair of arms holding on to him. He turned his head and saw the recognizable pair of obsidian eyes. '_Sasuke…_'

'_Naruto, help me swim up to the surface._' The blonde nodded. The two used all their strength to hurry up for the needed air. Their heads were thrown back as they gasped for air. Their hearts were racing and they looked around to find themselves in an unrecognizable place. They were in some sort of lake, with ledges of cliffs surrounding them. The two turned their heads to see an open spot, were the water ended, with two rock formations of guys' heads on either side.

Sasuke neared the blonde and pulled him close to him. They blinked their eyes as a strong current was pulling them to the ledge. "Hold on." He whispered, as they were being pulled to the waterfall. Naruto immediately latched himself to the older boy, and closed his eyes as they were already at the end. He felt himself fall, and crash head first to the bottom of more water.

They gasped for air again as they reached the surface. Sasuke grabbed the boy's wrist, and pulled him to the shores. They were panting tiredly, as they were crawling away from the water and on the dry land. Naruto felt like his energy was drained from him, like how he would always feel when he comes out from talking with the Gods. "…Sa…suke…" He panted.

The raven-haired boy neared his Senmin, and looked over the smaller boy. "Are…you… okay?" He said between gasps. The blonde nodded, and let him self be pulled to the older boy's chest. They just laid their, exhaustion rolling over them. So many questions came tumbling through their minds simultaneously. What happened? Where were they? Why are they this tired?

Naruto slowly fluttered his eyes close, as he started to drift off to sleep. The slow beatings of Sasuke's heart was lulling him into much needed rest. Before he blacked out, he heard a distant call that was slightly familiar. "Naruto!"

0000000

She was fighting back the tears of joy that threatened to fall. She clung to her baby brother's hand, watching him as he slept. Sakura felt so happy, so relieved to see the blonde in front of her alive. It was like that heaviness that was there for three years has finally lifted when she found the boy cuddled up with the younger Uchiha on the rocky land in the Valley of End. So many questions came into her head, and she has yet to get answers from her brother or the Uchiha. Three years was definitely a long time to be apart from her brother.

When Sakura, Hinata and Sai came up the Valley of End, they saw two figures pop out of the waters, and suddenly thrown off down the waterfall. When the two figures crawled out on to dry land, it was like Sakura's heart stopped, and everything around her stopped in time. There was her baby brother, dressed in white robes, clinging on to his Shugorei. She rushed to them instantly when they drifted off into unconsciousness. They immediately brought the two to Konoha, where they were placed in the hospital and under the care of the Hokage herself.

The female Uzumaki sat beside her brother's beside, waiting for him to wake up. It's been three days since they've returned to Konoha, and the two have yet to wake up. Sakura stared at her brother and recognized that he has grown up too. He was a few inches taller, but not as tall as she was. He is probably taller than Hinata by an inch or two. Sakura chuckled a bit, thinking that poor Naru-chan wasn't lucky enough to get bitten by the growth spurt bug. His looks have matured, and became more effeminate. His hair was longer, and a bit tamed. His skin was a bit paler, and his whisker-like scars still adorned his cheeks. Sakura thought that Naruto was the sister that she and her mother always thought of him as. She chuckled, slightly looking up to the heavens.

At the other side, the bed next to her brother's was the blonde's Shugorei. Sasuke has definitely grown in the past three years. He seemed to be just as tall as Neji, past 6 feet in height. His hair was longer, and bluer. The boy looked very handsome, and lost his childish features. Sakura was jealous of his brother for having such a drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend. The young Uchiha almost looked just like his older twin, except there were a few certain features that told them apart, like his dog like ears and dark bluish hair.

There was a knock at the door, and the pink haired girl looked up to see Hinata walk in. "They're still asleep?"

The Senmin nodded. "They nearly had all their energy sucked out of them…"

"It makes you wonder where they have been this whole time." The Hyuuga said, as she carefully sat at edge of the foot of Sasuke's bed. She stared at the two. "I can tell how happy you are that Naruto-kun has returned. We've all missed them very much."

"Yeah… Gaara is going to be so happy." Sakura whispered. She reached out a hand and brushed a few of Naruto's hair from his forehead. Hinata smiled at the sweet display of affection between siblings.

The Hyuuga stood up. "Sakura-san, let's go and have some lunch. I know you haven't eaten breakfast, and been in here since this morning." She neared her Senmin, and took her hand. "Come on. It won't do you any good if you're not taking care of yourself. You should know, since there are many that you scold at when they stay by a patient's bedside." She smiled cheekily. Sakura pouted.

"Fine." She sighed, and stood up.

"Don't worry. Naruto-kun will be fine. Maybe when we get back, he'll be awake by then, ne?" The petite girl said, squeezing her Mistress's hand reassuringly. Sakura nodded, and let the smaller young woman led her out the hospital.

0000000

There was a slight groan, before a pair of crystal blue eyes fluttered open. Blinking his eyes as he stared at the ceiling, he sat up and looked around at the unrecognizable surroundings. His eyes landed upon the sleeping form of the raven-haired person on the bed next to him. He quickly got out of his bed, and stood next to the other one, staring at the person. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and stared up at a beautiful sight that caught his breath. It was his lovely golden haired angel, smiling down upon him. "Naruto…" He sat up and looked around.

"Sasuke, where are we?" The blonde helped him get out of the bed. He watched the Uchiha walk up to the window.

"At the hospital, and more specifically, the hospital in Konoha." He said in his deep voice. Naruto stood beside him, staring out the window. He could see the Hokage Tower standing proudly and tall.

"We're home…" He whispered. The blonde turned his head to his partner. "What happened? How come… I don't remember?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't remember much either…" He reached down and raked his fingers through the blonde's long hair. He chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're a very flat chest girl." It was true, for the blonde's hair went past his shoulders, making him look like a girl instead of a boy.

Naruto glared at him, and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah, well, with your long hair, you look like a clone of Itachi." Sasuke grunted. The raven-haired was caught off guard as the blonde threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He looked down at the head of golden locks. "Naruto?"

"I don't know why… but I feel like I'm missing a big chunk of my life… but then it was replaced with my missing memories of when I was young, before we left this world. What I can't remember is the time after… that day…" Naruto whispered. With his eyes closed he could see himself being chased and then falling within Sasuke's arms.

"I know what you mean. I sense that time has gone by… but what happened between now and then? How long has it been since that day? And where did we go?" Sasuke murmured, as he wrapped his arms around the petite blonde.

Naruto smiled. "Then I know I'm not the only crazy person."

The two turned their heads in surprise as the door to the room suddenly opened, with a sound of laughter coming in. The two females looked up and froze at the door, staring at the couple. Sakura's eyes watered seeing the blonde awake. "…Naruto…" She ran up to the blonde and tightly embraced him, nearly pushing Sasuke to the side. "Oh Naruto!" She cried.

"Neechan…" Naruto's eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that…. I missed you so much!" The pink haired girl pulled back and looked at her brother that has grown. She wiped her eyes, and stared intently at the youngest Uzumaki. "Where have you been this whole time? We've been searching for you two for three years. And then you suddenly fall out of the sky and been asleep for three days."

Sasuke frowned. "It's been that long?"

Hinata looked at the Uchiha, furrowing her brows. "Yes… and there was no sign of you two at all. The ComLink couldn't get your signal… and Itachi-san said that he couldn't feel your presence."

Sakura looked up at the tall Uchiha. "We thought that the Akatsuki have taken you, for Kakashi said he spotted them when he and a team of Seibyou rescued us. But from Itachi's inside sources, they didn't capture you yet, and were still searching for you. We know for certain that Oto didn't capture you either, for his Soldiers are out and about still abducting Senmin and Shugorei." She said.

"There was no trace of your whereabouts. It was like you two disappeared off the face of the world. So then… we opened a gate to the other world, but you were not there as well." Hinata said.

Naruto looked up at his sister, furrowing his brows. He glanced at his Shugorei. "In all honesty… we don't remember what happened in those three years, or where we were." He said. Sasuke nodded in conformation. The two girls stared at them in shock. "All I can remember was seeing Akatsuki, as we ran towards Konoha. Then we got knocked off a cliff, and we were just falling. Then there was this white light… and here we are. Sasuke and I could tell that time passed by, but we weren't sure… It's a bit confusing…" He frowned.

Sakura let out a breath after a few minutes of silence. "Well, why don't you two rest for a while? I have to inform Tsunade-obaasan that you two are awake. I'll tell the nurses to bring in some food. I bet you're really hungry." She ruffled Naruto's hair, as the blonde pouted. "I promise that we'll catch up later. I have so much to tell you."

0000000

Naruto looked around with wide eyes. Konoha has changed. There are added residential districts, and new buildings. Most of the older buildings were renovated and higher. The city seemed more crowded than three years back. Sakura dragged her brother around, while Sasuke stayed behind, carefully watching them. When Sasuke and Naruto were free to leave the hospital, the two were able to have a hair cut and given new clothes that would fit their grown bodies. Sasuke kept his hair cut like how it usually was, while Naruto's was a bit longer than before. Sakura said it made him look adorable, or "more like a girl".

They were sitting in a booth at a small restaurant, eating lunch. The couple sat together with Sakura in front of them. She couldn't help but awe at the two, whenever she watched them. '_They're just so cute!_' She gashed in her mind. "So… what do you want to know? I know that you are dying to hear what we've been doing for the past three years."

The blonde nodded. "How's Niisan?"

Sakura smiled widely. "Well, he's doing great. Right now, he's out on a mission with his Shugorei. Gaara has been busy, now that Tsunade-obasan nominated him as her successor for the Hokage title."

Naruto's mouth gaped open. "No way! Gaara-nii is going to be the next Hokage? I can't believe it!" Sasuke nodded also in surprise.

"Believe it!" Sakura giggled. "He and Neji are Kyougu, while Lee-kun is Seibyou." She pointed out. The blonde blinked his eyes, tilting his head. "You see, after a Senmin-Shugorei team succeeds to the Hamusha level, they can only pass to Seibyou level and higher individually. There are different tests for each class of Soldiers." Naruto nodded in understanding. Then Sakura grinned wider. "Oh, and also… Gaara is married to Neji."

Sasuke, who was drinking, nearly choked and spat out his drink. Naruto stared at his sister with wide eyes, nearly popping out of its sockets. Sakura giggled at their reaction, but then her expression slightly saddened. "Well… it turned out that they've loved each other for some time, but it wasn't really easy for them to be together, you know. The Hyuuga Clan is strict with their members marrying the opposite sex, to hold the 'purity' of it all. Neji being the Heir to the Clan was arranged to marry some girl in the Clan by the time he turned eighteen. Neji didn't want to marry that girl, and told the elders of the clan that he loved Gaara. The Elders gave him a choice: marry the girl they arranged him to be with to take over as Head of the clan, or marry Gaara and be banned from the Hyuuga Clan."

"He chose the latter?" questioned Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah… but the father gave his blessings to them, and Hinata is now Heiress to the Clan. Neji and his father are still close, and are in speaking terms, but Neji isn't allowed in the Hyuuga Compound… they kicked him out. But that's okay. Neji is content with his life with Gaara."

"It was so cute though, the wedding. It was small and simple, and only a certain few were invited. And now… they have a cute little daughter named Yoshe, and she's about six months old now." She smiled widely, as they just stared, speechless.

"D-Did… they adopt her?" questioned Naruto.

"No silly." As if that was the obvious answer. Sakura grinned. "You see… in this world, when you are a Senmin or Shugorei, whether your male or female, you are able to conceive a child. That's what is special about this world." She winked at the two, as they blushed. "You should meet her. I bet you'll love her." They just stared at her, Naruto mostly still shocked at the news.

"How about Itachi?" spoke up Sasuke.

The girl looked at the younger Uchiha. "Well… he's been doing A-class and S-class missions, seeing as he is Kyougu. He's also keeping tabs on Akatsuki. Tsunade-obasan has been keeping him busy, to prevent him from searching out for you two." Sakura bowed her head slightly. "Tsunade-obasan has been doing that to us as well… she didn't want to endanger us by sending us out, now with Akatsuki active and hunting down all the Biju." Naruto and Sasuke frowned.

"Oh yeah!" She grinned. "He and Sai have been having this on-again-off-again type of relationship. It's kind of confusing. They broke up three months ago… but sooner or later they might get back together again. They both get me mad, especially when Sai is sulking in the back of my head." She growled. Naruto giggled, while Sasuke was still a bit shocked to hear that his brother was in a relationship with someone.

"Hm… let's see… as I said, Hinata is now Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi-sama allowed her to get married to Inuzaka Kiba, who is going to get married into the Clan, like their mother. Their wedding will happen in about two months." Sakura said.

"Really? That dog-boy?" Naruto grinned, chuckling a bit.

"It was obvious that they liked each other." Sasuke pointed out. Sakura nodded.

"Hinata has been training like me to be a Kitoushi ((_Healer/Medic-nin_)) under Shizune and Tsunade-obasan's tutelage. Um… Ino and I are like close friends now, hard to believe. But we do argue at times. She is engaged to that Shugorei of hers, Shikamaru. Don't know when they would get married. Tenten and Shino have been dating for a while, and Chouji is settling down this nice girl named Utako. Hm… Hinata, Ino, Chouji and I are Hamusha. Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba are Seibyou. Gaara, Neji, Sai, Itachi, and Shino are Kyougu." She said, nodding to herself as she remembered.

Naruto smiled, and slightly tilted her head. "How about you, Sakura-nee? Do you have someone also?"

The pink haired girl blushed the same shade as her pink hair. "…Lee…" She mumbled.

The blonde blinked, and then chuckled. "Fuzzy brows?"

"Don't call him that! He's changed a lot… well, that's because Neji and him made a bet, and Lee lost, so he had to do what Neji told him to do." The girl said.

Sasuke raised a brow. "And that was?"

"To get a make over from the girls… and we did. He's rather handsome now, not that he was bad before." Sakura said. The two snickered, and she glared. "You should go and see for yourself. But he's out on a mission with Gaara and Neji."

They ate their lunch with Sakura lightly chatting of other things that happened. Like how Seibyou rescued them after they felt waves of power close to their gates. It seemed that Kakashi witnessed a bright light with snowing feathers, and spotted the Akatsuki. Everyone was injured, and Neji and Gaara nearly died, if it weren't for Tsunade's great medical skills. It was horrible, and they all healed within six months. The good news was that the Oto Four were defeated. She told them of the rumor that Oto and Akatsuki might partner up, which was really bad news. They just got over another take over from Oto two years back. That was when Tsunade decided on taking a successor on her title of Hokage. What better way than to nominate the soon to be Head of the Uzumaki Clan? Neji married into the Clan, taking the surname of Uzumaki. Sakura said that Gaara is like a bossy and demanding wife to Neji.

The pink haired girl looked at the clock on her ComLink. "Aw… looks like we have to cut our little date short." She looked up at the two males. "I have to go to the Hospital and do my shift there with Hinata." She sighed.

"You've been busy working in the hospital now that you're Kitoushi." Said Naruto.

His sister nodded. "Yeah. It's not bad, and actually exciting. I rather take on a barely surviving person that has several bleeding wounds than go on a mission." The two males looked at her oddly. She laughed. "But I do go out on field missions with my Shugorei, so that we're not rusty on her battling skills. Plus Sai sometimes needs me in some of his missions." She stood up. "How about I take you to the mansion? I bet you'd like to rest more. Then you'll meet Yoshe-chan!" She giggled.

0000000

Naruto couldn't put the baby down. The little girl didn't seem to want her uncle to put her down either. Yoshe was definitely adorable. She had a small tuff of dark hair, with pale eyes with a hint of soft green. The girl looked almost like her 'mommy'. The blonde winced lightly as the girl tugged on his hair.

"Yoshe seems to like you, dobe." Sasuke mused.

The blonde pouted, and slightly glared. "Don't say such things, Sasuke! If her first word was dobe, Neji and Gaara would surely kill you!" The Uchiha just snorted in reply. The blonde looked down at the girl, staring into her big pale green eyes. "That's right, Uncle Sasuke is just a big meaning. You wouldn't want to learn anything from him." He said in a baby voice. As if the girl understood, it gave a baby-like giggle. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The two were walking around Konoha, and heading to the Elite district to visit Iruka and Kakashi. They were certain that they would want to see them again, after three years of disappearance. After a short rest at the Uzumaki Mansion, they brought along Yoshe, to give the caretaker a break. It seemed that Yoshe wouldn't stop crying once one of her familiar people would leave her like: Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, and her parents. When Naruto appeared, the baby just stopped crying instantly, and was fussy about being held by the blonde. She didn't want to be held by anyone, as it seems, not even Sakura.

There was a knock on the door. They could hear a faint 'hold on' behind it. When it opened, they were face to face with the brunette man with a scar across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were wide seeing the recognizable pair. "Naruto. Sasuke…" He instantly enveloped each one in a hug, careful to not squeeze the blonde's niece. "I heard that you came back, but I wasn't really sure. I was going to stop by the Uzumaki Mansion later, once Kakashi came back from a mission." The man ushered them inside.

The blonde tilted his head slightly. "Kakashi-san is not here?" He frowned slightly, wanting to see the perverted man.

Iruka offered them to sit down as he went to make some tea for his guest. "He isn't. He is to come back to Konoha by tomorrow night." When the man came back with some tea and light snacks, he sat down in front of the pair with the small child. "So tell me… where have you two been all this time? Everyone was searching for you everywhere, but no one was able to find a trace of your whereabouts."

The two bowed their heads. "Actually… we don't really know where we've been… We don't even remember what happened to us from the time we 'disappeared' up till the day that we woke up at the hospital yesterday." Said Naruto.

Iruka stared at the two, seeing Sasuke was nodding in conformation. '_They really don't remember at all on what happened to them._' The man's brows furrowed. '_How could that be? Could it be the Gods? But no one has been able to speak to the Gods for three years… the time that Naruto and Sasuke… disappeared…_' His eyes widened. '_Could it be… that the prophecy is really coming true?_'

The blonde tilted his head slight, about to question the man's expression, but a little sound from Yoshe caught his attention. Sasuke glanced at the two, then back to his old Academy teacher. "Iruka-sensei… what is it?" he questioned.

The brunette man closed his eyes. "I see… that time has come… that Rakuen might be found… but only one is able to find it… and that is the chosen ones of the Gods… the one they favor the most… Ten'yo ((_Heaven's Gift/Godsend_))…" He whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Ten'yo?" '_Is that what they are to call Naruto?_'

Iruka opened his eyes. "I am not the one whom you should be speaking to about this… I'm sure you've heard of the prophecy that the Divine Trio has predicted."

"Our mothers and the Hyuuga Twin's mother were the ones who made the premonition, and foretold the prophecy… right?" The Uchiha said. Naruto was rocking the baby in his arms, while listening to them.

The man nodded. "They actually retold an ancient prophecy, but… their premonition slightly made changes to the old one… this time things would be different… and there are two courses on which the prophecy could head to."

"Light or Darkness…" Sasuke glanced at the blonde beside him. Naruto tilted his head, blinking his eyes.

Iruka nodded again. "As I said… if you want more information… I am not the one to enclose it to you… you are to either ask the Hokage… which I doubt she would do, for your own protection… or to the Gods… but…" He trailed off.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "But what?"

The man sighed. "You'll have to find out on your own." Iruka stood up, and gave a soft smile. "Are you hungry?" He suddenly asked. "Would you like to stay for diner?"

The blonde blinked his eyes, confused. He glanced at his frowning partner. Naruto stood up. "I'm sorry, but we have to decline. I have to take back this little girl to her parents, for they would arrive soon, as I was told. And I haven't seen my brother… we might be having diner with them. Maybe another time, Iruka-san?" He smiled.

Iruka returned the gesture. "I'll hold you to it." Sasuke stood up, and they walked towards the door. The brunette man waved at them. "I'll see you soon, yes?" The two nodded and left. The man sighed and looked up to the skies. '_May the Gods please protect them from the Darkness… Please let him free this world from its grasps indefinitely._' He prayed.

0000000

When the pair arrived at the mansion, they spotted the familiar Hyuuga walking up to the door. Naruto smiled widely. "Neji!"

The tall young man turned around and widened his milky eyes in surprise. Neji has grown up into a fine young man. He was taller and well built. His hair was longer, a bit past his waist, and still pulled back in a loose ponytail. His appearance made him look mature and wise. His eyes held gentleness, something that wasn't there three years back. "Naruto… Uchiha…" He breathed out. He saw his child in the blonde's arms. "I heard from Hinata that you were back, but I was a bit skeptic. But now that I see you two, I'm glad you're back." His voice was deep and low, but there was a gentle flow in his tone.

The blonde held up the sleeping girl to her father, and the man took her. "I see that Yoshe-chan has taken a liking to you. She doesn't normally like that many people."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Maybe it's because I'm a likable person!" He chirped. The two older teens snorted.

Suddenly the door opened abruptly, and they turned to see a familiar red head. Naruto's slightly gasped, and smiled widely. "Gaara-nii…" He has grown tall, but not as tall as Neji and Sasuke. His hair grew slightly longer, and messy as ever. His skin was less pale. His appearance looked effeminate, but not as feminine as his younger brother. He still had those dark rings around his eyes, but the coldness in his teal eyes somehow disappeared. There was this grace that was present in his aura, but he still held that authority over others.

Without a word, the eldest Uzumaki pulled his baby brother into a tight hug. Naruto held back his tears, and returned the fierce hug. "Niisan…" He murmured on his brother's shoulder.

Gaara was the first one to withdraw from the hug, and looked over at his baby brother. Then the two's eyes met, and the older brother glared. "Where have you been?" He said in a low tone, with a frown and a hand on his hip. Sasuke would have laughed at seeing the red head acting like a pestering mother, but knew better that to do so in front of said red head. Sure Gaara may have lightened up a bit, but the guy was scary.

Naruto was slightly taken back, and became nervous. "…Um… you see… um…" The blonde scratched the back of his head. '_Saaaasuke!!! Please help me out here… I don't think Niisan would believe us when we would tell him that we don't know…_' Sasuke backed up a bit, with his hands up in defense. '_Sorry dobe, but you're on you own there… Gaara-sama is just… plain scarier than hell…_' The blonde scowled mentally. '_You teme!_'

Neji raised a brow, knowing that the two are speaking through their bond, and their expression was slightly amusing to watch. Gaara narrowed his eyes, and directed his cold hard glare at the Uchiha. Sasuke froze. '_Why does he always blame me?_' The younger raven-haired teen wanted to just disappear under the red head's glare.

"Gaara… please. I already told you that they have no recollection of where they been and what happened." Naruto and Sasuke sighed mentally in relief. They saw the pink haired Uzumaki standing at the doorway with a hand on her hip, and a ladle in her other hand. Sakura turned her head and smiled at her baby brother and his Shugorei. "Well… come in. Diner is going to get cold if we all just stand out here." Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into the mansion in haste. Sasuke didn't miss the glare directed at him by the blonde's brother.

Sakura sighed, and shook her head. "Naruto is fine and alive. There is no need to worry over him too much, Gaara-nii. And Sasuke is not doing a bad job in protecting him." She murmured as the red head carefully took his baby from her father. Gaara just shrugged his shoulders, and walked into the mansion with his husband walking behind him.

Neji gave a sympathetic look, while Sakura sighed once again. "I guess some things won't ever change…"

0000000

"As the heavens open and cry fallen feathers, the Ten'yo has returned to this world again…"

Dark eyes looked up at the man that sat on a throne of shadows. "Master?"

"Bring them to me. I will not let them slip through my fingers again." The voice hissed. The silver haired man bowed, and left the room. There was a glint in the man's pair of golden eyes. "I will finally have the perfect body with the perfect Senmin by my side. We will conquer all and rise up the sleeping powers of Nyohouan'ya ((_Utter Darkness_))." Then his laughs echoed through out the darkness of the area.

0000000

((Woot! That ending kind of sucked… I really didn't know how to end this chapter, but I did it. There was no action, seeing as this is a TIME SKIP! Yay! I did it! I gave you a time skip and surprised you all! There was a lot of catching up to do, no? And there is new information and words for you to remember. So where did Naruto and Sasuke really go to? What has happened to them? Where are the others?

I guess you'll just have to be patient and wait for the appearance of the other supporting cast. We'll see what will happen and how they will play into the part of this crazy life Naruto and Sasuke lead. Any questions, comments or opinions, please feel free to give them. I have nothing else to say for now. We're getting into a new year. I will hopefully update as soon as I can after getting at least, once again, ten reviews. Thanks for all your reviews. Until next time!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki

**Ages:**  
Naruto - 18  
Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Itachi, Sai, Lee and all the others - 19  
The other ages doesn't matter. Usually when people are above 21, they don't like to tell their age. So let's just leave it at that. Lol


	24. The Awakened Gift from Heaven

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)

**XXIII**. The Awakened Gift from Heaven

**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

For the past weeks, Naruto and Sasuke have grown a bit bored with just staying in Konoha. They requested for missions, or to continue in their travels to speak with the Gods and visit the temples in the continent. But to Hokage, and most especially the blonde's older siblings, refused their request, not wanting them to get out of their sight, after they've been missing for three years. What was worst was that they don't even remember where or what happened during their three-year disappearance.

"They're making us get all rusty in our skills. How are we to protect our selves if we don't gain experience as a Soldier? I don't mind training, but come on! I want action!" The blonde whined. The tiny baby that sat on the couch, watching her uncle and giggled.

Sasuke sighed, also sitting on the couch, besides the blonde's brother's baby. "I know how you feel, but with Akatsuki and Orochimaru out there… I think you're safer here than out there." He closed his dark eyes. "I don't think I want to go through what conspired three years ago…"

"That is why we face our problems on our own, not include all those around us." The blonde bit his lip, and glanced at Yoshe, who was quietly staring at him. His hand was twitching slightly to do something, anything. "And they're calling me… I can feel it… they want me to go to them…" He whispered.

The Uchiha watched his master. "As much as I want to go out as badly as you… and though I don't really like the idea and I have to suck my pride…" He took in a deep breath. Naruto raised a brow. "But, maybe we should wait for my brother to return." He mumbled. Naruto blinked his eyes and tilted his head.

"Say that again?" Sasuke looked up and glared at the blonde. '_I'm not._' Naruto chuckled, and walked over to the raven-haired teen, and plopped himself on to the older boy's lap. Sasuke grunted a bit with the suddenly weight. The blonde grinned, and pressed his forehead on to his Shugorei's. "Then we'll wait… having a high level Soldier around is a bit more securing, right?"

Sasuke grumbled, and leaned in to give the smaller boy a kiss. Naruto pulled his head back, shaking his head. "Nope… not in front of Yoshe-chan." He giggled, and the little girl sitting beside them giggled too. Sasuke slightly pouted, and glanced at the spawn of Gaara and Neji, not that he dislikes the kid. Sasuke couldn't see why Naruto was stuck babysitting Yoshe, when her parents had a week off and were in Konoha. Oh that's right… the girl was attached to her petite uncle, and would rather spend her day with him, than with her 'mommy' or daddy. Curse you Yoshe for stealing his Naru-chan's attention… but why do you have to be so damn cute?

The blonde stood up, and picked up the pale-eyed baby. He lifted her up into the air, and spun around, making the girl react in a fit of giggles. "Time for Yoshe-chan to eat, and then, nap time!" Naruto chirped, as he carried his niece to the kitchen. Sasuke sighed, and stood up to follow his little boyfriend and master.

0000000

Taking off his mask, the young man faced the current Hokage. The Uchiha has grown maturely over the three years. He was taller, and his facial features more pronounce and masculine. His built was a bit thin, but he was definitely strong. His hair was just as long as it was, still pulled back in that low ponytail. His still had that pair of crimson eyes, and the matching scars on his face. He was indeed still that gorgeous young man that every female in the city chases after now that he has returned to Konoha, and his twin disappeared.

Itachi raised a brow, seeing the blonde woman smiling unusually. Tsunade hasn't been able to smile like that ever since… The Uchiha furrowed his brow and frowned. He bowed lightly. "Mission complete, Hokage-sama. I await for the next orders." He said in his monotonous voice.

The blonde woman's smile grew more, and her eyes looked at her desk, as if the paper in her hand was interesting. "There will be no mission for you, as of now, Uchiha Itachi." There was a questioning look that crossed through the young man's crimson eyes. "You will be in vacation, until further notice." Then she waved her hand to let him out.

Itachi turned around furrowing his brows in confusion. He opened the door, and found a familiar pink haired girl who was surprised. "Oh! Itachi-san, you're back!" The young woman smiled widely, making him more confused. '_Why the hell is everyone so damn happy all of a sudden?_' Sakura giggled, and winked at him as he left the office. 'That was strange.'

He walked down the halls of the Hokage tower, making his way down to the city. He passed by Gaara and Neji, who seem to also show small signs that they were in that happy mood as well. Shizune, Iruka walked by greeting him, as if hiding something. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and was unusually cheerful as well.

Itachi couldn't take it. He turned his head and glared at the person in front of him. "Sai, tell me what the heck is going on." He growled.

The shorthaired raven raised a brow. "You don't know?" The Uchiha scowled. Sai chuckled and smirked. "I would have thought that once you entered Konoha, you would feel it."

"Feel what?" The Uchiha didn't like guessing.

Sai leaned his chin on his hand, stirring the drink he had. "That cute little dickless Chibi and your foolish little brother has returned." He whispered, looking outside the café. When he turned his head forward, his companion was nowhere in sight. Sai chuckled.

0000000

Naruto blinked his eyes, and turned around. Blue eyes widened, and joy washed over him. Sasuke saw his master, and looked over his shoulder. He two was surprised and happy to see his twin, standing there. "Itachi!" The blonde ran towards his other Shugorei, and hugged him.

The older Uchiha was thrown off guard at the sudden act. '_I should have seen that coming._' Itachi smiled to himself, and returned the warm hug. He looked up to see the pouting look that his younger brother had. He chuckled. "Otouto… I hope that you've taken care of Naruto-kun. No harm better not have came to him." Sasuke glared at his older brother.

Naruto lifted his head, and smiled. "Sasuke has been a great Guardian, and nothing really did happen to us…" His voice trailed off.

Sasuke crossed his arms, and turned around, his back facing them. "Maybe we should head somewhere to talk." The blonde nodded, and trailed behind the younger Uchiha, while dragging Itachi with him.

The three males found a nice little restaurant, where there weren't that much people around. They sat in a corner booth by the window. Naruto happily ate his food, sitting beside Sasuke. Itachi watched the two, smiling softly. "So… we are to go to Tsunade and talk to her in letting us visit at least a temple?"

Sasuke nodded. "Ever since we woke up, Naruto has been getting this feeling that the Gods are calling to him."

The older Uchiha frowned. "But… it's impossible to talk to the Gods…"

"Why is that?" Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Everyone has been saying that no one is able to visit the temples, ever since we disappeared."

"That is because the Holy Waters in the Sacred Chambers have been frozen, since the day that you two were gone from this world. It's the same with ever-single temple on the continent. No one is able to connect with the Gods, except through the temple. Since the Holy Waters are frozen, no one has been able to talk to any of the Gods. Almost everyone fears that the apocalypse is coming." Itachi replied. The two looked at the older Uchiha in shock.

"Isn't there a way that we could… unfreeze them?" questioned Naruto.

The eldest Uchiha closed his crimson eyes. "Nothing could melt the Holy Waters… unless…"

"Unless what?" asked the blonde.

Itachi just watched the desperate look his master had in his eyes. '_…If it's like what the prophecy said… then it's true that he is the Ten'yo… and then…_' Sasuke looked up at his twin brother, hearing the older one's thoughts. '_And then what, Anki?_' The older Uchiha frowned slightly. '_…You and I are going to have our hands full in trying are our hardest to protect Naruto-kun…_' Sasuke mimicked the same expression his brother had.

Naruto pouted. "What? What is it? You two are no fun when you leave me out of things! I want to know too!" The blonde slightly whined.

Itachi smiled at the petite boy. "We'll just have to visit the temple and see what we could do to talk to the Gods." He said to him.

The blonde furrowed his brows. "The only problem is in trying to convince Tsunade-obaasan in allowing us to leave Konoha."

0000000

"Tsunaaaaaade-Obaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaan!!!" The blonde woman tried her hardest not to look into the big pleading sad blue eyes of her nephew's. "Please let us go! I promise you that nothing horrible would happen!"

The current Hokage grunted. "Right… and the last time I allowed you to leave Konoha, with just you and your Guardians, you and one of you Shugorei never returned until three years later."

"But-!"

Itachi stepped up, bowing his head slightly. "Hokage-sama, we are just going to the Fire Temple that is very close to Konoha. We are just going to check out the place, and come back here. I assure you that Sasuke and I are capable of protecting Naruto-kun. Things are different now, and we are much stronger than how we were three years back."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "And how would you know that? Naruto and Sasuke have no recollecting of where they were those three years and what has happened to them. The two could be at the same level of strength as how they were three years ago."

"But you don't know that either." Replied Sasuke. "Naruto and I have been training, but we were not able to show what our capabilities are without the feel of a real battle. Everyone who could compare with us in strength have all gone off in missions."

Naruto nodded. "Please let us just go to the Fire Temple. Though the Holy Waters are frozen… I just want to see it for myself…" He bowed his head. "I just want to find some way to speak to the Gods."

The blonde woman kept her cinnamon eyes closed. 'This is going to come back and haunt me, wouldn't it?' She sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper. She signed it, and handed it out to the three young men. "I may not like this, but I'm allowing you to go." The blonde cheered loudly in his head, but he stood up straight and watched as Itachi took the signed paper. "But… if there is any problems that you come across, immediately contact me through the ComLink, okay?" They nodded, and left.

Tsunade sighed, and swiveled her chair to look out the window. "It's happening, isn't it? I guess now I know how you feel Otouto… but I won't be a fool and not allow him to take the path he is destined to take…" She whispered.

0000000

They entered the Sacred Chambers of the Fire Temple, and made their way to the frozen pool of the Holy Water. Naruto's expression fell, looking around at the dreary surroundings. He slightly shivered, not feeling that calm and warm presence that he remembered he would feel whenever he visited a temple.

A pair of warm and firm arms encircled around him as he stared at the frozen pool. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke, giving him a reassuring look. The blonde smiled at him, and the older boy let him go, as he took a step forward to the altar with the pool. Itachi and Sasuke carefully watched him, and stepped back to allow the Senmin his space. Naruto closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The blonde slowly let his bare foot touch the icy surface, only to let it crack beneath. Naruto took another step, and the ice cracked more loudly. Sasuke went to go near his master, afraid that he may fall in, but Itachi prevented him from going near their Senmin.

Suddenly the whole room lighted up with the blue glowing symbols that decorated the walls. The golden symbols and drawings on the white marble mural that stood before the pool blared with light. The two Uchiha's had to block their eyes from the blinding light. When they opened their eyes, there was no sign of the blonde Uzumaki. All they saw was the glowing symbols on the white marble stone, and the sound of running waters.

"He did it… he truly is Ten'yo… the Chosen One of the Gods…" Whispered the eldest Uchiha.

0000000

Naruto expected that flames, like the last time that he has visited the Fire Temple to speak with Hinote-sama, would surround him. Instead, he was in a more serene scene that was almost familiar to him. Cheery blossoms slightly surrounded him, with the big blue sky above him. The pale pink petals danced around him like snow. The blonde stood up, and walked forward, through the trees to an open field of grass, with various pale colored flowers. He looked around, and saw a nice looking structure of white stone. The blonde then walked through the field to the structure.

When he reached it, he raised his brows in surprise to see many different Gods within the large structure. They were all looking at him with smiles, as he stood frozen at the entrance. There were a few of the Gods that he recognized, but one stood out from the others, being the biggest, and sitting on a large throne with a light shining down upon him. This God was as tall as the Uzumaki Mansion, as he is sitting. He wore very elegant pure white robes. His hair was long and more golden than Naruto's hair. The God's eyes were a sparkling silver color, but if he tilted his head slightly, of if one would look from a different angle, there was sheen of gold in it. This God was the only one with beautiful large white wings that seemed to encircle around the room, as if he was protecting the other Gods present. Naruto was mesmerized.

"Come forward, child." Boomed the giant God's voice. Naruto suddenly became nervous, walking slowly towards the center of the room. His eyes looked around, seeing the Gods smiling down at him. The blonde then stood in the light, looking up at the giant God. "Uzumaki Naruto…" The blonde went down on his knees and bowed respectfully under the presence of the God. "Please… you do not have to bow before me. If anything… it is a greater honor to have finally met you, child. I have heard so much about you from the other Gods. You are the Ten'yo that we have been waiting to grace the world."

The blonde lifted his head, deciding to stay kneeling on the ground. "Um…" The boy became timid and small.

The God smiled. "You may call me Shushin, the over seer of all the Gods."

"Alright… Shushin-sama… why is it I am here… before all the Gods, and you? It's not that I'm not thrilled to be here. I mean… I didn't really expect to be in front of a lot of Gods." The blonde said, blushing in embarrassment.

Shushin raised a brow. "What do you mean, child? You've already been in front of many Gods before."

"I have?" Naruto's eyes widened. Shushin furrowed his brows, and glanced around the room at the other Gods.

Hikari, the Goddess of Light, as what Naruto remember, stood up from her seat. "_Shushin-sama… it seems that Uzumaki Naruto and his Shugorei has forgotten their times at our realm as they crossed over to the mortal realm._" She said. The other Gods nodded, slightly frowning.

Shushin looked down at the small blonde boy. "That is bad… well, I'll see to it that you have not forgotten your training here in this realm, child."

Naruto stared up at the giant god with wide eyes. '_So the whole time I was in the Gods' Realm with Sasuke for three years, training? No way!_'

There were chuckles and giggles that echo in the room. Confused, the blonde looked around at the Gods. "_It is true, child. For the past three years, you have been under our training and guidance, to prepare you to take up the role of Ten'yo_." Said Mizu, the Goddess of Water.

"Ten'yo? Iruka-san said something about that… but he said it wasn't his place to tell me about it." Naruto looked up at Shushin. "Please tell me what is really going on. So many things are happening, and I don't understand. Everyone won't tell me anything, and I get left behind in the dark." He bowed his head. "I don't really like being left out of things… especially if it somehow involves me." He said lightly.

Shushin's eyes softened. "The prophecy…" He murmured, but the blonde heard. "It's in written text that the child of an Uzumaki would be the Chosen One of the Gods, the one who carries a very well known demon with the most tails, Ten'yo." Naruto's mouth slightly hung open in shock. '…_I'm Ten'yo?_'

"Listen carefully child. The real future is not really set in stone. The prophecy is like a guideline of what could happen. No one can predict what would truly happen in the future, for the real future is unknown, hidden in the dark until someone uncovers it. And that person who would find that future, is you, Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde blinked his eyes in confusion, but then widened them. Suddenly he felt this heaviness in his chest. Shushin pressed his lips in a firm line, before speaking again. "The ones who prophesized the fate of the Ten'yo couldn't reach far to know what hidden path the child would take. Somewhere along the way, Uzumaki Naruto, you would face a big fork on the road, and you would have to choose which course you want to lead for the future you want."

"_Whatever you choose, we will not detest you for it. You are the one who controls this whole universe's fate in your hands. You can only choose what you want, child, and we have no problem with that._" Said the God of Fire, Hinote.

The God of the Sky, Sora, stood up. "_We all know that this is all overwhelming, child, but please understand… you are the one that we have been searching for. You do not have to do all this alone, for you have your Guardians, friends, family, and us Gods to support and guide you along the way._" The blonde bit his lip.

"_Just follow your heart child. That is the strongest tool that you could ever use as a weapon against these battles to come._" The Goddess of the Moon, Luna, said gently. Naruto closed his eyes, taking in all what the gods have said.

Shushin looked up above him, then back down to the small blonde. "I may not be able to let you gain your memories of what conspired in your stay in this realm, but I was told that these Gods have lifted _all_ the seals that were within your body. You are now able to use your special powers as a Ten'yo. The training you went through will come to you as you fight through many battles. You no longer have that restriction of using your chakra, and you can now easily control all ten elements." Naruto stared with wide eyes.

"_Also, you have an additional Guardian to aid you._" The blonde turned his head to see the smiling Goddess of Light, carrying a small red ball of fluff in her arms. "_This one is different, and willing to protect you._" A pair of big fox like ears popped up from the ball, slightly twitching, and then a red fluffy tail. Suddenly eight more tails rose, and a small nose peeked up from the arms.

Naruto's eyes widened. '_There are nine tails? Kyuubi?_' The little animal yawned, and raised its head. Then a pair of crimson eyes blinked open to stare at the wide-eyed blonde. The fox made a little mewing sound. "Is… is that… Kyuubi?"

The tiny fox glared at him. '_And what is wrong with my appearance like this? It's not like I love to be this size._' Said a feminine voice. Naruto blinked his eyes. "What, you're female?" Kyuubi turned her head away, with her nose pointing up. '_You really are a dobe, aren't you?_' The blonde pouted, glaring at the fox.

Hikari giggled, and ran her hands softly through the back of the red fox. "_When we said that we lifted all your seals, we meant all, even the one that locked up the Kyuubi's spirit within your body. Since there was no body for the Kitsune to reside in, we gave her this one, not wanting to loose such a great power that could be an asset. Kyuubi agreed to be a protector, but you're the one that will control her powers. Yours chakra absorbed hers, so only you can allow her the power she could utilize, almost like she is a Shugorei, but it's different."_

"_She is a part of you, so when you die, she dies as well. But Kyuubi, being mostly a sprit won't die unless you die. She is a sworn protector of yours, and if you die, she failed and would die as well._" Naruto nodded in understanding at the God of Darkness (Yami) that suddenly stood beside Hikari.

Hikari lifted the small fox, and placed Kyuubi in Naruto's arms. The fox narrowed her eyes, before tucking her head between his arm and chest, and wrapping herself with her many tails. "Uzumaki Naruto… What is it you have decided on a course of action?" said Shushin.

The blonde tilted his head. "Well… I want to find Rakuen, to bring peace to the world, and stop all the fighting. I know that war will always be there, but I also know there is something bigger out there that is threatening this world. I want to stop that, and protect all the people from it. If I was given this power to be Ten'yo, then I'll use it to hopefully stop whatever it is that will bring harm to this world."

"Then might I make a suggestion to a start of your wish?" The blonde nodded. "Seek out the Ten Stones of Tengoku. They represent the ten elements of the world. Three you have already have in your possession, and three others in selfish hands of malevolence. You must search for the hidden stones scattered in the continent, before the others do. If all the stones are in the possession of these malicious mortals, then you can be sure that darkness will cover these lands, and everyone's fears will come true."

Naruto stood up and nodded to Shushin, gently squeezing the small fox in his arms. "Then I'll search for all the stones, and get back the others from those people. I'll protect this world… especially all my precious persons." The gods smiled upon him. "I will eventually understand what it is to be the Ten'yo of this world."

"You are a godsend, child. We will all be watching over you, and your dear people." Said Shushin, before his surroundings melted away.

0000000

Tsunade looked over the young man three times, and was shocked to see that all the seals placed upon his body were gone. When Naruto returned from the temple, he told his aunt, his siblings, their Shugorei and his on what happened during his talk with all the Gods. They were all shocked to hear that he talked with more than one God. The news came to the blonde that all the Holy Waters of all the temples were unfrozen, and now all other Senmin are able to make contact with their Gods.

Naruto watched the people in the room. Their silence told him that they knew about this whole Ten'yo ordeal and the prophecy. Naruto has always known that they were keeping something from him. He guesses the reason for the secrecy of him being part of a prophecy was because they were protecting him. Now they don't really know what to say, now that the Gods and Kyuubi have enlightened him of the prophecy and why so many are after him.

"You're not going to go out on your own, Naruto." Said Sakura, as she stood up from her seat. "Gaara can't leave here, for he still training under Tsunade-obaasan as the next Hokage. I'll go with you, me and my Shugorei."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm fine with my Shugorei and Kyuubi. I have confidence in their abilities that they could protect me alone. Plus, it wouldn't do well if there were a group of Jinchuriki all together." The Uchihas nodded in agreement, but the Uzumaki twins frowned.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'll allow Naruto and his Shugorei to travel, under the condition that you keep reporting back here to Konoha." Gaara and Sakura stared at their aunt in shock. Naruto smiled widely.

The pink haired girl frowned deeply. She knew that it was no use arguing with her stubborn baby brother. After all, all the Uzumakis are known for their stubbornness. She turned to the blonde boy. "Naruto-chan… if ever you run across any danger… please contact us as soon as possible…"

"Don't worry Neechan, Niisan. I'll be careful, and I have my Shugorei and Kyuubi with me." Naruto tried to reassure his older siblings.

Gaara stared at his baby brother. "How are you going to find these stones? It is said that they are hidden pretty well." The blonde tilted his head, and glanced over at his Shugorei. The Uchihas shrugged their shoulders.

"May I suggest that you look into the text?" They all looked at the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata furrowed her brows slightly. "Well… it is recorded in a few legends and tales about precious jewels that hold incredible powers. The Lunar Stone was used in the Mochidzuki Matsuri in Sunoa. That old tomb where the last Scion rests was said that the great person died, holding close to him the precious stone of storm that use to protect that ancient city from invaders."

"I see… so to find clues of the whereabouts of the stones we need to look at old legends and tales." Stated Itachi. "The only problem is knowing which stones have already been found by others, and who have them."

Sasuke frowned. "I'll give you one guess on who is also searching the stones."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Orochimaru…"

"When Naruto and I visited the city, Tanzaku, we ran into Orochimaru, who was searching for the White Stone that resided somewhere in an old castle. Naruto found it first, and it went into him." The younger Uchiha said.

"Then, we have to get the stones from him, if Naruto-kun needs them in order to fulfill the prophecy." Said Lee.

Sai shook his head. "That would be suicide confronting Orochimaru directly. There has to be another approach." He pointed out. "You can hold hostage one of their soldiers and find out information from them."

Neji frowned. "But only the elite Soldiers would really know what their Otokage is planning, and running into them isn't that easy."

Naruto took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Then… we'll not worry about the stones that he has now, but worry about getting the stones that are out there before him."

"We'll help you in finding the stones from here." Said Hinata. "Just contact us anytime, and we'll be sure to reply immediately." The others in the room nodded.

The blonde smiled. "Well, now that we have this settled, let's say we have a big dinner!" He chirped. "I'm really hungry!" As if on cue, the boy's stomach growled loudly, causing everyone to laugh at the blushing boy.

0000000

From where she stood, she imagines the small figures of her nephew and his Guardians walking away from the gates of Konoha. She stared down upon the city, a hand clenching closely to her heart. "A child born of an Uzumaki, which hosts the great spirit of the demon with the tails of nine, will become the Gods' chosen one, Ten'yo."

The blonde woman closed her cinnamon eyes. "I guess there is no need to fear for the safety of Naruto-kun. The Gods are truly watching over him. All we could do now is wait for that time when he has to make a choice on what will become of this world… All we could do… is guide him to the direction of Light…" She sighed, and turned away from the window. "…I only pray that in the end… Naruto-kun can finally live a happy life with no great responsibilities and worries…"

0000000

((Sigh… my brain has shut down of a few ideas to make this chapter exciting since school started for me since last Tuesday, right after New Year's Day! **_Why_**? **X.x** So there was a lot of discussion going on. No action, but at least Itachi makes it into the scene! Yay! Yes, I know he's OOC, but so is everyone in this AU fic. Plus, it's past three years, and everyone changes through time. He is a bit more open to his friends, but could be serious and cold when he has to.

There was a lot of info for you readers, to make things a bit clearer about things, hopefully. All the pieces of the story are now adding up, and may draw to a close. Man, thinking about the end is making me sad… and you'll all hate me for it on what will happen. Ah! I must stop and not reveal the end. Hopefully the next chapter is more exciting than this one.

What else is there to say? I don't know, but if you have suggestions or questions, don't be afraid to tell me. Sorry again if there are tons of grammar and spelling errors. I rushed and just had to update quickly for you readers. I love you all! Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I hope you would give me more reviews so that I could update soon. Until next time!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	25. Persistent, Are They Not?

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXIV**. Persistent, Are They Not?  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Sprinting as fast as he could, Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to look back at the enemies chasing him. Running beside him was the tiny fox, which jumped around dodging the stones in their path. '**_We're almost there!_**' A rush of adrenaline hastened the blonde's speed. He glanced behind and shivered with fear and disgust.

They were categorized as undead beings. In other words, they were zombies. It was kind of obvious that they would run into such creatures, for they were in the Land of the Living Dead. Naruto hated how they looked. They were bluish-green in color, with their flesh rotting off, and you could see their bones. Some had eyes hanging off their sockets, or no eyes at all. All had some missing body parts, or wide opened wounds. It was hideous, and the blonde hated fighting against them, even though they were easy to get rid of and very slow in movement. But these zombies popped up from the ground like wild daisies, everywhere they stepped

Naruto looked further behind to see sets of explosions at a distance that were getting closer. He smiled to himself, knowing that his Guardians were taking care of all these undead pests with their fire attacks. The blonde looked down at the fox, which dodged a hand that popped out from the ground. "Come on Kyuubi!" Naruto picked up the tiny fox, and ran to the glowing structure near the mountainside. '**_Do you notice that there are less undead appearing as we get closer to the ruins?_**' The blonde looked down at the demon fox in his arms. "Yeah I did… why is that?"

Kyuubi gave a tiny bark as a zombie rose from the ground, and swung its ugly claws at them. Naruto dodged the attack, and kept running. '**_It is because of the stone that is resting in there. The undead hate ice._**' "Then the Blizzard Stone is definitely there." Naruto looked around the area. "I just hope the only encounter we have here are these Zombies." Once Naruto stepped on the icy ground, there was no more of the undead chasing him.

It was like there was a barrier that prevented the zombies from every stepping over the icy grounds. Naruto and Kyuubi watched the silent creatures that just stood there, watching them. Naruto shivered, both form the hideous looking things and from the icy winds that blew through the ruined structures. '**_Come, let's get that stone._**' The blonde nodded, and turned his back on the zombies.

They came upon a pedestal, with a blue stone that glittered with all its glory. Naruto held his breath, and stepped up the steps to reach the stone. Kyuubi stayed back, feeling a strong pulse of power that didn't want her near the stone. She watched carefully, and was looking around incase they ran into any more trouble, like what they did when they went after the Stone of Tsunami.

Before the blonde could touch the stone, there was a loud roar that interrupted the air. Naruto froze, and suddenly felt the ground below shake violently. '**_Kit!_**' Then the ground burst open a few feet away from them, and out came a skeletal like monster, almost resembling a snake or dragon. Naruto widened his eyes, and stared at the huge and frightening thing. '**_Kit! Get the stone!_**' Naruto blinked his eyes and looked at the stone. He reached out to it, and the blue stone disappeared. The monster roared, and went to strike the small blonde.

"Fire Element: Dragon's Rage!"

A giant blast of fire, in the shape of a dragon crashed against the giant beast. Naruto blinked his eyes as someone grabbed him, and pulled him away from the roasting monster that fell on the spot the blonde once stood. The blonde blinked again and turned his head to see Sasuke. He smiled widely, and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke! My hero!"

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Dobe, next time don't just stand there and wait for someone to save you. I thought you were the Ten'yo of this world. I can't have you get eaten by a Oni." The blonde pouted, and Sasuke sighed. The two landed stood beside the hissing tiny fox. Itachi ran into the room, only to watch as the monster rose from the fires, screeching.

"We got what we came for. Let's not waste energy in fighting an Oni." Itachi said, as he ran out of the ruined structure. Kyuubi scampered after the older Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed the smaller teen's wrist and dragged him out of the now shaking building.

"I think it's time to summon us a ticket out of here." Sasuke said, looking back at the blonde. Naruto nodded, and closed his blue eyes, concentrating his chakra. With a flash of light, a giant red bird appeared, rising up to the sky. It gave a loud screech, and flapped its wings.

Naruto sighed out in relief, and fell back on to the soft feathery back of the bird he summoned from the Stone of Flames he acquired from their journey to the Magmar Mountains in the Wind Country. It turns out that Naruto could summon the ancient spirits from within the stone. They all listened to the blonde without protest, and would gladly help out the Ten'yo. Also, the ancient spirits could offer their powers to the boy's Shugorei, where it was amplified ten times than its original strength and greatness.

Itachi sat up front, overseeing the flight of the great Phoenix from the Stone of Flames. Sasuke sat behind, his back facing his brother's back, watching over the blonde who lay down, staring at the darkening sky. Kyuubi was curled up upon the boy's stomach, with a few of her tails swaying at random places. "Where to next?" Questioned the younger Uchiha.

"We have five out of ten of the stones. We already know that Orochimaru has four of them." Said Itachi. The Uchiha twins scowled at remembering the battled they had with Oto Soldiers for the Nature Stone. It was lost that they would not forget, and blamed them selves for it. Naruto reassured his Shugorei that they could always get them back once they found the rest of the stones, and then face the Otokage.

'**_That means that there is only one left out there…_**' Kyuubi mused. Naruto slowly blinked his eyes. "All there is left is the Stone of Tsunami… I still haven't gotten word from Konoha for signs of the last stone… not even any hint from the Gods either." He shifted a bit, and pulled out the ComLink from his pocket to check for messages. '**_Maybe we should visit the Destati Records again to look for the clues._**' The tiny fox suggested. The blonde bit his lip, and sat up, careful with Kyuubi on his stomach. "Should we go to back to Destati?" He asked his Guardians.

Sasuke grunted. "You'd think that they are sick of us coming over all the time to their 'hidden library'."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "The Bookkeepers did say that we are welcomed anytime. As long as we do no bring any trouble to the place." The blonde glanced at the older Uchiha with a raised brow.

"We could go there and seek a place for rest." Itachi replied in his low tone. "Then we'll go searching again for old text about the stone." The blonde grinned, and nodded in agreement.

0000000

There was something nudging his face. Naruto grumbled, and turned over, brining the warmth of the blanket over his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pulled the blanket off the blonde fiercely. The blonde gave a tiny whining sound as the warmth was taken away from him. The younger Uchiha bent down, and grazed his lips over the boy's ears. "Naruto…" he whispered. "It's time to wake up… if you don't… Then I'll molest you in your sleep…" A pale hand slipped up, under the blonde's shirt.

The blonde quickly sat up, blushing brightly red, and glaring at the Uchiha. "G-Get away from me, y-you PERVERT!" Then a barrage of pillows was thrown at the laughing Uchiha as he ran out of the room.

Kyuubi saw the younger Uchiha ran past her with the blonde's loud screeches echoing after him. The small fox sighed, and shook her head. She gracefully walked into the room to see her disheveled charge with a bright red face. '_I don't want to ask how he woke you up this time…_' The blonde blushed harder, and grumbled as he was fixing the bed. '_Hurry it up… we have a lot to do, Kit._' Then the little red fox walked out the room.

0000000

"Here." Naruto nearly jumped form his seat as a book slammed down in front of him. The blonde looked up and glared at Sasuke. "It rests under the oceans protected by many whirlpools that can easily crush things that come within a thirty mile radius from them. It was supposedly the treasure to the daughter of a Sea Lord that once ruled an underwater city. When the Holy War broke out, the ancient city got destroyed, and lay buried by the boundless oceans."

The blonde frowned. "How are we going to get to the stone, if it's naturally protected by those whirlpools?"

"Easy." The two looked up to see Itachi leaning slightly on the table, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "You can easily control all elements. So it's not problem if you parted the waters and we get down there with no hassle."

'**_But that will take a lot of your energy, and concentration to be able to hold the waters apart…_**' Said Kyuubi in the blonde's head. Naruto looked up at his Guardians. "It will be slightly difficult to get the stone. Most of my chakra would be concentrated in holding the waters. You and Sasuke would have to go down there on your own, and get the stone. But there is only a limit to how long I could hold the waters… I don't want you two to drown… and what if you run into enemies?" The blonde bit his lip with furrowed brows.

"Don't worry… You have to trust us… and we believe that you won't let anything happen to us, Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Plus… you can easily summon us to be by your side. No harm will come to us, even if the waters come down on us." Itachi said. The blonde bit his lip, and nodded slowly. The older Uchiha leaned forward, and turned the pages of the book. "The place where the Stone of Tsunami is located at is at the Southern most part of the Ocean Country." He pointed at the spot on the map. "We could either use transports from an airship or boat to get there… or just fly all the way with the Phoenix…"

'**_But that will catch a lot of people's attention… Boats and airships are not a bad idea, though it will take time to get there…_**' Naruto nodded at Kyuubi's thoughts. "We'll go by boats and airships… we don't' want to catch anyone's attention. We've already done that a lot while reaching this place."

"That is why we are leaving as soon as we can." Sasuke replied, pushing himself off from sitting on the table. "Let's hurry and get whatever supplies we need here before we leave."

0000000

They were on the island of Nonoka in the Ocean Country. They could see from afar that whirling mass of water where the dead city that is buried under the waters. The blonde glanced back at his Shugorei who were planning on how to find the stone. '_I do hope thing bad will happen…_'

'**_You put too little faith in your Guardians._**' Kyuubi said, as she was perched upon the boy's shoulder. Behind her tails were swaying in different directions. '_No… I trust them… It's just I'm afraid for them… I have a gut feeling that something will happen… and I don't want it to come to them._' Naruto bit his lip. '**_Then we need to be cautious of our surroundings._**' Kyuubi knew not to ignore the blonde's sense of danger.

The blonde turned around and smiled at his Shugorei. "Are we ready?"

In a flash of light, a giant blue dragon spread out its wings, and soared up high into the sky with a loud roar. In its grace and beauty, the storm dragon flew over the waters and towards the area where giant whirlpools spun, crashing almost against one another. Sasuke glanced at the small blonde. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He carefully asked.

Naruto pouted. "I'm not weak you know. And we have a plan, so let's not worry about anything, okay?"

A hand plopped on top of the younger Uchiha. Sasuke turned his head and glared at his older twin. "We should worry more in finding the stone quickly. Naruto-kun will be fine with Kyuubi, right?"

The fox huffed, and turned her head away. '**_That's Kyuubi-_sama_ to you, you little insect!_**' Naruto mentally sweat dropped upon hearing the kitsune in his head. "Alright, let's go do this." The blonde announced. The two Uchihas nodded, and watched as their master closed his cerulean eyes. Then they heard something going on below them, and they looked over to see the oceanic waters parting slowly.

Itachi stood up, and looked at his younger twin. "You ready?" Sasuke nodded, and the two jumped off the blue dragon and sailed down into the cold and dark depths the waters use to be in. '_Please be safe…_' The blonde silently prayed; his eyes still closed in concentration.

0000000

It was amazing to be standing in a once ancient city that was underwater. The place was in ruins, with lots of algae and other aquatic living things in it. It was cold and dank. As they walked around, their shoes would make a squish sound because of the wetness of the ground. They looked up and could see the high walls of the water, and the small little dot that is supposedly the Wind Dragon with their master. It was dark, but they lighted up the way with small flames in their hands.

Sasuke looked up at the tall structure that looked like a temple. "Do you think it's in there?"

"How much you want to bet that it is?" Itachi questioned with a smirk. Sasuke frowned and brushed past his brother, climbing the long set of stairs. The older Uchiha just chuckled and followed his little brother. Itachi paused in his walk, and his red eyes were glancing behind form the corner of his eyes.

"Hurry up, Anki!" The older Uchiha looked up to see that his brother was far from him. Itachi blinked his eyes and ran up the stairs to catch up with his twin. Unaware to them, there were three pairs of glowing eyes watching their every move.

They were in the temple, following a long passageway, with water dripping down upon them like rain. They ran into scurrying little sea creatures, but didn't mind them. Sasuke noticed this look on his brother's eyes, as if he senses someone following them. Sasuke frowned and tried to see if he could sense any unknown enemies too. '_Oto Soldiers couldn't have followed us here, and how can they? Unless they are Oni that are guarding this place…_'

They reached the largest chamber of the temple, and in the center was a pedestal where something sparkling was sitting on. Sasuke neared the pedestal, and surely enough, it was the Stone of Tsunami that they were searching for, because of the pulsing power it emitted. "Do you hear it?" whispered Sasuke, his dog-like ears twitching slightly.

Itachi raised a brow. "Hear what?"

"That song… It's like it's calling…" The younger Uchiha looked up and saw a small opening, where they could see the sky, and directly above them was the looming shadow of the Storm Dragon. "It knows that Naruto is near by…" Sasuke looked back down at the glowing stone, and released it from its hold and the growing moss. Once Sasuke held it in his hands, the stone shot up through the passage. "It's gone!"

"It most likely went to Naruto. Come, we need to get out of here." Then there was low growling around them, and the Uchiha twins looked down to see these ugly looking sea creatures that stood on two legs. They were hissing at them, bearing their razor teeth. "Or… we could just be their lunch…"

Sasuke went into a stance. "We could fight them, but we have to keep chakra use down to a minimum… don't want to wear out Naruto." Itachi nodded, and went into his own stance.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling, and the ground was shaking. The two looked around, confused. Sasuke looked up at the open ceiling and could see the wall of waters crashing in. His ebony eyes widened. '_Oh shit!_' Itachi thought the same thing. The Oni scurried away, sensing the danger. Before they knew it, they were in a dry and brighter place. They looked up to see Naruto smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I just got surprised when the stone just shot into me, letting go of my hold on the waters." He was scratching the back of his head. "Are you guys okay?"

The two looked away, and dusted invisible dirt on them. They were soaked though. Naruto closed his eyes and emitted out some warm heat to dry off his Shugorei. They thanked him after. '**_In coming!_**' Mewed Kyuubi as she peered over the dragon. There was a giant ball of water that shot out of the ocean and aimed at the flying dragon in the sky. Naruto shouted to the dragon to dodge it, and they watched as the ball of water that missed them exploded as rain to the surface. The Senmin and Shugorei looked over the blue dragon and saw three giant water blobs upon the surface of the now still waters.

"I guess those creatures are mad that their defense is gone since we took the Stone of Tsunami." Said Naruto. '**_You think?_**' Kyuubi looked at her blonde charge. '**_We either run away, or fight back._**' The blonde glanced at his Guardians. "Should we just run away, or fight them?" He questioned.

"We run, they will attack the Islands surrounding this place." Said Itachi in reply.

Sasuke stood up, and stretched out. "Then it's fighting back we will do."

Naruto nodded, and looked around. He spotted a small island close by. "Let's land there!" As directed, the dragon dropped off the Senmin-Shugorei team and the Kitsune. Then it disappeared, and went back inside the blonde. The group looked at a distance as the giant blob of water with eyes came rushing towards them. "Get ready!"

Then Sasuke and Itachi both ran above the waters towards the Oni. The blonde watched them, commanding them when he was needed. Naruto no longer needed to command their actions, for the Uchiha Twins can use his chakra with ease, because of their strong bond and trust. Plus, Naruto has a big supply of chakra, for if his real chakra did run out, he had two back up sources with in him. The blonde would use his control over the elements to block attacks, and he even summoned the Uchihas' kekkei genkai for them.

Kyuubi stood beside her charge, watching the Uchiha twins in battle. The tiny kitsune felt a bit envious that they got to battle. Once in a while Naruto would allow Kyuubi to use his chakra, if his Shugorei were preoccupied and if it was just she and Naruto. Plus, Kyuubi was in a disadvantage with the element of water, for she was mostly a fire user, kind of like the Uchihas. There was a tingling sensation that the fox felt, and her ears shot up, twitching slightly. Her tails were swaying in alert. The kitsune looked back, and widened her eyes. She jumped behind the blonde, and faced the ting she spotted. The demon fox hissed.

Sensing the stress from Naruto's past tenant, the blonde turned around and looked up to see what the fox was growling at. The blonde widened his eyes, recognizing the black cloaks and red cloud patterns on them. He stepped back, and heard a splash from the shore they stood near. '_Akatsuki…_'

They were two men. One had grayish hair that was sleeked back. The top of his cloak was slightly opened, revealing his face. Around his neck was a necklace with a strange ornament hanging off of it. The other wasn't like his partner. This one was more covered up, with his head and face wrapped up, only showing his pale eyes. The one with gray hair smirked at the boy. "I can not believe the Leader made us go after this little pipsqueak. Look how weak looking she is."

Naruto bit his tongue from retorting out fro being called a girl. He didn't miss the scary looking guy's comment about being called a 'she'. '_Kyuubi… What are we to do? I can't fight them alone! And I won't let them take you away from me._'

'**_Have you forgotten kit? They can't take me away from you, because I am part of you. Your chakra has merged with mine… and I don't even have my own powers… you do. So I am useless to them. Plus… I sense the Gods' protection over you… so let's not panic and trust the fate the Gods have on you._**' The Kitsune continued to growl dangerously at them.

The gray haired man laughed at the tiny fox. "That is the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?" The man went into a stance. "Won't this be easy?"

The man's partner closed his eyes. "Don't be rash, Hidan."

"Oh, come on Kakuzu. What can the puny girl and fox do to us?" The man named Hidan said.

Kakuzu, as he was called, peered at the two small figures. "Maybe if we get this done quicker, we'll get a big sum of money on this…"

Hidan growled lightly. "You and you stupid thinking of money."

"You and you stupid religion and tactics." The other man countered. The gray haired man growled, and looked over his shoulder, glaring at his partner.

'**_They are distracted! Let's get out of here._**' Said Kyuubi to the blonde. Naruto nodded, still slightly afraid of the Akatsuki members. The blonde closed his eyes, and concentrated in summoning one of the ancient spirits that would take them away from their enemies.

"Oh no you don't! Wind Element: Wind Blades."

Naruto widened his eyes, and brought his arms over his head. The wind attack was about to hit the blonde, but it was dispersed. The blonde looked up, and frowned. He waved his hand. And from behind him a big wave of water grew, and came crashing down at the two Akatsuki members. The two easily dodged the attack, and looked up to see a giant sea serpent with the blonde and the fox on top of its head. They were standing upon the water, with the island wiped out from the blonde's control over the waters.

"This is your fault, you know."

Hidan glared at his 'partner'. "No it's not."

Kakuzu ignored the man. "I guess Kisame was right in saying the kid can control elements… not just one like his Clan, but all ten…" '_That's five more than me…_'

"I guess then it's my job to get the Kyuubi then, seeing as the kid can easily wipe out your element attacks." The man smirked, and wielded his giant weapon. He looked up and smirked at the blonde.

Naruto flinched slightly at the look. '**_Let's get rid of the Oni and get away from the Akatsuki. We can't fight them, with your chakra running low. Though you have more… I don't want you wasting your extra chakra on them…_**' Kyuubi told her charge, eyeing the three-bladed scythe. The kitsune widened her eyes as she saw the man charging after them. '**_Go Kit and get your Shugorei!_**' She shouted at him.

The blonde commanded the sea serpent to go towards the battle where his guardians were at, fighting against now only one water blob, and a few lesser water Oni. The blonde stood up high, and raised his left hand. A symbol glowed on it. "Sasuke! Itachi! Double Ice Element: Blizzard Storm!"

The two Uchihas obey their master's command, and simultaneously jumped up into the air. Then released a blast of cold air with appearing shards of ice, crashing down on the Oni. Then a big area of the ocean froze. They saw the fast coming serpent, and ran towards it. When they were in a good enough range, they jumped up high and landed on top of the sea serpent with their Senmin. The ancient spirit from the Stone of Tsunami crashed through the icy field, destroying what was left of the Oni.

The Uchiha twins were panting slightly. "What's going on?"

Naruto had a deep frown on his face. "Akatsuki."

The two looked behind to see two figures running after them on top of the water. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Kakuzu and Hidan. They are a destructive pair. It was good that you thought of retreating from them… you wouldn't want to fight against them, for they have unusual attacks."

"What, you can't fight against them?" Sasuke questioned, looking at his older brother.

"No… I could, but not right now, because Naruto's chakra is running low." The older Uchiha replied. Sasuke just snorted, but then his eyes widened as he saw a lightening attack heading straight for them.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned his head, but it was too late, for it hit the sea serpent. The ancient water spirit dispersed and returned back within the blonde. The small group came falling down into the water with a big splash. Naruto was struggling to swim up to the surface. The blonde threw his head back, gasping for air. He saw Itachi and Sasuke getting up from the water, and steadily standing upon it. Sasuke helped the blonde up, while the older Uchiha picked up the tiny fox. Poor Kyuubi looked like a drowned rat. Naruto took the shivering fox, and held him closely. The Uchiha twins narrowed their eyes, and stood in front of their Senmin.

"Well, well, well, look who he have here. It's the traitor, Uchiha Itachi." Mused Hidan. "It's been what, three years?"

Itachi glared coldly at them. "You're not taking the Kyuubi."

The gray haired man laughed. "Like you can tell us what to do."

The older Uchiha raised his head. "Have you forgotten how easily I could defeat you, even without the use of chakra?"

"That was year ago… now I've gotten stronger. Plus… I heard you became soft since you found your Senmin." The man went into a stance.

Naruto looked at Itachi. '_We're going to fight them?_' The blonde's eyes widened. '_We have no choice, Naruto-kun._' The older Uchiha replied mentally. The blonde bit his lip, pressing the small fox close to him. '**_They can't fight alone, kit. You'll need to help them out more than like the other battles he encountered against Oni and Youkai._**' Naruto nodded at the Kitsune's words.

He took two steps back, but then stopped as the Akatsuki members looked at him. "We'll ask nicely this time." Hidan spoke. "Come with us and give us Kyuubi, or you're receive dire consequences in resisting us."

Naruto glared, and snorted. "That wasn't asking nicely at all!"

The gray haired man growled, and took out his large weapon. "Well, I did ask."

"Not without getting through us will you take them from us." Sasuke hissed, stepping to block the man's path. '_Be careful with them… In a way, they are immortal, and immune to dying._' The blonde and the younger Uchiha widened their eyes and glanced at the expressionless Itachi. '_Just follow my lead, and maybe we'll hinder their actions and get away from them as quickly as we can. Escaping now is not an option._'

"Double Wind Element: Aero Barricade!" The two Uchihas then rushed forward towards the gray haired Akatsuki. The man took a swing at them, but they disappeared. There was a kick to his head, and a big slash to his chest. Hidan just laughed, looking at his own blood.

Itachi frowned, and went into a stance. "Itachi. Shadow Element: Shadow Abyss!" The older Uchiha ran towards Hidan, and jumped into the air, a big shadow cast over the man. Then the black shadow reached up grabbing the Akatsuki member.

"Wind and Fire Element: Scorching Gales!"

Naruto turned his head and widened his eyes. "Sasuke! Water element: Crashing Wave!" The boy canceled Kakuzu's attack with a wave of his hand in a quick motion. Sasuke came running to the side of the man, and stomped a foot on the water's surface. Then a big wave grew in front of him, and went to crash at masked Akatsuki. The man jumped away, but was caught in a fire attack. "Sasuke! Fire Element: Dragon's Rage!"

Kakuzu was enraged for getting hit. '_Damn… It would have been easier if we were fighting on land, but we need to get the boy now._' He glanced at his partner who was getting trashed with Itachi's swift moves, compared to his slow ones. '_Stupid Hidan… his too slow compared to the Uchiha… And I don't want to back down with the opportunity to get rid of the Uchihas for such a high reward…_'

'_Let's end this quick. Naruto allow me to use my kekkei genkai on them to disable them._' Itachi glanced at his master. The Uchiha then released a blast of fire, which Hidan blocked with his swirling weapon as a shield. The blonde nodded, and pulled back his sleeve on his left arm. There was the Senmin mark, and he traced blood over the Uchiha mark. "Itachi, Mangekyou Sharingan…"

The older Uchiha slowly opened his eyes, and Hidan froze on the spot. The teen's eyes changed, it was different from the normal Sharingan. Itachi smirked. "Tsukuyomi."

The gray haired man suddenly was screaming in pain, grabbing his head, and falling to his knees. Kakuzu glanced at his partner and frowned. '_He used the Uchiha Bloodline limit Tsukuyomi, a power genjutsu that can drive any person insane… This is bad… we need to retreat…_'

Sasuke went to kick the man, but he grabbed the younger Uchiha's leg, and something cracked, causing the boy to cry out in great pain. Kakuzu did several powerful hits, with loud cracks following after each hit. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke!" Itachi rushed to the last Akatsuki, with the powerful bloodline limit still activated. He drew back his hand, with black flames on his fist. "Amaterasu!"

Kakuzu got his through his right shoulder. Itachi's hand went through, with the black flames burning down the man's skin and clothing. The man narrowed his eyes, and reached out a hand on the teen's face. He pressed his left hand on Itachi's eye. "You and your stupid eyes!" Then fire flared from his left hand, sending the Uchiha away. Itachi was sinking slowly, having lost his control of walking on the water. He had his hands on his bleeding eye.

"Itachi!" The blonde was shaking with anger. He looked up at the Akatsuki with blaring red eyes.

'_Hm… the Kyuubi's power… how fortunate._' The man smirked. '_I can't use elements against him… so I might as well fight hand to hand, for he is slow and weak with out his Shugorei_.' He eyed the tiny fox that jumped out of the blonde's arms, growling and also glowing with blaring red chakra.

Naruto closed his eyes, and stood up straight. Kyuubi rush towards the man, and swiped her small paw at the man. Kakuzu was going to laugh, but then a giant red claw of chakra crashed at him, slamming him deep into the water. Kyuubi roared out, her fierce roar vibrating the waters below them.

Kakuzu came back up to the surface of the waters, and panted, watching the blonde with his eyes closed, and the growling tiny fox. '_Though it is stuck in that form, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is still powerful…_' He had no time to react and two of the red chakra claws came swiping at him. He dodged as best he could, but got hit by a giant blast of fire.

Kyuubi gave three barks, and then three big fox like heads of Chakra raced towards the man, with its fangs bared, and mouth open wide. The Akatsuki member twirled around to block the first attack with a water shield, but the other two broke through and hit him hard. '_It's only fighting with its chakra… and an infinite amount that it is… Time to retreat…_'

"Lightening Element: Thunder Storm."

Dark clouds hung over them, and fierce bolts of thunder came crashing down upon the blonde and the fox. Naruto didn't move from his spot, and the attack didn't touch him. When the attack was over, there was no sign of the Akatsuki members. When the blonde opened his eyes, they were blue, and the red chakra was gone. Naruto fell on his knees, and panted tiredly. Kyuubi walked up to him, and saw tears streaming down his face. '**_Kit?_**'

"They got hurt…" He whispered shakily.

'**_They're not dead though… come on. Summon someone to take us to land. Then we call Konoha to take us back to heal the Uchihas._**' The fox said, trying to comfort the boy. She nuzzled her nose against the boy's cheek, feeling the tears upon her snout. '**_Please kit… don't cry anymore… that Sasuke-baka won't like it._**'

0000000

A dark shadow loomed above them. Harsh winds were pushing down on them, and the loud noise deafened any other sound that was near them. Dull blue eyes slowly opened, and looked up at the object flying in the sky. '**_Kit… it's an airship from Konoha… don't worry, your Shugorei will be okay._**' The tiny kitsune looked up at the blank expression the boy held. The younger Uchiha's head was upon his lap, and the older one was lying next to him. Both clearly held an expression on their faces, but they were unconscious.

Then two figures appeared in front of the group. "We need some Kitoushi down here now. We're going to have to move them to Konoha as quickly as we could." Said a female voice. Then the female ran up to the blonde and the Shugorei. "Naruto-kun…"

The blonde looked up, and slightly recognized that blonde female before him. "…I-Ino-san…?" Ino has definitely changed. She has grown into a beautiful woman, her hair grown out longer than before. She wore more revealing clothing, and she has definitely grown taller.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. We'll get you and your Shugorei to Konoha as quickly as we can. First we have to stabilize their conditions to be able to move them." The blonde young woman said. She looked behind. "Chouji… I'm going to take Naruto-kun to the ship. You watch Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san with the Kitoushi, okay?"

The Shugorei of the blonde has grown as well. He was slightly leaner than before, and tall. His hair has grown out, and became spikier. The teen nodded, and watched as Ino helped the small boy up. They walked to a certain spot under the airship, and were teleported to the deck.

0000000

A hand was plopped over the head of golden blonde hair. Naruto blinked his blue eyes, and looked up at the small smile the older Uchiha held. "Naruto-kun… stop blaming yourself. You haven't done anything wrong."

The blonde bowed his head. "Still… you got hurt." His eyes glanced up at the bandages around the older teen's left eye. There were faint specks of blood on it. He clutched on to Itachi's hand. "I'm so sorry…"

The older Uchiha sighed. "Naruto-kun… we've been through this already. It's not your fault. Things are bound to happen to Soldiers. But Sasuke and I will not die… unless you want us to." Naruto leaned over, and buried his face on the bed the Uchiha was in. Itachi's uncovered eye softened. "How's my foolish Otouto? Is he awake yet?"

"No… Tsunade-obaasan said that she was able to fix all of Sasuke's fractures, and stop the internal bleeding. It was just the canals where the chakra flows through were slightly ruptured, and it takes time healing them. So most of his energy is focusing on repair them… and Tsunade-obaasan is trying to speed up that process… It might take two more days…" The blonde whispered. His head turned to the side. The Uchiha nodded lightly. Naruto sat up, and stared at Itachi for a while. "I should let you rest. I'll go check on Sasuke now." He stood up, and bowed softly before exiting the room.

Itachi sighed. '_Naruto-kun…_' There was a knock, and the older Uchiha looked up to see a recognizable face. He raised a brow.

0000000

"So, all Naruto has to do is get the stone from Orochimaru… He has the last four stones…" Sakura said. She, with her younger brother and aunt, were in the Hokage's office, discussing their next plan of action. Gaara was in a mission with Lee to Suna. Neji will return from a solo mission soon, to watch over his daughter. Hinata had duties in the hospital, while Sai just came back from a mission. The Uchiha twins were still in the hospital, and Sasuke still hasn't woken up yet.

"We'll wait a while before we try to somehow get those stones from Oto. The Uchihas are still recovering, and we can't leave Naruto defenseless…" Said the current Hokage. There was a small growl from the tiny fox that curled on the blond teen's lap. "Of course he's not entirely defenseless with you there, Kyuubi-sama." The kitsune nodded in approval before tucking her head to take a nap. Sakura glanced at the solemn expression his baby brother had.

Suddenly the door abruptly banged open, with a distressed Shizune running into the room. "Tsunade-sama, it's Gaara-kun!" The blonde Hokage stood up from her seat. Sakura and Naruto's heads shot up.

Then at the door stood the familiar white-eyed ex-Hyuuga. Neji narrowed his eyes. "What about Gaara?" His voice was dangerously low.

0000000

((I'm too tired to say anything… but I will apologize for not updating sooner. My excuse is my busy college life… Curses all! I also apologize for not checking for all my horrible mistakes in this rushed and lame chapter… Have any questions or comments? I will be able to reply to them this weekend. And thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I really love you all! TTTT ))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	26. Don't Leave Me Behind

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXV**. Don't Leave Me Behind  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_Tsunade-sama, it's Gaara-kun!" The blonde Hokage stood up from her seat. Sakura and Naruto's heads shot up._

_Then at the door stood the familiar white-eyed ex-Hyuuga. Neji narrowed his eyes. "What about Gaara?" His voice was dangerously low._

0000000

There were only a few Soldiers in the room, and Naruto recognized them all. Ino and her Shugorei were there. Of course Sakura and her Shugorei were also present. Neji was also in the room with an unreadable expression. Kakashi, Sasuke's old sensei, was there, along with the new acquaintance of Maito Gai (Lee and Neji's old sensei).

The blonde sat in the back corner, listening intently, as the Hokage sat on her big comfy chair behind her desk. The blonde woman look stressed with worry written all over her face. The elder Seibyou Soldiers stood at one side, while the younger generation of Soldiers stood at the other side. They stood in a line, but Naruto hid at the back.

"I've called you all here to relate to you of urgent news, regarding Konoha's Soldiers, Senmin, Uzumaki Gaara and Shugorei, Rock Lee." She opened her cinnamon eyes and peered at the Soldiers. "Twelve hours ago, we have received message from Rock Lee that they were attacked, after completing their mission near Sunakagure. It was also mentioned that their attackers were none other than members of Akatsuki."

Sakura widened her eyes and gasped. She had a hand on her mouth in shock. Tsunade closed her eyes, frowning. "In the message… it was said that… Uzumaki Gaara… was taken by the Akatsuki."

Naruto stood up from his seat in alarm. "WHAT? Then we have to go and get him back! If they are going to try and extract Shukaku from Gaara-nii… then he'll…" Neji clenched his hand into a tight fist, but his face held no emotion.

The Godaime looked up at her nephew. "That is why I am sending the present soldiers in this room to find the Akatsuki, and get back Uzumaki Gaara." She glanced at the soldiers. "You are to leave here at 1600 hours. That is 20 minutes to gather the things you need, and head out to Suna. There will be some Suna Soldiers that will assist you in this mission, for they know the geography of their country. Also, there are already some Suna Soldiers sent out in search for Akatsuki's hideout. Hatake Kakashi, you are the leader of this mission. If anything were to happen to Heisei Hatake, then Heisei Maito Gai will take over." Neji frowned deeply. The others nodded, understanding their directive. "Good… now go and get prepared. More info of your mission will be sent to you in your ComLink." Then the Soldiers turned around to walk out the office.

"Naruto, you stay here." The blonde boy blinked, and turned to face his aunt. All the people in the room were gone, save for the two blondes.

"Obasan?"

Tsunade stood up from her chair, and turned around to face the window. "Naruto… you're not going with them in their mission."

Blue eyes widened. "What? Why not?" He shouted with anger. "He's my brother!"

"I know that, but you are not setting a foot out of this city, you understand?" The blonde woman's voice was raised.

"No I don't! Why can't I go and help them?" Naruto protested.

Tsunade turned around, her eyes hard and cold, with a frown set on her lips. "Why?" She stood up from her chair, and leaned on her desk, with her arms on it for support. "That last little adventure you had nearly got your Shugorei killed, and you almost captured! I can't risk you going out there and let Akatsuki take you." Tsunade nearly shouted. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but his aunt spoke first.

"Naruto, you have to understand that this is the only way to protect you from getting captured from Akatsuki or from Orochimaru. If that were the happen, the worst possible outcome will befall on this world." The blonde woman sighed heavily, and placed a hand on her temple. Falling back down in her chair. "Plus… Your Shugorei are out of commission… there will be no one to protect you from another episode with Akatsuki, or Oto Soldiers." Naruto frowned. "Not that I'm saying you are weak, Naruto, nor do I doubt Kyuubi's powers. It's just I would feel better if I know you are here safe in Konoha. Do not worry so much about Gaara-kun, for I know he is stronger than you think. Trust in the others that they will retrieve him safe and sound."

The blonde boy bowed his head, not looking up at his Tousan's sister. Without a word, the boy turned around and left the room. Tsunade sighed, and fell back into her chair. "May all the Gods watch over my brother's children. I do not know what to do anymore with Naruto… he's just as stubborn as his parents. Please… please guide him to the right direction… keep him safe."

0000000

_"Akatsuki has two headquarters. If they were spotted near Suna, then they're location would be in the south mountain ranges of the Earth Country. It usually takes about two weeks for all members of Akatsuki to gather to do the ceremony in extracting the Biju."_

'_Two weeks, huh?_' Blue eyes looked up at the starry sky. '_Don't worry Gaara-nii… I'll save you, like all those times you've done for me. It's my turn to protect you._'

"_Naruto-kun… I understand why you want to do this, but it's too dangerous. If you are ever in trouble, then summon me. I'll be sure to protect you, even though I'm not in my full strength."_

_A smile. "Do not worry, Itachi-nii. Just promise me… You'll watch over Sasuke." The older Uchiha nodded. Naruto smiled at his Shugorei, and then turned to the younger Uchiha. He was still unconscious._

_Naruto's eyes fell, seeing how the older teen was paler than usual. The blonde took Sasuke's hand into his, and gave it a soft squeeze. The blonde bent over, his lips near the sleeping teen's ear. "I'm sorry Sasuke that you can't come with me, but I know in my heart you'll still be there beside me, always protecting me. That is why I ask of you, to give me your strength, even though you are still in this condition. I promise I'll come back for you, and then, you'll have to wake up. If you're not, then I'll just kick your ass until you do." The blonde pulled back and grinned cheekily. Then the boy gave a small peck on the raven-haired teen's lips._

Naruto shivered slightly, and then pressed the tiny fox closer to his chest. Kyuubi sighed. '**_Kit… maybe you should tell the others you are on this ship. I don't want you to get sick sleeping in the cold._**' The blonde waved a hand, pulling his cloak around them. "It's okay… It's not that cold. I'll wait until we land at Suna to reveal my presence. Sakura-neechan is going to be so mad at me, and would beat the stuffing out of me for disobeying Tsunade-obasan. But then again, she knew I wasn't going to listen to her anyways." The tiny red fox shook her head.

Soon there was comfortable warmth radiating from the tiny fox. Naruto smiled as he pulled the warm animal close to him. "Thank you Kyuubi." He then snuggled the fluffy fox, and closed his eyes. '_I hope Sasuke and Itachi are okay… Please Gods, watch over them._'

There was a sound of the cabin door being opened. Naruto shrunk back, hoping that this person wouldn't see him. The figure walked close to the rails, and stared at the night sky. Naruto widened his eyes, recognizing it as Neji. '_Poor Neji-nii… I bet he's really hurting inside knowing that his wife is in danger…_'

'**_He is distressed because he's afraid that he might be too late in rescuing your brother. After all, it's been already a little over 24 hours since the distress call._**' Kyuubi said. '_We got around two weeks until Akatsuki can gather and extract Shukaku from Gaara-niisan._'

0000000

"What the hell are you doing here?" An angry voice screeched. Being jerked from his spot, Naruto was thrown into the air, screaming in surprise. Then he was tossed to the side, and he groaned in pain. He looked up while rubbing his head. Beside him Kyuubi was hissing in anger from being rudely awakened. Naruto widened his eyes seeing his angry sister looking down at him.

"N-Neechan…" His voice was shaking in fright. "…Um… Surprise?"

The pink haired girl grabbed the collar of her baby brother's shirt, and lifted him up. "Why are you here? Tsunade-obasan distinctly order for you not to come with us on this mission. What's worse is that you have no Shugorei to be able to defend yourself! You're such an idiot!" She shouted.

Naruto winced lightly. "I'm sorry… but I had to come, Neechan… Niisan needs me." He bowed his head, closing his blue eyes.

"Just let him tag along." The Uzumaki siblings turned their heads to see Sai casually leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed. "Chibi-chan here is able to protect himself, even without his Shugorei. He has Kyuubi with him."

The fox glared at the teen. '**_It's Kyuubi-sama to you, you girly-boy_**!' Naruto held in his laugh at the fox's insult to Sai. "Plus, Naruto-kun knows well not to fight battles he knows that he isn't able to fight." Sai looked at the blonde carefully with this strange look in his eyes. '_Meaning, I'll just be in the way and be a burden._' The blonde turned his head away and frowned.

Sakura sighed, and pulled her baby brother up from the ground. She then led the blonde into the cabins to let the boy eat breakfast. Looks like she has to inform their leader of this mission of the stowaway they found on the airship.

0000000

They've reached Suna early in the morning, and were making their way to the Kazekage tower. Naruto looked around the big city, seeing how different it was from Konoha. The houses and buildings were built from sun-baked bricks, and their building shape was more dome-like in structure, unlike the building back at Konoha. From a distance, he could see the high walls that protected the desert city. Swirling around the city is a heavy sandstorm that doubled the defense on the city. The Kage tower in Suna was the tallest structure, but not as tall at the Hokage Tower.

Sakura turned around and grabbed her brother's wrist. "Come on, we're going to the hospital."

Naruto turned his head and watched as the group was walking away towards the Kazekage tower. "But aren't we going to the meeting with them with the Kazekage?"

The pink haired girl waved a hand. "It's okay. I'll know what will happen from my Shugorei. Plus, I really want to see how Lee-kun is doing. I heard something horrible happened, and I want to be there to help him." She blushed lightly.

The blonde smiled at his sister's dedication to the Shugorei of his brother. "Okay, let's go see Fussy Brows." That response earned him a whack on the head from his sister.

They reached the hospital, and found the room where the boy was resting. Sakura rushed into the room, and immediately went by the dark haired teen's side. She took his hand into hers, and watched him. Lee stirred and opened his dark eyes to see the smiling pink haired beauty. "…Am… am I in heaven…?" He whispered hoarsely.

Naruto chuckled at the line, and just walked over to the other side of the teen. "No… but if you were, you wouldn't really want to see her hideous face in front of yours." Sakura growled and threw the closest object at the boy. Naruto barely dodged it, staring at the girl with wide eyes. '_What the heck is Tsunade-obasan teaching her?_' He turned his head slightly and saw the hole Sakura created by throwing the object. Kyuubi shuddered on the blonde's lap. '**_I wouldn't want to get her angry…._**'

Sakura looked down at the dark haired teen, with a soft smile on her face. "Lee-kun… We came here as fast as we could when we heard the news. Are you okay?"

The pink haired girl helped the teen sit up in the bed. "No… I'm not really… I failed as a Shugorei, and broke the trust of my partner…" Lee said in a low tone.

Sakura's expression fell, and placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. "No… it's okay, Lee-kun. You didn't fail Gaara-nii. There is still a chance for you to save him. And I don't think Neji is mad at you. He won't blame you."

Lee shook his head. "No… he is mad at me. He trusted me in protecting our Senmin, but I let Akatsuki take him. I'm a failure."

There was a slap that shocked both the dark haired and pink haired teens. They looked up at the frowning blonde at the other side of the bed. "Don't say you're a failure. No Senmin would ever like to hear their Shugorei say that about themselves. And it's not your fault that Gaara-nii got caught. I'm sure you fought as hard as you could to protect him, but let's admit that Akatsuki is just stronger than we anticipated." The blonde looked at the older teen with hard blue eyes. "We can still be able to save Gaara-nii. We have less than two weeks to find him and get him back from those damned Akatsuki."

Sakura smiled at her baby brother. '_No…_' She shook her head. '_He's no longer a baby anymore…_'

"So just leave it all to me! I'll bring Gaara-nii back!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his arm into the air. Lee cheered on, "Yosh!" Sakura sighed, and shook her head. '_Okay… maybe Naruto didn't grow up that much…_' She laughed to herself.

After an hour, talking to the injured teen, the door suddenly opened, and the occupants in the room looked up to see who it was. One was a tall female, with sandy blonde hair up in two pairs of pigtails. She was dressed in the similar fashion the city of Suna has, and behind was what looks like a giant folded fan. She smirked and raised her chin. "Well, well, well, it looks like Naru-chan is here too."

The other person was a strange young man, with a painted face, wearing a black jumpsuit. There was something also three big scrolls being carried on his back. He waved a hand. "It's been a while."

Naruto blinked his eyes, and tilted his head to the side. "…Eh? W-who are you guys?"

Sakura stared at the boy with wide eyes. "I can't believe you forgot about Temari-neechan and Kankuro-niisan."

The blonde boy blinked and then recognition over came him. "Neechan!" The blonde leapt into the air and threw himself at the older blonde into a tight hug.

Temari laughed, hugging the boy back. "Whoa there, Naru-chan. You're going to crush me."

Kankuro laughed and patted the young teen's head. "Looks like you're still a shorty, Chibi-chan."

Naruto looked up at them and pouted. "Hey! I grew!" Then he blinked his eyes. "Um… why are they here?" He turned to his sister.

Sakura sighed. "They are our first cousins you know. Their dad and our Kaa-san are brother and sister. Seeing as they are family, they came from this world. All our relatives are from this world. It's just mother's whole clan moved to the other world." The pink haired girl glanced at her cousins. "It turns out this is mother's hometown." Temari nodded her head in conformation.

The eldest female placed a hand on her hip, slightly tilting her head to the side. "Looks like we're coming with you to go and retrieve Tanaku-kun." Naruto snickered at the name his cousin gave his brother.

"You are?" Sakura asked in surprise. "Well, that's great. I guess we do need a lot of help, considering we're going to be facing Akatsuki, a group full of Ranshin (Nuke-nin)."

Kankuro smirked. "You know we would do anything for our family."

0000000

They all stood at the base of the mountain ranges. Behind the Konoha Soldiers were a few Suna Soldiers, headed by the son and daughter of the Kazekage. Naruto stood all the way in the back, pouting because his sister made him stay at the back. '_I can't believe I have to be back up! Why I can't be in the front line._'

'**_In case you haven't noticed, you don't have your Shugorei with you. You may be strong with or without them, but it would be much safer if you have your Guardians._**' Kyuubi said, watching out for her kit.

Kakashi turned his head slightly to the Suna Soldiers. "Okay, your teams will take the east side. We'll head to the west and head north. Make sure your communicators are on. If you encounter Akatsuki, don't fight, but escape if you can. We don't want any casualties, until we find Uzumaki Gaara." Everyone nodded, and the Suna Soldiers sped out of sight.

Sakura grabbed Naruto wrist. "Let's go." Sai transformed into his animal form, and the size of Kyuubi grew to that of the black panther. Naruto hopped on to the Kitsune's back, with Kakashi behind him, while Sakura and Hinata were on Sai. The two large animals dashed forward, heading to the north direction. The other Konoha soldiers went to the right.

All around there were only rocks and more rocks. Naruto was getting ticked that they couldn't find any entrance to the supposed base of the Akatsuki. There was a vibration in his pocket and he took out his ComLink. '_Itachi!_' He pressed a few buttons and a message popped up.

_How are you Naruto-kun? Sasuke and I are doing well, though he has not awakened yet. I hope that you haven't gotten in trouble yet. Though we are far, I can still feel your distress, Naruto-kun. Judging that there is no message of your progress, you haven't found the Akatsuki base yet. That's understandable, for it is hidden behind genjutsu. Don't worry. I have sent you map of the region, and pinpointed the area where the genjutsu is._

Naruto smiled to himself. '_Itachi is always thinking of me._' He gave a small chuckle.

_Please be careful Naruto-kun. Like I told you, it will take about two weeks until all Akatsuki members gather to do the extracting ceremony. Fighting each member will be difficult, for they are powerful Ranshin. I made sure to send a file of brief information on the members that I know of. There are two that I haven't gotten info on, the Leader and the new member that has replaced Orochimaru. For sure by now they have found a replacement for me, but I already have his information down, thanks to some inside sources of mine. Like I said, be careful, and don't be afraid to call for my help. I'll be sure to be there in no time flat. Don't worry, I'm still watching over Otouto. He's still unconscious, but I promise that he'll wake once you're here._

_Uchiha Itachi_

The blonde looked up from his ComLink and glanced behind to see Kakashi peering over his shoulder. Naruto already knew that the gray haired man was informed about the whereabouts of the Akatsuki. He watched as the man tugged on to the microphone of the communicator, and telling the others that they knew where the location of the base was. Naruto thought ahead and sent out the map of the headquarters. Kakashi looked towards the pink haired Shugorei. "Let's go ahead, Sakura. Let Hinata use her Byakugan." The man said.

Naruto's sister nodded, and dashed a head on Sai's panther form. The blonde knew how well Sakura and her team is with genjutsus, seeing as Hinata has the Byakugan and was taught by the genjutsu specialist, Yuuhi Kurenai. Once they reached the barrier, Sakura raised her hand up, and shouted, "KAI!" There was a large cracking sound, and then the genjutsu exploded. The group had to shield their eyes, as the barrier was like glass. They could already tell that whoever put up that barrier was really powerful, to have the genjutsu react that way when it was dispelled. They widened their eyes at the sight of the opening of the cave. There were already minions of Akatsuki standing guard, and scrambling to tell them that intruders have made it past their barrier.

The soldiers of Konoha jumped off their ride, and went into an attacking stance to fight the in coming Akatsuki. "We'll do our best to not waist charka. Our main focus is in finding Gaara, and destroying the base. These are not the main members of Akatsuki, so don't waist that much charka on them." Kakashi said. The teens nodded.

Then Kakashi and Sakura's Shugorei charged at the Akatsuki. Naruto and Sakura stood behind, unleashing their controlled elements at the ones that ran past the front line fighters. Kyuubi was fighting beside her charge, ripping to shreds the Akatsuki that dared to get five feet close to the blonde teen. There was a giant gust of wind that blew down the next wave of Akatsuki that ran out of the entrance.

Naruto and Sakura turned their heads and saw Temari and her team running forward into the fight. The older female smirked. "Don't worry about these losers. Let us take care of them."

The Uzumaki siblings turned their heads as they saw a giant puppet slash its way through the Akatsuki. "Yeah. Go on ahead and find that red head brat."

Then a person ran past the siblings, and they recognized the person as Neji. "Let's go Sakura, Naruto." The two nodded, and ran into the entrance with the rest of the Konoha Soldiers. As they ran, they went into a formation. Naruto stayed behind with Sakura, her Shugorei and Neji. The two senior Seibyou were at the front while Ino and her Shugorei ran in the center. They ran into more lower classes Akatsuki, as they went deeper into the dark fortress.

Naruto pulled out his ComLink and smiled as thanks for Itachi sending a map of the base. '_He's always one step ahead._' '**_He is a prodigy after all, and your Shugorei. He knows how you think._**' Kyuubi replied, running closely beside the blonde. "The ceremony room is at the deepest parts of this base." The blonde said to the group. "If you follow my lead, you won't be lost in this maze." He said, while staring at the ComLink. There were dots on the screen indicating where they were, and where the location of the rescue team was. "Kakashi, you need to turn left at the fork."

"**_Roger_**."

"**_Wah! There are Akatsuki from the left of where we are._**"

"**_Where are they coming from?"_**

"**_Don't complain, young Soldiers! Just keeping fighting with your burning flames of youth! Yosh!_**"

"**_Troublesome…_**"

The blonde smiled to himself, and glanced at the ex-Hyuuga running beside him. Neji held an empty expression, causing the blonde to frown. He looked up to see Sakura ahead with her Shugorei in front of her. '**_The Tanaku boy is still alive. If he were dead by now, White-Eyes wouldn't be functioning this well._**'

Naruto blinked his eyes, slightly tilting his head. '_Why is that?_' He questioned.

'**_In wedding ceremony of a human, their bond would be cemented. Their connection is dangerous, to the point that if their other half dies, and then a part of their soul dies with them. That is why marriage among humans is very trifling, especially married Senmin-Shugorei partners. Their bond becomes so strong that they are able to receive the same injuries as their spouse._**' Kyuubi glanced at the white-eyed male. '**_He's really good in hiding his pain. I won't be surprised that if you were to check on the two, they will have the same exact injuries._**' Naruto slightly widened his eyes and glanced at Neji.

"Kakashi-san, there is a door to the right of your location. Break through, and descend to the next lower level." Naruto said on the communicator. He looked up in time to watch as the older teens knocked out five lower Akatsuki members.

Sakura looked around. "Hopefully that was all of them here." She looked up at the group. "Let's go catch up to the rest." They all nodded and ran through the caves with Naruto's guidance. '_Please wait for us Gaara-nii._' The twin sister thought.

0000000

"With this many low level Akatsuki, you'd think that they are already starting the ceremony." Sai murmured, as he ran ahead.

Hinata frowned slight, and squeezed her fist close to her chest. "You think that too?" She looked behind to see her twin brother. Her expression fell, but she shook it away. "If this is true, then we must hurry."

"**_Whoa!_**"

"**_AH!_**"

Naruto's head shot up, his eyes widened. "What happened?"

"**_There is a strong force field around the chamber. We can't get through._**"

"**_Oh shit, there are more Akatsuki._**"

"**_Your guess was right… All of the members are already here._**"

Sakura clenched her hands tightly. "Come on, let's hurry!" They all nodded and rushed with all their speed to the lowest chamber in the base. When they reached the big open area where the other Konoha Soldiers were, they saw more Akatsuki lackeys. Sakura let out a battle cry, before pounding her fist to the ground. The ground shook violently, and opened up. The Konoha Soldiers jumped out of the girl's attack, letting the Akatsuki members get caught in it. The pink haired girl then rushed forward with her Shugorei behind her. Neji followed after her towards the door.

The girl looked up and felt the strong aura that was blocking their entrance. She growled and pounded on the invisible barrier. "Damn it! Gaara-nii! Hold on!" She shouted.

Naruto bit his lip, and stared as the nine Akatsuki members gathered. There on the floor laid the still form of his brother. '_Gaara-nii…_' He narrowed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He pressed his hand on the barrier and closed his eyes. Then the blonde flared in red charka that whipped around widely. Sakura, her Shugorei and Neji jumped back in surprise. "Naruto-"

Kyuubi watched with pride at her kit. '_**The barrier can't be broken down, unless it's of the charka of a demon.**_' She glanced at the pink haired girl that housed the two-tailed cat. '_**She should help as well.**_'

"Sakura… to break the barrier… we have to let out the charka of the Biju within us." The blonde whispered, concentrating his power.

The pink haired girl held her breath, and then mimicked the actions of her baby brother. Soon both Uzumakis were flaring with red charka. It pushed back the Konoha Soldiers from its demonic aura. They watched, as there was a flicker of light from the barrier. Then it burst into flames at a certain spot, melting it away.

"We have to hurry. They are breaking through the barrier, un."

"Shut up and concentrate on the jutsu."

There was a giant flare of power that surged from the room, nearly knocking down the Uzumaki siblings. Following it was a loud piecing scream of agony that vibrated from the walls. Neji's eyes widened, as he fell to his knees, in pain. Hinata cried out to her brother. "Neji-niisan!" She quickly went down to his side, holding him as support. "Neji-niisan!"

Sai frowned. "They have started the extraction."

Sakura looked at the blonde. "Naruto…" The blonde was concentrating really hard. '_Kyuubi…_' '**_Just hold on, kit. You're almost through!_**'

Ino watched with tears in her eyes, hearing the pain screams from the chamber. It was like he was being tortured, and that pain was being reflected at the teen's Shugorei. She knelt down at the other side of the pale eyes teen, and rested a hand on his forehead. Soon, Neji's eyes rolled back, and passed out. Hinata looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. "Don't worry… I only cast a sleeping jutsu. It would hopefully ease the pain he's feeling from his Senmin."

The pale eyes girl stared down at her twin. "I'll watch over him, so that you can go save Gaara." The blonde told the younger woman. Hinata nodded, and looked up to see the there was a big enough hole to allow them to enter the chamber.

Sakura looked to the side. "Hurry and go in there!" She shouted above the agonizing screams. There were tears coursing down from her teal eyes. Kakashi, Gai, Hinata, Sai, Chouji and Shikamaru all ran into the chamber. When Naruto and Sakura let go of their red charka, the barrier slowly came back up again. Naruto narrowed his eyes and ran past the barrier with Kyuubi in tow. "Naruto, you idiot! You can't fight them alone!" Sakura shouted, but the barrier close and the pink haired girl couldn't reach her brother.

"I'm sorry Sakura-nee, but I have to do this." Then the blonde ran after the other Konoha Soldiers.

The pink haired girl growled in frustration. '_If you die, I'm going to raise you from the dead and beat you to death!_' She then turned her head to see Ino and Neji to the side. Sakura went up to her brother-in-law, and placed a hand on his forehead. The pale man's face was contorted with pain. "Don't worry Neji-nii… we'll get back your koi." She wiped away a few of her tears from her face.

Then his eyes opened wide. The two females were taken back. Ino was shocked. "What? But the jutsu I cast was supposed to make him unconscious…"

The ex-Hyuuga sat up, and staggered in standing up. "No! Neji-nii what are you doing?"

"He's calling me…" He panted. "He needs me…" The teen winced in pain, and he started to cough out blood. Both girls stared with widened eyes.

"No, Neji-kun, you must stay down. You're in so much pain. You can't function right in this condition." Ino tried to push him back down.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stand the screams and the weak state the white-eyed teen was in. "Please, Neji-nii. Everything will be all right. Just trust in the others that they will save Gaara-nii."

The raven-haired teen sat up, and closed his eyes. Then he suddenly disappeared, shocking both girls. They ran to the invisible barrier and saw the ex-Hyuuga standing in front of them. "Neji!" Sakura slammed a fist on the barrier. "Don't!"

They watched as the older teen staggered his way to the source of blinding light. Blood was trailing behind him. Sakura shook her head. '_No, I can't loose them all! Please Gods, protect them. Bring them back to me!_'

A battle broke out between the main Akatsuki members and the Soldiers of Konoha. Naruto watched, as his friends were not fairing well against the members. He stood behind, trying to find an opening to get to his brother. Kyuubi was in front of him, protecting him with her crimson chakra. From time to time, he would release his wind element to protect his friends from fatal blows.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure slowly making its way to where Gaara was. His blue eyes widened when he recognized the figure to be Neji. '_Kyuubi!_' The tiny fox nodded, and unleashed a powerful wave of her power, pushing back the Akatsuki that was near them. The two ran towards Neji.

"I won't let you get close to Shukaku, un." The blonde looked up and saw three clay birds speeding to his direction. Kyuubi jumped in front of the boy, and swiped her little paw. Then a big red claw created by her chakra, easily disintegrated the birds. '**_Hurry and go to them. I'll be there in a second._**' Naruto nodded, and ran.

Kyuubi ran behind, unleashing her burning powers to protect her kit. She stopped at the center, and turned around to see three Akatsuki members nearing her. "Isn't this fortunate, to have the Kyuubi no Kitsune here?"

"After we captured Shukaku, we can go after the Kyuubi."

"Oh what fun this would be, un."

The fox laughed to herself. '**_Pesky insects should be crushed._**' She jumped into the air and barked three times. Giant red fox heads appears and was rushing towards the three Akatsuki members. They all dodged into separate directions, but the attacked followed each one of them. They frowned, knowing fully well how strong the Kyuubi could be.

"Neji-nii!" The blonde ran up to the older teen, and caught him before he fell. "Neji-nii…"

"…I must… save him…" The white-eyed teen panted.

Naruto's expression fell. "…Neji-nii… You're hurt… Let me do it."

Pain filled eyes looked into big blue ones, and a little hope flashed within the white ones. "…Hurry… I can't feel him anymore…" The blonde squeezed the older teen, and let him sit on the ground.

Naruto stood up, and narrowed his eyes. There were only three people continuing with the extraction. The blonde guessed the leader was one of them. He looked up and stared at the scary monument that loomed over the now still figure of his brother. He clenched his fist, and ran forward.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Naruto! You idiot!" The pink haired teen screamed.

The blonde gathered his wind element into his hand, concentrating his power into it. '_If I destroy that statue… then they won't be able to take Shukaku from Niisan._'

The two other Akatsuki members saw the blonde coming towards them with an attack. They frowned and jumped away to stop the boy from getting near the vessel of the one tailed raccoon. Two blasts of fire comes sailing towards the two Akatsuki. They did their best to block it, only allowing the blonde to run past them, and jumping into the air. Naruto drew back his arm. '_I have to save Niisan!_' "Rasen-"

A hand grabbed hold of his wrist, and squeezed hard. Naruto cried out in pain as he felt his wrist being snapped in two. The attack in his hand dissolved. The blonde looked up with widened eyes to see the shadowed face of the leader. Naruto looked down to see that he was dangling in the air, being held by the wrist.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, seeing her brother being caught.

Naruto was pulled closer to the Leader, not able to see his face clearly. "It's not your time yet, Kyuubi no Kitsune…" The man said in a low tone. Then with his other free hand, he raised an arm.

There was a large shockwave that pushed everyone back in the room, even the Akatsuki members. The only one standing was the Leader, still holding Naruto in mid air by his broken wrist.

The body of Gaara rose from the ground, surrounded by a dark aura. Then that dark aura moved away from the body, letting the red head fall back to the ground. The dark aura moved up towards the raised hand of the Leader. He was chuckling in a low manner that sent shivers down the blonde's back. He watched as the dark aura formed into a ball, and was absorbed into the man's hand. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Now it's your turn."

'**_Not when I'm still here!_**' Kyuubi roar, as a little fox could, and unleashed a powerful attack towards the man. Naruto was released from the hold, and went falling down. But the boy was safely caught, before he hit ground. He looked up and saw the recognizable masked silver haired man.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

The blonde didn't reply, as he scrambled out of the man's hold. He saw Sakura running into the room, as the barrier was released. The blonde ran after his sister, and they both went towards their brother. When they got there, they found Neji, cradling the body close to him. His back was facing them. The two stopped a few feet from the couple, and stood there with silent tears streaming down their faces. '_Gaara…_'

Sakura took a step forward, and reached out a shaky hand. "Neji-nii…"

"I failed… I failed as a Shugorei… and a husband…" The two heard him whisper. Their hearts clenched.

Naruto took a few steps forward, but was swept off his feet. Both Sakura and Naruto looked up with widened eyes as five Akatsuki members surrounded them. "How fortunate… two more jinchuriki, un."

The blonde closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. '_No! This can't end this way. Gaara-nii… Sasuke…_' "No! STAY AWAY!"

A strong force and blinding light pushed the five back from the blonde and his sister. When they all opened their eyes, the Konoha Soldiers widened their eyes in shock. There standing in front of the blonde was the recognizable younger Uchiha. His eyes were blaring red, and the commas in his eyes were spinning dangerously. Sakura could only stare speechless.

Naruto was standing behind the Uchiha, his hands clutching tightly to the back of the teen's shirt, as he cried. "…Sasuke… Niisan… They…" He buried his face into the back of the raven-haired teen.

With a wave of his hand, the younger Uchiha glowed in a violet aura. The room started to shake, as the teen's chakra was growing stronger. Everyone in the room was being pushed back by the strong force. Then the raven-haired teen went into a rampage, kicking and punching the members with speed that they couldn't catch up with. There were sounds of bones cracking, and flesh tearing with the katana the teen had in his hand. Blood spilt everywhere. When they were all lying there on the ground, panting and injured, Sasuke stood there, expressionless.

The Konoha Soldiers watched with wide eyes at the scene. 'Sasuke... when have you grown this strong?' Thought Kakashi, staring at his old pupil.

Sasuke turned around, and held the blond that stood behind him closely. '_Don't cry…_' He snapped open his crimson eyes, and looked at where the Akatsuki were. The members froze by the intensity of his glare. With one hand, he raised it at their direction and unleashed a powerful attack towards them. It sailed towards them with great speed that they were barely able to dodge. There were high walls of fire by the trail it left behind between the caster and the Akatsuki.

"This isn't good…"

"We shall retreat, and come after the last two some other time." The nine then vanished in a swirl of dust.

The place was shaking violently. The Konoha Soldiers that were still present were gathering together. "It's going to collapse." Chouji said.

"We need to get out of here now!" cried out Ino.

Hinata stared at her silent twin. "Niisan…"

Kakashi stood in front of the ex-Hyuuga. "Come on. I'll take him for you."

Neji looked up at the man and glared at him. "No." He hissed. Kakashi stood up and took a step back. He watched as the raven-haired teen rose from the ground, and picked up the red head in a bridal style. The others could only watch, as the teen disappeared with his 'wife'.

Hinata and Sakura clutched into one another, for comfort. Sai placed his hands on the two, and they disappeared. Ino and her team went a head, while the two Seibyou took one last glance at the blonde and his Shugorei. Naruto was tightly holding on to Sasuke, crying hard. There was a little mew, and the raven-haired teen reached out his hand towards the tiny fox. Then when he closed his eyes, they disappeared from the dark and dreary cave.

0000000

"He reminds me so much of my grandson, by just looking at him." The old woman, Chiyo, said.

Sakura glanced at the old woman. Chiyo was one of the elders of Suna, and the greatest puppet maker in the world. She stood outside the hospital room, watching the white-eyed teen never letting go of the hand of the still body of Gaara. "I think I've already lived my life."

The pink haired girl blinked her eyes in confusion. "Chiyo-obaasama?"

The old woman looked at the young woman and smiled. "A life for a life they say…" She turned around and looked at the Suna Soldier that stood posted near the door. "Bring the body there, and make sure everything is ready." The Soldier nodded, and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Sakura blinked her teal eyes, still confused. '_What? What's going on?_'

0000000

The doors opened, and the people gathered outside all looked up to see the solemn faces of the Suna Soldiers. The Konoha Soldiers that stood outside waited patiently, and they widened their eyes as they saw the last Soldier walk out with the small old woman in his arms. Sakura rushed to the still form of the woman. "Chiyo-obaasama!" She looked up at the Soldier that carried her. "She didn't… did she?"

Temari came out the room, a sad expression on her face. She went up to her pink haired cousins, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Her last words were, 'She has faith in our generation, and she has no doubt Ten'yo would save this world.'" Naruto blinked his eyes. Temari bowed her head. "She said, she has lived her life full of regrets, and Gaara, knowing his fate since he was born, should have the second chance in life… THis is her last wish..." Sakura widened her eyes and ran into the room. Naruto quickly followed behind. The rest of the Konoha Soldiers stayed behind, letting the Uzumaki siblings and Neji, who was already inside of the room, have their own time together.

When the two ran into the faintly lighted room, they saw the ex-Hyuuga tightly embracing the now sitting up red head Uzumaki. Sakura let her tears of joy fall. She reached out her hand to her baby brother, and squeezed the younger teen's hand. "Gaara-nii…"

The couple pulled apart, and turned to see the two younger teens. Neji gave a small smile, and stood up. He nodded to them, and walked out the room. Sakura quickly ran to her twin's side, tightly embracing him. "I'm so happy… that you are… still here… with us." She cried, her tears falling on to her twin's shoulder.

Gaara returned the hug. "I'm grateful… for given this chance… to live life again…" He whispered. "I just couldn't… leave… Yoshe-chan… Neji… Sakura… and Naruto…" The blonde fell on his knees right next to his older siblings, and wrapped his arms around them. '_I pray to all Gods… please help give me the strength to not lose anyone precious to me ever again…_'

0000000

When they got back home, Naruto and Sasuke headed straight to the hospital. Upon opening the door, they were greeted with the frowning expression of the older Uchiha. The two froze at the door, feeling uneasy under the stare. Itachi was sitting on the bed, with his arms crossed, and one leg crossed over the other. His one crimson eye was narrowed dangerously, while the other was still wrapped in bandages.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. "Um… Anki…?"

"Here I was, staying behind because the last I heard, my Otouto was in a critical condition and wouldn't be awakened for some time, recovering." There was a glint in the older teen's eye that made the other two squirm a little. Itachi uncrossed his arm and legs, standing up from the bed. "The next thing I know, I got news that my Otouto disappeared. Now here you are…" He loomed over the two with his arms crossed.

Naruto stepped in front of the younger Uchiha. "Sorry! I know when you told me that if I were in trouble, I would summon you. But I couldn't think straight, and Sasuke just… appeared! But look! He's all healed!" The blonde exclaimed.

Itachi stared at the blonde, then at Sasuke. He sighed and plopped a hand on top of the short blonde. "At least you're back safe and sound. Both of you." Naruto beamed at the older teen.

Sasuke watched the two. Then his eyes softened as he saw the bandages around the older Uchiha's left eye. Itachi felt his brother's gaze, and looked up at him. "I don't need your sympathy. Worry more on your Chibi boyfriend." Itachi replied, standing up straight. Naruto blushed, holding in a retort. "It's okay… not able to use one eye doesn't mean I can't be a Guardian anymore. It's just one little bump on the road that I have to get through."

Naruto tugged on the older Uchiha's hand. "We'll get through it together, right? We are a team!" The twins gave a small smile at their Senmin. Itachi glanced at his brother, as the two started to argue over little things. '_It seems like their bond is stronger than anyone would have thought. It's like their bond goes far beyond that of a married couple... Naruto was able to summon Sasuke unconsciously, and heal him faster than a Kitoushi (Healear) would._' He glanced over at the pouting blonde. '_It's all coming true… that means the time is coming…_'

0000000

A sigh emitted from the blonde Godaime. "I may not like this, but all the other Soldiers are out right now." Tsunade swiveled her chair around, and tossed a scroll at the blonde teen. Naruto caught it and blinked his eyes. "A mission… but I'm giving you three weeks to report back here to Konoha, you got it?"

The blonde, with his two Shugorei and Kyuubi behind him, nodded, and bowed respectfully. The Uchiha twins exited the room with Kyuubi in tow, leaving the two blondes behind. Naruto looked up at his Aunt. "Tsunade-obasan…?"

"You don't need me to tell you many times to be careful." She looked up, straight into his blue eyes. "But please… don't think you can always do things on your own, Naruto. There are many people that you haven't noticed that would do anything to help you at any time. Don't be afraid in asking for our help, okay?"

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, and then his expression softened. "Yes, Obasan…" He bowed and turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing." Naruto looked over his shoulder. "When you come back, I'll no longer be the Hokage of Konoha." Tsunade gave a smirk, Naruto's eyes once again wide. The blonde grinned, and nodded. He then waved at his aunt, and the doors to the Hokage's office closed.

0000000

((And I'll just leave it at that…

I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! I can' believe that I left you all with no update for almost a month! I'm horrible! I blame my old computer and my college! Finals are coming, and I've been very busy with late work. My stupid old computer died, and the file for this chapter was in it, so I had to start over. I finally bought myself a laptop… that took a lot of my allowance that I saved. I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me, and still read this fic! Looks like I have to start redoing the other chapters of my other fics. Spring Break is just around the corner for me. Hopefully then I'll be able to catch up in updating my fics.

What there to say about this chapter? Well it's a horrible remake of the whole Gaara got abducted by Akatsuki and died part in the time jump. Not that much excitement has really happened. I think I got a writers block, which is also horrible. Since the 'final battle' is coming closer, it means it's almost the end for this fic, the same with the Aoginozomi Amanohara. Yeah, I need to continue with that too. Anyways, it looks like I didn't forget about Temari and Kankuro. I was undecided if they should still be in the story, since they only showed up for a short time at the beginning. Then I was thinking, their dad has red hair, and I described Naruto's mom having red hair, so that's how they are related. I wasn't really sure on how Gaara was going to be revived, even though it was different in the Manga… so this sort of has a little spoiler for the time jump.

I don't know what else to say. Man, I have a terrible cold. I can't breath and my head hurts. Sorry again to all the readers out there! I hope this chapter meets your satisfaction as an apology. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! You guys made my day! I hope to get more reviews for this chapter as well. I try as hard as I can to get another chapter up sometime next weekend, if I can. I have finals… so that will be hard to juggle around with my schedule. So I'll catch you all later! Questions, suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please review!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	27. One Step Closer

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXVI**. One Step Closer…  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

A pair of big blue eyes peered through the bushes. When the two men passed by the bush, a head with golden tresses popped out from the bush. Looking to where the men walked by, the person in the bush jumped out, followed by three small pups that stood close to him. It was a little boy, about six in age, with messy and spiky blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes. Next to him were two black puppies, and a red tiny fox. "Should we follow them?" The little boy asked his three small companions.

'_They are Oto Soldiers._' The darker pup made a small noise.

'_You should be careful… they might see through your disguise…_' The lighter pup blinked his big crimson eyes.

The fox took a few steps forward. '**_Let's go Kit, they might know where that Snake is hiding at._**' The blonde boy nodded and ran after the red fox, with the two black puppies scampering behind.

Naruto, his Shugorei and Kyuubi had a mission to give a few scrolls to three different locations within the Fire Country. At their last rendezvous point, they ran into suspicious looking Oto Soldiers. Curious, Naruto and his group followed them, in their disguise of a little boy and his pets. The blonde boy happily skipped down the streets, a few feet behind the men, with the three little pups trotting close to his feet.

'_Maybe if we follow them… they may lead us to their secret hiding place._' Thought Naruto.

The lighter puppy made a noise that was almost close to a snort. '_Dobe… has being disguised as a kid messed with your thinking process?_'

The blonde crossed his arms and pouted. '_Shut up, teme!_'

'_Now, now children. No fighting. We have to be serious here, you know._' Thought Itachi, the darker puppy walking up ahead with the red small fox.

'**_They went into the bar… how are you going to get in there?_**' Kyuubi barked to her charge.

The four stopped outside the bar, looking up at the painted sign, 'NO KIDS. NO PETS.' Itachi slightly tilted his head, his eye twinkling with an idea. He turned his head to the blonde boy. 'Let's go to that alley and change disguises. Allow me this time to pick, ne?' Sasuke was having an uneasy feeling with his brother's idea. Kyuubi shrugged in her own way, and led the way, with Naruto skipping behind her.

0000000

The bells to the bar rang, and the works inside loudly greeted the new customers. In came two couples. The first ones was a tall man with long dark brown hair, and an eye patch over his left eye. He wore plain dark robes, like any commoner that walked the streets. On his arm was a beautiful tall woman, with fiery red hair, and golden eyes. She wore deep colored robes of red and yellow. She had a fan covering half of her face. Behind them was the other couple. The man was slightly shorter than the first man, with long raven hair, pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore dark blue and gray robes. Beside him, was a short woman that was blushing either in embarrassment or anger. She had long light brown hair, with a plain green headband. She had bright blue eyes, and wore a lighter blue robe.

"Welcome." The waiter greeted.

The tallest man peered through the bar, and spotted the two certain people. "Is it okay if we choose where to sit?" He asked.

"Oh, let's sit over there dear!" The red headed woman pointed over to the corner that was close to where the two Oto Soldiers were.

The waiter nodded. "Sure, you can." Then he allowed them to lead the way. When they got seated, the waiter gave them their menus, and let them have time to choose what they want.

The tallest man grinned. "So?"

The light brown haired woman scowled. "I hate this. Why do I have to be this?" She hissed in a somewhat low whisper.

"Oh, come on, Naru-_chan_. It's not bad. I think you look cute." Chirped the red headed woman. She then encircled her arm around the male she came in the bar with. "Don't you think so, dear?" The man chuckled, while the smaller woman glaring at the two. The two older adults were obviously Itachi and Kyuubi, while the small brunette was Naruto, who was scowling in a un-lady-like manner.

The shorter male sighed and rolled his eyes. "At least we got in." Sasuke really didn't care for disguises… but then again, he would be pissed off too if he had to be a girl. He glanced at the fuming brunette beside him.

Kyuubi looked over her body, flexing her fingers in front of her. "You know… I think I like this form than being that puny thing."

"But Kyu-_chan_ is cute and easier to carry when traveling." Said the Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke held in theirs snickers, but looked away from both 'females'. The red haired woman glared at the smaller woman.

There was a noise of someone clearing their throat, and the four looked up at the waiter. "Um… are you ready to order?"

0000000

"I heard that our master was somehow able to find the entrance to Rakuen."

Four pairs of eyes narrowed.

"That's right… but it won't open until all ten stones of Tengoku are collected."

"I bet that Ten'yo has the rest."

"Hey, do you even know who this Ten'yo is?"

"No, but I heard that Ten'yo is residing somewhere in the Fire Country."

"It will be a major problem if it is in Konoha."

"It doesn't matter… master is planning an invasion on Konoha to get the stones and Ten'yo."

There was a gasp, and the two men paused in their conversation. "Really? You two are getting married in two weeks? That's too soon!" Said a loud and high feminine voice.

"It's so true, right dear?" replied another woman's voice, but deeper.

"Yes… because our love is too great, that we want to marry right away." Said a deep male's voice.

The two men then cautiously turned their attention away from the two couples that were close to them. At the other booth, the four inwardly let out a sigh of relief as they heard the two men start talking of random things now. The three older people all slightly glared at small brunette. "What?"

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. "You're so lucky that they didn't catch us." Hissed the red headed woman.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing to himself. "Yeah… and that was close too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe…" Then the three saw Itachi placing a find on his lips, telling them to be quiet.

"So when are we going to attack Konoha?"

"I heard that it is in three months time. There are some Soldiers that are trying to uncover the ancient ruins they found that could contain information about Rakuen."

"Oh yeah... I heard about that too. Isn't it that some Soldiers also found the site of where the Gates of Darkness is at?"

"They are not sure though. But I know for sure master wants to open it to get that power."

"Just to think that Oto is one step closer in dominating this world. Once master does, then he'll definitely go after the whole universe." The man laughed, as if he was drunk. (Which he probably is).

There was a slap, and some crashing noises. "Idiot! Not so loud!"

Naruto sweat dropped. Yes… these men are definitely drunk. If they weren't, then they wouldn't have spoken out loud of the plans of Oto. How stupid are these Oto Soldiers anyways? "I think… we should go?" Naruto said in his feminine disguise.

Kyuubi tilted her head. "Oh? Are you tired, Naru-chan?" The 'brunette' growled and glared at the red-haired woman in front of him.

0000000

"You know this is going against orders… and we're not even telling the Hokage about our little 'detour'." There was a sigh.

Itachi plopped a hand on his little brother's head. "Oh, come on Otouto, live a little. You don't always have to be serious and only think about Naruto." Sasuke was blushing, and he glared at the older twin. Itachi ruffled his younger twin's hair, causing the younger Uchiha to glare at him harder. The older Uchiha just laughed at him. "Plus, if we even told Tsunade-hime of this, she would surely make us go back to Konoha, and we won't have a chance to look at those ruins ourselves."

"But we will get in trouble." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pointed at his brother. "And you'll be talking all the blame." Itachi just shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto turned around from looking over the cliff behind the bushes. "It's as they said… the place is heavily guarded with Oto Soldiers." He lifted up the binoculars and allowed the older Uchiha to look. Kyuubi was perched on Naruto's shoulder.

They were somewhere near the boarders of the Earth Country. When they got out of that bar, weeks ago, they spotted more Oto Soldiers that were dilly dandling close to the Fire Country Boarders when they were heading home. They followed them, and listened to confirm the things the first Oto Soldiers have said. Then they followed a few of them to where the location of the ruins where Rakuen is supposedly located. Right now, they are hiding in the cliffs, looking over the ruins, crawling with Oto Soldiers.

The blonde looked up at the eldest Shugorei. "So what now?" Sasuke raised a brow, glancing at his brother.

"Well…" Itachi brought down the binoculars, still looking over the ruins. "You want to go and check what is down there, right?" Naruto nodded. "The only way to walk around the ruins is if we disguised our selves as Oto Soldiers."

Naruto blinked his eyes. "How are we going to do that?"

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe… we can't use genjutsu. They will sense it, and catch us. The only way we can get in those ruins is by stealing some of their uniforms." He pointed out.

"Oh! I knew that!" Chirped Naruto. His Shugorei and the tiny fox all sweat dropped. The blonde shot up from his crouching position. "Let's go!"

0000000

A few Oto Soldiers walked passed the three without looking at them. The shortest of the three sighed out in relief. Itachi plopped a hand on the blonde's head. "Ne, Naruto-kun… you need to relax. Nothing will happen." He said casually.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aren't you so optimistic…" He sighed, and looked around. "So where do we start?"

Naruto pointed out towards a direction. "There! I… I feel something coming from there…" They saw a tall structure over the fallen buildings and pillars.

The younger Uchiha then took the blonde's hand, and tugged him towards that direction. "Then let's go. We can't waste time. The sooner we get through this, the faster we can get out of here." He said in a low murmur that only his brother and his master could hear. He carefully watched the Oto Soldiers that were walking around the place. '**_And it's a good thing there is no sign of that Snake Man anywhere…_**'

The three stopped in front what looks like a temple. They saw two guards standing at the entrance. Naruto panicked and froze on the spot. Sasuke sighed mentally, and walked past the soldiers. "Holt!" The three stopped in place. Naruto was fidgeting.

One of the Oto Soldiers walked up to them. "And where do you think you're going?"

Itachi stood up straight and pulled out a sheet of paper and showed it to the man. "We were assigned to be inspectors from the leader." He said calmly. Naruto blinked his eyes. '_Huh? How did he get that paper? And how does he know what to say?_' Sasuke mentally sighed. '_Weren't you listening to anything when we were stealing these uniforms?_' Naruto blinked his eyes, oblivious. Sasuke shook his head. '_You're really something, dobe… but I guess that's what I love about you._' The blonde blushed as the younger Uchiha smirked.

The soldier than gave the paper back to Itachi. "Okay… you may enter. But remember to report back once you found something. All information is crucial to Orochimaru-sama." The three nodded, and walked inside the ruined structure.

Naruto sighed out in relief once again. "Phew… I thought for sure they would have caught us."

Itachi hooked his arm around the shortest teen's neck. "Well, they would be suspicious with a cute little thing like you walking around this place."

"Itachi…" Sasuke glared and hissed at his brother. He grabbed Naruto's hand, and tugged him away from his brother's grasp.

They walked around the dark place, going though many halls and rooms. They ran into four other Oto Soldiers that were also wondering around looking for some information. Naruto looked behind as they were walking through the place. "It seems like they haven't found anything important yet about Rakuen." He said.

Itachi frowned. "Naruto-kun… don't you feel anything?"

The blonde blinked his eyes and glanced at the older teen. "Huh?"

"Dobe… the reason we are here is because you said you felt something in this place. We've been walking around for a long time, and nothing has turned up. So where is that vibe that you felt?" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto pouted, and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes, and then let his instincts lead him to where ever it will. His Shugorei followed quietly behind, trusting their Senmin. They came across a dead end, and the Uchihas' slightly frowned. Naruto went up to the wall, and pressed his hand against it. "I feel something here…" He said softly.

Sasuke looked at the wall. "Are you sure?"

"It could be behind the wall…" Itachi pressed his hand on the wall, inspecting it. "There is probably a switch or something that will open up this wall…"

Sasuke watched the two probed the wall around, patting and pressing their hands against every part of the wall. The younger Uchiha sighed. He looked to the side, and saw something written on the wall. It was glowing faintly. He squinted his eyes, and saw they were inscriptions in an unknown language. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to the side.

Naruto and Itachi stood up straight and looked over to where the younger Uchiha pointed. Itachi raised a brow. "It's some weird writing that I haven't seen before."

The blonde widened his eyes. "Oh! That's the kind of writing that we use back home in the other world. It's Kanji." The Uchiha twins looked at each other with question. Naruto moved up close to it, and traced his finger over the writing. "A secret lies beyond, and only the blood of a Hyuuga, Uchiha or Uzumaki could unlock it." He said carefully.

Then there was a flash of light, and a strange symbol was glowing on the once barren wall. The three stared at it. Itachi glanced at his Senmin. "Well… go open it."

Naruto looked at the eldest Shugorei. "Me? Can't you? It said Uchiha too!"

Sasuke sighed and went up to the wall. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood over the symbol. Then the wall that was there faded and disappeared. Naruto and Itachi stared in surprise. Sasuke casually walked in the hidden room, with the other two following behind. When they went past the entrance, the wall reappeared. "Hey! We're locked in!" Naruto placed a hand on the solid wall.

"It's better that way, so those Oto Soldiers won't be snooping around here as we investigate this place." Sasuke said.

The room was huge. It was almost like those Sacred Chambers in the temple, but there was no holy waters running throughout the place. At the center was a strange circle, with a mix of their family symbols put together. They stared at it with questions. There was a line of writing that encircled the room, all in Kanji, as Naruto put it. In front of them was an empty space with four empty circles that were positioned as the corners of a diamond formation. Itachi went towards that wall. Kyuubi, who was hiding in the sack that Naruto carried, jumped out, and walked towards where the older Uchiha was. Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly walked around the giant circle in the center of the room.

"What are you doing, dobe?" The raven-haired teen questioned.

The blonde stopped in front of Sasuke, still facing the circle. He plopped down on his knees, and pressed his hands on the circle. "Don't you hear it, that song?" Sasuke looked at the blonde quizzically. He then closed his eyes and strained his ears to listen to whatever his blonde was hearing. His dog-like ear twitched. "It's a sad song… and yet it is happy…" Naruto whispered; his blue eyes were closed.

"I… I don't hear it, Naruto…" Sasuke replied. He opened his eyes to see the blonde standing up. He carefully walked on top of the circle. When he went to the center, the circle burst into light, glowing. "Naruto!" He ran towards the blonde and reached out his hand to the smaller teen.

When Itachi and Kyuubi turned around, they saw the circle glowing with Naruto and Sasuke in the center of it. They went toward them, but were thrown back by an invisible barrier. The room started to shake, and the loud sound of rumbling was heard. Soon a bright light shot up encircling the two, and they could all hear a beautiful song vibrating in the room.

Sasuke held on to the blonde, carefully watching the whole scene. When the shakings stopped, but the strange light around them didn't, Sasuke loosened his hold on his Senmin. Naruto stepped back and looked around. "What… what's going on?"

Then the two widened their eyes as three cloaked figures appeared. They were projections, surrounding them in a formation. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at one figure. "Okaasan…?"

Naruto blinked his eyes, and looked at the other two. "Kaasan… Nijiyo-obasan…" He whispered.

"_A child born of an Uzumaki,"  
_"_The one that carries the demon with nine tails,"  
_"_The one with the twin Uchiha as Guardians,"  
_"_Holds the great powers of Rebirth and Destruction,"  
_"_Life and Death,"  
_"_Light and Darkness."  
_"_This child is a Godsend,"  
__"The chosen one of the Gods,"_  
"_Ten'yo."_

Sasuke and Naruto watched the three women that stood around them, speaking. '_It's… it's the prophecy._' The blonde looked at his Shugorei.

"_Darkness lingers near seeking the Child's power,"  
_"_But its Precious ones protects it,"  
_"_Sending the Child to another world."_

Naruto stared with his mouth gaping slightly. '_That time… when we had to leave this world… It was to protect me from getting into the hands of Orochimaru…_'

"_Terror and sorrow strikes on that world,"  
_"_The Child's heart filled with woe,"  
_"_Darkness can no longer reach the Child,"  
_"_And the Child looses Precious ones."  
_"_The Child forgets about its past…"  
_"_The Child forgets of his world…"_

Sasuke furrowed his brows. '_It's that time when Orochimaru some how crossed over to where Naruto and his family were living, and the day that his parents… died…_'

"_The day the Child returns to the world,"  
_"_Is the day that it meets the young wolf again,"  
_"_The day when the Child will become,"  
_"_The God's gift,"  
_"_Ten'yo."  
_"_And it will bring with it,"  
_"_The two other vessels of Biju,"  
_"_With tails of one and two."  
_"_Who has Guardians of the twin Dragons Hyuuga…"_

'_So then… Neechan, Niisan, Neji-nii, and Hinata-chan also play a part in this prophecy…_' Naruto bowed his head slightly. '_So most of this prophecy has come true… I'm really Ten'yo…_' He looked up at the three projections of their dead mothers.

"_To the temples, the Child must travel,"  
_"_To gather strength by the many Gods."  
"Many trials and tribulations this Child will go through,"  
_"_Guided by many Precious ones it is surrounded by,"  
_"_Darkness has awakened,"  
_"_And out again it seeks the Child."  
_"_A terrible misfortune comes in the Child's way."  
_"_One by one, the Precious ones go,"  
_"_To protect the Child from Darkness' coming."  
_"_In the end, the Child falls,"  
_"_But Light holds stubbornly,"  
_"_And they vanish from the world."_

Naruto didn't know that he was holding on to Sasuke's hand, until he felt a gentle squeeze coming from the older teen. '_They are talking about those times before we 'disappeared' for three years._' Thought the younger Uchiha. Naruto closed his blue eyes, squeezing the bigger hand.

"_As the seasons pass in three full turns,"  
_"_And the heavens open and cry fallen feathers,"  
_"_The Ten'yo returns to this world again."  
_"_The Holy Waters unfreeze, welcoming back the Child,"  
_"_The Gods it will meet with a new task."  
_"_Seek the Ten stones of Tengoku, the Child must do,"  
_"_Then Darkness will cower in its great strength."  
_"_More trouble will brew,"  
_"_And the Child must face the ones that seek the Biju."_

'_So… we already know most that have already happened…_' Sasuke glanced through the light and saw Itachi standing close by, staring at the projections. '_I wonder how much Anki already knows about the Prophecy…_'

"_Darkness is growing, and slowly overcoming the lands."  
_"_The Gates of Darkness will open again,"  
_"_And the Great War will strike."  
_"_Chaos and Destruction will take over the lands,"  
_"_And all the Soldiers must fight in the Gods' honor."  
_"_The Child must act quick, and unlock the Gates of Light,"  
_"_With the Four Star Mirrors set in place,"  
_"_The true power of Ten'yo awakens."  
_"_What is seen further is unknown,"  
_"_For the Ten'yo must decide the fate."  
_"_To Darkness or to Light?"  
__"Only the Child's heart can answer."  
"Will this War end, or will it continue?"  
_"_Will the Light spread its wings wide?"  
_"_Or will Darkness's Claws hold the Child tight?"_

Suddenly the projections of their mothers faded away, and the light of the circle was dying down. Naruto and Sasuke clung on to each other, looking around the room with wide eyes. The room was then filled with many writings that the Uchiha twins couldn't understand. But that wall with the four circles in that Diamond formation had no glowing symbols on it. Something did appear on that wall, and the light from the ceiling shined upon it. It was a picture… like a map, and the four circles shined, reflecting the light down on the giant circle in the center of the room.

"_Seek the answers Ten'yo,"  
_"_The place where you can decide,"  
_"_In the lands that was once long forgotten,"_

The voices of their mothers were fading, softly echoing in the large chamber. Naruto looked up at the source of light that came into the room. He closed his eyes, holding Sasuke's hands tightly.

"_One can only find true Paradise,"  
_"_If they believe in themselves,"  
_"_And have faith in their Precious ones."_

Naruto widened his eyes on what their mothers last said. "That's… that's what the Gods keep telling me…" He opened his blue eyes and stared pass the opening of the ceiling. "…I must… I must find Rakuen… That is my sole purpose as Ten'yo and as Senmin… to choose to save… or destroy this world…" He whispered, tears spontaneously falling from his sapphire eyes.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Naruto…" The teen suddenly noticed the song that he heard was also fading, and it somehow turned into a melancholy song. It was like it was attuned to the blonde's emotions. He blinked his eyes as he felt the blonde's body go limp. He looked down and found Naruto asleep. '_He… the prophecy was too much for him to take in… I guess that is why he fainted._'

He then glanced at his twin, who stood in front of that wall with Kyuubi perched on his shoulder. "Anki?"

"They said Four Star Mirrors… Could this be it?" Itachi questioned mostly to himself. '**_It has to be… then that means those three Seers were protecting it, hoping that one day Naruto will come and use them to fulfill their Prophecy._**' Thought Kyuubi.

"Kaasan, Tomoe-obasan and Nijiyo-obasan somehow found the Mirrors beforehand, and kept them in this place." Sasuke said, as he picked up the blonde in a bridal-style. He walked over to the older Uchiha, and glanced over at the shining mirrors. "They must have known that Naruto would come here… so they created this room." Kyuubi slightly pouted in her fox-y way. '**_That's what I said!_**' She knew the two wouldn't understand her in her fox form. Only Naruto could hear her, but right now, the blonde was out.

Itachi looked around the room. "You are right… and this must be the place where they made their premonition and created the Prophecy." He then looked back at the four mirrors on the wall. "What we need to figure out now is what we are suppose to do with these mirrors?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Sasuke said. "Just take them, and let's get out of here fast." Itachi raised a brow at his younger brother. "I don't think those Oto Soldiers will ever find this place, because only the Uzumakis, Uchihas and Hyuugas can unlock this chamber." Sasuke said, glancing at the giant circle in the center of the room. "Right now, we need to head back to Konoha, and tell Hokage-sama about our findings, and how we discovered the real Prophecy."

"How did you know the 'Prophecy' that we were taught was not the real one?" Itachi questioned with amusement. '_Otouto has gotten smarter!_'

Sasuke lightly scowled in hearing his brother's thoughts. "Because… I read the 'Prophecy' somewhere, and it was like the shorter version of this longer one that our mothers told us." He sighed and shook his head. "Common sense, Anki. And here I thought you were a 'prodigy'." He chided.

Itachi shrugged. "Nah… I already knew the Prophecy that was told to us in Konoha wasn't the real one. A lot of the Elite Soldiers already knew that." He said casually. Sasuke glared at his brother for teasing him. Itachi went with the task of taking the mirrors off from the wall. They carefully hid it in the sack, with Kyuubi also inside. '**_Hurry and let's get out of here! I don't like it in this back!_**' The two heard the small whining from the fox, and somehow understood her complaints.

0000000

When they entered Konoha, the streets were crowded with people. They were setting up booths, and decorations. The people were all busy, as if they were oblivious to the up coming War that may come to them again. The Uchihas, Naruto and Kyuubi watched in confusion. "Is something happening that we were not told of?" Wondered the blonde out loud.

"Let's just hurry and report to the Hokage." Sasuke said.

Naruto paused in his walk, nearly getting run over by his eldest Shugorei. "I think I'm forgetting something… something Tsunade-obasan said before we left."

Sasuke took the blonde's hand. "Well… when we go meet her, you'll find out."

"Ne… why are you in such a hurry, Otouto?" Itachi questioned in a teasing tone. The younger Uchiha scowled. "Is it because Otouto-chan isn't getting any lately from his Chibi Kitsune?" The younger twin turned his head and glared hard at his brother. Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion, while Kyuubi and Itachi chuckled and laughed mentally.

The shorter raven-haired teen growled, and turned away. "Let's just go." He gritted his teeth. He tugged on to Naruto, and his Shugorei dragged the blonde through the city.

0000000

"We can't see Tsunade-obasan?" Naruto blinked his eyes, in confusion.

Shizune nodded her head. "The Godaime is busy, and is not accepting any reports from any Soldiers that came back from their missions since last week. Tsunade-hime said that wasn't her job anymore."

The blonde tilted his head. "Huh? What does she mean by that?"

The doors opened, and the three turned their heads to see the familiar pink haired young woman walking in the room. She had a bright smile on her face. "She means that she is no longer the Hokage in charge of this city." Sakura chirped.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Then that means…" The boy was shocked. "So that is what Tsunade-obasan meant when she said when we returned, she would no longer be the Hokage of Konoha." The blonde smiled widely. "Wow! That means Niisan is the Rokudaime of Konoha, huh?"

Sakura nodded excitedly. "Yeah, and that is why the citizens are busy preparing to welcome the new Hokage, as Tsunade-obasan retires." Sasuke's head hung low at the news. '_Great… it's not that I don't want Gaara to be Hokage… it just gives him more possibilities to torture me…_' Itachi smirked and held in his chuckle as hearing his twin's thoughts. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother. '_He'll also torture you because you are Naruto' Shugorei too!_' The older twin's eyes slightly twitched.

The pink haired teen grabbed her baby brother's hands, and tugged on them. "C'mon, everyone is at the mansion. We're all celebrating over there. But later tonight we have to be at the center so that Gaara-nii could make his speech." Then they all went to the Uzumaki mansion.

0000000

It was quiet, for it was past midnight. The starry sky was clear, with the three moons all full and shining brightly. There was a hand plopped on his head, and Naruto looked over and smiled at the person. Sasuke casually sat down beside his master, staring at the stars. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you spend some time with your brother before he becomes very busy with all those tasks a Hokage has?" The older teen said in his deep tone.

Naruto closed his crystal blue eyes, and leaned his head on the raven-haired teen's shoulder. "I'm just… thinking."

"Don't think too much, or you'll hurt you're head, dobe." Sasuke chided.

The blonde raised his head and pouted. "Teme!"

The older teen chuckled, and pulled the blonde's face to his chest. Naruto struggled to get free for air to breathe with. After a few seconds, the blonde got to pull his head free from the grip, gasping for air. Naruto glared at his Shugorei, while Sasuke laughed at his expression. He then placed his hands on sides of the boy's face, and brought it close to his. Their noses were barely touching. Their eyes locked into one another. "You're too cute, dobe." He smiled.

The blonde pouted. "I'm not cute, teme…" Naruto leaned up, and nipped at the older teen's lips. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to capture the boy's lips into a heated kiss. A moan escaped from the blonde, as greedy lips started to trail kisses along the jaw and down his neck. "Sa-Sasuke…" It was like the blonde was loosing his senses completely as the Uchiha was ravishing him, touching and kissing.

"Naruto…" Sasuke pulled back and stared at his blonde with half dazed eyes. '_Not yet… we can't…_' He brushes the golden locks from the glaze blue eyes. He gave a small peck on the smaller teen's nose.

The boy blinked his blue eyes, and stared into the ebony ones of his boyfriend. "Sasuke…?" The older teen shook his head, and smiled. He leaned over and buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. The blonde sighed softly, and encircled his arms around the older teen's head, pushing him closer. Naruto was lying on his back, still holding the older teen that was on top of him. "…Sasuke… I'm scared…"

The older teen shifted, and blinked his dark eyes. Naruto took in a deep breath, and shakily let it out. He closed his eyes. "Everything… everything is too much… I'm scared in what will happen… I might… I might lose everyone… and even you."

"You will never lose me, dobe." He murmurs, his lips brushing against the blonde's neck. He felt the smaller teen shiver beneath him.

"It's just… I don't know… there is something twisting inside of me… a bad feeling that I wouldn't like… and it won't leave me alone." Sasuke pulled his head up and stared down at the blonde. Naruto stared at the raven-haired teen above him. He smiled gently, and brushed back a few of his dark locks. "I love you so much, Sasuke… I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will… as long as you are always there, and that I can stay there by your side." The Uchiha leaned down and kissed the smaller boy on his lips. "I love you, Naruto."

"Please… please help me know that everything will be okay. Please make this scary feeling go away… Sasuke…" The blonde's voice sounded desperate, pulling the older teen into him. It was like he was afraid that he was really going to lose the person he loved the most. "…Make me forget… only for this moment… let it… just… be you and me…" He whispered, in a shaky voice. Sasuke pulled back up, and something flickered in his eyes. He leaned down and captured those sweet lips. One hand made its way to the smaller one, squeezing that hand. '_…As you command… master…_'

0000000

The first day as the Hokage, and he was already getting headaches that his aunt always complained about. Gaara looked up at his brother with his Shugorei close by. Sakura was in the room, with her Shugorei also. Kiba, Tenten, Shino was also present. Ino and her Shugorei were off to the side. Neji and Lee stood on either side of the red headed young man. He sighed, and closed his teal eyes. "I won't punish you for your unauthorized investigation. Seeing as this place was important, and you found out more about your task as Ten'yo, I'll let it pass." Naruto and his Shugorei, though they don't show it, nearly sighed out in relief. "But…" They fidgeted. "I'm not happy in your rash ideas of prancing around in areas were our enemies are gathered, especially places with Oto Soldiers." Gaara looked up and glared at the Uchiha twins. "It was dangerous, and you couldn't have been captured."

Itachi inwardly flinched, and Sasuke's ear flickered slightly. Sakura sighed, and then looked at the Uchiha twins. "So you heard that Oto was going to invade Konoha, and declare war on this city."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, and they all said that it was around three months before they would attack." Naruto and his Shugorei told them about their discovery, and what Oto plans. They even told of the real Prophecy, and Naruto's current task of figuring out what to do with the Four Star Mirrors.

Hinata looked at the Rokudaime. "But what about Akatsuki? They are still after the Biju. With them and Oto, Konoha wouldn't be able to juggle both crisis."

"What we should be focusing on is the advance of Oto Soldiers planning to attack this city." Spoke out Shikamaru.

"Our main priority should be to protect this city." Said Sai. He was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"If that is so, then Naruto and Sakura shouldn't be going out of Konoha." Said Neji. "That way we can watch over the city and them."

Naruto frowned. "Yes… if we focus on the defense of Konoha, then Akatsuki wouldn't be able to capture them." Tenten glanced at the two Jinchuriki. "They are safer here than out there."

The blonde looked up at his brother. "But I can't stay here."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother. "And why is that?"

Naruto leaned against the desk, both hands on the surface. "Because I have a task to do that the whole universe's fate is resting on."

Sakura's eyes soften. "Can't you just wait for a little while?"

"No, I can't!" The blonde looked at his siblings, who are ever overprotective. "Orochimaru is out there, and is said to have found the Gates of Darkness. If you didn't know, the Prophecy said that if those damn gates open, a greater war than the one against Oto and Konoha would destroy this world!"

Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Naruto…" It became silent in the room, everyone taking in the blonde's words.

Sakura neared her baby brother. "Naruto… I understand how all this is frustrating…"

"No, you don't understand!" The blonde yelled out. Naruto closed his eyes and sucked in his breath. Then he suddenly stormed out of the room, leaving everyone surprised. Sasuke went after him. Gaara stood up, and Sakura went to go follow, but the Hyuugas stopped their Senmin from going after their younger brother.

0000000

"Naruto!"

Sasuke ran after the blonde, who was weaving through the city, and out the gates or Konoha. "Naruto!" He reached out his hand, and grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder, turning him around. Sasuke widened his eyes, seeing as tears were streaming down the blonde's cerulean eyes. "Naruto…"

The blonde then threw himself into the older teen's arms, crying. _'…Why can't they see? Why can't they understand? …I…_' Sasuke held him close. "Dobe… don't cry." He whispered. He kissed the boy's head, and then rubbed his back, rocking him side to side.

"My, my. Isn't this a touching scene, un?"

Ebony eyes widened, and looked up at the trees. Two figures were standing on the branches, wearing recognizable black cloaks with red clouds.

"I thought it was too sweet that it made my stomach churn."

"Shall we?"

"After you."

Suddenly there was a giant explosion, and a loud yell.

"SASUKE!"

0000000

((Bwahahahahaha!!!!! And here is your update!

Phew! I thought I wasn't going to be able to finish it right away. Thank goodness finals are over, and I get to have my spring break! Yay!

Well… wasn't this an exciting chapter? Yeah right… You finally get to know about the 'Prophecy' that everyone keeps whispering about. Can you understand what will happen in future chapters? The end is drawing near! Poor Naruto can't take all the weight on his shoulders. I mean… I would break down too, you know! And that part between Sasuke and Naruto under the stars… what happened there? Don't know, and I will leave that all for your imagination! Gaara as Hokage? Yeah, I couldn't believe that I even thought of it. Ha! That shot down the whole "I'm Naruto and I'm going to be future Hokage!" Hey, this is AU, and I wanted something different. Naruto always can't be super strong and be the leader at the same time… Well that's just my weird train of thinking.

Oh no! It's Akatsuki? Want to guess who the two are? But, gasp! What will happen? What happened to Sasuke? Guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. So many ideas are in my head, it's just jamming up my brain! No! I need it to write this fic, but it's all mixing up! Ahem… yes, excuse my craziness right now.

Apologize for my not so good grammar, spelling and my rushing-ness. I'll be starting on the next chapter soon, and hopefully update it… but after I get at least ten reviews. My cousin is threatening me to threaten you guys. She won't leave me alone. And it does not help much that she is living with me, and sharing my room. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews. And I'm sorry again for not updating this fic sooner. I restarted on the next chapter for the other fic. Hopefully it will finally be updated in my break. Cross your fingers to those who are waiting for it. So… please review! I would appreciate it a lot! Until next time!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	28. The Time is Drawing Near

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXVII**. The Time is Drawing Near...  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_Shall we?"_

"_After you."_

_Suddenly there was a giant explosion, and a loud yell._

"_SASUKE!"_

0000000

Naruto was coughing violently from the smoke. He tried to look through the cloud of dust, searching for his Shugorei. "Sasuke!" As it was clearing, he could see the faint outline of a figure that was standing in front of him. He went to step forward, but stopped, and relief washed over him. "Sasuke, you're okay!" The older teen didn't turn around, glaring out forward through the smoke. As it finally cleared, Naruto's eyes widened to see Itachi standing in front of his brother, with his katana out, and in a stance. He was glaring up at the two Akatsuki up in the trees.

The blonde Akatsuki smirked, slightly tilting his head. "Ah… so we finally got you out, un."

The older Uchiha closed his crimson eyes, and stood up straight. The katana in his hand disappeared. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at him, confused. "Anki?" "Itachi-san?"

The two Akatsuki members jumped out of the trees, causing both Sasuke and Naruto to be wary. Itachi didn't seem to be fazed. "What do you want, Deidara?" He asked in a low tone. The older Uchiha glanced at the other Akatsuki that was behind the blonde man.

Brushing back his bangs, only to let it fall back in front of one eye, Deidara smirked. "What? No hello after not seeing each other for a long time, un?"

He placed his hands on his hips. "Itachi-kun…"

The older Uchiha twin grunted, and crossed his arms. "You wanted me here, so what is it you want?"

The blonde man sighed. Deidara crossed his arms, and slightly pouted. "Always to the point, un?" The young man behind the blonde had a swirling orange mask, with one whole for his one eyes. He glanced at the two, and with his one eye, he looked at the small blonde that blinked his eyes in confusion. He looked back at Deidara.

Itachi sighed mentally. "Are you not going to tell me?"

The blonde Akatsuki looked hurt, but then threw himself at the oldest Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto stared with wide eyes at the scene, shocked to see Itachi letting some guy hug him. "Itachi-kun is so mean, un! You don't even try to make contact with me." The man sniffed, and then started to rub his cheek against Itachi's. The older Uchiha freaked and tried to pry the blonde man off of him. Deidara was crying, but wouldn't let up, while Itachi was yelling obscenities at him. Sasuke, Naruto, and the masked guy all sweat dropped at the scene.

The masked guy somehow ended up standing with the two, and he turned to stare at them. Naruto blinked his eyes and looked up at the silent guy. He froze, feeling awkward under the one eyed stare. "Um…"

"The Leader of Akatsuki joined forces with the Otokage." Said the masked guy.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the Akatsuki guy with wide eyes. "Say what? Are you serious?" exclaimed the small blonde in disbelief.

The masked guy nodded. Sasuke frowned. "But why are you telling us this?"

The guy cocked his head to the side, and then spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Most of the main Akatsuki members left. Only three are left with the leader." He casually said.

"And you left too?" Questioned Naruto.

The masked man shrugged. "The ones that I was comfortable around with left too… and I had no where to go, so I followed Deidara-sempai."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not really comfortable around Akatsuki members. "And you're not after Jinchuriki anymore?"

"The Leader still is, and maybe now is Oto." The guy replied.

Itachi looked at the guy, trying to ignore that blonde man that is still clinging on to him. "Then what are you guys going to do now?"

Deidara pulled back and smiled at the older Uchiha. "Why… we are going to help Ten'yo, un." Itachi furrowed his brows. "It's useless to gather all Biju, since we can't get Kyuubi, who is now under the protection of Ten'yo and the Gods, un."

The masked guy glanced at the eldest Uchiha. "The Leader didn't care, and made it his goal now to also open the Gates of Darkness. So he sided with Orochimaru."

"Did they find the Gate?" Asked Naruto.

The guy shook his head. "We are not so sure if it is the real Gate, but we know that they are close into finding it."

"Why did the Akatsuki get disbanded?" Questioned Itachi, starting on trying to pry the blonde off again.

"Because the Leader is a fool, and he his fighting a losing battle. Us and the other Akatsuki members decided to leave him, and do something else with our lives, un." Deidara finally let go of the Uchiha, and placed his hands on his hips. "I thought that maybe I should help out Itachi-kun, and Tobi followed, un." The mask guy scratched the back of his head. The blonde man placed a finger on his chin. "I think Kisame-chan is going to come soon, and help you out, un. He said he wanted to do something exciting, and helping you out in the coming war seemed thrilling to him, un."

The masked guy, now known as Tobi, held up a finger. "Oh! And Tobi think Zetsu-san is with Kisame-san… so maybe he might help out too."

Sasuke turned to his brother. "So… these are the ones that are your inside sources in Akatsuki, who are also spies like you?"

Itachi shrugged and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Only Deidara, Kisame and another one…" He glanced at the blonde man beside him, and saw a brief sadness in the man's eyes. He then looked at Tobi. "This one is new to the group... but he is also a spy, an underling to Deidara and Zetsu."

Tobi crossed his arms. "Tobi is not an underling."

Deidara chuckled, and patted his partner on the head. "Yes you are, un." He chirped. The five all turned their heads feeling strong and familiar charka nearing them. The blonde man pouted. "Aw… and we were having such a nice reunion, un."

Itachi shook his head. "You should go. If Konoha Soldiers find you, they can imprison you, because you are still Ranshin." He pointed out. The two nodded. Deidara gave one last hug, before disappearing with the strange masked guy.

As soon as they were gone, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Kiba and Shino all came running towards them. Naruto turned around and smiled at them. "Hey there! What are you guys doing here?"

They looked around at their surroundings. Sakura neared her baby brother. "What happened? What was that explosion?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

Neji narrowed his eyes, and his arms were crossed. "I sense strong charka… like those of the Akatsuki."

Ino gasped. "They are here?" She exclaimed, as she grab hold of Shikamaru's arm. Her Shugorei sighed and muttered 'troublesome.'

Naruto became slightly nervous. "What are you talking about? No one is here but us." He gave out a big grin.

Neji frowned. Kiba furrowed his brows. Sakura looked unconvinced by her brother's expression. "Then what was with the explosion?" Questioned Sai.

"An Oni." Replied Sasuke in his flat tone. They just stared at him.

Itachi nodded. "The explosion was Sasuke's attack in getting rid of the Oni. I saw the Oni defeated when I came." The group still frowned slightly, not really buying it.

Tenten sighed. "Well then, we rushed out here for nothing." She turned around and headed back to the city. Shino followed closely behind, saying nothing as usual. Looking at them for a few seconds, Kiba ran after his teammates. Shikamaru muttered again his favorite phrase and went back to the city, with Ino and Chouji jogging behind.

Lee looked at the rest. "Shall we head back as well?" Neji nodded and the two Shugorei of the Rokudaime went back to their Senmin's side.

Sakura furrowed her brows. Hinata turned to her Senmin, and then looked at her mistress's youngest brother. "You should head back in the city as well. It will be safer for Naruto-kun than out here." She said. The blonde and the Uchiha twins nodded and watched as Sakura and her Shugorei walked back within the walls of Konoha.

When they were all gone from sight, Sasuke turned to his brother. "So what are we going to do now?" He also glanced at his Senmin.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "I want to go speak to the Gods…" He turned to his Shugorei. "Can we?"

Itachi grunted. "You'll have to ask your brother if we can." He pointed out. Naruto felt his stomach turn, and bowed his head.

0000000

"Lee is going with you."

Naruto widened his eyes. "What? Why?" He exclaimed, nearly blowing out everyone's ears in the room.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Because… I don't want you three to go off to other places other than the places you say you are going. After seeing the Gods, you are to come back here to Konoha and report. Lee will make sure that you thee will come back here after visiting the Fire Temple." Lee, who stood at the other side of his Senmin, nervously scratched his temple.

"But we won't, so we don't need Fuzzy Brows around." The blonde said, his hands on the desk, while leaning forward at his brother. It was almost like he was begging to him.

The red head turned his head away. "If not Lee, then Neji will go with you."

The blonde backed away and held his hands him. "No, it's okay. I'd rather have Fuzzy Brows around." He laughed nervously and glanced at the stoic white-eyed man that stood by his 'wife'. Neji seemed to be boring holes at the blonde. Sasuke and Itachi mentally sighed.

0000000

Naruto sighed, and glanced over at Lee, who was walking beside him. At the other side was Sasuke, and Itachi walked behind as usual. The blonde would at times strike up some conversation with the Taijutsu Specialist. With him around, the Uchiha brothers reverted back to their cold and silent selves. The two didn't really like being open to people other than their Senmin. Only a little will they talk to their friends.

"Naruto-kun." The blonde blinked his eyes and looked at the older teen. "I understand if you want to go and look for more answers as a Ten'yo, and I won't tell Gaara-sama."

Naruto widened his eyes and looked at the Shugorei. "Lee?"

The green wearing young man grinned brightly. "I won't go against my master's orders, but I definitely won't go against the Gods."

The blonde smiled. "Don't worry, Lee. You're not betraying Gaara-nii's trust." He then patted the guy on his back. "Thanks a lot, Lee!"

"But…" Naruto felt his eye slightly twitch. "What ever we discover, I must relate to Sakura-san. It was her demand that we tell her what happens, and it was also her idea to allow you to go to other places other than the Temple without telling Gaara-sama." The Shugorei said. The blonde hung his head. '_So he goes against Gaara, but he stays true to his love for Sakura… figures…_'

0000000

It was no surprise to Naruto to be meeting up with more than one God a time. Since he came back and met with all those gods with Shushin, he would see two to three Gods each visit. Right now, he was in a beautiful garden, sitting down watching Mizu, Hikari, and Luna have tea (The Goddesses of water, light and spirit). The blonde politely declined from drinking their tea or sweets. He didn't want to feel like imposing, even though they keep offering.

"_So you want to know where the Gate of Darkness is_." Said Luna, as she took a sip of her tea, in an elegant way. This goddess was deathly pale, but she still looked beautiful in her goddess like way. She has gray hair that went past the small of her back. She wore robes of white and gray, with a shining violet shawl, and a single lunar flower was placed on the side of her hair, as an accessory.

The blonde teen nodded, silently watching the three Goddesses. Hikari picked up a round sweet, and she glanced at the golden haired boy. "_Why do you want to find the Gate of Darkness, child?_"

Naruto slightly bowed his head. "It may been said in the prophecy that it will eventually open… but… I feel like since I know this, probably there is a way I can prevent that from happening…"

Mizu smiled gently at the boy. "_You have such a big heart, Child. But like you said… the Gate opening is already written, and you can't change that fate. You may try to stop it, but it will open._" The Water Goddess said in a tinted sad tone.

"I… I just want to at least try…" His voice fell, bowing his head more.

Hikari looked at the two older looking women, giving them a sad and big-eyed stare. Luna sighed, and turned to the blonde. "_Child listen carefully…_" Naruto blinked his eyes and slowly looked up at the Spirit Goddess. "_The Gate of Darkness is not really easy to find. It's not even in your plane._" The blonde tilted his head slightly in question.

Hikari smiled at the boy, pointing up a finger in the air. "_There are three planes in this world, Child. There is the mortal realm, the spirit realm, and the demon realm. These three make up this world, your home._"

"Since this is the spirit realm… then the Gate of Darkness must be in the demon realm." Naruto thought out loud. The Goddess of Light beamed at the boy, and patted his head.

"_But it is difficult for a mere mortal to cross over to the deamon realm._" Said Mizu. "_In the mortal realm, only chosen ones are able to cross to the spirit realm and through those designed gates you housed in temples._"

Naruto looked up at them. "Then that means only other chosen ones are able to cross over to the demon realm… and there are certain gates on this world that allows you to get there."

Luna looked at the blonde, placing down her cup with her pale eyes closed. "_But it's not simple._" The blonde furrowed his brows. "_You see… there are no chosen ones, per say. Those with the darkest heart can reach the gates to the demon realm… but without a sacrifice._"

"Sacrifice?" Questioned Naruto.

Hikari frowned, looking down into her tea. "_To be able to go to the demon realm… you need to give up your soul to the Youkai. So when you die, you won't be able to go through judgment by Shushin to decide weather you go to Rakuen or back to the world. You'll turn into an Oni or end up being a slave to the higher levels of Youkai there, depending on how dark your heart is._" Naruto stared with wide eyes.

"_Many selfish people choose to gain power by the Youkai, giving up their souls to the demon realm… That is how there are many Oni in this world. Though they may die, in three decades they get revived into Oni again and relive that cycle again for eternity._" Mizu said, feeling sympathy for the shocked blonde. "_That's the contract they signed to gain power from the demon realm, and when their mortal lives end… they must face the consequences._"

Naruto frowned, and bowed his head. "So then… I can't reach the Gate of Darkness then…"

Luna raised a brow and stared at the boy from the corner of her eyes. "_But… you must remember, Child… you are Ten'yo… and most importantly… you are an Uzumaki._"

Then suddenly he found himself in the coldness of the waters, staring up at the faint light. A hand reach out and her grabbed it. When he was pulled up, he greedily took in the air to fill his lungs. Panting tiredly, he saw the concern smile his Shugorei had. "Sasuke…"

0000000

The blonde frowned, sitting on the ground with his arms and legs crossed. He had his eyes closed and they way he looked is like a little fox. Itachi was leaning on the tree, Lee was pacing, while Sasuke sat in front of his Senmin, facing him with Kyuubi in his lap. They watched the cute concentrate and thinking face Naruto had. "Dobe…"

"I don't understand what the Gods said to remember that I'm Ten'yo and an Uzumaki…" The blonde blinked open his eyes, tilting his head to the side. His brows were furrowed.

Kyuubi tilted her head, her tail swaying slightly. It was brushing against the younger Uchiha's chin, nearly tickling him. '**_You are to get to the demon realm, right? But you can't open a gate unless you sacrifice your soul… But you know… I think I can get you there._**'

Naruto widened his eyes, hopefully. "Really?" The outburst caused the three other teens to look at him in confusion. He related what the fox said to them. "How can you, Kyu-chan?"

The red little fox laid on her stomach, almost curling up in Sasuke's lap. '**_Well… I am a Youkai, aren't I?_**' Naruto mentally slapped his head nearly forgetting that Kyuubi is the queen of the foxes, even in the demon realm. '**_But the think is… I can only take you, and only you._**' She glanced at the Uchiha's and the Taijutsu Specialist. '**_I can't take them, because they are mere mortals. You on the other hand have my charka in you, and it's merged with you. So that makes you a hanyou in a sense._**'

Sasuke furrowed his brows after Naruto told them what Kyuubi said. "But it's kind of dangerous for Naruto, isn't it?"

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll be careful, and I have Kyuubi with me." The blonde reassured them.

"So then what are we going to do as Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-san goes to the demon realm?" Lee asked. He looked at the Uchiha twins.

Naruto smiled nervously, and scratches his nose. "Well… We did tell Gaara-nii we will be coming back to Konoha by tomorrow… so…" The three older teens all stared at him, with raised brows.

0000000

"This is one of the stupidest ideas the Dobe has ever thought of." Sasuke, his brother and Lee were walking through the gates of Konoha, and entered their home. The Soldiers stationed as guards all nodded their greetings to the group. They paused before they descended down the flight of stairs to the center of the city.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and felt his eye twitch. There behind them was a big-eyed blue-eyed blonde. Nothing looks wrong with him. He looks just like his Senmin, except for fact that this Naruto had fox like ears, and a big bushy tail. What makes matters worse was that this Naruto was very, very childish, and hard to look after. Sasuke's eye twitched more as he watched his brother scratch 'Naruto' under his chin, causing the golden haired boy to swish his tail from side to side in pleasure. Itachi was even laughing, as 'Naruto' purred. "Anki! Stop doing that!" He yelled at his older twin.

Itachi and 'Naruto' blinked their eyes simultaneously and stared at the younger Uchiha. "What? Naru-Naru-chan likes it." Then the older Uchiha started to scratch the smaller teen behind his ear. "Don't you, Naru-Naru-chan?" A loud puff escaped from 'Naruto's' lips, and a big nodded. Lee was there off to the side, in shock. '_Is… is Itachi-san… being… being…_' The Rokudaime's Shugorei froze with his mouth gaping open, watching the scene.

Sasuke saw Lee, and sighed. He went near his brother and slapped his hand away from petting 'Naruto'. "Stop it… and I think you put Lee into shock acting that way." Itachi's expression and demeanor changed, as he stood up straight and glanced at the teen. He then narrowed his crimson eyes, daring the teen to say anything to anyone about what he just saw. Lee backed away, frightened for his life. Sasuke shook his head, and grabbed 'Naruto's' wrist. "Come on. We have to report to the Hokage." '_This won't work… Gaara will kill us for sure. He'll cut us to pieces and eat us. He'll probably let his daughter play with our body parts, seeing as she is the spawn of both him and Neji._'

'_Aw, come on, Otouto. Maybe Gaara-sama won't notice that Naru-Naru-chan isn't Naru-kun._' Said Itachi through their twin mental link.

Sasuke's eye twitched yet again. '_Like hell he won't notice!_' "And stop calling him Naru-Naru-chan!" Sasuke snapped at his brother, pointing a finger at the imitation of his master. The blonde fox-like boy got scared, and his eyes started to water up. Sasuke gaped at the boy,

Itachi went to the boy, and pulled him close to him. "Aw, look what you did, Otouto. You scared poor little Naru-Naru-chan!" He then looked down at the boy, and was rubbing his head. "It's okay, little one. Sasuke is just a big meanie, and is cranky because he's away from his little boytoy."

"ANKI!!!"

0000000

Looking around, Naruto bit his lip, taking in the sight of his new surroundings. It was dark, and the smell around the place was a bit repulsive. Everything looked dead, and it was getting really hot. Kyuubi looked around the place, still in her tiny form. She shook her head. '**_This place has gotten worse… I wonder who is overseeing this place now._**'

The blonde looked down near his foot at the tiny fox. "'Overseeing'?"

The fox looked up at the black and red-clouded sky. How they could see in the realm, Naruto didn't know and wondered. '**_As you can say… there is someone in this realm that is like the ruler. You know, some one like Shushin in the spirit realm. It's basically the same rules in all realms. A leader is chosen to rule of the realm._**' Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see…" Kyuubi then smiled, sitting down on the ashy ground. '**_You know, I was once the ruler of this place._**'

"Really?" The blonde smiled at his tenant. Kyuubi nodded, and started to trot off through the dead forest. '**_Yes… and for nearly a thousand years._**' Naruto gasped, and then ran after her. "A thousand… that's really a long time!" Kyuubi chuckled at his childish antics. '**_Yeah… but my reign ended once I never came back to this realm after 19 years._**' Naruto then furrowed his brows, noticing the drop of tone the Kitsune had. "You know… I never got to ask you why you attacked Konoha…" He said in a slightly lower tone. The fox paused in her walk, but then continued in silence. The golden haired boy blinked his eyes, and ran to catch up with the tiny Kitsune.

0000000

Gaara's eye twitched. Oh how can his Shugorei feel his rage, and they were trying to hide their fear. The people standing in the room also felt it too, but not as much as the two Guardians who were connected to him mentally and emotionally. Neji had it worse, seeing as they had their marriage binding. '_And oh those Uchiha's will pay for letting me suffer…_' The white-eyed man thought to himself. He was starting to get a headache, just like his spouse.

The red head slowly looked up at the Uchiha twins and his 'brother'. The two stood nervously in front of him at the other side of his desk. His 'brother' was looking around the room with big eyes. The golden haired boy had his mouth slightly open, in awe. Gaara narrowed his eyes, and Sasuke and Itachi froze. "Can you explain to me, about him?" He said in a slightly calm tone.

'_Go tell him something.'_

'_No, you.'_

'_Hell no! He already hates me. I don't want him to hate me more.'_

'_Well, I'm not going to say anything.'_

'_But you're the oldest and the most responsible one!'_

'_So?'_

'_Anki!'_

'_Is that begging I hear?'_

'…_No it's not!_'

Twitch.

'_Just go tell him something._'

'_No! I told you to first!_'

Twitch. Twitch. Growl.

'_Sorry… but I don't feel like dying right now, especially by him._'

'_GOD DAMNIT, ANKI! You go tell him something! You're FREAKING GENIUS here!!!_'

The growling is getting louder. The two older teens backed away from standing beside the red head. The fox-boy was poking a figuring on the shelf that is off to the side.

'_Then tell me what I want to hear._'

'…_Grr… Anki… You-_'

"WOULD YOU TWO TELL ME NOW, OR ELSE I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!!"

People in the Hokage tower cower in fear, feeling the place shake. They thought it was an earthquake, but then they felt an intense pulse of power and knew that it was their new Hokage. They all shuddered and felt sorry to whatever sad excuse of a soldier. Neji and Lee were silently crying in their minds knowing that their master's foul mood will haunt for a week. 'Naruto' was cling on to Itachi, crying in fear.

"Well… you see, Hokage-sama…" Spoke Itachi, after his prolong mind battle with his brother. "It's like this…"

It was a beautiful day outside, almost like every other day. The guards stationed at the south gate stared out at the endless sea of trees with a few mountains from far away. Not that they didn't like the nice weather and all, but they were bored. Usually, nothing exciting happens in the South Gate.

"**WHAT!!!!"**

The two guards held on tightly to the rails as the place shook. They both looked at each other with wide eyes, and then looked over their shoulders at the tallest tower in the center of the city. "I swear… that new Hokage scares me to death."

"Poor soul that is in there with him. I pray to the Gods that that poor soul would survive the Hokage's wrath." Said the other gods.

"I think I liked Tsunade-hime better…"

0000000

Naruto looked up in awe at the giant castle, which was reaching the heavens, or rather the black sky. What was strange about this structure was the white light that bathed it. The place looked beautiful in its own way, even if the castle was dark and it had these weird flying beings that encircled the peaks of the castle. "Where… where are we?" The blonde nearly said in a whisper.

'**_We are at the realm's castle, the place where the demon king lives in. Here, we call them Jashin._**' Kyuubi said casual.

The golden blonde jumped and stared at the fox. "What? Why are we here?" He was fearful of meeting this Demon King.

'**_Well… you want to know where the Gate of Darkness is, and only Jashin knows._**' The fox replied.

"B-but… you were once Jashin of this place, and not too long ago. Shouldn't you know where the Gate is?" The blonde asked.

Kyuubi glanced behind and up at her charge. '**_Once the next ruler ascends the thrown, then the location of the Gate changes._**' She replied simply. Naruto's mouth gaped. He hung his head, fearful as he took shaky steps to the giant castle. All of a sudden two of those flying beings descended from the sky, and landed in front of them. The blonde freaked, and froze in place.

"What is your business?" One hissed.

Kyuubi looked up at them, not afraid at all. '**_I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, and have come to speak with the present Jashin of this realm._**' She barked at the two ugly winged things. The winged beings looked down at the tiny red fox, and then one snickered. "This… this is the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Then the two burst out laughing in their creepy way. Naruto backed away.

The tiny fox growled, and glared at them. '**_I may be stuck in this form, but I still whip your asses to kingdom come!_**' But the two kept on laughing. Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore, and demanded from the blonde that she could use her charka. The blonde allowed her without argument. The tiny fox blared in her red charka, and transformed into a human like form. She looked almost like that disguise she used to get in the bar to spy on the two Oto Soldiers ((the previous chapter)), but she looked older, and wiser. She had fox like ears, and nine beautiful behind her. She wore black and crimson red robes.

She showed off her sharp nails, and scowled, flashing her sharp canines. "**_You were saying?_**" The two froze and stared at the tall woman in front of them. Then suddenly fell to the ground, bowing low at the Kitsune.

"We're sorry! We didn't recognize it was you, Kyuubi-sama."

"Please forgive us!"

Naruto's jaw hung low, staring with wide eyes at how Kyuubi just made those ugly things bow down and cower with fear. '_Wow, Kyuubi… you really are the Queen of demons._' The woman, whose back is still turned to him, snorted. '**_Of course… even though I'm no longer the ruler of this realm, I'm still the queen of all foxes. Everyone should fear me!_**' Naruto sweat dropped as he can hear Kyuubi's egotistical laugh ringing in his head. Then she looked down with narrowed eyes at the two lower demons, causing them to cringe. "_**Now… let us see the current Jashin of this realm.**_"

"Apologies, Kyuubi-sama, for the Jashin is not here. It seems that there is a disruption with the boarders between here and the mortal realm."

"We can allow you come within the castle, Kyuubi-sama." The two bowed their heads, not wanting to look up at the former Jashin of the demon realm. Kyuubi nodded, and walked past the two. Naruto hurriedly trailed behind the Kitsune.

0000000

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to allow Naruto into the Demon realm!" There were more whacks to the Uchiha brothers' heads from the raging pink haired woman. "GAH!"

Hinata bit her lip, and took a step forward, placing her hand on her Senmin's shoulder. "Um… calm down, Sakura-san. Beating on Naruto's Shugorei won't help matters." She felt sympathy for the Uchiha twins.

In the Hokage's room were their friends that were all there before Naruto disappeared with Sasuke three years ago. It was like the room was divided into two, with the Uzumaki twins at one side, while everyone at the other, fearing of their rage. Sasuke slightly turned his head to his older twin, and glared. '_I can't believe you told him the truth… You should have said something more smoother than "Naruto-kun went to the demon realm"._'

'_What? And get far worst punishment than what we are having right now after Gaara and Sakura find out on their own? Well… it's hard to not lie when you are under their scary eyes._' Itachi said casually, his expression was indifferent to his surroundings. Sasuke sighed inwardly, admitting that his twin was right… again.

After a few minutes in trying to calm down the Uzumaki Twins, they were gathered in the room, discussing on how to get back Naruto. Kiba glanced around the room. "So, how can we get to the Chibi?"

Itachi was leaning against the wall, next to the bookshelf in the room. Sasuke stood beside him. "The Gods told Naruto that mere mortals can't easily pass through to the demon world without sacrificing their own soul to the Youkai." Lee nodded, confirming what Itachi says is true. He then continued on with telling them about the other things the Gods warned about.

"The last thing that the Gods told Naruto was that he has to remember that he was the Ten'yo, but more importantly, an Uzumaki." Said Sasuke.

The room became quiet, as they people in the room became quiet. Shikamaru sighed, and pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against. "What are the Uzumakis known for?" He suddenly questioned in the silent room.

Sakura raised her head. "Uzumakis can control elements freely, without the help of a Shugorei." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but what else?"

"We have special charka that can absorb foreign ones that are sealed into our bodies." Gaara said in his deep tone.

Shikamaru sighed. "There is also something else that the Uzumakis could be known for."

Ino raised her brow. "And you know this?"

Her Shugorei shook his head. "No… but there must be something else that the Uzumakis are special for, that can be able to probably cross over boarders of dimensions and realms." He looked at the Uzumaki Twins. "Think about it. There should be a reason as to how they were able to cross over to that other world… and all their other relatives that are there."

Sakura widened her eyes. "All with the Uzumaki blood are able to open gates and portals with ease, without using a lot of charka… easy teleportation to anywhere we want." They all looked at her with surprise.

"Is that true?" Tenten asked.

Gaara furrowed his brows ((or non-existent ones…)). "Yes… but we were never really taught on how to open gates to other worlds yet… We could teleport easily to any part on this world. Tsunade-obasan said that we could only learn how to cross dimensions once we reach a certain age."

"That means Tsunade-hime knows how to cross boarders to other realms." Exclaimed Ino. "We should ask her to open one to the demon world, and we can go find Naruto-kun."

Sakura shook her head. "No… we don't want to impose on here with these matters. She already had a hard time before she retired as Hokage." She looked up at her friends. "This is our problem, and I don't think we should involve her more in this. Just let her have her needed rest." She said. Hinata smiled to herself. '_Sakura-san…_'

"So you're going to learn how to open gates by yourself." Said Itachi. His eyes were closed, but he was still in his same position the last saw him in. "But that will be suicide, and it will take time." Their faces fell upon his words.

Sasuke sighed. "Look… Naruto is safe with Kyuubi around with him. As you have forgotten, Kyuubi is a Youkai too, and she knows her way around that world. She will keep him safe, because if he dies, she will die too." He pointed out.

Hinata blinked her pale eyes. "Um…" She glanced at her Senmin. "You have a Biju too, right Sakura-san?" The pink haired young woman nodded. "Well… you've spoken to it, right? Maybe it can help you in opening up a gate to the demon realm…"

Sakura's eyes lighted up. "Oh, Hinata! You're a genius." She grabbed her Shugorei's hands, jumping up and down. Sasuke sighed inwardly. '_The didn't really listen…_'

'_Don't you want to go and see if your little Naru-kun is safe?_' Itachi slightly opened his eyes, and glanced over at his brother.

'_Yes… but he told us not to come, and trust him that he will come back safely…_'

The older twin smirked. '_Wow… and here I thought you were a possessive bastard with Naru-kun… but I guess I was wrong._'

Sasuke glared at his brother. '_Shut up!_'

"Yosh!" Everyone turned their heads to the pink haired teen's out burst. "Alright… the Nibi said it will help out in opening the gate… but…" They all looked at her, eager to hear what she has to say. "Only Gaara and I could go, because of our special charka and out blood as an Uzumaki…" The Hyuuga twins widened their eyes, and looked at their masters. No way would they leave their Senmin in the demon realm unprotected.

Gaara stood up, and Neji furrowed his brows. '_Don't tell me you're going._' The red head glanced at his husband. There was something in his eyes that Neji understood, and he sighed in defeat. '_But you can't just leave your Hokage duties, Gaara-sama._' The shorter teen closed his teal eyes. '_I know… but you'll cover for me, won't you?_' Neji felt the younger teen mentally smirk, and he sighed hesitantly. '_Yes…_' The white-eyed teen felt happiness radiating from his 'wife' even though he doesn't show it. What the ex-Hyuuga would do just to please his 'wife'.

0000000

"You used to live here?" Naruto was in disbelief, following the Kyuubi, who is still in her human for, through the castle.

The red-haired woman nodded. "**_Yes._**" She glanced at her charge, and smirked. "**_You like it here?_**"

The blonde tilted his head. "Um… the only pleasant thing around here is this castle." The Kitsune laughed. Then the two paused on their little tour, and turned their head, hearing running footsteps echoing through the giant halls.

"**_Okaasama!_**"

Out of nowhere Kyuubi was knocked down to the ground, making the blonde's jaw nearly falling off. Kyuubi blinked open her eyes and looked above her to see a small child, with golden cat-like eyes, red fox ears, and five bushy tails. It was a boy with long maroon hair, pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore red and gold robes. He also had deep red whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "**_K-Kano!_**"

The boy got off of the infamous nine-tailed fox, and helped her stand up. When she did, the boy wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing his cheek against her. "**_Okaasama! I missed you!_**"

"'Okaasama'?" Questioned Naruto, still in shock.

Kyuubi looked up from patting the fox-boy. "**_Yes… he's one of my real kits._**" She then looked down and smiled gently at the boy. "**_My… you have your third tail now._**"

"**_Yup! And I got it when you went missing, looking for Kyoko-chan._**" His expression fell, feeling sad. Kyuubi gave a smile, and started to scratch between his ears. The boy leaned to the touch and purred.

"Kyoko? So… you went to the mortal realm, looking for your daughter…" Naruto furrowed his brows, but then his expression fell. "You were angered because your daughter went missing…" '_And you didn't find her… then you got angry and…_'

Kyuubi looked up at the blonde teen. '**_Kit… it's all right. I don't need your sympathy, and it's all in the past. I let that go… but in return… I got you as one of my own Kits._**' Naruto looked up, and blinked his eyes. Kano looked up at his mother, grinning widely. "Oh Okaasama! Guess what? Kiyoshi is Jashin now!" He exclaimed.

The queen of foxes looked down at her child in surprise. "Really?" She then grinned widely. Naruto blinked his eyes. '_You know this Kiyoshi?_' He asked in his mind. '**_Yes… he's the second oldest son of mine. Kano is part of the first litters I had._**' The blonde tilted his head slightly to the side. '_Just how many children do you have?_' Kyuubi slightly pouted out her lip, her eyes looking up to the ceiling as if she was think. '**_Three litters now... So like around 25…_**' Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. '_25!!!_' He exclaimed in his head.

They heard rumbling, echoing through the halls. Naruto looked around, slightly recognizing the sound of the doors of the great castle opening. Kano lets go of his mother, but took her hands. "Yay! Kiyoshi is back home!" And then he started to drag his mother through the halls. Naruto hurriedly followed closely behind.

0000000

They all gathered together in a secluded training ground within Konoha. All of their friends watched the Uzumaki Twins concentrating in opening a gate together, with the instruction of the Biju within the pink haired teen. When it opened, the two glanced at the gate that led to the demon realm. Sakura turned to her friends. "Well… we'll be seeing you guys later."

Hinata clasped her hands together, and held them close to her chest. "You better be careful, Sakura-san."

Sai nodded. "We don't want our Senmin to get hurt, or else those Youkai will have something coming from us." The pink haired girl smiled at them, and nodded to them reassuringly.

Lee ran up to the female Uzumaki and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "Sakura-san! I pray to the Gods that you will return safely to me! Let my love for you protect you!" The pink haired teen blushed brightly, and returned the hug, whispering 'thanks' to her boyfriend.

Neji glanced at his 'wife'. His pale eyes were caught in his milky green ones. Gaara then gave a small smile that was only reserved for his husband whenever they were around people. '_You better take care of Yoshe. If I find out something happened to her, and you are being a horrible father, I'll be sure that you will receive dire consequences._' Neji closed his eyes, and turned his body slightly away from his 'wife'. '_I love you too, Gaara-sama._' The white-eyed teen didn't need to tell the red head to be careful or any other words of care and affection out loud to him. The two already knew what one was feeling and thinking, so they don't need to tell. That was just how their odd relationship was like.

After a few 'good lucks', and prayers of them coming back safely, the Uzumaki Twins crossed over to the demon realm to get their baby brother.

0000000

"**_Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi!_**"

Kano came running down through the large throne room, which seemed like miles away from the grand doors. Naruto walked behind his demon tenant. There standing on the small platform with the throne on top, was a tall male, talking to three smaller and gray demons. This male had long silver hair that went past his waist. He wore black and red robes, and his eyes were like Kyuubi and Kano's. He too had the whiskered marks, fox ears, and six bushy red tails. "**_Kiyoshi! Guess who I found?_**" The boy twirled around, and looked at Kyuubi. "**_Okaasama is back!_**"

The current Jashin of the demon realm slightly widened his slanted eyes, and saw the elegant looking woman. "**_Okaasama…_**" His voice was deep, but not so scary as Naruto thought. He glanced at the three lower demons, and they bowed before disappearing. He then turned to the former Jashin. "**_Okaasama…_**" He walked down the red carpet, and enveloped the woman in an embrace. "**_It's been nearly 20 mortal years, and you are finally back._**"

Kyuubi returned the hug. "**_Yes… it's good to see you again, Kiyoshi._**" She then pulled back and smiled proudly at her son. "**_Or, should I call you Jashin now?_**"

The man laughed, and then looked over her shoulder to see the meek looking blonde boy. He raised a brow, and Kyuubi turned around and smiled. "**_Ah… this is my charge, Uzumaki Naruto. He is the reason I was gone for years. I was told by the Gods from the Spirit Realm to watch over him._**" Naruto nervously scratched his nose, feeling the three pairs of Youkai eyes on him.

The man slightly widened his eyes. "**_Uzumaki?_**"

Kyuubi nodded. "**_Yes… and the Child of the prophecy._**"

Kiyoshi and mostly Kano gasped loudly, looking at the small mortal. Naruto blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "**_Then he's Ten'yo?_**"

Kyuubi nodded. "**_And you can probably guess why we are here._**"

The Jashin glanced at his mother, and frowned. "**You and other mortals that have come here breaking through the boarders.**"

Naruto widened his eyes. "There are others that already have came to this realm?" '_…Orochimaru…?_'

Kiyoshi nodded. "**_Yes… and they have the same task of searching for the Gate… They even brought an army with them._**" He frowned deeply.

The blonde turned to his tenant. '_That means Orochimaru and his Soldiers are here! They are going to find the gate!_' Kyuubi furrowed her brows, and looked up at her son. "**_What are you going to do, Kiyoshi?_**"

"**_For trespassing without permission or the right sacrifice, I'm gathering other higher level Youkai to help get rid of them… but it seems they have the aid of strong powers that is stronger than our middle level Youkai._**" Kiyoshi responded.

"The Stones of Tengoku…" whispered Naruto. He furrowed his brows. "It's like the start of a war… and it's between realms… this is bad."

Kiyoshi turned to the blonde boy. "**_If you are thinking that the demon realm will start a war because of this mere mortal, then be assured that won't happen. I understand what is going on in these times, and I'll make sure that your realm will be safe when the greater danger will appear._**"

Kyuubi smirked. "**_What? The demon realm is going to aid the spirit and mortal realm in overcoming this darkness?_**"

The blonde blinked his eye, confused. "Huh? But I thought…"

Kano snorted. "**_Child, not all Youkai are evil and vicious, as you mortals say._**" Naruto bowed his head, slightly feeling ashamed.

The doors of the grand hall slammed open, and three of those ugly flying things from outside came swooping in to the throne. "Jashin-sama! It's those persistent mortals. They have went through the barriers, and are heading straight here!" The four became alert at the news.

Kiyoshi stood up straight and threw out his hand forward. "**_Set out the first two waves of Youkai now! I want them stopped in any means possible!_**" He shouted in demand.

Naruto neared Kyuubi. '_It's Orochimaru… I just know it… The prophecy… it's coming sooner than I thought…_' The blonde was nearly hyperventilating.

The red haired woman placed her hands on the boy's upper arms, and squeezed them. '**_Don't worry, Kit…_**' She didn't know what else to say to her charge, but pray that everything will be all right for the boy.

0000000

((Gah! So I didn't really do a cliffhanger, but there is your chapter my lovely readers!

Yeah, this ending sucked, and I didn't really know how to end it. I even had a small writer's block, and busied myself with attempting to draw some art. I even drew a fanart for this fic! Can you believe it? (Link in my profile!!!) Anyways… sorry for the mistakes… I'm too lazy to read over and correct them. Rush this all in one day, and it's nearly 12 am. Took me the whole day to finish too. Okay, enough of my blabbing.

So, the Akatsuki aren't really their little organization anymore, and the leader, whom I haven't decided what his true identity will be (_might go with **kohakushina**'s suggestion_), joined forces with Orochimaru, and he was a few of the tailed beasts with him too. Naruto visits the demon realm, and learns new things. He also gets to meet two of Kyuubi's children. Poor Sasuke and Itachi had to feel Gaara's wrath, and his Shugorei had to suffer too. The Uzumaki twins are off to follow their baby brother without their Guardians there with them. Orochimaru has broken through the boarders and is attacking the demon realm in order to find the Gate of Darkness. Naruto is trying hard to not allow them to open the Gate, but can he prevent what is already written as his fate?

So I tried to put some humor around here. Yeah a few of the characters are OOC, but this is an AU fic, yeah? That scene with Deidara… I was still undecided about who should Itachi be with. I tested out him with Sai, but some of you are like 'WTF?' Then there is the probability that he could be with Deidara, Kisame or Kyuubi(?). I don't know, but you can tell me what you like. Majority rules, yeah?

Neji and Gaara have a weird relationship, I know. But seeing how they are, it's kind of hard for them to express their feelings so openly. It's a little hard to keep them in character and not go OOC with them in their relationship. You know what I'm saying? I thought of going with the idea (_request from **Fushica**_) of doing a side fic of their relationship, but it will eventually appear in that side fic I already have up. I'll update that one once I finish this one. I'm trying to focus on one fic first. I should have finished my first one, but I'm a little lost with it right now… I will eventually finish it. I have half a chapter done. (I'm pathetic…)

Any hoot, thank you all for your wonderful and motivating reviews! I love you all for your support on this fic. It makes me want to cry now… Hope you liked this chapter, and please don't forget to review for this one too! I need ten, and I'll post up the other chapter I have already started on. Yay! Until next time!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	29. And It Opens

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXVIII**. And It Opens…  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_The doors of the grand hall slammed open, and three of those ugly flying things from outside came swooping in to the throne. "Jashin-sama! It's those persistent mortals. They have went through the barriers, and are heading straight here!" The four became alert at the news._

_Kiyoshi stood up straight and threw out his hand forward. "**Set out the first two waves of Youkai now! I want them stopped in any means possible!**" He shouted in demand._

_Naruto neared Kyuubi. 'It's Orochimaru… I just know it… The prophecy… it's coming sooner than I thought…' The blonde was nearly hyperventilating. _

_The red haired woman placed her hands on the boy's upper arms, and squeezed them. '**Don't worry, Kit…**' She didn't know what else to say to her charge, but pray that everything will be all right for the boy._

0000000

Black and red fires rose to the darkened sky. The sounds of metal and cries echoed through the black lands. Surges of powers were thrown at every direction, and explosions were set off one after the other in random locations. The smell of war was in the air, as the two sides clash against one another. Dead bodies litter the floor of all types of species from both mortal and demon realms. Hovering over the scene of chaos was a giant black dragon, with three tiny figures standing on its head.

Narrowed golden eyes watched everything below, with a small glint in it. A smirk was painted on his pale lips. Glancing over to the side was his faithful servant, Kabuto. The young man held a glowing red stone that spun dangerously fast and emitted a black aura that was cold to the touch. At the other side was a man in a black cloak with a red-clouded pattern. The man's face was shadowed, but you can see the man's piercing crimson eyes. This was the Akatsuki leader, and he held out his arm, holding on to a black cord. Hanging off the black cord was a glowing miniature sculpture of some strange and unknown demon. Orochimaru closed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "Gentlemen… witness the destruction of the all powerful demon realm." He lifted his head, chuckling. "This will prove that mere mortals can be just as powerful as these fools."

"It was a bold move on your part, Orochimaru, to attack the demon realm to find the Gate." Said the Leader of Akatsuki in his low and deep tone.

The snake man smirked. "Yes… but remember, I have my scheduled appointment with Konoha, and after finding that Gate and taking its power, I will finally see its destruction, and then the destruction of all cities of Soldiers." Kabuto glanced at his master, and hid a small frown. Something glinted in his dark eyes, but the young man turned away, concentrating in controlling and focusing on the stone that he held.

0000000

A small rip in the planes appeared, and three figures walked out into the darkened area. When the gate between the mortal and demon realm disappeared, the two figures looked around their surroundings. The pink haired young woman shivered. "This place is really creepy…"

The red headed teen glanced at his twin sister. "What do you expect? It is the place were Youkai and Oni originated."

"**_Hey! The demon realm wasn't always like this._**" The Uzumaki twins turned their heads to see a tiny kitten with two tails appear close to their feet. It was black with white paws, and the tips of its tails were also white. Its eyes were golden and narrowed. It was glaring up at the two, with an odd pout that the cats would do.

Gaara raised a brow. "This is…?"

Sakura smiled, and picked up the kitten, and rubbed her cheek against it. "This is Nibi no Nekomata!" She chirped. Gaara stared at the black kitten, as it struggled to get out of the female teen's snuggling and giggles.

The kitten looked at the curious red head, even though he doesn't show it, it could see the curiosity in his eyes. That's one of the perks of being the tenant of the pink haired girl that is the twin sister of said red head. "**_I'm out, because this is the demon realm, and I'm needed to keep you two out of trouble and from being turned into Oni._**" The kitten said, and jumped out of the pink haired girls grip. Then the kitten glowed, and its form changed into that of a young girl. She had long black hair with white bangs. She has her cat like ears, and her two tails swinging behind her. She still has her golden cat-like eyes, and whisker marks on the side of her face. Her long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, being held at the small of her back. She wore black and white robes. The girl brushed back a few of her bangs from her face. "**_Just like Kyuubi is to your baby brother, I am able to keep a form, but I can't not use my charka, unless I have permission from my vessel._**" She glanced over to Sakura.

The pink haired girl smiled. "_He_'s going to help guide us through here, and hopefully we can be able to find Naruto-chan as soon as possible." Gaara nodded. '_Wait… he? That's a guy?_' The Nekomata raised a brow at the red head that stared hard at it. Then the three turned their heads as a big explosion set off at a distance. Sakura furrowed her brows, seeing smoke rising and flashes of colors over the horizon. "W-What's going on?"

Nibi shook his head. "**_I'm just as clueless as you are on that. It's been a while since I've last been in my old home._**" He said. He then turned around and pointed out straight. "**_Our destination is over there._**"

"What's there?" Questioned Gaara.

"**_The Jashin of the demon realm._**" Said Nibi, and the two followed the Nekomata.

0000000

"Please let me help!" Naruto ran after Kyuubi, who was walking briskly through the halls of the castle. "Orochimaru only wants three things: The Gate of Darkness, the destruction of Konoha and me! Please… I need to do something!"

The red haired woman stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her charge with a frown. "**_Naruto… you facing him now is suicide. This is what he wants you to do. He causes terror to rouse you into thinking that it is your fault he is doing all of this. Then you'll go after him, and then he'll take you. You going out there to face him is like handing yourself to him on a golden platter!_**" The woman yelled.

The blonde froze in place, staring with wide eyes at the Kitsune. Kyuubi's expression fell, and she placed her hands on the boy's shoulder. "**_Please understand Naruto. I don't ever want anything to happen to you. You are like one of my kits… I don't trust Orochimaru… and I definitely don't want you to be given away that easily. Please… please just listen to what others say. Many people care about you. You say that they don't understand, and you think they are going against you, but we're not. We care for you, and for once, just be selfish and think about your self._**"

"**_Okaasama!_**" The two turned to see Kano running up to them. "**_Okaasama, Kiyoshi has called on our brothers and sisters to help in the battle. They are all coming here._**"

Kyuubi's ears perked up. "**_Really?_**"

The boy grinned in a fox-like manner, and nodded his head. "**_Yes! And I think Kiyoshi is going into the battlefield already._**"

The red haired woman widened her eyes. "**_He's what?_**"

Then the two flying demons swooped into the hall through the open windows. "Kano-sama, Kyuubi-sama. It seems that there are guests here with the Nibi no Nekomata."

Kano tilted his head. "**_Nibi is here? But I thought he also disappeared from this realm._**"

Kyuubi smirked. "**_But it seems that he is here with his vessel._**" She glanced at Naruto. The boy widened his eyes, and then ran to the entrance of the castle. Kano glanced questioningly at his mother.

0000000

Sakura fidgeted while staring at the flying Youkai that stood tall, overshadowing her. Nibi was standing up straight, with his chin held high, his piercing gaze looking around the dark castle blankly. Gaara was standing beside his twin, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The pink haired girl glanced at the castle, and could see a bright dot running over to them from the large entrance doors. Her eyes brightened, recognizing the bright figure. "Naruto!" She ran past the flying Youkai, and automatically embraced the boy tightly in her arms.

"Neechan…" The blonde pulled back, and was instantly met up with a hit on his head. The boy gave a whimper, while holding on to his throbbing head. "Neechan!"

The pink haired girl was frowning deeply, her emerald green eyes narrowed. "You idiot! What the hell are you doing in this place?" She yelled.

Naruto cowered from his sister's rage. "I'm sorry… but it's just that… um…" He bowed his head. The boy froze seeing a pair of shoes that were recognizable. He slowly looked up and saw his also mad brother. He bowed his head again. "Please understand that I came here just to find things out. I really wanted to find the Gate of Darkness… and try to do something… and…"

Gaara frowned deeply. "We told you… if you are to do something that concerns your title as the Ten'yo, then you have to tell us." He said deeply.

"And that you can't do things without us." Sakura said, nodding in agreement with her twin.

The blonde looked up, with a fallen expression. "I'm sorry… but you two have already done so much for me. I'm not a baby anymore and I wanted to do things for my self for a chance." He pressed his lips into a line. "I can take care of my self. I don't always need you to protect me, neechan, niisan."

The twins stared at their baby brother, and then glanced at one another. Sakura smiled lightly, her expression softening. "We know… but we can't help but be your brother and sister, Naruto-chan. We do these things, because we love you, and we don't want to lose you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it. The blonde gave smile at his older siblings.

"**_So…_**" The three turned their heads to see Nibi, who broke their little comfortable silence. "**_Mind telling us what is going on, and what is with those surges of charka and explosions?_**" He pointed over to the horizon, where there were flashes of light at the distance.

Naruto frowned. "Orochimaru… he broke through the barrier between realms, and has declared war on the Youkai until someone tells him where the location of the Gate is."

Gaara frowned. "And then once he opens the Gates, he'll go after Konoha." The blonde nodded.

Sakura turned to her brothers. "So what are we going to do?" The blonde blinked his eyes, slightly tilting his head. "Well… you came here to do something about that Orochimaru, right? Well, Gaara and I are going to help you."

Naruto slightly widened his eyes, and them smiled at them. He placed a finger on his chin. "We'll have to ask the Jashin if we could go with him to confront Orochimaru… He said he will make some of deal, but won't tell where the location of the Gate is. He doesn't want there to be anymore chaos in the realm… or else the Youkai will go against the mortals." The two nodded. They then walked into the castle, following the blonde's lead.

0000000

"Do you think that it's a good idea to have this deal with Orochimaru?" Sakura turned slightly to the red haired woman, standing next to her baby brother.

Kyuubi closed her golden eyes. "**_No… but we'll see what will happen._**" She crossed her arms, and shifted her weight to one side.

Nibi raised one brow. "**_If anything, wouldn't you want to nab those Stones of Tengoku from that Snake Man?_**"

Naruto nodded. "But… we don't want to go head on, and just try to fight him for them."

"We have to wait after Jashin talks to Orochimaru." Said Gaara, who stood slightly behind the blonde boy.

The five were standing on the edge of a tall cliff that oversaw the whole battlefield. They were watching at a distance, and could clearly see the damage done to the area below. There were still explosions and casting of jutsu and powers between the two sides. Fires were burning down everything, and the smoke was rising to the black sky.

Sakura bent down to her knees. "Are… are those Oni fighting against the Youkai?"

Kyuubi frowned, glancing over at the giant black dragon that carried Orochimaru and two other men. She could make them out as Kabuto and the Akatsuki Leader. Both men that stood at each side of Orochimaru were holding a glowing object. "It seems like he has control over the Oni with that stone that man has."

Then there was a loud roar, and they shifted their gazes to see giant recognizable demons. They were swiping their claws to the smaller Youkai, and pounded their tails to the ground. Nibi and Kyuubi widened their eyes. Naruto turned to his tenant. "What's wrong?"

Gaara widened his eyes seeing a recognizable tailed beast. "Shukaku…" Sakura and Naruto looked over to where their brother was looking at, and saw the Ichibi no Shukaku.

"That means… Orochimaru has the power to control the captured Biju and Oni!" The pink haired girl gasped. "Plus, there are the ancient spirits that he has on his side from those Stone of Tengoku. That's not good… and things will be worse if he opens the Gate."

Nibi furrowed his brows. "**_Yes… he'll be able to have full control over the whole demon realm, with the Youkai too._**"

"We have to stop him then!" cried out Naruto.

Gaara frowned and looked at his baby brother. "Unfortunately, we don't have that kind of power to match Orochimaru's. We could die instantly."

"But Jashin and his army are on our side. We have to stop him." The blonde said.

Kyuubi shook her head. "**_We have no chance, Naruto._**" The blonde bowed his head, his hands clenched into tight fists. Sakura's expression softened, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. '_Naruto…_'

Suddenly there was a big explosion in the sky, and the impulse of the power nearly knocked them down. Sakura held on to her brother, feeling the surface below them shake lightly. They all looked up in alert. "**_Kiyoshi!_**" Shouted out Kyuubi to her son.

The dragon that carried the Jashin and his close allies pulled back from the bigger dragon that had Orochimaru and his two allies. There was an attack cast towards the giant black dragon, but if got deflected to the ground, making another explosion. The shockwave pushed the dragons slightly in the sky to different directions. "What's going on?" shouted Sakura.

"**_Looks like their deal didn't go as planned, and Orochimaru is fighting Jashin._**" Said Nibi.

"Fool! I want the location of the Gate!" Raising his hand, Orochimaru released a dark jutsu at the overseer of demons.

Kiyoshi jumped off from the dragon, dodging the blast of power. It hit the dragon, making the Youkai crash to the ground. Staying afloat in the air, the silver haired Youkai narrowed his eyes, and charged at the intruder of his lands. He then yelled in a foreign tongue of an attack. The giant blast of power soared towards the Otokage.

Raising his hands again, Orochimaru let his attack collide with the Jashin's power. The two strong attacks were pushing against one another, causing friction between the two. Black surges of lightening emitted from the two attacks, crashing to the grounds, and reaching out at any direction. A long current reached out to the cliff, and stuck on the earth between the Uzumaki siblings and the Biju that stood behind them.

Suddenly the ground that the Uzumaki siblings stood on shifted down, crumbling below them. The three widened their eyes, and the Biju froze in shock. Gaara hurriedly pulled his brother and sister in his arms, and they held on tightly, as they fell down the side of the cliff. The two Biju tried to grab them, but they were too late, hearing the loud scream of the pink haired girl.

Gaara opened his eyes, seeing the tightly closed ones of his brother and twin. He furrowed his brows, and concentrated hard, feeling that they were very close to the surface below them. They would have died instantly by being squashed to the ground, but Gaara's control of sand cushioned their fall, a few inches from the ground. The three separated, breathing out a sigh of relief. Then they heard the large rocks above them coming down. Sakura quickly went to cover her baby brother, but Gaara looked up, with an arm raised towards the stones, and a shield of sand blocked them from being crushed by them.

"Thanks, Niisan." Sighed out Sakura, checking over her two brothers. "Is everyone alright?" The two male Uzumakis nodded to their concerned sister.

Naruto looked up at the side of the cliff. "That is one high cliff." Sakura nodded, and then glanced over at her twin.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked. Gaara helped her up from the ground, as Naruto just bounced up with ease. She then looked up to the ledge of the cliff. "Nibi and Kyuubi are still up there." The three froze as a big and dark shadow loomed over them. Gaara was the first to turn around. His eyes slightly widened, but narrowed into a glare. Sakura and Naruto turned around, and gasped at the huge figure looking over them.

It was the infamous Shukaku, with a giant claw hovering above them. "**_Well, well, look what I found._**" Gaara glared, and the demon raccoon just chuckled in response. "**_Time for you to die, pesky humans._**"

"**_Explosion!_**"

A blast of fire hit the Tanuki, pushing the demon slightly back from the three Uzumakis. They looked up to see Kyuubi and Nibi leap from the cliff and into the air. Nibi extended a hand towards the demon and shouted out his attack. It was a dark attack, pushing the demon further away from the cliff side. The red haired woman looked down at the three teens. "**_You better find somewhere safe to hide._**" She shouted loud enough for them to hear.

Sakura grabbed Naruto and Gaara's hand, not questioning or going against the Kitsune's command. "Come on!"

"But we need to find away to get those stones from Orochimaru!" Said the blonde.

"First we need to survive down here." Said Gaara, spotting a few Youkai fighting against Oto Soldiers and Oni a few feet away.

"Darkness Wave!"

The Uzumaki siblings stopped on their tracks as they saw an attack heading their way. Gaara immediately moved in front of his brother and sister, and raised his hand, as a shield of sand went up to block the attack. When he lowered his hand, as the shield went down, an Oni appeared, its clawed hand ready to strike. Naruto released his controlled wind to push it back. Sakura stepped up and encased the Oni in her light element, disintegrating it into black dust.

Gaara turned around, and saw some more Oni coming their way, along with Oto Soldiers and a few Youkai that think that they are with the enemy humans. "Come on." He ran through the black forest with his brother and sister trailing behind him. They fought their way through anyone that stood in their way: Oni, Soldiers and Youkai. They fought with their controlled elements, making their way to where Orochimaru and Jashin still fought.

"Should we even be," Sakura heaved a shard of ice right through a Soldier, "heading towards where Orochimaru is at?" She looked up at the sky, and saw the two great powers still fighting. Their powers could be felt even as they were on the surface.

"We need to get the stones, right?" Gaara crushed a few Oni within his Desert Coffin attack. "We can hope and wait for Jashin to defeat him, and then we can take the stones."

Naruto jumped to avoid the blast from a Youkai. The blonde turned around and froze the three Youkai that were chasing them. "It may be a cowardly thing to do, wait until the person is defeated and steal the stones, but it's the only way, to avoid conflict with Orochimaru." The blonde looked up at the black sky. "I hope he hasn't no- GAH!"

The twins stopped in their tracks and turned around to see their baby brother missing from sight. The two looked all around frantically. They noticed that the forest here was dense, and there was a high wall of rock formation nearly surrounding them. The sounds of war were muffled, and there was no other being around but them. "NARU- AHHH!" Gaara turned his head and saw Sakura fall into the ground. He was not able to catch her, but suddenly he fell in too, into the dark void.

0000000

"Tousan!"

Blinking his pale eyes, the young man turned around to see his daughter clapping her hands in delight, repeatedly calling him with her tiny chirps. Yoshe was already eleven months old, and it was almost nearing her first birthday. He and Gaara already left the planning to her aunties, seeing as they were 'horrible' in planning for parties. The girl was smart for her age, seeing as she was born from two geniuses. Though her vocabulary count was almost ten words, she could speak them clearly, but with a little baby lisp. She was also understandable. It slightly frightened everyone that her some of her favorite words were 'blood' and 'die fool'.

Neji put down the paper he was reading for the absent Hokage, and walked up to his daughter that sat on her highchair. It looks like she is done with her breakfast. He gave the girl a playful frown, and placed his hands on his hips. "Look how messy you are, Yoshe-chan." The girl giggled in response, and clapped her hands. She raised her hands up, to get out of the chair.

"Water!" She chirped. Another strange thing for this baby was she loved taking baths, being anywhere near water. Sakura thought, that since she has some Uzumaki blood within her, she might control the element of Water. Neji chuckled and picked her up. The girl pushed back slightly, giving a questioning look. "Kaasan?"

Neji's expression slightly fell. "Your 'Momma' isn't here right now." The girl gave a puppy dog frown. It was usually Gaara who took her baths, not really Neji. "He's busy right now. He went to go help your Uncle Naruto." The girl perked at her blonde uncle's name. The pale-eyed male chuckled, knowing that the girl has an attachment to the petite blonde. "Don't worry. Kaasan will be home very soon." Neji silently prayed that the red haired man would come home to them.

0000000

Itachi blinked open his eyes, and peered through the trees to see his twin brother doing a few exercises in the middle of the Uchiha Forest. He sighed. Since Naruto went to the demon realm, Sasuke has been brooding and kept on training from the break of dawn up until the brink of exhaustion. Itachi tried to reprimand his brother, but Sasuke is too stubborn. He threatened the younger Uchiha that he would strap him down if he didn't rest for a few hours a day. But there was no response, but just a simple grunt.

"Itachi!"

Blinking his eyes from his thoughts, he looked down to see the familiar Shugorei of his master's sister. He raised a brow, and jumped down from the tree. "Sai."

The shorter haired male gave a small smile. "You busy?"

Itachi shook his head. "Bored?"

The younger teen shrugged. "Hungry?"

The older Uchiha glanced at his twin, and then turned to the younger teen. "Why not?" Sai then latched on to the older teen's arm, and they made their way towards the city. Sai closed his eyes think about his Senmin. '_Sakura-san… I pray to the God you are safe where ever you are..._' He then squeezed the older teen's arm.

0000000

"I'm home!"

Hinata turned her head and smiled widely, seeing a recognizable figure. She put down the statuette down carefully back in the box, and got up to greet the person at the door. She walked into the foyer and smiled gently. It was her soon-to-be-husband, Kiba. He had in his arms bags of groceries that be bought in the store for their dinner. The young man looked up, and grinned toothily. Akamaru pushed his way through Kiba, and barked happily at the petite teen. Hinata knelt down and gave a gentle scratched behind the big dog's head. "Welcome home."

The young woman stood up, and walked with her fiancé into their small apartment that they just move into. They walked through their small and comfortable living room, with boxes still scattered about neatly. "Sorry I didn't come home sooner. I thought I was going to help you in putting up our things."

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay. You're busy with missions. Getting us dinner is already enough."

Kiba put down the groceries on the counter, and the two helped each other in putting away the bought food. "Do you want me to make dinner tonight?"

Hinata shook her head, giving gentle smile. "No. It's okay. Why don't you go and rest. Take a shower while you're at it. I'll make dinner tonight."

The brunette man smiled at his fiancée and gave a small peck on her temple. "Okay."

The dark haired girl smiled to her self and looked out the window. '_I wonder if Sakura-san will be okay… I pray to the Gods that they will come home safely…_'

0000000

There were a few groans of pain. It was dark all around. And Sakura had a hard time seeing through the dark. The light above them was very faded, and it didn't emit enough light from wherever she was. Something shifted from beneath her, and she froze, shaking with fear. '_Oh Gods… what ever that is, I hope it won't eat me!_' She tried to keep still and very quiet, as the thing below her was nearly pushing her off balance.

Not taking it anymore, the girl jumped off, and produced a ball of light upon her palm. The place was illuminated with a dim light, and the girl could see that there was her blonde brother on the ground, rousing from unconsciousness. "Oh my Gods! Naru-chan!" The pink haired girl rushed to her brother, her light still in one hand. "Are you okay? What happened?" She then looked up and looked around. "And where are we?"

There was another groan, and the pink haired girl pointed her light towards the source of the light. "Niisan!" Gaara sat up, with a hand on his head.

He looked up and saw the very small light above him. "We fell pretty far…"

Naruto sat up, shaking his head. "Agh… my head…" Sakura placed a hand on the boy's head and her hand glowed in a blue aura. Naruto's face fell in to relief. "Thank you, Neechan!"

Gaara shook his head as Sakura offered to heal him. The eldest Uzumaki stood up, and tried to look around with narrowed eyes. The one light in the room was the one that surrounded the three that Sakura held, because of her control of her element. "Sakura… can you lift up the light so that we can see where we are?"

When the pink haired girl obliged, the area they were is lighted up brightly. Opening his blue eyes, Naruto looked up and widened his eyes in shock. There in front of them was a giant black door with carvings on it. Gaara and Sakura stared in shock as well. "Is that… is that the Gate?" gasped the pink haired teen.

Gaara shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be… We couldn't have just found it that easily, and accidentally."

Naruto ran towards the huge double door, the stood as tall as the black castle of Jashin. Compared to the doors, the three were just like ants. '_I can't believe we found it…_' He craned his head up to try to look at the top of the doors. The then looked straight ahead of him, and raised his hand. He touched the door, and felt a freezing feeling as he touched it. The blonde quickly pulled back his hand.

Sakura and Gaara neared their brother, and stood beside him. "So… what are we going to do now?"

The blonde turned his head to his sister. "We should try to protect this door form being opened by anyone."

The red head frowned slightly, and furrowed his brows. Sakura raised a brow, and tilted her head slightly. "Something wrong, Niisan?"

"I don't get how we stumbled into here." He turned around, and crossed his arms. "I don't even remember crossing any sort of genjutsu that could have protected this place from possible intruders."

Naruto blinked his blue eyes. "I don't care. At least we found the Gate."

"So…" The pink haired girl turned away from the door and started to take playful steps away from it. "We're just going to stay in here and make sure on one else will come in here?"

The blonde nodded. Gaara just shrugged. "Let's go scout the area and see what else is there in here." Sakura nodded, and the twins walked away from the Gate and their blonde brother. Naruto stayed by the gate, watching his older siblings walking around at a distance. He raised a hand and lit up a small flame upon it.

"Boy…" 

Blue eyes shot wide, and the blonde turned around to face the black door. '_What…_'

"**_You desire power, don't you?_**"

Naruto backed away from the door as it started to radiate that chilling and black aura. He shook his head vigorously. '_It can't be… it's not calling for me… it's my imagination._'

"**_Your heart seeks it… that darkness that is dwelling beneath it. It wants power… it desires greatness…_**"

'_No… no it doesn't!_' He shouted in his head. He was still backing away, staring with wide blue eyes at the door. He could have sworn the carved figures on the door were moving, their eyes glowing red.

"**_You cannot lie. The darkness with in you is calling out …_**"

The blonde stopped, and stared at the giant doors, that was radiating in a dark aura. A wisp of that darkness crawled out towards Naruto, and reached out to wrap around his ankle. The blonde froze, an icy feeling creeping up from his leg. '_No… I…_'

"**_Boy… we can give it to you… that power… you will easily defeat all your enemies…_**"

Naruto tightly closed his eyes, feeling that coldness sink into his heart. It was swelling with emptiness, and something within him wanted to burst out. He tried to shake it away, but it wouldn't let go. He shot his eyes wide open, opening his mouth to call out to his older siblings. But no sound came out. It was like something tightening was blocking his vocal cords. '_No! I don't want it! Let me go!_' His body trembled uncontrollably; his limbs have gone numb.

"**_You want it… your heart desires it… give in… we can help you…_**"

'_Niisan! Neechan! Kyuubi! Help me! Sasuke!_'

The earth above them exploded open and two figures came falling into the dark. The dim light from outside poured into the underground chamber. Gaara and Sakura turned around and looked up at the crumbling earth that was falling down above their baby brother. The pink haired girl widened her hands, and reach out her hand towards the blonde. "NARUTO!" Gaara ran with great speed to the blonde, extending out his arm. Sand shot out around the petite boy, and pulled him away before the rubble could crush him. When the blonde was with the two, Sakura immediately threw her arms around the boy protectively. The pink haired girl knelt down on the ground, holding the boy. "Naruto… are you okay?"

The two looked down at the blonde, and saw his unblinking, and blank eyes. They furrowed their brows. "Naruto?" The blonde didn't respond.

The fallen pile of stones and earth was pushed away with a big blast of power. There standing in the center was the recognizable snake like man. He was facing the Uzumaki siblings. He was surprised to see them, but then his expression became smug, and he smirked. "Well, well, well, look whom we have here. It's the infamous Uzumakis." Orochimaru said slyly, with a small hiss. "What are you three doing here?"

From the side, a piece of rubble was pushed away, and a figure stood up from the debris. It was the Jashin, recovering from the fall and his out of control battle with the Snake Sennin. The young looking lord of the demon realm opened his eyes and saw Orochimaru, and also his mother's charge with his siblings. He then turned his head, and widened his eyes upon the giant black door. '_No! It's the Gate of Darkness… They have found it._' The Kitsune narrowed his eyes, seeing the black aura that was trying to get out from its locked doors. It was reacting oddly. '_Why?_' He quickly turned his head, and saw the still form of the blonde. '_It knows… the Ten'yo is here… and it's calling for him._'

The Snake Sennin turned around, and widened his eyes in shock. "It's here…" Then her threw his head back, laughing out loudly. "I finally found it, the Gate of Darkness! And now the power is all mine!"

"No you will not!" Kiyoshi threw attacks at the man, which Orochimaru dodged with fluid grace. The Sennin tried to counterattack with the elements he had in control from the Stones he has. The place that they were in was shaking from the forces, and more rubble came into the chamber from above, falling down upon them.

Gaara and Sakura took their brother and moved to the side, to avoid being caught by the two great beings' fight. Sakura held the blonde protectively close to her, while Gaara wrapped his arms around his two younger siblings, his sand circling around them as a shield. The pink haired girl looked down at the unresponsive blonde. "Naruto… snap out of it. What's wrong?" The blonde was still; his eyes were blank. The red head Uzumaki frowned.

"Shockwave Darkness!"

The Uzumaki twins widened their eyes, and already knew how powerful this attack would be that Orochimaru released from the use of the Stone of Darkness. Gaara encased his sand around him and his siblings. Sakura set up three shields outside the sand to help in blockading the dark attack. They held on to each other tightly, as they felt the power hit against their shields. Sakura struggled to hold up the first three shields, but they cracked, and the power went through, beating against Gaara's ultimate defense of sand.

"Niisan!" Sakura cried out, feeling her brother struggling in keeping up his sand. He was gritting his teeth, concentrating hard to keep it up. He held on tightly to his younger siblings. The pink haired girl feared for her brothers and herself. The power was too much. '_Is this going to be it…?_' The girl clutched on tightly to her brothers. '_Hinata… Sai… Lee… I'm sorry… and I'm sorry Naruto…_'

Gaara closed his eyes tightly. Beads of sweat were forming. '_I… I can't give up…_' He pulled his brother and sister closer to him. '_I can't let go… my family…_' He saw the smiling faces of Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, and his parents. There were sounds of ripping and grinding, as the strong force was pushing its way through the thick wall of sand. Then flashes of Neji and Yoshe came into his mind. A pair of teal eyes widened open.

0000000

Kyuubi fought back, after the Tanuki tried to strike her with its sand. From behind, Nibi unleashed some of his dark attacks, and landed on the branches of the trees. The Nekomata jumped away in time from getting crushed by one of the Goubi's five tails.

The Kitsune growled, irritated in fighting, not only one Biju, but also five others. Once Nibi and Kyuubi decided to fight Shukaku, when the Tanuki went to hurt their tenants, the Akatsuki leader turned his attention to the two Biju, and sent the other captured ones after them. The two may be strong, but they weren't in their full original power in the forms that they were in, unlike the six other Biju they were fighting against. Plus, their charges disappeared from sight, and their use of borrowed charka from their tenants were running out.

"**I don't think we can take any more of their attacks.**" Said Nibi, as he landed next to the Kitsune, hiding in the black forest from the giant Youkai.

The red haired woman nodded. "**_You're right… and we need to hurry and find the Uzumakis. I feel that something is not right._**"

The dark haired boy nodded in replied. "**_I also feel that Sakura is in danger._**" The two dodged the attack from the Sanbi, and exploded into a cloud of smoke. The two then went on running in quick haste in their tiny false forms. They were hard to spot by the Biju, and that gave them the advantage. '**_Let's hurry!_**' Said Kyuubi. The Nekomata nodded, and let the ex-Jashin lead the way.

Suddenly there was a big explosion, and a giant figure erupted from the ground before them. They jumped away from the flying debris that went up with the giant form that came from underground. They cursed thinking it was a Biju that could have found them. They strained their necks to watch the smoke clear. Up in the sky was a long white dragon, with a dark power reach out to them, but it stopped short, missing the dragon.

Kyuubi's ears perked up in recognition. '**_That's… that's the Hyuuga!_**' Nibi turned his head with wide eyes and confusion.

0000000

Opening his green eyes, Gaara looked up to see that he and his siblings were no longer in the giant chamber where the Gate was. They were in the black-clouded sky. The sounds of battle could be heard below them, and gusts wind blew against them. Sakura slowly pulled up her head, and blink her emerald green eyes in confusion. "What…?"

Gaara blinked his eyes, feeling a familiar presence. He glanced down to see a white scaly surface. "Neji…" He murmured softly.

A big dragonhead moved to the three figures upon its body, and looked at them. '_Gaara-sama… you called. Are you alright?_'

His eyes softened, looking into those pale lavender eyes. There was a tiny smile forming upon the red headed teen's lips. But then it turned into a small frown. "Who is taking care of Yoshe?" Gaara asked in a deep monotonous voice. Sakura sweat dropped. '_That's just like them… not able to publicly show their affections for one another. I don't get them._' She shook her head.

The pink haired girl looked up at her brother-in-law. "Neji-nii… what are you doing here? How can you be here? And," she looked around at the big form that the teen had. It was unlike the last time she's seen him in his animal form, which was slightly bigger than Hinata's.

The giant white dragon blinked his eyes. '_I don't know how…_' He glanced around. He then thought to himself. '_I guess the bond that Gaara and I have has done this… and allowed me to be in this realm, to protect him…_' He stared at his 'wife'. Feeling his husband's gaze, the red head turned and locked gazes. Sakura smiled to herself at the two.

Neji then landed somewhere safe from the big fights between the Youkai and Oto. When they touched ground, Kyuubi and Nibi greeted them in their tiny forms. '**_Thank goodness you're safe!_**' Said the Nekomata. The kitten jumped into Sakura's arms. Gaara carried Naruto on his back, with Neji, back to himself, standing beside his spouse.

Kyuubi frowned slightly. '**_What happened to Naruto?_**'

Sakura shook her head. "We don't know. We found the Gate, and when Orochimaru and Jashin crashed into the place, Naruto was like this the whole time." She glanced at the dull form of her brother, whose eyes were still open and blank.

'**_Wait! You found the Gate of Darkness?_**' Nibi questioned in disbelief. '**_And Orochimaru found it! We have to make sure it doesn't open!_**'

"…Stop… him…"

Gaara blinked his eyes, and glanced at his blond brother. He saw the boy's lips slowly moving, his voice small and barely loud. "Naruto?"

"…Need to stop… him…" The blonde was moving around, wanting to be put down from Gaara's back. The red head allowed him, and helped him in standing up. When Naruto moved away, he nearly stumbled forward, but his older brother helped him.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura had worry in her eyes, afraid for the blonde. '_Something isn't right… Naruto is acting strangely… what happened when we were in that place with the Gate?_'

The blonde moved sluggishly to the giant opening to where the Gate was in. He staggered slightly in his steps, and he swayed, as if he was in a trance. They followed the blonde, confused in the boy's actions. '**_Naruto…_**' Kyuubi called out, but there was no response. When they stood at the edge of the hole, they could feel the tremors of powers that were pulsing out from below. Jashin and Orochimaru were still fighting, and dangerously close to the giant black doors of the Gate of Darkness.

"…Power… to stop… him…" Muttered Naruto, before he closed his dull blue eyes, and leaned forward into the hole. The group around him all cried out, as he fell in, not able to catch him.

"Naruto!"

The dark aura around the door blared out from the edges as Naruto stopped mid air, in front of the doors. That black aura sailed towards the blonde, and encircled him. The people at the ledge above widened their eyes. "What… what's going on?" Cried Sakura, her heart race in fear.

'**_He…_**' Kyuubi shook her head in disbelief. '**_No…_**'

Jashin looked up and saw the ball of Darkness that floated at the center of the doors. He turned his head, and dodged the attack of the Snake Man. He growled, and turned away from the Snake Man. "**_You're no longer my concern._**" He then jumped up high towards the ball of black aura. A sword appeared in his hand, and he raised it up high to strike the ball. "**_I will not allow you to open the Gates!_**"

"**_No, Kiyoshi, don't!_**" Cried out Kyuubi to her son.

Jashin stopped in the air, and looked up at his mother incredulously. Then the darkness blared out from the ball, pushing back the Jashin. The force surged out from the whole, pushing down the group that was at the ledge. '**_No! It's opening!_**' Shouted Nibi,

Gaara looked at the Biju with wide eyes. "What?" He said in shock.

Sakura shook her head. '**_No… no it can't be… Naruto's isn't the one who would open the Gate… I can't loose him to the Darkness… No!_**' The pink haired girl crawled towards the ledge and shouted out for her baby brother. "NARUTO!!!!!"

0000000

((GAH! Don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I swear, I think I accidentally signed up for hard classes this quarter! Too much work!

I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with this chapter. I think I made like 4 different versions for this chapter. And I still don't really like this one. Anyways… surprised that Naruto was the one that is going to open the Gate of Darkness? The prophecy never did say who would open it. When I originally wrote the prophecy, I was thinking in my head that Orochimaru would open it, or the leader… but then Naruto popped in my head. Oh great… there will be a lot of drama and angst after the opening of the Gate. No! What have I done now?

Anyways, in the other versions of this chapter, I was debating on who would come and save Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto. Originally I was going to make Sasuke appear, but that's very obvious. Plus I was like pointing directions towards Neji and Gaara. Wanted some moments between the two, and also show a bit of KibaHina pairing. There is a little hint of ItaSai in there.

Oh that reminds me! The Itachi pairing poll will still go on. You can still vote who you want. I think I'm going to rule out Kyuubi, since she has already a mate and has lots of children (thanks for the explanation from Kaname Natsumi). So choose between Deidara, Kisame or Sai. You can still pick! I really like you reasons as to why Itachi should be paired with whom. Most of them are really convincing, and I have yet to decide. But then again, it's up to you! So keep on voting, yeah?

I'm not sure of how the Nibi no Nekomata should appear. I tried to follow the information that I found in (http:// forums. narutofan. com/ showthread. php?t 57918). I guess I'll continue with some of the information about the Biju from there.

Well… what will happen next? Will Naruto be shrouded in darkness? Is the world coming to an end? Is this fic coming to an end? And where is Sasuke? So many questions! I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Hopefully I could update sooner than this. Thanks a lot for all your reviews! I'm so happy that you are still there, following with this fic! I have already three ideas for some fics, but I won't start until I finish this one… and also my first one (which I have yet to update . ). Anyways, please review! It's what helps me to continue this fic! Until next time!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	30. My Light

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXIX**. My Light  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_"**I will not allow you to open the Gates!**"_

_"**No, Kiyoshi, don't!**" Cried out Kyuubi to her son._

_Jashin stopped in the air, and looked up at his mother incredulously. Then the darkness blared out from the ball, pushing back the Jashin. The force surged out from the hole, pushing down the group that was at the ledge. '**No! It's opening!**' Shouted Nibi,_

_Gaara looked at the Biju with wide eyes. "What?" He said in shock._

_Sakura shook her head. 'No… no it can't be… Naruto's isn't the one who should open the Gate… I can't loose him to the Darkness… No!' The pink haired girl crawled towards the ledge and shouted out for her baby brother. "NARUTO!!!!!"_

0000000

"Sasuke…" 

A hand shot towards the center of his chest, his heart aching. Sasuke looked up at the darkening sky, the sun setting at the horizon. The raven-haired teen was out again, training in the Uchiha Forest, by himself. Since his blonde went to the demon realm, he felt something turning within him, a bad feeling. He didn't like it, but he wanted to prove that he could trust his master's actions, without him always around. He knows that Naruto could take care of himself, being the Ten'yo. He also had his tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune always with him. But there was something within his heart telling him, that something terrible is going to happen to his beloved blonde.

He blinked his eyes, and shook his head. 'I must be desperate in seeing Naruto again.' He clenched his hand into a fist. '_No, I can't prove Anki that I am what he says I am with Naruto._' His hand loosened its tight hold, and fell to his side. '_But… I keep hearing him… Naruto is calling me… And he's in pain…_' He gritted his teeth, closing tightly his eyes. _'…Naruto… come back soon…_'

"Sasuke…" 

0000000

From afar, Kabuto looked up to see a huge beam of black light shoot up to the black sky. The clouds near it swirled around it. Soon a strong wind blew by, causing everyone to pause in their actions, looking up at the strong force they could all feel. The gray haired man frowned. '_The Gate of Darkness has opened…_'

Suddenly the stone in his hand cracked and burst into dust. The young man looked down in shock. '_My control over the Oni has broken… could it be because the Gate is open?_' There were loud shrills of fear from Soldiers at a distance. Turning his head, he could see the Oni chasing after the scared Soldiers, trying to escape its wrath. He frowned, and went to run from the now attack Oni. '_They've turned against us… and they've become more vicious than the Youkai… what is going on?_'

Kabuto turned his head as he heard a loud rip. He could see that the sky was torn when the beam of black light was hitting. Then the winds were reversed, sucking in all the Oni and Youkai into the beam of black light. Even the strong and almighty Biju that were captured and under the Akatsuki Leader's control were being sucked into that rip in the sky. Kabuto's frowned deepened. '_The boarders are unstable… the Youkai and Oni are suddenly being sucked into the mortal realm…_'

The young man closed his dark eyes. '_I don't know what is going on anymore, but I do know… The Great War has began…_'

0000000

Ino was out and about, walking around the business district of Konoha. She was carrying five bouquets for a noble's spoiled daughter. It was the daughter's 15th birthday. The blonde had to shake her head, thinking negatively of the nobles. The only nice ones she knows of are the Uzumakis, Hyuugas and Uchihas (okay, well mostly the ones that her friends).

There was a loud sigh at her side, and she stopped to look see her lazy Shugorei, leaning against the lamppost, with his arms crossed. The girl raised a brow. "Shika-kun, what are you doing here?"

The young man signed, and pushed himself off the lamppost. "My mother yelled at me for not doing anything on my day off. She kicked my out of the house, and told me to do something useful with myself, troublesome woman…" Ino shook her head, and sighed at her Guardian. The brunette teen then neared the blonde haired teen, and took three large bouquets from his mistress's arms. "Where are we off to?" He said in his dull tone.

The girl smiles, and blushed lightly. "To the Noble's area… it's someone's birthday…" She sighed, cursing at those snotty and spoiled people. Shikamaru nodded, and the two walked through the long streets of the city.

Suddenly there was a loud exploding sound that vibrated through the buildings and echoed in the sky. The grounds shook, causing the people out in the streets to loose their balance, and fall. Shikamaru caught the blonde, but the two ended up falling together, with the older teen on top of the blonde. As a Shugorei, he didn't think of anything of it, but he thought first of his Senmin's safety. Below him, Ino was blushing brightly red, feeling the closeness between the two.

When the shakings stopped, Shikamaru sat up, and helped the blonde to sit up as well. They saw the large bouquets on the ground, the flowers littered around them and out of their bundles. Ino wanted to cry thinking of how the nobles would berate her for ruining the flowers, and wanting and demanding from her family refund, or new ones. "Are you okay?" The brunette teens asked his Senmin.

The blonde nodded, and sighed dejectedly. "Yeah…" She then looked up at her Shugorei with question. "What was that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. Then the two looked up as they heard a loud sound of something ripping above them. There in the afternoon sky was a large rip through the sky that ran far to the horizons. The two widened their eyes as the rip opened, and tiny black dots came rushing out from the rip in the sky. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, and then widened them again. "Youkai and Oni…"

Ino froze, and looked at her guardian incredulously. "WHAT?"

They turned their heads to see that the citizens in the streets were running away, screaming in fear. They also saw the in coming flood of Oni and Youkai. When it came down upon their city, there was a piercing sound, like metal clashing with metal. It was the barrier that protected their city from the Youkai and Oni from invading it. But the people still ran with terror. Shikamaru quickly helped his Senmin up, from being trampled by the citizens. Ino looked up at her Guardian. "Shika-kun," she said in a serious tone, "we have to go to the Tower." The brunette young man nodded, and they disappeared from the middle of the chaotic streets.

0000000

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out for her brother in the giant hole, from where the huge beam of black light emitted. She kept calling out to him, as loud as she can through the disturbing noises that came form the Oni and Youkai that flew over their heads and into the opening in the black sky.

Gaara pulled her back, trying to prevent her form going into the black light. "Sakura… please calm down."

"No! Naruto is in there! He needs us! He can't go to the Darkness!" She shouted, with tears streaming down her face.

"We can't do anything, or else you want to be sucked into there!" He pointed up to the rip in the sky. Neji was on the ground behind the twins, holding on to them. Kyuubi and Nibi were tightly holding on to the legs of the twins, preventing from being sucked in with the other Youkai and Oni.

"But Naruto!"

Gaara frowned deeply. He was holding in all his emotions with in him. He wanted to do so many things at once, be he knew he couldn't. He was angry, worried, scared. He felt Neji squeeze his shoulder. A comforting feeling passed through him from his spouse, relaxing him slightly. But Gaara was still worked and scared for his baby brother, and Neji knew he couldn't relieve that for him. The two stared at the large beam of black light that reached into the dark sky. '_What shall we do, Gaara-sama?_'

The red head slightly bowed his head. '_I don't know…_' he admitted ashamedly. '_I don't know anymore…_' The red head reached out his hand to the paler one on his shoulder. He tightly held that hand, as if it was the only thing that kept him calm and collected.

Suddenly there was a loud roar that came from the hole where the Gate is in. The ground shook violently, and out from the hole, going through the beam of black light, were two giant figures that went into the rip in the sky. Sakura stared with wide eyes. "What was that?"

'_**The two most powerful and most feared beings in the universe…**_' Nibi said in a barely audible whisper.

Kyuubi closed her eyes. "_**Chaos and Destruction…**_" The three humans widened their eyes, staring at the two tiny creatures with disbelieve and fear. They didn't even notice that the black beam of light died away, once the last of the two giant creatures went through the torn sky.

0000000

There was loud coughing, as the dust cleared from the area. Opening golden eyes, the man staggered slightly as he was standing up. He raised his head and found the giant black double doors opened, slightly. The opening may look small, if the doors were the normal sized ones that all mortals are used to, but the slight opening of the Gate was big enough to allow waves of men through, in a formation.

Narrowing his eyes, he could see a small figure standing in front of the Gate, his back towards him. There standing before the door was the recognizable, and most sought after blonde, Uzumaki Naruto. Around the petite blonde was a dark aura that oddly surrounded him. He was just standing there, as if waiting for something to come out the door. The man narrowed his eyes, and stalked over slowly towards the blonde.

"Naruto-kun…" The man said out testily.

There was no response, and the man neared the teen. He walked around and saw the blank expression the boy had. His eyes slightly widened, seeing the difference in color of the boy's eyes. There weren't the same blue hues that he usually saw in the sunny boy, but it was black, and empty. The man nearly jumped back in surprise when those pair of odd black eyes looked up at his.

"_**Orochimaru…**_" The pale man raised a brow, hearing the odd and low tone the boy had. He slightly stepped back, when the blonde reached out a hand towards him. "_**Orochimaru…**_" Then his head shot out and grabbed the man's shirt. The boy's eyes narrowed, and his lips turned into a deep frown. The man froze, as the blonde reached out another hand towards the man's chest. The black aura around the blonde moved towards that one hand on the Sennin's chest. "_**You don't deserve anything…**_" He said hollowly.

Then the boy thrust his hand in the man's chest, causing the pale snake like man to scream in pain. The black aura on the blonde's hand moved to surround the man. Then Naruto jerked his hand back, and in his hands were the four last Stones of Tengoku. The blonde looked at the stones, and then it disappeared from his hand. The blonde then glanced at the panting man, wincing slightly still from the pain. The man was coughing dryly, and his body was becoming weak.

"_**You don't even deserve to live…**_" The blonde said icily. Orochimaru shivered at the cold tone the boy unusually had. He had that uneasy feeling, while being around this empty person. The last words the boy said made him unknowingly frightened. Then the man widened his eyes when he saw something that was unusual for the boy's expression. The blonde smirked in an icy way that made him freeze.

Naruto pulled back his hand again, it blaring with a black aura. It closed into a tight fist, and then plunged it into the man's chest. Blood spilt everywhere, even staining the tunic the blonde had. Naruto's eyes glinted as he saw the wide eyes the man held. The man turned paler than usual, and his eyes drooped, as his life was being sucked away. The whole time, the blonde was smiling in a cold way, watching the man die. '_I'm sorry…_' The dark haired man whispered, before his mind turned black.

0000000

'_I'm sorry…_'

Cinnamon colored eyes shot open wide, for a few seconds. Blinking her eyes, she looked around, and slowly bowed her head. A hand reached up to her aching heart. '_What…?_'

"Tsunade?" The blonde haired women nearly jumped at the voice, but she looked up to see the concerned look of her white haired Shugorei. "Is something the matter?"

The woman shook her head, dropping her hand back to the cup of alcohol on the table. "No. Why do you ask?"

Jiraiya reached out a hand to the woman's face, and wiped something from her cheek. "Why do you cry?" He asked, showing a tear that glistened in the light.

Tsunade stared at him with shock, and reached up her hand to feel the wetness on her cheeks. She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. The tears wouldn't stop falling. "…I… I don't know why…" Her voice was shaky. The white haired man's face fell, feeling this empty sorrow from his mistress.

Suddenly the grounds started to shake, and everything because moving out of place. The smaller and looser things were falling, and crashing to the ground. The people in the small bar were terrified, holding on to anything to keep them steady. Jiraiya immediately went to his Senmin's side, pulling her into a protective hold. He furrowed his brows, once the shakings stopped.

"You pervert! Let go of me!" The white haired man was hit squarely on the jaw, and was thrown across the room. The people in the bar stared with wide eyes at the man that hid in a pile of broken tables and chairs. Tsunade was heaving, her face red in embarrassment.

The doors to the bar loudly opened, with the recognizable dark haired attendant of hers. "Tsunade-sama!" The woman cried out in alarm.

The former Hokage of Konoha looked up, with a raised brow. "Shizune?"

0000000

"…_Naruto…"_

The blonde blinked his eyes, hearing a faint voice.

"…_Naruto…"_

"_**It is nothing, boy.**_" A dark voice whispered to him.

Something clenched in his chest, and the boy pulled back his hand, and let the lifeless body fall to the ground. His bloodied hand shot up to his chest, clutching on to it. '_…What…?_'

"…_Naruto…"_

"_**Don't listen to them, boy. You belong with us.**_" The dark voice hissed.

The blonde was suddenly engulfed in an immense pain that took over his whole body. The black aura around him flared greatly. He fell to his knees, heaving, opening his mouth with a silent cry of pain. '_…Help… me…_'

"_**This is what you wanted!**_" The dark voice growled loudly.

"Naruto!" 

"_**Don't fight it!**_"

He was clutching his head now, doubled over. His small body shaking from the pain that coursed through him. '_…I… don't want it… anymore…_' Tears were pricking out from his lashes. '_…Make it… stop…_'

"_**You can't stop it! You wanted this! You belong to the darkness! Don't resist!**_"

"NARUTO!" 

He shot his head up, his back straight, but he was on his knees. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open, as if he was giving out a silent scream. '_SASUKE!!!_'

0000000

Sasuke's katana fell to the ground from his hand. Itachi paused in his attack that was meant for his twin brother. The younger Uchiha's frozen state and shocked like expression, caused the older Uchiha to call their spar over. He landed gracefully, and glanced at his brother. "Otouto…?"

Sasuke fell to his knees, his hands clutching tightly to his chest. His ebony eyes were wide, and cold sweat ran down his temples. His heart was racing, and it ached as if thousands of needles were stabbing it. "…Naruto…" He whispered hoarsely.

Itachi furrowed his brows and frowned. "Otouto, what's going on?" He walked near the younger Uchiha, and reached out a hand to the boy. Suddenly there was a loud roar that echoed through out the place, and the sky darkened. Itachi looked up to the sky, and saw a rip in the sky that he didn't notice before. The older Uchiha frowned deeply, seeing two large figures coming down from the sky. From afar, he could finally hear screams of terror. "The hell?"

He could see dark figures slam against the invisible barrier that was around the great city of Konoha. Itachi lifted his sword, as a few of Oni ran into the area near them. The Uchiha twins were outside the city walls, sparring, but were disrupted. He slashed his way to defend himself and the frozen state of his brother. Itachi ran up to his brother, and pulled him up by his upper arm. "Come on! We have to get into the city walls! There are billions of Oni and Youkai that are invading the lands!"

There was no response from the younger Uchiha, and Itachi frowned. He shook his twin brother. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto…"

Itachi's crimson eyes widened as his brother was disappearing. He no longer had a solid hold on his brother. "Sasuke? What the-" Then the younger Uchiha disappeared. The older twin frowned deeply, and looked around to see that many Oni and lower Youkai surrounded him. The raven-haired teen lifted his katana, and went into his family style stance. '_Whatever is happening… I don't like this at all… I hope my master is okay… you better protect him, Otouto._' He gave a smirk, his crimson eyes glinting with adrenaline.

0000000

Sakura slid down the side of the hole, as the black beam of light stopped, and the sounds of war became silent. Nibi was hanging on her shoulder, as they were going deeper into the not so hidden place of where the Gate of Darkness was. Gaara frowned at his sister's rash thinking. He rode on his Shugorei's animal form, descending gracefully into the hole, with Kyuubi.

The pink haired girl landed on the ground, a bit roughly. She scrambled up, and run towards where her baby brother was. She ran with all her might, her heart pounding. '_Naruto…_'

As she got closer, she could see the small form of the blonde. He was on the ground, curled up on his knees. His head was in his hands that were pulling on his golden locks. Beside him was the deathly pale form of the Otokage that lay lifelessly in a pool of blood. '_**Sakura! Stop! Don't go any closer!**_' Shouted Nibi in her mind.

The girl stopped and gasped, her hands were quickly on her mouth. Tears swelled in her teal eyes. Her heart was breaking at the sight, and fear was rising within her.

Gaara and Neji stood close to her, staring at the blonde that trembled where he was. The red head took a step up towards him, but Neji grabbed his wrist, to stop him from getting to his baby brother. Gaara turned his head to glare at his husband, but he was tugged away, as a black shadow went to attack the red head. "The Darkness is going out of control, because Naruto is starting to reject it. If we go near him, that Darkness will take on a new host." Neji said, with the short red head pressed close to him. "If you were to take in the Darkness, surely you will die, because it is too much. The reason Naruto isn't dying from the Darkness is because-"

"_**He's the Ten'yo.**_" Replied Kyuubi.

Sakura was having a hard time in trying to stop her tears from falling. "…Then… w-what s-should we… do?"

The tiny form of the nine-tailed fox bowed her head. "_**I don't know…**_"

"_**We kill the host that holds the darkness… and then there will be no more of the foul presence.**_" They all turned their heads to see the beaten figure of the Jashin. Kyuubi widened her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She cried out.

Kitoushi held no emotion on his face. Staring coldly at the one who opened the Gate. "_**The Darkness is in a weakened state. If we destroy its host, then the Darkness will vanish, and all we have to worry about is Chaos and Destruction that has entered the mortal realm. If Darkness reaches its full power on the third day it was freed, then the world and universe that we know of will be destroyed.**_"

Sakura shook her head, anger welling in her chest. "We can't kill Naruto! There has to be another way to get rid of Darkness!" Gaara glared coldly at Jashin.

The Jashin held indifference. "_**That only way was the one that opened the Gate, and allowed it to let Darkness control it.**_" He closed his golden eyes. "_**It seems that Ten'yo has already chosen… he chose the path of Darkness… now he is the enemy.**_"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to the enraged red head. Neji and Sakura stared with wide eyes at the outburst of Gaara. The red haired teen pulled away from his husband's hold, and turned around to glare icily at the demon lord. "Naruto hasn't chosen. The prophecy has not been fulfilled." He growled in a low tone. "There will be a way that we can save him! It's not over! We can't lose him!"

Neji's expression softened, and neared the raging red head. He wasn't just mad, but he was hurting terribly at the thought of Naruto being gone. The white-eyed male encircled his arms around the smaller teen's shoulders, from behind. He closed his eyes. '_Of course you will not lose him… Gaara-sama…_' He could feel his 'wife' wanting to cry.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

They all turned their heads to see the blonde on his knees his head pulled back, as if looking up to the sky. He was screaming out loud, as if he was in pain. The terribly cry made their hearts clench. The dark aura flared, and harsh winds were blowing everywhere. Sakura reached out her hand to her baby brother. "NARUTO!" Then there was a burst of light, and the group had to block their eyes from the blinding light.

0000000

_Drifting. That was all he was doing in the black void of nothingness. It was cold, but he welcomed it as the only feeling he ever knew. He was tired, aching and numb all at the same time. Slowly… slowly this lids of his eyes drooped down._

"_Naruto…"_

_What is that? There is a small light, something that was noticeable in the darkness he was surrounded in._

"_Naruto…"_

_It was growing, and he was suddenly feeling nice warmth. His hand twitched to reach it._

"_Naruto!"_

_Is that a hand? What is it doing? Is it reaching out to him? He raised his heavy arm, uncurling his fingers to touch that out stretched hand that was in that bright and warm light._

"_Naruto!"_

_Blue eyes slowly widened. That voice. It was very familiar. Tears welled up in his eyes, and fell down his scarred face. A smile reached his lips, as his heart beat loudly. He reached out his hand, his fingertips brushing against that hand's fingertips in the light. Then the paler hand grabbed his, and pulled him from the darkness and into the warm and inviting light._

0000000

"…Sa… S'ke…"

Crystal blue eyes fluttered open, and blinked into focus groggily. He felt warmth all around him. There was a tight embrace that held him close to a lean body. He could feel the beating of that person's heart… or was it his heart? Blinking his blue eyes once more, he saw something white in front of him. Furrowing his brows, the white thing formed into feathers. "…Sa… S'ke…?"

Sasuke held on to the lithe body of the blonde tightly, and close to him. He didn't know what happened, but he suddenly felt warmth and happiness being near his precious blonde. At first he felt cold and empty, but then it was filled once he had that small frame against his. It felt like he was complete, his heart was whole. Being near him always gave him that feeling. That is why when ever he is apart from him, he feels empty, returning back to the cold and empty he built when he was younger. Sasuke needed him. He feels as if he can't live with out him. And he knew in his heart, that his blonde needed him too.

That is why he heard him call his name. And he came. He had to.

He wanted to.

"Naruto…"

The blonde nearly choked as he started to sob uncontrollably. It suddenly came to him on what he has done. His small frame started to shake as he cried hard on to the older teen's chest. "…I-I'm sorry… It's my f-fault… I'm h-horrible… I let the D-darkness out… and I l-let it c-control me… n-now many are g-going to d-die… b-because of m-me…"

The raven-haired teen shook his head, pulling him closer as he could. "No it's not… it wasn't your fault… please don't cry… It's okay… I'm here now." He whispered, comforting the little blonde in his arms. He began to rock him gently, whispering more comforting words to calm down his Naruto.

"Naruto!"

The two slightly pulled apart, and turned their heads to see a recognizable pink haired young woman. Tears were streaming down her heart shaped face, a trembling smile upon her lips. She ran to the blonde, and tightly embraced her youngest brother. She nearly knocked Sasuke away, but the raven-haired teen didn't mind. "Naruto! I'm so glad… you're…" She then started to cry hard on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto's eyes softened, and he glanced over at his older brother. Gaara walked up to them, and smiled slightly, before pulling his two younger siblings into a hug as well. Sakura pulled her twin with them. The others watched the Uzumaki sibling moment, smiling at the touching scene.

Naruto pulled back, and rubbed his eyes. "Niisan… Neechan… I'm sorry…"

Gaara shook his head. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

The blonde bowed his head. "But I'm the one who-"

Sakura whacked the youngest teen at the back at his head. "But nothing! It's not your fault!" She glared angrily at her baby brother. Naruto bit his lip, but gave a small smile.

"Neechan…"

The pink haired teen turned around to the youngest Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun… what ever you did to Naruto to get him back from that Darkness… Thank… you?" They all turned to the Uchiha, staring at him in awe. Sasuke blinked his eyes in confusion, not really feeling comfortable being stared at.

Naruto's mouth slight parted, as if he was in awe. He stepped up to the raven-haired teen, and reached out his hands, past the teen's head. Sasuke furrowed his brows at the blonde's actions, and looked over his shoulder to see a giant pair of wings hanging behind him. "Sasuke… you have… wings!" The blonde whispered, his eyes sparkling in amazement.

Sasuke raised a brow, still confused. "What? How?"

There was a chuckle, and they turned to the ex-Hyuuga. Neji closed his pale eyes, crossing his arms. "I get it… Sasuke is the Light of Naruto, if you want to put it that way." Gaara and Sakura glanced over at the pair.

Kyuubi nodded. "_**I see… so it's up to Sasuke to keep him in the light side, instead of the dark. That is why he was able to pull Naruto out of it, and not get harmed by the overpowering Darkness.**_"

The blonde smiled widely up at the raven-haired teen. "My Light… my only Light…" He whispered, and then pressed his cheek against his chest. "Thank you, Sasuke…" The Uchiha felt his face heat up, but he tried to suppress it from the audience around them. He closed his eyes, and smiled to himself. '_Anything for you… Naruto…_' Then the wings on the Uchiha's back burst into light, and feathers started to fall like snow around them.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and the two looked up, still in each other's arms. There was Sakura grinning at the scene, Kyuubi there beside her as well. Nibi was looking around, while Neji stared above him. Gaara was glaring at a certain Uchiha. The two blushed a pulled apart. "So… what are we going to do now?" Questioned Naruto. He glanced over at the dead body that lay on the ground a few feet away from them. '_He's dead… I can't believe I killed him…_'

'_But you did it to protect yourself. Don't feel bad… he deserved it for all he did._' Sasuke said to his master through their mind link. He squeezed the petite blonde reassuringly. '_And now… you have all Ten Stones of Tengoku. You'll be able to fight the Darkness…_'

Sakura stared up at the black sky, and the big rip in the sky. "I know what we should do." The others craned their necks to see what she was looking at.

Gaara frowned. "We need to return back to our realm. Chaos and Destruction are out there, and all those Oni and Youkai are running a mock." The blonde frowned, feeling guilty. The red head looked at his baby brother, and narrowed his eyes, daring him to apologize like he knew the blonde would do. Naruto flushed, and averted his eyes away from his older brother.

Kyuubi and Nibi nodded to one another, and then looked at the five humans. "_**So then… are you ready to go back?**_" Asked Nibi in his tiny white kitten form. They all nodded.

The tiny fox turned to her son that stood at a close distance from the group. She watched him with a forlorn look. "_**Kitoushi…**_"

The Jashin closed his eyes and brushed back a few bangs from his forehead. "_**Do not worry Kaasan. I will stay here incase something else might happen. I leave the fate of this realm in the Ten'yo's hands.**_" He said in his deep tone. Naruto blushed lightly, but he looked determinedly at the demon fox. '_I opened the Gate… so I will bring back order to all realms._' Sasuke closed his ebony eyes. '_Remember, Naruto. You are not alone._' The blonde nodded at his Shugorei's words. Then the group held hands, as Jashin offered to open a gate back to their realm. They passed through and returned back to their home.

Kitoushi looked up at the black sky with a giant tear through it. "_**Forgive me in doubting the Ten'yo. Let the Child keep on following the path of Light.**_" He then jumped into the air and out of the giant hole where the giant doors of the Gate of Darkness is.

0000000

Something stirred within the location of the Gate. A black aura seeped out from the open crack of the giant black doors. A pale foot stepped upon the ground, and then another. Opening icy blue eyes, a smirk form upon the figures lips. Then the pair of icy blue eyes looked up, and grinned widely. As it's mouth opened to let out a shallow chuckle, a pair of fangs peeked through. Black demonic wings flapped once before disappearing into black dust. The figure was male, and slender. He was deathly pale, with messy short jet-black hair. The male was bare, wearing nothing to hide his slim figure, but it seemed he didn't even mind or care.

The pair of eyes looked down, and spotted the lifeless body on the ground. Walking over to it, bare feet lightly tapped on the ground, and a dark shadow moved and hissed below the naked figure. Once the male stood near the body, He crouched down, staring at the unmoving body. His slender hand reached out, and pushed the body to roll on its back. Then the male placed his hand on the dead man's forehead. "_**My servant…**_"

Golden eyes shot open, and then changed into empty black pools. The once dead body rose up into and stood up, standing tall. The naked male grinned, and stood up to look at his new servant. The male was a few feet shorter than the man. It was if the male was like a boy, and teenager. The man had no expression, his eyes staring off at a distance, blank and empty.

The two turned their heads as a figure landed on the ground a few feet away from them. It was the leader of Akatsuki. He stood there and widened his crimson eyes. '_No way… that dark and powerful aura… isn't that…?_'

The smaller male narrowed his eyes, and the Akatsuki leader crumpled to the ground easily. The smaller male then walked over to the cloaked man, lightly skipping over like a child. The male's new servant followed him wordlessly, his movement slow and dull. Like what he did with the once dead man, he crouched down and touched the unconscious man. Then his crimson eyes shot open, and turned black and empty.

As the small male and the Akatsuki leader stood up, the naked figure grinned widely. He then looked up to the sky, and reached out his pale hand to the tear in the sky. "_**My lovely Ten'yo… I am coming for you.**_" He gave a low chuckled, and then a black aura burst out from the smallest male, and surrounded the three figures. Then all were gone and quiet.

0000000

((And that's it for this chapter folks!

Again… I rushed it, and didn't have time to check for grammar and spelling mistakes. Busy, busy, busy! I didn't get to update as soon as I wanted. I so sorry! And… I don't really like this chapter either. I was a bit mixed up on things, and couldn't think on what should happen in this fic. Sigh… I'm even confusing myself right now, which is really bad! So tired…

Man… I wanted to kind of keep Naruto as an "evil person" for a whole chapter or two. But I couldn't, because Naruto is not suited to be part of Darkness… well at least in this fic he is not. I also wanted Sasuke and Naruto to be together quick too. Gah! It didn't turn out as well as I wanted their reunion to be. So Sasuke has wings… yeah, well I didn't expect it either. I was going to have Naruto be like an angel, you know? But that it so typical, and is already being used in my other fic…

I also wanted to kill off Orochimaru permanently in this fic, but I couldn't. Why? I don't know really. He did show some good in him… a tiny bit before he died. And that thing with Tsunade… I wanted to kind of show that there was still a bond between Senmin and their Shugorei, even if they were sort of cut off, you know? A thought came into my head when I wrote that scene when Tsunade unconsciously cried, should Orochimaru turn good in the end? Or he could die again, and stay dead…?

Too much waterworks have happened in this chapter. Gaara was OOC, and so were a lot of people, but you have to give him some credit because he is a caring older brother, yeah? And plus, Gaara's grown soft over the years, and he has a daughter… so time and people can change you, yeah? I showed that little scene with Kabuto in the beginning. What's the meaning behind it? Hm, don't know yet. Okay I do, but you'll have to find out later. Also remember that little bit in the chapter before… if you can remember… So I showed some ShikaIno. Well I did show a bit of the other couples in the last chapter. They needed some spotlight too. At first I was going to use Hinata and Kiba instead when the boarders between the realms ripped through. But then I thought I needed to use the other characters. That reminded me to let the others show up eventually too.

Will Naruto and the crew be able to stop Chaos and Destruction, and save the realms? Can the war between the mortals and demons be stopped? So who was that guy at the end? How much more of the prophecy will be fulfilled? Can Sasuke prevent Naruto from going to Darkness? GAH! Too many questioned, and all will eventually be revealed later! The countdown to the end is nearing. Man! The thought of it is making me cry!

Anyways… Thank you so much for your reviews and support! I'm really grateful in all you readers, and reading your comments and opinions motivate me to keep writing this fic. I'll try really hard to update sooner than I can. So please to review! Love you all! Until next time!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki

"_A child born of an Uzumaki,"  
"The one that carries the demon with nine tails,"  
"The one with the twin Uchiha as Guardians,"  
"Holds the great powers of Rebirth and Destruction,"  
"Life and Death,"  
"Light and Darkness."  
"This child is a Godsend,"  
"The chosen one of the Gods,"  
"Ten'yo."_

"_Darkness lingers near seeking the Child's power,"  
"But its Precious ones protects it,"  
"Sending the Child to another world."_

"_Terror and sorrow strikes on that world,"  
"The Child's heart filled with woe,"  
"Darkness can no longer reach the Child,"  
"And the Child looses Precious ones."  
"The Child forgets about its past…"  
"The Child forgets of his world…"_

"_The day the Child returns to the world,"  
"Is the day that it meets the young wolf again,"  
"The day when the Child will become,"  
"The God's gift,"  
"Ten'yo."  
"And it will bring with it,"  
"The two other vessels of Biju,"  
"With tails of one and two."  
"Who has Guardians of the twin Dragons Hyuuga…"_

"_To the temples, the Child must travel,"  
"To gather strength by the many Gods."  
"Many trials and tribulations this Child will go through,"  
"Guided by many Precious ones it is surrounded by,"  
"Darkness has awakened,"  
"And out again it seeks the Child."  
"A terrible misfortune comes in the Child's way."  
"One by one, the Precious ones go,"  
"To protect the Child from Darkness' coming."  
"In the end, the Child falls,"  
"But Light holds stubbornly,"  
"And they vanish from the world."_

"_As the seasons pass in three full turns,"  
"And the heavens open and cry fallen feathers,"  
"The Ten'yo returns to this world again."  
"The Holy Waters unfreeze, welcoming back the Child,"  
"The Gods it will meet with a new task."  
"Seek the Ten stones of Tengoku, the Child must do,"  
"Then Darkness will cower in its great strength."  
"More trouble will brew,"  
"And the Child must face the ones that seek the Biju."_

"_Darkness is growing, and slowly overcoming the lands."  
"The Gates of Darkness will open again,"  
"And the Great War will strike."  
"Chaos and Destruction will take over the lands,"  
"And all the Soldiers must fight in the Gods' honor."  
"The Child must act quick, and unlock the Gates of Light,"  
"With the Four Star Mirrors set in place,"  
"The true power of Ten'yo awakens."  
"What is seen further is unknown,"  
"For the Ten'yo must decide the fate."  
"To Darkness or to Light?"  
"Only the Child's heart can answer."  
"Will this War end, or will it continue?"  
"Will the Light spread its wings wide?"  
"Or will Darkness's Claws hold the Child tight?"_

"_Seek the answers Ten'yo,"  
"The place where you can decide,"  
"In the lands that was once long forgotten,"_

"_One can only find true Paradise,"  
"If they believe in themselves,"  
"And have faith in their Precious ones."_


	31. And Darkness Takes Over

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXX**. And Darkness Takes Over  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_My lovely Ten'yo… I am coming for you."_

0000000

Tsunade stomped her way through the Hokage Tower, were she could see all the Elite Soldiers scrambling about in all directions. There was just as much chaos in the tower as out there in the streets, where the citizens were screaming bloody murder, declaring it's the end of the world. Shizune stayed behind the blonde women, next to the Godaime's Shugorei. The blonde woman frowned deeply. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS THE HOKAGE?" She screamed loudly, causing everyone in the tower to freeze wherever they where.

They all had panic-stricken expressions, as they slowly turned their heads to see the former Hokage. Some paled, while others shook with nervousness. Tsunade didn't like the look the Soldiers had on their faces. Her eyes glanced over the sea of Soldiers and spotted a familiar Hyuuga with a certain Inuzuka. The blonde pointed at the direction at the couple, causing them to squirm. "You. Tell me where my nephew is at, and why everyone is not organizing to protect our city." She demanded in a booming voice that caused everyone to tremble.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama… p-p-please f-follow us, and w-we will e-explain…" Hinata stuttered nervously like how she used to when she was really young. Anyone would stutter when they are faced with an angry Uzumaki, especially the women. Some would faint, like how the pale-eyed girl felt like doing right now. But Kiba was beside her, with his hand on her should to assure her that he was there.

The Godaime crossed her arms, and silently followed the Hyuuga and Inuzuka with Jiraiya and Shizune trailing behind.

0000000

Five figures appeared a few feet above the ground, and dropped to the floor without warning. They groaned at the sudden appearance of their new surrounding. "Damn it. Why can't you make our crossing a little less hurtful?" Groaned out Sakura, as she rubbed her aching rear.

'_**Well, sorry. Us Biju are not as good Gate Openers as you Uzumakis.**_' Said Nibi from the pink haired teen's mind. Once they returned to the mortal realm, Nibi went back within his vessel, not able to keep his form. Sakura sighed, and silently apologized to her tenant that he couldn't be there with them. The two-tailed Nekomata didn't mind.

Naruto stood up with the help from his Shugorei. He picked up the tiny fox into his arms. The blonde looked up at the darkened sky, with the giant rip in it. He could see Youkai and Oni pouring out through it. He frowned deeply, guilt heavily upon him. Kyuubi looked up at her charge. "It has started… the Great War…"

Sasuke looked at his master. "Don't worry. We'll be able to figure out how to end it. After all, you are the Ten'yo, and you have all your friends to back you up." The Kitsune nodded in agreement with the Uchiha. '_**He's right. You'll never be alone in this, kit.**_'

Gaara turned his head to see the tall structure of the Hokage Tower over the trees. "We have to get within the barriers of Konoha."

"I bet there is a lot of chaos going on, with you not there." Neji said, also looking above the trees at their home.

Sakura frowned, and narrowed her eyes. "We better do that quick, or else we'll get tired out fighting all of these guys." The males all looked around to see that aggressive looking Oni surrounded them. The Uzumaki Siblings stepped back, and stood close together, as Neji and Sasuke took a stance to protect their Senmin. Kyuubi jumped out of the blonde's arms and stood at the foot of the two tall Senmin. Naruto and Gaara lifted their left arms, revealing their Senmin Marks with their Shugorei's mark at the center.

"Fight our way through to get to Konoha. It doesn't matter if you kill them or not, we just have to get within the barriers." Gaara commanded. They all nodded, and the two dark haired teens rushed forward to make a clear path.

0000000

All of Naruto's friends were present in the room, with the raging Godaime sitting on her once old chair in the Hokage office. The old senseis of the younger Soldiers were also in the room, standing closely to the old Hokage, frowning lightly at their old students. Jiraiya and Shizune stood on each side of the blonde woman.

Itachi sighed, standing close to the Shugorei of his master's siblings. They stood in the front of the other friends. He shifted his weight to his other leg. "So that's the story." Hinata said lightly, a bit afraid at the hard eyes that were directed at her.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, a frown obviously on her lips. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that they have gone to the demon realm! Do you not understand how horrible it is when the Hokage is not present? Look what is happening outside! Someone needs to keep order in this city, or else it will be in ruins, not just by the Oni and Youkai, but also by the citizens." She shouted at the younger generation. The older generation of Soldiers winced. The blonde woman turned to the older Soldiers. "And you!" They froze. "How many of you knew that the Rokudaime was gone?"

Sai took in a deep breath. "No one knows except for us." He replied as bravely as he could. "We tried to keep it a secret, and Neji was the one who took charge… until he disappeared out of no where." The younger generation bowed their heads, waiting for the woman to lash out at them again.

"Disappeared? What do you mean?" Gai gasped, thinking of his former student.

Hinata shook her head. "He just vanished before our eyes. We don't know where he went." Kiba and the others that saw him nodded in confirmation.

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke vanished too, when we were training in the Uchiha Forest, right when those two giant Youkai came out from the sky."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "So you are all at lost at what is really going on, and why Oni and Youkai are pouring out into this realm." He stated, but the teens nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, they turned to their former Hokage. Tsunade has her arms crossed and eyes closed, with a deep frown. "The Senior Soldiers are to round up all Seibyou ranks and above to the front. Iruka, you are to tell all Hamusha and Kakedashi to gather all non-soldier citizens to the Academy." Then all saluted and vanished with a puff of smoke. Then the blonde woman turned to the younger Soldiers. "Ino, your team and Shino, Kiba and Tenten, are to get all Kitoushi to the hospital wing. I will send Shizune there later with commands." The six teens nodded, and disappeared like their old instructors.

Then Tsunade turned to the last four remaining young Soldiers in the room. "You four are to stay here until my brother's children returns. I want Gaara to meet me at the front, while Sakura goes to the hospital."

Itachi raised a brow. "What about Naruto-kun?"

The blonde woman closed her eyes, and stood up. She walked to the window that overlooked the whole city. "I don't want him involved in this fight. He'll stay with the non-Soldier citizens at the academy."

The raven-haired teen frowned. "But you can't do that. He has the right as a Soldier to help fight. You do know that he will not stay in one place, knowing that he has the fate of the world on his shoulders."

Tsunade turned around and glared coldly at the eldest Uchiha. "Don't argue with me. He may be the Ten'yo, but he _is_ a Soldier of Konoha, and he must obey the rules like all Soldiers and citizens. He already broke many, and I'm not letting him out of my sight. Too much is already at stake here, and he is going to stay here. You will be in charge of him staying in that Academy. If he sets one foot out from that parameter, then you will bet your life that you and your brother will suffer the consequences, and neither of us will like it, especially Naruto." Then she stomped out of the room, with Jiraiya and Shizune following behind. The white haired man gave an apologetic look towards the Uchiha.

Hinata turned to Itachi, and reach out a hand to touch his shoulder, but withdrew it back. She glanced at Sai and Lee, who shook their heads not knowing what to do either. "They're back." Came the low and void tone of the Uchiha. They looked up and then felt the familiar charka signatures of their masters.

"We should get them, before they have to come through the chaotic state of this city." Lee proposed. They nodded and disappeared from the Hokage's office.

0000000

They were running with the Oni and a few mid-leveled Youkai chasing after them. They gave up fighting them as more waves of them kept coming. "We're almost there!" Exclaimed Sakura, having a hard time keeping up with the males.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand, and tugged him forward as they were reaching the barriers. Then an explosion was set off from behind them, throwing the five teens forward and to the ground. They all looked up to see that the Oni and Youkai that were chasing them turned into black dust, floating up into the torn sky. "You guys are in a lot of trouble." A male voice said.

The five turned their head and saw the rest of their Shugorei. Sakura's expression brightened. She got up and ran to her two Shugorei. Hinata was fussing over her, while Sai silently made sure his mistress was okay. Lee was in tears, and enveloped his master into a tight hug. Neji had to try and pry the younger teen off his wife, while glaring murderously at his partner. Naruto brightened, and smiled widely. He ran to the older Uchiha and threw himself into the Itachi's arms with a tight embrace. Sasuke walked up to the two, slightly glaring at his brother, with Kyuubi perch on his shoulder.

Itachi looked down at the blonde. "You're alright."

The blonde looked up and nodded. "Yes."

"Mind telling us what's been going on around here?" Sasuke asked towards his brother.

"A lot of things, but we cannot discuss it now." The older Uchiha replied.

Lee nodded. "Yes." He turned to his master. "You are needed at the front, as per order by the former Hokage." Gaara paled. '_Damnit… I bet she's really pissed…_' Neji placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're right, she is very mad. But she has no time to yell at you, for the Soldiers are preparing to fight off the Oni and Youkai that might pass through the weakening barriers."

Hinata turned to her pink haired mistress. "And you are to go to the Hospital, were all the Kitoushi are gathering." Sakura nodded in confirmation.

Naruto looked up at his older Shugorei. "Are we going to the front too?"

Itachi frowned slightly, and turned his head away from his master. "No… we were ordered by the Hokage to stay… at the Academy…"

"What? Why?" Shouted the blonde.

"We need to follow orders, Naruto." Itachi took the boy's wrist. "Come, we can't waist time." Then the Uchihas and the blonde disappeared.

Sakura looked at the saddened expression on her female Shugorei's face. "Hinata…?"

The paled eyed girl shook her head, and forced out a smile. "Let's go?" The pink haired girl slightly frowned, but nodded. Then Sakura, Sai and Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We shall go too!" Exclaimed Lee.

"Wait!" Gaara grabbed the green wearing Soldier's wrist. "Where's Yoshe?" He asked, his eyes furrowing with apparent worry.

"Do not worry. She is with Iruka at the Academy, most likely with trustworthy sitters." The green wearing Soldier replied. He flashed a reassuring smile to his master, and gave him two thumbs up. Gaara nodded, and then glanced at his husband. Then the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0000000

The Academy is much bigger than the last time Naruto has been in it. It was large enough to house all the citizens of Konoha. Families were gathered together. Most formed lines to find a place to stay in the housing area. Children were running around in the courtyards. A few group of men were standing to the side, talking amongst themselves in hallways. The Kakedashi were walking around to do a head count, with the others still bringing in the rest of the non-Soldier citizens of Konoha. The Hamusha were the ones that were mostly in charge, trying to keep things in order.

Naruto looked around, with Itachi and Sasuke walking closely behind him. The blonde blinked his eyes, finding recognizable people. "Konohamaru!" he called out.

The young boy turned his head at the call of his name, and his expression brightened at the sight of the petite blonde. "Naruto-nii!" He, Moegi and Udon came running to the blonde, nearly tackling him to the ground with a big embrace. The four were laughing. "Naruto-nii, what are you doing here? I thought you would surely be at the front with the elite Soldiers."

The blonde bowed his head, frowning slightly. "Tsunade-obasan made be stay here… and I don't see why." He slightly muttered. Itachi closed his crimson eyes, and turned his head slightly to the side. Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes, raising a brow slightly. "Ne, do you know where Iruka-san is?" The blonde asked.

Konohamaru nodded, and grinned widely. "Yeah! We'll take you to him!" Then the three dragged the blonde through the large academy to find the Hamusha Soldier. The Uchiha twins trailed behind.

They found Iruka, with a list of papers, helping out some families with rooming in the housing area. The brunette man looked up and smiled at the blonde and his Shugorei. "Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, you're here." The Uchiha twins nodded, while Naruto went up to the man and enveloped him in an embrace. The man chuckled. "What are you three doing here? I thought you would be at the front."

"Obasan told me to stay here…" The blonde muttered, pouting slightly. The blonde then blinked his eyes, and slightly tilted his head. "Ano… I was curious, and I'm sure Nii-san is really worried, where it Yoshe-chan?"

Iruka slightly widened his eyes, and then smiled. "She's at the daycare area. I made sure she's being well guarding, seeing as she is the daughter of the Rokudaime. You can go and get her if you want." Naruto nodded, and ran off to get his niece. He waved at the brunette man and the three younger teens. Itachi and Sasuke trailed behind their master with not so much energy as him.

They sat outside somewhere in the large quad. There was a flowing streaming behind them, as they sat under the shade of the false lighting of the indoor quad. Naruto was lightly rocking his brother's daughter, who was falling asleep after being well fed. Sasuke sat beside the blonde while Itachi was leaning against the tree. The younger Uchiha slightly frowned, and glanced at his older twin. '_What's wrong, Anki?_'

The older Uchiha shrugged. '_Nothing really._'

Sasuke snorted inwardly. '_Yeah right… why is it we are not at the front with the rest of the high leveled Soldiers?_'

Itachi shifted a bit, turning his gaze to the flowing stream. '_Tsunade-himi believes it is safe for Naruto-kun to stay here. As much as I want to be out there like Naruto-kun, but we must follow orders from our superiors. And if we don't keep him here, you and I will receive dire consequences._'

'_Shouldn't you tell Naruto this? His foul mood is kind of affecting me._' He glanced at the soft expression the blonde had, but knew very well that deep down, Naruto was frustrated and feeling useless. He can even feel the confusion and a sense of heaviness, which was harder to describe. Itachi felt it too, but he didn't know whether he should or shouldn't tell his master. He didn't really like the thought of keeping something from him about him. He already knew that Naruto hated it when he was not told anything, when it concerned him and the people close to him.

There was a loud explosion from the outside, causing the windows and the walls of the largest structure to tremble. The children were screaming in fright, while some of the adult voiced out their surprise and fear. Naruto pressed the baby in his arms closer to him, making sure his niece wasn't awakened by the noise. The three looked up at the glass ceiling, to see the darkening sky. The blonde frowned deeply, his eyes narrowed. He could see the shadowed figures flying overhead, grazing the barriers with some sparks flying at the contact. "They're already fighting, aren't they?" He barely whispered.

Sasuke gazed at the blonde beside him. "Don't worry… Konoha Soldiers are strong. They won't have any trouble pushing them away from this city. The barriers are strong, and it will keep away all the Youkai and Oni from entering the city." Naruto closed his eyes, and leaned his head on the older teen's shoulder. Sasuke glanced over his twin brother. The Uchihas were feeling restless, itching to be out there than rather in here. Naruto's emotions weren't helping them as their master's feelings overwhelmed them.

Itachi took in a deep breath, sighing lowly. "I'm sorry we can't be there at the front, Naruto-kun, but you have to understand-"

"An order is an order, and I've already broken many rules as it is." The blonde sighed. Itachi blinked his eyes. "I already knew why I have to stay here. I guess it's the best, because… it's my fault the Oni and Youkai are here."

"No it's not." Sasuke said.

Itachi raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He questioned. Sasuke turned his head and glared at his brother. '_Just drop it._'

"I'm the one who opened it… the Gate of Darkness…" The blonde whispered. Sasuke bit his lip, while Itachi slightly widened his eyes. '_Is that true?_'

'_I don't know. I wasn't there… but the Darkness did take over him._' Sasuke whispered in his mind.

'_But he's okay now…_' Sasuke turned his head away, watching as Naruto was gently playing with Yoshe's tiny hand. Itachi furrowed his brows, glancing at the two. '_Something happened, and Sasuke was there…_' He closed his crimson eyes, leaning back more on to the tree. '_Sometimes I feel like I don't really have a big role in Naruto's life. I'm just there as a protector… but I'll work hard to stay as his Guardian, and protect not only Naruto-kun but also my brother…_' He thought to himself. He then pushed himself off the tree.

"You two hungry? I'll go get us something to eat." Itachi went to walk past the couple towards the main structure of the Academy.

Sasuke jumped up from the grass, and dusted himself. "It's okay Anki. I'll go get us some food. I feel like walking for a bit." He turned around and gave a reassuring smile to his blonde. Naruto blinked his eyes, looking up at him. He then titled his head slightly, giving a cute smile, in Sasuke's opinion, at the younger Uchiha. Then the raven-haired teen walked past his older twin, patting his shoulder to make sure he is watching their master. He even gave a threatening glare. Itachi raised a brow, slightly confused as to why his little brother would give up that chance to be alone with his boyfriend.

"You look stupid standing there. Why don't you sit down or something, Itachi-san?" The eldest Uchiha turned around, and raised a brow. He shrugged, and plopped himself down beside his little master. "Ne… how was things here when we were gone?" Naruto asked.

Itachi blinked his eyes, and then looked up at the glass ceiling. "Well… After you left and we went to report back to Gaara-sama, we got an ear load from your siblings." Naruto blushed and apologized. Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "Then your brother and sister went to the demon realm, after you. Neji took over as a temp in Gaara's place, but then he vanished in front of us. The others sort of panicked, not know what to do now that the Hyuuga was gone. Then all of a sudden the sky like ripped open and Youkai and Oni came pouring out. Tsunade-hime came thundering into the Tower, and took over, finding out about Gaara-sama, Sakura-san, and your crossing to the demon realm."

The blonde bowed his head. "I guess I failed at trying to prevent the Gate from opening… I was the one who opened it… and I was the one who started the war…"

Itachi shook his head. "You know, whether it was you or someone else, that Gate was going to open either way." The blonde looked up at the older Uchiha. "It was foretold that the Gate would open. You really can't change what is predicted. You can tweak it a bit, but it will end up as it was foretold, what our mothers prophesized."

"I guess… I just wanted to some how change it, you know? I know I was selfish, but I really didn't want to go through all those things that will happen… you know? Make it sort of easier for me, even though I knew deep down it will never happen." The blonde said in a soft tone.

The raven-haired teen's expression softened. "You're not selfish, Naruto-kun. You are actually the kindest and selfless person I've ever met. What you wanted is just normal, for you don't really want to carry all of the weight of being a Ten'yo. And you don't have to, for you have me, Sasuke, your brother and sister, and all your friends." Naruto smiled at the older Uchiha, and leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder. '_Thanks…_' "Just know that we will always be there. Don't keep anything in. I know you've been told this many times, but for once, please listen to all of us, because you really can't do this alone, Naruto-kun." The blonde closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

'_Such a big responsibility on this poor boy's shoulders… it must be really hard to carry, and difficult for anyone else to understand. But we can all hope and pray that we could take some of it off his shoulders, so that it won't weigh down on his big heart…_' Itachi glanced over at the blonde, thinking that he has fallen asleep like the baby in Naruto's arms. '_But what happened there in the demon realm?_'

Suddenly the lights of the quad flickered off, and the people were frightened, but didn't scream out so loudly. There were whimpers and cries. Itachi looked around, frowning and narrowing his eyes. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him closer to him. The blonde fluttered his blue eyes, looking around confused. "Itachi… what is going on?" He whispered.

The older Uchiha shook his head. "I don't know…"

Then the glass above the quad shattered into millions of pieces, causing the people under it to run and scream from the falling glass. Since Naruto and Itachi were under the tree, not many pieces touched them. Naruto made sure to cover the baby in his arms. The two looked up to see three figures descending in a calming way. The smaller figure had a pair of large black demonic wings. Naruto widened his eyes, and Itachi stood up to defend his master. "Who…?"

When the three figures landed on the ground, the small figure with wings looked up at the blonde with his icy blue eyes, and then grinned in an eerie way. Naruto froze on his spot, feeling of dread and coldness welling within him. "My lovely Ten'yo, I've come for you." The figure reached out his hand to Naruto, his voice low and cold. The blonde couldn't help but shiver at the tone and his gaze.

Itachi glared at the petite figure. He was deathly pale, with messy jet-black hair. He was slender, but not as feminine looking as Naruto. "Who are you?" The eldest Uchiha hissed.

The winged boy didn't even take his eyes away from the blonde. "If you must call me anything, it is Nyohouan'ya." (We'll call him Nyo for short, because that's all Naruto can remember, and it's too long to type…) He gave an empty smile. "The savior of Ten'yo."

Itachi growled, going into a fighting stance, his katana in his hand. "Yeah right."

The two other figures, behind the winged one, stepped up before Nyo. Naruto's eyes widened at the two people. '_No… how could he…? Orochimaru is alive? And the other one… that's the Leader of Akatsuki…_' He gasped in his mind, loud enough for his Shugorei to hear. Itachi frowned deeply. '_That boy is obviously controlling them… look at their eyes, it's not the same anymore._'

"Won't you come with me, my beautiful?" The dark haired winged boy asked. He slightly lifted his chin, still staring into the blue eyes of Naruto's.

The blonde pressed the tiny child closer to him. '_Itachi… I'm afraid…_' And the older Uchiha could feel it within him that the blonde's heart was racing. '_Don't worry, I'll protect you, Naruto-kun._' He took one step forward. "You'll have to go through me, if you want Naruto." He hissed coldly.

Nyo frowned, his icy eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. Then his petite frame was surrounded with a dark aura, and it surrounded the two men in front of him. With the raise of both his arms, the two men dashed forward. Naruto widened his eyes, and quickly released his charka to his Shugorei. Itachi was having a hard time blocking their attacks, for they were faster than usual. Their hits were doubled in strength, causing pulses of shockwaves to push the raven-haired male.

The blonde looked around to see Hamusha and Kakedashi gathering into the quad. They all had their weapons and charka rising to fight against the intruding enemies. Nyo's eyes looked from the corner, seeing the Soldiers. He narrowed his pale blue eyes, and an invisible force pushed the Konoha Soldiers back. Then the unexpected happened, the Soldiers were attacked by their own shadows that came to life. The shadows brutally slashed, with razor sharp claws, the Konoha Soldiers, blood spraying everywhere, and screams of agony rang. Nyo smirked, and then turned his attention to the Uchiha and the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing as blood was spilling everywhere, and the people dropping like flies. Those shadows then started to attack the running innocent people that were escaping the blood bath.

"NO STOP IT!!!!"

Itachi's eyes widened, his crimson eyes glowing dangerously with three commas spinning rapidly. He flared out with a white aura that pushed the two men that the winged boy was controlling. The bloodthirsty shadows disappeared. When the power receded, there was a loud crying noise. Naruto blinked his blue eyes, tears falling. He looked down at the wailing baby in his arms. He started to rock his niece. '_I can't fight with Yoshe-chan with me… Niisan and Neji-nii will kill me if anything were to happen to her…_'

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Itachi looked up to see Sasuke running up to them. Nyo frowned, and looked from the corner of his icy blue eyes. He didn't turn his head, but knew that this person caused anger to stir within him. "Stupid Light…" He growled, and then turned around to face the younger Uchiha.

The blonde shook his head. "No Sasuke! Get away!"

Sasuke saw the black winged boy raise his arm, the palm of his hand facing him. "There is no need for Light." Nyo said lowly. Then a giant ball of dark power formed, and was blasted towards the younger Uchiha. Sasuke froze as it was hurdling with great speed towards him.

"LIGHT ELEMENT: HEAVEN'S CRY!!!!"

The whole place blared in a bright light, and there were loud explosions going on. Through it, Sasuke slightly opened his eyes, seeing a figure in front of him, with black streaks of power going past them. His eyes widened in recognition that it was twin brother. "Itachi…" With one last explosion, the two were thrown back from the impact. Sasuke had to push his brother off of him, and he made sure that Itachi was okay. "Anki."

Itachi was panting. That attack was too strong for him, the strain and sudden giant surge of power tired him out. He knew Naruto knows many SS-class jutsu, and that the boy's charka was much larger than the legendary Sennin. He guessed he knows how Sasuke feels after just one desperate jutsu that their master would use. "Itachi! Sasuke! Are you okay?" The blonde cried out from across them. He was clutching on to the still crying Yoshe.

The two Uchiha nodded, and helped each other to stand back up. Itachi panted, and looked at Sasuke. "Your turn. That last jutsu was a bit too much."

Sasuke nodded, understanding him. He turned his head, and took a step forward. He glanced at his Senmin. '_Naruto…_' The blonde nodded, and Nyo saw this, scowling. "I'm tired with these games." He summoned a giant black sword that he held in one hand. Then with a flap of his wings, he charged towards the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke's katana appeared, ready for the attack. The Uchiha was having a hard time in watching Nyo, who moves swiftly. Then blades clashed, and the impact released pulses of power. Naruto pressed his niece close to his chest, struggling to keep standing as shockwaves emitted from the two battling forces. The blonde bit his lip, fighting over whether or not he should put down the crying baby to activate his Shugorei's bloodline. Sensing his master's distress, Itachi appeared beside the blonde, and carefully took Yoshe from him. Somehow the cries where muffled by the battle between the strange boy and his Otouto.

Naruto quickly pulled back his sleeve, and bit his thumb. He traced his blood over the glowing symbol on his arm. "Sharingan!"

Sasuke barely blocked the Nyo's blade when the bloodline was activated. He could see clearly, and slightly predict the movements of his opponent, thanks to the Uchiha Clan's bloodline limit. He still struggled slightly as the boy was increasing in speed, and he was loosing energy fast. Naruto started to pant softly as his charka was being draining little by little. Itachi frowned. '_If I help fight, then Naruto's charka would be sapped right away._'

Nyo narrowed his eyes, with a tint of red. Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning wildly. Another powerful attack sent both opponents back from one another by the shockwave. Naruto went down on his knees, cradling Yoshe, and preventing from being blown away. Itachi was beside him, down on his knees, holding on to the petite blonde. "Sasuke!"

The winged boy stood up straight, frowning deeply. He raised a hand up above him, and started to murmur strange words. Suddenly, the area around them looked like the colors were inverted, and that Naruto, his Shugorei and Yoshe were the only ones not discolored, like the winged boy. Sasuke widened his eyes, choking for air. '_I can't move… or breathe…_'

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, but there was not sound. The blonde was shocked, staring at the scene before him. '_No! What's going on? It this a jutsu?_' Itachi saw his struggling brother, as dread slowly took over him.

Nyo glared icily at the younger Uchiha. "You irritate me." He took a step and gathered power into his black heavy-looking sword. Then he launched forward at Sasuke, the pointed tip of the sword directed at the Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened, as he watches as if everything was going into slow motion.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

0000000

A pair of jade eyes glanced up as two Soldiers appeared before him, bowing to him in respect. "Gaara-sama, it seems that the Youkai and Oni have retreated, and have pulled back from attacking." One reported.

"Regroup all Soldiers, and do a head count. Wait for more orders once the are all accounted for." The two Soldiers nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then Neji and Lee appeared at each side of their Senmin. "Gaara-sama, Tsunade request a meeting at the office." Lee saluted.

The red turned around, walking away from the Soldiers. "After I see my daughter." He said in his monotonous voice. Neji glanced at his partner, and nodded at Lee, before running after his wife.

They made it to the Academy, and saw that many of the people present were gathered at the grand entrance. There was fear and crying. The lower Soldiers were running here and there. There were bloodstains on the grounds, and seeing this Gaara frowned deeply. "You." A Kakedashi stopped in her tracks, and widened her eyes at seeing the Hokage of Konoha. The girl bowed, shaking slightly. "What happened here?"

"…A… A p-powerful Y-Youkai e-entered the Academy through the Q-quad ceiling. T-these s-shadows came o-o-out of nowhere, and s-started to a-a-attack all the nearby c-citizens and S-Soldiers, sir." She stuttered fearfully, still in shock at the attack from those shadows.

Husband and wife both frowned. '_We were sure that none of the Youkai or Oni was able to get past the forces and the barrier…_' "Gaara-sama!" The two turned their heads to see the recognizable face of Iruka, a Hamusha and instructor. He panted, distress and panic in his face. "Gaara-sama… the Quad was blockaded by a powerful barrier that didn't let anything in or out. It also blocked our view on what was going on in there. I fear that Naruto and Yoshe were in there, because we couldn't find them and-" The brunette man wasn't able to finish when the red head took off to the Quad after hearing about his brother and daughter. Neji was trailing closely behind.

"Gaara…" The two stood before the black barrier that prevents them from entering the quad. The red head growled, and Neji worriedly glanced at his wife. He knew how protective Gaara was with his daughter and brother, and would kill all those who dare mess with his family.

"We apologize Hokage-sama. We don't know how to knock down the barrier." A Hamusha Soldier said, with other Soldiers around trying to dispel the black wall.

"Gaara!" The Hokage and the ex-Hyuuga turned to see the familiar pink-haired girl and her Shugorei running up to them. Sakura stopped beside his twin, panting. "Gaara… we heard, where-?"

The red head pointed at the black wall that stood between him and seeing his daughter and brother. Sakura frowned deeply, and glanced at the Soldiers. "It can't be taken down?" She asked.

"We tried everything. We fear for the people left behind this barrier." Another Soldier replied.

The pink-haired young woman narrowed her eyes, and walked up to the barricade. She closed his eyes, concentrating. Gaara saw this, and took a few steps back. Neji, Hinata and Sai stepped back as well. Hinata looked at the soldiers. "You should all stand back." She warned them. The Hamusha Soldiers didn't have to be told twice, and quickly scrambled a few feet from the Hokage and the Shugorei.

Sakura shot open her jade colored eyes, and drew back her arm with a tight fist. Then she slammed her closed fist, with a glow around it, at the black wall. There was a loud explosion sound, and dust flew up, obstructing their view of the pink-haired woman. When it cleared, the found Sakura still there, with her fist connected to the wall. Soon there were loud sounds of cracking, and fissures grew from the spot Sakura punched. Then the wall crumbled down, and turned into black dust. The Hamusha Soldiers that stood behind were in shock, their jaws hanging wide. Without hesitation, Gaara and Sakura ran into the Quad, with their Shugorei behind them.

"NARUTO!"

The stopped on their tracks to see so much blood painted everywhere. Body parts littered the ground in random places at the once beautiful place. The Shugorei felt their stomach churn at the gruesome sight. Innocent people died in a cruel way. There was a faint cry that caught their attention. Gaara's ears perked, and he quickly ran to the source.

There on the ground was Yoshe, bawling out loud, and unwrapped from her blanket. The parents of the child quickly ran up to her, picking her up. Gaara gentle pressed the girl close to him. He suppressed the tears that were threatening to come out. Neji pulled the two into his arms, smiling slightly as he felt his wife's emotions coursing through him.

There was a gasp. "Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to the dark haired teen, and picked up his head. "Sasuke!" The girl looked around and could not find Naruto or Itachi. Her heart sank. "…W-where are…?"

Hinata rushed up to them, and knelt down beside her mistress. She looked up at the younger Uchiha and saw blood profusely spilling from the wound at his abdomen. "Sakura! Sasuke is injured. We need to stop the bleeding."

The pink haired girl blinked her eyes, and then looked down at Sasuke. She then laid him down flat on the ground, and she and Hinata placed their hands on the open wound on the Uchiha, Sakura's hands on top of the Hyuuga's. Their hands began to glow, and the two females concentrated on healing Sasuke. When the wound closed, they pulled back their hands. "We need to take him to the Hospital, to check up on other injuries." Said Hinata.

Sai stepped up and picked up the Uchiha. Sakura watched as Hinata stood up as well, and stood beside Sai, with Sasuke thrown off his shoulder. The pink haired girl nodded to the two, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura shakily stood up, and walked over to her twin brother. "Gaara… is Yoshe okay?" She said in a quiet tone.

The red head glanced at his twin. "Yes. Naruto?"

She bowed her head. "He's no where…"

Gaara frowned. "He was taken."

"But by who?" Neji questioned out loud, knowing that the Uzumaki twins were asking the same thing.

"We can't know, until Sasuke has awakened. He is the only one that would know what happened here and where Naruto could be." Sakura said in an almost inaudible whisper. "And Itachi is missing too." Gaara frowned and unconsciously brought his now sleeping baby close to his chest.

0000000

There was so much blood. The blonde shivered, and groggily opened his cerulean eyes. Blinking his eyes open, he slowly sat up, and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. He was sitting up in the middle of a king sized bed, with black drapes around the canopy. The sheets were silk, and the feel of it on his skin made him shiver. "Where…?"

Then his heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened as memories flooded back into his head. "Sasuke! Itachi!" He quickly scrambled out of the bed, but tripped and fell face down on the floor. Pushing himself up, and blinked his eyes. He looked down to see that he was dressed in very elegant robes that are usually suited for a female. It was all white, and he noticed he was the only thing cover in white in the black colored room. The boy panicked, and stood up. He rushed to the window, and was met with the darkened sky blanketed in dark gray clouds. All he saw was clouds. "How… how high up are we?" He asked himself.

There was a knock at the tall double doors, and Naruto froze on his spot. Slowly turning around, he watched as one of the doors opened, and in stepped in a person. Naruto gasped, and rushed up to the person. "Oh my god! Itachi! You're okay!" He tightly embraced the older Uchiha. Tear of happiness were streaming down his face. "I thought you died from that attack… and…" He cried harder.

Naruto didn't notice the stillness of the older Uchiha twin. Until he pulled back and found empty black eyes instead of Itachi's usual crimson ones. "No…" The blonde released his hold around the Uchiha and stepped back, shaking his head. "No… he can't…" More tears were running down his face. The blonde tightly closed his eyes, and shook his head. He looked back up at Itachi, and grabbed the front of the new robes he wore. "NO! Itachi! Snap out of it! You can't let him control you! It's me! Naruto, your Senmin! Please! Talk to me! Say anything!"

Those empty eyes looked down at the petite blonde. No emotion was evident on his face. "Nyo-sama requests your presence at the dining hall." He said in a dull tone that the blonde has never heard from him before.

Naruto was stepping away from Itachi, his body shaking terrible, tears falling and not wanting to stop. Eventually, the blonde hit the edge of the bed, and he sat down on it, staring with horror at his Shugorei. "No. No. No. No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!"

This 'Itachi' didn't seem fazed by the boy's outburst and hysteria. He just stood at his spot, staring at the blonde with those vacant black eyes. "I WON'T GO!" Naruto screamed tearfully. He then dragged himself into the bed, lying on the soft mattress. He then curled himself into a ball, crying hard. 'This is all a nightmare! I refuse to believe that Itachi is under his control! When I wake up, I'll see him smiling at me, with Sasuke beside him, saying that I was silly for falling asleep at the middle of the day, or tease me on how cute I was, or anything!' He didn't hear the doors close, and see 'Itachi' was gone.

'…Sasuke…'

0000000

_Nyo rushed up to the younger Uchiha, with his sword directed at him. Itachi watched as if everything went into slow motion, his heart beating loudly. 'No… I can't lose him too…' With the last ounce of energy the elder Uchiha had, he rushed forward to save his twin._

_Naruto widened his eyes, went to grab Itachi to prevent him from killing himself too. But the raven-haired teen was too fast for him to reach. "Itachi!"_

_Then it happened. The blade entered through flesh, and blood sprayed everywhere. The blonde froze in shock. His heart felt as if it stopped, and something tight constricted around his throat. His hold around the baby in his arms loosened, unknowingly letting his niece fall to the ground._

_The long black sword pierced all the way through the older Uchiha, directly at his heart. It was angled slightly, that it also struck the younger Uchiha, but at his abdomen. Sasuke's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but only coughed out blood. 'Anki!'_

_Nyo smirked, and pulled his sword in a swift movement, that let both Uchihas fall to the ground. Naruto fell to his knees at the same time as the Uchiha twins. '…Sasuke… Itachi…' Then the blonde's eyes rolled back, and he fell into unconsciousness._

_The black winged boy caught him, before he fell on top of the crying baby that was screeching in fear and confusion. But Nyo ignored it, and didn't care less for the baby. He picked up the blonde gentle, bridal style. He pressed the lithe body close to his chest, and smiled eerily. "You're mine now, my lovely Ten'yo."_

_The two servants of his got up from the ground, and looked up at their master. Nyo glanced at the Uchihas that lay in their own pool of blood. His eyes glinted, and he smirked. "Ten'yo will feel lonely without one of them with him." He said. He then glanced at his two servants. "Bring the older one." Then with the flap of his wings, he took flight, and flew out of the Academy with Naruto close to him._

0000000

((WAH! Don't hate me! I'm sorry that I have to end it this way, and after not updating for some time now. I had piles after piles of homework. I just got through with my midterms last week, and now in two weeks are my finals! Too much!!! But be grateful that I'm nearing my summer vacation, and I can update as often as I can!

Anyways, since Sasuke is the Light, there had to be a Darkness, and his name is Nyohouan'ya, Nyo for short (roughly meaning utter darkness; refer to chapter 22, the end). Thought Orochimaru was the Darkness? I was thinking that too, but I thought I shouldn't let Orochimaru be the main bad guy. Why? Dunno. I feel bad for the man sometimes, but he does creep me out. He might turn good, or just die… I can't believe I nearly killed Itachi! And now he is brainwashed and being under control like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki leader! Why? It's all part of my plan. Kukuku… Don't worry, something will work out! Don't hate me! Itachi must live! Erm… I giggle at the thought of Gaara being all motherly. It's funny, but cute to me. I like him being that way. Poor Sasuke! He's once again separated by his love, Naruto. Man, half of the time, I don't know what I'm blabbing about when it comes to action scenes. I think it's all non-sense! I don't know… but does it seem somewhat an emotion chapter, towards the end? Do you understand what is really going on? I don't at times… I'm ranting nonsense again…

I can't believe I let it slip my mind! The Itachi pairing votes is not over yet! You can still vote who you want to lucky stud to be with! But to give a heads up, it looks like ItaDei is taking the lead. If you don't like that pairing, then speak up and cast your votes! Or if you love them very much, then keep on voting, yeah?

What will happen to Sasuke? Will Itachi be free from Nyo's control? Where is Naruto anyways? Can Sakura, Gaara and the others save him? Will the Great War be stopped? Can the world be saved at all? What will the Ten'yo do? This and more questions will eventually be revealed. Just think about the end is making me sad… It's the countdown to the end, folks!

Oh, and if you want, I made fant arts of Sakura and Gaara's team. It's in my profile!

THANKS A BILLION TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I love you all from the very bottom of my heart! I'm so happy that you can put up with my horrible grammar and spelling, and being patient for the next chapter. Man… I think I'm going to cry… So please review! I need your motivation to hurry and update. I can't promise you that it will be up very soon. I have to go through my finals. And I'll try hard this time to answer some questions you have. Until next time!

-Datenshi no Uzumaki

"_A child born of an Uzumaki,"  
"The one that carries the demon with nine tails,"  
"The one with the twin Uchiha as Guardians,"  
"Holds the great powers of Rebirth and Destruction,"  
"Life and Death,"  
"Light and Darkness."  
"This child is a Godsend,"  
"The chosen one of the Gods,"  
"Ten'yo."_

"_Darkness lingers near seeking the Child's power,"  
"But its Precious ones protects it,"  
"Sending the Child to another world."_

"_Terror and sorrow strikes on that world,"  
"The Child's heart filled with woe,"  
"Darkness can no longer reach the Child,"  
"And the Child looses Precious ones."  
"The Child forgets about its past…"  
"The Child forgets of his world…"_

"_The day the Child returns to the world,"  
"Is the day that it meets the young wolf again,"  
"The day when the Child will become,"  
"The God's gift,"  
"Ten'yo."  
"And it will bring with it,"  
"The two other vessels of Biju,"  
"With tails of one and two."  
"Who has Guardians of the twin Dragons Hyuuga…"_

"_To the temples, the Child must travel,"  
"To gather strength by the many Gods."  
"Many trials and tribulations this Child will go through,"  
"Guided by many Precious ones it is surrounded by,"  
"Darkness has awakened,"  
"And out again it seeks the Child."  
"A terrible misfortune comes in the Child's way."  
"One by one, the Precious ones go,"  
"To protect the Child from Darkness' coming."  
"In the end, the Child falls,"  
"But Light holds stubbornly,"  
"And they vanish from the world."_

"_As the seasons pass in three full turns,"  
"And the heavens open and cry fallen feathers,"  
"The Ten'yo returns to this world again."  
"The Holy Waters unfreeze, welcoming back the Child,"  
"The Gods it will meet with a new task."  
"Seek the Ten stones of Tengoku, the Child must do,"  
"Then Darkness will cower in its great strength."  
"More trouble will brew,"  
"And the Child must face the ones that seek the Biju."_

"_Darkness is growing, and slowly overcoming the lands."  
"The Gates of Darkness will open again,"  
"And the Great War will strike."  
"Chaos and Destruction will take over the lands,"  
"And all the Soldiers must fight in the Gods' honor."  
"The Child must act quick, and unlock the Gates of Light,"  
"With the Four Star Mirrors set in place,"  
"The true power of Ten'yo awakens."  
"What is seen further is unknown,"  
"For the Ten'yo must decide the fate."  
"To Darkness or to Light?"  
"Only the Child's heart can answer."  
"Will this War end, or will it continue?"  
"Will the Light spread its wings wide?"  
"Or will Darkness's Claws hold the Child tight?"_

"_Seek the answers Ten'yo,"  
"The place where you can decide,"  
"In the lands that was once long forgotten,"_

"_One can only find true Paradise,"  
"If they believe in themselves,"  
"And have faith in their Precious ones."_


	32. Help From Dawn

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXXI**. Help from Dawn  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

((**AN**: _WAH! I'm sooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! So much has happened to me, plus a writer's block to boot. But it's over now, and I'm able to continue! Yay! Just a few warnings. This chapter is really long. I mean really long, to make up for having you wait so long for the next chapter of this fic to come up. There are very mild signs of 'rape', and you'll know. You can scroll down to the next part if you like, or not. Whatever suits your fancy. And also, the Akatsuki is going to be a huge part of this chapter. Just to tell you, I'm not really sure of their character, so they will all be OOC in here. As if everyone is not OOC in this fic. I'll be jumping scenes a lot, avoiding prolonged battle scenes. I don't think I did them well anyways. There are also stupid scenes that I don't understand why I did it and kept it there. I'm kind of lazy to edit right now. And well… hm… okay, I'll let you off to read the chapter now! But please do forgive me!_))

0000000

_He then curled himself into a ball, crying hard. 'This is all a nightmare! I refuse to believe that Itachi is under his control! When I wake up, I'll see him smiling at me, with Sasuke beside him, saying that I was silly for falling asleep at the middle of the day, or tease me on how cute I was, or anything!' He didn't hear the doors close, and see 'Itachi' was gone._

'…_Sasuke…'_

0000000

Wind blew hard against them, as they stared at the giant black castle. Dark clouds surrounded the large structure, but the gaping rip in the sky was above it, with more Youkai and Oni pouring into the mortal realm.

"So what do you think of this, un?"

"Looks like there is a new Jashin."

"Che. He's not even worthy to be called Jashin."

"What shall we do now?"

"Probably go in there, and find out who this punk is, the one who proclaims himself as the Jashin."

"Shut up about all this Jashin! And stop sulking!"

"I'm not!"

"I am curious as to see who was the one that brought the demon lord castle into the mortal realm."

"Lets go!"

"Shut up, you're irritating too."

0000000

Azure blue eyes slowly flutter open. Groaning a bit, and wiping away the dry tearstains from his face, Naruto blinked his eyes at his surroundings. Recognizing and remembering where he was, the blonde sat up with his eyes dulled. '_…I… I want to go home… but I can't leave Itachi here…_'

It has been… Naruto has lost count in how long he has been staying in this room. He never did he once see that Nyo. Itachi, in his dull and trance like state, would come, requesting for the blonde to see his 'Lord'. But Naruto would cry and get angry, saying he wouldn't. Then at the middle of the night, the blonde would wake up to see a tray of food let on the small table in the room. He would smile with little hope, believing it was Itachi who gave it. He knows in his heart that Itachi is still in there, caring for him, even if it was unconsciously. Fortunately for Naruto, he hasn't seen Nyo, not since that battle back at the Academy in Konoha. He would wonder around the castle late at night, after eating his food in the room, but would eventually be caught by Itachi and be forced back into the room.

The boy tried to talk to Kyuubi, but there was no reply from the Kitsune. He knows she is in there, but something was blocking his link from her. He glanced at the cuff around his wrist, with a lightly glowing dark violet stone on it. Naruto was guessing this was the cause of him not able to speak to Kyuubi, and also not able to use any chakra. So in his lonesomeness, the blonde would be lying on the bed absentmindedly, either staring at the ceiling or at a particular spot in the huge room. The blonde was starting to think he would go crazy, but the thought of seeing Sasuke again, and rescuing Itachi kept him sane.

There was a knock on the door, and the blonde looks up to see Itachi come in, with dull black eyes. Naruto shivers, not yet used to those eyes on his Shugorei. "My Lord requests for you to join him at the dinning hall for breakfast." The Uchiha says deeply, without emotion.

Naruto frowns. He crosses his arms, and turns his head away with a huff. Without a word, the door closes, and Itachi was gone. The blonde slowly turns his head to the door, staring longingly. '_…I'll get you out of here, Itachi… and set you free from that bastard's control. I just have to gather myself and think of a plan..._' He nodded to himself, and then got up from the king sized bed to the bathroom.

0000000

"It's been two weeks already, and we still can't contact Naruto."

"What's worse is that we don't know who took him, and Sasuke hasn't woken up yet from his injuries." The pink haired young woman turned her head to watch her twin brother. The Uzumaki twins were in the Hokage office alone, discussing on things. They were very worried for their baby brother, and pray that they could find him soon with all this chaos happening in the world.

Teal eyes glanced at the youngest Hokage. "What of the Youkai and Oni?" Sakura questioned.

"It was reported that the strongest levels of them are all gathering at a certain point." Gaara replied, swiveling his chair to stare out the window, and at the still proudly standing city of Konoha.

"Where is that?"

"North of here… where Oto is." The red head frowned deeply. Sakura raised a brow. "I don't want to risk any of the Soldiers to wonder over to the country of Oto, because of the large density of Youkai and Oni gathering there. But there has also been reports of a giant floating castle hovering over the capital city."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Could that mean that the Demon Lord's Castle is here in the mortal realm?"

Gaara shrugged. "Most likely… but then that means the Jashin is the one leading the attacks of the Youkai and Oni."

'_**No… Jashin wouldn't be so easily swayed to be under the control of Total Darkness… I think the one who took Naruto, is the one that took over the title as Jashin…**_' Sakura heard from her tenant, Nibi, in her mind. The pink haired young woman relayed the Nibi's message.

"Then who is this Total Darkness?" Questioned Gaara.

Sakura looked up at her twin. "Nibi said it is called Nyohouan'ya, the feared dark power that sleeps deep within the Gates of Darkness. All the Youkai fear it, even the Jashin, hence why they lock it up, with the help from the Gods from the spirit realm. It is the one that that was locked in the Gate… but since the Gate opened… and no one was able to take its powers…"

"Nyohouan'ya is free, and is after the Ten'yo to overcome all the worlds with its Darkness…" The Uzumaki twins turned their heads to see Tsunade walking into the office, with Shizune and Jiraiya. Gaara quickly got up, and offered his chair for his aunt. Even though Gaara is the current Hokage, Tsunade still seemed to be the one as the head of Konoha. Plus, Gaara is respectful to his aunt and former leader. The blonde woman glanced up at his niece and nephew. "Are you guessing that Naruto is captured in that floating castle over Oto?"

Sakura and Gaara nodded. "It's the only possibility." The pink haired young woman said.

"I got reports that the castle came down from the rip in the sky after the Youkai and Oni retreated from attacking all the cities and villages on this continent." The red head replied.

Tsunade slightly narrowed her eyes. "And you want to all go there to rescue Naruto." The twins nodded again.

Jiraiya leaned his arm on the back of the chair that Tsunade was sitting on. "You kids shouldn't worry." Waving a hand casually.

The Uzumaki twins glared at the white haired man. "Why shouldn't we? Our brother has been taken by the ultimate evil, and he could be persuaded to use his powers as Ten'yo to destroy this whole world!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Well… as we speak now, we got some help from various groups, that is willing to back up the Ten'yo. Some most likely have made it in the castle, helping to free Naruto right now." Tsunade said with a smirk.

The twins widened their eyes in surprise. "Are you serious?" Sakura gasped.

"Who is it that is rescuing Naruto right now?" Gaara questioned.

Jiraiya grinned widely. "You would have never guessed."

0000000

Peering to the side, blue eyes widened at the sight of two non-human figures walking through the hall. Naruto pulled his head back, and pressed himself against the war, holding his breath. One thing, he didn't have to suppress his chakra, because of the wristband that was stuck on him. It was already containing his chakra, so that he couldn't use it. When the two Youkai passed by the statue that the blonde was hiding behind, the blonde sighed out in relief, and ran out of his hiding place, doing the hall that the Youkai were walking from.

After getting enough courage to get out of the room, the boy has been wandering around the endless halls. Walking around the castle when it is supposedly daytime was different than walking around during the dead of night. There were so many Youkai wandering around the castle. He was able to go down two levels, but the boy didn't know how many more levels he has, before getting to the ground floor, where he can make his escape. '_I'll… I'll come back for Itachi, when I have reinforcements as back up. I'm sure Sasuke would want to save him too._'

After hours of hiding and running about, the blonde came across a small garden. The area was different from the rest of the castle. Not like the dark and eerie halls and room, the garden had a radiant light shining down at the while flowers. There were different finds of flowers, but they were all white, even the leaves and bark of the tree. Naruto was entranced by the place, and stepped to the center of the beautiful garden. '_You wouldn't have expected a place like this to be in this dark and dreary castle…_'

There was a sound, and the blonde turned his head to see a recognizable figure. He nearly gasped out loud, but he hid behind the white bushes. "…Orochimaru…?"

As if hearing his name, the longhaired man turned his head slightly, with his eyes black and dull. Naruto bowed down a little lower, hoping the man wouldn't see him. '_…He… he seems very different. Not like the same man I would always come face-to-face with… And his eyes… it's like Itachi… black and empty… but…_' The man turned his head away, and walked around the small garden, voided of emotion. The blonde leaned forward a little, his brows furrowing. '_He looks sad in a way…_' Naruto reached a hand to his chest, and clutched on to it. '_…Tsunade-obaasan… He's still-_'

Then there was a tug on his arm, and the blonde squeaked in surprise. He turned his head, and saw it was Itachi, holding his upper arm. The older teen was expressionless, and the dull black eyes made Naruto want to cry. "Itachi…"

"You're going back to you room. You are not allowed to roam in the castle, without an escort." He said monotonously. The blonde looked away, knowing already what the older Uchiha would say, seeing as Itachi always said the same lines whenever he caught the blonde in the halls late at night. The blonde turned his head to look back at the snake like man that would always cause him trouble in the past. But then the Uchiha dragged the blonde back to his room, all the way up to the highest floor of the castle.

0000000

Icy blue eyes narrowed slightly, peering out the window. '_My control is breaking… but why?_' A movement caught his eye, and he raised a brow. '_Looks like he we have uninvited guests… and I didn't even break Ten'yo yet…_' There was a small grunt, and the figure by the window disappeared.

0000000

When Naruto got back, he watched as Itachi closed the door, and the blonde fell back into the bed. He was tired from walking around endlessly through the millions of stairs and halls. The blonde sighed out shakily, and turned his head to the side to stare out the window at the gray skies. '_Looks like I'm stuck here forever…_' He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before snapping open when he heard the door open.

Blue eyes widened at the figure before him. It was Nyo, and fear coursed through the blonde. He suddenly was having a hard time breathing. '_Why… why does he scare me so much…? His aura… it's cold… and… familiar…_' He didn't notice Itachi obediently walk in the room, and close the door behind him. The Uchiha stood in front of the doors, staring blankly ahead. The raven-haired boy slowly made his way to the foot of the bed, looking down at the shaking blonde. His black feathery wings folded behind him. "I've always asked nicely for you to join me for some company, but you blatantly refused my offer." Naruto shook at the cold and low tone.

"You've avoided me for weeks, my lovely Ten'yo… but now, I won't let you." Nyo then climbed up the bed, crawling his way over to the blonde. "Time is running out… I will break you… and you will be mine…" Naruto widened his eyes in fear, his body trembling.

"No! What are you doing? Stay away from me!" The blonde cried out, but the dark haired boy ignored him, and was hovering over the scared blonde. Naruto turned his head, and then he caught sight of Itachi standing there with his blank eyes. '_Itachi! Itachi! I know you're still there! Please, help me!_' Nyo gave an empty smile, and dipped his head down, capturing those supple and inviting lips. Naruto froze, and tears started streaming down his face. His body was suddenly becoming numb, and he couldn't move at all.

A cold hand slipped under, touching bare skin, causing more tears to fall from the now dull blue eyes. Nyo smirked, and leaned down, his lips brushing lightly the blonde's ear. "I will make you mine, Ten'yo. Break you, then use your power to help me rule this world that suppressed me for thousands of years." A hand grazed that area below the blonde's waist, and all Naruto could do was cry helplessly. _'…Sa…s'ke… Ita…chi…_'

A flicker of red came into dull black depths, and a single tear slid down.

0000000

Hinata snapped her eyes wide, and turned her head to the side to hear the sounds of rapid beeping coming from next door. The pale eyed Hyuuga gasped, and quickly ran to the next room. There were nurses everywhere attending to the patient, trying to figure out what was wrong. Hinata, the one in charge at this time, grabbed hold of a nurse. "What is going on?"

The nurse nervously looked up at the Hyuuga. "We do not know, Hinata-sama. His heart rate started racing, and we do not know the cause of it."

There was a gasp. The two looked over at the nurse close to the patient. "Uchiha-san's eyes are open!"

Hinata ran over to Sasuke's side, and looked down at him. The younger Uchiha's eyes were wide open, his pupils small in size. Suddenly his body arched up, and the heart monitor started to beat faster than before. Hinata nearly panicked, but she knew she had to be calm, in order to save her friend's life. The Hyuuga placed a hand on the teen's forehead, emitting a soft glow, to calm him down.

She looked up with a serious expression. "I want one of you to call Sakura and Tsunade in here immediately." One nurse bowed and ran off. "Three of you hold him down. We need to calm his heart rate, or else it will go into cardiac arrest." Three stepped up, and tried hard to push the stronger male back to the bed. Hinata looked up at the last nurse. "Go get a basin of ice cold water. The patient is over heating, and it would not do good with his heart rate like this." The nurse nodded and scurried away.

Hinata looked back down at Sasuke, and saw through the respirator the moving lips of the Uchiha. The young woman furrowed her brows, but then felt her heart skip a beat as she saw tears start to stream down the Uchiha's eyes. _'…Something… something terrible must be happening to Naruto-kun… and Sasuke-san can feel it… but he is too weak to help him…_' The young woman reached out her other hand on Sasuke's arm, and squeezed it gently. '_Oh Sasuke…_'

0000000

It hurt so much. His heart was heavy, and somehow, the rest of him felt numb. He could move, but it was too painful to. Naruto was left on the bed, broken and naked. The thin sheet covered his whole body, even over his head, as he pulled it closer to him. He was at his side, his legs drawn up in a fetal position. The tears have stopped, but inside he was still weeping. _'…Sa… Sasuke wouldn't… want me… anymore…_'

He drew himself even closer. _'… I… I don't want this… anymore… I… I don't want… to be… Ten'yo… I'm… a failure…_' His lithe form trembled. '_…Sasuke… Itachi… Niisan… Neechan… Obasan… everyone… I'm sorry…_'

The blonde flinched when he heard the doors abruptly open. He tightly closed his eyes, wishing that he would disappear. Then something touched his shoulder, and his body started to tremble greatly. "Shhh… it's okay, un." A soft voice called out. "We won't hurt you, un."

Blue eyes widened, and the blonde drew back the covers from his head, peeking to see a recognizable smiling blonde. The effeminate blonde man smiled down at the smaller one. "My, still as cute as ever, un." Naruto gasped, but then winced as he tried to move. '_It's that guy from Akatsuki, Deidera!_' The older blonde's expression fell, and he reached out to stroke the smaller blonde's hair from his face. "It's okay, Chibi. We are here to save you, un!"

'_We?_' Naruto raised his head slightly to see more recognizable Akatsuki members. Two were at the door, making sure no one else would come into the room. Three others were each by a window, glancing out. His eyes widened in surprise. Deidera smirked at the blonde's shocked expression. "Don't worry… we're on the Ten'yo's side, un. We won't let Nyohouan'ya hurt you anymore, un."

Naruto looked up at the older blonde's eyes. He nodded slowly, trusting the ex-Akatsuki member. He went to sit up, but pain coursed through him. He bit back a scream. Deidera's eyes narrowed slightly, frowning deeply. "I'm sorry that we didn't get here sooner, un."

The younger blonde shook his head, giving a weak smile. The older blonde looked over his shoulder. "Oi! Kisame, come carry the Chibi, un."

The blue skinned man grunted and walked over the small blonde on the bed. He towered over the two blondes. Naruto cowered back a bit, staring at the shark like man. Deidera chuckled. "It's okay, Chibi. Though Kisame looks big and scary, Mr. Fishy Man is a softy for cute things like you, un."

Kisame growled, placing his hand on the hilt of his giant sword. "I told you not to call me that!" Deidera just stuck his tongue at him.

"Oi! If we're going to get out of here without letting that phony Jashin finding us, we better head out now!" Naruto looked over seeing the recognizable silver haried man. His name was Hidan, right?

The masked man tilted his head slightly from where he was standing by the window. "Aren't you curious to see who this 'phony Jashin' is?" Naruto believes this guy's name is Tobi.

Hidan crossed his arms, giving a huff. "Che. Like I want to see that Jashin."

"Quit arguing. Just grab the Ten'yo, and we're out of here!" Kakuzu was it? He looked irritated.

Then a man with a Venus flytrap for a head appeared, surprising the small blonde. "They come." The blonde couldn't really recognize this person, but he faintly remembered Itachi talking about him… Zetsu could be his name.

Kakuzu turned to the others. "You heard him, let's head out now!"

Kisame turned to the small blonde, and picked him up, wrapped in the sheets that Deidera made sure to cover him with. Naruto reached out a hand, and tugged on to the blue man's shirt. "…Wait…" He said weakly. The shark man glanced down at the blonde, with slight irritation. "…Itachi… we have to… save him…"

Deidera raised a brow. "He's here?"

"He's under the control of Nyohouan'ya, the same with Orochimaru and Leader." Zetsu spoke.

Naruto looked at the older blonde. "…Don't… don't leave him… here… He's my…"

Tobi plopped a hand on the smaller blonde's head. "We know, Chibi." He turned to Deidera. "So?"

Kakuzu sighed. "We were never told to save the Uchiha. There is no money involved in it."

"Even so! He was part of Akatsuki with us, un." Deidera argued. "The Ten'yo even asked us to help him in getting Itachi-kun, un."

Hidan grunted. "Well… I'll stay here then, with Deidera. I need some action anyways."

"I follow Deidera-sempai!" Tobi chirped.

"I want to come too! I… I can help!" cried Naruto.

Hidan grunted. "How? You've been raped, and you're weak. You're in no state to be able to help at all." The smaller blonde bit his lip, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill. He looked down, knowing what the silver haried man was saying is true.

Tobi ruffled the boy's hair in a comforting way. "Don't worry, Chibi. Leave everything to us."

Kisame sighed. "Then we will go on ahead. Don't do anything that I would do." With that the shark like man carried the blonde and jumped out from the window.

Naruto frowned slightly. "But…"

Deidara waved a hand. "We'll take care of everything here, un. We promise, un." The smaller blonde turned his head away, a bit ashamed.

"Don't be like that, kid. It doesn't suit you." The smaller blonde blinked his azure eyes and looked up at the shark like man. Kisame grunted, and looked towards the dark clouds around them. Kakuzu and Zetsu jumped out the window after Kisame. They landed upon one of Deidera's large clay birds.

Naruto smiled at the older blonde. "Thank you… and I trust that you can help him." Deidera waved at the smaller blonde, as they flew off.

0000000

Sakura sighed, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked over at her Shugorei, seeing the worry present in the white eyes. The pink haired woman looked down at the Uchiha lying helplessly on the hospital bed. Sasuke's condition became stable after an hour of trying to calm his heart rate and cooling him down. Tsunade wasn't really sure what was really wrong with the Uchiha, but Hinata silently told her mistress that it was probably because of Naruto. The pink haired woman bit her lip with worry for her baby brother.

'_And we can't do anything to go after him. Tsunade-obasan won't allow us to get out of Konoha._' Sakura slightly pouted. "It's most likely because of the increase of Youkai and Oni on this world. It had become very dangerous for anyone to stray outside." Hinata said softly, cleaning up what was left in the room.

Th pink haired Senmin sighed. "I know… it's just… Loosing Naruto would be like… the end of the world for Gaara and me… It's not like we are not happy with our friends and loved ones, but… Naruto is too important to us…"

"I know." Hinata turned to her mistress and smiled softly. "But Sakura-san needs to calm down, and think positive. Tsunade-sama said Naruto-kun will come back, and that's all you have to hope for. He did return from his long disappearance. I believe, Naruto-kun would want to come back to you and Gaara-sama, because he knows how important you are to him as he is to you. I will never leave you purposely, and I doubt he would want to leave Sasuke-kun like this either." She glanced at the sleeping Uchiha. Sakura bowed her head in a small defeat, and sighed to herself. '_You're right._'

The Hyuuga placed a soft hand on her Senmin's shoulder, and gave a gentle smile. "Come, let us go on our rounds. We are still on duty, right?" The pink haired woman stood up and nodded. The two made their rounds around the hospital. Sakura was glad for the distraction, to keep her mind of from worrying too much on her baby brother. She was grateful for her Shugorei's understanding.

0000000

"This is stupid. We shouldn't be hiding. We should just charge and grab the Uchiha." Grunted an impatient Hidan.

Deidera rolled his eyes. "Do that, and we will risk running into Nyohouan'ya, un."

"Which we don't really want to do right now. And Tobi really doesn't want to face Nyo-wahumacallit." Added Tobi.

Hidan huffed. "Cowards."

The blonde glanced at the taller man. "You know, I've noticed you stopped yapping about Jashin and your religion, un." Tobi nodded.

The silver haried man grunted, and crossed his arms. He turned his head away from the shorter (ex) Akatsuki members. "Who wants to with that wanna be 'Jashin' that took over? Like I said, he's a disgrace."

Tobi placed a finger to his chin. "Tobi still thinks that Nyo-wahumacallit is like the same Jashin Hidan always preach about."

"No they're not!"

"Shhh! I see more Youkai coming by, un." Deidera was peering from behind the wall.

Hidan grunted and pulled out his weapon from behind his back. "Let them come. It will be faster this way." Then the man ran out from their hiding place, swiftly killing all the Youkai that came by. Deidera sighed in defeat, and followed the silver haired man, with Tobi closely behind.

0000000

"Shit… they're not letting us get out of here."

The carrier that they were riding on was dodging the thrown attacks that were aimed at them. Naruto tried his best to hold on, to not fall off, like the other three Akatsuki members. Kisame was the one closer to the blonde, making sure the little blonde didn't fall. In the back of Naruto's mind, he wondered why the deadliest of Ranshin was nice to him, and helping. '_That's right… Itachi are friends with them, right? And he has made them know that all he wanted to do was protect his Senmin… me._' The blonde tightly closed his eyes, bowing his head. '_What kind of Senmin am I, if I can't protect my Shugorei?_' He was shaking, clenching his hands into a fist tightly.

Kakuzu widened his eyes. "Hold on!"

There was an explosion that hit their carrier, making them fall from the sky. Naruto felt the big blue man hold on to him. The blonde closed his eyes. '_I can't die yet! I need to see my brother and sister, my friends, Itachi… Sasuke!_'

There was a crash, the sound of glass breaking. When they hit the ground, the passengers were thrown off the carrier, which disappeared with in a cloud of smoke. Naruto was rolling, but stopped. After a while, the boy groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. In front of him were bright white flowers. Blinking his eyes, and slowly pushed himself up with his arms, sitting up. He looked around, and realized he was in that white garden he discovered in the dark castle. He look above him to see the glass ceiling above was broken, from where they crashed through. "We're back in the castle."

There were groans beside him, and he looked to see the three Akatsuki rousing. The blonde bit his lip. "Are you guys okay?" He asked cautiously. He was worried, because they were his saviors, but they were still Ranshin, and ex-Akatsuki members.

"Never been better." Kisame grunted, standing up. They other two also got up. They looked around, and the shark man and the masked man looked annoyed. "We're in the stupid castle again."

"It looks like it will be tough to escape, with the vast amount of Oni and Youkai." Zetsu said. Naruto shivered, a bit crept out by the strange man. But he did remember that he was one of Itachi's friends, a spy too in Akatsuki.

The blonde tilted his head slightly. "Um… but how were you able to get into the castle, if it is surrounded by Oni and Youkai?"

Kakuzu snorted. "Well, it was because they didn't know what our intentions were, thinking we were Youkai as well in the sky." He said as if it was the obvious answer. "But since they know we are taking you, they now know who we are." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"I suggest in trying to find another way to get out of here with the boy." Zetsu said.

All of a sudden the blonde was picked up from the ground and thrown over the shoulder of the tall shark man. Naruto squealed in surprise. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"We can't let you slow us down, and I doubt you can walk very well." Kisame replied. Naruto flushed with embarrassment and anger. "C'mon." Then they ran out from the white garden. Naruto stared at it for a while, until they turned a corner. The boy widened his eyes as someone appeared in that garden with blank eyes, and gasped. But then the garden disappeared from view.

0000000

"They just keep on coming, un!"

Hidan smirked, but he was hunched over slightly, panting. His hold on his weapon was used as a support keeps him up. "So what? Killing them all is what is fun."

"Yeah, before we run out of chakra from trying to fight them, un." Deidera replied, also panting from exhaustion. They were running everywhere, searching for the lost Uchiha, for the blonde Ten'yo. Tobi was tired as well, but it wasn't apparent because of his mask covering his face.

"Tobi suggest we run and try to find an escape."

Hidan glared at the orange masked man. "What do you think we've been doing?"

Deidera opened his hand and released four clay birds. "Come on let's get out of here, un." The three ex-Akatsuki members ran as the birds flew close to the large group of Youkai. Then the birds exploded.

They kept running through the endless halls. Tobi blinked his one eyes, and turned his head into a slightly opened door. "Hey! Wait!" Deidera and Hidan stopped in their tracks and turned around at the short man.

"What the hell? We need to hurry!" Growled Hidan. He lifted his weapon, nearly threatening the youngest person.

"We should go in here." Then the orange masked man ran inside. Deidera sighed and followed his partner. Hidan growled with impatience, and ran after them.

They were in a large room. It was like a ballroom, with a single grand piano at the far corner of the room, by the tall glass windows. It was white, and it had this glowing affect. Footsteps were heard, and the three looked up to see a figure walking out from the shadows. The three widened their eyes at the sight of the familiar person.

"It's the Leader…" Tobi whispered.

Hidan and Deidera frowned, shifting over to a defensive stance. The ex-Leader of Akatsuki lifted a hand, and a black sword appeared. His eyes were blank and black, unlike his original color. "Remember, he's dead to us. Plus he's under the control of Nyohouan'ya." Hidan told the other two.

0000000

There was a sound of an explosion, and the tremors caused the boy to stumble to the ground. Naruto looked up, and saw the Youkai passing by down the end of the hallway. He felt lucky that they didn't spot him yet. Naruto got separated from the Akatsuki, and made it his mission of go and find Itachi, unless the other Akatsuki spotted him first. The blonde felt like he was going in circles, and he would easily slip away from under those Youkai that kept on appearing at every direction.

"Have to keep on going!" He murmured to himself. He got up, and ran, making sure that no Youkai spotted him yet. He turned a corner, and randomly went through a door. When he burst into it, he widened his eyes. "I'm… I'm back at the gardens…" He whispered. He slowly walked in the large garden of white flora. The doors behind him closed, but he didn't notice, being enchanted by the flowers and the light it was slightly emitting. He blinked his eyes, and titled his head a bit. He fell to his knees, and then looked around. "Last time… I saw him… maybe he's fighting with the others…"

There was a rustle from behind him, and he gasped in surprise. He quickly turned his head and widened his eyes. "Orochimaru!"

The man took one careful step towards the blonde. "My Lord requests your presence, Ten'yo."

Naruto shivered at the empty tone the man held. His black eyes didn't even seem to suit the ex-Oto leader. "No way am I going with him!" He retorted.

Orochimaru took another step, but them paused. Naruto looked up in curiosity, and saw that there was something in the man's eyes that glinted gold. The man stepped back, his browed furrowing, and a frown slowly forming on his lips. '_It looks like he's trying to fight something in his mind. Nyo's spell must be weakening!_'

"Orochimaru!" The blonde called out. '_Come on, fight it! You're stronger than that!_' He placed a hand on his chest, and clenched it. '_Tsunade-obasan… she might still…_'

The man blinked his empty black eyes, and looked down at him. "My Lord says if you will not come, then force may be placed upon you."

Naruto widened his eyes. '_I feel so helpless… I can't hear Sasuke, or Itachi. I've lost my connection to Kyuubi, and there is no one else around… I can't even use my control over the elements… I…_' The blonde scrambled back to get away from the ex-Otokage. _'…I…_' A sword appeared in the man's hand, and he slowly stepped forward to the blonde. '_I-!_'

Suddenly there was a burst of light, and ten white flames shot out from the blonde's chest. It encircled around him, as Naruto stared in shock. '_What…_' Then his eyes widened in realization. '_It's the spirits of the Stones of Tengoku! That's right, I'm not so helpless… I nearly forgot about them… but they came out to help me…_' He smiled to himself.

Orochimaru frowned slightly, staring at the flame-like apparitions. The spirits swirls around the blonde, and one stopped between Naruto and the man. The spirit stirred and grew bigger. It took form, and a white bear appeared, roaring out with might. Orochimaru stepped back, looking up at the giant bear. The polar bear swiped its claw at the man, but Orochimaru jumped back to dodge it. The bear snorted, and then fell on all fours. It dashed forward. Orochimaru swings his sword, but the bear tried to block with its claws, getting a cut on its paw.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru fight of the ancient spirit. The other flame-like apparitions were slowly going around him, as a barrier against harm. The blonde stood up and folded his hands close to his chest. '_Orochimaru isn't really bad. Being controlled by darkness is horrible, and I believe he's been punished enough for all his sins… He was just misguided, and I know Tsunade-obasan believes that too._'

The bear roared out loud, making the walls tremble. The polar bear threw his head back, with a ball of blue energy gathering in its mouth. Then it released its attack on the man. Ice sheets formed as the bear made its attack follow the dodging man. The ice spirit huffed in annoyance. Soon it started shoot out large shards of ice at the man. It near hit Orochimaru, leaving cuts on his arms, and a numb cold feeling to where it grazed.

The blonde bit his lip. '_There has to be a way to free him from Nyo's control. And to also free Itachi._' The spirits around him started to swirl.

Orochimaru was stuck, his feet frozen to the ground. The bear sat up, grunting in amusement. "That's enough! Don't kill him." Naruto called out to the ice spirit. The bear turned its head, and looked a bit disappointed, but went over to the blonde's side. The spirits swirling around him stopped, and the one in front of him stirred. It then took form of a white dove. Naruto stared in awe at the soft radiance it had around it. '_Is this the… Light spirit?_'

The bird flew above, circling around. Then golden dust started rain down upon them. The dove gave out a sweet song. Naruto felt something warm building up within him. It was like suddenly his pain was gone. There was a loud thud, and Naruto turned his head to see Orochimaru fainted on the ground. The dove was now perched on the bear's head, watching the blonde run to the man. Naruto placed his fingers on the man's neck, and sighed out in relief. '_He's still alive…_' The blonde looked up at the ancient spirits. "You… thank you. But will you spirits still help me out for a while? I still need to find my Shugorei."

Understanding the boy, they nodded. The bird fluttered its wings, and flew out the other doors, that were open. Naruto gasped. "Wait!" There was a snort, and the blonde turned around to the giant bear that towered over him. "Um…would you mind carrying him for me?" There was a grunt and a snort from the bear, with a little low growl, as if protesting.

Naruto sighed, but the spirits began to stir again. Then one spirit took form. The blonde widened his eyes in surprise, to see a big Gorilla, pounding its big fists to its chest. '_What spirit is this one?_' The blonde wondered. The bear was making sounds to the gorilla, and it responded back. The gorilla looked at the blonde. "Oh, you want to help me instead?" Naruto asked carefully.

The black animal nodded, and picked up the limp body of the ex-Otokage, and threw him over its shoulder. Then the blonde ran out the door after the white dove, with the bear and gorilla following behind. There was a sound of distress, and the blonde ran towards it. It was the dove, and it was flying frantically above the Youkai that was trying to blast it with their powers. Naruto gasped, and caught the attention of the Youkai.

The gorilla made a sound, and pounded its free hand on its chest. It carefully laid Orochimaru close to the blonde, and dashed forward at the Youkai. Naruto watched in awe as the Spirit took down the Youkai in one powerful hit. When they were all down, the gorilla stood at the center, giving out a loud battle cry while pounding its fists to its chest. Naruto sweat dropped, and he could hear the bear snort. "Shall we go?" The blonde asked the three spirits. The dove flew away, and Naruto and the other two animals followed suit.

0000000

They were panting in exhaustion. They could tell their opponent was tired as well, even though he didn't show it with his empty expression. It was by the way he fought, as it was sluggish and messier than before. They thought they would have the advantage against the man, for it was three against one. But the man wasn't called the Akatsuki Leader for no reason.

Deidara jumped back, with Tobi close beside him. They were panting, and watching as Hidan fought against their ex-Leader. "I don't think we can keep up with this, un. At this rate, we won't be able to escape this damn castle, un."

"But Tobi doesn't want to stay here!" The man with the orange mask protested.

Suddenly Hidan came flying towards them. The two moved out of the way and watched as the white haired man hit the wall. Deidara stood up straight and out stretched his arm. Opening his hand, he released a clay creation. With a puff of smoke, the small bird became a large one that was barely as tall as the ceiling on the ballroom. "Tobi, go grab Hidan and run out of here, now."

"But, Deidara-sempai…"

"Go! I'll follow. Just get as far as you can form this room." The blonde narrowed his one visible eye, staring hard at their ex-Leader.

The man with the orange mask had Hidan's arm around his, looking back at the blonde man. Then he ran out of the room, leaving the blonde with their opponent. Deidara smirked at the controlled man. "Sorry we have to end it like this, but we can't waste time in trying to beat you, un." He gave a small smile. "You're already dead to us. And you're supposed to stay dead."

Then the blonde closed his eyes, and a large explosion, burning everything into flames, engulfed the whole place.

0000000

Naruto stumbled forward, but the Ice Spirit caught him before he fell flat on his face. The whole place was shaking vigorously. The windows exploded into pieces, and the loud sound was deafening. The gorilla and the bead protect the blonde from the shards. When it became quiet, the blonde looked up at the spirits and smiled with gratitude. "That was a big explosion…" His expression fell. "I hope everyone is all right."

There was a cooing sound above them, and the blonde looked up to see the dove fluttering overhead. Then he watched as it flew away, turning a corner. "I wonder where it's trying to lead us…"

The blonde now stood in front of tall double doors. The dove was flying above, and landed on top of the Ice Spirit's head. "Do I go in? What's in here?" He said, looking at the white bird. The dove tilted its head, and flapped its wings. Naruto blinked his eyes, but trusted the bird. He opened the doors.

It was a large library. The blonde recognized it; when he first came to the Jashin castle with Kyuubi, back at the demon realm. It was really big, and it still seized to amaze the blonde. Not even the Great Hidden Library could compare to this one. Naruto walked in, with the three spirits behind him. He craned his neck to look at the highest shelves.

"Ten'yo."

The blonde widened his eyes and looked down to see Itachi standing at the center of the dark and large library. Naruto held his breath, trying hard not to cry. "…Itachi…"

The older Uchiha lifted his hand, and a black sword appeared in it. "My Lord request for your presence. "

Naruto bowed his head, his hands clenching into tight fists. "No. I don't want to."

Itachi then went into a stance, with his sword in his hands. "Then you leave me no choice but to use force."

The blonde looked up at his Shugorei, tears streaming down his face. Naruto didn't care anymore in trying to hold it in. "Why, Itachi? Didn't you promise that you would protect me? But now you are there, trying to fight me? This is not you, Itachi. I know you're still in there. I can't leave you here. You have to come back home with me, so that we can see our friends again, and Sasuke, your brother. He would definitely want to see you again." His body trembled, as he broke into sobs. "Please Itachi. Come back! I need you. Fight the darkness, and come home with me…. Please!" He fell to his knees.

The sword in the older teen's hands feel to the ground, as he dropped to his knees. Naruto watched as his Shugorei clutched his head, crying out silently in excruciating pain. "Itachi!" The blonde got up, and went to the older Uchiha, but was stopped by the Light Spirit. Naruto looked at the dove incredulously. He turned to look at his Shugorei, and saw a black aura surrounding him. "Itachi! Fight it!"

"…Na…ru…to…" The Uchiha looked up, and struggled to lift his hand up to the blonde. The black eyes were flickering to red.

The blonde widened his eyes, and he blinked away his tears. "Please fight it! Let's all go home together!" There was a soft coo from the dove, as it flew up and circled above. Soon golden dust came raining down upon them. The dark aura was hissing at the Light Spirit's powers, dissolving from the Uchiha's body. Itachi widened his red eyes, before it rolled back, and the Uchiha fell unconscious. "Itachi!"

Naruto ran to his Shugorei, and lifted the teen's head. "Itachi!" He smiled widely, with tears streaming down his eyes. He looked up at the dove that was perched on the bear's head. "Thank you." The bird flapped its wings, then turned back into the flame-like apparition. The Light Spirit returned back into the blonde. Soon the other two spirits turned back into apparitions. "Hey wait! How am I supposed to-" But the spirits returned into Naruto's heart.

Suddenly the double doors flew open loudly, and six black-cloaked figures came running in. Some staggered slightly, while others were clutching on to their injured bodies. "There you are, kid! We thought we lost you." Sighed out Kisame. "Looks like you found the Uchiha."

Naruto blinked his eyes. "Where's Deidara?"

"You were asking for me, un?" The smaller blonde looked up at the door, and smiled widely. The older blonde came limping into the room, and Zetsu quickly shut the doors to the library.

Naruto watched all the ex-Akatsuki members panting hoarsely. They looked all tired, and they were sporting many injuries. Most of them had cuts, and were bleeding. The blonde felt bad for them. He stood up, and walked near the older blonde. Deidara blinked his eyes in surprise, as the blonde knelt down beside him, and placed a hand on his chest. '_I may not be able to use chakra… but I hope this will work._' There was a glow emitting from the hand, and a flood of warmth washed over him. Naruto looked up and smiled at the man. The older blonde blinked his eyes, and suddenly felt refreshed and not in pain. "I'm healed, un." He looked up at the smaller blonde and smiled warmly. "Thank you, un."

Then the blonde went around, healing the other members. When he was done, he stood in front of the window, staring into the sea of Oni and Youkai that gathered around the castle below. He frowned. '_How will we even get out of here?_' He bit his lip, and then an idea popped into his head. '_Duh! I have the Ancient Spirits of Tengoku. With them, I'm just as powerful as Nyo, right? So those Youkai and Oni can't hurt us much if I use the stones and command the spirits correctly._' He nodded to himself and turned around to the group of Ranshin.

"Hey guys! I think I know how to get us out of here."

Two giant animals came soaring through the sky, a blue dragon and a red phoenix. They released their powers as retaliation from the bigger Oni that shot their attacks at the flying Ancient Spirits. Then a giant black dragon sped through the sky, with several figures ridding on it. The black dragon gave a loud roar, before getting further and further away from the enormous castle of Jashin.

A pair of icy blue eyes narrowed as his 'guest' disappeared from sight. '_My lovely Ten'yo… until we meet again._' Then a smirk formed upon the lips.

0000000

The doors to the Hokage's office slammed open, with a Soldier running in with urgency. "Hokage-sama! There is a giant black dragon heading this way!"

Gaara stood up from his seat and looked out the window to see it coming as the Soldier said. He frowned slightly. "Neji. Lee."

"Yes, Gaara-sama?" The two Shugorei bowed as the appeared as they were summoned.

"We're going to visit this person, because if I do recall," Gaara turned his head to look at his Shugorei. "That's the Dark Spirit from the Stones of Tengoku." Neji and Lee slightly widened their eyes at what the red head said.

'_Otouto has come back to us..._'

0000000

((BLAH!

Okay, you can shoot me now! I'm so horrible to have left you with that big cliffhanger back there. I was staying at my grandma's for a month, taking care of both her and my little cousins. Sure I was able to go online, but I couldn't concentrate with my little cousins bothering me every five minutes. Then I kind of lost what I was plotting for this fic. WAH! And my files for this chapter got deleted! Damn little kids! I also had a mild writer's block, and distracted myself with drawing. Horrible! I'm so horrible! So go ahead, stone me. I just don't know how to apologizes to make up for the long absence.

Anyways… Like I said earlier, lots of jumping and rushing going on this chapter. I bet you're just as confused as I am. I don't really like how I ended this chapter, nor that scene at the library with Naruto and Itachi. Sigh. I could fix it, but I'm fresh out of ideas right now. I have ideas for future chapters, and I have plans for the end of this fanfic.

Yeah, like I said also, Akatsuki is very OOC. I really couldn't keep them in character. So I made up a lot of things. This is AU after all. I know I left out Sasori… that I feel bad about now. I somehow died somewhere, sometime. And I also left that other member that has yet to have a name (?). At least Itachi isn't going to stay in the 'dark side', and is still alive! And Orochimaru… I couldn't leave him dead for some reason. I guess he'll be good now, because he'll be useful in the future chapters. The Three Legendary Sennin will be reunited! Yosh!

About those animal spirits, I don't know what came over me. I guess it's because of the constant blabbering from my cousins about them. They were shouting animals, and so it came into my mind. If you want to know, the Gorilla is the Earth Spirit. Why? Because I couldn't think of an animal to represent 'ground/earth'. And with the spirit thingy, I didn't want to leave them out. Naruto did go in a journey to get them, and it plays a part in the 'prophecy'. Maa… I'm blabbing now…

Gah! I left out Sasuke in the most part of this chapter! Will he be all right when Naruto is reunited with him? Will Itachi? What will happen now? Will Naruto win the war? You'll just have to find out. Oh! And I nearly forgot that the Itachi Pairing voting is still on. Right now ItaDei is in the lead. Hm… I'm not sure if I will show the pairing anytime soon. Probably in the side fic (which I have to also continue… which also reminds me to finally update my other fic. See! Horrible!) There will be hints though, I can assure you that.

So, please review. I would appreciate it very much, even if it's to throw stuff at me or shoot me. But I do need a little motivation from you guys. I feel so terrible, that this chapter, I bet, is terrible! Wah! I feel like I'm going to cry. Anyways, thank you so much, all of you readers out there, for you support and patience. You don't know how much I love you guys. Man! I think I am crying now. Well, excuse me as I go to a corner and cry. I'll also wait for the things that you will throw at me for being horrible. So until next time, which I hope will be sooner than this post!

-Datenshi no Uzumaki))


	33. Chaos and Destruction

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)  
**XXXII**. Chaos and Destruction  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_The doors to the Hokage's office slammed open, with a Soldier running in with urgency. "Hokage-sama! There is a giant black dragon heading this way!"_

_Gaara stood up from his seat and looked out the window to see it coming as the Soldier said. He frowned slightly. "Neji. Lee."_

"_Yes, Gaara-sama?" The two Shugorei bowed as the appeared as they were summoned._

"_We're going to visit this person, because if I do recall," Gaara turned his head to look at his Shugorei. "That's the Dark Spirit from the Stones of Tengoku." Neji and Lee slightly widened their eyes at what the red head said._

'_Otouto has come back to us...'_

0000000

There was an awkward silence in the room. The younger generation of Soldiers was feeling very uncomfortable being in the same room with the infamous Ranshin from the old group called Akatsuki. They stood far away from them, sneaking awkward and tense glances at the men. The Akatsuki were ignoring them, but knew how they didn't feel right around them. What can they say? They did try to capture the Biju that Konoha had, and one of them was successful.

Tsunade sat on the Hokage chair in the office, with Jiraiya and Shizune behind her. Only the important Soldiers were present, save for a certain pink haired girl with her white-eyed Shugorei, and the blond whiskered Ten'yo with both his Shugorei.

"I'd like to send my warmest gratitude to the Akatsuki for saving my nephew, and the Ten'yo." The Godaime said to the group of black-cloaked men.

Deidera smiled to the woman. "It's no problem, un. The Chibi kind of grew on us, and he is the Ten'yo after all, un."

"And the payment that was offered was inviting." Kakuzu muttered, but got elbowed by Hidan.

Ino frowned, and spoke out. "How can you trust them, Tsunade-sama? They're all Ranshin!" The others who felt the same way, nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya sighed, and placed his hands on his hips. "They swore allegiance to the Ten'yo. And the deal is, we won't capture them regardless of their status as Ranshin, if they use their abilities to aid the Ten'yo in this war and not harm this city or its people." The six ex-Akatsuki members all nodded.

The others still felt untrusting towards the group of Ranshin, who caused them a lot of turmoil in the past, chasing after their comrades who have Biju within them. One of their captures was successful, and another chase ended with their precious friend disappearing for three years. Yeah, they could so trust them after those attempts. Gaara sighed, and slowly opened his cold pale jade eyes. Though the Hokage was young, the ex-Akatsuki still felt like squirming under his piercing gaze. "I will accept their help and house them in Konoha, as long as they keep to their word." He said in a threatening tone. Everyone in the room shivered.

"You can count on us!" Chirped the orange masked man. The other Ranshin glared at the idiotic man, who dared to speak to happily to the scary red haired teen.

Gaara nodded, and turned to the two oldest in the room. "Now… there are more important matters to discuss." Tsunade and Jiraiya frowned slightly.

0000000

Pair of sapphire blue eyes held back unshed tears. Naruto bit his lip, as he held on tightly to hand of the pale figure lying unconscious on the bed. He could hear the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor. "Sasuke…" He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead on to the mattress. "Please wake up soon." He voice wavered.

The blond gave a gentle squeeze, and then stood up. "Don't worry. I'll be back." He said softly, and then let go of the pale hand from his. Naruto quietly walked out of the room, and walked by a room. He glanced through the window, and paused in front of it. There lying is the familiar pale man that has been causing a lot of trouble to him his whole life. He clenched his jaw, and let it loose as he let out a shaky breath. "He seems… different now…" He said lightly.

"Yes. He does." The small blond blinked his blue eyes and turned his head to see his Aunt standing beside him. Tsunade blinked her cinnamon eyes. "You know… I never did realize when he started to change… Things lead to that… and then, I felt his presence fade."

"A bond between Senmin and Shugorei will never fade, Naruto. Though one bond will be weaker than the other, you know it in your heart that that bond is still there, it will never go away." The blonde woman then turned her gaze to her youngest nephew. She gave a soft smile. "When you saw your Shugorei… 'die'… your heart told you otherwise. You held on to that bond, and kept calling." She then reached a hand to brush away a few golden strands from the boy's face. "That's why Naruto… you should always listen to your heart. I didn't… and looked where one of my Shugorei ended up."

Naruto took his aunt's hand, and squeezed in softly. "You can start over, Tsunade-obasan. Mend those bonds, and this time hold them tight, because I can see, that Orochimaru never meant all those things. No matter what horrible things he has done in the past…" The blond smiled lightly. "I will forgive him, and it will never be your fault… But if it makes you feel much better, then I forgive you too."

Tsunade pulled the boy into a hug, tears falling from her eyes. "You have a good heart Naruto, and I pray to the Gods that you keep that purity." Naruto hugged his aunt back, rubbing her back to soothe her cries.

"Um…" The two pulled a part and looked at the meek looking nurse, slightly blushing at the touching scene. "Uchiha Itachi seems to have just awoken."

Tsunade wiped away her tears, and smiled at her nephew. Naruto looked up at his aunt, and the woman nodded to him. Then the boy quickly walked towards the room where his other Shugorei was. A hand then fell on to her shoulder, and the blonde woman turned around to see her grinning Shugorei. "We may be old, but we can still be a team again." The white haired man said.

The blonde woman grinned, and nodded. "We're not called the Legendary Sennin for nothing." She said with a hand on her hip. Jiraiya opened the door to the room, and the two walked in to reunite with their old teammate, properly.

0000000

The first thing that happened to Itachi as he woke up and then sat up was getting enveloped in a bear hug. Blinking his crimson eyes, the older Uchiha looked down at the mop of messy golden hair. The small body that embraced him tightly was shaking, and he felt something warm and wet on his shirt. His eyes softened, and a small smile made its way on his lips. "Naruto-kun…" He started to rub the small back of his master. Memories then came into his head, and he bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun… I was weak…"

The blond pulled back his head, and shook it vigorously. "No! You weren't weak! Nyo-teme just used you! You were under his spell!" Then his face scrunched up, and he bowed his head. "I'm the one who is weak! I'm supposed to be the Ten'yo, but I almost let you and Sasuke die! I couldn't even fight him when I was at his castle. I was weak, and a coward." More tears fell from his crystal blue eyes.

"Naruto… you're never weak, and you're not a coward. Everything is just… overwhelming for you. It's not your fault." Then the older Uchiha gave a soft smile. "And look, I'm still here. It's because I heard you, your strong heart. You saved me, though I'm supposed to be your Guardian. But… this I thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up, his eyes wide as he stares into the pair of familiar crimson eyes. Itachi chuckled, and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now, cheer up, and no more crying. I really hate it when you're sad."

The blond gave a sniff, before rubbing his eyes. He then gave his biggest smile at his eldest Shugorei. "As long as my Shugorei are still alive," He placed a hand on his heart, and closed his eyes. "Then I won't be so uneasy."

It was a comfortable silence that came upon the room, until there was a knock near the door. The two turned their heads, to see a familiar long blond haired male, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. The older blond grinned. "I see the Uchiha still lives, un."

"Deidera." Itachi greeted. The said blond then casually walked into the room. The raven-haired young man bowed his head. "I thank you for watching over my master."

The older blond waved a hand, turning his head slightly to the side. "Don't worry about it, Itachi-kun. Let's just say, we're even, un."

Naruto stood up straight, and tilted his head to the side. "Um… I'm going to check how Sasuke's doing. I'll leave you two to… catch up?" Then he backs away from the room as he saw the older blond glomp the Uchiha.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, is Itachi awake?" The blond blinked his eyes, and looked up at to see his sister's Shugorei.

"Sai!" The blonde suddenly became nervous. '_That's right… Sai and Itachi had this thing… but then again, it seems like Itachi and Deidera have something too… erm… um…_' "Yes, he is… but he's with a visitor right now." The blond laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

The raven-haired teen nodded. "Okay." He simply said, then walked past the door to Itachi's room. Naruto blinked his eyes, watching the ex-Root member. The blond didn't miss the slight pause from the raven-haired teen, and the small change in his eyes. '_Sai…_'

"Naruto-kun!" The blond turned around and saw Ino and Tenten walking up to him, waving at him. The small blond smiled widely and ran up to his friends that he hasn't talked to for some time.

0000000

Gaara sat on his chair, a hand rubbing his temple. He emitted a small sigh.

"_There has been urgent calls of help from the other countries and major cities. They are requesting for aid against two particular Youkai." The red head told the people gathered in his office._

_Neji frowned. "Chaos and Destruction."_

"_The ones from the prophecy." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at her Shugorei, with a deep frown._

"_It won't be long until one of them comes here to Konoha, and wreck havoc like they did at the other strong cities." Pointed out Kakashi, who was standing with the other Senior Seibyou and Soldiers, close to the Godaime._

_Tenten glanced at the youngest Hokage. "What are we going to do?"_

_Gaara closed his eyes. "We'll send some help to our allies, but not so much to weaken our defenses if Chaos and Destruction does make it here."_

"_If I may make a suggestion." They all glanced over at Shikamaru. "Right now, Konoha is the strongest and still standing city. The villages and cities in the Fire Country have reported that there was only minor damage and injuries on the citizens. All of our forces are still strong and top strength, and we also have the Ten'yo." Gaara nodded for the brunet to continue._

_Shikamaru stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "What if we gather all the people over here into the Fire Country?" The Soldiers present looked at the young strategist incredulously._

_The brunet young man sighed, and slackened his shoulders. "If all the people were concentrated into one area, then Chaos and Destruction would start to move here."_

"_Why would we want that?" Kiba questioned loudly, looking as if his friend has grown another head._

"_Being scattered makes us 'mortals' weaker than the Youkai. If we band together, then our strength may give us the advantage." The Nara teen replied._

_Jiraiya grinned at the teen. "So you are saying that with all the forces acting together, we can defeat those giant beings that are destroying our realm."_

_Shikamaru looked at the older man. "I am not one hundred percent sure that we can defeat them, but it could be a possibility, with the great numbers we have."_

_Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, those Youkai and Oni are gathered near Oto, so why not us 'mortals' gather here?"_

_Gaara nodded at the thought, and glanced over this his aunt for approval. The blonde woman had a tiny smirk upon her lips. "Very well. Send out messages to the Kages, so that they can alert also the other villages in their country. They can all stay in villages nearby, in the southern area of the Fire Country. Gaara and I will be the ones to meet the Kages personally when they arrive in Konoha." When Tsunade stood up, all the Soldiers stood up straight, even the ex-Akatsuki members. "Any questions, you can ask me later. I'll be at the hospital." Then all the people present in the Hokage's office disappeared in a puff of smoke, save for Gaara, and his Shugorei._

"Three weeks," The red head blinked open his eyes, and turned his head to his husband, who is standing beside him. "It will take three weeks until all the survivors of the continent will gather, and that we will all be organized." Said Neji.

The younger Hokage sighed inwardly, and turned his chair around to stare out the window from his office. "We should all pray to the Gods that Konoha will not fall."

"Of course it will not!" exclaimed Gaara's energetic Shugorei. "With you as the Hokage, and Naruto-kun as the Ten'yo, Konoha will always be standing the tallest because of our flames of youth!" Lee pumped his fist into the air. "And do not worry, Gaara-sama, Konoha is known to have the best of the best Soldiers through out the continent. We will defeat Chaos and Destruction!"

Neji rolled his eyes as his partner's enthusiasm. He turned to his wife… er, little husband. "What worries me the most is why did the two strongest Youkai known in the demon realm, not attack this city, when we are said to be the strongest?"

Gaara frowned, also having the same thoughts as his Shugorei and husband. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he stood, and looked at his Guardians. "I am going home to Yoshe." With that said, the red head walked out of his office, leaving his two Shugorei.

0000000

A pair of icy blue eyes glinted through the darkness. Nyo gave out a sigh, and then flicked his wrist. Three figures appeared from a black mist, and were already kneeling before the throne the slender boy sat on. "Master." They said in unison.

"I've grown bored, and I'm worried for my Ten'yo. I cannot forgive those who stole him from me. So I want you to go bring him back to me." He said, brushing a few of his dark tresses from his icy blue eyes.

The three bowed their heads. "Yes, Master."

"Oh, and one more thing." The three looked up at the boy. Nyo narrowed his cold eyes slightly. "Get rid of those pesky Shugorei of his. After all, Ten'yo belongs to me, and me only." He smirked. The three nodded, and disappeared as they appeared in the black mist.

0000000

By the time Konoha went to send the message to her neighboring countries, it was discovered that those countries were already making their way to the Fire Country. It turns out that the Gods have told all the Senmin in the world that they were to gather close to the Ten'yo. Weeks passed, and most of the people in the continent have gathered in the Fire Country. Tsunade and Gaara made sure to meet with the Kages and leaders of each Nation with Soldiers. At this crucial time, the leaders of each country put aside their differences and animosity to work together, because it is what their Gods want. Those strong leaders were residing within the tall tower at the center of Konoha, especially all five great elemental countires.

The able Soldiers from their own country stayed at the assigned village or city within the country to protect their non-Soldier citizens that traveled to seek refuge from the on going chaos, until they are called for battle. Because there were so many people on the continent, some of the people from the other countries were able to stay in the Ocean Country or Water Country; the ocean bound neighbors of the Fire Country. The water Youkai and Oni were scarce, for easy access to the two island countries, but there was also the water spirit from the Tengoku Stone that kept the enemies at bay. The rest of the other countries that were not able to head to the Fire Country, or do not want to leave their homes hid away, praying for the Great War to end by the Ten'yo. But Konoha made sure to try and help protect those straggling countries.

"From sources, it is said that Chaos and Destruction is slowly making their way towards here, for the large gathering of mortals is catching their attention." Gaara announced.

"We should set up forces at the boarder to stop them from entering the country, that way our citizens are safer." Suggested the Kazekage. The young Hokage glanced at the red haired man, noticing the almost striking resemblance he has with him. He was his uncle after all, the brother of their mother.

The leader of Kusagakure frowned slightly. "I believe keeping the Soldiers closer to this city is a more appropriate idea. They should all stay together, that way they can take down our enemy quickly than separated." He reasoned. He was a kind looking man, almost nearing his fifties. Gaara met the man in the past, especially one of his daughters, who took a liking to him in the past. He met his daughter in one of the meetings he accompanied Tsunade-obasan in Kusagakure. He nearly got engaged to the daughter, but Neji's possessiveness came out and declared to the daughter that they were together, even to the Kusa leader and Tsunade-obasan.

The Raikage shook his head. "I would agree with Kazekage-sama." The man was old, close to the age of Tsunade and Jiraiya. But he still stood tall, looking like a very prideful man. "It's to make sure our citizens do not get caught in the battles with the Youkai, especially Chaos and Destruction."

"But I think I see what Ishikawa-sama is saying." Said the Tsuchikage, glancing at the leader of Kusagakure. Gaara knew of the history between Iwagakure and Konohagakure. He knew of how his father took down the Iwa Army single-handedly, making him the number one enemy of that country. Though there was some protest from the old villagers of Iwa, the current Tsuchikage, a young man who took over his father's position four years ago, agreed to work with Konoha. Gaara can see the man is indifferent to what happened years ago, and decided to let go of grudges because their entire world in danger. "It can prevent a lot of casualties if the battle is focused in one area. If the Youkai gets passed the forces at the boarder, we loose a fraction of our strength, and that will be the downfall of our mortal kind."

The Mizukage nodded in agreement to the Tsuchikage. "Our forces need to be in full strength. We are facing the two strongest Youkai in the demon realm. We need to strike as one." The new Mizukage is a woman in her forties. She took reign of her country two years ago. The woman is a kind person, who loves her country dearly, especially Kirigakure, the capital city she is residing in. The woman is a successful person, taking chances in order to bring the great nation above like Konoha.

It was silent in the room, and the other leaders present have nothing else to say, weighing the possibilities of both arguments. Gaara furrow his brows slightly. "If I may," he glanced at the great leaders. "I would like to ask the opinion of a great strategist whom I trust." The red head stood up, and walked to the door to talk to the ANBU standing guard. Tsunade, who was sitting among the leaders, grinned at her nephew. '_He's growing fast, and is learning how to depend on his friends when needed. I know in my heart that I chose well._'

Then with a puff of smoke, a young man appeared, bowing to the young Hokage. "You asked for me, Gaara-sama?" Shikamaru didn't lift his head, but looked in the room to see the leaders. The young married man told the Nara about their argument. Shikamaru felt touched inside that the stoic young man placed his trust in his strategic abilities. He saw from the corner of his eye the smile the former Hokage had towards him, with pride.

"I believe both sides are acceptable solutions." The leaders started to murmur to one another. The Nara glanced at the only person who was his age, and his friend. "Placing Soldiers close to the boarder will ensure protection and prevent destruction on the villages, cities and the non-Soldier citizens. But, having all the Soldiers in one place to fight together against the two strongest Youkai will raise the chance of victory." He said, trying hard not to slouch a bit. '_Troublesome…_'

The leader of Amegakure raised a brow, understanding the young man's reasoning. "So you are saying, we station all our best Soldiers close to the Boarders, so that no damage will ever come to this city or our people." The man was in his mid-fifties, but he has an intimidating look on him.

Shikamaru nodded. "The people that are not able to fight will be safe at where they are."

"And how would you know that?" Questioned the middle-aged woman, the leader of Yukigakure. She may be the same age as Tsunade, but she looked more of her age, with some gray hairs.

Gaara closed his eyes, but then opened them, peering at the older adults. "Because the Ten'yo will not allow any harm on the people."

Tsuchikage raised a brow. "How much faith do you have on the Ten'yo's power?"

Tsunade frowned slightly. "We have a lot of faith in his powers." She spoke. "You do not know him, but he has a big heart, and he cares for all living things. He would do anything to save this world, even if it means he would sacrifice himself…" She closed her eyes; not wanting to think about the desperate things the boy would do to make people smile. "His powers are above all others. After all, he is the chosen one of the Gods, and he has all their blessings."

Shikamaru decided to speak out, still standing a bit awkwardly next to his Hokage. "We are not fighting for ourselves, but we are fighting in our Gods' honor. Did they not speak to the Senmin and tell them that Ten'yo needs them here, to finally take down the ones who are messing in our realm." The leaders all stared at the young man, letting his words sink in.

"'Chaos and Destruction will take over the lands, and all the Soldiers must fight in the Gods' honor.'" Whispered the Kazekage. Gaara glanced at his uncle, and smirked. '_The Prophecy…_'

0000000

"I can't go and help fight at the front again, but I can't be left by myself because I might be caught again…" The blond crossed his arms and pouted. The Kages and leaders were going to accompany their best soldiers and help fight the two giant Youkai that were slowly approaching. All the Soldiers were going to leave the city, nearly leaving it defenseless.

Tsunade nodded. "That's right. But you can help fight from afar, here in Konoha."

Naruto pouted even more. "And you're the one that's staying with me?" He was feeling embarrassed being watched over his aunt, when he's already eighteen. But then again a lot of things happened that made his family overly protective with him, especially at these times in the Great War.

"And what's wrong with that?" The blonde woman placed her hands on her hips, and slightly glared at her youngest nephew. "But I won't be the one staying here with you."

"You're not?" Naruto asked, blinking his eyes in surprise.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened. Then six of the scariest men entered the room, every Jinchuriki and Biju's enemy, Akatsuki. Naruto stared at them, his mouth gaping open. Deidera flew across the room, and glomped the little blond. "We're going to have so much fun together, Naru-chan, un!" Tobi also joined in tackling the little blond, laughing along excitingly with his Sempai.

Hidan groaned, and placed a hand on his temple. "I rather go and fight than baby-sit the punk." Kisame nodded to himself, but warily glanced at the former Hokage who was glaring at the silver haired man. Kakuzu stood beside the blond man, watching the murder intent the blonde woman had on his partner. Zetsu stood quietly, watching Deidera and Tobi 'attack' the little blond.

There was another knock on the door, and it opened to reveal a grinning white haired man, the Shugorei of the Tsunade. Moving a bit to the side, Naruto widened his eyes to see Orochimaru standing there, with his head bowed. The younger blond gave a small smile to see Tsunade happy that her other Shugorei is back. "Time to go, Hime." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded, and went to follow her Shugorei.

"Please don't cause any trouble here, Naruto, and be safe." The woman said to her nephew.

Deidera waved a hand to the former Hokage. "Do not worry much, Tsunade-hime. We'll watch Naru-chan, un!"

"You can count on Tobi!" The orange masked young man chirped from behind the two blond males. Tsunade nodded to the ex-Akatsuki, and walked out the office, closely following her two Shugorei.

There was a loud roar, and Naruto and the other Akatsuki ran to the window to see two giant shadows' heads peeking from the mountains. "They're here." Whispered the short blond. From the corner of his eye he could see the restlessness in the eyes of the ex-Akatsuki members. He sighed, and turned to them. "Listen, I don't mind you going out there and join the battle. I won't tell Tsunade-obasan that you left, and if you did get in trouble, just tell her it was me who said you could go."

"But-" Kisame tried to protest.

The small blond shook his head and smiled. "I can protect myself. I'm not a baby, and I don't know why Tsunade-obasan persist that I need babysitters… Just go if you like. I'm sure they need all the help they can to defeat Chaos and Destruction. Plus, I'll stay at the hospital with my Shugorei. Don't worry."

The remaining ex-members all looked at one another hesitant. "I'll stay with Naruto-kun, you guys can go, un." Deidera said, before pulling the smaller blond to drape his arms around his shoulders.

"Tobi stays too!" The man said enthusiastically. "Tobi promised, and Tobi will stay!" He patted the little blond on the head. The others looked at one another, and then made the mistake at glancing at the blond teen. They saw the boy's pleading eyes, and they couldn't help but abide by the blond's wishes.

Kisame hesitantly nodded. "I'm not sure why… but there is this uneasiness around… And we'll be in deep shit of something happens to you."

Deidera grinned widely, and patted the smaller blond on his back. "Don't worry, un! We'll make sure to call you if anything does happen, un." Tobi nodded enthusiastically in reply, and Naruto smiled at them.

The four men looked at them, but then nodded and turned around. "You guys be careful too!" called out Naruto. The men didn't stop nor turn around to show their appreciation of the boy caring for them.

0000000

Three pairs of eyes narrowed, spotting their target down below, as he walked with two minor obstacles in their way. "Target in sight." Muttered a low male voice.

"Should we get rid of those pesky insects close to him?" A smirk came upon another male.

"Master never did say anything about other people in the way, beside his Shugorei." Said a female voice, a finger tracing the bottom of her ruby red lip.

"I say we have fun." The smirking male said, reaching over from behind to the handle of his weapon.

The female grunted, and flipped her hair. "After you then." Then the male disappeared, and the bigger male followed. The female sighed, and disappeared like her other comrades.

0000000 

Naruto frowned grimly, staring at the deserted streets of the great city of Konoha. It didn't feel right for the blond to not see many people walking about during the day, interacting in a lively manner. "Cheer up, Naru-chan!" chirped Tobi, as he skipped along side the smaller blond.

The boy looked up at the cheerful ex-Akatsuki member, and smiled. "I know. Once everything is over, everything will go back to the ways things are, but in a more happy and peaceful way… I hope."

Deidera ruffled the blond boy's head. "Silly, everything will be fine. We can all pray to the Gods for the War to finally end, un." Naruto nodded along with Tobi.

Then the little blond turned to the sky, and slightly frown, seeing the crack in the sky, and the darkening around the edges. '_Sasuke… please wake up soon… I need you…_' Suddenly there was a loud explosion that caused the ground the shake, and the glass of the windows to shatter. Deidera quickly caught the teen from falling, after losing his balance. "What was that?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

The three then turned their heads to head a loud agonizing cry, and rattled the buildings. Tobi quickly jumped up on to the roof a building, his hand going over his eyes to across the distance. "One of the Youkai fell! They did it! Now there is one more to go!" He exclaimed excitingly, pumping his fist into the air.

Naruto smiled widely, feeling something lift from his chest. "I knew it." He whispered. Then Deidera frowned, looking from the corner of his eye off to the side. Tobi also felt it, and bent his head slightly low.

Deidera widened his eye, and grabbed hold of the smaller blond, and jumped away before they were caught in the explosion. Naruto watched with widened eyes. "Wha-"

When they landed on one of the rooftops, Tobi appeared beside the two blonds, and the two ex-Akatsuki members turned to a defensive stance, glaring. Three figures were made out for the smoke, and one of them stood up. Then it launched itself through the clouds of smoke, revealing a male, with a giant sword aimed at them. Deidera pushed the blond teen to the side, and released a few of his clay creations at the attacker. He made a signal for them to explode, hoping it would impede their attacker.

Then the two ex-Akatsuki ran off, with Naruto in tow. The blond teen looked back, with many emotions mixed across his face. "Who was that?" he nearly shouted.

"We don't know, but attacking makes them our enemy." Tobi's tone of voice was unlike his happy one that Naruto was used to hearing. It became lower, and more serious.

"They are most likely after you, un." Deidera dared to look back, and could see that the other two enemies were close behind. "Naru-chan, you'll need to run to the hospital. I'm sure there is an even stronger barrier around the structure, that can only recognize citizens of Konoha, un."

Naruto looked at the older blond with wide eyes. "But what about you two?"

"We made a promise to protect you!" Said Tobi in the tone the blond felt comfortable with. "We'll fight them off, and make sure they won't take you. So hurry!" The Orange masked man gave a push as a boost, and then the two ex-Akatsuki members turned around to face their enemies. Naruto bit his lip, and nodded to himself, as he ran to the direction to the hospital. '_May the Gods protect you two!_' He prayed silently.

"Looks like I caught you, cute little Kitsune." The blond looked up and stopped with wide eyes. In front of him was a young woman, with blood red hair and crimson eyes. One side of her hair was messy, but the other was tamed. She had this smirk on her, as she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The young woman flipped her tamed hair over her shoulder. "You may call me… Karin." Then she reached out her hand to the blond teen. "Now, why don't you come home with me to Nyohouan'ya-sama."

Naruto frowned, and went into a defensive stance, glaring at the young woman. "No way am I ever going back there again!" Then the boy flared with red chakra, and a tiny fox appeared in front of him, hissing with glaring eyes. "Kyuubi!"

The tiny fox leaped to the red head, and barked three times, as three giant fox shaped chakra came towards the female. Karin waved a hand, and the chakra dispersed away. She smirked, and then dashed forward. Kyuubi then swiped her paw, and her power came raging through the ground towards the female. Kari waved a hand again, and black flames rose from the ground, causing the two powers to cancel each other out.

Kyuubi then jumped back, and leapt on to Naruto's shoulder. '_**We're getting out of here, now!**_' Then the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but not before the smirking Kari waved a hand with a black aura around it. '_You're not escaping that easily!_' Then there was a puff of smoke form before her, and the red haired teen turned around, grinning widely. The two blinked with confusion, seeing Karin in front of them. '_What? But I could have sworn we were supposed to be in front of the hospital._'

Kyuubi growled, and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke again, but Karin raised her hand with the black aura. Then the two appeared about a few feet away from the red head. She began to laugh. "You can never escape me!" She then leapt from her spot, and formed the black aura from her hand into a sword. She smirked and went to struck them, but Naruto dodged the blade, and began to run to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Kyuubi, do something!" cried out the blond boy, as he released his easily controlled wind element at the red haired teen to hopefully hinder her pursuit.

The fox then jumped off from Naruto's shoulder, and grew bigger in size. The Kitsune bared her fangs, growling threateningly at the girl. Karin stopped a few feet from the glaring fox. She smirked. She lifted her black sword. "So the oh-so-great Kyuubi came to stop me?" She chuckled.

Kyuubi only growled louder, and didn't hesitate to attack the girl. '_**You bitch!**_' The fox swiped her claw at the red haired teen. Karin lifted her sword to block the attack. Then she pushed back, and raised her hand as dark power raised from the ground. Naruto, who stood at the side, saw the attack, and waved his hand to cancel the dark element.

The fox then released a fire attack on the girl, and Karin was hit, throwing her off guard. Kyuubi turned her head, and narrowed her eyes at her tenant. '_**What are you still doing here, run to the hospital now!**_'

Naruto bit his lip, but then stood his ground. "No! I'm going to help! I can't always run away forever!" He widened his eyes as he saw Karin leapt into the air with her sword aimed at the fox. The blond raised his hands, and the ground rose from between the fox and the red haired teen, creating a wall between the two.

Kyuubi turned her head and stared at the wall. '_He's control over the elements is getting stronger… he is getting used to the powers now._'

Then the wall exploded, and another blast of dark power came rushing towards the fox. Naruto widened his eyes, and raised his hands, concentrating. The blast was diverted from the fox, and flew up to the sky. The blond glanced at Karin, and then narrowed his eyes. He then directed the dark attack back at the red haried teen.

Karin looked up and widened her eyes, and jumped away to dodge her own attack. She then frowned. '_Che… the Ten'yo's powers are getting stronger._' Then she sensed something from behind. When she turned her head, it was too late, as the Kyuubi struck her with her razor sharp claws. The red haried girl came crashing through the walls of two buildings.

Naruto watched as smoke came rising from the destruction. Then Kyuubi appeared beside the blond, and her size shrank down to the little form it was before. The fox then hopped up, and landed on Naruto's shoulder. '_**Shall we go to the hospital?**_' There was another sound of an explosion, and more smoke rise. It was close by. '_**I think those Ranshin can take care of the other two.**_'

"She said Nyo's name… could they be working for him? I can't sense anything that could make them Youkai." Naruto said, as he stared at the direction of the smoke where Karin was.

'_**Their scent tells me they are just as mortal as you and the others in this realm.**_' Kyuubi responded, her nose slightly twitching.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Then… Nyo could be using them too." He whispered. Kyuubi stared at his tenant, and then furrowed her brows. '_**No… just leave them. Their hearts are already too dark. I don't think you can save them, like you did with Orochimaru and Itachi.**_' The fox said, with a stern tone. '_**Come, we're going to the hospital.**_' Then the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're… not… leaving… that… easily…"

With another puff of smoke, Naruto opened his eyes, only to widen them further. There was a harsh wind, and the blond was nearly blown away. Kyuubi had to hold on tightly to her tenant from being blown away too. Naruto instantly latched on to the closest thing, the axis of the Hokage Tower. The two were somehow transported to the very top of the tallest structure of Konoha. They stood on the very center of the sloping roof. "What?"

There was a chuckled, and the two turned their head to see Karin standing there, with her arms crossed. She stood, not bothered by the harsh winds that blew from their high altitude. She had blood dribbling down the corner of her lip. One of the lenses of her glasses was cracked, but the girl didn't seem to care.

Naruto felt dizzy, not really liking being this high, and in an open space. He felt his legs give up under him. '_**Kit!**_' Kyuubi was a bit nervous too. One slip, and they could fall to the doom. It was not helping when the blond forgot that they could use their chakra to stick them on the surface of the building, like the red haired girl. Kyuubi then turned her head at Karin, and mustered up the best glare she can. She could feel Naruto's anxiety rolling through her.

Karin walked up to the two, her shadow looming over the two. Naruto was still in a state of shock, with fear of falling. He was clinging with his life on the pole. Kyuubi looked up and glared at the teen, growling threateningly. Karin ignored this. In a blink of an eye, the red head grabbed the fox by the neck. She lifted Kyuubi up, staring at the fox pitifully.

Naruto looked up, his eyes still wide. "Kyuubi!"

Karin looked down at the little blond. "Won't you come with us now, little one?"

"N-no!" The blond tried to glare at her, but he was faltering. The red head responded by squeezing the fox's neck tightly, earning a choked cough, and a bit of gurgling. "No! Stop it!" Karin smirked, and squeezed harder. Naruto tightly closed his eyes, screaming. "STOP IT!"

There was a burst of power, and a big explosion of smoke. Karin was pushed away from the blond. As she gained her balance, and concentration, her feet stuck to the surface of the Hokage Tower, saving her from falling off the edge. She then walked up, and glared hard at the blond boy. When the smoked cleared, the red head slightly widened her eyes.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the back of his Shugorei, standing in front of him. "Itachi…"

The elder Uchiha slightly looked behind at his master. He then placed the unconscious tiny fox on to the blond's lap. "I heard you, and I came." He reached out a hand, and wiped away a fallen tear form his master's face.

"But aren't you still-"

Itachi turned around, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much." He then turned his attention to the one harming his master. He gave a deadly glare, that somewhat made Karin squirm under the gaze. "Allow me to use some of your chakra, Naruto-kun, and I will get rid of her for you."

The blond nodded, and he shakily let go of the axis of the Hokage Tower. He lifted his left arm, revealing the mark of Senmin, with the Uchiha symbol in the center. He bit his thumb, and called out. "Sharingan!"

The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes, revealing deep crimson eyes with three commas spinning wildly. Then his katana appeared, and Itachi went into a stance. Naruto then clung on to the axis with one arm, while the other held the unconscious fox close to him. He trusted Itachi enough to no longer command him openly, letting his Shugorei use his chakra as he please. The blond just watched on, as his Shugorei fought the red hair woman.

Each blow was powerful, and swift. The girl was panting, not able to catch up, and getting hit. Itachi tries to use as little jutsus as he can, relying solely on his skills of taijutsu. He didn't really want to use up his Senmin's chakra a lot. The battle on the sloping roof of the Hokage Tower was tense, as the two tried to focus on each other, and trying not to fall off the very tall structure. The Hokage Tower of Konoha was said to be the tallest structure in the world, nearly rivaling the height of an average mountain.

"Explosion."

"Darkness Wave!"

"Crystal Shards."

"Dark Slash!"

"Wind Blade."

Karin widened her eyes, as the attack pushed her, causing her to lose her footing. She then narrowed her eyes, and threw a knife with a wire attached to it. Naruto watched in shock as the wire wrapped around Itachi's ankle, and he was pulled along with the girl off the side of the roof. "Itachi!" The blond instantly let go of his grip on the pole, and he ran to the side of the roof.

Naruto grabbed his Shugorei's wrist. The force of the weight tugged the blond, causing him to slip from the sloping roof, pulling him with his Shugorei. The Uchiha widened his eyes. "Naruto!" The blond was tightly holding on to his Shugorei's wrist with one hand, while the other clutched on to the tiny fox. His eyes were closed. The two began to fall from the top of the tall building.

There was a loud and booming explosion, and strong shockwave that followed. The glass of the tower shattered from the sound and the shockwave. The glass gave them some cuts, and the wire around Itachi's ankle was also cut loose. Itachi slightly opened his eyes, and saw from far away the falling form of the powerful Youkai, as it roared in agony. '_It's over… I couldn't save Naruto. I won't be quick enough to stop the fall, if I try to stick to the wall with chakra. It would take a lot of chakra and force to stop our fall._' The older Uchiha then glanced up at the clinging boy on his arm above him.

The blond boy had his eyes still closed tightly. Tiny tears were trailing from his eyes. '_My only regret is… I was not able to see Sasuke's smile…_' The blond shook his head, suddenly seeing the smiling faces of his friends, and his family. He clutched on to Itachi's arm tightly, and pressed Kyuubi close to his chest. '_No! It's not over!_' "SASUKE!"

0000000

There were loud cheers all around, as the Soldiers all celebrated the victory over the two strongest Youkai that was terrorizing their world. Some cried, others jumped for joy, while everyone else gave hugs and pats for the hard work. They all sustained injuries and wounds, but luckily, there were deaths upon their heads. Tsunade grinned widely, and looked behind at her Shugorei. Jiraiya slung and arm around his partner's shoulder laughing, as Orochimaru just blinked his eyes, his expression confused. The blonde woman chuckled, and turned around to see her niece and nephew close by with their friends. '_Now… to stop__Nyohouan'ya._'

Then a very large power was felt, and the whole field became silent, as they all turned their attention to the big city of Konoha. The people could see the top of the Hokage Tower, and a bright flash of light that blared from that direction. Gaara and Sakura widened their eyes, and immediately their teams disappeared. Their friends followed suit. There were whispers from other Soldiers, questioning what it was.

Tsunade turned to the Kazekage. "Listen, this is Konoha's problem now. Just regroup, and let the leaders gather later in Konoha, once this matter is settled." The blonde woman said. The red haired man nodded, and turned to his Soldiers.

Jiraiya offered out his hand, and arm still slung around his partner. "Shall we?" Tsunade nodded, and the Three Legendary Sennin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0000000

Naruto suddenly felt something warm encircle around him. The blond widened his eyes, and found himself being held protectively by two firm pale arms. Tears sprung into his eyes, and he smiled widely. "Sasuke…" The blond stared ahead, and could see floating all around them as they continued to fall. '_I knew… I knew you'd come back to me…_'

Itachi blinked his eyes, and looked up to see his brother, alive and well, holding on to the waist of their master. Behind the younger Uchiha were two pairs of big white wings. His eyes slightly widened as he saw them. '_So it's true… he's the Light._'

"Hold on tight." Sasuke said softly, and spread his wings wide. Then they were pulled back up, as the wind blew them back up, preventing them from falling even further.

Naruto stared with wide eyes, in awe. "We're… flying!" Then the blonde glanced down, squeezing the arm of his other Shugorei. "Are you okay, Itachi?"

The older Uchiha looked up, hanging by his arm. "Yeah… as long as you don't let go." He said in a joking tone. Naruto gave a teary smile, and pressed Kyuubi closer to him. Then Sasuke steadily descended to the roof of a building. Itachi touched the flat surface first, and then Naruto and Sasuke followed. Then the younger Uchiha retracted his wings back, and they disappeared in glittering dust and more feathers.

Naruto closed his eyes, and returned the Kyuubi safely back into his mind where she could rest. He then looked up with teary smile and ran to the younger Uchiha's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist, burying his face into his chest. "Sasuke… you're awake."

Sasuke smiled, and combed raked his fingers through the blond's hair. "Yeah. It's okay now. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here now."

Itachi raised a brow. "How?"

Sasuke glanced up to his twin brother. "I heard him. He kept calling, and I sensed it, that he was in danger."

The older Uchiha frowned slightly, furrowing his brows. "But then… why couldn't you hear him when he was with Nyohouan'ya?"

The raven-haired teen widened his eyes. "He was with Nyohouan'ya?"

The blond's expression slightly changed, and he lifted his head. "Yeah… but I'm okay now. I even saved Itachi from Nyo-teme, with the Akatsuki."

Sasuke stared down at the little blond still shocked. "You'll tell me about it right?" Naruto looked down, his brows furrowing. The younger Uchiha stared at him with worry. Itachi watched them, his lips pressed into a line. Suddenly the two Uchihas looked up in alert, and turned their heads with a glare. Naruto turned his head, and saw the three people that attacked them earlier, with Karin among them, still alive.

"Give us Ten'yo." Demanded the silver haired male, who was shorter than the other male with them.

Karin glared at the longhaired Uchiha. She was battered and bleeding, but it didn't seem she cared about it. Her glasses were both shattered, and her hair was messier than before. "Don't forget, we get rid of the Shugorei too." She clenched her hands into a fist by her sides. The taller one was chuckling in an odd way, looking at the Senmin-Shugorei team with wild and blood hungry eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to Deidera and Tobi?" He demanded.

The silver haired male smirked, and licked his lips in an almost snake like way. Then he bared out his sharp looking teeth, almost reminding the blond and his Shugorei of Kisame. "We got rid of them easily. They were no challenge at all." Naruto glared, feeling a pain for hearing that his friends could be dead. '_No! They're not. They're still okay. They're just hurt really badly._' He growled in anger.

"Oh-ho! The Ten'yo is mad. What ever should we do?" Taunted the silver haired teen.

In a blink of an eye, Itachi disappeared from his spot, and appeared with his katana. The silver haired male had his giant sword raised blocking the attack of the older Uchiha. "Oooo… I made his little puppets mad too!" Then the male glanced at his aggressor. "And what is your name."

Itachi glared harder, and pushed forward. "I'm not obliged to give my name out to strangers." Then the Uchiha was pushed back, and he dodged the giant blade aimed for his head.

"Well then, you can call me Suigetsu." The male replied, but then didn't move as the sword pierced through his abdomen. The silver haired male smirked, and somehow phased through the sword, moving to the side. Itachi slightly widened his eyes, but then he glared and went to attack again. Suigetsu began to move around in a fluid way, his body bending and stretching.

"Like water…" whispered Naruto. He then growled in annoyance at the Suigetsu. "Itachi! Ice and Wind Elements: Wintry Breeze!"

The Uchiha obeyed, and jumped back. Then released harsh wings of ice at the silver haired male. The attack hit on, freezing up the male. Then off to the side, the bigger male came running towards him, and went to strike the older Uchiha. Sasuke suddenly appeared, and blocked the attack with his katana in hand.

"That's it Juugo! Stupid Suigetsu can't finish them off, so get them, while I go after Blondie." Called out Karin. Then the red haired female appeared beside the blond, and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I got you." She whispered into the boy's ear.

Naruto growled, and released his wind element to push the female away. Then Naruto turned his head, and released fire towards her. The female jumped away, and smirked. "The kid's got spunk. I like that." She chuckled, and formed a sword out of the black aura from her hand.

The blond frowned, and started to throw as many elements that he easily controlled at the female. '_She's too persistent!_' glanced to the side and saw that his Shugorei were engaged in their own battles against the other two males. Sasuke fought with the giant, while Itachi fought with the water dude.

"Ink restraints!"

Then black warm liquid wrapped around the three opponents of Naruto and his Shugorei, and pulled them apart from the Senmin-Shugorei team. Naruto turned his head in surprise, and was even more so when he could see his siblings and their Shugorei making their way towards them. "Neechan! Niisan!"

The pink haired girl hopped off of the black panther, and ran to her brother. Sakura pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Oh gods, Naruto! Are you okay? I knew we shouldn't have gone and fought those two Youkai!"

The blond boy pulled away from the embrace. "I'm okay, neechan! I'm not hurt, and my Shugorei came to help me!" Naruto replied. Gaara came up to his siblings, and then glanced at the enemies.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are they?"

Itachi glanced at the young Hokage. "Sent by Nyohouan'ya. They're after Naruto-kun." Gaara glared at the three. Sakura pulled the blond boy closer to her, and the other Shugorei surrounded the three followers of Nyo.

Suigetsu snorted. "Looks like we lost this round." Juugo was struggling to break free from the black goo like substance that stuck on to him.

Karin grunted, and lifted her head. "Next time, you won't be so lucky, Ten'yo, and your Shugorei too." Then the three burst into black dust, and floated away. The black ink dropped to the ground, staining the surface.

Hinata bit her lip, and pressed a hand to her chest. "Nyohouan'ya is still after Naruto-kun? Now also his Shugorei?"

Naruto bowed his head, and frowned. "No… he wants to get rid of them." He turned his head to stare at the Uchiha twins.

Sai shifted in his spot, and crossed his arms. "I guess, without your Shugorei to anchor you to the light, especially Sasuke, he can easily control you, and bright you to the Dark." The others turned to the male guardian of the pink haired young woman. Then silence came over the group.

"What do we do now?" Questioned Lee. He glanced to his master. "Youkai and many Oni still roam this world, and that Nyo person is planning to attack us anytime soon."

Neiji opened his milky eyes, and turned his head slightly to stare at the crack in the sky. "The Prophecy." He nearly whispered. The group all turned to the older Hyuuga twin.

Gaara nodded at his husband, and turn to the others. "We need to regroup, and speak of the next course of action."

"After the celebration that all the leader of the continent is going to throw, in honor of defeating the two greatest Youkai and to the Gods." All the teens turned their head to see their former Hokage standing at the other side of the roof, with her Shugorei standing behind her. Naruto tilted his head slightly, blinking his eyes. '_Eh?_'

0000000

The whole Fire Country was lighted up in many colors, as the people all celebrated for the defeat of Chaos and Destruction. The non-Soldiers celebrated at the places they were assigned to stay, while the Soldiers whom fought in the battle came together in the main city, Konoha.

The Kages and leaders were at the center, drinking and going on merrily. Gaara, being the youngest, didn't really drink, and he stayed off in the corner, with Neiji beside him, watching the older leaders. Sakura and the girls were dancing the night away with their respected males, having fun with the other Soldiers from different countries. Their other male friends hung out around, talking and enjoying each other's company. So much seemed to be going on in the streets of the big city, and Naruto was watching it all at a far distance, on top of the roof.

The blond closed his eyes to feel the night winds, and listened to the music that was playing. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You're not enjoying the night?" A deep voice questioned.

Naruto opened his crystal blue eyes and turned to stared into deep ebony eyes. "I want to… but I can't, knowing that danger still lurks out there… especially when Nyo is after me, and wants to kill my Shugorei."

Sasuke pulled to smaller teen closer to him. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I won't let it." The blond closed his eyes, and let himself be basked in the safe warmth his love radiated with. He then tuned out the loud sounds around him, and focused on the steady beating of the Uchiha's heart.

"Sasuke…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you from him, when you were in that castle, Naruto." The older teen spoke. Naruto placed a hand over the raven-haired teen's heart, and then clutched on to his shirt. "I guess it was because his darkness over powered the light that wanted to reach you."

"No… It's not your fault. Like you said, his darkness overpowered your light, since I was so far away from you." The blond whispered. Then he pulled back, and stared up at the older teen with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You… you don't hate me because of…"

Sasuke shook his head, and bent down to capture the smaller teen's lips. It was chaste, but there was so much love poured into that single kiss. "Naruto, I can never hate you. It was his fault, and mine for not being able to save you. I swear, when I see him again, I will destroy ever fiber of whatever he is."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the older teen's waist, and buried his face into his chest. "I love you too much to lose you."

"You won't, and I promise. When this is all over, maybe… we can start our own family?" Naruto pulled his head back with wide eyes. But then a smile came upon his lips seeing a rose color dusting the Uchiha's cheeks.

"Really?" The blond asked shyly.

"Yeah… but I have to go through your brother first." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto laughed at the raven-haired teen's expression. "You're pouting!"

"No I'm not!" Naruto only laughed harder. The older teen growled a bit, and tugged on to the blond. Naruto then found himself pinned to the floor, with the Uchiha hovering over him.

"Eh?" His hands were pinned above him, and he felt the raven-haired teen press himself close to the smaller teen.

Sasuke bent his head low, his warm breath nearly tickling Naruto's ear. "So… will you be mine always?" he said in a low whisper that made the blond shiver.

"Only if you will be mine." Then the two fell into deep and passionate kisses, forgetting about the world around them, but the two of them.

0000000

"We need to find the Gate of Light." Announced Naruto.

The big office of the Hokage was a bit crowded, with the number of people present. There were the Uzumakis with their pair of Shugorei. Then there were their friends that were there on the day that Naruto and Sasuke disappeared. All the teen's teachers from when they were at the Academy were there, the senior Seibyou. The ex-members of Akatsuki were also present, gathered together at the back corner. The Sand siblings decided to stay in Konoha, to help out in the war, fighting by the side of their dear cousin. Tsunade, her Shugorei and her assistant were present, close to the desk of the Hokage, where Gaara sat behind in, with his Shugorei standing at either side of him.

"And how do you propose we find it?" Questioned the red haired Uzumaki.

"The Prophecy! It said that we need to unlock it with the Four Star Mirrors… whatever those are." Replied the pink haired Uzumaki.

"You mean those mirrors that Naruto and the Uchihas found at the ruins." Said Lee.

"But how would you find the gate and unlock it with those mirrors?" asked Kiba.

Itachi raised his head, but he didn't move from his spot, leaning against the wall between the Akatsuki and the younger Soldiers of Konoha. "When we were at those ruins, those mirrors were place on a map. They were positioned on places found on this continent, as I do recall."

Gaara glanced at the older Uchiha. "Do you remember exactly where those places were?"

The Uchiha furrowed his brows. "I won't know the exact points, but I do know where the area they are supposed to be."

Shikamaru shifted on his spot. "I see… they are keys then, to the Gate of Light."

"No problem." Spoke out Lee. "We just go to the places, and have the Mirror there."

"But do you even know what you are supposed to do with those Mirrors, un?" Questioned Deidera. Then the room became silent.

Golden eyes slightly narrowed, and brows furrowed. "I remember… I read it in a text about the legend of the Four Star Mirror." Everyone turned their attention to the sole man that cause so much pain and suffering to many people, especially the Uzumakis. Tsunade smiled softly and urged her Shugorei to go on. Orochimaru looked down at his pale hands, avoiding looking at the ones he knew he did wrong to. "You will need to place the Mirrors in the respected Temples. If you will recall from history, there are Four Ancient Temples of Elements that the people used to worship in, before they expanded and worshiped more Gods."

Hinata raised her brows in recognition. "Ah, that's right! Long ago, the people used to worship only one great god, who controlled the four main elements of Water, Earth, Fire and Wind. It is said that this god was the keeper of Light. But then the elements branched out, and many other gods were born to represent those elements, so the people spread out and abandoned those four Ancient Temples of Elements." Sakura grinned at her Shugorei, which caused her to blush in embarrassment.

Orochimaru nodded, confirming what the Hyuuga said. "To unlock the Gate of Light, you will need to place the Mirrors at the alter of those temples… but there is a catch." They all looked at the pale man with anticipation.

"And, what is it?" asked Naruto.

The Snake like man closed his eyes, and sighed inaudibly. "You'll need to place them at the exact same time, in their respectful Temples."

"At the same time? But then that means we would have to…" Tenten trailed off, and the other also understood.

Gaara closed his pale green eyes. "There needs to be four teams that need to go to the temples with a mirror."

"There also needs to be constant communication between the teams." Pointed out Tsunade.

Naruto then looked around the room. "Then who will be the teams?" He questioned.

0000000

((Ta Da! I finally updated! Are you not proud of me? And no, I'm not abandoning this fic! Not when it's almost going to end soon! What? It's ending? I think I'm going to cry!

Anyways… I don't know how else to apologize for all you readers! I know it's been a long, long, long, LONG time since I last updated, but blame it on school! I could have put up a chapter in my winter break, but I was busy with family, and I had to finish the last chapters to my other fic, which ended. I hope that you would all forgive me, and not give up on reading this fic!

Yeah, it's pretty long, but I wanted to make it up to you for not updating sooner. A lot went on, and so many questions I bet are going to come up. So, Orochimaru isn't so bad anymore. I didn't want to kill him off. I mean he's not really a bad guy. He was just misguided. Nyo is the main evil now. Watch out people! Yeah, and I also brought up Team Hebi! Everyone is moving to end the war, and Naruto is just about ready to find Rakuen to save the world. What will happen? I won't tell you, you'll just have to find out. The clock is ticking, as the end is coming!

The poll is still on, on the pairing for Itachi. I'm still open for suggestions, but ItaDei is kind of winning the popular vote. I may not show now, but the winning pairing will come up in the end. Sorry.

I can't thank the reviews enough for their support. I appreciate it very much, and I hope you can still support me as it ends! I have the next chapter almost done, and I'll try to post it up by this weekend or next week. So please review! Like the other chapters, I won't continue until about 10 reviews. I just want to know if there are still people out there that are reading. Thanks again everyone, and see you around.))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki

"_A child born of an Uzumaki,"  
"The one that carries the demon with nine tails,"  
"The one with the twin Uchiha as Guardians,"  
"Holds the great powers of Rebirth and Destruction,"  
"Life and Death,"  
"Light and Darkness."  
"This child is a Godsend,"  
"The chosen one of the Gods,"  
"Ten'yo."_

"_Darkness lingers near seeking the Child's power,"  
"But its Precious ones protects it,"  
"Sending the Child to another world."_

"_Terror and sorrow strikes on that world,"  
"The Child's heart filled with woe,"  
"Darkness can no longer reach the Child,"  
"And the Child looses Precious ones."  
"The Child forgets about its past…"  
"The Child forgets of his world…"_

"_The day the Child returns to the world,"  
"Is the day that it meets the young wolf again,"  
"The day when the Child will become,"  
"The God's gift,"  
"Ten'yo."  
"And it will bring with it,"  
"The two other vessels of Biju,"  
"With tails of one and two."  
"Who has Guardians of the twin Dragons Hyuuga…"_

"_To the temples, the Child must travel,"  
"To gather strength by the many Gods."  
"Many trials and tribulations this Child will go through,"  
"Guided by many Precious ones it is surrounded by,"  
"Darkness has awakened,"  
"And out again it seeks the Child."  
"A terrible misfortune comes in the Child's way."  
"One by one, the Precious ones go,"  
"To protect the Child from Darkness' coming."  
"In the end, the Child falls,"  
"But Light holds stubbornly,"  
"And they vanish from the world."_

"_As the seasons pass in three full turns,"  
"And the heavens open and cry fallen feathers,"  
"The Ten'yo returns to this world again."  
"The Holy Waters unfreeze, welcoming back the Child,"  
"The Gods it will meet with a new task."  
"Seek the Ten stones of Tengoku, the Child must do,"  
"Then Darkness will cower in its great strength."  
"More trouble will brew,"  
"And the Child must face the ones that seek the Biju."_

"_Darkness is growing, and slowly overcoming the lands."  
"The Gates of Darkness will open again,"  
"And the Great War will strike."  
"Chaos and Destruction will take over the lands,"  
"And all the Soldiers must fight in the Gods' honor."  
"The Child must act quick, and unlock the Gates of Light,"  
"With the Four Star Mirrors set in place,"  
"The true power of Ten'yo awakens."  
"What is seen further is unknown,"  
"For the Ten'yo must decide the fate."  
"To Darkness or to Light?"  
"Only the Child's heart can answer."  
"Will this War end, or will it continue?"  
"Will the Light spread its wings wide?"  
"Or will Darkness's Claws hold the Child tight?"_

"_Seek the answers Ten'yo,"  
"The place where you can decide,"  
"In the lands that was once long forgotten,"_

"_One can only find true Paradise,"  
"If they believe in themselves,"  
"And have faith in their Precious ones."_


	34. The Race

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)**  
XXXIII**. The Race**  
By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

"_To unlock the Gate of Light, you will need to place the Mirrors at the alter of those temples… but there is a catch." They all looked at the pale man with anticipation._

"_And, what is it?" asked Naruto._

_The Snake like man closed his eyes, and sighed inaudibly. "You'll need to place them at the exact same time, in their respectful Temples."_

"_At the same time? But then that means we would have to…" Tenten trailed off, and the other also understood._

_Gaara closed his pale green eyes. "There needs to be four teams that need to go to the temples with a mirror."_

"_There also needs to be constant communication between the teams." Pointed out Tsunade._

_Naruto then looked around the room. "Then who will be the teams?" He questioned._

0000000

The skies were getting darker, as the sun was setting over the horizon. Naruto held his breath, as he watched the sun go down. From afar he could see an airship flying away to the direction of the sun. The blond brought up a hand to his chest, and he clutched on to the hidden pendant that was under his shirt. A hand gently fell on to his shoulder, and squeezed in reassuringly. Naruto didn't have to turn to see who it was, and he pressed his cheek upon the hand.

"Just have faith on all of them, Naruto. They'll be fine." A deep voice said, and a comforting tone. The blond Senmin nodded, without a word.

"Think of it this way." The older Uchiha stepped up beside his master, staring at the sun. "We're close to finally putting an end to this war."

Sasuke pulled the blond gently into his arms, as he wrapped it around the petit teen's shoulders. "You'll fully awaken your powers as Ten'yo, and you'll find Rakuen, with us always by your side." The blond slowly took in a deep breath, and then let it out shakily and slowly.

"Are you guys ready?" The Senmin-Shugorei team turned their heads to see the older siblings of the blond Uzumaki. Sakura waved to them. "We're about to set off to the direction of where the Gate of Light may be." Hinata and Sai, the pink haired young woman's Shugorei, stood close to her. Gaara was further to the side, with his Shugorei, Neji and Lee.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, and nodded his head. "Let's get this over with."

0000000

From the cliff they stood from, they could see the harsh winds encircling a building by the mountainside. Kiba raised a hand as a shield from the sunrays, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "There it is guys, the Ancient Temple of Winds."

Tenten bit her lip, staring at the raging tornado staying on one place. "And how are we to get through that defense and place the mirror in the temple?" Shino took a step forward without a word. The girl with her hair up in twin buns glanced at the Senior Seibyou.

Gai tightened his hands into fists and pumped them up into the air. "Do not worry my friends! With the Youth we have burning within us, we will go through any challenges!" Then he laughed out loud, with his hands on his hips. Kakashi sighed, bringing a hand to his temple and rubbed it. The three younger Soldiers sweat dropped at the overly enthusiastic man.

0000000

"Well, the Ancient Temple of Waters doesn't look so bad." Spoke out Ino, as she looked over the airship down below. They were somewhere in the middle of a giant lake, with the water temple sitting at the center. Around it were waterfalls leading into the temple. If they have gone by boat to the temple, the boat would have been sucked into the center by the force of the water currents, and crushed by the jagged rocks below, and surrounding the temple.

Chouji glanced at his Senmin. "You shouldn't underestimate it, Ino." He glanced at his partner that stood at the other side of their Senmin. "Right Shikamaru?" The only response he got was the usual muttered 'troublesome'.

There was a snort from behind, and the Senmin-Shugorei team turned to see the Suna Siblings. The older blonde walked up to the side and smirked. "Prepare yourselves kids. There is most likely going to be some… bumps in the way." Said Temari.

Kankurou grinned. "Oh won't this be fun." The two Shugorei had to hold back their mistress from attacking their comrades in the mission to the comment of being called a 'kid'.

0000000

They could hear the low rumbles of the ground from afar. They stood miles away from their destined point. There was sand everywhere, and harsh winds with sand surrounding the temple. The worst of it all was the endless tremors of the earth at that area. Tsunade sighed, and brushed her bangs from her face. Jiraiya smirked at the challenge. "This will be easy."

Orochimaru shook his head and walked forward. "You say that now, but soon you'll cry and whine about it later."

The white haired man huffed, and started to pace faster than his partner. "No I won't! You think you're greater than me?"

The snake like man rolled his golden eyes. "I don't think it, I know so." Then the two began a race towards the direction of the Temple of the Earth.

Tsunade sighed again, and placed her hands on her hips. "Boys…" She shook her head. "You'd think they've stopped acting childish, but they're still the same as always, even at this age we are in." She went to run after her Shugorei, but then the blonde woman lost her balance once they entered the start of the trembling ground.

Orochimaru was there by her side, and caught her from falling to the ground. The blonde woman looked up at the dark haried pale man, and smiled at him as thanks. Jiraiya appeared and snorted. "Show off." He muttered. The other two adults rolled their eyes at the white haired man.

0000000

The group of Ranshin stood at a good distance from the volcano. The six ex-Akatsuki members stared as lava flowed out into small trails from the mouth of the volcano. Tobi ran up to the edge of the cliff and placed a hand over his one eye from the orange mask. Below was a valley, covered in a sea of molten lava. The area around them was dead and charred from the boiling hot heat that radiated from the sea of lava. "And the Temple is at the center of that volcano?" Tobi wondered out loud.

Kisame grunted, and crossed his arms. "Oh what joy… we'll have to cross this thing, and climb up to the top of that volcano."

Deidera shook his head, and 'Tsk-ed' at his companion. "Why go there by foot, when we can fly, un!" He opened his hand, and a small clay model of a bird came out. He grinned at his fellow ex members.

"We should be cautious." They all looked at the one member with the Venus flytrap head.

Kakuzu raised a brow. "Why is that?"

Zetsu then pointed out to the sea of lava, and they saw giant skeleton like sharks pop out from the molten magma, roaring out loud. Hidan chuckled, and glanced over at Kisame. "Oh look, your long lost relatives."

The shark-like man instantly placed a hand on his sword, and glared hard at the silver haired man. "What was that?"

Deidera sighed. "Guys, we need to hurry, un. I thought we made a bet on who was going to the alter first, un." Then with a signal, the clay bird became big enough to carry the six of them.

Kakuzu hurriedly and went on to the bird. "Yeah, time is money, people!"

0000000

It was raining where they were. Naruto sat close to the entrance of the cave he and their group found. He was staring out, watching the rain pour. Though there were rain clouds, he could still see the torn sky above. Naruto sighed, and looked down to finish wrapping his arm with a bandage.

After he and his siblings with their Shugorei left Konoha, they fought through many waves of Youkai and Oni, as they searched through the lands for the hidden Gate of Light. When night came, and a storm rolled in, they search for shelter, as the last village they passed by was days away, and that was the only closest one. Lucky they stumbled into a dry and vacant cave, at the base of a cliff, surrounded by thick forestry.

Everyone was definitely tired, as they just fought off some stray Oni about the area. There were a few injuries on them, but their resident Kitoushi easily healed them. Itachi came up to his Senmin, and plopped down beside the small blond with a flask of water. "Here." The blond thanked his Shugorei, and drank the offered water. "We shouldn't be staying here long. We still have to search for the gate. I'm sure the others are close to the Ancient Temples."

Naruto looked up at the older Uchiha. "You're right. There's no time to waste." The two turned their heads at the red head Uzumaki. The young Hokage stood close to the rain, looking up at the sky. "Nyo could also be searching for the Gate, and could try to find away to destroy it."

"But where can we find it? We nearly searched all through out this country, and there is no sign of where it could be." The blond sighed, feeling exhausting roll over his lithe frame.

"Don't give up, yet." The three near the entrance turned their head to see Sai walked up to them. The pale young man looked down at the small Uzumaki, and smiled. "The prophecy is not fulfilled. You'll find it, Naruto-kun." He said reassuringly. Naruto smiled brightly to the Shugorei, and nodded.

"You're right!"

Sakura and the others came out from the depths of the cave, and neared them. "Then, shall we continue?" The pink haired girl asked. They all nodded, and ran out into the rain in their own teams.

0000000

"Why is it we are always stuck in situations like this?" Naruto whispered, as he and his Shugorei hid in the branches of the trees. The watched as high-level Oni passed under them, searching. The blond held his breath when one of the Oni looked like it was staring at them.

Sasuke glanced at over to his brother. '_I guess we were right in assuming that Nyo is also searching for the Gate too._'

Itachi frowned. '_I wonder how the others are fairing._' There was a loud sneeze, and the two Uchihas looked at the guilty looking blond, who laughed nervously. Then the team sprinted away from their spot, being chased by the Oni and Youkai around the area. "Don't waste chakra in fighting them. We still need to find the Ga-!"

Naruto turned around, looking around. "Itachi!?"

There was a blast heading towards the blond. "Naruto!" The whiskered boy turned his head, but was pushed to the ground by his Shugorei. "Dobe, what were you thinking?" Sasuke reprimanded his Senmin.

"But Itachi! He just disappeared!" The blond exclaimed.

"What? What do you-" Then the two felt themselves being sucked all of a sudden into the ground in a loud pop. When they felt that they were able to catch their breath, and their insides weren't being sucked inside out, they opened their eyes and realized they were no longer in the thick forest.

"Where are we?" Naruto tightly wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

"We found it." The pair turned their heads to see the missing Uchiha, standing with his back facing them. They looked passed him to see a very long set of stairs leading to a very large white marble arch, with two stones on each side of it. They looked around the place, and found and empty black void all around.

Naruto jumped up, looking shocked. "Where is this place?" He shouted, his voice echoing all around.

0000000

Reaching the temple was hard, but trying to get the mirror to the altar was even more difficult. Ino and her Shugorei were panting exhaustingly, as they watched the Sand Siblings have a go at the 'Almighty Guardian' of the Temple. When they reached the center of the old and dank temple, they thought they were home free in reaching the altar. But then one of the statues came to life, and prevented them from getting to the altar.

"Wind Element: Slicing Winds!" The female Suna sibling waved her giant fan, and unleashed hard cutting winds at the giant enemy. Many debris and dust were picked up, surrounding the area of their opponent. There were only small dents on the stone monster. Temari growled. Kankurou raised his hands, and his large puppets went after the stone monster. The puppets struck the temple guardian, but it counterattacked with its powerful hits. Then Temari swung her fan, unleashing more powerful winds.

Shikamaru turned to his Senmin. "This is our chance to set the mirror, while it's distracted."

Ino looked at her Guardian. "But the others. We haven't heard word on whether they are close to the altars. Don't we have to place them at the exact same time?"

"But we have to at least get close to the altar." The lazy Shugorei replied. "Look, as those two fight the Temple Guardian, Chouji and I will back you up in case that thing notices us." The blonde bit her lip, but saw the reassuring stares from her Shugorei.

"Oh shit!" Kankurou cursed as the temple guardian was suddenly surrounded by water. Then a giant ball of water gathered over its head, then it was released towards the Sand Siblings. The puppeteer raised his arms quickly, and one of his puppets turned into a shield, blocking the water attack. The young man struggled to push back

"Wind Element: Slicing Winds!" The wind attack hit the stone monster, pushing it off balance, and causing it to stumble. The two siblings grinned at one another. But then the two felt their ankles being tugged, and the fell backwards to the ground, only to see a giant ball of water missing them, and hitting the opposite wall. The two sat up, and glared at the pineapple head that had a hand seal up. They shadowed arms wrapped around their ankles.

"Troublesome."

0000000

It may have looked menacing, but the Akatsuki were not deterred, for they knew they have seen scarier things than this ugly Temple Guardian. Balls of fire were being thrown everywhere, but they easily dodged the attacks from the stone monster. Tobi, Zetsu and Deidera stood close to the altar, with the mirror in hand. The blond male turned away, staring at the altar, with carvings and a place fitted for the Star Mirror.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Tobi laughing hysterically at the scene of the other ex-Akatsuki taunting their enemy. Zetsu stood silently by the overly excited young male. Deidera sighed, and then pulled out a ComLink. "We're ready and in standby, un."

"Watch it!"

Hidan smirked at the in coming ball of fire, and then easily swing his scythe to neutralize the fire. "Easy."

Kakuzu appeared beside the silver haired male. "Show off." He grunted.

Then another ball of fire headed their way, but Kisame's sword was swung at the fiery attack, also neutralizing it. The silver haired male looked at the money-loving male. "Ask who's the show off now."

0000000

The Heisei Trio all jumped away as the Temple Guardian swung its giant arm to them. Kakashi and Gai released jutsus at the stone monster, but it blocked them all with its own wind attacks. Kiba landed and turned his head to growl at the annoying enemy. "Why can't it just give up?"

Tenten snorted, and then lifted a windmill shuriken. "You can't just ask an enemy to give up, baka."

"Do not worry you hip young fighters. Leave it to us more experience Seibyou, while you wait by the altar with the Star Mirror!" Gai turned his head towards the two teens, and flashed them a blinding smile.

Kakashi shook his head, but then placed a hand on the band around his eye. "Gai is right, wait there with the Mirror." Shino appeared, and lifted his arms to release more bugs at the temple guardian. "Leave it to us."

The canine teen went to protest. "But-"

"_**We're ready, and in standby, un.**_" A voice sounded in their communication devises.

Tenten frowned, and turned to the Inuzaka. "Let's go Kiba, I'm sure they'll take care of it. Just watch my back, okay?"

"_**This is Ino, and we're standing by too.**_" Another voice said in the device.

Kiba blinked his eyes in shock. "InoShikaCho even got to altar before us? No way!" The canine boy then grabbed the female's arm, and dragged her to the altar. Seeing this the stone monster went after them, but the others unleashed more Justus to prevent the monster from stopping the younger fighters.

0000000

Tsunade sighed, watching as her Shugorei fought the temple guardian, as if they were competing in power. "Honestly, how old are they?" She simply walked around the scene, taking her time to the altar, at the other side of the giant room in the center of the temple. It really wasn't any trouble getting to the temple, but they got delay, all because the two old men decided to have a verbal spat out of no where. The blonde woman smiled her self, reminiscing about the old days, when they went through times like these, as they were younger.

She ignored the loud explosions and crashes. Tsunade wasn't really worried. They were grown men, and they weren't called the Legendary Sennin for nothing. She stepped over a few rocks, and rubbed her ear when she heard the loud cursing and shouts from a certain white haired man. When she reached the steps to the altar, she heard the transmission from the other teams.

"_**We're ready, and in standby, un.**_"

"_**This is Ino, and we're standing by too.**_"

"_**Tenten here. Ready when you are.**_"

The blonde woman cursed, scowling. "Damn, there goes my vacation to the casinos when this is over." The woman stepped up to the altar, and stared at the carvings and imprints. She lifted the Star Mirror and saw her reflection in it. "All set. Get ready for countdown at signal."

0000000

The three stared at the giant archway. Naruto ran around it many times, and under it. The twin Uchihas just watched their master run around like an innocent and curious child. Sasuke turned his head to his brow, which was holding the ComLink and pressing buttons. "Still no signal?"

Itachi shook his head. "No… where ever this place is, I doubt it is even in the mortal plane."

The younger Uchiha furrowed his brows. "But then… how did we get here then, where ever this place is?" Itachi shook his head, not knowing.

"Man… I wish Neechan and Niisan were here." The blond said, as he plopped down to the ground in front of his Shugorei, facing the large arch. Then in two large pops, two groups appeared standing confused. Naruto widened his eyes, and gasped. He jumped up from his spot, and ran to his siblings. "Neechan! Niisan! You're here!"

Sasuke and Itachi just stared at the blond's siblings with their Shugorei in disbelief. "How?"

"This place… it must be in tuned to Naruto." Itachi replied, looking around. "My only guess is that we were close by to this gate, and it heard Naruto, since he is the Ten'yo. So when he wanted to find the place, we came here. Then when he wanted Gaara-sama and Sakura here, they appeared here." They continued to watch their blond master.

Sakura stared at the huge arch that almost rivaled the Gate of Darkness in size, back in the demon realm. "That's the Gate of Light?" She exclaimed in awe.

"Yosh! Now there is nothing that can stop us from defeating Nyo!" Lee shouted enthusiastically. Neji had to roll his eyes at the younger teen.

Hinata stared in wonder at the four stones on the archway. "Then all we have to do is wait for when the others place the Mirrors."

"The problem is that we don't have a signal in the ComLink to tell them we found the Gate, so that they can place in." They all turned their heads to the older Uchiha.

Naruto's expression fell. "What?"

Sakura took her younger brother's hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Sadly, we don't really have that much time." Sai replied, glancing at the siblings.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion echoing in the void, and the ground below then began to shake violently. They all lost their balance and fell to the ground. Then there was a crack in the void, and they widened their eyes as three figures fly into the place. Naruto widened his eyes, recognizing the figures. "No…"

The three figures landed on the ground, a distance away from them. Then they lifted their head, and smirked. "Guess who's back?"

0000000

Tsunade frowned, waiting for the voices of any of her brother's children. She looked up from the ComLink to see Orochimaru and Jiraiya sprawled on the ground, along with the stone debris from the temple guardian and from the old temple the ruined as they fought. "Why is no one picking up?" She mostly said to herself.

Orochimaru sat up, and looked at his Senmin. "They haven't found the Gate yet."

The woman shook her head. "Even so, they would have replied and answered back." The woman became worried.

"You're such a worry wart, you know that Tsunade-chan?" Jiraiya sat up, grinning cockily at his Senmin. The woman scowled. "They're all grown people now. They can take care of themselves, and fight pretty well. They are after all Arashi and Tomoe's children. And they have members of the great clans of Konoha as their Guardians." The woman knew he was right, but she bit her lip from saying anything else.

0000000

Naruto stood close to the arch, using his easy control on elements to revert any elemental attacks their enemies cast on his friends. It turns out that Nyo's henchmen recovered from the last time they met, and found the Gate. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were ordered by their master to destroy the Gate any way they can. Then the Senmin-Shugorei team took on each of the three. It seemed like Karin had a bone to pick with Itachi, so the Uchiha twins went against the female, which she was badly losing in.

Gaara stood there at one side of the place, with his arms crossed as always, as he calmly and silently commanded his Shugorei. Neiji and Lee were dancing around Suigetsu and his giant sword that they recognize was Zabuza's back in their first big mission in the Water Country. The silver haired teen was frustrated with the two, moving around swiftly, and giving precise hits without getting a scratch.

Sakura was at the other side, standing there as she watched her Shugorei fight the big man. It turned out the man went crazy and bloodthirsty when Sakura activated the Byakugan for Hinata, the trail of blood smeared on her arm. Sai unleashed his ink jutsu, while Hinata swiftly hit the man in his Jyuuken points.

Without a doubt, the blonde knew there was nothing to worry about. But then he frowned, and he looked above him to see the top of the arch. '_**Don't you think, with that crack in this realm, you might be able to get a signal in the ComLink?**_' The voice of the Nine Tailed Fox sounded in his head. "Kyuubi, you're a genius!"

'_**Well, I do try.**_' The blond snorted at the reply of the Kitsune, and pulled out the ComLink. He gasped with excitement to see that indeed there was a signal. '_One step close to finally putting and end to these wars._' He pressed a button.

0000000

"_**Naruto here. We found the Gate**_."

0000000

Tsunade looked up, and smirked. Orochimaru and Jiraiya looked at their Senmin and watched as the woman moved to hover the Mirror of the indention of where the mirror will be placed. "Ready?"

"_**Hai!**_" There were three shouts.

0000000

"_**3**_"

"_**2**_"

"_**1**_"

0000000

The ground shook once more, and all the teens fell, loosing their balance. There were loud cracking sounds echoing around them, and they saw cracks growing all over the black void. Then light passed through it, lighting the dim area a bit brighter. Then the fore stones lighted up brightly in colors of red, blue, green and yellow. They all felt a beat that pulsed out from the arch, causing everything around them to become silent. They watched as slowly all the rays of light from the cracks in the dark void moved to touch the white arch.

Then the emptiness under the arch shimmered into a white light. Naruto stared with large eyes and in awe. He slowly closed his eyes, and felt comforting warmth radiating from it. He could suddenly hear soft, melodious voices calling out to him. The boy opened his eyes in surprise when he felt the Ten Stone of Tengoku come out from him, and encircle him. He saw the stones glowing along with the gate. "Are… are you telling me to enter that way?" He whispered softly. The stones sparked, and the blond gave a gentle smile. Then slowly he took small steps towards the light of the archway.

The boy was oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't see the three servant of Nyo suddenly get up from the group, running towards the blonde. He didn't hear his friends and family calling out to him. Everything was like in slow motion, as Naruto's friends and family got up to chase after Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. They fought to prevent the three from harming the blond.

Naruto smiled widely, as he reached a hand to the light.

"NARUTO!"

Crystal blue eyes widened, as blood splattered in front of him. Suddenly the boy felt his breath stop, and his heart rate slowing. His body was slowly draining and becoming weaker. Naruto looked down to his chest to see a blade protruding through him. The boy widened his eyes more when he saw the pendant showing, and cut loose from the string around his neck. Then the silver pendant started fall.

"NARUTO!"

Tears started to fall, as he slowly turned around. He saw the blurred faces of his friends and siblings. The last he saw, before he fell back, were ebony eyes

'_I'm sorry…_'

0000000

"Uzumaki-kun!"

Bright blue eyes widened, and the blond shot his head up, staring at the stern face of a young woman. Blinking his eyes, the boy found himself in the classroom, with students staring at him, and some giggling. Naruto looked up and smiled nervously at the teacher. "Sorry, sensei." He said meekly, shrinking back and blushing in embarrassment. Then the bell rang, and Naruto sighed out in relief. He got up to run out with the rest of the students, but was stopped by his teacher.

The woman sighed, and pushed up her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Uzumaki-kun, I know how well you are doing in all your classes. You are one of the top students in your grade, but would it kill you to maybe pay attention once in awhile?"

Naruto bowed his head. "Sorry, sensei…"

The woman placed a hand on her hip. "I know you're a hard working student, and I admire that in a student. It's just, I'm a picky person and I get really irritated when a student doesn't act like they are really paying attention. Maybe, You should approach a different method, and not make it so obvious." The blond boy looked up at the teacher, blinking his eyes in confusion. The woman chuckled, and patted his shoulder. "Don't make it a habit, okay? Now off you go. You wouldn't want to miss your lunch period."

The boy oddly eyed the teacher, and ran out of the room. When he ran past the door, Naruto got this strange feeling, and looked to the side of the hall. It was slightly empty, with a few students chatting and walking to the stairs to head to the courtyards for lunch. '_Something…_' The blond shook his head, and headed to his usually spot for lunch.

"_Naruto…_"

0000000

((Wah! Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry for the long waited update, but school got in the way! I also had a writer's block, and I was distracted with helping a friend with her story and Manga ideas. Sigh. Also I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and it's lameness. I rushed it, and tried to squeeze what every idea I can from this empty brain of mine. I didn't feel like correcting my grammar mistakes and spelling yet. I wanted to give this chapter as soon as I can. But I'll be sure to edit it as soon as I can. Sorry again!

But do not fret, school is over for me, and I'm in summer break! Also my brain started to cook up back the plot for this fic! I promise you that I will definitely finish this fic this summer! I'm determined!

So the ending sucked, and you're left with a cliffhanger! Gasp! Naruto is back in the other world? Or, was all that happened a dream? What!? No!! That can't be it! Wah! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. And, did anyone catch the familiar scene towards the end? Hm…

Just so you know, I'm rewriting this story for my friend, but I'm rewriting it with original characters, and revising it to be different from this fic. Also, along the way with studying for classes, I started on a new story, but I won't post it up yet, until I finished with this fic. The summery to the new SasuNaru fic is in my profile. Interested in it, please message me about it.

Any hoot, I'm very very very very grateful to all the reviewers! I was strongly encouraged by you to keep on continuing on this fic. I won't abandon it, I promise you that! Thank you all, and I really love you guys! You are the best! And I hope you continue to read and review!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	35. The Path is Set

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)**  
XXXIV**: The Path is Set**  
By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_Naruto got this strange feeling, and looked to the side of the hall. It was slightly empty, with a few students chatting and walking to the stairs to head to the courtyards for lunch. '__Something…__' The blond shook his head, and headed to his usually spot for lunch._

"_Naruto…__"_

0000000

The school bell rang, and all the students filed out of their classrooms and prepared to leave for home. Many students gathered in the halls, talking among friends and classmates. One blond took his time in packing up his stuff, as all the other students were already gone from the room. Naruto looked up, and shouldered his bag, as he made his way to the door.

"Uzumaki-kun!" The blond turned around to see two girls run up to him, smiling widely.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement towards the girls, giving a soft and kind smile. "Yes?"

"You'll be there tomorrow in the study group, right?" One girl asked.

The other girl had an innocent pleading expression. "You're the top of our grade, and we wanted you to help us study for the big math test coming up."

The blond boy chuckled. "I will be there."

The girls cheered, and gave the boy a spontaneous hug before running away and disappearing at the corner. Naruto blinked his eyes, and then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, Uzumaki-kun!" The blond turned around to see his homeroom teacher peeking out from the classroom. "Thanks again for your help today. Make sure to not overwork yourself, okay?"

Naruto waved a hand, and smiled. "I'll try."

The young looking woman chuckled, and shook her head. "I'll see you on Monday, Uzumaki-kun." The blond waved again, and began to walk out from the school building.

'…_Naruto…_'

Crystal blue eyes blinked, and the boy turned around and saw no one there. Naruto furrowed his brows, and shook his head.

0000000

The door opened and closed after the blond came into the house. Naruto sighed, and took off his shoes, leaving it close to the entrance with the rest of the other shoes lined up neatly to the side. The boy walked through the dark halls, and into the empty and quiet kitchen. Naruto raised his hand and placed the bag of groceries he just bought for his dinner tonight. He turned on the lights of the kitchen, and made his way back to the foyer, and dropped his bags and his jacket on the floor next to the base of the stairs.

At the sound of his stomach grumbling, the boy went back to the kitchen, and took out the take out ramen he got on his way back home, with other groceries. The blond sat on a stool eating on the kitchen island of the open kitchen, where it connected with the living room. It was quiet, something he was used to… but it felt like something was missing.

The back door opened, and the boy looked up. He saw a middle aged woman coming in with her arms full of groceries. The boy quickly hopped off his seat and took some bags from the woman. "Oh, Naruto-kun, thank you so much."

"Welcome home, Obasan." He said softly.

The woman put down the bag on the counter, and turned her head to the blond boy. She smiled widely. "How are you doing, Naruto-kun? How was school?" The woman asked, as she started to put away the groceries.

"I'm okay, and school was fine." Naruto replied, helping out his aunt with the groceries.

The woman saw the take-out ramen at the island counter. "I see you've started eating."

The blond blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! You told me this morning you would come home late tonight."

His aunt chuckled. "No, it's okay. I was thinking of taking you out tonight for some dinner… but-"

Naruto perked up. "Oh, but I'm really hungry! One bowl of ramen wouldn't satiate my hunger!"

The woman laughed, and shook her head. "Alright, why don't you finish that bowl, and dress up. We'll go out after I'm done here, okay?" The blond smiled widely and did as he was told, in a quick pace.

0000000

The school bell rang, signaling another start of the weekend. Naruto took his time in putting away his stuff, ignoring the loud chattering and the students filing out of the room, excited for the weekend. When the classroom was empty, the blond stood up and stretched out. He glanced out the window, and his eyes became half-lid. '_Obasan is gone for the week, so I'm home alone…_' He sighed, and closed his bag.

"…_Naruto…_"

The blond turned around and saw no one behind him. He looked around the room, but no one was there but him. Naruto furrowed his brows, suddenly feeling frustrated and irritated. For the past weeks, the blond has been hearing things, being whispered to him. For the past week, he has been having strange unclear dreams that he would suddenly forget once he shot up to a sitting position with a cold sweat. There were voices always calling him, but no one was there.

Naruto tightly closed his eyes, and placed his hands over his ears. '_Stop it!_'

After taking a deep breath, the boy opened his eyes and looked up. He sighed, and shouldered his bag. '_I think I'm beginning to lose my mind…_' He shook his head and then walked out of the classroom.

"…_Naruto…_"

0000000

The blond took his time walking home. He ignored his surroundings, pretending he doesn't see the happy families and couples passing him. He felt some longing and jealousy building up in his chest, but he tried hard to ignore them. He shook his head and continued walking.

"…_Naruto…_"

The boy turned around and saw no one again. He frowned. When he turned back to walk home, something bumped into his legs. He looked down to see a black puppy that was on the ground next to his feet. Naruto blinked his eyes and knelt down. "Hey there little guy, I'm sorry I almost kicked you." He picked up the dog, and the little puppy opened its ebony eyes. It barked cutely at him. Its tail was wagging excitedly, with its little pink tongue hanging out its mouth.

Naruto smiled widely, rubbing a hand through the dog's black fur. "…Sasuke…" Crystal blue eyes widened, and he dropped the poor puppy. Naruto gasped, and looked down at the black dog. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" The puppy whimpered.

'…_Why… why did I call it that name…?_'

Then there was another set of barking to the side, and another black puppy appeared, but it had a dark coat with red eyes. It ran up to the lighter puppy, barking at it. Naruto widened his eyes, and put a hand on his suddenly throbbing head. '_…What…?_'

The bushes close to him rustled, and three pairs of eyes turned their attention to it. Out jumped a small little red fox that began to run away down the street. The two puppies began to bark loudly and run after the baby fox. Naruto watched, with furrowed brows.

"…_Naruto…_"

The blond looked up, and saw no one else in the street. The boy cursed, and stood up, rubbing his head as the throbbing died down. '_What's going on?_' Naruto continued walking, and decided to walk through the park. He passed by the playground where the children happily played, with parents watching to the side.

Then the blond was thrown off balance, as he felt a heavy weight on his legs. "Uhwa!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The blond blinked his eyes open, and looked down to see two children clinging on to his pants leg. He looked up when a beautiful woman ran up to the boy. She had short red hair, cut in layers above her shoulders. And her eyes were bright emerald green, holding a very kind emotion within them. "I'm so sorry! Children, please get off the nice young girl!"

The blond blushed, and slightly frowned. "Ah, it's okay. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto glanced down and saw the two children sitting up. They looked very much alike, with red hair and green eyes, like the woman, but one was a girl and the other was a boy. Naruto's eyes caught a glimpse of the matching white dragon pendants the two had hanging around their necks with black cords.

The two little children got up and ran to the woman, hiding behind her legs. Naruto laughed and was surprised to see a hand offered out to him. The woman gave an apologetic smile. "Here, let me help you, and treat you for ice cream."

Naruto took the hand, and shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"But I insist!" The woman's emerald green eyes were pleading.

The blond ended up taking the offer, as the kind woman was very persistent. He somehow couldn't resist the pleading look that the woman had, and he could have sword there were tears in her eyes. Soon after, the woman found out he was actually boy, but she insists that he was a very pretty person, and he should have been a girl, much to his dismay. He had a small cone of strawberry ice cream, and he sat on the bench next to the red haired woman. Naruto watched the two children run around upon the grass, chasing one another and laughing happily. The girl had a black kitten plush backpack, while the boy had a turtle plush backpack. There was this faint ringing in the blond's head as he continued to watch them. '_Why does it seem familiar…?_'

"Why are you here, Naruto?"

The boy blinked his eyes, and turned his head to the woman. "Excuse me?" He raised a brow in confusion.

The red haired woman stared ahead, not turning to the blond. He saw this forlorn look within the woman's emerald eyes. "You're not supposed to be here."

Naruto stood up, feeling offended. "That was kind of rude. What do you mean by that?"

"Go back, Naruto." The blond turned his head and saw the twins looking up at him with blank green eyes. "Go back." The two said simultaneously again.

Naruto stepped back, suddenly his head began to throb, and his heart was quickly racing. "What… what's going on?" He began to wheeze and sweat, as his surroundings were slightly spinning.

The woman looked down with sad eyes. "It's not the end. You didn't choose yet. You don't belong here, Naruto."

"Go back, Naruto." The twins chanted again.

Shaking his head, the boy ran from the park all the way home. He was panting, and he could hear his heart beating loudly between his ears. He ignored the strange looks he was receiving, and he tried to close his eyes to stop the world from spinning.

The door shut close loudly, and the boy slid down, with his back to it. He was hoarsely panting, with his hands grasping his head. "What's going on?" He whispered roughly. He got up, and staggered to the living room. When he looked up, he found himself in front of the fireplace where there were pictures in it. He picked up one, and widened his eyes.

In the picture there were blotted out faces, with a tiny blond boy sitting at the center. He heard that ringing sound again, and he shut his eyes tightly. "I… I don't know what's going on anymore…" The picture in his hands dropped to the ground, and shattered.

"Naruto… please go back… you don't belong here."

The blond snapped open his eyes, and turned his head to see that red haired woman standing behind the couch. She was holding the twins in her arms, as they stared with their big blank green eyes. Naruto growled, and glared at the woman. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing to me!?" He shouted with rage. "You're doing this, aren't you!?" Tear were in his eyes, as he felt frustrated and confused.

The woman gave a forlorn look towards the boy. "It's not the end yet, Naruto. You haven't chosen." She said, in a distressed tone.

Suddenly the living room melted away to a white void. Naruto looked around with wide eyes. "If you don't go back, everything that you built and accomplished will be gone! The world that you wanted and loved will be over! You haven't chosen yet, Naruto!" The woman had tears streaming down her eyes.

The blond shakily raised a hand to reach out to the woman. "…Wha… what are you… talking about?"

Naruto widened his eyes, when suddenly he stood in the middle of a fork in a road. One side had faint images of ruins, and bodies laying everywhere on the ground. The other was the recognizable city that he normally lived in, with his aunt and attended school.

Then a pale hand reached out from the image of his house. "Naruto-kun." He saw his aunt step out and reach out a warm hand towards him, with a bright smile. "What are you doing over there? Come, I'll make you your favorite, ramen, for dinner tonight."

At the other side, there were shadowed hands, more than one that was reaching out to him. "Naruto…" Then unrecognizable shadowed figures stepped out from the ruined place, each calling him.

"Naruto…" Those shadowed people called, with suffering and longing tones.

"Naruto-kun." His aunt called out with a warm smile.

The blond fell to his knees, with tears streaming down his eyes. He saw confusing images flood through his brain, and each was unclear. He heard the voices calling out to him, he could no long think straight. "Stop it! STOP IT!" The voices stopped, and the white void became black.

"Naruto…" A bright figure knelt down beside him, its body glowing with light. It was warm and comforting. The blond raised his head, and stared at the undefined figure. "Naruto… please don't cry…" A hand reached out and touched the whiskered cheek.

"Who…?" More tears streamed down his face. '_Why… why do you feel familiar…?_' His eyes slowly closed, leaning against the warm hand._ 'Who are you? Why can't remember?_' The hand stroked the boy's face gently.

"…_Don't forget… Naruto… please remember… You promised…_"

In the darkness, something glinted. It was falling down in a slow motion. It was spinning down, giving out small glints of light. It was a silver feather like pedant, with a little blue gem sitting at the base of the feather that hung off a black cord. And there were white-gold linings on it. It fell to the ground, and the cord followed, as it lay there.

Naruto snapped his eyes wide, and stood up. That glowing figure was gone, and he was left in the black void. Then crystal blue eyes dangerously narrowed, and his hands clenched tightly into fists by his side. "Damn you, Nyohouan'ya!" He growled lowly. Then the blond closed his eyes, and began to glow in a white aura. Then in a flash the whole area was blinded by the white light.

Feathers danced all around, and the red haired woman smiled softly, staring up to watch the feathers fall like snow. A hand was held out, and in the hand was the silver pendant. "The true powers of Ten'yo have awakened… it has just begun…" She whispered softly, before fading away in the white void.

0000000

It was like everything has stopped in the eyes of the Uzumaki twins. The last they saw was the bloody smile of their baby brother, before he fell into the screen of white light, that then disappeared. '_No…_' "No… No! No! NO! NO! NONONONONO!!" Hearts shattered, when a broken shout echoed through the area. "NARUTO!" The pink haired young woman cried out in agony. "NO! NARUTO! NOOOOOOOO!!" She shouted loudly, tears blinding her once bright emerald eyes.

Hinata, with tears in her eyes, shook her head, no longer taking her mistress's heart wrenching cries. "S-Sakura-san…" She shakily walked up to her Senmin, and dropped to her knees. The pink haired woman wouldn't stop shouting for her brother. Hinata shook her head, and pulled her mistress close to her. "S-Sakura-san… please!"

Sakura cried loudly, and couldn't stop. "NARUTO!" She struggled out of the tight embrace, wanting to go where the blond was last seen. Lee appeared, tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees, and took the young woman's shaking hands.

"Sakura-san…" Lee whispered, chocking back a sob. He closed his eyes, no longer wanting to watch his love one grieve so much.

Neiji felt it, the deep hurt within his spouse's heart. Slowly he approached the small red haired young man. Then he pulled Gaara into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around the small red head's shoulders from behind. He tightly held him, feeling Gaara's body tremble uncontrollably. "Gaara-sama…"

The younger man had his hands clenching tightly to his sides. It slowly raised and the shaking hands clutched on to the arms around him. Neiji closed his eyes, and pressed his 'wife' closer to him. "I'm sorry… Please… don't be sad…" He tried had to ignore the waves of emotion flowing from his Senmin, trying to be strong for the both of them.

Sai turned his head away, and closed his eyes. He slowly opened them and glanced at the Uchiha Twins. He saw their paled faces, and their wide empty eyes. The young man walked towards them, and knelt down in front of the older twin. He could see pain written across his eyes, and a piece of him lost. "Itachi…"

"I failed…" A small whisper came from the older twin.

Sai shook his head, and placed a comforting hand on Itachi's shoulder. "No… Itachi…" He closed his eyes, and bent his head low, not wanting to see the tears in the young man that was known to be a very strong Soldier.

Sasuke bent over, his hands clenching his abdomen tightly. He cried out loudly and painfully. Itachi and Sai turned their heads away, not wanting to see the grief the young Uchiha had. Sasuke began to pound a fist against the ground, his forehead pressed to the floor. He gave out another loud cry, blood starting to drip down his fist. Then he snapped his head up, his Sharingan activated and spinning dangerously.

In a blink of an eye, the young Uchiha went running, with a loud anguish cry. The three soldiers of Nyo turned their heads, and none of them were quick enough to react, when Sasuke blindly hit and kick the three. There were loud cracks that echoed in the area, and blood began to spray to the ground.

Sakura watched with wide eyes, and she wrenched away from the tight hold of her Shugorei and boyfriend. She then ran towards the fight and a hand up and ready. She let out an anguish cry, and hit one of them in the head. There was a loud sickening crack that everyone could head, and blood sprayed out everywhere. Then the young woman continued with her rain of powerful punches, beating the body to death.

Gaara appeared, and with cold glaring eyes, he struck another body. "You'll pay with your blood!"

The others all turned their heads away, not wanting to watch the bloodied scene. Hinata was sobbing, for her friend, and for her mistress's pain. She couldn't stop, and tried to block out the murderous intent coming from both Uzumakis and the youngest Uchiha. Lee had his eyes closed, a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Neiji stood on the same spot, his head turned away from the sickened and bloody cries, and the brutal hits. Sai and Itachi were still on the ground, their eyes closed and bodies shaking. No one was willing to stop the three that were more heart broken than any of them.

The bodies were no longer recognizable, and there was blood stains everywhere and around them. Sakura fell to her knees, and cried out. "NARUTO!" Hinata snapped her head up, and shook her head. She got up and ran to her screaming mistress. Hinata pulled Sakura back into the tight embrace, crying along with her.

Neiji hurried and caught his master in his arms, who was still shaking uncontrollably. He pulled his spouse close to him, and let Gaara clutch on to him tightly, tears not stopping from falling. "… It hurts… I can't stop…" Neiji pressed the red haired young man's head close to his shoulder.

"I know…" He whispered. All he could do is let his life mate let it all out.

Sasuke lifted his head and cried out in agony. He dropped on his knees, and pressed his hands to his eyes. Itachi was there beside his brother, a hand on his shoulder. "DAMNIT… WHY!?" Itachi just closed his eyes.

Then a strong aura caused them to widen their eyes and freeze. Lee and Sai looked up, and were in shock. "It's…"

"Nyohouan'ya…" Sai whispered shakily. '_No, this is bad… none of us are strong enough to fight against him…_' He glanced down at the shaken and drained forms.

The black winged figure descended from the sky, and landed near the arch. He looked at the sad bloody scene. His icy blue eyes then swept over at the Shugorei of the Ten'yo. '_They're still alive…_' He narrowed his eyes and growled. "You… you're doing this aren't you? You're not supposed to be alive!" He said through gritted teeth.

Those who heard him stared at him with caution and confusion. They slightly widened their eyes when a figure appeared from behind Nyo. It was a figure of a woman, with a white aura surrounding her. A smile was upon her lips. "I'm not alive, but only a memory." She said softly.

Itachi slowly widened his eyes, recognizing the woman. "Tomoe-obasan…?" He whispered. Sasuke's eyes opened, and he slowly raised his head, and widened them as well. "How…?"

The woman was slightly transparent, and she wore a white kimono. They could see her shoulder length red hair that was the same shade as their Rokudaime. And her bright green eyes shined just like their pink haired friend. Nyo turned around and growled, glaring at the woman. Tomoe, as what Itachi whispered in recognition, just smiled, her eyes closing. "A fall back seal, if ever Naru-chan is in a bind."

"But all the seals were erased by the gods!" Nyo seethed.

Tomoe giggled, and shook her head. "They only allowed one, and it was the last one that Arashi and I made for our baby." She said softly. Sakura and Gaara slowly raised their head, and stared with wide eyes and tears streaming down their faces.

"Kaasan…" They whispered shakily.

"If ever something happened to Naruto, his Shugorei will be kept alive, and…" She opened her emerald eyes, and narrowed them at Nyo. "It gives us a chance to reach him, to stop you from preventing him from receiving the true powers of Ten'yo… his rightful destiny."

"YOU FOOL!" Nyo swiped a sword through the woman's figure.

Gaara and Sakura widened their eyes and gasped. "Kaasan!"

"He's dead! He already chosen! He failed as the Gods' precious Ten'yo!" Nyo shouted, anger bubbling in his chest. "This world will be forever in darkness!"

"You're wrong." All the teens turned their heads and saw the figure of Tomoe standing between the Uzumaki twins that sat on the ground. She gave a soft smile. "I've foreseen it… and the future is already set. There is no need to choose anymore."

The teens all gasped. "What?"

Then the grounds began to shake, and the light in the arch came back. Nyo backed away, using his hand to block the brightness of the light. Sasuke felt a strong emotion beat within, and his heart was racing loudly between his ears. He widened his eyes, and slowly turned his head. "Na…Naruto…" He whispered.

Gaara and Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, and then turned their heads to see a figure coming out from the light of the arch. The light in the arch shattered, and everyone widened their eyes in awe to see two pairs of white wings on the back of the figure. They knew it was Naruto, but they saw that something changed about him. He had sun-kissed blond hair that was now longer, and passed his waist. It flowed behind him, as anonymous winds blew out from behind him. He opened his crystal blue eyes, and it narrowed with a deep frown on his lips. He was staring at Nyo, with a killing intent. The boy wore silver and white robes that looked grand and beautiful as a god's. Around him were different colored spheres of light, bigger than the size of the blond's head. In his hand was the sword that Suigetsu struck through the boy's body.

"Nyohouan'ya… I won't forgive you." The blond said lowly, unrecognizable to his friends that caused them to shiver at the coldness. Naruto lifted the sword, and it shattered to pieces. He took a step forward, his white chakra surrounding him.

Nyo stepped back, suddenly understanding what fear was. He spread his black wings, and then jumped to the air. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're not going anywhere." The spheres started to circulate around him, and a black one stopped in front of the blond. Then black beams shot out from the sphere, and raced towards Nyo. The winged man stopped and looked around when the beams shot past him. And then it began to curve back at him, wrapping all around him.

Nyo blared in a black aura, and the binds shattered. He turned around, and glared hard at the blond. A sword appeared in his hand. "I admit, I missed your weaker self, but I won't let your defeat me!" He then charged forward with his sword. A yellow sphere appeared in front of him, stopping him. Then sparks of electricity surrounded the sphere. Nyo widened his eyes, and quickly backed away when the electric attack was released.

He turned his head to see a red sphere appear beside him, and released a blast of fire. Nyo used his sword to deflect it, flinging it out to the side, into the depths of the empty void. A violet sphere appeared, and shards of ice shot at the winged figure. Nyo raised a hand, and used a shadowed attack to engulf the ice shards. Then a blast of water hit Nyo from behind, pushing him down to the ground.

The others on the ground could only watch with wide eyes and mouth wide. "Is that… Naruto-kun?" Lee murmured.

"He's easily controlling all the elements, without even lifting a finger. Naruto-kun doesn't even seem to be breaking a sweat." Sai whispered. "This must be the true powers of Ten'yo."

"And Nyohouan'ya is afraid and losing badly." Neiji said almost in a whisper.

A green sphere entered into the ground, and the ground below Nyo opened up and surrounded the winged figure, before crushing to a close. Then everything went still and silent, with light dust floating around.

Hinata rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I-is it… o-over?"

They all looked up to see the unwavering expression on the blond's face. His crystal blue eyes were trained on the rise of the ground, where it swallowed Nyo. Then black beams of light went through the earth, and an explosion opened it up. Nyo had trails of blood dripping from all around him. He was panting hoarsely and dangerously surrounded with a black aura. He was growling in an animalistic way, and he glared hard at Naruto. "It's not OVER!"

The blond closed his eyes. "Yes it is."

And two swords went through Nyo's body from behind. He could see two swords crossing over, with his own blood, protruding from his own body. He coughed out blood, and then shakily turned his head to see a pair of dangerously spinning Sharingans. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pushed his katana further. "This is for all the sufferings you cause for us, and especially for Naruto." He growled coldly.

"Light will always prevail." Itachi murmured. Then the twins pulled their swords out, and landed to the ground, on each side of their Shugorei. Nyo released a shout of agony, and then was encased a ball of darkness. Naruto widened his eyes, and a white sphere appeared in front of him.

The ball of darkness began to increase in size, and the power radiating from it was pushing everyone back. The ball shook violently, and exploded, with a flash of light that blinded their vision.

When they were able to hear again, and the bright light faded away, the young adults slowly looked up from behind their arms that blocked away the light. They looked up in shock to see a semi-transparent white veil over them that glittered around with warmth. They all felt smiles come to their faces when they saw rays of light peeking through the darkness in the unknown area.

"I-It's… finally over…" Sakura whispered, wiping away her tears.

"No…" They all turned their head to see the transparent form of the said mother of the Uzumaki siblings. "It has just begun." Tomoe said softly.

0000000

((WAH! I'm very sorry I hadn't updated for THREE MONTHS! But worry not! I didn't not abandon this fic! I'm giving you three finished chapters, and I have two half-finished ones that are currently being done. I got so mad when my old computer crashed, and deleted the chapters I finished, and the outline of the future chapters! Then for the summer I was away from home for a month, and went out almost every week to see my friends, on top of attending summer school. I think I'm going to die trying to squeeze my brain to try and remember what I wrote for these chapters. It was just two weeks ago that I got a new computer, and a laptop.

Anyways, enough of my miserable life. So who thought that the whole story might have ended up being a dream of Naruto's? In a way it kind of is, or rather, some kind of genjutsu to prevent Naruto from gaining the powers as the Ten'yo. And then Naruto, Sakura and Gaara's mother appears, but only a memory. I was thinking of also letting Arashi appear (even though I know that Naruto's real parents are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, I'm already leaving it at how it is since the information came about ten chapters I posted the fic), but I have other plans. Since a child is closer to the mother, I made Tomoe appear, as a persuasion to get Naruto out of the Genjutsu. It's their parent's last jutsu.

That sad part in the middle of the chapter was kind of confusing, but you have to understand that they all thought that Naruto really died. Everyone would react differently when someone very close to you dies, so that how I picture their reaction, them going out of control like that. Oh, and sorry to the fans of Team Hebi, or Team Hawk, that's the end of their important roles in this fic.

Yes folks, it's not really the end now that Nyo-teme is gone… or is it?

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! I like getting reviews, and it is what keeps me going. Also, thank you all for the reviews. I'm sorry I made you wait! I lurve you all! Cries!))


	36. Message to Ten'yo

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)**  
XXXV**: Message to Ten'yo**  
By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_They all felt smiles come to their faces when they saw rays of light peeking through the darkness in the unknown area._

"_I-It's… finally over…" Sakura whispered, wiping away her tears._

"_No…" They all turned their head to see the transparent form of the said mother of the Uzumaki siblings. "It has just begun." Tomoe said softly._

0000000

When the group from Konoha returned to their beloved city, everyone was quickly sent to the hospital. All the Soldiers were quickly treated. Some were wrapped in bandages and cleaned; while others had to stay over night to be monitored. The airship ride back was silent, mostly among the young Uzumakis and their Shugorei. The others that took on the mission to help their ball of sunshine were either up on deck or resting because of their injuries. No one dared spoke of what happened when they found the Gate of Light, and none were able to truly explain all the questions building in their minds as their beloved blond slept on. Everything happened so fast that they became confused and didn't know what to say at all.

Tsunade sat on a hospital bed, with Jiraiya and Orochimaru all wrapped in bandages, watching her brother's children. Jiraiya took up most of the bed, leaning against the head of the bed with pillows behind him. Orochimaru sat at the foot, with Tsunade at the edge of the bed, close to her dark haired Shugorei.

The Uzumaki siblings with their Shugorei were gathered in the same big room, where there were two rows of beds lined up against the wall, with four beds on each side. Sakura was being tended by Hinata, with Sai sitting at the foot of the bed, facing the two females. Gaara was lying on a bed, with Neiji sitting beside him, and Lee leaning against the wall. Gaara's bed was closer to the window. Sasuke was sleeping in one bed, and Naruto was sleeping in the bed next to him. Itachi sat in a chair between the two, leaning his back against the wall.

"So, you're telling me you saw Tomoe?" The blonde woman asked carefully.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yeah… she was there… but then she disappeared once Naruto defeated Nyo." She bit her lip to prevent her self from crying.

Tsunade furrowed her brows. "How can that be? Why was she there?" She mostly asked herself.

"She said that a seal was activated that the Gods didn't take away from Naruto." Itachi responded in his deep tone. Tsunade looked up to the eldest Uchiha twin. "That spirit was a memory imprinted into that seal that was released when Naruto nearly… died…"

The former Hokage widened her eyes, and straightened her back. "What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Sai raised his head, and looked over at the Godaime. "Naruto-kun… we thought he was killed before the Gate of Light was fully opened…" He said carefully, glancing over at his mistress that flinched. "Nyohouan'ya appeared angry, shouting at nothing, we thought. But the memory of Sakura-san's mother appeared, saying that a seal activated from Naruto."

"It was to prevent the Uchihas from dying along with Naruto." Lee spoke. The young man furrowed his brows. "Until now, it makes sense… Shugorei die when their Senmin die… but Itachi-san and Sasuke-san didn't follow their master, when we thought he died…"

"But, wouldn't that mean that Naruto did die?" Jiraiya spoke, glancing at the young Soldiers.

Hinata frowned, gentle placing down her mistress's arm into her lap. "It could be, but a miracle happened, and Naruto-kun is still alive. The Gods may have blessed him to have a second chance in life, because he's Ten'yo" The Hyuuga heiress said. She glanced at the pink haired young woman. "But the seal had another purpose too."

"It was to prevent Nyohouan'ya from stopping Naruto to reach his true destiny, as what Tomoe-obasan said." Neiji said, looking up.

"His true… destiny…?" Tsunade carefully questioned.

"Kaasan, Nijiyo-obasan, and Mikoto-obasan never did get to finish their prophecy, leaving out the real ending." All heads turned and widened their eyes to see Naruto slowly sitting up from the bed. Itachi immediately helped his Senmin up. The blond smiled at his Shugorei, then turned to the other in the room.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya sat up straight.

The blond turned his head to the side, staring at the resting figure of Sasuke. "There are three versions of the Prophecy. One is the half prophecy that all Soldiers know about and learn from the academy. The full prophecy is the one that only elite Soldiers know about, but the true prophecy… is only known by the next generation of the Three Great Seers." The Hyuuga twins, the Uzumaki Twins and Itachi widened their eyes, staring at the blond.

"You know the true prophecy?" Orochimaru carefully asked his attention towards the center of the room.

Naruto shook his head. "No… only the three pairs of twins do…" He glanced at his siblings, Hinata, Neiji, and Itachi. The three adults all thought the same thing. '_It's no coincidence that the three families gave birth to twins… and all in the same year…_'

Sakura furrowed her brows. "But… I don't think I know anything about having premonitions or anything." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to…" Everyone looked at Naruto in confusion. "Our mothers were the ones that hid the true prophecy and locked it up within each of you, that will only unlock from you guys, when the time comes."

Neiji widened his eyes. "Wait a minute… when the time comes? That means… wasn't the defeat of Nyohouan'ya the end to all this chaos?"

The blond bowed his head. "The full prophecy was said to prepare the Ten'yo of his choice on what path he should take. It was also to throw off the fake darkness."

"Fake darkness?" Hinata questioned incredulously.

"Nyohouan'ya was but the child of the true darkness that is still locked up in that Gate." Naruto replied. Everyone widened their eyes in disbelief. The blond looked up at them. "Only a small crack of that door opened… behind it is the true darkness… the most feared entity that the Gods are truly scared about. What came out was but a fraction of the true darkness's power." Fear then went into the people's eyes. Naruto then turned his head to stare out the window. "And as you can notice… the realms of the demons and the mortals are still unbalanced… this war is truly not over yet."

"It has just begun." Everyone all turned their head to see Sasuke sitting up. The blond's eyes watered up, and he instantly jumped out from his bed and tightly embraced the raven haired teen.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. The youngest Uchiha gave a small smile, and raised a hand to rake his fingers through the sun-kissed tresses.

"'It has just begun'?" Tsunade questioned.

Gaara raised his head. "That's what Kaasan said, before her spirit… her memory disappeared."

Naruto, with his arms still wrapped around Sasuke, looked up at them. "That's all I know… we just have to go along and find a way to stop the real darkness."

Lee pushed himself off from the wall, a hand raised and fisted. "Why not just close the Gate of Darkness to prevent the real darkness from coming out?"

Hinata perked at the idea, and glanced at the small blond. "Maybe Jashin would know how to close it, since he was the appointed protector of the Gate."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's impossible." They all looked at the pink haired young woman. "Nibi said that it was the Gods that were the ones that closed it… but more of the Ancient Gods that did it. The Jashin are only the protectors of the Gate."

Gaara frowned slightly. "You said fifty years ago, someone was able to reach Rakuen… how did they defeat the darkness?" The red haired young man asked.

"I heard that the one who reached Rakuen followed the same repeated clues that the Gods kept telling him, and mostly all of us Senmin." Tsunade spoke. She closed her eyes, and parted her cherry lips. "One can only find true Paradise, if they believe in themselves and have faith in their precious ones."

Naruto perked up at the words. "That's right… the Gods keep telling me that, and so did our mothers in their prophecy."

"It's a clue then, to reaching Rakuen. If we figure it out, then maybe Rakuen will appear and then it can help us is forever sealing the Darkness." Sakura said.

"But, is that the real solution to really end the war forever?" They all looked at the young Hokage. Gaara frowned deeply. "As you said, the darkness comes back almost every fifty years. And every fifty years, someone finds Rakuen and seals it away… wouldn't the darkness just come back again?"

"But… at least this war is over, right?" Hinata said carefully. "At least we could live in peace, and stop worrying over the lives of millions…"

Naruto closed his eyes, and leaned his head on the shoulder of his Shugorei. "It's not enough…" He said softly. They all looked at the small blond. "The thought of peace is alluring, but that peace will eventually end, until the darkness comes back. Fifty years is not really long, if you think about it… don't you want to live in a world where there is no darkness at all?"

"You want to find a way to get rid of the darkness indefinitely." Itachi stated. The blond nodded, as he sat up straight.

"I don't know how, but I'll do everything in my power, as Ten'yo, to look for that eternal peace." Naruto said with determination shining in his crystal blue eyes. The occupants in the room silently watched the blond, and they could have sword they could see him glowing in a soft radiance.

0000000

The red haired Uzumaki sat on the big chair of a Hokage, sitting in front of the Counsel members that sat around the big round table. Gaara was leaning his chin upon his folded hands. "For now, we all stay in Konoha, as our Soldiers recover after the battle against Chaos and Destruction. No one is to go out the city walls, unless they have permission. It is reported that the Oni and Youkai that gathered around the Demon Castle that is here in our world all dispersed throughout the lands. So outside territories are all dangerous."

"What about our resources and food supply?" One member in the counsel questioned.

Gaara slightly frowned. "Right now, it seems that all our trade routes are blocked by the Oni and Youkai invading the lands. Their forces may be weak, but their numbers are too great that the Soldiers protecting the merchants and imports will tire out too easily. We can't waste all our Soldiers in protecting the imported goods, because there will be too many Oni and Youkai in the way."

The counsel members all murmured to one another, some nodding in understanding. "So, as of right now, we cannot do anything? What about the war? What is the Ten'yo going to do?" Another member spoke out.

Gaara inwardly sighed. He leaned back into his chair. "All we can do is trust in the powers of the Ten'yo, and put faith in our Gods. Right now, our roles as Soldiers in this war are put to a halt, and we need our Soldiers to protect our country." The Counsel said nothing else, not voicing out their worries and doubts towards the young Hokage. Though he was younger than all of them, they were a bit afraid of the teen because of his demeanor and strength… everyone feared it, except the past Hokage that is.

0000000

"Well, I guess this is where we depart, un."

Naruto looked at the group of Ranshin, sadness in his cerulean eyes. "Do you have to go?" The blond took a step forward closer to Deidara and Tobi. "Maybe I can talk to Gaara-niisan about letting you stay a while longer. The lands are crawling with lots of Youkai and Oni…"

Kisame grunted. "We'll survive. And plus, we're still Ranshin after all."

"We'll make better use of our lives." Kakuzu said, while internally counting the money given.

Tobi went up to the small blond and pulled him in a tight hug. "Tobi will miss the Chibi!" He exclaimed. Naruto smiled up at the cheerful ex-Akatsuki member.

Itachi glanced at the former older organization he used to be part of. "Don't be afraid to ask for our assistance. I do not think my master would like the idea of losing contact with you. I am indebted for your help in saving Naruto-kun."

Deidara shook his head and waved a hand. "It's okay. Don't worry about anything. We'll make sure to keep in touch, un." With that said, the group of Ranshin took to the sky, with one of Deidara's clay birds. Naruto waved at them, with Tobi waving back from up high. Itachi watched the ones he could say were like friends soar into the sky towards the horizon.

"In the end, they turned out to be like the good guys." A feminine voice said.

The blond nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm sure we'll see them again." Naruto blinked his eyes wide open and turned his head to see fiery long haired woman with golden eyes stand beside him. She had red fox ears at the sides of her head, with nine tails behind her, wearing black and crimson red robes. "K-Kyuubi!?"

The woman blinked her golden eyes and turned her head at her short charge. "What?"

0000000

With the clash of blades, two blurs separated to different sides, and dust and smoke rose from two different areas of the training room. Blond brows furrowed with slight worry. When the smoke cleared, two nearly identical raven haired teens were struggling to stand straight, using their katana as a support. They panted hoarsely, glaring at one another. "I think we have had enough training for the day." Naruto said, watching his two Shugorei carefully.

The two raised their heads and stared at their master with piercing eyes, daring him to stop them. The blond pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine then… but let's train my way then." Naruto said, as ten big spheres appeared around him. The two Uchihas slightly widened their eyes. Then the spheres began to fly away from the blond, separating to attack the Uchihas.

The two ravens began to move around, dodging and deflecting the elemental attacks that were released from the spheres. They learnt earlier that the spheres were the Ten Stones of Tengoku. After Naruto was released from the hospital, he immediately cut his hair, not wanted to risk being called a girl, even though he still receives those comments. Then he wanted to test his abilities as a Ten'yo and found that he had easy control of all elements, and the power he releases was ten times stronger than before. The spheres were there to help control his infinite chakra reserves that he has. He can still summon the spirits of the stones, and experimented at some time to fuse the stones within his Shugorei so that they can control that element without their master's order.

Later he learned he could do the same with his tenant, Kyuubi. What scared most Soldiers was that Naruto was able to summon out Kyuubi in her true monstrous form. And now when Kyuubi comes out, she appears in her beautiful false human form instead of the puny fox.

As weeks passed, Naruto was helping his Shugorei, who were very adamant in training to become stronger, so that they would be able to protect their Senmin, even though he was stronger than them. The blond doesn't really think the two understand that Naruto doesn't mind their protection, but he just doesn't want to see them get hurt anymore, especially now that he has the power to protect them himself. It's just probably their pride as a Shugorei and an Uchiha that made them stubborn to protect their Senmin.

There was a big explosion, and the spheres all floated back to surround the blond. Naruto closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and began to walk forward where the cloud of smoke hung. When it cleared, he saw a big creator on the ground, with the Uchiha twins lying side by side, panting hard and at the center. They had cuts and dirt all around them. The blond bit his lip, and slid down the creator to his Shugorei. He knelt down between the two, the Spheres encircling above them. "Enough?"

Sasuke and Itachi turned their heads away, not wanting to look at their Senmin. Naruto frowned sadly, and placed both his hands on their chest, where their hearts were. He closed his eyes, and a soft glow was on his hands. The two felt a rush of comforting warmth wash through them. They were now able to breathe easily, their hearts beating calmly. When the warmth died down, Naruto kept his hands on their chests. "You two are so stubborn." He said lightly. The blond then slowly pulled his hands close to his chest, and he leaned forward, his forehead barely touching the ground. "Why… why can't you understand…? I don't want you to be hurt… Let me protect you… like you two have been doing for me…" His hands reached out and held on to their upper arms. "Please…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and raised his hand and held on to Naruto's hand. "We can't do that."

Itachi closed his eyes too, and also held on to Naruto's hand. "We're your Shugorei. We'll always fight to protect you."

"Even though you're the Ten'yo, you'll always be our Senmin… our friend… and most precious person." The younger Uchiha whispered.

"You can't be totally invincible, Naruto-kun. Just let us… stay by your side, like how we promised when we began to be a team." Itachi said, slowly opened his eyes and staring up at the white ceiling of the training room.

"I just don't want to lose you again… I've almost lost both of you… I hate it…" Naruto whispered, his throat tightening.

Sasuke turned his head, and reached out his hand to rake it through the blond locks. "You won't lose us, Naruto. Have faith in us."

"I do! I always do!" Naruto squeezed the hands of his Shugorei. "I always do…"

0000000

The doors opened, and a pair of pale eyes looked up in surprise. The lights to the room blindly turned on, causing the pale eyes to shut to the brightness. Slowly opening them to adjust to the light, they looked up at the pink haired young woman. "So this is where you have been the whole time, Hinata?" Sakura said, as she walked into the old and dusty room.

The Hyuuga Heiress was spotted sitting on the ground, with piles of book and scrolls scattered all around her. The smaller young woman blushed in guilt, shame and embarrassment. "Yeah…" Sakura neared her Shugorei, and crouched down to look at the texts around the smaller teen. "Did you need something, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked carefully.

The pink haired teen looked around the room. "Why are you hiding in the Hokage's Restricted Library?"

Hinata gave a shy smile. "Well… it kind of bothered me after we had that talk when Naruto-kun woke up… how the darkness always came back every fifty years… I know for sure that Naruto will be the one that will end the coming of the darkness… but I was hoping to find some way to help him… you know?"

Sakura grinned widely. "Hinata, you're always eager to help, especially getting your hands into reading books about history or other exciting things. You're so reliable!" The pink haired young woman chirped, pride hidden in her tone. The dark haired young woman blushed. "So what did you find?" Sakura slightly tilted her head.

"Not much really." She leafed through the book in her hand. "All I can remember from the Academy was that the last one to get rid of the Darkness was a Senmin from Konoha…" She folded the corner a page from the book, and closed it. She carefully placed the book in a pile, and picked up a scroll. "When I looked at it, that person was the founder of Konoha of eighty years back, and the first Hokage."

Sakura gasped. "No way! Really?"

Hinata nodded. "He was also your ancestor, Sakura-san, the grandfather of Tsunade-hime and your father." The pink haired girl could only stare with a gaping mouth. "At that time, when he became the Shodaime there was war going on between countries. It was said that the Shodaime died during those wars, after twenty years as ruler of the Fire Country, but ten years later, he appeared and got rid of the darkness, with his Shugorei, an Uchiha."

The pink haired young woman widened her eyes. "So the Shodaime's Shugorei was an Uchiha, like Naruto with Sasuke and Itachi!?"

Hinata gave a small smile. "It was the Uzumakis and the Uchihas who founded Konoha after all." Sakura stared at her in disbelief. The small young woman giggled. "I can't believe I haven't noticed, until now. I really don't think Naruto gaining the Uchiha Twins as his Guardians is a coincidence at all."

Sakura plopped on to her buttocks, and leaned her head against the shelves on the small clattered library. "All this information is making my head spin… It's still unbelievable… all this… it was like it's planned out or something… the Gods… I bet they all knew what will happen…"

"Maybe, but what we were taught was that the Gods do not plan our futures, we do it ourselves. They are just there as guides through our lives that we lead… We either follow our fate… or make our own." They Hyuuga heiress said softly, leaning her head back on the shelf.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura raised her head, and looked at her Shugorei. "What else did you find out?" She asked.

Hinata raised her head, and glanced down at the scroll on her lap. "Hm… Well, you know those statues at the Valley of End that we found Sasuke and Naruto in after they disappeared for three years?" The pink haired young woman nodded carefully. "Well, those are the statues to commemorate the Shodaime and his Shugorei who saved their world from the darkness… that is where the people found the dead bodies of Shodaime and the Uchiha when the Darkness was sealed."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Those that mean Naruto would die too with his Shugorei if he destroyed the darkness?" Panic was in her tone.

"I hope not, and I believe that Naruto-kun wouldn't die, if it means leaving you and Gaara-sama." The dark haired young woman quickly responded. The Hyuuga glanced down at the scroll, and traced her fingers on the written words. "It's said here that no one could figure out why the two died… they either sacrificed themselves to seal the darkness in the Gate, the Gods giving back the bodies of the heroes out of remorse, or when they did return, they drowned out of exhaustion… chakra depletion…" She said lightly.

The pink haired young woman placed a hand over her heart. "But… why does the Darkness come back, even when people fought hard to get rid of it?"

Hinata closed her eyes and rolled up the scroll. "That's what I'm trying to find out. No one was able to figure it out themselves, even when it keeps coming back every fifty years." She sighed, and placed the scroll to the side. She brought a hand up to rub her temples. '_Maybe if we were allowed to go out, and there weren't this many Youkai and Oni, I would have liked to go to Destati Records and do further research on the topic…_'

Sakura gave a gentle smile. "Maybe you should go back home and rest, Hinata. I bet Kiba is very worried for you. You've been in here for a while now." She placed a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.

The Hyuuga heiress turned her head and nodded. "Thanks Sakura-san." They both got up and walked out of the room. Hinata made sure to lock the room, and placed up the seal to protect it. The smaller young woman frowned slightly, glancing over to the pink haired young woman. '_I didn't want to tell Sakura-san that the other reason no one knows really how the darkness gets sealed temporarily is because those who do seal it up either died right after or are never found…_' She closed her pale eyes. '_No… nothing will happen to Naruto-kun or his Shugorei… He will definitely not die in the end._'

Sakura looked over her shoulder. "I was wondering… what were the names of the Senmin and Shugorei that last got rid of the Darkness."

Hinata looked up, blinking her pale eyes. "Oh! Uzumaki Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara."

0000000

"Come on, don't give up! On the count of three! One! Two! THREE!"

With loud various grunts, five ropes pulled on the metal beam, raising it up high. Ino stared up high, a hand over her pale blue eyes. "That's it!" She shouted. She glanced down to see her Shugorei pulling on the same rope, helping out the Soldiers and citizens in rebuilding their city, with as much resources they had left. Ino smiled widely, giving out steady amounts of her chakra to give them strength.

Shikamaru groaned. One eye closed when a bead of sweat trailed down. "…So… troublesome… why am I even doing this?" He grunted, pulling on the rope with his best friend.

Chouji was nearly turning purple. "Hey! Don't make me do all the work, Shika!"

The blonde ran up to her Shugorei. "Don't be like that! This is our home, and we need to help out in rebuilding it, after all that commotion. Everyone is sacrificing a part of their time to help out any way they can for the Ten'yo… Naruto-kun…" Ino said.

"I don't see you helping!" A voice growled from the side. The blond turned her head to see Kiba behind Shino, who was also pulling on a rope together.

The blonde huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm just making sure my Shugorei are doing something, before I go help out the women over at the other side of the city." Ino replied hotly.

"Come people! Don't give up yet!" An exuberant tone shouted out. Ino looked over her shoulder to see Lee pulling on a rope by himself. Though he was sweating, he had a very determined and excited expression, more so compared to the other young men. "Let the springs of Youth give us energy to quickly rebuild our beloved Konoha! YOSH!"

The others groaned in response, and pulled the rope harder. The blond young woman sighed and shook her head. She glanced back at her Shugorei. "Well, I have to go now. Do your best and work hard, okay?" She smiled at them. The two just grunted, and pulled more on the rope.

"Ino!" The blonde young woman turned around and saw the familiar double bun hair. Tenten was waving. "Let's go?" The woman nodded and she ran after her friend.

0000000

There were soft childish babbles that sang in the Hokage's office. The young Hokage was sitting in his big comfy chair, leaning back against the softness of the cushions, resting his eyes as he listening to the small child talk mostly to herself somewhere in the big room. The whole day for the past week, Gaara had to make his rounds around the big city, to oversee the reconstructions that were going on, and see the boarders of the city and check on the shields. He also went to check on the people, and see their conditions and homes. All the citizens and Soldiers were a bit scared of their Hokage, but they still loved him and understood that he was worried and cared for them.

Gaara also had to have some constant communication with the leaders of the cities and villages in the Fire Country. There were Hamusha and Kakedashi Soldiers stationed at those places to assure protection from lurking Oni and Youkai that crawl all over the continent. Though it may seem like they are settling down and ignoring the war between the mortals and the Youkai and Oni, the biggest worry that is mostly in everyone's mind was the coming of the said true darkness. There had been reports of Senmin all over the continent trying to reach the Gods, but no one as able to speak to them, not even the Gods' precious Ten'yo.

Naruto had to assure everyone, especially Konoha, that the Gods didn't abandon them, and that they are more worried of the outcome of this war. His young brother may have said that to reassure the people, but he could see the worry and doubt the blond had.

The young Hokage has heard of his sister's Shugorei wanting to do some research into the past Great Wars, so he allowed her to use the Hokage's Restricted Library to find some answers. He's also heard that a few of their closest friends were also aiding the Hyuuga Heiress, so that they can help their precious blond friend in anyway.

What is bugging the red haired young man the most, and also the Uchiha Twins, the Hyuuga Twins and his own twin, was that they were the ones that hold the true prophecy their mothers' foresaw. And yet they do not have knowledge of what it is. They were all worried of the time when it will be revealed, not knowing when it will happen or what will happened then. Gaara frowned.

"Kaasan! Kaasan! Kaasan!"

Pale green eyes slowly opened, and felt his chair being pushed out from behind his desk. He looked down to see a pair of big very pale green. There stood a little girl wedged between his legs, staring up at him. He sat up straight, and gave a soft smile, only reserved for the special girl. The girl gave a toothy smile, and pulled out a paper, showing it up to him. "Look!"

Gaara stared down at the paper, with scribbled colors on it forming some shapes. The young man smiled, and smoothed out his hand through the girl's dark locks. "It's beautiful, Yoshe." He said gently. The little girl was now past a year of age, and she was growing fast. Her hair was longer, growing a little past the lobes of her ears, with a cute pale yellow clip her aunties gave to her. She spoke more words now, and was learning how to say some sentences with more than three words.

The girl's eyes widened with glee, and she began to climb up the young man's lap, with the help from her parent. She reached out her hands, wanting to go closer to the desk. Gaara rolled the chair over, and the girl placed her work of art on top of the desk. Gaara looked up to see Neji lying across the coach at the side of the office, with one hand behind his head and the other holding on to a book he was reading. There were crayons and papers scattered on the rug near the coach.

"Kaasan hard working?" The little girl tilted her head back, looking up at the red haired young man. She scrunched her little nose as she spoke the words fully.

Gaara gave a small smile and nodded. "But there is always time to spend it with Yoshe."

The little girl beamed up at him and settled into her 'mother's' lap. "Good!" She chirped, and pulled the young man's arms around her. Neiji chuckled from where he was, not turning away from his book.

0000000

_Something stirred within its depths, and the doors moved a few inches open._

There was a gasp, and cerulean eyes snapped open. Naruto sat up, panting in a cold sweat. "Naruto?"

The blond turned his head and saw the concern within the pair of obsidian eyes. Naruto blinked his eyes and looked around his surroundings. The two were at a secluded park, sitting under a shady tree. Sasuke sat with his back to the trunk of the tree, while Naruto remembered resting his head on his lap as he was reading a novel of some sort. The blond turned his head back to his Shugorei, and gave an uneasy smile. "Sasuke…"

The Uchiha furrowed his brows. "Are you okay?"

Naruto bowed his head, frowning. "I don't know… I feel uneasy…"

Sasuke took the blond's hand, and pulled him to his chest. Naruto was blushing, his head resting at the crook of the older teen's neck. "Sasuke?"

"I wish I could just… whisk you away from everything, where you no long have any worries or doubts. But I know that won't happen at these times… but maybe… just for a moment… just forget everything… and just be." Sasuke whispered, staring at the torn sky.

The blond smiled, and pressed his lips against the collarbone of the raven. "Thank you, Sasuke, for caring… for loving me… as long as you stay by my side… then I know I can stay strong." He laced his fingers with the older teen and squeezed his hand.

Naruto widened his eyes, and pulled his head back, looking at a distance. Sasuke frowned, feeling the smaller teen suddenly tighten his hold on his hand. It began to shake. "…Naruto…?"

"Something…" The blond bit his lip, and stood up. The Uchiha looked up and watched him. He placed down his book, and stood up as well. Naruto furrowed his brows. "There's something…"

0000000

The doors to the Hokage office were thrown open abruptly, causing the occupants in the room to jump. Neiji was quickly up to his feet, standing in front of the desk, where Gaara and Yoshe sat behind. The ex-Hyuuga narrowed his eyes when a young Soldier came running in, with blood streaking from his face, and injuries clearly present. Both Gaara and Neiji frowned. The red haired man thanked the Gods that Yoshe was a heavy sleeper and was not seeing the man. "Hokage-sama! Someone-"

The man choked, and blood spurted out from the mouth. Neiji became alert, as the body fell to the ground. '_What…?_'

When he looked up, he saw two figures standing, and dressed all in black. One was a woman, who had blue hair up in a messy bun, and a white rose on the side of her head. There was a silver bead under her lips, and her eyes were an icy blue color with heavy dark blue eye shadow. The other figure was a tall man that had many piercing on his face and ears, with spiky ginger hair and strange silver eyes. The two stared unemotionally straight ahead. Neiji glared, and went into a defensive stance. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He said coldly.

The ginger haired man stepped forward. Neiji glared harder. "A message to your Hokage." He spoke in a deep and unemotional tone. "Ten days the Ten'yo has to appear, or else this world will end."

Gaara widened his eyes, and pressed his sleeping daughter close to him. "What do you mean by that? Are you… with the True Darkness?"

The woman slightly tilted her head. "Ten days at the Gate."

There were running foot steps heard, and Neiji and Gaara looked up to see the Legendary Sennin at the doors. Jiraiya widened his eyes, as he stood in front of his blonde Senmin. "It's you two!"

The unknown intruders glanced over their shoulders. "If you must know, I'm called Pein, and she, Konan." With that the two disappeared.

"Wait!" Jiraiya ran forward to the spot the two stood. He looked around, frowning deeply. "But… you two were…"

Orochimaru placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "It could have not been them… remember they died… those two… they could have been agents of the Darkness too."

Tsunade walk up to the two men, and then glanced at the family near the Hokage's desk. She frowned deeply. "What did they say?"

"Niisan!" Naruto with Sasuke ran into the room, and gasped at the body on the ground. The blond looked up. "Niisan, are you okay?"

Sasuke frowned, and glanced back out the room. "There are dead bodies everywhere in the tower. What happened?"

Neiji stood up straight, a bit uneasy. "There was a message, from supposedly agents of darkness." Everyone looked up at the ex-Hyuuga. He bowed his head, and frowned. "It looks like there is only ten days left, Naruto-kun…" The blond widened his eyes as he felt his heart suddenly stop.

'**_Ten days until __It__ finally awakens and the world will end in eternal darkness…_**'

0000000

((Bwahahahahaha!! I'm on a role! My brain is cranking it, and I somehow got many new characters into the fic that seem very important to the Shippuden chapters.

Aw, I know, Akatsuki left. I'll miss them to. They all served their purposes to the fic. I'm not very clear on to whether I should bring them back or not. I'm not sure how I could, when I already have three chapters left on my laptop that still needs to get done. We're sadly really closing to the end.

I mentioned Uchiha Madara along with the Shodaime! Their roles are foreshadowing… but that's all I'm going to say, Kukuku. Yeah, I know that Tobi is Madara, but in this fic they are two separate beings. And yeah, I know the Uzumakis weren't the ones who founded Konoha, but I say they are to fit into the story. So leave it at that.

So what if the "leader" of Akatsuki was Pein, but did I even mention that the leader in this fic was Pein? The Leader of Akatsuki in here is different from Pein and Madara. And I didn't bother giving the leader a name, plus he's head anyways. A haven't even mentioned Konan in the story either, but now Pein and Konan have their purpose to this fic. Kukuku!

What's the "Real Prophecy"? What will happen in ten days!? Will it ever end!?

You'll just have to continue reading, and feed me some reviews please!))


	37. Looking Back

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)**  
XXXVI**: Looking Back**  
By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_Neiji stood up straight, a bit uneasy. "There was a message, from supposedly agents of darkness." Everyone looked up at the ex-Hyuuga. He bowed his head, and frowned. "It looks like there is only ten days left, Naruto-kun…" The blond widened his eyes as he felt his heart suddenly stop._

'_**Ten days until It finally awakens and the world will end in eternal darkness…**_**'**

0000000

_It was raining hard upon the lands, but three figures were not deterred as they ran through the wet forests. A white haired teen paused on the branch of the trees and looked back. He was drenched, wiping a few of his bangs from his eyes. "Oi, baka! What are you doing? They might still be chasing after us!" A voice called out._

_The white haired teen glared and jumped through the trees, chasing after his two teammates. "I know that, teme! And I'm not an idiot!" He growled. He tried to catch up the long haired raven male._

"_Stop it you two, and keep going. We don't want to be caught by those stupid Soldiers with the scroll we have." A blonde teen said, running a bit ahead of the two other teens. She looked up at the dark skies that cried hard drops of rain._

_The raven haired teen glanced back. "Hopefully the rain has given us an advantage of getting away from them."_

"_If they do catch up, we'll just kick their asses!" The white haired teen exclaimed._

_The blonde female teen somehow appeared beside the white haired teen, and hit the back of his head, sending him to fall from the tree tops. "Idiot!" The blonde shouted, gritting her teeth in annoyance. The raven sighed and stopped in his tacks, turned around to look at his Senmin._

_The white haired teen sat up and groaned in pain. He looked up to see the sparse light of the rain clouds. "Why did you have to do that!?" The teen heard a noise, and looked down. He squint his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the forest grounds. He heard it again, and he tried to strain his ears to listen carefully, ignoring the sounds of the rain._

_He stood up and took a step forward. "Who's there?" He called out._

_Then his two teammates landed behind him, frowns on their faces. "Jiraiya, you idiot! Let's hurry and go! We can't always wait for your lazy ass!" The blond haired woman hissed, irritated. She wiped a few strand of wet hair from her face. The raven haired teen, with his arms cross, shook his head and sighed._

"_Shut up! Something is down here." The teen, Jiraiya, hissed back, almost in a whisper. His two teammates looked at him questioningly, and looked around their dark surroundings._

_The raven tilted his head slightly towards his Senmin. "Tsunade, why don't you use your Light?"_

_The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. "If we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you, Jiraiya!" Tsunade said harshly. She lifted a hand up, and a small ball of light appeared on her palm, lighting up the area like a torch._

_Jiraiya scanned the area and saw something move. The white haired teen furrowed his brows and took careful steps towards it. Tsunade was grumbling, as the raven haired teen raised a brow, watching his partner. "What is it?" He asked out._

"_Shut up, Orochimaru!" The white haired teen hissed. The raven haired teen grunted. Jiraiya parted the bushes, and jumped back when a little child lashed out at him. Tsunade and Orochimaru watched in surprise as the white haired teen began to dodge the sloppy moves of the child._

"_Stay away!" Tears stains were on his face, mixed with dirt and blood. His clothes were torn and stained with dirt and blood as well. The rain was slowly washing them away when the child stepped into the small clearing._

"_Whoa there!" Jiraiya said, seeing the child harmless. He raised his hands up, trying to stop the child. "Calm down there. We're not going to hurt you."_

_The kid glared and swung a hand at the man. "Liar!"_

_Orochimaru watched the child carefully. "Most likely an orphan from around here."_

_Tsunade looked at her partner. "With the wars going on, it's no surprise that there are so many… but why isn't the country doing anything with their war orphaned children?"_

_Jiraiya grabbed hold of the kid, restraining the kid's arms. "Man, this kid is strong."_

_The raven snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Probably stronger than you."_

"_What was that!?" The white haired teen glared hard at his partner._

_Tsunade shook her head. "Boys, please."_

_Then two more children popped out from the same bush, running up to the white haired teen. "Let go of him!" They began to pound their hands against the man, and pulling on his arms to let the other child go. Jiraiya looked down to see tears streaming down the small girl and boy's eyes. He could also see their fear._

_The blonde woman frowned, and walked up to the two children. She knelt down behind them, and placed a hand on the blue haired little girl. "It's okay. We promise to not hurt you." The girl backed away from the blonde teen's touch, and bumped into Jiraiya's leg._

_Orochimaru sighed, and shook his head. "Let's just go and leave them here. We still need to deliver the scroll, remember?"_

_Jiraiya looked at his partner and glared. "No way! Let's take them with us, and help them out."_

"_That's just like you, Jiraiya. You're too soft hearted. That's what makes you weak." The raven replied, not looking at the younger teen._

"_What did you say, teme?" The white haired teen growled, glaring hard at his partner._

_Tsunade groaned, and stood up. "Stop it you two. Let's just take them with us, until we reach a boarder city. They're most like to help them more than in the inland of the country." The blonde replied, wiping her eyes from the water. She looked down at the three children, seeing them slightly calm, but still scared._

_The white haired teen grinned widely, still holding on to the braver kid. "Don't worry, Orochimaru, I'll be the one who's responsible for them. Maybe I'll teach them a few things."_

_The raven teen grunted. "Just don't make them as stupid as you are." Then he leapt into the trees._

"_TEME!"_

_Tsunade shook her head, and glanced back down at the children. "Can you walk?" She asked them in a gentle tone. They just stared at her mutely._

"_They'll kind of slow us down. So why not care the girl, and I'll take these two." The white haired teen said, shifting the boy in one arm, while lifting up the other boy who squeaked in fear._

_The blonde sighed, and nodded. She leant out her hand to the girl, giving a kind smile. The blue haired girl blinked her eyes, and slowly reached out her hand to the woman. Tsunade smiled wider. "Let's go?"_

0000000

_Months gone by, and Team Tsunade were given mission after mission, not really allowing them to go back home. After passing the boarders, they didn't have the heart to leave the three children, as Jiraiya begged to keep them with their team. After an encounter with some Soldiers that were against Konoha Soldiers, the children showed potential of being a Soldier, even if they never had training in their lives. What shocked them most was that they were a Senmin-Shugorei team, a complete set without even knowing it._

_Jiraiya learnt of their names, being the one who is mostly teaching the trio. Yahiko is the head strong kid, who fights with all his might and has a lot of courage. He was the eldest and the strongest. He turned out to be the Senmin among the tree of them. The only girl, Konan, was always cheerful but was very bright and reasonable. She had a knack for making beautiful and elaborate origami out of a small piece of paper. The other Shugorei was the shy and sensitive Nagato, who turned out to have a special kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, which Orochimaru took a special interest in. The kid soon became eager to learn to become a better Soldier, so that he can protect his Senmin and Konan._

_For months, they all stayed in a small cabin, hiding in the forests, close to a cliff. Tsunade and Orochimaru were not often in the cabin, completing missions, while Jiraiya insisted of staying and watching his students. The three began to grow on the white haired teen, as he watched them, enjoying their company more than the prick, Orochimaru. He didn't mind being with just Tsunade although. That thought earned him a monstrous hit to the face that knocked him out for five days._

"_Sensei!"_

_The white haired teen turned around to see the three children run up to him. They had eager expression on their faces. Yahiko grinned widely at the teen. "Are you going to teach us something today?"_

_Jiraiya placed a finger on his chin. "For today, why don't you rest? I have to finish something with my team. So stay inside, okay?" Nagato and Konan nodded, while Yahiko pouted. The white haired teen grinned, and ruffled the little Senmin's head._

_Jiraiya, along with Tsunade and Orochimaru, didn't return to the cabin until three days after. The white haired teen was in front of the other two, eager to check on the kids. 'I think I am growing soft…' He opened the door, and greeted in his usual loud way, but there was no response. He blinked his eyes to see the cabin dark. "Oi! What's wrong? We need to get it. It's raining hard you know!" Tsunade pushed her Shugorei inside. Orochimaru easily slipped in after the female._

"_They're not here!" Jiraiya exclaimed. The teen looked around the room, frowning deeply._

"_SENSEI!" The three Soldiers turned their heads to see the familiar blue haired girl at the door._

"_Konan?" Jiraiya carefully watched the girl. He saw the dirt and blood on the girl's clothes, with many cuts on her skin. "What happened? Where are Nagato and Yahiko?"_

_The girl ran into the cabin, and tugged on the white haired teen's arm. "Please! You have to hurry! I went to get help, and I was lucky to find you back!" There were tears streaming from her pale eyes. Then Jiraiya ran off following the girl. Tsunade sighed and glanced up at her other Shugorei, who just shrugged._

_They were running deep into the forest. There was an explosion, and Jiraiya pushed back the little girl behind him when debris was flying at them. When they looked up, the trees were taken done, making a clearing. Jiraiya slightly widened his eyes to see a Soldier holding on the neck of Yahiko, lifting him up in the air. Nagato was limply behind held by the back of his shirt, by the other hand of the Soldier. The Soldier stood at the edge of the cliff._

"_Yahiko! Nagato!" Konan cried, and she ran towards the Soldier._

"_No, wait!" The white haired teen couldn't stop the girl._

_The Soldier looked over his shoulder and grinned maniacally. Jiraiya could see that the man wasn't left unscratched, with blood running down the side of his face. With a loud audible crack, everything became in slow motion. The white haired teen widened his eyes. The Soldier threw Yahiko over the cliff, blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes wide. That crack was the sound of the poor boy's neck being broken. 'No…'_

_Then the Soldier threw Nagato over the edge with the other boy. Konan's body just fell to the ground, as she almost neared the Soldier who held her friends. '…When the Senmin dies… then the Shugorei follow…'_

_It was like the white haired teen had no more control over his body. He remembered thrashing the Soldier, never stopping until the body went over the edge of the cliff and fell into the running river below, gone, just like the two boys. The effect of Jiraiya's fighting with that Soldier caused the ground to loosen and break. The white haired teen wasn't able to save the body of the girl._

_He just knelt over the edge of the cliff, staring at the running waters of the river below. He did nothing, just letting the rain pound against him. A warm hand came to his shoulder, but he didn't dare look back. "I'm sorry… Jiraiya…" A soft feminine voice whispered to him. Another hand was on his other shoulder, and the three were gathered together in silence._

0000000

_Three years passed, and the Team Tsunade grew to be known throughout the lands. The Three Sennin of Konoha were the most known of the time. The wars were still being fought between countries, and the Soldiers of the Gods fought against one another._

_The three finished a mission, and were a week away from coming back home. The blonde Senmin decided to camp for the night, before continuing on back home. She's heard that her baby brother was finally being allowed to go enter the academy, after their grandmother, the only living relative since their parents died in the wars, was convinced by her Shugorei's sensei and the Sandaime to allow the little boy to attend. It was already hard enough for their grandmother to allow the middle child, her other younger brother, to join the academy as well. Tsunade wanted to be home in time to see her baby brother go to the Academy._

_There was a small fire burning at the center, as their sleeping bags were laid out around the fire. Jiraiya was snoring loudly as usual. Tsunade slept to her side, facing away from the fire. Orochimaru was on his back, but his head tossed and turned, with bead of sweat forming._

_Then two pairs of small hands reached out, and placed them around the head of the raven. Small heads lowered to hover over the young man's face. "__**All your darkest desires will finally come true.**__"_

"_**You'll be the one to fulfill its wishes…**__"_

"_**You'll be the one to destroy its enemy…**__"_

"_**You'll be the one to destroy the world…**__"_

_Golden eyes snapped open, and widened more with fear seeing recognizable faces above him. It was Jiraiya's students, the two Shugorei, that were grinning at him with empty eyes. "No… You're supposed to be dead…" Orochimaru felt as if his body couldn't be moved. He watched as the two children lifted one hand, and reached out to his chest, where his heart was. Then the Senmin child appeared, standing at his foot. His eyes were black, unlike how he remembered them to be. The boy closed his eyes, and his body erupted into black flames. Then the darkness floated along close to him, to the hands of the other two children. It went into his heart._

_Pain flared, and a chilling cold washed over his body. Orochimaru opened his mouth to a silent scream. The two children were giggling in an eerie way. "__**You'll be the one to kill the Child of the Prophecy… and when the Darkness takes over the lands, all your darkest desires will come true…**__"_

_With a gasp, the man sat up, panting hard. He looked around the children were gone. He glanced over at his other team mates, who were huddled into their blankets, fast asleep. He reached a hand and clutched on to the front of his shirt. 'What… what was that…?'_

0000000

A pair of golden eyes slowly opened, and stared up at the torn sky. The sky was its normal blue color, with a few clouds in the sky, but the rip in it, with a black mist coming out from the edges, stood out, and contrasting to the usual peacefulness of the sky. "Taking a nap? I never thought you were the one to do so. It's usually Jiraiya I find snoozing at random places." A feminine voice spoke out.

Orochimaru looked up at his Senmin, who smiled at him. The raven haired man turned his head away, looking down at the city. "No… I was just remembering. Ever since I got away from the Demon Castle… it feels like a heavy weight was lifted, and some memories are coming back to me, especially those happy times…"

The blonde woman raised a brow, and then moved her way to sit beside her once lost Shugorei. "Oh? What was it you remembered?"

Brows furrowed. "The appearance of the ones called Pein and Konan bothered me."

"Ah, they looked very much like the children Jiraiya took as students when we were station close to Amegakure." Tsunade said softly, staring ahead.

Orochimaru nodded. "I think… they are the reason that somehow… I was blinded by the darkness…" Tsunade blinked her eyes and glanced over at the raven haired man. "No, it wasn't when they were still alive… but somehow they came to me, three years after they were said to be dead." He raised his head staring into the torn sky. Tsunade gave him a confused and questioning look. "There was that one night, as we camped out somewhere close to the boarders of the Fire Country… we were coming home because you wanted to see Arashi before he attended the Academy. They came to me in a dream, but it felt more real than a dream."

"They told me… I was chosen by 'It', to be the one to kill the Child of the Prophecy… My darkest desires will be granted, when I help in covering this world in darkness… and they did something…" Orochimaru said, his voice softly becoming a whisper.

The blonde woman turned her head away. "Now that I think about it… after than night you… changed… you be came more distant and cold to us… And…"

"When Arashi was chosen as the next Hokage by that old man, something inside snapped and took over… I think that's when I lost myself and let myself be over come by the Darkness…" The raven haired man replied.

0000000

_Everyone was celebrating, but one man was furious. He watched from the side as the blond man's sister hugged him tightly, and his white haired teacher was patting him on the back. A young red haired woman was smiling widely at the young blond man, standing next to the old man that was once his teacher. He growled darkly, and clenched his hands tightly into fists. He didn't know what he did to catch the attention of the people in the room, but they were staring at him, with questioning, yet slightly frightened looks._

"_You will regret your decision old man." He said darkly, a dark aura slowly seeping out from the man. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the young blond man. "And you… you took away my dream… I'll take away what is most important to you. Mark my words!" Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and he disappeared from Konoha._

0000000

_There was laughter, and two little children ran out from the house. A small raven haired boy with puppy-dog ears was chasing a smaller child with golden hair. They ran around the garden, and went further away, close to the back of the large garden. They no longer could be seen from the house. "Come back here!" The raven haired child called out, laughing merrily._

"_Nuh-uh! Me no wanna be tagged by puppy!" The blond child squealed. They child was no longer looking ahead, checking back to see the raven haired child catching up to him. Suddenly the child hit against something, and the raven haired child ran into the smaller child, not able to stop right away. They fell to the floor._

_They groaned in slight pain, rubbing their heads. "Why you stop, Naru-chan?" The older child asked, blinking his charcoal eyes open. The raven haired boy looked up to see a tall man, looming over them. "Huh? Who are you, Mister?"_

_The blond child blinked his crystal blue eyes open, and looked up as well, craning his neck to look at the person. He had long raven hair, and he looked suspicious and scary with the strange smile on his lips. "__**Child of the Prophecy, you are mine.**__"_

0000000

_Emerald green eyes widened, and a red haired woman shot her head up. The dark haired woman that sat in front of her looked up at her friend in worry. "Tomoe, what's wrong?"_

_The red haired woman brought her hand close to her racing heart. "…He's… he's here!" She stood up, and looked around, running to the living room. "Naru-chan!" She looked around the empty place, with toys scattered on the floor. She looked up and widened her eyes to see the doors open, leading to the backyard. "…No…" She ran out to the gardens._

"_Tomoe!" The dark haired woman appeared, and caught the other woman running out to the gardens. "Tomoe…" Her brows furrowed in worry, and ran after her best friend._

_Tomoe's heart was racing faster, and see frantically looked around in the big back yard of her friend's. She ran further away from the house, and froze when she felt a strong surge of power, and heard a high pitched scream. The dark haired woman was able to catch up to her best friend, and stopped when she heard and felt the same thing. Tomoe ran towards the direction. "NARU-CHAN!"_

_When the two women found the children, their hearts felt like it stopped. The raven haired child was lying on the ground, un-moving and on his back. The tiny blond was crying loudly, sitting on the ground very close to the older child. There were blood stains around them, and on their faces and clothes. What scared Tomoe the most were the dead snakes around the children that were sliced open or cut in half._

"_Sasuke!" The dark haired woman cried out, and rushed to her son that laid on the ground._

_The red haired woman ran to her blond child, pulling the crying boy into a tight embrace. "Naru-chan, it's okay. Kaasan is here." She was trying hard to calm the child, but tears were spilling from her emerald eyes from fear. She looked up at her best friend, who was also holding on to the raven haired boy. "Mikoto… is Sasuke-chan, okay?"_

_The dark haired woman raised her head and looked at her friend, tears glazing her dark eyes. "Yes. He's just passed out… I…" She looked around the area, feeling dread. "Was it…?"_

_Tomoe tightly closed her eyes. "I don't want to believe it… but…"_

_Mikoto stared at her friend with sorrow and sympathy. She pressed her sleeping child close to her heart. "Our babies… their lives… I'm so scared for them, Tomoe."_

"_I am too…"_

0000000

_A week after, the Uchihas and the Hyuugas carried their sleeping children in their arms, watching their closest friends leave. There was a dimensional gate in front of the Uzumaki family. The blond man, who was carrying a red haired boy and pink haired girl on each shoulder, turned around and looked at the people gathered there. The red haired woman also turned around, carrying on to a small blond child. "I'm sorry… but this is the only way to protect them… especially…" The blond man murmured._

_Mikoto shook her head, carrying her child. "It's okay, Arashi… we understand."_

"_We're sorry that Itachi had to be away…" Fugaku said with a hand on his wife's shoulder._

_The blond man shook his head. "No, it was my fault for sending him to a mission… but I trust him, and there is no need to erase his memories."_

_The wife of the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Nijiyo, inched a bit forward, carrying her sleeping daughter. It was evident that she was pregnant with another child. "Is there no other way? It's sad that the children have to forget each other." Hiashi placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, carrying their sleeping son._

_Tomoe turned around, not wanting to look at the hurt in her best friends' eyes. "It's to protect them." The red haired woman said with a crack. She mostly said it to herself. She turned back to look at the two families, giving her best smile. "Please be safe. I won't forget about any of you." With that, she quickly turned around and walking through the dimensional gate._

_Arashi gave one glance back at the two families. "I'll be back." He sighed, and closed his cerulean eyes. "It's… for the best…" Then he turned around and walked through the gate, and it closed._

0000000

"Why do you think Nagato and Konan are with the Darkness?" The blonde woman asked, staring up at the torn sky. A small breeze passed by, and Tsunade brushed a few loose strands of hair from her eyes.

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "I think, the Darkness found them, that time when Jiraiya saw them die. It gave them a chance to live again, but it was the Senmin's choice. Yahiko probably chose for the chance to live, and sacrificed himself to the darkness to keep his Shugorei alive. He allowed the Darkness to take over his soul… and a piece of the Darkness was put into that soul… The Darkness used him to get to me… That night, Yahiko's dark soul went into me… that's how I got controlled… even though I was conscious the whole time…"

"You were just being pushed to the Darkness's wishes, blocking your true sense of thought." Tsunade replied.

The man opened his golden eyes. "Nagato and Konan's bodies are the Darkness's now… I don't think we can save them… like those three that your niece and nephews fought with." He said. "We can't save them again…"

Tsunade frowned, and bowed her head. "Jiraiya will be affected by that… you know his way of thinking… he thinks he couldn't save Sensei or his student, and that it is his fault they died…" She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"What shall we do now?" Orochimaru carefully asked.

"Fight by the Ten'yo's side, and make sure he won't die…" She clenched a hand to her side. "I can't risk losing any more of my family…" The raven haired man just nodded, and stared ahead in silence.

0000000

It was quiet, as the couple slept on in the comforts of their bed. After a long day of working and training, the pair passed out on the bed, sleeping through most of the day. The doors to their room slammed open, and something jumped on their bed. "Kaasan, Tousan up!" A loud tiny voice called out.

The tiny girl, though just turned one, was very intelligent and strong for her age. The time that she learnt how to climb out of the crib, the parents thought that their family life would be more tiring, especially with their very energetic daughter who was eager and hyper. She was now jumping on her parent's bed, loudly trying to get them to get up from their very comforting bed. "Up! Go see, go see!"

The two were shifting around under their blanket, groaning at their energetic daughter, who makes a convenient alarm clock since she waked up very early. There was a loud thump on the ground, and the girl stopped jumping to see her Tousan on the floor. He was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head and his side. His wife just kicked him out of the bed.

Neiji opened his pale eyes, and turned his head to his daughter that was standing on his side of the bed. "Morning!" The girl chirped happily.

"Good morning, Yoshe." He grumbled, and began to get up from the floor. The girl jumped up from the bed. Neiji quickly caught her in a bit of a panic. The girl was very unpredictable at times. "What was it that Yoshe wanted to show us so early in the morning?" He said sleepily, blinking his eyes to stay awake.

"Not early! It late!" Yoshe protested, giving a cute pout.

The raven haired young man turned around to look at the clock. It was early, seven in the morning, but late for Yoshe, as she usually woke up an hour earlier than seven. Usually Gaara woke up at around six-thirty to get ready to head to the Hokage Tower. When he was done with his morning routine, he would go to Yoshe's room to see her sitting at her crib, waiting to get out. Now that she knows how to get out of her crib, she would wait in her crib for thirty minutes, watching the clock, and then climb out to follow and watch her 'mother' get ready. Neiji wonders what she had been doing before she came shouting and bouncing on their bed.

The girl began to sway her body to make the young man move. "Go see! Go see!" She was pointing to the curtained windows. Neiji sighed, and walked to the window with his daughter in his arms. He drew back the curtains, and then froze with his eyes wide. "Sun is so big and red, Tousan!" The girl exclaimed staring at the sky with wide eyes.

Neiji didn't really hear his daughter, as if everything to him was in slow motion and no sound came to him. This dreaded feeling washed over him. The sky was totally black, nearly blending with the rip in the sky. What shocked him was the big moon in the sky, but it was red… red like blood.

"_**On the ninth day, the sun would no longer rise in the sky, blanketed by darkness and the moon bleeding crimson**_."

0000000

Everyone was in a state of panic. No one could miss the black sky with the red moon. The people in the city cried out that it was the end of the world. The Soldiers were uneasy, not really knowing what was really going on. Everyone was definitely scared.

They were all gathered in the Hokage's office, the Uzumaki siblings and their Shugorei and the Godaime and her Shugorei. Naruto was sitting on the coach, with blank eyes. Sakura sat beside him, a hand on his shoulder. Their Shugorei stood close to them. Gaara was sitting on the Hokage's chair, with his Shugorei on each side. Tsunade and her Shugorei stood close to the window, behind Gaara.

"On the ninth day, the sun would no longer rise in the sky, blanketed by darkness and the moon bleeding red." Neiji said.

Hinata carefully glanced at the small blond teen. "Is that… part of the real prophecy?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. Sakura bit her lip. "Then, isn't this the 'time' when we're supposed to get the real prophecy?" She asked.

The blond shook his head. "We're not supposed to know what would really happen further. My guess is that the real ending to the prophecy is scattered into each of you." He glanced at the Uchihas, the Hyuugas and his siblings. "You will only get a piece of the prophecy when that time progresses…"

"Then… it's not very useful…" Sai said, frowning.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Maybe not, but it could be…"

"'On the ninth day,' that's what Neiji said. Could it be the prophecy is also counting down to the last day of the message given to Naruto by that Pein and Konan?" Jiraiya questioned.

"The Ten Days of Hell." They all turned their heads towards Orochimaru who spoke out. "We were told in our academy days that every fifty years the world faced what is called 'The Ten Day of Hell'."

Hinata raised her head in recognition. "Ah! That's right! I read something like that yesterday night." The Hyuuga Heiress said. "For ten days everyone experienced some sort of unpredicted disasters that struck the whole world. It was unclear of what really happened on those days, but it was recorded in every text exactly how Orochimaru phrased it. But it was not specific that it happened exactly before the Darkness came." They were watching the pale eyes young woman. "I'm guessing that the reason no one would record exactly what would happen is because they were all too terrified to relive those days…"

"That means for the next eight days… we'll experience horrible things until… the Ten'yo finally faces the Darkness." Sakura nearly whispered.

Itachi frowned. "It could be a way for the Darkness to show off its powers and what it could do."

"But what happened on the tenth day? What was so horrible about yesterday?" Lee asked, furrowing his brows.

Sasuke released his breath, bowing his head. "The messengers of Darkness come, spilling blood in their paths to the Ten'yo, marking the beginning of the days in hell." They all widened their eyes and looked at the youngest Uchiha.

"You mean to tell us you knew about it?" Sakura cried out. She stood up from her seat, staring at Sasuke. Gaara and Tsunade frowned and glared at the Uchiha.

Naruto sighed. "I told him to not tell anyone…"

"What? Why?" The pink haired young woman nearly shouted, a bit angry.

The blond's head was still bowed, not wanting to look at his sister or the others. He sat in silence. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "What else are you hiding?" He's tone was low. Everyone glanced at the Uchihas and their Senmin.

The blond stood up, his bangs covering his eyes. "I won't say, unless we somehow get to the ruins where our mothers made the prophecy." Naruto said nearly unemotionally.

Sakura looked at his brother. "But…"

Itachi pushed himself off the wall, and stood up straight. "It's unclear what Naruto knows, but going back there may confirm something."

"It can also probably help us in trying to unlock the pieces of the real prophecy." Sasuke said. "If that was the place our mothers made the prophecy, then maybe it will reveal to us the ending."

0000000

((And I end it at that! So the countdown to the end is near. What discoveries will they uncover, and what will happen during the Days of Hell as it was dubbed?

See, Pein and Konan have an important role to the story. Plus, I needed some baddies in the story. I saw them as the strongest, by far, in the Manga… save for Madara… ahem. I somehow added the connection they had with Jiraiya in there, but I twisted it to fit the story. Sorry for the spoilers again! Eek!

I thought it was fun to have the Three Sennin as the main characters in the chapter for awhile. I feel sorry for Orochimaru really. Every story that I have read always made him as the main bad guy. I thought, maybe this time he could be some good guy, just that he was mislead. Hm, I think in the past I made him nicer and forgiving, and gave a reason why he was so evil during the beginning of this fic. Huhuhu... I have plans on what may or may not happen to the three…

I think I made another turning point that leads to more confusion and lots of questions. Gah! Why!? I guess you'll just have to all wait and see what will happen in the next chapter. My classes are going to start up in two weeks. Hopefully I can add a chapter or two before that. I know you're all eager for this fic to draw to a close.

Oh! And, since the dark days that I blanked out in trying to remember what I wrote for these three chapters, I also started on a new story. I know, how bad of me! I got six chapters done already, and it will only be about fifteen chapters total, since I got my outline on it done. It's another AU so yeah. If you want, you can check that out too, but it's only the prologue. If I get enough positive reviews to satiate my imagination, I may update depending on my schedule. It's called **Hana Taisen**… that's if you're interested. I won't focus too hard on that fic, because my main priority is finishing this one! Yosh!

Thanks again for the reviews and your support! Please give me some positive comments. I'm still trying to finish the next two chapters, and your support helps a lot! Until next time!))


	38. The Countdown Continues

**Recap** (Summary of the whole story until now. In case some of you forgot):

Naruto, a supposedly normal teenager, moves to his aunt's house, Tsunade, with his brother and sister, who are twins, named Gaara and Sakura. There he stumbles upon a strange book that transports him to another world. He meets Sasuke and many new people in the strange world with strange powers. Then Gaara and Sakura come to the world to find out that they are Senmin (Chosen Ones), that have to travel the world and find Rakuen. And their Shugorei (Guardians) and fighting partners are the Hyuuga Twins, Neji and Hinata. Naruto then discovers that he is a Senmin to, with Sasuke as his Shugorei, and they all travel together to visit the temples of the Gods to find clues to find Rakuen.

Then they encounter trouble with Soldiers after Senmin from Otogakure. Gaara received a new Shugorei, Lee. The return to Konohagakure only to find the truth of being an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki siblings are Jinchuriki to powerful youkai from the Dark Realm called Bijuu. Naruto is the host of the most powerful one named Kyuubi, and a certain person is after him. During the tournament hosted by Konoha, they encounter Orochimaru who is after Naruto. He gets marked by a curse, and Konoha was nearly defeated by the attack from Oto. Amidst the chaos, Naruto and Sasuke confess their love for one another.

In a mission separated from his brother and sister, Naruto and Sasuke run into Itachi, the twin of Sasuke and also the last Shugorei of Naruto. With a warning from the Gods for Naruto to rush home, he meets up with his friends and his siblings, as they race back to Konoha. But they get obstructed by the Sound Four, who want to take Naruto to Orochimaru. One by one they fight, until Naruto and Sasuke disappear before they reach Konoha.

Three years passed, and Naruto and Sasuke return. They are now being chased by the Akatsuki, Itachi's former group that he was part of as a spy, that are after the Bijuu. Then it was found out that Naruto is Ten'yo, who will defeat the coming Darkness and find Rakuen. They unveil the prophecy that the mothers of the Hyuuga, Uzumaki and Uchiha siblings foresaw.

They search for the ten stones of Tengoku that will help unlock the Gates of Light. But Naruto opened the Gates of Darkness, and Chaos and Destruction was released upon their world. The war broke out, and Nyohouan'ya came out to take Naruto away. Then the Gates of Light opened and Naruto received the true powers of Ten'yo. Nyohouan'ya was defeated, but the war is not over, as messengers appear to warn Naruto that in ten days the real darkness will appear, and their world will go through the Ten Days of Hell.

0000000

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)**  
XXXVII**: The Countdown Continues**  
By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_The blond's head was still bowed, not wanting to look at his sister or the others. He sat in silence. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "What else are you hiding?" He's tone was low. Everyone glanced at the Uchihas and their Senmin._

_The blond stood up, his bangs covering his eyes. "I won't say, unless we somehow get to the ruins where our mothers made the prophecy." Naruto said nearly unemotionally._

_Sakura looked at his brother. "But…"_

_Itachi pushed himself off the wall, and stood up straight. "It's unclear what Naruto knows, but going back there may confirm something."_

"_It can also probably help us in trying to unlock the pieces of the real prophecy." Sasuke said. "If that was the place our mothers made the prophecy, then maybe it will reveal to us the ending."_

0000000

"_**On the eight day, the sky cries endless tears, flooding all the lands.**_"

Sakura shot up from her bed, panting. The figure beside her roused from sleep, and turned to the young woman who was in distress. "Sakura-san. What is wrong?" Lee called out softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The pink haired young woman shakily got out from her bed, not hearing to calls from her lover. She nearly stumbled as she went to the window. When she quickly pushed back the curtains, her emerald eyes widened. It was pouring down hard, and yet there were no clouds in sight to blanket the black sky with the bleeding moon.

0000000

The sounds of Konoha were drowned out by the hard rains that came down upon them. Everywhere they looked, the streets were flooded, and there were a few people treading through the knee high waters to seek higher ground. The young red haired Hokage sighed with frustration, rubbing his temples. Everyone was beginning to feel restless, waiting out the Ten Days of Hell. There was just no way to predict what will happen next, and how to prevent it all.

Sakura was sitting at the couch in the office, her boyfriend and Shugorei to the Hokage sitting beside the young pink haired woman. Neji stood beside his 'wife', staring out the window to watch the drops of rain trail down the glass. "There has been already orders for citizens to move to tall buildings and out of the residence areas. There is also a stock of rations being gathered, and orders for no one to stray out."

"If the water gets high enough, there might be water Oni and Youkai that would come through the weakening barriers around Konoha." Neji murmured. He sighed, and shifted from his spot, to sit on the edge of the Hokage's desk.

The pink haired young woman looked up at her twin brother. "I think we should go to the place our mothers made the prophecy. With these floods, I don't think the Oni and Youkai would be a problem, if we fly there."

Gaara looked up at his twin. "But what if the ruins are also flooded by this endless rain. You forgot the that whole world is affected by the Ten Days of Hell."

"It won't hurt to try." Neji replied. "I do not believe that anything will happen to Naruto until the last day." He reached out a hand and rubbed his 'wife's' shoulder comfortingly.

The red haired young man sighed. "Fine, we'll go." He leaned his cheek on top of the warm hand of his husband's and closed his milky green eyes. "The sooner the better, I guess." He whispered.

0000000

It took time for everything to get settle in Konoha under Gaara's supervision. The people were all moved to the highest levels of the building and half of the citizens were already being accommodated int the tall Hokage Tower. The Uzumaki siblings and their Shugorei set out towards the ruins where their mothers made the prophecy at the break of dawn. They were riding swiftly through the rain on the black dragon from one of the stones of Tengoku. "How far is this place?" Sakura shouted through the heavy rain.

"It's only somewhere in the boarders of the Earth Country." Naruto replied, as he wiped his face from the rain the splashed against his face. They all wore rain coats to somewhere cover them from the harsh rains. Down below they could see the trees flooded with water all around. Naruto felt a sad feeling for the small villages that were drowned by the rain. He prayed to the Gods that they those people were safe and on high ground.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked over and saw his Shugorei giving him a reassuring look. '_Don't worry. I'm sure the Gods are watching over them. And then when you finally get rid of the Darkness, everything will return back to normal._' He heard Sasuke say to him through their bond. Naruto smiled, and closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek against the raven haired young man's hand.

Hinata widened her eyes, and pointed out towards a direction. "Is that it?" She shouted. They all looked over and saw a fallen temple that was glowing in a white aura, glittering and standing out among the darkness and floods. The waters barely touched the white ruined temple, as if there was a barrier protecting it from harm.

'_It makes you believe that our mothers knew this would happen, the ruins waiting for us to be here._' Naruto heard Itachi say through their bond. Both the blonde and the younger Uchiha nodded in agreement with the older Shugorei.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted, and everyone became alert.

"_**On the seventh day, powerful giants prowl the world rampaging over the lands**_."

Gaara widened his milky green eyes. Three giant shadows came out from the waters, and roared out with great strength. The black dragon flew away to dodge the big claws of the monstrous beings. Everyone held on tightly together, as the braced for the sudden movement from their ride. "What's going on!?" Sakura shouted, as she tightly held on to her Shugorei.

"Those... those are Oni." Naruto replied, and then held on tightly as the black dragon flapped his wings away as another Oni tried to swipe its claws at them. "It's part of the prophecy of the Days of Hell." He glanced at his brother.

The young Hokage frowned. Neji narrowed his eyes. "Does this mean that these giant Oni are all over the world too?" He questioned. These Oni weren't as big as the two Youkai, Chaos and Destruction. Naruto nodded at Neji's question.

Gaara stood up. "Either way, we need to get to that temple."

Lee stood up, pounding his chest with pride. "Then allow us to fight these hindrances." He announced. Gaara nodded at both his Shugorei. Then the two jumped off the dragon. Naruto gasped and went to run over, thinking that his brother and his Shugorei are all crazy, but Sasuke held him back. With a big burst of smoke, two giant animals came out and attacked the giant Oni. Naruto gasped in surprise.

'_I knew that Neji was huge, but I thought it was a one time thing. Even Fuzzy Brows is huge!_' The blonde thought, watching in amazement the two giant animals. The giant white dragon that was Neji, wrapped its slender snake like body around the Oni, and tightened it's hold until it burst into black dust. The giant tortoise that was Lee shifted its heavy body to be on its hide legs. Its giant body overshadowed the two Oni. Then Lee let his body fall forward, crushing the Oni into dust, and giant waves from the floods rose high. '_It's no wonder Niisan is the Hokage. He's very strong._' The black dragon had to fly high to dodge the big waves. The ruins were unaffected, as it stood perfectly untouched.

Gaara turned his head to the others. "Let's go." He said in his low tone. Then the dragon descended.

0000000

Raincoats dropped to the ground abandoned near the entrance. The group all walked into the temple which was dryer than outside. Some of them shivered as they were soaked from the harsh rains outside. Naruto and his Shugorei used their wind and fire element to help dry all of them.

"So, where is it?" Sakura questioned as she looked around the dusted place. Sai came up beside her, holding on to a torch.

"This way!" Naruto called out, with his Shugorei close to him. They walked down a hall and turned a corner. The others quickly followed behind.

When they reached a dead end, they saw kanji written on all over the walls in white glowing characters. Sakura was in awe as she neared the door. Her fingers lightly traced the words. Hinata was beside her, tilting her head as she tried to decipher the symbols. "It's in a language I don't understand."

Sakura grinned. "It's because it's kanji, one of the writing methods that we were taught back in the other world." She looked up at the words. "It's been awhile since I could read it."

"Right here!" Naruto called out. They all looked at the blonde with a hand placed on one of the walls. He looked over at Itachi. "You want to do it?" The elder Uchiha smirked and shrugged his shoulders. They all watched as Itachi bit his thumb and smeared his blood across familiar words that Sakura and Gaara were able to read: Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuuga.

The walls started to rumble, and they all because cautious, except for Naruto and his Shugorei. The wall that was in front of them faded and disappeared. They were all shocked, but were snapped from their stupor when Naruto ran inside with his Shugorei in tow. The others walked in and looked around in awe. There were more glowing writings in kanji all around the dome like chamber.

Sakura stopped before the big strange circle in the center of the room, with the symbols of the Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Uchiha families on the ground mixed together. Gaara, Neji and Sai stopped before what looked like the map of their continent, with four empty circular spots. "Is this where you got the Four Star Mirrors?" Sai questioned, as he reached a hand out to trace the indentations of where the mirrors used to be. Itachi appeared beside him and nodded.

"What is this, then?" Sakura asked, as she knelt down outside the circle engraved on the ground. She slowly reached out a hand to touch it.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, and pulled on his sister's hand. Sakura looked up at his baby brother with question. "I think... I think all of you have to go in at the same time if you want to get the rest of the real prophecy."

They all looked at the blonde in confusion. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "I guess it makes sense. Since the last time when Naruto stepped in, we were told of the prophecy." The three sets of twins looked at one another, and nodded.

They gathered around, standing at the outer edge of the circle. They were even spaced out, with their own twin next to them. Naruto stood aside with Lee and Sai, watching them. When they all stepped into the circle at the same time, the circle blared in a white glow, and the room started to shake. A bright light shot up from the circle, and a beautiful melody was heard. Naruto looked around remembering the same thing happened when he was last here with his Shugorei.

The three sets of twins looked around apprehensive and confused. Sasuke suddenly gasped and widened his eyes. He stood up straight and his head craned up towards the ceiling. "_The child of Darkness defeated, Ten'yo's duties are not done._" He whispered, which echoed and vibrated around the room.

Itachi stilled with wide crimson eyes, and then he slowly closed them. "_The messengers of Darkness come, spilling blood in their paths to the Ten'yo, marking the beginning of the days of hell._"

Hinata fluttered her eyes closed, taking in a slow breath. "_Ten days until It finally awakens and sends the world in eternal darkness._"

"_On the ninth day, the sun would no longer rise in the sky, blanketed by darkness and the moon bleeding crimson._" Neji murmured, which resounded loudly around the room.

Sakura shakily pressed her clasped hands close to her racing heart. "_On the eight day, the sky cried endless tears, flooding all the lands._"

Gaara wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes closed. "_On the seventh day, powerful giants prowl the world rampaging over the lands._"

Naruto carefully watched them, a frown slowly settling upon his lips. Lee and Sai were entranced by the scene and the words spilling out freely from the three twins. They continued in the same order, and the rest of the prophecy came out from their lips.

"_On the sixth day, strong whirls of wind terrorize the lands, leaving destruction in its trail."_

"_On the fifth day, the earth trembles unpredictably, tearing lands apart."_

"_On the fourth day, dead moaning souls of the past walk upon the world, haunting all those left behind."_

"_On the third day, the first child born falls, suffering unbearable pain."_

"_On the second day, all not Shugorei or Senmin fall asleep, and will wake unless the Darkness is defeated._

"_On the last day, time stands still and darkness appears, taking away Ten'yo and his precious ones._"

As if they were released from an invisible presence, they all fell to their knees panting and gasping for breath. Sai and Lee were about to run to their masters, but Naruto stopped them. "Why?" Lee questioned.

There was a gasp, and they looked up to see three transparent figures dressed in white robes. They were figures of women, and were easily recognized by the three sets of twins. Sakura looked up at a the red haired woman, tears forming from the corner of her eyes. "Kaasan..." She whispered. Gaara felt his chest tighten.

Hinata reached out a hand towards the woman the looked much like her and her brother. "Okaasan..." Neji watched silently, over come with an overwhelming feeling to see his beautiful mother. The Uchiha twins also stayed silent looking at their mother.

Naruto neared the circle, but didn't step through knowing he can't pass through. "That's not all of the prophecy." He said with a frown and troubled look. The three sets of twins looked up at the blonde with confusion and surprise.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked carefully, as he and Lee stood behind the small blonde.

"Where is the end of the Prophecy?" He demanded with a serious expression. The three projections of their mothers had their heads turned watching the blonde. Then they all smiled simultaneously.

"_Seek the answers Ten'yo,"  
"The place where you can decide,"  
"In the lands that was once long forgotten,"_

"_One can only find true Paradise,"  
"If they believe in themselves,"  
"And have faith in their Precious ones."_

Naruto widened his eyes when the images of their mothers started to fade. "No! Wait!" Then the light from the circle faded, and darkness covered the room, with the fires from the torches the one source of light. Naruto fell to his knees. Feeling frustrated and pounded a hand against the ground as he gritted his teeth. '_I already know those words, but what does it mean? How will this all end? Do I still have to decide what will happen?'_ He clenched his hands tightly into a fist.

"Naruto..." The boy fluttered open his eyes and looked up to see the worried expressions from his older siblings. The blonde sighed and gave a small smile.

Hinata knelt down beside her Senmin. "Naruto-kun... what's the end of the Prophecy?"

The blonde looked up at all the curious stares around him. He inwardly sighed, and closed his eyes. "There has to be an end to the Prophecy, and what our mothers keep saying isn't it. The ones that you all said was just the count down with the Ten Days of Hell. But what will happen when I face the Darkness on that last day? I can't help but feel uneasy." He murmured the last words.

"But you're not in this alone." The blonde looked up at his Shugorei, Itachi.

"That's right, we'll all be there." Sai replied.

Sasuke raked his hand through his bangs. "We'll just all have to find out the end together."

Neji looked at the blonde. "Don't depend so much on what is foreseen. The Gods have always taught us that we're the ones we make our own futures. All that is prophesied are just many pathways that would could take." Gaara nodded in agreement.

The blonde sighed, and smiled at them. "You're right."

The red haired Hokage looked around the room. "Right now, we'll have to prepare for what is to come. As the days pass, things will just keep getting worse."

Sakura got up with the help of her male Shugorei. "Let's head back to Konoha and tell the others what we found out." Sai also helped out his partner from the ground.

Then suddenly the room shook violently, and debris and dust came raining upon them. They began to feel drops of water leaking from the room. "It's going to collapse!" Lee shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

The room shook again, and they all ran out before the room caved in. The whole temple was shaking and cracks grew on the stone walls. When they reached the entrance, they saw the flood beating against the ruins, and slowly rising. "Looks like the barrier around the place is gone." Itachi stated. He looked at Naruto. "The only way out is up, and now." The blonde nodded and closed his eyes.

With a big roar, a giant black dragon burst out from the ruins of the temple. The place crumbled, and was covered by a big wave. They watched from above as the ruins disappeared, submerged in the waters.

"It makes you believe that our mothers planned for all this, and predicted it all." Itachi spoke. They all looked at him through the rain. "The ruins stood even with all the floods and the chaos from when the Gate of Darkness opened. Then it gets destroyed right after we came and reveal what will happen during the Ten Days of Hell." They all stayed silent, also believing what Itachi said.

Gaara closed his eyes and spoke after the moment of silence. "Let's hurry to Konoha. There might be more Oni like the ones we encountered surrounding our home." Naruto nodded and directed the black dragon through the sky to their home.

0000000

Everything was a mess in Konoha. There were various spells being thrown at the six giant Oni that were surrounding the city. They were beating against the barriers around Konoha. Soldiers were out releasing spells at the Oni, standing upon the waters or on top of high buildings. Then at the corner of their city, a giant toad rises, and smacks away one of the Oni. At the other end, a giant snake wraps around one Oni, while releasing an attack from its mouth at another.

"Obaasan, she's fighting with her Shugorei." Sakura murmured.

Gaara frowned. "Neji. Lee." The two appeared beside their master, bowing their heads at command.

"Wait!" They stopped from jumping off the dragon, like last time. They turned towards Naruto. "I'll do it." Then he closed his eyes, and radiated in a white aura. Then nine giant glowing balls appeared, flying around the boy. Naruto waved a hand, and the balls of different colored lights went out. They watched how strong bursts of elemental attacks easily destroyed the surrounding giant Oni. When they were cleared, the stones of Tengoku returned within the boy. He opened his eyes, not tired at all.

Below they could hear the cries of joy from the people of Konoha, knowing that it was the Ten'yo's power. The others all carefully watched Naruto, suddenly feeling powerless, compared to the small blonde.

0000000

"I see." The former Hokage sat among the young Soldiers, with her Shugorei standing near her. "At least we know a head on what will happen next during these times." Tsunade said. Her chin was resting upon her hand, as she leaned forward with her elbow on the desk. "We'll be able to be prepared and ready for what will come."

"Then cyclones and tornadoes will start causing problems on this world." Jiraiya stated.

Orochimaru looked at his partner. "But we cannot just stop natural disasters. It will take a lot of chakra and strong levels of spells to counter them." He replied.

The white haired man snorted. "All ways the pessimist."

"No, I'm rational, unlike you who is always stupid." Orochimaru murmured with a hiss. Jiraiya turned his head and glared at his partner. Tsunade emitted a dark aura and glared at both of her bickering Shugorei.

Naruto inwardly laughed. 'It always makes you wonder how old they are really.' He thought. Itachi and Sasuke chuckled lightly at hearing their master. The blonde boy then looked up at his aunt. "I'll just create strong barriers to add upon the ones that are already up around Konoha, and also strengthen and renew the ones that are cracked." Naruto said.

Tsunade frowned, and lifted her head from her leaning position. "No." She said. Naruto blinked his eyes. "You won't do anything that allows you to use your powers."

The blonde boy frowned. "But-"

The blonde woman stood up from her seat. "I will make those barriers to protect from the coming cyclones and tornadoes." She looked at her nephew with piercing eyes. "You will do nothing, as you have to conserve your chakra for the coming of the true Darkness." She said.

"Allow us to do what we can here to protect our home." Iruka spoke up, as he and the other close older Soldiers were present. "You are not alone in all this, Naruto-kun." The adult all nodded, determination and pride in their eyes.

Naruto was surprised as he looked at their expressions. Then he smiled softly. "I know you're all strong and will definitely protect our home." He said. "I believe in you, as you believe in me as Ten'yo."

0000000

"_**On the sixth day, strong whirls of wind terrorize the lands, leaving destruction in its trail.**_"

As it continued to rain down hard, with no clouds in sight to cover the black sky and red moon, many cyclones rose from the waters and moved across the lands. It left everything in its way in ruins. The youkai and Oni strayed in the waters and high ground were all sucked in, and the trees submerged in the waters were uprooted and thrown by the force.

Konoha was still standing, even with the floods that now was ten feet deep. The citizens started to move into the Hokage Tower from the top floor, abandoning the other tall buildings. The people felt helpless and restless, as they watched as cyclones beat against the barriers that were raised to protect their home. And the day passed by agonizingly slow for all the people that wait from the days to end and they can live peacefully again.

"_**On the fifth day, the earth trembles unpredictably, tearing lands apart.**_"

Sasuke was forced awake when a big jolt shook the tower, and the people started to cry in surprise and fear. The Uchiha rubbed his eyes and looked down in surprise to feel a weight pressed down against his chest. Sasuke gave a small smile, and raked his fingers through the blonde locks. Suddenly there was another shake, and Naruto shot up into a sitting position, fully awake. "Wha-!?"

The Uchiha sighed, and sat up. He looked around to see the others also rousing from their sleep on the ground in the big private chamber of the Hokage in the Tower. All of their friends were together in one room, lying on blankets and thin folding mattresses scattered on the floor. The big bed that was once in the room, was moved into the Hokage's office, where Tsunade took over as a resting place and a place for private meetings. She shared the room with her two Shugorei, whom she made very sure they slept on the floor instead of sneaking into the king sized bed she kept for herself. No one wanted to imagine what would happen.

From the back of the other end of the room, Sasuke heard the beginning cries of the little girl of the Uzumaki and Hyuuga. The pale eyed young man started to try and comfort the girl so that she wouldn't be scared and cry any more louder with all the drowsy people that were slowly waking up.

Then the room shook, and everyone in the room became wide awake, holding on to the person next to them, as they stared around the room. Yoshe started to cry, and Gaara pulled the girl into his arms to calm her down. When it calmed down, they all stayed still, except for Gaara who was rocking his daughter who was still crying.

"It's the fifth day, right?" Naruto murmured, holding on tightly to Sasuke's hand. The raven haired teen silently nodded.

Gaara looked at his husband. "Go out and check around to see the condition of all the people in the tower. Make sure the Soldiers help too." Neji nodded and stood up.

Yoshe cried harder, and grabbed on to Neji's pants. "No!" She started to heave through her sobs. "No go!" Gaara looked up at Neji. The Hyuuga sighed sadly, and sat back down holding on to the small hand of his daughter. She wouldn't stop crying.

Kiba stood up. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama, we'll go and do the job."

Lee sprung up from his sleeping spot. "Yosh!" Itachi, Sai, Chouji and Shino stood up. Ino had to push Shikamaru to get up also to help.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "I'll gather the Kitoushi to see if there were any injured people in the tower." Hinata stood up by the help of her fiancé.

Ino, and Tenten also stood up, looking at one another. "We'll go help with the rations with the other women, and distribute food for all the people in the Tower." Tenten said. Ino flashed a peace sign towards the red headed Hokage.

Then the room shook again, causing Yoshe to cry louder. The people in the room nearly tumbled but they held on to each other for support. Gaara pressed his daughter close to him, closing his eyes as he rocked the girl. She was clinging tightly on to her 'mother'. Then he looked at his friends as they were helping each other stand up steadily. "Thank you." He said in his low and deep tone. The people in the room all looked at their Hokage, and smiled, before they walked out the big room.

Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to exit the room. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the two parents with their crying child. "Don't worry Niisan. This tower is very resilient, and could withstand anything. Konoha will keep standing strong." He flashed a smile before he exited the room to leave the small family.

0000000

In the middle of the day, there was a violent shake in the city of Konoha. People who watched, saw a giant crack that split their city in half, and broke apart, opening up the earth. The flooding waters seeped through, and the water levels lowered to about waist high on a female adult.

Gaara has been busy the whole day, to reassure his people that everything will be alright. There has already been a system that they all adjusted into as all the people of Konoha stayed in the still standing giant tower. Soldiers with the affinity to the element of earth worked over time to counter the quakes, and redirect it away from the tower. Though everyone knows that the material and construction of their monumental tower was very tough and indestructible, they all felt that protecting the tower was all they could do in times that they were going though.

The children were all scared as usual. Yoshe had stopped crying, but she would still release small sobs when there was a big shake to the tower. She wouldn't let go of her mother, clinging desperately on to her 'mother'. Sakura, Hinata and all the other healers tended to only a few people who would fall and hurt themselves when there was sudden shakes. The other Soldier women distributed rations and food for everyone, and counted that they still have a lot for the duration of the countdown. Then by night, the shaking lessened, and the time between each quake became longer than before.

All their friends were together in the Hokage's chamber again, worn out in their day's work. The only ones up were the three sets of triplets and Naruto. Hinata looked up at her friends. "Tomorrow... what was it that will happen?"

"Something about the dead coming back and walking this world." Itachi replied with furrowed brows.

Sakura bit her lip. "Does that mean, zombies?" Her eyes widened with dread.

"Let's just hope that these dead people aren't harmful." Sasuke replied. He then looked at the blonde beside him, and pulled him down with him to go to sleep. Naruto pressed his forehead against the chest of the Uchiha and closed his eyes. "Sleep well, dobe." He whispered softly. '_Stop thinking. Everything will be okay._'

"Teme." Naruto growled tiredly. He shifted a little and wrapped his arm over the older teen's waist. 'I know... I know...'

0000000

There was low rumblings and a small shake. Gaara shot open his eyes, and blinked them to see the sleeping face of his husband close to his. The red haired Uzumaki pulled his face back, and sat up from his makeshift bed. The young man then reached out his hand to the side and saw that his daughter, who was supposedly lying between him and Neji, was gone. Gaara panicked.

Neji, sensing his master and 'wife's' distress, woke up, and looked up at the red headed young man. "Gaara-sama?"

"Yoshe." The man stood up, and stepped over the covered and sleeping bodies scattered on the floor. Neji sat up and looked around the room to see that everyone was still sleeping. He noted that the quakes were lessened, figuring that Yoshe was less affected by it by now. The ex-Hyuuga got up to follow his anxious 'wife'.

They found themselves in the Hokage's office, which had no sign of either Legendary Sennin. They turned their heads at the sound of the cheerful and recognizable giggles of their daughter. They walked over towards the king sized bed that was settled at the corner of the room. They heard their child babbling in a singsong tone. When they got to behind the bed, they saw their daughter sitting on the ground.

Gaara reached out to his daughter. "Yoshe, what are you doing here?" He called out softly to the little girl. He knelt down with his arms open wide.

Big and round pale green eyes looked up, and brightened at the sight of the red haired young man. "Kaasan!" She got up and ran into the arms of her 'mother'. The girl looked up at the red haired young man. "Yoshe talk to Obaasan!" She chirped.

Gaara and Neji furrowed their brows. "But Tsunade-Obasan isn't here, sweetie." The pale eyed young man replied.

"No!" She then pointed over to where she was sitting. "Obaasan, Ojiisan!"

The two males looked up and widened their eyes. There standing in front of them was the images of Gaara's parents and Neji's mother. They were smiling down at them.

"_**On the fourth day, dead moaning souls of the past walk upon the world, haunting all those left behind.**_"

0000000

((I'M SO SORRY!!! I can't believe it has almost been a year since I last updated this fic. I lost my chapter summaries for the last chapters, and I did promise that I won't leave this unfinished. There are three more chapters after this, and I'm hoping to get them all out by the end of the week.

Yeah, this is rushed like always, so there are billions of grammar and spelling mistakes. I have the whole summer free, so I may have to go over and fix them all. I kind of need some kind of editor. Hm...

Days passed by quickly for Naruto and the gang, and it gets worse and worse for what the whole world has to go through. It's not that difficult to figure out what will happen the next days for them. But what's so bad about dead people walking the world? I guess you'll understand the next chapter.

I keep reminding myself that this is a SasuNaru fic mainly, but I can't help but write about the small family of Gaara and Neji. Guess little children have that affect on parents to change them. But I promise that this is really a SasuNaru fic! Really!

So what else will happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!

Thank you all for your reviews! They all inspired me to continue finally! I won't abandon this fic, that I promise you!))


	39. These are the Last Days

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)**  
XXXVIII:** These are the Last Days  
By Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_Big and round pale green eyes looked up, and brightened at the sight of the red haired young man. "Kaasan!" She got up and ran into the arms of her 'mother'. The girl looked up at the red haired young man. "Yoshe talk to Obaasan!" She chirped._

_Gaara and Neji furrowed their brows. "But Tsunade-Obasan isn't here, sweetie." The pale eyed young man replied._

_"No!" She then pointed over to where she was sitting. "Obaasan, Ojiisan!"_

_The two males looked up and widened their eyes. Their faces became paler than usual. There standing in front of them was the images of Gaara's parents and Neji's mother. They were smiling down at them._

"_**On the fourth day, dead moaning souls of the past walk upon the world, haunting all those left behind.**_"

0000000

There was crying and mostly silence throughout the whole tower. Almost everyone had a spirit of a loved one following them, and it mostly disturbed them. They felt uneasy, and not knew what to do in these situations. Naruto thought he would be used to seeing the transparent images of his parents, but his heart always clenched when he saw them, knowing the way they died. '_Because of me._'

The blonde watched from the corner of his eyes how his sister was just calming down from crying. She had Yoshe, who was now not afraid by the tiny trembles of the earth shaking. The little girl was sitting on Sakura's lap, happily babbling nonsense to the ghosts of their parents. They were standing there watching the little girl, smiling. Gaara was on the Hokage chair that was turned away from seeing their dead parents. Naruto knew both his brother and sister felt the same heavy feeling just being around the images of their parents that died years ago.

It was found out that the spirits couldn't talk back, but they respond with small gestures and expressions. They move around like any live person did, but they couldn't touch nor be touched back. Yoshe, who was still a little child, didn't understand it, and thought it was a trick whenever she would reach out and touch her dead grandparents. She would giggle when her hands went through them. Though they found it cute, the Uzumaki siblings felt their hearts ache, knowing that their parents were there but not really there.

Naruto stood up, and all eyes bore at him, even the eyes of his dead parents. He shivered lightly, and then put on a big smile. "I... I'm going to check on my Shugorei." He announced, and then hurried out the room. When he closed the door, he pressed his back against it, and felt the heaviness in his chest slightly lifted. "It's hard... it's so hard to face them... and I can't even get answers from Kaasan, or Mikoto-obasan and Nijiyo-obasan." He whispered to himself. With a frustrating groan, the blonde pushed himself to stand and headed to where the Uchiha twins might be. '_If it's hard for me to be around my parents... it must be harder for them too._'

Naruto walked pass many office rooms, where people resided, sharing rooms with other families. When he went by one room, the blonde stopped, and moved back to the room. He saw Itachi and Sasuke sitting side to side, with their mother sitting down elegantly close to them, and their father standing behind her with his arms crossed. The blonde saw the two of them moving their lips, but he couldn't hear their voices clearly. The raven haired woman just smiled widely. '_They're still uneasy, like everyone else._' He thought.

The blonde froze when he saw the Uchiha twin's father look at him with his ebony eyes. Naruto nervously reached out his hand and scratched the back of his head, chuckling. The twins looked up to see their master, and relief was written behind their eyes. "Sorry... I just wanted to see if things were okay." He laughed nervously, as he slowly inched inside the room.

The spirit of Mikoto, the Uchiha twin's mother, raised a hand and beckoned the boy to come in. She had a lovely and welcoming smile. Naruto's expression softened, and he walked in. He plopped down beside Sasuke, facing the woman that resembled the twins. She was smiling at the blonde. Then the woman reached out a hand, and hovered it over the blonde's hand.

Naruto blinked his eyes, and looked up into the woman's dark eyes. "Oh." He whispered. Itachi and Sasuke glanced at their Senmin. The blonde then smiled widely. "You're thanking me for watching over them." He laughed and shook his head. "If anything, they have been watching over me." The boy smiled gently, remembering his time with his Shugorei. "They've both grown very strong, and have been doing their duties as Shugorei. I'd like to say I'm proud of them for being my Shugorei." Naruto looked up at Fugaku, the father of the twins. "And I do not regret ever meeting them."

The blonde felt a light feeling flutter in his chest when he saw satisfied looks in both the Uchiha couple's eyes. Naruto bowed his head. "Thank you for bringing them here to this world to meet me." The Uchiha couple's expression softened.

Sasuke and Itachi watched their master silently, not daring to look at their parents. They didn't know what to do in this strange situation, nor what to say. The whole time, they just talked among themselves, reminiscing of the past, of the good and bad. This way, they felt like they were telling their parents what has happened. But the whole time they couldn't look up at their parents.

Naruto chuckled, and leaned back against Sasuke. "You have lovely parents, you know?" He murmured softly. "They are very nice, and you could see it in their eyes how proud they are of you two." Itachi and Sasuke widened their eyes. "They may not be able to speak, but watching them, they seem very happy at the way you two have grown. And yet..." The blonde closed his eyes, and leaned his head back on the younger Uchiha's shoulder, "They are saddened that they were not able to be there as you grew. There is no negative feeling coming from them, except for that regret of leaving you when you were young." Both the twins felt something stir in their chests.

The blonde sat up straight, and took both the hands of his Shugorei into his. "You don't have to make things more awkward and wait for a response. You just have to look at them, and you can already tell all they want to say. They love you, you know? They are your parents, and you are their sons." Naruto looked at Mikoto and Fugaku, and he got the feeling that they both were thanking him. He smiled at them, and then released the hands of his Shugorei. He stood up. '_I guess I have to listen to what I said to them, and also face my parents.'_

Naruto grinned and ruffled the Uchiha twin's heads. Then he left chuckling at their childish glares they had on their Senmin. The blonde ran back to the Hokage office where his family was.

0000000

Night came, and no one was able to fall asleep. There were haunting moans and cries that vibrated through the walls. It sounded more like sufferings and pain. Everyone tried hard to block them out, but it was too hard to. The spirits that appeared during the day, have disappeared when it was almost diner time. Then the moaning of all the dead resounded half past ten o'clock, and kept on continuing throughout the night. Gaara and Neji had to cover their daughter's ears, so that she could sleep somewhat easily and not cry more out of fear.

Naruto clung tightly to Sasuke, closing his eyes tightly. He felt his heart grow heavier when the whole moaning sounds started. Tears started to form from the corners of his eyes. He suddenly felt helpless. '_I... I want to help them... to make their sufferings stop... but I don't know how to..._'

Sasuke pressed the small blonde close to him. '_I know... I think we all do._' He held on to Naruto throughout the night.

0000000

Just when the moaning of the dead stopped, there were cries of pain that interrupted the moment of silence. The people in the room sat up and looked around as some of their friends were writhing in pain. There was a loud agonizing cry from the far corner where the current Hokage and his family were. Yoshe was crying hard, and squirming around in pain.

Sakura sat up, and turned to her boyfriend beside her. "Lee!"

"Sa-Sakura-s-san..." He groaned, but he bit his lip to hold it in. "D-don't worry about me... M-master... h-he..."

When she heard a loud cry from her niece, she shot out from her makeshift bed and tended to her brother and his family. "Niisan! What's going on!?" She pulled the crying little girl into her arms.

Hinata started to check out on the others all around the room. The only ones not affected was her, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. They all scrambled over to the others. The female Hyuuga looked up from checking on Ino and Shikamaru. "Their hearts are racing, and they are sweating a lot. They all look like they're in some kind of pain." She said to her mistress.

"_**On the third day, the first child born falls, suffering unbearable pain.**_"

Sasuke's expression fell, and he frowned deeply. "It's part of the Days of Hell. They'll be feeling this kind of pain for the remaining days." He said in a low whisper. He watched his twin, and Sai clutching tightly to themselves and gritting their teeth.

Naruto bit his lip. "That means everyone in the world that are first born will suffer a lot." He murmured. The blonde looked up at his sister. "Sakura... maybe there is some spell that will let them sleep through it?"

"Like an anesthetics." Sakura whispered. She looked up at her Shugorei. "Hinata, we'll have to head to the first-aid supply room, and get all able Kitoushi to give anesthetics, and pain relieving medicine. Then place sleeping seals, so that they'll sleep through all the pain, and ease them." The pale eyed young woman nodded, and stood up.

Kiba looked up. "Is there anything I could do?" He watched his fiancée.

Hinata gave a shakily smile at the brunette. "Come with me, then, and help me carry the stuff to this room."

Naruto got up. "I'll help too." He ran after the couple. Sasuke stood up, and glanced at Sakura, signaling that he was going with them too.

Sakura nodded, and placed her attention back to the child in her arms, crying agonizingly. "It's okay, Yoshe-chan." She said in a soothing tone.

"Sa-Sakura..." The pink haired young woman looked down at her twin. She gave a sad look watching as he was wincing, and his body was trembling controllably. "Just... just help Yoshe..." Gaara spoke weakly. Sakura's heart clench, never hearing her twin sound so weak before. He hissed as he winced, and his hand clutched tightly to his chest. "I... I can take it."

"Don't be an idiot." Sakura replied, pressing the girl closer to her as she started to claw Sakura's arms as Yoshe was squirming. "You may be strong, but you can't be all the time. I may not know how it feels like, but I can't stand seeing you like this. You'll take the medicine, and you'll go to sleep like all the others. Just leave everything to us here."

Gaara chuckled, and then winced more. He reached out a hand to his side, and it hit against his husbands. The red head looked over, and saw Neji was also holding in the pain. Their hands laced together, and held on tightly as a big jolt of pain went through them. The red head then looked up as his twin sister who was sitting beside him with his daughter. "I... I c-can't rest. K-Konoha still... needs me. I-I can... take it." Then he struggled to sit up, his head pounding.

"Stop being stupid!" Sakura shouted. "Konoha will understand! They wouldn't want their Hokage to die because he was being stubborn while ignoring all this pain!"

"D-Don't worry... S-Sakura-san... the pain is... s-somewhat lessening." Neji grunted as he sat up with a lot of difficulties. He felt the red head lean against him, as he was panting hoarsely.

Sakura couldn't hold it in, as she felt tears running down from her emerald eyes. "You'll all idiots." She cried, and held on tightly to her niece who passed out in exhaustion. She could still fell the little body spasm and twitch, with small cries escaping from her lips. Sakura looked up to see the others also struggling to sit up, to stay strong. She could see the pain in their eyes, but also determination. "All of you... idiots." She whispered.

0000000

There was a large fraction of people that were affected by the suddenly onset of pain that attacked them. The able Kitoushi that were unaffected, did their rounds to administer shots that could help ease the pain to a lower degree, and cast sleeping spells so that they can get through it.

Naruto sat out in the quiet lodge of one of the top floors in the tower. All the people were in office rooms, or temporary living quarters that they share with two or three other families. It was less noisy than earlier in the morning, and everyone was exhausted. Half of the Soldiers that were all mostly first borns and single children, being the stubborn people they all were, as what Sakura dubbed them, took the medicine to help alleviate some of their pain, but did not want to be put to sleep. They all said they had their duties to protect their city, and won't rest until everything was safe again.

The blonde sighed, feeling useless and anxious. He just wanted to get everything over with instead of waiting. He hated seeing everyone all around him suffering, as he had to just sit around doing nothing, until the last day. With a frustrated sigh, Naruto leaned his head back at the back of the couch, and closed his blue eyes.

Suddenly a ghost of a hand hovered over the boy's forehead, and Naruto felt a cooling sensation. He slowly fluttered his crystal blue eyes, and saw the spirits of his parents standing in front of him, giving him a sympathetic smile. The blonde sat up straight, and sighed. He gave a small smile to his silent parents. "It's hard... having all this power, and there is nothing I can do to help all those people that are suffering so much." He murmured.

The spirit of his mother knelt down in front of him, and placed her hands hovering over his. She gave him a sad looking with her emerald green eyes. Naruto chuckled. "You're telling me everything will be all right." He took in a deep breath and released it shakily. "I want to believe that everything will... but why do I feel so uneasy about all this?" He whispered.

He closed his eyes, and hunched forward. "I don't understand why I was the one chosen to be Ten'yo. Because of this... everything happened, and all my precious people were affected. You two died just to protect me... and somehow I can't help but feel that it's all my fault." His voice cracked.

The hand reached out to touch his cheek. A cool sensation pressed against his face, and he looked up to see the sad look of his dead mother. Naruto reached out, but his hand went through her wrist. He pulled his hand back and clenched it tightly. Another cool sensation was pressed on top of his head. The boy looked up to see his dad. Naruto sighed, and gave a sad smile. "You forgive me, even when you say it's not my fault." He murmured. He closed his eyes.

"But you know... I... I would like to say that I don't regret all this... I wouldn't have met all my friends, and experienced all this unimaginable events... I wouldn't have met Sasuke..." He whispered, and his lips curled up at the mention of the Uchiha's name. "I wouldn't have discovered how strong I could be. And in my heart... my only wish is for this world to return to peace, away from this Darkness... and forever... not just for fifty more years." Naruto opened his eyes, and smiled widely with shining eyes. "I'll find a way... I'll make you two even more proud."

He saw the expressions on his parent's faces soften, as they smiled in a beautiful way that Naruto always dreamt about. "I think it would be nice if you two stay with Yoshe. Gaara would feel more at ease, so that he won't worry so much about watching Konoha, over Neesan and me, and his family. I think he has too much in his plate right now." The spirit of his mother stood up, and nodded. They smiled at the blonde, and then linked hands before they disappeared in front of him. Naruto closed his eyes, his smile not leaving his face.

0000000

"_**On the second day, all not Shugorei or Senmin fall asleep, and will wake unless the Darkness is defeated."**_

The day passed by quickly. After the tiring day the day before, all the citizens that weren't a Soldier fell asleep at the stuck of midnight. Everything became quiet among the people. The rest had a sleepless night, with the moaning from the ghosts, the harsh beatings of the rain, strong whistles of the winds, constant jolts of pain for most, and the periodic shakes of the ground.

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office with his siblings, and their Shugorei. Their friends had a sleeping spell from Sakura, because she was worried as they were sleep deprived. Sakura ordered the other Kitoushi to place sleeping spells on all the other stubborn Soldiers. She even ordered them to take a rest, like a big fraction of the population of Konoha.

"Tomorrow is the day." Sai murmured. Sakura pouted her lips and gave her Shugorei a look. The raven haired young man was doing well ignoring the pain, pumped with medicine to dull it, and another to alleviate his pounding head. He too like most of the Soldiers, was sleep deprived, but he was doing well in hiding it.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata spoke. "How do we get to the Gate of Darkness?"

Lee's eyes glanced over his friends. "Can we get to the dark Realm?"

Naruto furrowed his brows. "We?" He spoke up. "The message was directed to me." He shook his head. "I can't let you guys fight, especially against the true Darkness. I'll be fine, because I'm Ten'yo."

"Idiot!" There was a pound against his head. Naruto looked up with a pout at his sister, a hand on his throbbing head. Sakura was glaring down at the blonde. "Just because you're Ten'yo, doesn't mean we can't help! You can't fight this all alone, Naruto. We're not weak."

"We've gone through a lot together, so together we have to see this through." Neji backed up. Sai and Lee nodded in agreement.

"This is our world, too." Hinata spoke. "We're fighting to bring the peace, just as much as you want to." Sakura nodded her head.

Gaara looked at his younger brother sternly. "You can't just tell us to back away. We're all fighting together. You're not alone, Naruto." The blonde looked at all his friends, and then he glanced at his Shugorei who were silent.

Itachi closed his eyes and grunted. "We're your Shugorei. We're going to always be beside you, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke reached out a hand, and placed it against the small blonde's cheek. "We told you, you're not going to lose any of us. Just have faith in us."

The blonde closed his eyes, and brought a hand upon the raven haired teen's hand. "I do." He clenched his hand over Sasuke's. "I always do..." He whispered.

0000000

"_**On the last day, time stands still and darkness appears"**_

Naruto gasped and shot up into a sitting position from his sleeping place. A hand reached up to wrap around the pendant hanging around his neck. The blonde turned his head to look out the window and saw how everything was still.

Beside him, the younger Uchiha stirred and fluttered his eyes slowly open. He felt his Senmin distressed, and looked up to see the blonde already awake, even from the casted sleeping spell Sakura placed on everyone. Sasuke reached out a hand, and placed it on top of Naruto's. "What's wrong?"

"They're coming." The blonde whispered. Sasuke widened his eyes, realizing that it was the day that everyone was anticipating. The Uchiha squeezed Naruto's hand.

0000000

They all stood at the top most floor of the tower, where it was open, and the roof was above. All around they saw the cyclones and rain, frozen in time. All the Soldiers that were awake and able to move about, gathered behind the Uzumaki siblings and their Shugorei. A tired former Hokage stood in front of the crowd, behind her niece and nephews. Her Shugorei beside her, and all the close adults to the young Soldiers behind them.

Naruto glanced around to see his older brother, standing tall, ignoring the small waves of pain that had lessened due to the medicine. Even his Shugorei looked like the pain didn't bother them. To the other side was his older sister, with her Shugorei. Sakura and Hinata didn't look as worn out as they were the other day, and Sai acted his normal self, despite the horrendous pain he could be feeling if he didn't take the same medicine like his brother and his Shugorei. Then he glanced at his Shugorei who stood at each side of him. Though he doesn't show it, Naruto felt the older Uchiha still in slight pain, but he was doing his best to stand it like everyone else. Sasuke was worried for his twin and his master. The blonde was holding on to the younger Uchiha's hand, waiting, like everyone else.

There was a gasp, and people turned their attention to a Soldier who pointed out at a distance. Naruto looked over the horizon, and felt his heart race. Black clouds were gathering and rolling over the lands. Below, the shadows of the clouds turned everything in shades of gray. The clouds were coming quickly at all sides of the Konoha. The Soldiers became nervous, as they started to murmur and going into defensive stances, not knowing what to do.

"It's them... it's the messengers." Naruto whispered. He carefully eyed as the black clouds crept over the city boundaries of Konoha, then stopped.

Then everything happened suddenly. All the first borns fell to their knees, as a wave of pain broke through their medicine induced bodies. The grounds started to shake violently, and there were loud cracks of thunder as harsh winds and rain began to beat against the Soldiers of Konoha. Naruto felt his Shugorei press up close to him, looking all around, protective. They stood together to keep their balance from the shaking grounds.

Everyone looked up in surprise when a loud noise from above nearly deafened them. They widened their eyes when they saw the rip in the sky widened, nearly taking over their whole view of the black sky. Then with a powerful flash of lightening, everyone had to cover their eyes from being blinded. When everything be came silent, and stopped, they all looked up and froze with dread.

Sakura stepped back, her body numb. "No...no way... it's..." She bumped into her Shugorei, who were also frozen in shock.

"The Gate of Darkness." Gaara whispered, his hand reaching out to the side unconsciously, and bumping into his husband's hand. Neji also unconsciously wrapped his hand around the red headed Uzumaki.

The giant double doors stood in front of the tower, it's height surpassing that of the proud tall Hokage Tower of Konoha. The doors were still slightly opened, like how they remembered all seeing it when they witnessed it first opening back in the Dark Realm.

"Why is it here?" Tsunade whispered. Her Shugorei stepped forward, automatically going into a defensive stance in anticipation.

In a blink of an eye, two people appeared at the edge of the top level of the building they were all gathered on. Naruto and the others recognized them as the Messengers they last saw when they gave Naruto the message that lead to the Ten Days of Hell. They were the ones that called themselves Pein and Konan. The Shugorei of the Uzumaki Siblings stepped in front of their Senmin, glaring at the two intruders that just suddenly appeared. They went into ready fighting stances, awaiting to defend the people if the two Messengers made a motion of harming anyone.

The ginger haired man looked up at the whiskered blonde boy with his strange eyes. "Ten'yo, it is time." Then he reached out a hand out towards the blonde. The Shugorei and the rest of the Soldiers all became defensive, glaring at the man.

Naruto inwardly sighed, and opened his crystal blue eyes that he had closed a while back. The boy silently walked passed his Shugorei, and the others, towards the two Messengers. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out to grab him.

"It's here..." He whispered, when he stopped a few feet from Pein and Konan. Everyone looked at the blonde anxious and confused. "My opponent... is the True Darkness." He looked up with narrowed eyes and a frown, passed the two Messengers.

Pein and Konan glanced at the friends that began to walk up closer to Naruto. Then the pair turned their heads to look back at the giant double doors. Everyone froze again on their spots when they heard the loud noise of a creaking door. They all watched as the Gate of Darkness was opening wider than before. When the doors were opened all the way, all they saw was a black void.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "That's the darkness?" Jiraiya asked carefully. Suddenly a heavy feeling pressed against his chest, and he fell to his knees, having a hard time breathing. All around, one by one people fell to their hands and knees, feeling heavy. There was a tight cold feeling that were all choking them, that caused most to shiver uncontrollable.

"That is the True Darkness." Orochimaru panted, his hands griping his throat for air.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, and a big flash of lightening from behind them. When everyone opened their eyes and looked behind, they saw a giant arch, with a white void within it. Itachi widened his eyes. "That's... the Gate of Light." He whispered.

They all watched carefully, as figures began to come out from the white void, floating in the air. Sakura gasped, recognizing the beautiful creatures that were growing in numbers, coming out from the Gate of Light. "It's... it's the Gods!"

Then all around time stood still, and the only ones unaffected were the Uzumaki siblings and their Shugorei. They looked around in confusion and worry, as they saw the Soldiers of Konoha still and unmoving. Naruto turned around, and looked at where the Gate of Light was. Then a giant figure slowly came out last from the white void. "Shushin." Naruto murmured.

Sakura and the others all turned to see the giant overseer of the Gods appear, and they widened their eyes. "I... I can't believe we're seeing all these Gods... even Shushin..." Sai whispered. Hinata nodded at her partner's comment, speechless.

"This must really be it... that last battle in this war." Neji whispered. He squeezed the hand of his red headed Senmin.

"Ten'yo." The big booming voice of Shushin echoed all around them. They all looked up at the biggest God. "This will be our last blessing to you and your precious ones, Ten'yo." Shushin spread out widely his giant white wings, and raised his arms up high above him.

Then a great light shined out from the Gate of Light, blinding everyone. They could hear a gentle and warm melody being sang, until they all passed out into darkness.

"_**On the last day, time stands still and darkness appears, taking away Ten'yo and his precious ones.**_"

0000000

((The anticipated last battle to end this war has finally come! What will happen in the last two chapters of this series? Lot's of unexpected things hopefully!

I know things are rushed and confusing... I don't know what else to say about this chapter. Lot's of emotional scenes that I could have done better on. I went through tons of scenarios that could have happened in this chapter, and only the ones above seemed to satisfy me a bit. I tried to get as much people in this chapter with lines... but I fail some what when there is too many people, and how to make them interact with one another. Sigh.

So with the Naruto Manga going on, I'm trying to add in the new developments in the last two chapters, like that whole identity of Pein and stuff... maybe... I'm just a little mad at a few things that have been going on in the Manga... so... Never mind, just ignore me.

Like I said before, I'll try hard to finish the last two chapters and post them up by the end of the week. I'll be going to AX in two days, but I'm only going for two days, spending July Fourth with my family. Hopefully you'll get a Independence Day present from me being the last chapter of this series!

So please, please, please review! Need the support and encouragement!))


	40. True Purpose of a Senmin

**Rosuto Rakuen** (Lost Paradise)**  
XXXIX:** True Purpose of a Senmin  
By Datenshi No Uzumaki

0000000

_"This must really be it... that last battle in this war." Neji whispered. He squeezed the hand of his red headed Senmin._

_"Ten'yo." The big booming voice of Shushin echoed all around them. They all looked up at the biggest God. "This will be our last blessing to you and your precious ones, Ten'yo." Shushin spread out widely his giant white wings, and raised his arms up high above him._

_Then a great light shined out from the Gate of Light, blinding everyone. They could hear a gentle and warm melody being sang, until they all passed out into darkness._

"_**On the last day, time stands still and darkness appears, taking away Ten'yo and his precious ones.**__"_

0000000

"_Seek the answers Ten'yo,"  
"The place where you can decide,"  
"In the lands that was once long forgotten,"_

Groaning, crystal blue eyes fluttered open, only to greet a cloudy red sky, flashing with rolling lightening and rumblings of thunder. Blinking, Naruto sat up, seeing the endless dead looking red sky. He looked around to see his siblings and their Senmin, lying scattered on the barren, dusty red ground. Naruto turned his head and found his Senmin also unconscious on the ground close to him. There were dark red hills further down, with no life, and some dead wood protruding from the red ground. Looking over his shoulder, he found that they were at the edge of the land. There was more of the red cloudy sky. '_Are we on some floating island?_'

Then his heart clenched, and he reached a hand to grab his chest. Something familiar was with this place, and Naruto furrowed his brows, frowning. He suddenly widened his eyes, and stood up. "No... I know this place... it's-"

There were some groaning around him, and Naruto knew that his companions were rousing from unconsciousness. One by one, they would open their eyes, and some shakily sat up, rubbing their heads. "What... what happened?" Sakura groaned.

"Where are we?" Sasuke muttered, looking around and then at his master.

Crystal blue eyes softened with sadness. "We finally made it... we reached Rakuen." Naruto spoke sorrowfully. The group all widened their eyes and some gasped in shock.

Sakura stood up in disbelief. "No way! This can't be Rakuen! It's not supposed to be... like this!" She pointed out to the dirt ground, and red skies. "It's supposed by Paradise!"

Naruto lowered his gaze. "I know... but... this is Rakuen..." He whispered.

"H-How?" Hinata questioned fearfully, feeling something drop from the pits of her stomach.

"_**The final battle between Ten'yo and Darkness has come.**_" Neji suddenly spoke, in a robotic way.

"_**Into the lands that was once known as Paradise, they will fight.**_" Gaara recited, just as flat as the eldest in the group.

They all looked at the two eldest twins. Itachi frowned. "The last of the prophecy..." He murmured.

Sakura shook her head, and fell to her knees. Her chest was tightening at the words spoken from her older twin. "It can't be happening... Rakuen..."

Lee came up to her, and knelt down to place his hands on her shoulder. He was trying to console her, and reassure her. "Sakura-san..."

"It's the last battle." Sai spoke, watching his Senmin carefully. "We have to fight that Darkness..."

Then everyone suddenly tensed, feeling a cold shiver run down their backs. In front of them two recognizable people appeared. It was the messengers of darkness, Konan and Pein. The male raised a hand, pointing at the group's direction. "You won't be able to reach the Master, unless you fight against us." Then the two messengers went into fighting stances, a small film of a dark aura encasing their forms.

Pale lavender eyes blinked slowly. "_**Precious ones sacrificed to aid Ten'yo against the messengers.**_" Hinata whispered, being heard clearly by the Uzumaki twins. Sakura and Gaara glanced at one another, and narrowed their eyes. They nodded, then stepped towards the messengers.

Naruto widened his eyes slightly. "Niisan, Neechan..."

"Go, Naruto, you and your Shugorei. It has to be you that defeats the True Darkness of this world." Gaara said, not turning his head to look at his young brother. Neji and Lee silently walked to either side of their Senmin, their eyes narrowing at their enemies.

"Gaara and I will take care of them. You're Ten'yo, and you shouldn't waste your time with these two." Sakura looked over her shoulder, and gave her younger brother a strained but reassuring smile. "Don't worry about us." She said softly. Sai and Hinata walked up to their Senmin, glancing at the blond Uzumaki.

Naruto slightly parted his lips to protest, but a hand came upon his shoulder. He looked over to see Itachi, who squeezed his shoulder softly. "Let's hurry and get this over with. They're strong, they can take care of them."

The blonde closed his eyes. "I know." He whispered.

Then the battle began, once Naruto and his Shugorei took a step towards where they saw a part on the floating island blanketed with pure blackness. The Shugorei of the older Uzumaki Twins fought with silent commands. Their hearts set to finish this, so that they can help the youngest among the group, to save their world and get home.

"Byakugan!"

"Neji, Jyuuken. Lee, Gouken."

"Sai, Ice Element: Needle Spray! Hinata, Reflection Attack!"

0000000

They ran across the deserted plain, towards the darkened area that was at the other side of the island, from where they landed. Naruto turned his head, as he saw lights dancing in the air. He felt the eminence powers that came from that area. He knew his friends and siblings were fighting with all they got. They all want that final peace. They all wanted to go home.

The Senmin-Shugorei team reached the base of a grand white marble staircase that led to a round white marble platform. It was raised up, hanging off the edges of the floating island. There was nothing but a black void that encased the landmark. Only tiny balls of light, floating on top of tall pillars all around the platform lighted up the area. Beyond the round platform, was a giant, dark figure. Naruto narrowed his eyes, not making out what it was, but it was wound in chains, the ends lost in the void, like it was tying the giant figure down.

Wordlessly, Naruto took the first step up the stairs, the Uchiha twins following behind after their master. They climbed the steps higher, until they stood upon the surface of the white marble platform. The area was bigger than what Naruto thought, creating a perfect arena to fight on. The boy held his breath, ignoring the churning in his stomach, and the skipping beats of his heart. "This is it." He mostly whispered to himself, but his Shugorei heard him, nodding.

When they walked into the center of the wide surface of the platform, they heard the chains clinging and rustling all around them. They looked up to see the figure stir. Then three giant pairs of black feathered wings spread out wide, uncovering the shape of a well built man. Itachi widened his eyes, and took a step back in disbelief. "That... that's the First Hokage of Konoha." He whispered in shock. Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to the older Uchiha, their mouths and eyes wide. "Uzumaki Senju Hashirama."

"My ancestor." Naruto whispered, as he turned his head to watch the figure of a once great hero. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, and his eyes were closed. All around him were the chains, and held him down and binded him. "But... he's supposed to be dead... didn't he die when he found Rakuen, fifty years ago? Why... and he's huge!"

Sasuke's eyes suddenly dulled. "_**As Guardians of Ten'yo and Darkness battle and become one.**_" He murmured.

"_**The true face of Darkness is revealed.**_" Itachi finished in the same droning tone. Naruto turned towards his Shugorei, knowing that they just recited another piece of the prophecy. '_Guardians of Ten'yo and the Darkness...?_'

As of on cue, a dark spot appeared on the ground a few feet in front of them. Then a figure rose from blackness, in black armor, radiating dangerously in the dark aura. It was a man, with long spiky raven hair, black pointy dog-like ears, and deathly pale skin. Then the man snapped open his eyes, revealing crimson eyes. Then the eyes changed, as there was a strange black designs within his eyes. Itachi and Sasuke froze, recognizing those eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke whispered, taking a step back with frozen shock.

Naruto turned his head towards the older Uchiha in confusion. His heart was racing at all these shocks and surprises. "That's... that's Uchiha Madara... our ancestor... and the First Hokage's Shugorei..." Itachi murmured, furrowing his brows also in confusion.

The blonde turned his head, and looked up at his ancestor that saved the world in the past. "He's True Darkness... but why...?"

The trio froze, when they heard the sharp sound of a blade. They looked over at the Uchiha ancestor, who had a long katana in his hands. He wordlessly went into a stance, with his sword. They recognized that stance as an Uchiha family clan one. The twins pressed their lips into a line, watching the very intimidating man, with his katana and the dark aura around him. "_If you want to fight against my Master, then you must defeat me._" The man spoke in a low chilling tone.

Itachi slowly closed his eyes. Then he reached out his hand to the side, and his own sword appeared. Sasuke and Naruto watched the eldest, as he to went into the same stance as the man named Madara. Itachi slowly opened his crimson eyes, and narrowed them at the opponent in front of him. "Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Senju Hashirama were pronounced dead. Those two are not them... they are our enemy, standing in the way of our peace and home." The older twin said lowly.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another, and nodded. The blond took a step back, as Sasuke took a stance beside his brother, with his katana in hand. Naruto closed his eyes, and ten basketball sized various colored orbs appeared around the blonde. "This is going to be a really tough fight." Naruto whispered to himself.

And it was. The Uchihas were engaged in battle, moving around the large platform, and jumping and flying in the air. There were flashes of elemental attacks thrown from both sides. Blades clashed, and all the powered hits sent shockwaves that nearly left the small Senmin out of breath. He carefully watched his Shugorei, who were swifter than the armored and older Shugorei, but they were less powerful than the older Uchiha. Naruto used the Stones of Tengoku to aid his Shugorei, shouting out elemental attacks every now and then. The blonde Senmin's focus was more in protecting his Shugorei from the more critical hits from the older Uchiha.

Naruto bit his lower lip, seeing as both Itachi and Sasuke were tiring more than the older Shugorei. '_Madara is after all older and more powerful... He's having the upper hand._' The boy closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. '_What... what can we do?_' He fluttered open his eyes, and watched the unmoving figure of the giant form of his ancestor.

There was a soft chime that rang between his ears. Naruto blinked his eyes, and looked up above him. There were tiny little lights almost dancing in the black void. Then he heard soft voices whispering in his mind. "_This is our last blessing for you and your precious ones._"

Something warm wrapped around Naruto, and the heaviness that he didn't know he had on in his chest lifted. A bright light surrounded him, and he felt like he was revitalized, tingling with power. The boy looked up to see Sasuke and Itachi jump away from Madara, looking down on their bodies. They were covered in the strange light. Sasuke looked up towards his Senmin. "What's this, Naruto?"

The blond smiled at his Shugorei. "The hope of all the people in the world... it's the gods' last gift..." He whispered. Naruto raised his left arm, and bit his thumb. '_The prayers of all the people counting on us to bring peace... and to restore Rakuen..._' Then he smeared a line of blood on the glowing symbol of the Uchihas. '_I have faith! I know we can do this! Neechan and Niisan are fighting their hardest too!_' He closed his eyes, seeing his siblings with their Shugorei skillfully defeating the two messengers of darkness. Naruto snapped open his eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" The blond shouted.

Both Sasuke and Itachi shot wide their eyes, the Uchiha family bloodline in their eyes changed into something similar to what their ancestor had, but less defined, though still dangerous. The twins felt the air around them get lighter, and their bodies tingled.

Itachi swung his katana at Madara, but the older man barely missed, a cut appeared on the man's cheek. The older twin raised a brow, feeling that he has grown faster and see clearer. He glanced at his younger brother, and the two shared an understanding look. Then the Uchiha Shugorei were engaged in another round of battle, dancing around the white marble platform with their blades. This time, it was quicker, and the attacks were stronger than before.

Madara was already slightly panting, though he tries to hide it. Itachi and Sasuke shared a look of determination and confidence, as they were able to touch the famous and strong Shugorei. "Shall we finish this, Otouto?"

Sasuke smirked, standing beside his older twin. "Thought you never asked, Aniki." Then the twins jumped apart, when a blast of fire was headed towards them. In mid-air, they both glanced at their Senmin, standing at the sidelines. The blonde looked up at them, and nodded at them. '_We will win!_'

"Itachi, Tsukuyomi!"

Then Madara's world turned shades of gray, and the Shugorei and Senmin disappeared from his sight. The man snorted. "_As if a technique from the Uchiha bloodline can faze me._" The man spoke. He widened his own Mangekyo Sharingan, and slashed his katana forward. The world changed back to normal, but no one was still there in front of him.

"Sasuke, Amaterasu!"

The man turned around and was hit by black fires. Then high walls of black fire surrounded the man, burning everything in its path. The white marble floors were being eaten away by the flames. Madara cursed for being caught in the attack, and quickly countered it was a powerful water attack.

"Aero Barricade!"

Sasuke, Itachi and the light blue globe of the Tengoku stones raised the wind defense with swift movement, blocking the powerful spray of water. When it hit contact with the wind shield, water sprayed everywhere like a light mist upon the twins that were in front of their Senmin.

Naruto motioned his right hand from the side to in front of him, and a green ball of light was flung past the shields. Then big vines came out from the ground below the ancestor of the Uchiha twins. Madara jumped up high and dodged from being caught. The man looked to his sides to see Sasuke and Itachi appear with their katana, and they attacked him. He quickly dodged with his own katana in hand, and blasting fire at the younger Uchiha with his free hand.

Behind he felt power radiating, and Itachi and Sasuke were out of his sight. He turned around and was too late to dodge the ice attack from Naruto's control of the element with the purple glowing ball.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Su-sa-NOO!!!!!"

There was a big flash of light that engulfed their whole surroundings. Many shockwaves were released, nearly taking the breath out of all their lungs. Then a big sound of explosion followed, and the air was burning.

Naruto slowly fluttered open his eyes, to see the damage done to their fighting field. He saw Sasuke and Itachi still standing, but were panting hard. Their eyes were returned to their normal colors. There on the ground was Madara, sprawled on the floor, smoke rising from his body, and his armor shattered and cracked. The man staggered up, pushing himself back to his feet. The Uchiha twins tensed and went into defensive stances as they watched their ancestor.

"_Hashirama-sama..._" The man said hoarsely. Then the Uchiha turned around, and reached out a hand towards the giant figure of Naruto's ancestor, floating in the black void, chained. "_Hashirama-sama!_" Madara shouted out to his Senmin. Then dark blue eyes snapped open, and then became black.

The ground started to shake, and the chains began to rattle. Sasuke and Itachi quickly caught their Senmin, helping one another to keep balance. "What's going on?" Sasuke murmured, carefully eying the historical Senmin-Shugorei pair.

Madara and the First Hokage blared in a black aura at the same time. The Uchiha then was lifted from the ground. He opened his arms widely to his sides, his Sharingan eyes closing as he lifted his chin. Then the three youths watched in a strange awe, when Madara was slowly being pulled close to his Senmin, by the dark aura surrounding him. The body of the Uchiha ancestor started to ripple, and disappear within the giant form. Wings spread out widely, and the chains around the body began to unravel and fall into the depths of the black void.

Naruto suddenly had a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach, when he saw the big form of his ancestor move. "Th-This isn't good..." He murmured, then widened his eyes.

"_D__ark Element __: Black Wrath._"

A pair of glowing white feathered wings stretched out, and wrapped around the Uchiha twins. Small hands tightly wrapped around their arm, pulling them closely to the small body of their Senmin.

They felt it, that power that was too dark and strong to describe. They felt their hearts stop, and an odd stabbing pressure against their skins that was pushing against them. Sasuke and Itachi could only stare at the white feathered wings in front them ruffle a bit, with black tendrils licking between feathers, wanting to claw their way through to reach them. When the cold pressure stopped, the white wings uncovered them, and all three teens fell to their knees panting in confusing exhaustion. Sasuke opened his eyes, and froze in shock.

There was nothing left of what used to be the white marble platform but floating pieces the black void. The three were sitting on a small piece of the marble floors. There was a strangled cry, and Sasuke quickly turned his head, to see Naruto looking behind them, his body shaking. Looking past his Senmin, he widened his eyes more. There was nothing of the red deserted island that was said to be Rakuen. Like the white marble platform, there were floating ruins in the now turning black skies. Naruto shook his head. "No... Neesan... Niisan..."

"They're not dead yet, Naruto." Itachi murmured, reaching out a comforting hand on his Senmin's shoulder. "Just keep having faith in them. They believe in you, Naruto. You have to continue fighting to get back our home." Inside, his heart was wavering too, a small tint of fear for his master, his brother and himself. "We need to stay strong." He said to his master and to himself.

Sasuke glanced at his older twin. "Itachi... how do we merge with Naruto?" The blond looked at his Shugorei, startled. Itachi blinked his eyes, and carefully watched his younger twin. "It's the only way we can defeat our Ancestors, who somehow became this Darkness... which I know we all want to know how and why. But... merging... this way, it's like we are fighting as one, along side our master. It can also give an extra boost of power since he is Ten'yo." Naruto furrowed his brows, but Itachi's expression softened, understanding the words coming from his brother.

There was a dark chuckle, and the three teens turned their heads, to see the First Hokage, floating in the black void, with his daunting big three pairs of wings. His arms were crossed, and the aura around him radiated around his big form. "_The only way a Senmin can merge with their Shugorei is if the Shugorei is willing to give up their lives to their Senmin._" The man spoke in a low and cold tone. Naruto and even the Uchiha twins shivered as he spoke.

The blond quickly shook his head. "No." He whispered, and shook his head more. "No! I can't... you can't!" He looked at his Shugorei, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sasuke looked at his blond, and gave a small reassuring smile. "It's the only way."

"It's our fate to fight as one with you, Naruto." Itachi replied, also giving the same mirroring smile as his brother.

Naruto shook his head, and grabbed the sleeves of his Shugorei, tightly. "No! You can't-"

"We're not leaving you, Naruto." Sasuke murmured, reaching out a hand and cupping the boy's cheek. "We'll be there inside of you, always."

"Don't lose faith, Naruto." Itachi said. "Believe in your self, as we all believe in you, Sasuke, me, your brother and sister, and your friends."

The first Hokage uncrossed his arms, and small frown tugging on his lips. His big wings arched behind him. "_Make your decision now, little one. I grow impatient, and this attack won't be able to be blocked by you this time._" Then the aura around him grew and moved around the giant man dangerously.

"Naruto!" The twins shouted to their Senmin in urgency. Naruto tightly closed his eyes, as tears began to spill down his face. The First Hokage raised his hand up, and the dark power began to grow in his palm.

Crystal blue eyes slowly opened, and a pair of swords appeared in each of his hands. Sasuke and Itachi glanced at their Senmin, and their expressions softened to a smile.

"_Dark Element__: Dark Destruction._"

Blades plunged, and blood splattered. Then three pairs of giant white wings grew and wrapped around the small frame. Then the wings pushed through the attack and spread out widely. The small blond flew across the air, with tears freely falling from his narrowed crystal blue eyes. Blood stains colored the boy's body, but were ignored. His body glowed brightly in a white and golden aura.

Chains came from all around him, but he swiftly dodged, and spun through the air, flying towards the giant form of his ancestor. Then giant balls of various colors of light came out from the boy, and spun dangerously around him, like planets orbiting the sun. Blasts of powers erupted from the balls, blocking the boy from the chains, and sending attacks at the First Hokage.

"_Dark Element: Black Wrath._"

Naruto dodged away from the giant beam of dark power, and watched as the attack engulfed what was left of the ruins of the floating island called Rakuen. The boy closed his eyes. '_I still do believe... no one is gone, they are all there with me... waiting so we can all come home._' He snapped open his eyes, and glared at his enemy, no longer thinking of him as his great great grandfather.

"_**The children of the great seers give their lives for the summon,**_"

"_**Of the ultimate weapon to pierce through the Darkness.**_"

A small warmth touched his heart, and the boy blinked his eyes. '_Neechan? Niisan? Hinata? Neji?_'

"_Please, take the last of our powers._"

"_With this, you will definitely win this war._"

"_Naru-chan, don't be scared._"

"_No matter what, we are always in your heart._"

"_Be strong._" Four voices whispered to him at the same time.

There was a flash of light in front of the blond boy. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a big ivory white bow, and an arrow that sparkled and glowed beautifully in front of him. The boy slowly reached out his hands out and grabbed them in each of his hands.

Naruto snapped his attention to his surroundings, and easily dodged the chains thrown his way. The boy narrowed his eyes, and headed to the direction of the giant form of the First Hokage. The stones of Tengoku continued to released attacks at the chains and the man.

When he got close enough, the boy flew back to dodge the big wings of his ancestor. Naruto took a deep breath, and set the bow and arrow. The ten stones of Tengoku vibrated with more power, throwing stronger elemental attacks at the giant figure. The boy then drew the string of the bow, the arrow in place. He aimed, and held his breath.

'_For peace.'_

_'For all the people in the world.'_

_'For home.'_

_'For happiness.'_

_'For my friends.'_

_'For my family.'_

_'For my Shugorei.'_

_'For Rakuen!_'

The boy's body basked in light that radiated and grew through the dark void. The arrow was released, and the light of the arrow flared as the arrow grew. Then it pierced right through the First Hokage's heart, and the man cried out. Cracks formed on his body, and rays of light burst through from the cracks. The wings on his back burned away to ashes, and rays of light brightened, blinding the small blond.

"_One can only find true Paradise,"  
"If they believe in themselves,"  
"And have faith in their Precious ones."_

A pair of crystal blue eyes slowly opened to only see a void of white all around him. Naruto blinked his eyes, and then froze in confusion and slight fear. '_What...?_'

In front of him, there was a small ball of darkness, floating in the same white void as himself. Naruto slowly blinked his eyes, furrowing his brows as he stared at the black ball radiating with the cold darkness he has felt from his ancestor.

"_You have finally defeated the Darkness, little one._" A warm and nice voice sounded in the void. Naruto blinked his eyes again, and looked around to see no one there. He slightly pouted his lips, somehow recognizing that voice.

"U-Uzumaki... Senju Hashirama....?" Naruto spoke the name carefully.

"_Child born of Uzumaki... peace cannot come fully, unless you take in this darkness._" The voice of his ancestor said.

Naruto widened his eyes. "W-What?" He shouted in shock.

"_You are very strong, thus enabling you to take in the darkness and contain it so that it will not take over the world._" The First Hokage replied. "_Then, one day, the next chosen one will come to Rakuen to fight that darkness from you, and bring peace to the world by also taking the darkness within them and containing it._"

Suddenly the bodies of his Shugorei appeared on each side of him. Naruto looked at the Uchiha twins, that looked as if they were blissfully sleeping. The boy immediately reached his hands to grab their hands into his. The blonde furrowed his brows in confusion at the voice of his ancestor. "_To take in the Darkness, you must sacrifice one of your Shugorei to take in a quarter of it, so it will not overwhelm you, and he will become Nyohouan'ya, while the other shall be the protector to make sure a trustworthy opponent will rightfully destroy the darkness that you take in._"

Naruto shook his head. "So then... this whole thing of Senmin finding Rakuen, fighting the darkness, only to take it in until another comes and takes it in again... had been going on, like a big giant cycle!?" He cried out in disbelief, his hands squeezing the hands of his Shugorei. "That's the reason why the Darkness comes back every fifty years!?"

"_There can never be light without darkness. Darkness will never be truly gone. It will always reside within the depths of a person's heart, no matter how good a person is. It's a tiny piece sitting there, never to be banished because lights is always there beside it._" The First Hokage said softly.

"_This is the true purpose of a Senmin... giving peace to the people for at least fifty years... though it may be short, at least there is peace from this Darkness..._" The voice said, with a small tone of remorse.

Naruto widened his eyes, and shook his head. "But..." He glanced at his Shugorei, and he tightly closed his eyes. He brought the hands of his Shugorei close to his chest. "I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore!" He opened his eyes and looked around the white void. "There... there just has to be away to get rid of this Darkness permanently... or give peace to the world from the these horrible wars from the Darkness!"

"_**Spread your wings, Ten'yo, to fight against the cycle."**_

"_**Let all the souls caught in Darkness' web now rest,"**_

"_**In Paradise that you must restore.**_"

A warmth enveloped the boy, as soft recognizable voices echoed in the white void. Naruto slowly opened his eyes that he didn't know he even closed. He looked up above him, his expression filled with determination. He pressed the hands of his Shugorei closer to his chest. "I now know what my job as a Ten'yo is. As a Senmin, I came and found Rakuen, fought the carrier of True Darkness to bring peace. But as Ten'yo, I will find a way to never allow that Darkness to come to our world." The boy said.

"I accept that Darkness will never be gone, as long as there is Light, but no more wars will come upon the lands because of this darkness. I won't allow it." He whispered with conviction, squeezing the hands of his Shugorei.

There was a soft chuckle. "_You really are a true Uzumaki, little one._" Naruto heard his ancestor say. The boy blinked his eyes, and slightly tilted his head to the side. "_Then... as Ten'yo, will you willingly sacrifice your powers as the godsend, then Darkness will never come to the world?_"

It was like the sun shined brightly, as Naruto smiled widely. His face softened upon those words. "I would gladly." He whispered, tears forming in his crystal blue eyes. He pressed the hands of his Shugorei closer to himself.

"_**Shine out your Light, Ten'yo, upon the world you were born,"**_

"_**Bringing peace and joy that is everlasting.**_"

Then the Ten Stones of Tengoku came out and encircled the boy. Naruto looked around, and smiled, feeling the emotions of the old spirits within. The stones then moved to surround the small ball of darkness. "Thank you." The blond whispered. "Thank you for all your help. And... good bye." He watched as the stones spun around the darkness, and then faded away.

"_The Stones of Tengoku have served their purpose in the world, aiding the Ten'yo, and now they will lock the Gate of Darkness, sealing it away from the world where no one, not even the Gods nor Janshin, will ever find it and open it._" Naruto breathed easily, hearing his ancestor.

"_**Cry no more, Ten'yo, your destiny will end.**_"

Then the big wings behind him spread out, and burst into millions of feathers snowing down all around him. Naruto watched in awe, reaching his hands out as he looked above him.

Suddenly the bodies of his siblings and their Shugorei appeared in front of him, looking as if their were also asleep like his Shugorei. "Neesan, Niisan... everyone..." Naruto whispered, smiling brightly at the sight of them.

They all begin to disappear. Naruto widened his eyes, and reached a hand out towards them. "_Don't worry, little one. They all returned to the world._" The boy clutched on to the hands of his Shugorei, who stayed with him in the white void.

Below him, he saw an image of Konoha, where white feathers rain down upon the lands. The great city of Konohagakure became restored from all the damage that was done to her from the Ten Days of Hell. Naruto saw the people in the city being to wake up, and they all burst in tears, shouting for joy. Naruto cried along with them, smiling widely. He glanced at the still sleeping faces of the Uchiha Twins.

Six figures appeared, and the boy looked up and most of them. In front was the First Hokage, dressed in the familiar robes that the Hokages wore as signs that they were the ruler of the great kingdom of Konohagakure. To his right was Uchiha Madara, the proud Shugorei of the Uzumaki ancestor. To the former Hokage's left, was the one Naruto recognized as Nyohouan'ya, but looked older and bigger than his previous form. '_So... that is the other Shugorei of the First Hokage._'

Behind were three young teenagers whom Naruto doesn't really know, but seem to recognize them. Two of them looked like younger selves of the Messengers, while one boy was no one he didn't really know. They were all holding hands, with a bigger ginger haired boy in the center.

"Thank you, little one, child born of Uzumaki." The First Hokage spoke gently, giving a warm smile. "Because of you, all of us can finally rest." Then the six people faded away. Naruto blinked his eyes, and squeezed the hands of his Shugorei.

Then the white void around him shattered, and Naruto found himself in a beautiful place that radiated with warmth and light. The boy slowly released the hands of his Shugorei that were lying on silver grass, and stood up. He looked around, and found himself standing in a field of silver grass that reached his knees, and white flowers. White feathers and petals floated around the air, and tiny balls of light flew around, dancing in the air and upon the field of flowers. The sky was a bright blue, with a soft glittering haze, and a bright sun shone with gentle rays of light cascading on the land.

Naruto looked at the place, breathless. "Sasuke... Itachi... we're in Rakuen..."

"You truly did find Rakuen." A voice spoke.

The blond widened his eyes, and turned around to see a man and woman standing close to one another, holding hands. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, and tears fell from his eyes. "Kaasan... Tousan..." Then the boy ran towards the two, and threw his arms out.

The man and woman laughed, and caught the boy, who tightly wrapped an arm around their waist. The woman with layered red hair passed her shoulders and bright green eyes, smile beautifully, as she ran her delicate hand through the boy's messy golden hair. "Our son... we're so proud of you." She spoke in a gentle voice.

"Now, we can finally rest, because of all that you have done. Thank you, our son." The man spoke, grinning widely at his youngest who almost looked like a mirror image of himself. Uzumaki Arashi chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You can finally rest now, and enjoy life to the fullest in whatever path you choose for your future." Uzumaki Tomoe said, gazing lovingly into the boy's crystal blue eyes.

Naruto squeezed them gently. "I've missed you... I'll always miss you. I promise to always pray to the Gods for you." His parents smiled at him, and gave small chuckles.

The blond boy turned around, and saw a man and woman kneeling down beside his unconscious Shugorei. Naruto recognized them to be the parents of the twins, and he smiled. Mikoto returned the expression in a gentle way. "We've been blessed and glad that our sons had you, Naruto-kun, as their Senmin, the Ten'yo." She said in a kind voice.

"Please, appoligize to them for us, Naruto-kun, that we couldn't be there as they grow more nad stronger every passing day." Fugaku spoke in that deep way that Naruto knew his Shugorei got from.

"Tell them that we are proud of them, and always will be." Mikoto looked down at Sasuke, whose head was resting upon her lap. She began to brush the boy's bangs from his pale face.

Fugaku carefully watched his eldest son, with Itachi's head resting on his leg. "No matter what path they would choose from now on for their future, we'll always be proud of them." He closed his matching crimson eyes as his eldest son. "They will always be an Uchiha at heart."

Mikoto smiled widely, looking at her husband. She then turned to look up at the blond boy of one of her best friends. "We will always watch over them, and smile upon them." She replied. Then she giggled behind her hand. "And approve of you and Sasuke-kun being together. So make a big family with him, okay?" Naruto blushed brightly upon her words. The four adults laughed.

"Oh! I hope they'll be really cute, the children!" Tomoe cooed. Mikoto laughed at the excited look on the red head's face.

"Of course they'll receive the Uchiha Sharingan." Fugaku said, with his arms crossed and a hand on his chin, as he grinned smugly.

Arashi scoffed. "No, they'll take on mostly the Uzumaki traits of controlling elements!" The two men started to bark at one another, glaring. Naruto laughed awkwardly at the interaction between his parents and the parents of his Shugorei.

"My, my, this has become quiet a little gathering." A soft voice spoke. Naruto turned around, and smiled to see the beautiful mother of the Hyuuga Twins, Hyuuga Nijiyo. The woman giggled, and smiled at the boy. "Naruto-kun, please tell my family that I'll always be there near them." The boy nodded.

The woman closed her lavender eyes, smiling. "I'm so proud in the lives that they are all leading, and I can't wait to continue watching how they continue to grow. But... I feel so bad in not able to hold my first grandchild." At that time, the other four adults quieted down, and watched the Hyuuga woman, the same emotion fleeting through their eyes, small regret.

Nijiyo shook her head, and smiled at the small blond. "Ne, Naruto-kun, please tell Hiashi-san that I love him always, and that he must not forget to love his children above his duties as a Hyuuga." Naruto gave a firm nodded, and Nijiyo's expression softened.

"Naru-chan." The boy turned around to look up at his mother. "You have found Rakuen, and restored it back to its beautiful place. Now, all those who died will have a place to finally rest in." Tomoe reached out a hand, and touched the boy's whiskered cheek. "We'll be waiting for you here in Rakuen, you, our children and your families, but hopefully not until many many years later." She said, smiling lovingly at her son.

Tomoe brushed the bangs from his forehead, and gave him a gentle kiss upon it. "Thank you, Naru-chan." She whispered. "You can rest peacefully now." Then the boy's crystal blue eyes rolled back, and he fainted.

"_**Keep smiling with your wings wide and Light radiating brightly.**_"

0000000

((WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! It's the END! Well, there is one more chapter left, and then it's the END!!!!

Sorry for not updating sooner like I said, but vacation time took away my free time in writing the last chapters. SORRY!!!! So I rushed this out, since school is already starting again, and I really wanted to finish this before my classes start. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I'll find time to edit them again, once I get more free time during classes.

Hope it was understandable and not too fast pace. I was skipping around the actions scenes, because I'm fresh out of those ideas. The heat is like melting my brain, and I don't even have a working A/C. Cries!

Well, are some of you surprised to see the First Hokage and Madara? Hopefully some of you got the hints that I was sending a few chapters back, and caught that they were definitely going to appear. Ha ha ha ha!

I don't know what else to rant about, because my brain is really melting here. One more chapter to go! What will happen!? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!)


End file.
